The Lady and the Lion
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: Squall Leonhart: Commander of Balamb Garden, what makes this intense young man the way he is? Has he found his soul mate? Will a new and an ancient evil tear them apart? Some OOC. APV REVIEWS PLEASE! Lemon. Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rated mature for sexual situations, violence and language. Spoilers. Takes place approximately four years after the end of F.F. 8 video game. Some OOC 

Storyline: What makes Squall Leonhart seem to be the emotionless person that he is? Will he finally find love? A.P.V.

Pairings: Squall Leonhart and O.C.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy 8. But the name Lionsbane is mine as well as the O.C.'s

Flames will be used to line my chicabo cage. Praise will be put in my scrapbook along with my other mementos

CHAPTER 1

Squall Leonhart was one of those rare men who was incredibly gorgeous and didn't know it. He stood 5'11" having had a growth spurt when he was 19 and shot up 3" almost overnight. He had silky dark rich coffee bean brown hair that had auburn highlights if the light hit it just right. It was soft, thick and hung in casual disarray on his head. Pale sapphire blue eyes that could occasionally sparkle with merriment but they were usually as cold as chipped ice. He had outrageously long eyelashes that would tangle together. His lower lip was slightly fuller then his upper one giving him a sexy pouty look, his chin barely sloped down and was slightly rounded. His nose was perfectly shaped and aristocratic. He still had baby smooth skin, that would have made an angel weep with envy and there was no hint of a whisker ever coming in, at twenty-one he still looked like he was sixteen and probably would until he was well into his thirties. The only thing marring an otherwise classically perfect face was the scar that ran from his right eyebrow, over the bridge of his nose and slightly down his left cheek. His shoulders were just a little broader and his legs were longer and more muscular due partially to the growth spurt but also to the martial arts training and some weight lifting that he was now doing. Thanks to that he was even more ripped then he had been when he had faced Ultimecia almost four and a half years ago.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that people called him, the Ice Knight or Leonheartless behind his back and he knew why. He had mastered the art of being cold, arrogant, cynical and aloof. Wanting that reputation to keep people from getting to close. He had few people whom he considered friends and that suited him fine, the fewer people to hurt him. He had been hurt too much in his life, and he'd be damned and in the seven hells before he let it happen again. He knew that it gave him a callous outlook on life. He had an ice-cold temper, but there were times that it exploded and started to boil over, now was one of them. He had been on a much-needed vacation, he hadn't taken a break in the past four years and he needed one. He had gone to Winhill to finally visit his mother's grave and to pay his last respects to her. He was three days into his two-week vacation, when he received the message that Rinoa really needed to see him. He had briefly stopped back at Garden and dropped off his luggage and his Gunblade case. After seeing Rinoa, he was planning on going back to Garden and grabbing a couple of hours of sleep and disappearing again, this time leaving his freaking cell phone behind.

Squall walked through the door of Jinx's Hotel and Fine Dining. He was dressed in his usual tight black leather pants, black biker boots, white tank top, and fur collared black leather bomber jacket, his Gunblade Lionsbane rode low on his hip attached to the red leather straps that encircled his waist and hips. Up until he and his friends had faced Ultimecia he had always called it Revolver. But afterwards he decided that it needed a name, after all in all those stories he had read as a child, Knights and Heroes always named their weapon. And now he was both, Rinoa's Knight and the Hero of the whole freaking world. His thoughts turned black when he saw who was at the corner table, it wasn't Rinoa. It was Laguna Loire, his "father". The word alone annoyed him.

"Damn you Zell, damn you and that schmuck Kinneas to the deepest parts in hell. When I get back to Garden I'm going to kill you Zell. I'm going to kill you and Irvine. Yes, I'm going to kill you and it's going to hurt. A lot!" He thought darkly. Fighting the impulse to turn and walk out he proceeded over to the table. "President Loire." He stated his voice, which was usually a rich baritone, had gone even deeper and darker with anger.

Laguna turned at the sound of Squall's voice, and smiled "Ah Squall, I see that you made it. Please sit and join me." He offered one of the chairs facing him.

Letting out an exasperated breath Squall reluctantly took the proffered chair, sat down and scowled at the man who was his father, "You're little more than a sperm donor," he thought darkly. He signaled the waitress over and ordered a double shot of Jackie Walker Black and Gold with club soda as a chaser. Holding up a leather-clad hand to signal that he really wasn't ready to hear why he had been brought there under false pretenses. Not until he had a shot or two of good Scotch in his stomach. The drink arrived and he downed it without a second thought and signaled that the waitress should bring him another. When the second drink arrived he took a small sip and rigidly said, "Alright Laguna, it's obvious that you arranged this little get together." He looked down at his wrist and checked his watch, "Whatever it is make it quick I have another appointment that I have to get to."

The smile didn't leave Laguna's face even as he stared into the pale blue eyes of the angry young man sitting across from him. "Now listen Squall, I've asked to see you on several occasions, but each time I get a vehement "NO!" So…I had to resort to this subterfuge in order to see you. Don't be to mad at your friends son I told them it was a matter of life and death." Laguna offered never losing his smile, his green eyes twinkling merrily.

"Do Not Call Me That!" Squall growled through clenched teeth.

"Call you what." Laguna ask innocently.

"Cut the bullshit Laguna. You know dammed good and well what I'm talking about. Don't you ever refer to me as your son! I should have told you this four years ago when you reentered my life. To me, you are nothing more then a sperm donor, just some horny solider who blew into town and knocked my mother up, then left her alone to die." Squall sneered contemptuously.

"That's not true." Laguna offered.

"Then what's the truth? That you stayed? No wait! I remember you went and looked for Ellone." He held up his hand once more when Laguna went to interrupt him, "I don't begrudge you that, because you did find her and you sent her back to be with our mother and for that I am grateful. But what I despise you for, was you never came back. You stayed in Esthar and shirked your responsibilities. I've heard it all before Laguna. How you loved her. If you loved her so fucking much why didn't you come back for her?" He demanded bitterly. "And when you found out that she died after giving you a son why didn't you come and find me? Ellone told me how all my mother wanted to do was show you your son. Two years Laguna, she waited for you to come back for two goddamned years. She grieved herself to death, you son of a bitch. You left Ellone and I to be raised in that fucking orphanage. When I was five Ellone was taken away and I watched as the other kids got adopted, but not me, never me. I was the little boy that nobody loved or wanted. Nobody wanted me Laguna, at least not until I turned 10, and went to Garden and even then nobody really wanted me. So don't act like you ever gave a shit about my mother or me, because _you did not come back_ _for us_! Obviously those people in Esthar meant more to you then your wife, stepdaughter and your son. Don't try being my father now Laguna. I don't need one. I made it the first 21 years of my life without a father and I can damn well make it the rest of my life without one too." Squall said caustically and rose to leave.

"Sit your ass back down in that chair young man or I will knock you back into it." Laguna's usually cheery voice was cold and hard. His merry green eyes had gone almost black in his anger.

He wasn't afraid of Laguna Loire but that didn't mean that his two sidekicks Ward and Kiros weren't lurking in the shadows. Kiros was an impressive swordsman, fighting with dual Katals. He had enough confidence that he knew he could take him. Ward on the other hand could bench-press a freight train and not break a sweat. He relied on brute strength and that big freaking harpoon he carried around with him. He also knew that he could take on Ward as well, granted he would be hurting in the morning. But fighting both of them as well as Laguna? Somebody would wind up seriously hurt or seriously dead and there was a good chance that it just might be him. And as good henchmen go where there was one there was usually the other. Raising an amused eyebrow at the threat Squall shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. His curiosity was outweighing his contempt for the man.

"You will sit there and you will listen to me. I had no idea that she was pregnant? She and I had argued before I left to find Ellone, I don't even remember what it was about it was so long ago. Did you know that I sent for her to come and be with me in Esthar? That I wrote her several letters? When she didn't come or respond to my letters, I thought that she was still angry with me. I was angry and my feelings were hurt and in my arrogance I thought, "Fine I'll show you. If you think I'm going to come crawling back for you, then you are wrong." I admit it was childish and I know that there was no excuse for my not going back sooner, but I felt that the people in Esthar really needed me. I know that it took over two years for me to do it but I went back, to try and get her to come with me. When I arrived in Winhill Renée the mayor's wife told me that she had died in childbirth and our child was so misshapen that it had been impossible to tell if it was male or female. I almost died that day. I loved her Squall, and if I had had any notion at all that they had lied about you I would have rearranged the stars themselves to get you back." Laguna looked across the table at his son, "I don't know if you believe me or not but what I tell you is the truth. She was my heart and soul Squall, and I will love her until the day I die and if Hyne is as merciful as some say he is I will be reunited with her." Tears glistened in his green eyes as he continued to watch his son.

Laguna's word had chiseled past the anger and contempt and lodged into his brain, Squall leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the steeple he had formed with his hands. Sighing he said, "I honestly don't know what to believe. I have also been to Winhill and was told by the Hillside's the exact opposite of what you just told me. They told me that you didn't care enough to send for her, Ellone and I. They said that they had told you about me and would have kept me there and raised me as their own or sent me to you. But you said that you wanted all traces of "that Leonhart bastard gone." That you had tests done while you were in Esthar and that you were sterile so there was no way possible that you were my father. They said that you told them that if you ever came back and found that I was there, that you would bring in not only the soldiers of Esthar, but Galbadian forces too. Then burn their stinking village to the ground and fertilize the ground with their flesh and blood."

Laguna had just taken a swallow of wine, and instantly started choking on it, when he finally caught his breath he gasped out, "What? That's a bunch of filthy lies. You're living proof that I can father children. Come on now so..." he stopped himself before he finished the word son, "Squall, if I would have known about you I would have sent for you, I would have raised you and loved you. As for the rest, you share part of my memories thanks to Ellone. Do you honestly think that I could have done that? I was a bumbling idiot and a moron." He winced when he said the last part. "I know I was a good leader and my men respected me, but I was never really cut out to be a solider. I got drafted to fight in a war that I didn't believe in and I usually caused more harm then good. If it hadn't been for Ward and Kiros saving my ass on several occasions I would have either died or I would still be in prison because of some of my major fuck-ups."

Squall did remember those times when he had gone back and lived through things as Laguna. He gave that rare half smile and said, "I wouldn't say that you were a bumbling idiot."

"But your not denying the moron part are you? Squall all I want is a chance. If you don't want me to call you son I won't, but could you at least give me a chance to prove that I'm not as reprehensibly nauseating as you think I am."

Sighing again, Squall answered, "I suppose I do owe you a chance, but at this time I can't refer to you as my father. I apologize, but I don't know if I ever will be able to. Could you please try and understand that?" Laguna was about to respond to his question, but was stopped when a Squall held up a glove-clad hand.

Unbeknown to them an elegantly beautiful woman was observing them. He had caught her attention as soon as he walked through the door. There was something about that arrogant strut and handsome profile that reminded her of someone she had met close to seven years ago, but it couldn't be him, because he was dead. But just the way he held himself reminded her so much of…No! She wouldn't say his name nor would she think it, she had shed too many tears for him five and half years ago. Yet she was intrigued. Maybe, just maybe this man could erase the sadness from her heart, if she could arrange a meeting. The waitress came over to take their order, "Hi ya Avalena do you want the usual tonight."

"Well what do you think Tristen," she asked the small child who was with her a smile on her lips and her voice was a husky brogue, "shall we have pizza and root beer again?"

"Sounds great mama." He replied with an equally brilliant smile and just a mild hint of the same brogue in his voice.

While they waited for their dinner and drinks to arrive, she listened to how her son's day at day camp had gone, every now and then casting a casual glance over to the corner table, where it was certainly obvious that the two men were having a rather heated debate.

The waitress came back with their drinks, "Thank you Tyrell, that man who's sitting over there, do you know who he is?" She pointed towards the table where Squall and Laguna were sitting.

Tyrell looked over and answered, "Oh that's Laguna Loire President of Esthar and Squall Leonhart, Lionhearted or something like that, he's a Commander at Balamb Garden." She replied, then added, "I think he's an absolute hunk" and walked away casting dreamy glances over at the table where the two men where sitting.

"Tristen I want you to stay here." Avalena told her son and pushed away from the table. She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants that were almost identical to the ones that Squall was wearing, except hers were tucked into calf high high-heeled black leather boots. She had shed the black leather trench coat when she had taken her seat. She was wearing a blood red T-shirt that molded perfectly to her breasts and waist. Around her neck was a unique heart shaped amber pendant. On her left wrist was a black leather sheath that had a throwing dagger in it, the blade at her wrist was perfectly balanced and had been made for her. There was also a folding dagger tucked into the top of each boot, which completed her arsenal. After all a girl couldn't be too careful.

"Lyingheart is more like it." She seethed silently as she walked across the room towards the table where Squall and Laguna where sitting, the heels on her black leather boots clicking with each step.

Like Squall who didn't know that he was handsome Avalena DeMarco didn't realize how beautiful she was, oh she knew she was pretty enough. But in a society where the media and fashion magazines said that beautiful was being tall, skinny to the point of anorexic, and blonde. Being petite, having a very nice figure with breasts that were just over a handful a waist that wasn't to thin, rounded hips, and of course long curly black hair, she just wasn't the norm of what beautiful was and she knew it.

Squall heard the clicking of heels, held up his hand to indicate that he didn't want Laguna to answer yet. He turned slightly at the sound and saw her approaching. Liking what he saw he turned his chair and leaned back, balancing it on two legs, and laced his fingers behind his head, so he could appreciate the view better. God and Goddess she was hot! She had a sensational figure and long flowing black curly hair that from where he sat looked like it reached her ass. Goddamn, she was just the way he liked them he had a discerning eye where the female form was considered and hers was a perfect 36-26-36. She was petite no taller then 5'2" without the benefit of high heels, but her legs were long enough that they could wrap quite nicely about his waist, while he drove into her again and again! Where the hell had that thought come from? True, he really cared about Rinoa and a part of him had fallen in love with her, but he couldn't get close to her, he didn't know why, he just couldn't. Yes they had kissed, kissed a lot. He never took it further then kissing and some heavy petting, and he had certainly never had thoughts about her like "that." He would never admit it to anyone but he was 21 and still a virgin. He knew that all his and Rinoa's friends expected them to get married have babies and live happily ever after. He had never thought about what making love with Rinoa would be like. But this woman that was walking towards him, he didn't give a good flying fuck if it caused a scandal or not, he wanted to rip off their clothes lay her on the table, make love with her and never stop. Shaking his head to try and chase away that thought, he thought about Rinoa, and much to his chagrin he couldn't even recall her face.

There was just something about petite women with long black curly hair that drove him wild. She was gorgeous. Her face was so soft with angles in the right places. Her eyes were slightly tilted up at the corners giving her an exotic cat like look her eyelashes were just as outrageously long as his where, she had a slim nose and a full lush red mouth and her chin was as perfect as the rest of her face. "If she has golden amber eyes, she'll be perfect" he thought. When she got to their table she actually stopped and he caught the scent of her perfume and the scent that was distinctly woman, it was exotic and sensual just like she was. Yet there was something hauntingly familiar about it and about her. She was leaning forward, and yes she did have the golden amber eyes of a lioness, she was close enough now that all he would have to do was lean forward just a little and he could kiss those luscious red lips. His mouth was partially open and he actually started to lean in and press his lips against hers and thrust his tongue in her mouth coaxing a response from her. This was not like him at-all he had strict code of ethics about public displays of affection. Then she spoke her voice like the rest of her was a distant dream to him, a gentle whisper on the wind, and a memory that he could not recall no matter how hard he tried. Her breath when it hit his face was winter fresh. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?" He asked, not only had her big beautiful bedroom eyes distracted him and her husky brogue, but just that subtle glance of her cleavage when she had leaned in.

"I asked if your name is Squall Leonhart?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm Squall Leonhart." He replied a smile of appreciation forming on his mouth and curiosity tugging an eyebrow upwards. He fought the urge to loop his arm around her waist and pull her on his lap and nuzzle her neck with his nose, shaking his head he asked with the same smile, "And who are you are sweetheart?" What in hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a horny teenager with his first hard-on, and not the Commander of Balamb Garden?

The next action happened lightning fast, so there was no way that he could have prevented it. She backhanded him smoothly out of his chair, the force of the blow knocking him ass over elbows and landing him flat on his butt. "You lying scurvy rat bastard," she snarled. Her next movement was throwing the knife that she had drawn from her wrist sheath and its blade landing snugly against his leather clad balls. The hilt stuck up from between his legs like an obscene ornamental phallic symbol. "I have two left, one to finish the job of castrating you and one for you lying black heart." She quickly drew the next knife from her boot, and snapped it open. Squall had leapt agilely to his feet when she had said the word "castrating" drew his Gunblade and easily knocked the next knife aside.

"God damn it woman what is your damage?" He barked as he cautiously approached her. He knew she had said she had two more knives, but Hyne only knew what else she could be carrying on her. If word of this ever got back to Balamb Garden, he was never going to live it down, being brought low by a glimpse of breasts, a waist that was not to slim, the sway of perfectly rounded hips, a lusciously kissable mouth, and beautiful golden amber eyes. "Don't forget that accent. That rich intoxicating accent." He reminded himself.

"What is my damage?" She repeated caustically, and quickly drew her last knife, and snapped it open, "My damage is the fact that I went to see you at your "precious fucking Garden", and I was told that you were dead." Her anger was so great she blindly lunged forward and aimed for his heart. Squall's hand came down automatically grabbed her wrist and easily disarmed her. Taking the knife he snapped it shut and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

The scuffle had taken them over next to the bar; not taking his eyes from her Squall placed Lionsbane back on his hip, grabbed a handful of her T-shirt and plopped her down on the bar. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted answers. He shook her hard, then let out a yip of pain as he felt a sharp stab in his ass. Not releasing his hold on her, he swung his head around with a growl, a snarl forming on his mouth, with fist doubled up to backhand whoever had just hamstrung him. But when he looked down into a pair of blazing sapphire eyes that brought him up short and stopped his hand in mid action. The boy didn't even flinch, but held the fork out in front of him as proudly as a knight would hold a sword, "You leave my mother alone." He ordered.

"Tristen please my little lion go sit back down." She said, the little boy obeyed her, albeit reluctantly

He swung his head back around and looked at her, and let go of the fistful of fabric he was still holding. "Who are you?" He demanded. How did he know her? He knew that he knew her; he would stake his honor on it. Placing the heel of his hand between his eyes he tried rubbing away the headache that he felt coming on. Damn it why couldn't he remember her. And damn the fact that the junction of Guardian Forces caused some memory loss. Because god what a memory she would be, if he could only recall it. He knew that he wanted her, wanted her so badly it hurt. Not just for now, but for always. To hell with the consequences and to hell with his code of ethics! She could very well strike him dead on the floor or slap him hard enough to make his teeth rattle, but it would be worth it, just for one quick taste of her lips. Without a second thought he stepped forward and forced his hips between her legs. Fisting one hand into her hair he put the other arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his body, he brought his mouth down on hers in a bruising kiss forcing hers open to accept his tongue.

Wave after wave of desire and memories slammed into him as he stroked the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Memories of how he had met her, the first time he had kissed her, and her body under his the first time he had made love with her. All those stolen weekends and the vacations they had spent together. Why hadn't he remembered all this before? He remembered that and more. He had always had just brief glimpses of the past but now it all came flooding back. The physical and mental abuse that had happened to him at the orphanage, the isolation, loneliness, and being friendless his first five years at Garden, but the sweet loving memories that he had of Avalena DeMarco overshadowed everything else. Shuddering with emotions he broke the kiss, then reached up and gently stroked her face with his leather clad fingers. "Ah, Avalena, I never knew until this moment how much I missed you and how very much I love you." The fortress of ice that he had built around his heart and his emotions melted away and once again he was the hot-blooded young man he had been over five years ago.

Fighting the vortex of passion that was washing over her, she tried to push him away. "Get your lying hands off me you son of a bitch," Avalena hissed and tried once more to push him away.

But Squall had her and wasn't about to let her go. Instead he brought his mouth towards hers again, his hand in her hair prevented her from turning away. This time he softly brushed her lips with his and whispered, "Could you possible tell me why you are so pissed at me sweetheart?" His last memory of her was of their last night together over five years before. How he had left her, just as he had promised he would. But here she was again, for some reason the gods had smiled on them and decided that they needed to be together. He had been hard for her before he had even kissed her but had grown even harder with the memories of their times together, how she tasted on his lips and tongue, how her mouth felt on his cock, and all those places they made love with each other. There was that and so much more, it has always been so much more with her then just lovemaking, and it always would be.

A combination of pent up anger and passion caused her to shudder. Her chest rose and fell from her exertions, and figuring that perhaps he did deserve an answer she spat out silently, "Because everything you told me was a lie. You told me that if I ever needed to contact you, for any reason at-all I could go to Balamb Garden and ask for you. I wanted nothing for myself Squall. But I thought that you would be interested in knowing that I was pregnant… pregnant with your baby Squall. Your son! I thought that maybe you would want to be part of his life, since you had told me that you were raised in an orphanage and that you never had a family." She pointed behind him to the little boy that had sit back down at the table. "I was told you were dead Squall. Dead, and yet here you are alive or, looking pretty goddamned good for a corpse. And you wonder why I'm pissed at you?"

Squall released his hold on her and turned to look at the table where the little boy was sitting. Sapphire blue eyes meet sapphire blue eyes again, one set angry the other confused. He knew that when this boy was older he would be the mirror image of him, his father, sans the scar on his forehead. Turning back quickly to face her he panted out "My son?" Not waiting for a reply he hit his knees and let out an agonized moan, "My Son! God! What is happening to me? Why wasn't I told? Why couldn't I remember you?" He yanked the glove off his left hand and threw it to the floor. On his palm was a faded scar. "The morning I left you, I swore and made a blood oath that I would never forget you my Avalena. No matter what, I would not forget you or stop loving you. You were my heart and soul. You were my life and my love!" Bringing his hands up he grabbed handfuls of his hair rocked back and forth on his knees and groaned, "I am insane! That has got to be it. Somehow all the shit that has happened to me in the past four and half years has driven me stark raving lunatic insane." Gnashing his teeth with frustration, he looked back again, at the little boy with the shaggy dark rich brown hair and those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, "I have a son!" He turned his head back to her; she had slid off the bar and was standing over him. Putting his arms around her hips he buried his face in her soft leather clad belly, "Who told you I was dead?" He looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes so full of hurt and confusion. "Who?" He whispered and pulled away from her.

Hearing the impassioned plea, and the anguish in what he said and seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes, caused the anger and contempt she had felt for him to flee. "No matter what I still love him," she thought. Reaching down she drew his head back to her stomach and gently stroked his hair. "I know that we had said that we wouldn't see each other again, but you did tell me in your letter that if I ever needed anything that I could contact you at Balamb Garden. So I went there and was led to the Headmasters office. I told him of the fact that I was pregnant with your child and that I thought you would like to know. He informed me of your unfortunate demise and said that although your loss was a tragedy, it was fortunate that part of you was left behind. And that when the child was old enough that it would be more then welcome at Balamb Garden. I thanked him for his time and his offer then left his office and went home and mourned you Squall. I cried until I didn't think I would ever be able to shed another tear, then I cried some more."

Reaching down she took his chin in her hand and tilted his face up to hers, "I sold my house here and I moved to Dollet. I couldn't stay here Squall every place I looked reminded me of you and the times we had spent together. It damn near destroyed me when I heard that you were dead. You were so full of life and so young, too young to be dead. Do you know how much I loved you? How very, very much I still love you?"

The tears were falling from her eyes and hitting his face, like warm raindrops, reaching up he gently pulled her down to face him. Cradling her head against his shoulder he rocked her back and forth, making gentle soothing sounds. Feeling another set of arms on top his he looked over her shoulder and found her son, No! He was "their son" holding her as well.

Tristen really didn't understand what was going on. He had really tried to stay at the table like his mother had told him. But, he kept hearing words about someone being dead and about him, all he knew for sure was that his mama was crying and he didn't want to see her do it anymore. "Please, mama, please don't cry anymore." He said and held her tighter.

Squall reached out his left hand he caught one of her tears and brought it up to his lips, tasting the saltiness of it. He whispered softly against her face, so only she would hear, "I don't know if you will believe me or not, but up until I kissed you I couldn't remember you. When I saw you approaching my table I thought there was something hauntingly familiar about you, something that struck my fancy. Thanks to you I have a weakness for petite women with long black curly hair and an hourglass figure. Sweet Hyne, if I would have remembered you and known about our son I would have moved heaven and hell and remade time itself to get back to you. You say you loved me and that you still love me, I never stopped loving you and I still love you! Even though I didn't remember you, there was a part of me that could never really give my heart to another, never really love another as completely as I loved you and still love you. Please my Avalena, please don't cry anymore." He gently brushed her lips with his, feeling her tremble against him.

She pulled away; "People just don't forget Squall, not unless they have suffered severe head trauma and got amnesia. Is that what happened Squall? Did you have amnesia?" Her voice was catching in her throat due to the fact she had been crying, and continued, "Then having everything turn out just peachy because of a kiss. That only happens in children's stories and I for one am a little too old to believe in fairy tales. I don't know what to believe Squall, I'm not even sure what I know anymore." She shook her head and continued to cry. "I love you Squall. I love you."

Tristen was a little confused by what was happening. First of all his mama was really mad at this man, then she seemed kind of happy to see him, and now she was crying. Reaching out he tugged on Squall's arm, "Please mister please don't make my mama cry anymore." Tristen pleaded.

Avalena pushed away from Squall, turned and pulled her son into her arms. "Shh, my little lion. I'm fine." She offered with a weak smile.

"Is this man bad mama? Is that why you're still crying?" Tristen asked her.

"No my son, he is not a bad man." Avalena said, and thought, "Well yes he is a "bad man" but not in the way you mean," and laughed and truly smiled at him, "Are you a bad man Squall?"

"No, I'm not a bad man." Squall answered, laughed a little himself, his thoughts echoing hers, and smiled at his son.

"Then why was my mama mad at you? Why was she crying?" Tristen questioned.

Before either could reply, a voice interrupted, "Um… excuse me Miss… Uh what is your name?" Laguna had left the table and walked over to where the three of them were huddled on the floor. He had to fight not to burst out laughing when she had backhanded Squall's arrogant ass out of his chair. He had flinched when that dagger had landed against his son's crouch. He had actually started laughing when that little boy had coolly stabbed Squall in the ass with that fork. He had heard part of what was happening, how she had gone to Garden and had been told that Squall was dead, and he was curious as to why this had happened. It was obvious to him that she had been lied to. The question was why?

"Laguna Loire, might I have the pleasure to introduce you to Avalena DeMarco. Avalena, this is Laguna Loire, my..." he paused the word still strange upon his tongue, "father." Squall offered.

"Ah yes, Miss DeMarco, from what I overheard it seems that you were lied to." Laguna offered with a friendly smile.

"I know that now, but why would the headmaster do that." Avalena asked, still cradling Tristen against her side. "And why couldn't Squall remember me?"

"I wish I knew, that way I could erase all the questions and pain from your beautiful eyes." Laguna replied with a winsome smile. "About Squall not remembering there is a viable answer, maybe he was hypnotized into forgetting you. Tell me something Squall, if you had remembered her and you found out she was going to have your baby would you have stayed at Balamb Garden or would you have left to be with her and your child? They invested a lot of time and money into your training." Laguna paused, wondering how to say the next without sounding like a complete asshole, "I'm not saying this to hurt you, but why you? Yes, you are a spectacular fighter, you're highly intelligent, and have amazing leadership qualities. But, so do some of the other students there, true they're not as talented as you are." To lighten what he had just said Laguna offered jokingly, "Oh, yes I forgot that your looks are above average too. Granted you'll never be as good-looking as I am though.

"Hypnosis? Then explain to me how and why do I suddenly remember everything about her and the times we spent together. All the things we did together, both in and out of bed. How she took a shy, awkward introverted boy and helped him become a self-confident, hot-blooded, passionate young man. I could tell you in minute detail about the first time, and the last time we made love with each other. Everything, even the color of her panties."

The last part caused Avalena to blush just a little, "Squall!" she admonished.

He didn't stop there, but turned to her and continued, "Sweetheart, I can tell you of that stupid vow I made to you on our first night together. How you made me promise never to fall in love with you. Being young, horny and stupid, I didn't think it would be a problem. And if I did perchance fall for you, I would have to leave you. "Not a problem, since I didn't believe in love." I had thought. I remember how I told you on our last night together, how very much I loved you. I remember how you told me you loved me too, and how we made love one last time. Then I held you while you cried yourself to sleep. I left our bed before you woke, and wrote you that letter. I couldn't stand to see you cry again. I had given you my word, my Avalena, and other then my heart that's all I could give you. I would be a man of honor. A man you would be proud of. I remember going to that hill where you taught me how much fun it was to dance naked and make love in the rain, and there on that hilltop, I made another vow to you. I swore I would never, ever forget you and how I would love you, even after the world turned to dust. I was devastated; my heart was a wasteland of broken dreams. For about three months after that everywhere I looked I saw you, the whisper of the wind was your laughter; vivid sunrises reminded me of how exotic and beautiful you were. Every time it rained I had to fight the urge to strip off my clothes and go out and dance in it. The only thing that kept me from saying to hell with my word, and go running back to you was that I was afraid that you would think less of me"

Squall shook his head to help clear away the last of the cobwebs that had clung to his memories, his eyes clouded over just a little, "There are other things too. Things that happened at the orphanage, that I couldn't remember but do now, but that's another story for another day. I remember that I was sitting in class, and was paged to go to Dr. Kadowaki's office, and then everything is so hazy after that. But, I do know that even though I still had confidence and was arrogant, I also become introverted, cynical, and cold. I went from being able to laugh and smile, to hardly doing it anymore. How Laguna, how come I remember everything now?" he asked, looking at the older man his eyes were filled with confusion.

"I know very little about hypnosis, but what I do know is that there is usually a certain trigger that can cancel out the hypnotic suggestion. It could be something as complex as certain words having to be said in such a way or something as simple as a," Laguna stopped, he was recalling everything that had transpired between them. Squall hadn't seem to remember her, until…

"As simple as what?" Squalls voice interrupted his musings.

Laguna smiled and laughed, "A kiss."

Avalena looked up at Laguna, "A kiss?" Then laughed a little, "A kiss." She repeated and turned back to Squall, "It looks like I was wrong, my Lionheart, fairytales can actually come true."

"Then why wasn't it broken before? I have kissed other girls." Squall said.

"I don't know perhaps it had to be the kiss of your true love." Laguna offered.

Avalena smiled, but a look of confusion crossed her face and danced through her eyes, "But why would someone want you to forget me?"

Squall drew Avalena and Tristen into his arms "I don't know my love. But why don't we find out…?" He asked smiling, "together. Because sweetheart, now that I've found you and I remember you, I never want to let you go. Either one of you, I could sit here and hold you both forever, and that would be paradise for me. Do you forgive me? His voice was husky.

What he said was a sound idea, about finding out why the Headmaster had lied to her and why Squall been hypnotized into forgetting her. Why had they done it? There were too many questions, that they both needed answers for. But the most important one was the one he had asked her just a heartbeat before. Avalena didn't try to pull away from him, didn't want to pull away from him ever again. In fact she wanted to get closer, so she snuggled in tighter, bringing their son along with her. "There's nothing to forgive you for Squall. You weren't at fault I know that now. And about you not letting me go? That's good because, I'm not going to let you go either my Lionheart. Not this time. Not ever again!" She whispered along his neck.

"Um excuse me folks, but do you think maybe you could move your little party off the floor." The manager had walked over and asked.

"Do you want to move Avalena?" Squall asked her and held her a little tighter.

"No my love, but I suppose we should." Avalena answered.

"Ah hell, that means I'm going to have to let you go and I haven't even come close to holding you long enough." Squall said with a grin. He reluctantly unwound his arms from around her stood and helped her and their son to their feet, and drew them into his arms again, "What's his name?" He asked softly.

Pulling back just a little she lifted Tristen up in her arms, "Squall, I would like for you to meet Tristen Christopher. Tristen, my little love, I want you to meet someone. Someone who is very special, this is Squall Leonhart, your father."

Tristen looked at both of them first with elation then confusion filled his eyes, "But mama you said that my father was dead. If my daddy is dead how can he be my daddy?"

"Tristen, I've taught you the difference between the truth and lying right." At his affirmative nod she continued, "When I went to see your daddy, while you were still inside my tummy, I was told that he had died."

"Somebody lied to you mama? Why? Was he a bad man?"

Letting out a deep breath Squall debated with himself. There was a part of him that wasn't sure if he still owed the Headmaster and Garden any loyalty, but deciding that his honor should at least extend that far until he had answers to the questions that they both had. He replied, "I don't know that he's necessarily a bad man, I think that he thought, what he was doing was for the best."

Tristen had turned to look at his father while he spoke, then reaching out a finger he traced the scar that was slashed across his father's forehead, "Did it hurt?"

Smiling Squall answered, "When it first happened yes it did hurt. But now," He shook his head in the negative, "doesn't hurt at all."

Tristen unexpectedly, reached out his arms and wrapped them around Squall's neck pulling himself from his mother's arms into his fathers. He snuggled in closer, "I'm glad it doesn't hurt you daddy," and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "and I'm also glad that I have a daddy now."

The gesture both surprised and pleased Squall and he held his son closer and kissed him on the top of his head. "And I'm glad I have a son."

"I suppose it would be rather silly of me if I asked if you would like to join us at our table." Laguna offered with a warm but tight smile and indicated the table where he and Squall had been sitting. He didn't remind Squall of his "other appointment" knowing that even if he had one and the fate of the world hung in the balance on if he attended or not, the world would be damned. He saw that the only thing that mattered to his son was the woman he held against his side and the little boy that was nestled against his shoulder. The conversation that was happening between Squall, his son, and Tristen, his grandson, was killing him. That sweet little boy had accepted the fact that Squall was his daddy, with only a moment's hesitation. Deep in the secret part of his heart Laguna Loire realized that he would have sold his soul to hear the words. "I'm glad I have a daddy." Because he was certainly glad that he had a son. "You may forbid me from calling you my son out loud Squall, but you can't forbid me not to do it in my mind." Laguna thought sadly.

Avalena let go of Squall long enough to go and retrieve her purse, her trench coat and her other two knives. The four of them crossed the room and sit down at the table. Squall and Avalena sat on one side of the table getting reacquainted with each other. Laguna and Tristen sat on the other where Laguna entertained Tristen with idle chitchat and stories of killing big, bad monsters. Stopping every now and then so either of them could ask Squall or Avalena a question. Avalena reordered the pizza that she had ordered earlier for she and Tristen since the original one had grown cold. "I'd like a salad as well with ranch, and double the side of ranch sauce," then looking at Laguna, "unless you want pizza too?"

"Sounds good, go ahead and make it a large." Laguna told the waitress. "I'll take a salad too with 1000 Island."

Squall and Avalena answered the questions that were asked of them automatically. The sexual tension that was building between the two of them was thick enough to walk on and soon would be thick enough to see. Squall leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you know how very much I want you?" The kiss had not only opened his memories of her, but all the other things she had helped him with and taught him. Yes, the ice melted around his heart and once more his blood was pulsing hot and wild.

"As much as I want you." Avalena whispered back.

"Would you like for me to get us a suite?" He inquired rubbing his cheek along her jaw line.

"There's no need, after we have dinner, we can go back to my house." She answered.

"I thought you said you sold your house here."

"I had one built, that better suited my taste."

"Good," he husked against her ear; "All I can think about right now is tearing our clothes off, laying you down on a bed and filling you with my flesh, over and over and over again."

His breath was hot against her skin. Just his words alone had caused her stomach to hit her feet, but when his tongue came out and gently licked across her ear, it climbed slowly back up and quivered in the pit of her belly.

His whispered again, "Are you as wet for me as I am hard for you?" He took her hand and discreetly placed it on his lap, where she found him hard and throbbing.

Avalena closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Without removing her hand from his rock hard leather encased erection, she turned just slightly in her chair and did a little teasing of her own, leaning further in she breathed gently along his neck, jaw line and finally in his ear. Putting her mouth against his ear she husked out, "If you don't behave yourself, scandal or not I'll pull you under this table, and give you the ride of a lifetime. Or I could just drop down to my knee's tear open your fly, take you in my mouth…" She let the words hang in mid sentence, and finished with, "…and suck you dry!"

Squall had picked up a fork and was twirling it around in his fingers, trying unsuccessfully to ignore what she was saying and doing to him. "Control Leonhart!" He ordered himself silently, but when she bit him on the ear lobe, the wave of passion hit him so hard he snapped the metal fork in half.

The snap brought the attention of Laguna and Tristen. "You alright there Squall?" Laguna asked trying unsuccessfully to keep the leer off his face. He had been less then half-paying attention to them, more interested in what his grandson was saying. But he had caught their subtle movements out of the corner of his eye.

"Muscle spasm, if you must know." Squall growled through gritted teeth. He put his napkin on his lap slipped his hand under it and was trying to rearrange himself, without drawing too much notice to the fact that was what he was doing. God, he was so hard, swollen and throbbing with his need for her he was surprised he hadn't snapped the buttons open on the fly of his leather pants.

Avalena put her hands in front of her, laced her fingers together, and extended her arms just enough to pop her knuckles. Just as the waitress approached with the pizza, "Oh look dinner." She said sweetly, unable to keep the smirk off her face. "I for one am famished."

Tristen knew that there was something happening between his mother and the man who was suddenly his father, he just didn't understand what it was. He thought they were just being silly.

When the waitress came back to clear the plates and pizza pan away and also to check if anybody wanted dessert, she was greeted with Laguna and Tristen wanting ice cream. She turned to Squall and Avalena to see what they wanted.

"Nothing for me Tyrell." Avalena replied to the inquiry.

"How about for you Commander?" She asked Squall, leaning in and brushing her chest against his arm. Ignoring the black look that she received not only from him but also Avalena.

"Nothing, thank you anyway." He answered, slightly offended by the waitress's forwardness, and moved closer to Avalena, "Time for a little revenge." He thought evilly, he turned and placed his lips against her ear again, his voice dark with lust, he whispered, "Besides, the dessert I have in mind is not on the menu. The sweet I have in mind I want to linger on my lips and tongue. I just love the taste of sweet, sweet cream." He licked her ear suggestively, blew his hot breath against it and finished with, "And, you have got the sweetest cream I've ever tasted."

She turned to face him; her chest was heaving with her own pent up frustration. She didn't know what she was going to say, because every intelligent thought she had went on vacation as she saw that his eyes were half closed in that lazy, sexy way that had always driven her crazy. She melted when he raised his eyelids and eyebrows just a little. But when he oh so slowly ran the tip of that wicked little tongue over his top lip and partially closed his eyes again, she felt the explosion of the orgasm as it washed over her in wave after lusciously, sinful wave of desire.

"Still going to pull me under the table and give me the fucking of a lifetime?" Squall husked out, folding his hands behind his head he tilted back in his chair a self-satisfied smirk playing on his mouth.

"Damn you for the devil you are Squall Leonhart." She moaned softly.

Laguna, who had been slightly amused at first, knew damn good and well what was going on between the two of them, and enough was enough. There was a time and a place for everything, but in a restaurant and in front of their son, especially in front of their son wasn't it. "They're just being silly." He replied, as he kicked Squall in the shin. The kick gained Squall's attention; he turned and glared across the table at Laguna, "Aren't you Squall? Aren't you and Avalena being silly?" He tilted his head just a little towards Tristen.

Squall smiled, "Yes, I guess we are being a little silly," and winked at his son. "Sometimes adults can be, but we also know how to behave." The next he directed at Avalena, "Don't we?" He finished and casually slung his arm over the back of her chair.

After Tristen and Laguna had finished their ice cream and Squall had paid the check, they rose to leave. As they walked towards the door a new group of people was walking in, Squall groaned softly, "Oh Hyne why them?"

Zell, and a very inebriated Irvine, Quistis and Selphie had walked through the door and saw Squall and Laguna getting ready to leave. "Yo, Squall, Laguna, fancy meeting you here." Zell offered in greeting. He failed to notice that two men he had just hailed were in the company of the woman and a little boy.

"Yeah, fancy that." Squall answered sarcastically.

"Ah come on, Squall, everything worked out now didn't it. You and Laguna are all buddy, buddy now right." Irvine slurred. He saw Avalena, and sidled over to her, putting his arm around her he said, "Why hello darlin'. What is your name? You are a vision of loveliness, I am Irvine Kinneas, but you can call me daddy."

"Take your hands off me you prancing ninny." Avalena snapped removed his arm and spun gracefully away from him to Squall's other side. While this minor drama was unfolding, they failed to notice Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin, walk in.

Irvine considering himself somewhat of a lady's man and irresistible to the female sex, thought she was playing hard to get. After all weren't women always telling him he was the best thing they had seen? He strutted over to her, "Now darlin', don't be that way. Why don't you and I go find a nice quiet corner and "get to know each other better"?" He leered lasciviously, grabbed her again and succeeded in planting a rather sloppy, drunken kiss on her mouth.

Avalena pushed him away, wiped her mouth off, slapped him soundly across the face and snarled, "Piss up a rope, you twit."

Irvine thought, "Oh, yeah this one definitely wanted him, after all what other choice was there? There was Zell if you liked that skate punk look, Laguna, but he was so old that he probably couldn't get it up or even keep it up for a hot-blooded woman like her. That left him or Squall. Granted Squall would be some serious competition if he weren't so hideously disfigured. So that left him, and he loved it when they played hard to get." He decided to try one more time, and went to grab her again. But yelped in pain, swinging around he slapped the small boy who had just stabbed him in the thigh with a knife, "You little bastard," he snapped rubbing his inner thigh and coming away with blood smeared on his fingertips.

Tristen had wanted to help his mama again. After all hadn't mama always said he was her knight and her little lion? He removed the knife from his jean pocket and snapped it open. It had fallen out of his daddy's jacket pocket earlier, he had picked it up with every intention of returning it to his mama because he knew it was hers, but so many things had happened, like finding out he actually had a daddy. Dashing forward he stabbed the "prancing ninny" in the thigh, the words, "Leave my mama alone!" Never left his lips, when that man had hit him.

The force of the blow sent Tristen flying across the room where he struck his head on the corner of a planter and fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that there is some OOC, but please bear with me, all is explained in further chapters. Remember this is my point of view. Reviews are welcome.

CHAPTER 2

In the next instant, Irvine Kinneas found himself flat on his back, with Squall in the middle of his chest, looking up into those hard icy pale sapphire blue eyes, Irvine saw the face of death, his death.

Squall had Lionsbane pressed against Irvine's throat, a feral look was on his face, "If you ever touch my woman or my son again I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch," he snarled. Fisting his hand in Irvine's shirtfront he proceeded to slam his head into the floor repeatedly to emphasize the point, "Do you understand me? I will kill you!" Through the cloud of unadulterated rage that was coursing through him, he heard Laguna say something about needing to get Tristen to the hospital and Irvine Kinneas not being worth a prison sentence. Leaping to his feet he replaced the Gunblade on his hip, and preceded to take several deep breaths to get his raging temper under control, the entire time fighting the urge to grind his boot heel in Irvine's face.

When her son went flying across the room, Avalena ran over to him, and gathered him in her arms. A stream of blood ran down from between his eyebrows and was mixing with his tears.

Seifer had never really liked Irvine Kinneas, but the past two years had made the dislike turn into loathing. With growing amusement he watched as the tall violet-blue-eyed caramel haired "cowboy" unsuccessfully tried to woo the woman. He had snorted with laughter when that kid stabbed him in the thigh with that knife, and had started forward himself to knock the strutting peacocks dick in the dirt when he had hit that kid. "What the fuck is wrong with you Kinneas? I thought I was an asshole, but I even don't go around hitting little kids. Squall, granted he's a cute little shit, but…"

He didn't finish because Fujin interrupted him by saying, "SON!" It appeared that Fujin was the only one who had heard Squall when he threatened Irvine. Pointing at Avalena, she continued with, "WOMAN!" then pointed at Squall and finished by saying, "HIS."

"Son?" A chorus of voices echoed.

Upon hearing the word son, Seifer had looked over at the woman and the little boy again he had seen her before. It had to be a little over five years ago. He had seen her when she had shown up at Balamb Garden looking for Squall, to tell him about the fact he that was going to be a father. He wouldn't have normally had access to that information but he had been sent to Cid's office for punishment, and had been forgotten by the Headmaster when she was escorted in. She didn't see him but he had seen her, from where he had been bent over waiting for the lashing he was going to get. He had recognized her as that little hottie who had pulled Squall out of that puddle of stagnant water. That was the day when he pushed him in that puddle of slimy water and had rubbed the chocobo shit on him and called him midget dick. And now here she was saying that Squall had knocked her up. Cristos, this was priceless. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of his cronies about this and the ration of shit that they could give Squall. It was too much and he had almost burst out laughing. That was until Headmaster Cid told her that Squall had been killed in a training accident. He had seen that look of total devastation and hopelessness and the tears streaming down her beautiful face, he had actually felt sorry for her, and hoped that he would never have to see that look on a woman's face again.

After she had left the office, Cid had came back over to him, "Now, Mr. Almasy, where were we? Ah yes, your punishment. The lash or the alternate?"

Seifer knew what the alternate was, having made that mistake of choosing it once before. "Go fuck yourself, I'll take the lash before I'll suck your dick or let you stick it in me, you decrepit, perverted old fuck." He had snarled. He lost count of how many times that lash rose and fell on his back. He had felt the blood dripping down his back from where the lash had finally broken skin, and had come close to passing out. The pain had been incredible, but he didn't dare faint, he fought the blackness that had threatened to engulf him. For Hyne only knew what would happen to him if he had succumbed.

As he was getting ready to leave, Cid saying, "Seifer, if you breathe one word about anything that transpired in this office today" stopped him. "I'll have you strapped down naked and you can be the entertainment at the next private party I give, do I make myself clear?"

He had shuddered and answered, "Crystal!" And had never breathed a word about it to anyone not even to Fujin and Raijin. Here it was almost seven years later, he hadn't told anyone and he still shuddered.

"Um Squall, when did you have time to have a baby, granted he is adorable, but he's to old to be yours." This came from Quistis, a blonde with sky blue eyes, "How do you know this woman," she pointed over at Avalena, "isn't some opportunist who knows that Laguna is not only your father but president of Esthar as well, and is just looking for an easy mark."

Squall had pounded over to where Laguna was holding Tristen and where Avalena was trying to get his head to stop bleeding. He ignored Quistis; his only concern now was for his son. Kneeling down he gently removed Tristen from Laguna's arms.

"Daddy," he whimpered, "mama, daddy it hurts."

"Shh, my little man. I know it hurts, but your mama and I will make it better. I promise." He soothed gently while stroking his son's hair.

Laguna had risen to his feet and held out his hand to her, "Here Miss DeMarco let me help you up and drive you to the hospital," he offered and gently pulled her to her feet.

Glaring over his son's head at Irvine with a look that promised horrible repercussions, Squall easily stood up and cradled his son against his chest with one arm, he held out the other to Avalena, "Come on my love."

The four proceeded to the door of the restaurant. Before they could leave the owner, Jinx, had come over to them, "Excuse me, Avalena honey, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you like me to have that hoodlum arrested for assaulting your son?"

Avalena didn't have to answer, because Laguna did, "It might be better if you did. Right now Miss DeMarco and Commander Leonhart are more concerned with the welfare of their son. Commander Leonhart has a volatile temper and until he has a chance to cool off completely, jail would probably be the best place for Mr. Kinneas." With that they walked out got in the car and left for the hospital.

Jinx, true to his word had placed a call to the local authorities and had his two sons come and make sure that Irvine didn't try to make a run for it.

"I for one would like to know what is wrong with Squall. Some slut just shows up out of the blue and claims that he is her brat's father. And we all know what a nice guy that Squall is, he's such a sweetheart, of course he's going to claim the boy as his own." Selphie huffed, she also had auburn hair but her eyes were emerald green, "I don't know about the rest of you but I feel sorry for Rinoa."

Irvine had got up from the, floor rubbing his throat and the back head replied with "A nice guy. Selphie you know that I love you, but Squall is not a nice guy, he's a powder keg just waitin' to explode and tonight I just happened to be in his way. Hell, I didn't think he'd ever get worked up over some piece of ass. Granted she was one hot piece of ass, but that's all she was a piece of ass. Squall needs to remember bro's before ho's" Irvine and Selphie were both so drunk they had temporarily forgotten that they were a couple.

"I happen to agree with Selphie on the kid part. Did you see him? He had to be at least four or five, and Squall is much to young to have a child that is that old. I'm just glad Rinoa didn't come with us, poor little thing would have probably believed that snot-nosed bastard was Squall's son." Quistis added.

Zell, a blonde with robins egg blue eyes, for once had remained silent and contemplative, he finally said, "If Squall is her son's father, and you figure the little boy's around four or five, that means she would have had to get pregnant when he was 16 or so."

Not even acknowledging what Zell had said, Irvine sneered, "You're right Quistis, he is much to young to be the father of some whores… what did you call him, her snot-nosed bastard. Yeah, that was it he's much to young to be the father of the whores snot-nosed bastard."

Seifer snorted, "Why do you say that Kinneas, because you're still a horny little virgin, who can't get any action except with Miss Rosy Palm and her five sisters? You say Squall has a bad temper, you're just lucky it wasn't my kid you hit. Because if he were, Selphie would be putting flowers on your grave tomorrow, instead of going to visit you in the joint. By the way Quistis he is definitely old enough to be her son's father, in fact I'm positive that he is the father of her son."

"How can you be sure of that Seifer? I still stand by my belief that he is to young."

"Why? Because he never gave you a taste of his dick!" Seifer said crudely and barked with laughter at the outraged look that crossed Quistis Trepes face. He continued with, "I'm privy to certain information that I can't share with anyone. But Squall Leonhart is that little boy's father. I'd stake my life on that fact." Then sneered, "You claim to be his friends. Shit, I've had people who hate me say nicer things about me. The only one of you who hasn't said anything disparaging about her or her son is Zell. Fujin, Raijin, let's get the hell out of here, before the cops show up. I really don't want to go to jail again. Especially for something I didn't do." Seifer turned in a swirl of trench coat and stalked towards the door. He had spent two years in prison for crimes against humanity it was supposed to have been a life sentence but someone somewhere had pulled some mighty powerful strings and had him pardoned, bringing proof that he had been manipulated and brainwashed into following Ultimecia. He didn't know who had done it and frankly he was a little curious. But after he had been released from prison his record had been destroyed, it was like he had done nothing wrong, and the prison sentence was just a vacation. He would have preferred a place that was a little more cheerful, but he had a private cell and he had not been molested like some of the other criminals. And when he had been released all of his belonging had been returned to him, including Hyperion along with a voucher for 5,000 gil. He wondered if the person who had arranged his release was also his mysterious benefactor. There was also an invitation to return to Garden so he could continue his training to be SeeD, that he couldn't do, he couldn't go back and face them, especially not Rinoa and Squall.

Before he got out the door though he was stopped by Zell asking, "Hey Seifer, before you leave. When did you suddenly start championing Squall?"

"What makes you think I'm championing Squall, I was defending the honor of the lady and her son. I happen to like kids and I hate when they get hurt. Especially cute little shits like that one." Seifer sneered and walked out.

"LIE! WHY LIE? DEFEND HIM!" Fujin interjected once they were outside.

"Why? Because once along time ago I did something to him, something I regret to this day. I humiliated him. And I don't want to talk about it anymore." Turquoise eyes flashing angrily, he stomped off down the street, trench coat billowing out behind him.

"CURIOUS!" Fujin emphasized and went running after Seifer.

"Hey, wait for me, ya know." Raijin bellowed and tore off after them.

Back in the restaurant Zell turned to the other three people who had come in with him, "Normally the last thing in the world I'd do is agree with Seifer, but this time I have to agree with him. I don't know how he knows that Squall is her son's father but he is so vehement about it that I for one believe him."

"Is this like a guy thing? That you all stick together on crap like that. There is no way that Squall Leonhart is that little bastard's father! You want vehement, how's that for you Zell Dincht?" Quistis snapped. She was still burning over what Seifer had said about her wanting a taste of Squall's dick.

Zell shook his head at her, "Oh, for the love of Hyne, come off it Quistis, you had to have heard the rumors that were flying around Garden about him. What was it that some of the girls were saying about him?" Zell paused and grinned, "Ah yes…Squall Leonhart was the most awesome lover they ever had."

"I can't believe that you would listen to gossip Zell. If Squall, had that kind of reputation, why hasn't he taken things further with Rinoa? No, I stand by what I know for fact. There is no way that Squall is the father of that whores baby!" Quistis yelled.

"I think I've figured it out. You don't want to believe it, because then he wouldn't be the Virgin White Knight on a white steed, coming to save the damsel in distress. You're behaving like some brainless pre-teen girl who has her first crush, instead of a grown woman Quistis. Maybe Seifer was right about you. You know suddenly I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to my moms. Oh! One more thing I'm not going to say anything to Squall about any of this, but boy are you going to feel stupid when you find out that he is definitely that little boy's daddy." Zell turned around so quickly he plowed into Rinoa. "Ah, hell!" he groaned when he saw whom he had bumped into.

"Alright you guys, what's going on here? Is this some sort of joke? Am I supposed to get all mad and everything? Then Squall will jump out and go ha-ha fooled you. If that's the case Squall it's not funny." Rinoa said, fisting her hands on her hips.

"Damn it!" Zell groaned, followed by a string of very colorful curses.

"What's going on?" Rinoa repeated, "will someone please tell me what's going on? I saw Seifer out on the street and he looked mad enough to eat fire. Oh no! Did he and Squall get in another fight? By the way where is Squall?"

"I'll tell you where he is." Irvine slurred, he was good and pissed, that the whore had spurned his attentions, and that Squall had pounded his head into the floor after he had smacked that little fucker for stabbing him. Yet he was the one that was going to jail. That just wasn't fair. "Yeah Rinoa, I'll tell you where he is."

"Shut the hell up Irvine!" Zell warned.

"You shut the hell up Zell. Your precious Squall is rushing off to the hospital to be with some whore and her bastard."

"Is Squall alright?" Rinoa hearing the words Squall and hospital had gone pale.

"Of course he's alright. Didn't you hear Irvine, he took off with Laguna, some money grubbing whore and her little bastard." Quistis answered.

"You know, that's it! Why can't you find something different to call her? All you three have done is call Miss DeMarco a whore and her son a bastard." Zell said, having momentarily forgotten about going to his moms.

"DeMarco? Avalena and Tristen DeMarco?" Rinoa asked.

"I think that's what Mr. Jinx called her didn't catch the name of her son." Zell answered. "But she has long curly black hair and one hot little body, and her son, he was a cute little boy with dark brown shaggy hair, and big blue eyes."

"Humph," Selphie snorted, "that just about describes them. Why so curious Rinoa? I for one would be seriously pissed if my man took off with some money grubbing whore."

"Boy are you ever off the mark if it is Avalena DeMarco. She has more money then she knows what to do with. Sadly, her parents died when she was 13 but left her with a fabulous trust fund. And her husband left her obscenely rich, that's not including the money she's made on her own."

"Husband?" There was a quartet of voices. "She has a husband?"

"No. She had a husband that's why I said he left her obscenely rich. Her guardian married her off when she was 15. He was killed about two years after they were married." Rinoa answered.

"He was killed. How?" Zell asked.

"Well her husband had the well earned reputation of a libertine. And was found in a rather compromising situation, with a married woman, who had an insanely jealous husband. He, the husband, not only killed Stone Graysen, but his wife too…"

"Graysen? Weren't you listening? Her last name is DeMarco." Selphie interjected.

"If you would let me finish. Anyway, after her husband had been killed, she went back to using her maiden name. But what has this to do with Squall?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, the authorities showed up. Going over to Jinx, they asked, which one of the men was Irvine Kinneas. Jinx pointed at Irvine and said, "that's him."

They walked over to him, "Irvine Kinneas, you are hereby being remanded into custody for the assault on young Tristen DeMarco, the son of Miss Avalena DeMarco. Will you come peacefully, or will you cause trouble."

"You hit her son? Irvine how could you? Why would you do something so awful?" Rinoa asked horrified.

Irvine Kinneas didn't have the opportunity to answer he was being led out the door to be put in jail. Fortunately or unfortunately he was so drunk he wouldn't remember anything the next day except that he was in jail.

"Let me tell you what this has to do with Squall. All we know was that when we got here they were leaving but then that whore rubbed herself all over my Irvine…"

Selphie began but was cut off by a very disgusted, "Bullshit!"

"What was that Zell?" Rinoa questioned.

"I said bullshit, because that's what's coming out of her mouth. If you were ever really Squall's friends you could at least tell the truth. Do you really want to know what happened Rinoa?" At her affirmative nod he continued with a condensed version of what had happened once they had arrived at the restaurant. "Tomorrow when you sober up, you two are going to feel really stupid."

"So Squall is her son's father?" Rinoa asked.

"Well that's what she claims. Selphie, Irvine and I don't believe her and neither should you Rinoa." Quistis said bitterly.

"Really, but I do believe her." Rinoa said sadly.

"How can you believe the words of some lying whore?" Quistis snapped right before she let out of cry of pain, when Rinoa slapped her. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only Quistis, Selphie, and since your drunk, I'm going to use small words so maybe you might understand them. Avalena DeMarco is not a whore. Got that part? Good, and if she says that Squall is Tristen's, that her son by the way, if she say's that Squall is Tristen's father, then you damn well better believe that he is." Rinoa said angrily. Turning to Zell she asked "Could you please drive me to the hospital I want to see if Tristen is okay."

Zell walked over to where she was standing and put a friendly arm around her, "Come Rinoa, your chariot awaits." As they walked over to the door they were stopped when Quistis asked how she and Selphie were going to get back to Garden. Zell didn't even stop but threw over his shoulder, "Walk! It will sober you up and give you time to think about your actions tonight." When he and Rinoa got outside he helped her into his car, then taking the drivers seat, roared off into the night towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it. As I've mentioned before I do know that there is OOCness but there is a reason. And what's that? Keep reading future chapters to find out.

Special thanks goes out to my Beta Zen you are the best sweetie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FF 8, but if I ever win the lottery, I will and they'll be mine all mine. Ha! Ha! Ha! Of course I'll share but you'll have to send me cookies. Anyway the other characters and the name Lionsbane are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.

CHAPTER 3

The ride to the hospital was an emotional roller coaster for Squall and Avalena. Each was worried about their son. When they finally arrived they rushed him into the emergency care unit, where Avalena and Tristen were shown to a room. Where the attending physician saw them as soon as he possibly could.

The cut on Tristen's forehead was long and deep, and had bled a lot and he was in a great deal of pain. The doctor cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound and gave him two shots one for the pain and the other to help fight off any infection. Giving Avalena a bottle of elixir, he instructed that Tristen be given it every four to six hours, to help with pain and to regain his strength. But with a good nights sleep he should be right as rain by morning, except of course for the wound. Avalena mentioned the loss of blood to the doctor and he reassured her that even though it had bled quite a bit a transfusion wasn't required

In the waiting area Squall was insane with worry, one of the nurses hadn't let him go back with Avalena and Tristen and for some reason attendants kept asking him if he were all right. He was pacing back and forth silently cursing Irvine to die a slow painful death. He finally snapped when he was asked once again if he was in any pain, "No! God damn it, I'm not in pain, I'm feeling just peachy, and why the fuck do you stupid people keep asking me the same idiotic questions?"

Laguna was fairing a little better. He had gone out and smoked several cigarettes. He had offered Squall one but was told that he didn't smoke. He just happened to be inside when Squall had snapped, it was he that suggested that Squall go to the lavatory and take a look in the mirror.

When he looked in the mirror he could now understand, why he had been asked repeatedly if he were all right. God he was a mess, he had dried blood smeared on his face and left hand, his hair was caked with it and in places his tank top had soaked to his skin with blood, his son's blood. He cleaned himself up as well as he could and rejoined Laguna in the waiting area to continue his pacing.

His breathing was short and sharp, "What's taking so long?" he asked Laguna.

"I wish I knew." Laguna answered.

Squall stopped in front of Laguna, "Is he going to be alright? My son is going to be fine, isn't he? Please let him be alright." He looked at Laguna, his eyes pleading. He shook his head violently, "I can't do it Laguna. I can't loose them after just finding them. I can't loose my son or my Avalena."

"Mr. Leonhart?" A nurse questioned.

Squall pivoted around at the question, "Is he alright? Is my son alright?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, he's fine and he and your wife both want you back there with them."

"I can see him now?"

"Yes, I am sorry about the earlier confusion, you should have been allowed to go back with your wife and son." She offered in way of apology. "If you'll come with me please, the doctor is just finishing up."

He didn't correct the fact that she had referred to Avalena as his wife. He followed her down the corridor to the wards and was shown into the room where they were. The doctor had just put the dressing on Tristen's head and had given Avalena the bottle of elixir and extra bandages.

Tristen saw him, "Daddy!" He said, his voice shaking a little, from a combination of being exhausted and the shock starting to wear off. He held out his arms and repeated, "Daddy, look daddy I'm going to have scar just like yours. Now everybody will know, that you're my daddy and I'm your Tristen." And finished with a jaw snapping yawn

Squall walked over to the table, and reached down to pick Tristen up paused and looked at the doctor to see if it was okay. At the affirmative nod he gathered his son up in his arms and nestled him against his shoulder where he quickly fell asleep.

"Now there is going to be swelling and bruising, try putting ice on it to help take the swelling down. Bring him back on Monday, so we can make sure it's healing properly. If it is bring him in two weeks after that and we'll take his stitches out. And if for some reason he has photosensitivity, really severe headaches, and severe nausea or has a seizure bring him in immediately. If they try to make you wait you tell them that Dr. Vanhorne told you that is was a Priority 6, and unless I'm in surgery they will page me right away."

"Thank you so much Doctor." Avalena said, rose from the chair where she had been sitting and walked over to where Squall was holding their sleeping son. Holding out his other arm he pulled her tight up against him when she stepped into it.

After he had kissed her gently on top of the head he asked, "Excuse me Dr. Vanhorne, I was curious as if it would scar or not?" Squall asked.

"Probably a little, certainly not as bad as yours did. As for anybody questioning if that little boy is yours, then they would have to be blind." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

"Squall?" Avalena's voice was shaky, "I'm so very sorry for not insisting that you come back, I was just so worried about Tristen."

He looked down at her and soothed, "Shh my love, I understand. He's all you've had for so long. And you're all he's had."

As they walked out of the examination room and down the hall, towards the waiting room, Squall asked her, "Can I still stay with you tonight? I just want to hold you and our son."

She smiled up at him, "Tonight and every night after that if you want to."

"Yes, I want to. Because like I told you before everything went to hell, I don't intend on ever letting you go again." He whispered against her tearstained cheek. Then ever so gently, he brushed his lips across hers.

Rinoa and Zell had just come through the door into the waiting area, where they encountered Laguna. They stopped and asked if everything was all right, just as Squall, Avalena, and Tristen came through the door.

Squall and Avalena were so wrapped up in each other and their son they failed to notice anything else. Stopping once more Squall kissed the top of his sleeping son's head, and leaning down gave her another chaste kiss on the mouth and stroked her cheek.

Rinoa had seen them as they walked through the door and had started to call out to Squall, but when she saw that kiss and caress it stopped the words on her tongue. Even from where she was she could tell it was a chaste kiss, but the heat that flew off them threatened to engulf the immediate area surrounding them.

She had recognized Avalena having met her five years previously, while she was still pregnant, she had asked about the baby's father. She could still see the sadness in Avalena DeMarco's eyes, and hear the sorrow in her voice when she had said that the father was dead. She had also seen the birth announcement in the papers. And Squall, he had told her that he had never loved anyone until her. But she saw that he was crazy in love with Avalena DeMarco, it was there not only in his body language, but the way he looked at her and touched her. He never kissed me like that or even touched me like that especially not in public. They had lied to her they had all lied to her. She spun around and started to run, but Zell called out, "Rinoa wait," and grabbed her arm.

Squall looked up when he heard Zell call out to Rinoa. "Fuck!" He groaned, "I was hoping that I could tell her everything tomorrow or the day after that." They started over to where Zell, Rinoa and Laguna were waiting.

Before Squall could even start Rinoa did, starting first with Avalena, "Why did you lie to me? You told me that the father of your baby had been killed. Why did you lie?" If Avalena would have wanted to respond she didn't have the chance to, "No, I don't want to hear anymore lies from you so don't bother, and to think I felt sorry for you and I defended your reputation tonight." Then turning to Squall, Rinoa said, "You never loved me did you? What, did you two get in a fight and suddenly kiss, kiss and make up. I love you Squall. Why did you never kiss me or touch me or even look at me like that? Why?" Then she hung her head and started to cry in earnest.

"Rinoa, please listen to me." Squall said. He shifted Tristen slightly on his shoulder, released his grip on Avalena and stepped over to her. Gently taking her chin in his free hand, he tilted her face up and continued softly, "No one lied to you. Especially not Avalena, she was told that I had been killed, so when she told you that her baby's father was dead, that's what she had been led to believe. As for me loving you, I did and still do, but not the way that you deserve to be loved or need to be loved. I thought I did love you like that. Rinoa, you are one of my dearest friends and I will always love you as a friend. You deserve to be told the entire story from beginning to now. But now is neither the time nor the place for it. Avalena and I need to get our son home and put to bed. And I promise you that we will get together soon and I will tell you the story of my Avalena and me." He released her chin and gave her a one armed hug and stroked her cheek, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Stepped back to where Avalena was, and replaced his arm around her shoulders

"Miss Heartilly?"

Rinoa looked over when Avalena called her name. Avalena was smiling so warm and sweet at her, her golden amber eyes warm and inviting. Good lord, she wanted to hate the woman, but she couldn't. Even with her standing there in Squall's embrace, she couldn't hate her. Biting her lip so she wouldn't cry any more, she answered, "Yes."

"If you would like to come by at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon, you and Squall can get everything talked out, and we'll have a late lunch. Please? And if you do, bring the young man who is speaking with Mr. Loire, he appears to have as many questions as you do." Avalena offered kindly.

Rinoa debated on rather she should agree to the meeting or not. She was about to say no. But she looked at Squall and Avalena; She saw that even under the circumstances, they both seemed genuinely sorry for inadvertently hurting her. She decided that Squall did have the right to explain how and why this had happened. She continued chewing on her lip to keep from crying, "Oh, all right. Where are you staying?"

Reaching into her purse she handed Rinoa an engraved card, "The address is on the card, I look forward to seeing you again under more pleasant circumstances. I really don't mean to be rude, but could you please excuse us, we really do need to get Tris into bed." She smiled pleasantly.

With that they joined Laguna and left the hospital, where they proceeded to Avalena's home. When they arrived at her house that was on the outskirts of town and located near the beach they got out of the car. Before Laguna could leave Avalena stopped him by saying, "Mr. Loire, it's late and I have plenty of room. Please stay." Laguna turned, and saw the friendliness in her eyes.

He gave Squall a questioning look. "Don't look at me Laguna, it's her home and if she wants you stay who am I to object." He replied pleasantly

"Very well, I guess I will stay but only if you call me Laguna, after everything that has happened tonight, I think we can skip the formalities." Laguna responded.

The four of them went into the house, Avalena went and got pajamas for Tristen and showed Squall upstairs to her rooms, which took up almost half the second floor. She then showed Laguna to one of the downstairs guestrooms. While she was doing this, Squall had gently sponged the dried blood off his son, and then changed him into his nightclothes without waking him. When she got to her room, Squall was just tucking Tristen into bed. He heard her enter and turned "He's all cleaned up and still sleeping. I was wondering if I could take a shower?"

"Of course you can. You didn't even need to ask." She replied.

"I was a little reluctant to do it, unlike our son I don't have any clean clothes to change into, besides I usually sleep in the raw," he offered.

She gave him a saucy wink and said, "Give me your shirt and I'll get it into wash, and if you check the top left drawer in the dresser, I'm sure you can find something to wear at least for tonight. Tomorrow, before Miss Heartilly arrives I need to go grocery shopping and I'll get you new clothes as well, tomorrow night, I want to feel that hard naked body of yours pressed up against mine."

Squall pulled off his right glove having lost the left one somewhere between the restaurant and hospital, slipped out of the jacket and dropped it to the floor to join the glove, and pulled the blood soaked tank top over his head. On his left arm was tattooed infinity symbols, the sideways figure 8, interlocking with each other and encircling the biceps. His shoulders were slightly broad and they led down to a fantastic chest, his left nipple was pierced and had a silver ring in it, his pecs led down to a rippled washboard stomach that tapered down into the waistband of his leather pants. "You don't have to buy me any clothes."

Choosing to ignore his comment about the new clothes she walked over to the closet opened it and pulled out an armful of pink silk and feathers. "I see you still wear the gloves." She commented, "You still have Griever." She indicated his ring, "and your necklace."

He smiled, "Yes I still wear the gloves. I could never remember why I liked wearing them. Well not until I kissed you anyway, then I remembered that we both liked my hands not to have calluses on them."

"Did you know that you are still one of the best looking men I know and you have the most fantastic body that I have ever seen? You are so ripped." She murmured huskily and walked over to him, "This is new." She traced her fingers around the tattoo, smiled and pulled up her left shirtsleeve so he could see that she had one that was almost identical too his except for hers was smaller and more feminine. "And so is this," she gently tugged on his nipple ring, "I think it's sexy and hot." She ran her fingers down the expanse of his chest, her face puckering up a little, as they traced over the scar that was in the middle of his chest, from where Edea had pierced him with that ice spear over four years ago. "I've always loved the fact your not hairy Squall, I love the feel of your smooth skin against my own. And about the clothes, it's not like I can't afford them. I'm going to keep you in barbaric luxury, and trust me you will quickly and easily grow accustomed to it." Then quickly plucked the shirt from his fingers, turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Her running her fingers down his chest and tugging on his nipple ring was almost his undoing. He had never wanted her under him so badly, if their son hadn't been asleep on the bed he would have torn their clothes off tossed her in the middle of it and eased the ache that had built in his groin, and bring her again and again and again. After she walked out the door Squall walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer that she had indicated, and laughed. Lying in amongst a pile of lacy silk panties was a pair of men's hot pink silk boxer shorts that had chicabos on them. Still laughing he murmured, "I can't believe she kept these silly things." He remembered when she had given them to him and he had adamantly refused to wear them until she had told him that a real man felt secure, no matter what he's wearing and no matter what the color was, so of course he had worn them.

Pulling them out of the drawer, he walked into the bathroom. As with the part of the house that he had seen, the bathroom was just as tastefully decorated. It was a masterpiece of pink and black. The commode, shower, sinks, and sunken tub were done in rich black porcelain with chrome fixtures. The counter tops were in a pale pink that matched the towels. The floor as well as the tile that encased the tub was a checkerboard of pink and black. The walls were also painted a pale pink with a thin silver gray stripe that brought out the silver in not only the chrome fixture but also the picture frames that held small prints of different wild flowers.

He stripped off the rest of his clothes and placed them in a neat pile on the commode, stepped into the shower and let the pounding jets of warm water soothe his aching muscles. Picking up a bar of soap he made a rich lather with it and proceeded to wash away the rest of the blood from his body. Grabbing the shampoo he quickly washed his hair, like the soap it had a mild woodsy scent to it, that he recognized as her. Turning off the water he stepped out grabbed one of the fluffy pink towels and dried off. Taking special note of the huge tiled in bathtub he made a promise, that he definitely wanted to, and he smirked, "test the water" with her. Unlike years before he didn't turn away from the mirror, he still didn't see it. The girls at garden were always saying how good-looking he was, and Avalena saying that he was gorgeous. He had never seen it, oh he knew he was okay looking, Laguna had said it right earlier, his looks were above average, and that was it. Yeah he knew that his body was in fantastic shape, with the martial arts, running, some weight lifting and Gunblade practicing that he did, how could it not be.

He pulled the shorts up his long muscular hairless legs, he had started waxing when he was 16 after he had lost a bet with her and one of the consequences was that he had to shave his legs. He had grudgingly done it, but later that same day he found that he liked the way that his smooth skin felt against hers. He also found that shaving every two to three days was tedious, so he tried waxing finally finding one that didn't smell too prissy, but had a faint hint of patchouli to it and had been waxing every six weeks since that time. But now he hardly had to do it at all, only finding a stray hair here and there that he plucked out with a pair of tweezers. At first it had hurt like a son of a bitch, but after a while he found that it didn't hurt as bad just was mildly uncomfortable. He decided to be adventurous and wax off his pubic hair, wondering how Avalena would react to seeing him smooth, he had applied a liberal amount of wax to that area and then pressed one of the thin strips of fabric over it. When he finally regained consciousness, he found that the rest of the wax had semi-hardened in what was left of his pubic hair. It had taken several warm wash cloths to loosen up the gelatinous waxy mess. Looking down he realized that he would either have to bite the bullet and finishing torturing himself and since he wasn't a sadomasochist he knew that he would have to shave the rest of it off so he wouldn't look ridiculous. That had been his first and last attempt at bikini waxing or shaving that particular area of his body.

He found that the boxer shorts that had fit him well at 16 now fit a little snug across his ass and his groin. He knew that he could wear his V-Backs and be more comfortable, but he wanted to make her happy, and if wearing a pair of skintight pink shorts with little multicolored chicabos on them, made her happy. So be it. He was just happy that she was the only one who would see him in them. Picking up his clothes he walked out.

When he walked out the bathroom, he found that she had returned to the bedroom. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a pale pink silk nightgown and a matching peignoir that was trimmed with marabou feathers. She turned away from the dressing table and gave him a breathtaking brilliant smile that flashed her even white teeth. She had watched him come out of the bathroom, in the mirror on her dressing table and had almost cried with happiness when she saw he was wearing those ridiculous shorts. She had bought them for him one day when she was feeling mischievous. "They look a little snug."

"They don't fit as well now as they did when I was 16, I have grown since then. But I don't have anything else to wear, other then my underwear" he offered.

"Do you still wear V-Backs?" At his affirmative nod, she continued "if you'd be more comfortable in those go ahead and change." Then she gave him a saucy wink and said, "That way I can enjoy the feel of that nice tight ass of yours."

It was a good thing that he did have something else to wear, because the force of his erection when it hit split the thin material. He had thought that since he had finished off his shower with ice cold water, it would help keep his raging lust under control. Yeah! Right! That really helped, for about five and a half seconds. God and Goddess she was going to drive him crazy with need, before he could sate his hunger by driving into her over and over again.

It had been a little over five years since he had been with a woman. Yes he knew about his reputation at Garden, and he knew how he had earned it. He had kissed a few girls and touched them in ways that caused them to cry out in ecstasy and he had several opportunities to take it further then that, especially when he started tutoring. At the time he hadn't realized that the girls that he was tutoring in Computer Science, were the ones that had been responsible for his fast growing reputation of being a ladies man. Of course since he had a dorm mate again who had seen all the females coming and going he helped spread the rumors that "Squall Leonhart had a revolving door on his fly." But other then Avalena he never had taken it further then the kissing and caressing. There had been no sex with anyone else, oral or otherwise.

Gazing down into her beautiful face, "Tomorrow night, I'm going to make love with you, again and again and again." His eyes had grown dark with desire, "and after I've made love with you. I'm going to fuck you! Hard! Fast! And Continuously!" he paused and ordered himself to get control of his lust. "I'm going to change, and while I do, I want you to sashay your sweet little ass over there and get in that bed." His voice was authoritative.

Smiling up at him she gave a jaunty salute and replied, "Yes sir, my Commander Lionheart." Turned, shrugged out of the peignoir and let it puddle around her feet in a pile of silk and feathers. The nightgown was the same pink as the robe and billowed down around her ankles in a frothy pink cloud. She slid into bed beside their son turned to her side and watched as Squall ripped the remaining fabric away from his body and put his underwear back on. He walked over to the bed and got in on the other side of their son.

Leaning over he kissed her gently yet firmly on the mouth. "I love you so much very much, Avalena." Then he reached down and ran his fingers over the silver chain around her neck ending at a heart-shaped amber pendant, "You're wearing it."

"I love you too Squall, and I haven't taken it off since I put it on the morning I woke up and found it."

He reached out and grasped her hand holding it above Tristen's head. Both of them snuggled in a little closer so they could not only touch each other, but also have the contact with their son.

"There's been no one since you. You said that you mourned for me, part of me mourned for you too. It killed me not having you. I was sixteen and a half years old and had loved and been loved more completely in that year and half that we were together, then some people have in a lifetime. Even though I couldn't remember you, I couldn't let myself get totally involved with anyone. In my heart of hearts, I never wanted to go through such devastating pain of separation again." He smiled a little sadly, and continued, "Part of me is terrified, that I'm going to wake-up tomorrow and not remember you again, or that you will be gone and I will think that you were just a hauntingly beautiful dream. Worse still, you'll hold me to that inane promise."

She gently eased Tristen from between them and placed him on her other side. Reaching out she drew him tight against her body, and whispered, "I swear to you Squall, I will never leave you, nor will I let you forget about me. If I have to crawl to the deepest pits in hell to get you back, I will. I love you Squall Leonhart. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you so much. And that promise, you were released from it as soon as you kissed me. I should have never made you make that stupid thing to begin with." She leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth and did a slow sensual dance with his, sliding and caressing inside his mouth, while his fenced gracefully with hers. Breaking the kiss slightly, she very gently traced his lips with her tongue, and quietly said, "There hasn't been anyone else for me either. I didn't want anyone before Tristen was born, because my heart still cried out to you. After he was born, I just didn't have the time. Other then my husband you've been the only man in my life Squall. And unlike my husband, you've been my only lover."

"You never made love with your husband? Then how did you know all those things?" He blushed slightly, "all those things you taught me."

"Had sex with? Yes. Fucked? Yes. Let him educate me in the erotic and sensual arts? Yes. Did he teach me about making love? Yes. Did he make love to me? Yes. Made love with me? No. Loved him? No. You're the first and last man that I have loved Squall. The first and last man that has ever made love with me, and I want you to be the only one that ever does." She smiled at him "I need to sit the alarm, so I can get up to check on Tristen and change the bandages as well as give him more elixir."

"There's no need, I can make my self wake up whenever I need to. Part of my training to be SeeD. Rest now my love. Sleep and let me hold you. I feel the same way about you my Avalena, I love you, love you with all my heart and soul, there will never be another for me." He gave her a chaste kiss put his arm around her waist and his hand on her butt and pulled her closer.

Avalena didn't think that she would be able to sleep, due to worrying over her son, but laying there in the comfort of Squall's warm embrace, that made her realize that she didn't have to do it alone anymore. Snuggling in closer, she fell into a deep trouble free sleep.

When she awoke, sunlight was streaming in around the curtains. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was almost 8:00. Sometime during the night, Tristen had wound up beside his father, and right now he was curled up on Squall's chest. She had always wanted to see her son like this, but before last night it had been nothing but an unobtainable dream, since she thought that Tris's father was dead. She had seen her brothers Drake and Travis asleep with their children curled up on their chest the way Tristen was now, and had always thought that was when a man was the sexiest. Both were sleeping soundly, or at least she thought they were until she went to kiss the top of Tristen's head. She found herself staring into a set of pale sapphire blue eyes that were very awake and very alert.

Squall nuzzled her nose with his, "Good morning. Have I told you today how very much I love you? He asked to come over and sleep by me around 5:00 after I changed his bandage and gave him the medicine that Dr. Vanhorne gave to you last night."

"Good morning." She cuddled in closer to him, "No you haven't told me today that you love me, but I haven't told you either. I love you Squall." Then she worried her lower lip with her teeth, "You must think I'm a terrible mother. I didn't hear you when you were up with him."

"I don't think you're a terrible mother. Last night you were exhausted and you knew that I was here for you. Besides, nobody can hear me moving around, unless I want him or her to. I meant to ask you last night, how old is he?" he brought a hand up and gently rustled his son's hair.

"He's going to be five on November 15th." She answered.

Squall quickly did the math in his head; "You got pregnant on our last night together didn't you?"

"Yes! I know I told you that I was on contraceptives and I really was I went in every three months and had a shot. Fortunately for me, the one I had before that last night we had together, was a placebo. You gave me the best going away present ever Squall."

"About contraceptives, I have every intention on making love with you before the sun sits today. Do you need me to take care of it?"

"No, after Tristen was born, I decided to keep doing the shot, just in case."

"Just in case of what mama?" Tristen asked, awake now.

"So how is my little lion feeling. Is your head hurting, how about your tummy or your eyes?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"No. Everything feels perfect." He giggled, then he grew serious, "Are they supposed to hurt?"

She smiled at him, "No, there not, and that's great news."

"Mama, I'm awful hungry."

"You are huh? So what do you want for breakfast?"

"A ham and cheese omelet."

"A ham and cheese omelet? I suppose I can manage that."

"Mama, you're being silly again." Tristen looked at his father and brightly smiled. "Mama can cook anything."

"Can she now?" Squall replied with an equally bright smile.

"Yep. What do you want for breakfast daddy? Do you like omelets? They're my favorite. If you don't like them mama can fix you something else." Tristen cuddled back down against his father's shoulder.

Squall cuddled him back "I like omelets too."

Avalena had risen out of the bed and put the peignoir back on. She walked over to her dressing table, unpinned and unbraided her hair and ran her fingers through it, braided it again and pinned it back up, "Come on my little lion, and we'll get you dressed."

"I want daddy to do it."

"I don't mind." Squall answered, and peeled himself out from under his son. Hyne, she was killing him. With every subtle move that was more likely then not just part of her daily routine, she was killing him. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he reached down and picked up his pants, standing he shimmed back into them. His hair was sleep tousled, and his eyes still had that sexy half-asleep look even though he was fully awake. He sat back down on the bed, "Come on Tris climb aboard."

Tristen went to launch himself on his father's back but stopped when he saw the faded scars that morbidly decorated the expanse of skin. He reached out his hand and went to trace them. "Daddy what happened?" He asked his voice catching in his throat, his tiny fingers tentatively touching them, afraid that he might inadvertently hurt his father. He fought the tears that welled up in his eyes. Somebody had hurt his daddy unable to hold the tears back anymore he pressed his face against his fathers back, wrapped his arms around his waist and cried.

Squall reached behind him and pulled his son unto his lap, "Tristen, look at me." He commanded gently. When his son had complied he saw that his father was smiling down at him, "It happened a long time ago my son."

"But somebody hurt you, didn't they daddy." Tristen sobbed.

"Yes they did." Squall answered honestly, and reaching out wiped the tears off his son's cheeks and out of his eyes.

"How?"

Squall drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was reluctant to answer but did so to the best of his ability, "Tristen, that's a story that you are just a little too young to hear."

"Okay daddy." Tristen responded and bite his lower lip "Do they still hurt?"

"No, they don't. And neither does this one." He pointed at the scar in the middle of his chest. "Now why don't you come on so I can get you dressed and we can have breakfast." Squall answered.

"Will it hurt if you give me a ride on your back?"

Squall replied with a smile, "Not at all. So come on climb aboard the Leonhart Express."

Tristen wiggled out of his father's embrace launched him self onto his back. "Let's go, first stop my room, then on to breakfast. Choo-choo chug-chug-chug-chug." He was giggling the entire time. Standing up, Squall left the room. Father and son making train noises as they proceeded to Tristen's room.

Avalena went downstairs and stopped by the laundry room and found that his tank top was still blood stained. She was thoroughly enjoying looking at his chest, she could hardly wait to run her fingers up and down that rippled hairless expanse again and gently tug on his nipple ring, the next time using her teeth. Shaking that thought reluctantly away, she continued to the kitchen where she found Laguna, enjoying a cup of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, that I made coffee Miss DeMarco. Can't get the day started without it." He smiled at her, appreciating her loveliness. "She is stunning." He thought.

She returned his smile and replied, "Not at all." She poured herself a cup of the hot black liquid. "I can't function without at least one cup myself. And Laguna, my name is Avalena. I'm going to make omelets for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he replied. "Hyne, Squall, you have fantastic taste in women." He thought as he watched her gather the things she would need to prepare breakfast. As he watched her chop ham up into tiny cubes, grate cheese, and slice fresh mushrooms, he flashed back briefly to his long ago first love Julia and then the woman who wound up being the love of his life Raine. "Humph, just like the old man." He snorted under his breath.

She looked up from the cutting board when she heard the snort "Did you say something Laguna?"

He pondered on rather to tell her or not, and decided that he would, well at least half way anyway, "I was just thinking that if I were about 20 years younger, I would be chasing you around the kitchen. Hoping to steal a kiss from you. I just might anyway." He finished with a smile and a wink.

"You do, and you'll spend the rest of your life without one of your favorite body parts." Squall's voice came from the doorway, where he stood with Tristen still on his shoulders. He had helped his son get dressed, in a royal blue T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He had also changed the dressing on the wound again. He was dressed in the black leather pants and nothing else. He walked into the room, muscles rippling across his pecs and down his abs; sitting Tristen down at the island bar he walked over to her put his arms around her bent down and gave her a possessive kiss. "I love you so very much. Find your own woman Laguna. This one's mine."

"I love you too. I'm sorry that your shirt didn't come clean, my love." She breathed against his ear. "I'm still planning on getting you new clothes when I go into town later." He went to protest, but she silenced him with an innocent kiss.

During breakfast the sexual tension that had been present the night before was back stronger then ever. It rippled off of them and threatened to flood the room. "Ah Miss DeMarco, Avalena, I was wondering if perhaps I could take Tristen out for awhile, so that you and Squall can have um… a little time together." Laguna offered.

Turning to her son she asked him, "Would you like that Tris, would you like to spend sometime with Mr. Loire? You're not to tired or hurting are you?"

"Yes mama, I'd like that, and nope I'm feeling just fine. Will you help me tie my shoes? I can't remember how the bunny hops over the log." Taking her hand, they left through the door to go to his room.

After they had left and he had finished the cup of coffee he was drinking and was half way through another Laguna questioned, "So Squall, how long do you think you're going to need us to be gone? About half an hour or so?"

Unfortunately Squall had just taken a drink of coffee when Laguna had asked his oh so inappropriate question, and choked on the hot black liquid "You have got to be kidding me?" He coughed out.

"Is that too long?" Laguna ask.

Squall didn't answer because Avalena and Tristen had walked back into the room. But the look he gave Laguna was black. He drew the other mans attention by rapping his fingers on the tabletop. Laguna looked over and Squall was drumming two fingers against his naked chest.

"Hours?" Laguna mouthed.

Squall smiled and nodded, "At least." He mouthed back.

Laguna shook his head in wonder, but didn't make any further comments, but he was secretly pleased and a tad jealous that his son had such amazing sexual prowess. Standing he walked over to where Avalena and Tristen were and taking the little boys' hand started to walk out the door.

"Tristen you be a good boy for Mr. Loire, and Laguna, please don't let him get over taxed." Avalena said.

"I'll be good mama."

"Here, your going to need a key to get back in and let me get my purse, so I can give him…"

"The key yes, but don't worry about anything else. I'll take care of it." He took the key and departed.

After Laguna and Tristen had left, she didn't have time to wonder about anything else. Squall had come up behind her, scooping her up he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He hooked his foot behind him and deftly closed the door and continued the journey over to the bed where he sat her down.

She reached up and started to pull the pins from her hair. "No, leave it, I want to take them out." His voice was deep and husky. She slid off the edge of the bed and kissed down his chest, teasing his nipples and twirling the ring in the left one. Squall moaned with desire as she turned the ring in his nipple stopping to gently tug on it. The metal rubbed against sensitive nerves, which shot straight from his chest to the pleasure center in his brain, then down to his groin. She kissed her way down his stomach and sank to her knees in front of him. Pulling open his fly, she slid his pants and underwear down his long muscular legs and left them in a pile by his feet. Then rose back up with excruciating slowness, kissing, licking, and nibbling on his flesh, to where his erection was waiting, hard and swollen with his need for her, grasping the thick length in her hand she delicately licked the throbbing head of his cock. Enjoying the sticky spicy drops of precome. Teasing at that sensitive piece of skin just under the head and down the length of him back up to the head several times. Then slowly encased him with her mouth. "Hyne in paradise Avalena. Ohhhhhhhhh don't stop. Please don't stop, I always loved how good your mouth felt on me. Yessssss! Ahhh mmmmnnmmnnnmnm. Yesssss!" He groaned, as she drew him in and out of her mouth, and licked the ultra sensitive head of his cock, and ran her lips and tongue down that long thick vein on the underside. He felt his orgasm start to build, and started to remove the pins from her hair, one by one. "Sweet Goddess, I'm coming," he moaned. When he had removed the last pin and her hair cascaded around her and him, he exploded in her mouth in long hot bursts. Reaching down he pulled her to her feet and crushed his mouth against hers, tasting the saltiness of himself on her lips.

When he broke the kiss she looked up into his eyes and found the pale sapphire blue had gone completely black with his passion, before she could move Squall ripped the peignoir off her in a rendering of silk and feathers. The nightgown's fate was the same as the peignoir and shreds of pink silk joined the rest of the silk and feathers that were dancing around the room. Pushing her back on the bed, he grasped the waistband of her lacy silk pink panties in his teeth and ripped them off, with a passionate snarl. Removing them from his mouth, he brought them up to his nose and inhaled the scent that was her, then he tossed them across the room, pulled her legs over his shoulders and slowly kissed up the inside of her thighs. When he reached the center of her femininity he leisurely kissed and licked the pale pink flesh. Gently pulling her open with his fingers, and with strokes as delicate as a butterfly's wing he licked the bud of her over and over again, then thrust two fingers up inside her where he found her hot and wet for him, and Hyne she was so tight.

When Squall had started to oh so sweetly return the favor she had just given him, Avalena knew that she had found paradise. As he stroked her with his tongue, she grasped his head and held him closer to her, and cried out his name over and over again as he made her come once and continued his gentle ministrations brining her close, but backed off just a little. She knew that he wanted it to last as long as she did. He finally brought her again, screaming over the edge as she herself came once more against his lips, tongue and fingers, "Sweet children of the gods Squall, I'm coming." She cried out.

Moving his body up hers and dropping her legs around his waist he kissed her letting her taste herself on his mouth just as he had enjoyed the taste of himself from hers before. "I told you last night that you have the sweetest cream this side of paradise." Licking slowly about his mouth he husked out, and licked her mouth, "Ambrosia." He whispered and grasping his cock he slowly and with exquisite ease entered her. "Hyne, you're so hot and tight, and so, so wet." He groaned as he thrust in and out of her over and over again, being gentle so he wouldn't hurt her inadvertently. Since he knew that it had been as long for her as it had for him, going slowly, he was soon sheathed completely in her, and increased the tempo of his strokes. "You feel so good. I love you! I love you! Hyne my Avalena, I love you! "

"I love you Squall, you're so big and thick and hard in me. Don't stop, please don't ever stop." Avalena cried out, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, her hips rose and fell to match the sweet rhythm of his. She ran her hands up and down his back, lightly scoring it with her nails, and grasped his tight ass and helped him drive in and out of her "I love you Squall Leonhart. Mother of Hyne how I love you. Just please don't stop." The orgasm hit her with such force, she wrapped her legs and arms even tighter around his body and screamed out his name, loud and long, "SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SWEET GODDESS YES! MY SQUALLLLLLL! MMNNNMNMNMNMNMNM HOW I LOVE YOU SQUALL! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

His continued thrusting in and out of her changing the tempo of his strokes to long and deep or short and shallow. He felt her building again and when she came again, she of course screamed again. His own release hit at the same time, he pulled her half off the bed crushing her against him, his pelvis hit hers hard and fast, her hands still holding on to his tight ass. He came in hot quick burst inside her. When he did, he did a little screaming of his own, "AVALENA! I LOVE YOU! GOD DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU SO MY AVALENA" His breathing was coming out harder and faster. "I love you my sweet, sweet Avalena. For now and always I love you." He brought his mouth down on hers in one soul-searing kiss after another. Finally breaking the kiss he panted, "I had forgotten that you screamed."

He slowly pulled himself from her body, but he wasn't finished with her yet, he wasn't close to being finished. Slowly and with infinite care he kissed his way back down her body, when he reached her breasts, he looked up at her. His eyes still as passion glazed as they were before. "In my haste to be in you I neglected them," He said, then he kissed each one of her breasts "I won't forget you next time, pretties." As he tenderly licked each nipple and drew them into his mouth where he sucked on each rosy tip and grazed each one with his teeth bringing each one to an even harder nub. He continued licking down her quivering belly to where their bodies had so recently been joined. Then with unequaled skill he licked the nectar that they had created together away from her quivering center. Pulling himself back up, he kissed her again and again, he whispered, "I love how we taste together all sweet, salty, and spicy." He had grown turgid again "Do you remember what I promised to do to you last night?"

"Um hum. You promised to make love with me. Then you promised to fuck me, Hard! Fast! And Continuously!" She moaned and writhed under him in pure unadulterated lust and wrapped her arms and legs tight around his hard body.

"Right answer." He growled and thrust into her in one hard motion. Where Squall's and Avalena lovemaking had been gentle and passionate, this had all the gentleness of a raging storm. He thrust into her hard and violently. Some of his strokes were hard, fast and deep, while others where short and quick. Others were a combination of him drawing oh so slowly almost completely out of her and slamming back in with enough force to pound the headboard against the wall or drawing quickly out and going slowly back in until he was buried to the hilt again. But which ever he did she responded, by raising her hips and accepting him in her body again and again grasping his tight ass in her hands.

The entire time she encouraged him, "Fuck me Squall! Fuck me! Fuck me my Lionheart! Oh god and goddess yes! Don't stop! That's right! Fuck me hard and fast, but don't stop. Just fuck me Squall!"

"Do you know how much I love fucking you? I don't think I'll ever get enough of you! You don't want me to stop? I don't intend to." And he complied by taking each of them to higher and higher plateaus of pleasure. Their bodies were becoming soaked with sweat as he continued to pound into her hard and rough like she wanted him to. Giving her bruising passionate kisses with each hard thrust of his hips. Hers rose to meet his encasing his steel hard length in her silky softness. Each time he felt her start to come, he slowed just a little, to prolong the sweet ecstasy of being with her again. But then changing his mind he brought her to one screaming orgasm, then another. When he felt himself start to come he increased the tempo of his thrusts wanting to bring them together one more time.

"YESSSSSSSS!" Avalena screamed as she came one more time then slipped into unconsciousness

When Squall came himself, he collapsed on top of her but before he joined her in passing out he pulled her into his arms, rolled to his side and wrapped his long legs around her, keeping their bodies locked in sweet mortal combat.

Squall regained consciousness before Avalena. Thinking that hours had passed, he was pleased that the hours had only been minutes. During the short bout of being unconscious, his body had grown hard for again and he was still buried deep in her hot soft depths. He eased himself out of her, and carefully turned her to her back. He kissed her tenderly on her love-bruised mouth. Kissing softly across her lips. "I love you my Avalena." Then slowly and tenderly he kissed down her neck, with each little kiss he said, "I love you." When he reached her breasts, he did as he had promised, and very tenderly worshiped them with his mouth and tongue. Teasing her nipples into rosy little points. And still saying how he loved her. He nestled his cheek against her belly, and tenderly kissing her navel, he again said that he loved her. Then oh so softly he whispered against her navel, "I want to put my baby in you again. I want to feel our baby grow in you, while she carries it close to her heart." Then he tenderly kissed her belly again, and moved back up to her breasts, "I want to see you feeding our baby. But that will be much later, I'm a selfish bastard and don't want to share yet." He rubbed his cheek against hers, "My beautiful, Avalena. I love you." He let his fingers lightly dance down her belly, then lower, fingers threading lightly through the silky curls he stroked her softness until she grew wet for him once more. Kissing her softly on the mouth, he whispered, "Wake up sleepy-head." As he covered her body with his, Avalena regained consciousness, on that last kiss. "Welcome back, my love." He husked against her mouth and thrust into her again. He usually had better staying power, being able to go for long periods of time without coming, but it had been so long since he had been with her that he wanted her again and again and again.

Laguna had kept Tristen away for close to three hours, but his grandson had started getting tired. So he decided to bring him home. Tristen had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the house. Laguna really loved his newfound grandson. The boy was an absolute delight. He was smart, adorable, and had more charisma then was good for anybody. After he had parked the car, Laguna looked over at the little boy and wondered if this was how Squall had been at this age. He gathered up the few purchases that they had made, went to the other car door and gently removed his grandson from the car and quietly closed the door. Holding the little boy close, he unlocked the front door and carried the sleeping child inside. He had woke before anyone else that morning and had a look around the house. Granted he didn't open any closed doors, he wasn't that much of a snoop. He had found the family room, the den, and of course the kitchen.

There was no sign of Squall and Avalena, and he didn't want to go around indiscriminately opening doors, looking for Tristen's room. He decided to lay him down on the bed in the guestroom where he had spent the previous night. After he laid Tristen down on the bed, he opened the packages, and found the tank top that Tristen had wanted to buy for his daddy. Granted it wasn't the white that Squall usually wore, it was a powder blue. Blue, it seemed was the little boy's favorite color.

Laguna left the bedroom door open so he could hear when the little one woke up. He went into the kitchen and quickly and efficiently cleaned up from breakfast. He decided that he could use some more coffee and was in the process of making another pot, when he happened to glance up and see Squall standing in the doorway dressed except for his shirt, jacket and gloves. He had even put the Gunblade back on. Laguna smiled, picked up the tank top and tossed it to him.

Not even noticing the color, he pulled it over his head, "Thanks." Taking a quick glance around the kitchen, he asked, "Where's Tristen?" His son being his main concern.

Laguna smiled again "He's sleeping. I put him in the guest room where I slept last night, since I didn't know where his bedroom was and didn't want to go around opening doors."

"Thanks Laguna, for taking him out for a while and again for the shirt." He still hadn't noticed that he was wearing pale blue. But it certainly did compliment him, bringing out the blue in his eyes a lot more and making his sun kissed skin, seem darker. "Could you show me where the guest room is? I want to check on my son."

Having never felt the emotion of envy hit him so strongly before Laguna Loire was shocked when he was slammed with the thoughts of, "Find it yourself you arrogant prick. Do you know how much you're killing me Squall? Every fucking time you call Tristen son, or say my son, another piece of me dies, because you won't let me call you my son." He smiled tightly, and gritted out "Now that you're up I can go I have things that I have to get done before I head back to Esthar." Saying that, he left the kitchen and walked off down the hallway towards the front door. He didn't add that his trip to Balamb had been a total bust, since Squall still hadn't accepted him and it appeared that he never would. He needed to get the hell out of there before his son saw him crying. He knew that it would just give Squall more kindling to put on the fire of his contempt. As far as he could tell the insensitive bastard never cried and would just see tears as a sign of weakness.

"Wait, you haven't shown me where Tristen is. You are staying for lunch right? Avalena is going to be going shopping in a few minutes and get the fixings for a massive cook out, and she wanted me to let you know that you were more then welcome." Squall offered.

He put to voice the anger and hurt he was feeling, "Find him yourself you arrogant prick?" And proceeded down the hall to the front door, not bothering to answer the question on if he were staying for lunch or not.

Squall was baffled by his behavior, he wanted to know where Tristen was, but he was also curious as to what was biting Laguna on the ass. He quickly followed Laguna down the hall and as he caught up with him he said, "Laguna, will you wait a minute. What's bothering you? And you didn't answer. Are you staying for lunch?"

Laguna had stopped and crossed his arms over his chest "No I'm not staying for lunch Squall."

"Avalena will be disappointed not to mention Tris, he seems really taken with you Laguna."

"And that's why I'm not staying. All I will ever be to you is Laguna. Not father or grandpa, but always just plain Laguna." He spun quickly, his eyes burning from unshed tears, "Perhaps I'm being selfish Squall, but I want to be more to you and that sweet little boy, then just plain Laguna. Right now, I can't be just plain Laguna, so I'm going back to Esthar. And maybe one day I can accept being just plain Laguna, but not now. Maybe I'm a little jealous. Who the fuck am I'm kidding? I'm not a little jealous! I'm a lot jealous, that Tristen accepted you as his father without hesitation, and with unconditional love. I know that you probably don't give a fuck if you ever see me again and I know that you don't want to hear it, but I do love you my son."

He turned his back quickly so Squall couldn't see the tears that he couldn't fight back anymore, "Do you have any idea at all how deliriously happy I was when you introduced me to Avalena last night as your father. Then having it dashed to shit when you still referred to me as Laguna again and again. I can't stay here right now Squall. I can't stay and watch as you call Tristen son and he calls you daddy and you tell each other I love you. All I want is to see him on occasion and when you and your Avalena have other children that I can see them too. I swear to you Squall, that I will never tell any of them the truth. But could I please see my grandson again sometime? I know that you despise and hate me, but please don't deny me my grandchildren." His throat was tight and the words started to catch on that last sentence. He reached out his hand to the doorknob, turned it and walked out.

Squall was a little stunned by what Laguna had said. Did he truly hate and despise the man? Of course he didn't. Did he love him? Hmm? Did he love him? Then he heard it, like a distant echo, every I love you daddy that his son had spoken to him, every I love you daddy that he hadn't said yet, and the I love you daddy's from Tristen's brothers and sisters who had yet to be born. Dashing out the door, he called out to him, "Laguna wait!"

Laguna heard Squall call his name, but he was almost to his car. The call came again, "Laguna would you please wait?"

Tears streaming down his face he reached out his hand and grasped the handle of the door. Just one quick tug and he could get away. He pulled the door open and was about to get in when he heard,

"Father! Father please stop."

Laguna spun so fast he fell with a sharp thump on the driveway. He looked up as a hand reached down to help him up. Holding out his own hand he was quickly yanked to his feet by his son. Feeling moisture on his face he reached up to wipe his tears away. But felt the warm softness of his son's hand doing it. "Laguna, father, I…I…" the words were tasting alien on his tongue and catching in his tight throat, "I…lov…I…love…"

"I understand if you can't say it yet Squall. You have too many years of anger at me to overcome. Having you call me father is enough, and if you don't want to do it all the time, you don't have to. Is it okay if I refer to you as my son now?"

"Laguna," he shook his head, "father, I don't hate you or despise you. I try to tell you that I love you and I can't, when I can tell Avalena and Tristen that I love them. What if I never can tell you? What kind of man does that make me? I can forgive you for all of it, you were as much of a victim as I was." He looked over at his father.

"Do you love him?" The question came again like an icy whisper on the wind.

Squall laughed a little, "Yes."

"Yes what …son?"

"Yes, I love you." He laughed again, "Now are you going to stay for lunch? If you say no Avalena will hunt you down and kick your ass. Please stay." Laguna nodded his head yes, and the two men walked back into the house, and to the kitchen, where they found that Avalena was ready to go to market.

Avalena had put on a long flowing gauzy white skirt, a matching frothy white blouse, tons of silver and gold bangles and a pair of high-heeled white open toed shoes. She had pinned her hair up again but a few curls escaped from the pins and fell in wild disarray about her shoulders and down her back, giving her a freshly tumbled look. She had put on just a bit of pale pink blush, just a touch of a bronze shadow on her eyelids and just a hint of red lip-gloss on her mouth. When she saw them come into the kitchen, she walked over to them, and placing her arms around Squall she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Are you two alright now?"

"Um hum." He responded and nuzzled her neck.

"Good, I should be back before Miss Heartilly and the blond who was with her last night arrive. If you'd like to start the barbecue you'll find everything you need out on the deck. Now I do have to go."

"You are getting something other then hotdogs right?" Squall asked. Unlike most of the people at Balamb Garden who seemed to thrive on them he couldn't stand them, besides he knew what went into them and how they were made. But he loved pasta and chocolate but he also had a fondness for good beer, and good Scotch. He had drank his fair share of both, he loved the icy coldness of the beer as it slid down his throat, or the warm fire that heated his belly from the Scotch and unlike some people that he knew, he had never been drunk. He had refused to give up that much control of himself.

She paused, "I wasn't planning on getting them at all. I can't stand the things and neither can Tristen. She cringed a little, "Why is someone coming that likes them?"

"Zell, he loves them." Squall replied.

"Very well, I'll pick up some for Zell," she kissed him one more time and whispered against his lips, "You should really wear this color more often," and ran her fingers down his chest, "it makes those blue eyes of yours even more beautiful." Saying that, she picked up her purse pirouetted away from him and continued spinning over to the door, where she turned and blew them both kisses, "make yourselves at home," and skipped out in a mild cloud of perfume, woman, and sex.

Squall and Laguna had watched her spin and twirl across the room each unconsciously reaching up to snag the kisses that she had thrown them out of the air.

"Come on son, and I'll show you were Tristen is." Laguna offered. Not getting a response he tried again, "Squall!" Still nothing, he tried saying it a little louder, "SQUALL," he shouted.

Squall's eyes had glazed to a crystal blue, he was thinking about how they had taken a shower together and how they went to get dressed, she had piled her hair on top of her head, and was just wearing that white frothy shirt and high heels. He had sit down on the edge of the bed, wearing his leather pants, and watched her as she put on just the slightest traces of make up and fixed her hair. When she had piled that mass of damp curls up on her head and pinned it up, he had felt his lust starting to rise again. Not that it had really gone down any. But when she pulled a few strands out here and there to artfully fall around her shoulders and down her back. That was his undoing, and despite the fact that they had spent the last two hours making love he had grown hard instantly the front of his pants to bulging out.

He knew she had seen his reaction to her in the mirror. She turned around on the stool, stood and came over to the bed, where she put her hand in the middle of his chest pushed him backwards onto the bed, and whisked the fly open releasing him from the tight confines of his pants and underwear. She had then climbed on top of him and slid her body down his until he was fully encased in her hot, tight wetness. "I had forgotten." She husked out "That last night I told you if you didn't behave I would have to give the ride of a lifetime, and you did make that comment about sweet cream. You are such a bad boy." Saying that she placed her hands on his chest and started sliding up and down him, twirling his nipple ring as she rode him. He had reached up and put his hand under her shirt and running his hands to the back he quickly unfastened her bra. Reached back to her front and gently squeezed her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across the nipples, bringing them too pert little points. Sitting up he grasp her waist and pushed the shirt up he captured one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked, and alternated between gently grazing it with his teeth, sucking on it, or flicking his tongue back and forth across it. She had arched her back when he had sit up and was sliding harder and faster up and down his hard cock. When he went to flip her on her back, she shook her head no, and said, "You'll mess up my hair," and pushed him back down.

Leaning forward she put her hands on his shoulders and pounded her hips up and down on his. He had fisted his hands in the tousled sheets and groaned out, "Nnnnnnnnnnnnmm! Avalena, I'm coming."

Her breathing had grown short and shallow, as she continued her wild ride, "Oooooooooooooooooo! So am I." Then joined him in another earth shattering orgasm.

He had sit up and pulled her close to his chest and gave her quick little kisses. "You're going to have to take another shower."

She had slid off him, and walked over to the dresser, where she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of white silk and lace panties. "No, I want to be able to smell you on me." Then stepped into the panties, bending over to pull them up she had shaken that sexy ass at him while she wiggled them up her hips. Walking back over to the bed she turned her back to him, "Fasten me back up please." After he had, she stepped into the white skirt added the bangles and sit back down to touch up her make-up.

He knew that if he didn't get the hell out of that bedroom he'd have her flat on her back again. Standing he shoved his rapidly growing erection back in his underwear and buttoned the fly up on his pants, kissed her on top of the head and gritted out, "I need some more coffee." Then walked out of the room, downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Squall, oh Squall are you in there?" Laguna reached forward and started to rap on his forehead. But the action was immediately halted when Squall's hand came up to block it.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he finally responded.

"Yes, I said there's a huge poisonous snake at your feet and now you're dead," Laguna answered sarcastically. "What I actually said was that if you come with me I'll show you were Tristen is sleeping."

"Alright." He followed as Laguna led the way to the room where he had spent the night.

As they walked down the hallway they passed the arched entrance that led into the family room. Squall gave the room a quick glance, took one step forward, pivoted and went back to the archway. Laguna had continued down the hall turned to say something and saw that his son had stopped and was looking at something in the room they had just passed. Turning himself he walked back, and said, "Come on you can admire the furnishings later. I thought you wanted to see your son."

Squall didn't hear him, he was mesmerized by the 8'x 8' painting that was hanging over the fireplace. He recognized that painting, but when he had seen it before it had been only a photograph. He crossed the room, to get a closer look at it. He smiled, and looked up at the life-sized print.

It had been after she had taught him how much fun it was to dance naked in the rain. He had finally lost his shyness and awkwardness around her and he was more comfortable being in his own skin now. And keeping his hands off her was impossible.

They had been together for about six months and had gone on a picnic that day. She had been telling him yet again that it was all right to be more aggressive in not only leadership but other things as well. So he had taken the initiative, and had tumbled her backward into the wild flowers. He had pulled the tank top over his head, and had tossed it behind him then reaching down he unbuttoned her shell pink blouse. He had been ecstatic when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He had just reached out his hand to caress her when the first raindrops started to hit. Before he had meet her he had always hated the rain but she had pulled him outside one day while it was raining and coerced him into jumping in the puddles, then afterwards had danced with him in it.

He had laughed, and standing he had reached down and helped her to her feet. He had placed his arm around her waist and led her into a slow sensual waltz. Her body would bend and her back would arch following his movements. He had undone his fly wanting to not only dance with her in the warm rain, but to make love with her in it as well. It wouldn't be the first time, and he prayed it wouldn't be the last. Grasping her hips he lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He had reached up under her skirt hoping to push her panties aside and just plunge into her, and delight of delights she wasn't wearing any. "I was hoping you would make love with me up here today." She had whispered.

Keeping one leg around his waist she had let the other slide back down to where her toes barely touched the toe of his boot. He was buried deep inside her one of his arms was around her waist to keep her from falling and the other he had moved up so he could caress her breasts. She had one hand on his shoulder for balance, while the other held his head against her other breast. He had drawn that little peak into his mouth while he slowly thrust into her. He moved the arm that was around her waist just enough to grip her ass and allow him to help her lift her hips up and down on him.

They were so caught up in each other; they had failed to see that it had stopped raining until the clicking of the camera disturbed them. He had been quick silver in his movements, from the training he had at Garden, his own natural dexterity, and from the fluid grace of some of the things she had helped teach him. In the space of a heartbeat, he had her behind him, his cock back in his pants, and his Gunblade out in front of him. "Hand it over." He ordered. The man with the instant camera didn't even hesitate but handed the photo over.

"Is this the only one?" At the affirmative nod he had continued, "Good. Because if for some reason more of these show up, I'll hunt you down and make you regret lying to me."

He had said over his shoulder, "Avalena, sweetheart get our things." When they got back to the house he handed her the picture. "Here, you keep it, it would be hard to explain, if it turned up in my belongings at Garden.

Now here it was life size, the two of them dancing/making love. With the pinks and the purples, and the blues, of the clouds and sky swirling around them, and the yellows and oranges of the sun starting to peek through again, in that field of wild flowers that were the same hues as the sky. She had her head thrown back, her long curly black hair almost touching the ground, her back arching just slightly the shell pink blouse billowing around her elbows. One of her hands was on his shoulder the other holding his head close to her breast, as her fingers ran casually through his hair. One leg was wrapped snuggly about his waist and the other leg ran down the length of his leather clad one resting her tiptoes on the toe of one of his black leather biker boots. Her skirt had bunched up in the front where their bodies had been joined, but hung long and flowing in the back. He had one arm around her waist his hand cupping her butt, his other hand was cupping one of her breast and his head was resting against the other.

Laguna had come into the room behind him and was also looking at the painting. It was he that had noticed the little gold placard that was underneath it that read, _Lovers Dance_ and noticed in the corner barely discernable, due to the fact that it looked like the label to the tank top, was the name Adem. Laguna was impressed, she had an Adem painting and it looked like it had been painted especially for her. He looked a little closer at the two people in the painting who were locked in the innocent sensuous embrace of the _Lovers Dance_. There was something hauntingly familiar about them. Wait could it be? Was it? "Squall, that's you and Avalena isn't it? This painting is the most innocently erotic thing I have ever seen."

"Yes, it's Avalena and I." He answered with a smile.

"Can I ask how old you both were? The reason I say it's innocently erotic is that it has the first blush of young love in it, but also the knowledge of the first children of the Creator."

Squall smiled again, "I was about 15½ and she was around 18. But why should age matter, it's not like I wasn't willing."

Laguna was a little shocked at first, over the fact that Squall had in all technicality still been considered a child at that time that this incident had occurred, and the Over Protective Father started to immerge. According to the laws, Squall had been taken advantage of, and he was about to tell him so, but stomped the words back down. After all would he be so upset if she had been 15 or 16 as well? No, he wouldn't besides Squall had said that he was willing. Where the Over Protective Father had been moments before stood a different father, the Cocky Father. Cocky Father was at the opposite end of the spectrum from the over protective one. Yes Cocky Father was bursting with pride that his 15½-year-old son had been banging a hot looking older woman. But before Cocky Father could say something totally stupid and inappropriate, Smart Father kicked him in the ass. Laguna had a feeling that there were several other Fathers, just waiting for the opportunity to show up. But they all revered Smart Father. "I'm not going to act like I'm to pleased with the fact that she was an adult and you weren't at the time, nor am I going to strut around like a peacock, because you had scored, with an older woman. Because even though you weren't technically an adult at the time, you were still a man and had been for quite awhile." Laguna continued with, "You were old enough to make your own decisions and had been for some time. After we go check on Tristen, we should go and get the grill fired up and you can tell me more about her."

Squall followed Laguna to where his son had been napping. When they walked through the door they saw that he was awake. Tristen was a little disoriented, this wasn't his room. Before panic could hit, he saw his daddy. "Daddy." Then smiled, "daddy you're wearing the shirt I picked out for you. Makes your eyes bluer and prettier." And held out his arms to his father.

Squall was a little baffled, that was the second time that someone had refereed to this shirt making his eyes bluer. Walking over to the bed he happened to catch a glance of himself in the mirror that hanged over the dresser. He saw that his eyes had gone from the pale sapphire blue they usually were to a deeper sapphire blue and finally noticed that he was wearing a pale baby blue tank top. Smiling, he decided that he liked the look of it, he had always preferred the monochrome of black and white, with just that small hint of the red belt straps for Lionsbane. He pivoted and walked over to the bed where Tristen was, "So you think this blue shirt makes my eyes look bluer huh?"

"Yep." Tristen answered, "Blue is my favorite color daddy. What's yours?"

"Black." Squall answered.

His eyebrows knitting in thought Tristen piped up with, "Mama's say's that black isn't a color it's a neutral."

Laguna snorted "Well I guess he told you huh?"

"Come on Tris, you can help your grandpa Laguna and I set up the barbecue." Turning around Squall sat on the edge of the bed, so his son could climb aboard for another piggyback ride.

"Daddy I can't help. Mama say's I can't touch matches. I don't wanna get in trouble." His eyes, due to the royal blue shirt, he was wearing had turned an amazing shade of an even darker sapphire blue then his fathers started to fill with tears. So instead of climbing on his fathers back, he buried his face back in the pillow.

Squall turned and picked his son up and cuddled him in his lap, "Tristen, shh, Tris. I hadn't thought about that. Shh now, you won't get in trouble if you watch will you? What do you do when your mama sits up the barbecue?"

Tristen had stopped crying and was hiccuping a little, "I watch her and I...I... draw and while we wait for the coals to get just right we..." he sniffed a little, "we draw together, or sometimes paint."

Smiling at his little boy, he said, "Get your pencils, paints and paper and met your grandpa and I out on the deck? Can you do that or do you need some help?"

Not answering Tristen asked instead, "How come you keep calling Laguna my grandpa?"

"Because he's my daddy." Squall answered.

"Alright. I guess that's a good enough reason." Tristen responded, then launched himself off Squall's lap into Laguna's startled arms. "Grandpa!" He squealed, "I'm the luckiest boy ever, cause' now I have a daddy and a grandpa." Then chirped, "Grandpa, can you help me get my art stuff, please?"

"I sure will Tristen, come on and show me where it is." Laguna replied and started to shift the little boy to his back to give him a pony ride.

Tristen squirmed down and said, "I can walk."

"Now how come you'll let your daddy give you a pony ride but not your grandpa?"

"Cause' you're old, and I might hurt you." Tristen answered with the brutal honesty that only a 4-½ year old could muster.

Squall choked back a snort of laughter, and threw the words that Laguna had flung at him earlier right back at him, "Well I guess he told you." He said with a chuckle and walked out the door towards the deck, to do as Avalena requested.

Laguna didn't know if he should be offended or not, and found he could not. Where there were several fathers running around in his head. There was only one grandpa, and as far as he was concerned the universe revolved around this one little boy. "Well come along and show me where you keep your art supplies." Taking the little boys hand in his, they proceeded out the door. "So your mama paints huh?"

"Yep, come and I'll show you the one in the family room." Tristen grabbed his grandfather's hand and started to drag him in that direction.

"Wait just a second, your mama painted that?" At Tristen's affirmative nod, Laguna continued, "Your mama is Adem? Did you know that your mama is a famous artist?"

"I knew that." The tone suggested that everybody should have known that. "The painting that you saw, one time somebody offered my mama, a lot of money for it, and mama said that she would never, ever sell that painting. That is was special to her." Tristen stopped, "I asked her why it was special and she said when I was older she would tell me. Do you know why it's special Laguna?" Then he giggled, "I mean grandpa."

Laguna knew, but it wasn't his place to tell Tristen, so he said, "I think that you're mama's right. That you need to be just a little bit older."

Tristen blew out a puff of air, and said, "It sucks being 4."

Laguna and Tristen had soon joined Squall out on the deck, where he had put the briquettes in the barbecue, but was waiting just a bit longer to light them, so they would be burned down to the perfect temperature to barbecue with.

While Tristen drew and enjoyed a can of Dollet's Fine Draft Root Beer, Laguna and Squall also enjoyed cans of Dollet's Fine Draft Beer, sans the root of course.

"So son, tell me about her." Laguna said.

Squall asked, "What would you like to know about her? It's a little funny that I know more about her family then I do my own."

"Alright the accent, I've never heard anything like it before."

Squall smiled fondly, he had always loved listening to Avalena talk and could do so for hours. "It's beautiful isn't it. It's called brogue, or that's what Avalena's great grandfather said it was and she told me that he always spoke like that. His mother was fey, one of the faire folk and was rumored that she had mystical powers. Avalena was the first female child to be born into the family in three generations and she inherited her great-great grandmother's power, since it's passed down through women. She said that her great grandfather insisted that they keep some of the traditions alive. Like celebrating four certain days during the year that are called Equinox and Solstice, there are other things as well. She told me that they, all of her remaining family, except her brother Zane speak with an accent, the brogue. When she was 13, her parents and two of her brothers were killed while they were on holiday and her eldest brother Zane retained custody of her. He married her off when she was 15 to a man who was 20 years older then she was. And from what she told me he had a voracious sexual appetite and had given the word debauchery an entirely new meaning. He had spent most of his life learning new ways too not only please women, but have women please him. He taught her how to give pleasure and how to receive pleasure in a variety of different ways. She was going divorce him, when she had overheard him talking to one of his equally lascivious friends about doing a special party one night and have her as the entertainment. He and his fellow debauchers had founded a little club that would only admitted libertines. They called themselves The Salacious Satyrs. She got incredibly lucky her husband, Stone Graysen, was killed before he could follow through with that plan, when he was found in bed with the wife of an insanely jealous man." Squall had stopped in telling the story when he had seen Laguna go pale at the mention of Avalena's deceased husband name. "Are you alright father?"

"Stone Graysen, she was married to Stone Graysen? Sweet mother of Hyne I heard of his debauchery in Esthar. Holy Hyne, how did she survive that, that, that perverted fuck as her husband? Did she know that he had been married twice before? Both of those young girls had died. They were found, um… well… they were found. Hyne how to say this."

Squall's heart had started pounding hard and fast in his chest, when his father had said those girls had died. "Just spit it out."

"Well, they were…to put it bluntly, they were fucked to death." Laguna put a comforting hand on his sons shoulder, "Merciful Hyne, I'm so glad that she escaped from that…"

Laguna didn't answer, because Squall did, "That twisted son of a bitch?"

"Well yes, but I was thinking of more unpleasant things to call him, if you must know." Laguna offered.

"Daddy?" Tristen ask.

"What is it Tristen?" Squall replied, smiling at his son, tipping the can to his lips.

"What does fuck mean?" He asked innocently.

Laguna started laughing, but unfortunately for him, Squall had just taken a mouthful of beer and spewed it into his laughing face. He coughed out, "What?" He didn't think that his son had over heard the conversation, but apparently he had.

"Daddy, I ask what fuck meant?" Tristen repeated.

Laguna was still laughing, he wiped the beer off his face and regaining a little control, "Yes daddy, what does fuck mean?" He asked and went off into more peals of laughter.

Squall had never thought that he would be hit with that particular question. Well at least not yet. How could he answer? He knew he couldn't tell Tristen the truth. Avalena would throttle him if he did. He also knew that if he didn't come up with a plausible explanation and Tristen asked her there would be hell to pay. If he could just think, he would be able to tell Tristen something. It didn't help that his own father was laughing like an idiot.

"Daddy are you going to answer me?" Tristen asked.

Laguna continued to snort with laughter, "Yeah daddy aren't you going to tell Tristen what fuck means."

"If you do not shut up this instant I will strike you dead." Squall hissed at his father, his eyes flashing blue fire a snarl on his lips. Although when he turned to his son the snarl had turned to a smile and his eyes had lost the anger and were filled with love and devotion. "Well my son, that word has several meanings." Squall paused, then continued with, "And each one is something that a little boy should not know yet. But, I promise that when you get older I will tell you."

"How much older? How 'bout when I'm five? I'm gonna be five on my birthday." Tristen replied brightly.

"No, not when you're five, I was thinking more like when you were at least 11 and I would like for you not to use it either." Squall answered rustling Tristen's hair and gave his little boy a hug. "Now normally I wouldn't ask you to keep secrets from your mama and I promise that I will talk to her about this later, so I don't want you to say anything to her okay?"

"Okay daddy, how 'bout grandpa? Are you going to tell grandpa what it means? 'Cause he doesn't know what fuck means either. Can he ask mama what it means?" Tristen asked innocently.

"No, your grandpa's not going to say anything either, are you grandpa?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow at Laguna, then he added caustically, "And about me telling your grandpa what it means. I think that I should wait until he's older too."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

While these events where unfolding at the house, Avalena had reached the down town area of Balamb, which had turned into a sprawling metropolis. Parking her car at one of the parking lots she set about doing her shopping. Her first stop was Shanghais Superior Spirits, where she purchased two bottles of Jackie Walker Black and Gold. She took these out and placed them in the trunk of her car.

Her next stop was Morgan's Market, where she not only put an order in for groceries to be delivered the next day. She also purchased several different pre-made salads, as well as the fixings for a fresh green one, fresh fruit, chips, soft drinks, beer and a variety of condiments and meats, which included hot dogs, flat cut ribs, and burger patties. She pushed her cart over to the bakery where she purchased fresh baked bread and buns for the hot dogs and burgers. She was trying to decide on rather to buy a cake or to stick with the homemade ice cream that she already had.

"Excuse me."

She turned and saw a tall blond haired turquoise eyed, extremely handsome young man, "Oh, I'm sorry am I in your way?" She asked smiling. Hyne in heaven he was almost as sinfully beautiful as Squall was.

Seifer shook himself subconsciously, her accent was rich as honey and twice as sweet, and Hyne she was so exquisitely fair. "No not at all. I was in Jinx's last night, and was wondering how your little boy was?" he replied.

"He's doing fine. Thank you for asking. I'm Avalena DeMarco, and you are?"

"Seifer, Seifer Almasy." He answered. He started to back away, "I'm glad you son is okay."

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Almasy. There's something familiar about you. Are you from Balamb Garden too?"

When she had said that he looked familiar he had hoped that she didn't recognize him from almost seven years before. But she had asked about Garden. "I used to be." He answered.

"Then you must know Squall Leonhart."

"Yes, I know Squall Leonhart."

As they had been talking she had asked what he thought about her dessert decision. And went with his suggestion that she should do both and that if it were him he would go with Morgan Masterpiece which was six layers of "Chocolate Heaven" as he put it, "I should know it's one of my absolute favorites."

"Mine too." She replied and had the baker box the cake for her. As they left the bakery and headed towards the cashier she continued talking to him. "So while you were at Garden, were you friends?"

"Uh, not really, but not enemies either. Although, I always admired him, he has the most stone cold discipline and superior fighting skills of anyone I have ever seen." He answered honestly. But added to himself "Yeah at Garden people either liked him, hated him, or were scared shitless of him."

"That's to bad that you aren't friends. If you were I would have invited you to the barbecue that we're having this afternoon." She said with a dazzling smile.

"I would have refused." He replied.

She paid for her groceries and was on her way to the door, when she was stopped by Seifer asking, "Would you like some help?"

"That would be great, my car is right outside." She answered with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen

They had put her groceries in the car, and she decided to offer the invitation anyway, hoping that Squall wouldn't be too pissed off at her. "Thank you so much Seifer. It's alright if I call you Seifer isn't it? If not I can continue calling you Mr. Almasy, anyway since you've been such a great help to me, in getting these out to my car and picking out dessert. Especially picking out dessert, I really would like for you to join us this afternoon."

"Seifer is fine and I have to refuse."

"Well if you insist. But, I have to let you know I do the most amazing barbecue on the planet."

He really did wish that he felt more comfortable going to her cook out. She was without a doubt one of the nicest people that he had ever met. She just made him feel good about himself without even trying, just by standing there and talking to him. He knew that she would make him feel welcome, that didn't necessarily mean that Squall would. After all the history they had together. He rubbed his scar with the ball of his thumb; there was that, and the fact that while he had been under the influence of Edea, Adel and Ultimecia, he had not only tried to kill Squall, but Rinoa as well. That's the thing that bothered him the most, Rinoa had thrown him over for another man, and not just any man but his rival. He knew that he hadn't been too receptive to her when she had suddenly turned up at Balamb Garden, and he knew why. He had already started down the road of destruction that had damned him. But deep down in that secret place in his heart he still loved her and wished that she were his. He shook his head trying to chase away the thoughts. He wondered how she fit into this equation, how she would feel if she knew about Squall and Avalena.

Avalena had no idea at all what Seifer was thinking. But from her observations, he was in deep thought. "Please come to my barbecue."

"You don't give up do you?" he said with a chuckle.

"No! I don't, you may as well give in, because I'm going to wind up getting my way."

"My answer is still no. You may be able to wrap Squall Leonhart around that pretty little finger of yours, but it's not going to work on me, and don't even try the pouting thing."

She fisted her hands in her hips, "Excuse me! I do not pout! I am a DeMarco and DeMarco's do not pout! I'm morally offended that you said so." She huffed out her eyes sparkled gold fire.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you what can I…" Seifer paused mid-sentence, he looked at her face and saw those amazing golden amber eyes sparkling, "Damn me, you are good. You almost had me that time." He laughed again. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time the last time he had laughed like this was while he and Squall were still at the orphanage together. He smiled at the memory.

_He and Squall were best friends and had caused all sorts of mischief together. Like putting Zell's hand in warm water and causing him to wet the bed. Or putting cellophane over the toilet seat to teach the other boys a lesson about remembering to lift the lid, because even boys had to sit down on the toilet every now and then and sitting in pee-pee, eww. Then there was the time that Zell had tattled on him. He had gotten in trouble and was sent to bed without dinner, since Matron never hit them. And Irvine had started laughing about it and said it served him right. That night his empty tummy woke him up and he glanced cautiously around the room, hoping that maybe everyone else would be asleep and he could go and sneak something out of the kitchen. He saw Squall sitting by Irvine's bed and tying pink ribbons in his hair. The younger boy's shoulders suddenly tightened, he knew he was being watched. He turned and glowing crystal blue eyes meet turquoise ones. Squall held his finger up to his lips. Then took the lipstick tube that he had pilfered from Matron's room and put it on Irvine's lips. Walking stealthy across the room, he put little strands of the ribbon by Zell's bed and tickled his wrist just enough for Zell to open up his clenched hand. Oh so carefully he put the tube in Zell's hand along with little pieces of ribbon. He walked over and smiled down at him, handed him the cookie that he had been given for desert and whispered, "Goodnight Seifer, pleasant dreams." Crossed over to his bed laid down and fell asleep, an angelic smile on his 'innocent' face. Zell had gotten in so much trouble. And Irvine had to have most of his hair cut off, because some of the ribbons that Squall had tied in his hair he had knotted in and Matron had gotten tired of listening to Irvine scream as she either tried to untie them or get the knots combed out. So she had taken her scissors and had clipped them out. He and Squall had taken off down to the beach and had laughed like loons. It was their secret and one they had gotten many a laugh over in the next few months while Irvine's hair grew back and Zell had to help do dishes every night as punishment. He had protested that he had done nothing wrong, but Matron had pointed out that the evidence proved that he had. So he had gotten in trouble for lying too._

And yet here he was laughing again like he had before he became so jaded.

"Would it help if I flirted? Would you say yes then?"

"No."

"No it wouldn't help or no you wouldn't say yes?"

"No to both." He laughed again. He was really starting to like this woman. In her he saw someone who could be his friend and not give a damn about his past.

She didn't say anything to that comment because something in the window of the shop behind him had caught her attention. She pointed behind him, "Would you look at those. I've got to get a pair of those for Tristen. Very well, if you won't come to my cook out, will you at least keep me company while I finish my shopping, I won't be long."

"Oh, alright." He grouched half-heartedly.

When they walked over to the window Seifer saw what she was talking about. It was a pair of black leather pants, like the ones Squall wore except done in miniature Going into the store she quickly picked out three pairs of faded blue jeans and six pairs of soft leather pants for Squall in the customary black of course. Before she had left home she had gotten his new sizes. She also picked out two pairs of the leather pants for their son. Next she picked out half a dozen V-Backs and an equal number of pairs of socks and placed them on the growing stack of clothes on the counter. She snagged a little pair of leather biker boots as well as a black leather bomber jacket with a white fur collar that was exactly like the one that Squall wore. Walking over to where the tank tops were she picked out three that were white and three black. Then remembering how incredibly sexy he looked in that pale blue she decided to add some color as well. She picked out a royal blue and a deep blood red and was reaching for a royal purple as well when she dropped one of the white ones.

"Damn it. Seifer would you be a love and hold this for me please." She asked sweetly and held out her purse. If Seifer Almasy knew what a devious mind Avalena had he would have turned and ran in the opposite direction, instead of just blindly holding out his hand. She knelt down picked up the white tank top and went ahead and grabbed the purple one as well. To the growing pile of clothes, she threw on several pairs of soft black leather gloves and several pairs of silk shorts in a variety of colors forgoing the hot pink. Then she turned to him and gave him the most bewitching smile he had ever seen on a woman. She leaned in towards him and said, "Now, you have one of two choices. You can come to my barbecue, or in about three and half seconds I'm going to start screaming that you stole my purse."

Seifer hadn't really been paying attention to what she had handed him, but when he looked down, he saw that hell and damnation it was her purse. Seeing that mischievous gleam in her eyes, he knew that she had him. "You're going to hell for this. You realize that don't you? You are going straight to hell! Fine, I'll come to your barbecue. But I'm not going to have any fun." He sulked.

She laughed merrily, "Honey, I'm going to hell for a lot of things, this is only a minor infraction against my immortal soul. I'm just glad you finally came around. And trust me Seifer you are going to have fun." She smiled again this time it was so genuine that he couldn't stay mad at her not that he really was to begin with. She deftly plucked her purse from his fingers and went up to pay for the clothing.

When they walked out of the store she glanced at her watch. "Damn it, we have to hurry, Miss Heartilly is going to be at my house in an hour, so Squall can tell her our story. And I have just scads of things that I have to get done."

Seifer followed her over to the car opened the drivers side door for her and waited while she slid behind the wheel closed the door for her and went to the other side of the car and got in on as well. He said, "Rinoa's going to be there?" The hard set of his jaw had gone soft when he said her name and his eyes showed emotions that Avalena hadn't seen there during their brief acquaintance.

But she had seen that look before. She had seen it last night and again this morning when Squall, had told her how much he loved her. She didn't want to ask him yet if he loved Rinoa Heartilly, feeling that she didn't know him well enough. Before she could pull away from the curb, she was startled by the sudden appearance of an enormous dark skinned man with black hair and a pale woman with silver hair, running up to the car. She quickly hit the auto lock.

"It's okay I know them," Seifer groaned. She unlocked the doors, which allowed him to roll down the window.

"Yo, Seifer where ya' going ya know?" Raijin asked as he skidded to a halt by the car.

"I'm going to a barbecue, with Miss DeMarco." He replied.

"Is it safe ya know." Raijin asked.

"He'll be fine." Avalena answered for him

"How do you know she's doesn't have, something nefarious planned ya know. We might never see you again ya know."

"IDIOT." Fujin emphasized and smacked him in the head, then pointed at Avalena, "SQUALL'S WOMAN!"

"Ah yeah, I thought you looked familiar, we were just worried ya know. You didn't have anything planned for today, ya know."

"I didn't realize that you had become my social secretary Raijin." Seifer said sourly, the good mood that he had been in was quickly disappearing only to be replaced by a pounding headache. "I'll see you later. Miss DeMarco, we can leave anytime your ready." He said as he rolled the window back up.

"I'm ready now and Seifer and please call me Avalena." She said and started the car and as she started to pull away, glancing back at Raijin and Fujin who looked like they had just lost their best friend, she turned to him and said, "Your friends can come along if you'd like."

"Miss DeMarco," he started but when she held up her hand, he smiled and said, "Avalena, I thank you for the offer to include them, but sometimes I would like more then the 15 minutes a day of alone time that I get. So please just drive."

The drive to her house on the outskirts of town was stilted at first. She was a little irritated that his two friends had seemed to kill his good mood. So she decided to try to get him to laugh again or at the very least smile. "It must suck being you. 15 minutes a day, how do you get things done? There are just certain things that need to be done during the day that does require some degree of privacy. I mean, oh come on do they like watch you while you bathe or sleep? That would just creep me out."

Seifer actually did smile just a little, "Alright so maybe it's more then 15 minutes."

"If you want to talk about it go ahead." She offered.

"You know…" and that's what did it, those two little words pushed Seifer Almasy into a fit of rage. "Son of a bitch. Now I'm doing it." He continued in his tirade, "No Raijin, you stupid fuck I don't know, but if you tell me maybe I will. And Fujin, what the hell is it with freaking emphasizing every single god damned word. And they wonder why I want to get away from them every now and then. I would love to be able to just wake up one morning, have a cup of coffee and read the paper. Without having to worry if Raijin has gotten grease on it from one of his latest projects or if Fujin has clipped all the coupons out of it. I would like to sit and listen to my music or curl up in front of a fire with a glass of good scotch or cognac and a book of poetry."

He wasn't finished, he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out one of the cinnamon flavored cigarillo that he enjoyed, he turned to her to ask if it was okay. "I'd actually prefer that you didn't." She said. Instead of putting it away, he put it in the side of his mouth but didn't light it, just held it there clenched in his teeth.

"And I'd like to get a cat. I love cats but can I have one? No! Raijin say's that he's allergic to them. Why don't I kick them out you may ask? Well I'll tell you, I feel a little sorry for them. Don't tell anyone that okay. I have no privacy and yeah it really creeps me out when I wake up and find Fujin watching me sleep, or having Raijin come in while I'm using the head, and not leaving, just standing there watching me." He put the cigarillo away and pulled out a flask, opening it he held it up to his lips but stopped, not wanting to offend her.

"Go ahead, your not driving." She said and smiled at him.

He tipped the flask up to his lips and took a long healthy draw from it, rolled down the window and spat. "That is fucking it. I've fucking had it up to my eyebrows. Which one of those stupid moronic idiots put brandy in my flask, they know I despise brandy." He didn't have time to finish his tirade because they had just pulled up in front of the house.

"Do you feel any better at all?" She asked him with that same warm smile, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He felt better then he had in years, "Actually I do. Thank you Avalena." Then he started laughing "I'm glad you insisted that I come to your barbecue. I guess I just needed to vent."

"I'm glad that you feel better, but come on. These things aren't going to carry themselves in." She said and started to open her door but was stopped when Seifer reached over and grabbed the handle preventing her from opening the door.

"Allow me." He said and smiled at her. Opened his door stepped out, closed it and crossed to hers and opened that door as well. He reached his hand in to offer her help out. After he had he closed her door he followed her around to the trunk so he could carry in her groceries for her.

Squall and Laguna heard car doors slam. Laguna looked at his watch it wasn't even 1:30 yet, so he seriously doubted it was Rinoa and Zell, he didn't have time to make the observation to Squall, for he had already left for the front of the house.

When Squall opened the front door to go out and help Avalena he was just a little shocked that she already had help in the form of Seifer Almasy. Squall had discovered earlier that he was a little jealous and possessive where she was concerned, and that was just harmless flirting from his father. He trusted her, he'd trust her with his life, and he had never thought that about anyone before. Ever! Not even Rinoa, which he knew was what had trapped him in the time- compressed world for awhile. But Seifer, he wasn't too sure about. What was his agenda in this? Why was he here?

Walking over to the trunk where she was standing he put his arms around her drew her in close, pulled her up, while leaning down a little and gave her a quick kiss. "I missed you." He whispered against her mouth.

"I missed you too," she murmured, and standing on tiptoes whispered in his ear, "I'll explain later."

He looked down into her eyes and saw all the love she had for him shining back at him. "Hyne I love you." He said with a smile, then added, "I suppose we should get these groceries carried in huh?"

"I love you too and yes."

Kissing her again, he gave a half grin, "I didn't realize that I was insanely possessive of you. And I know that there is really no need to be is there?"

"None at-all, heart and soul, I'm yours Squall Lionheart. From the top of my head to the soles of my feet, I'm yours. And all those points in-between that you love so much, I'm yours. Now come along we really do need to get these things carried in, and get lunch started." She glanced at her watch, "Good grief, it's 1:30, and I haven't even started to get things ready. I blame you for this Seifer."

"Me! How in hell is it my fault?" Seifer sputtered and was just a little outraged.

She grabbed the packages from the clothing store and headed for the door, in a whirl of gauzy fabric and the subtle scent of woman. "Why it's simple of course, if "you", would have just agreed to come to lunch instead of arguing with me, then "I" wouldn't be behind schedule. But no "you" had to play hard to get!" She laughed, stuck her tongue out at him and went into the house and said, "Well come on hurry up. The groceries aren't going to carry themselves in."

Squall reached into the trunk and started pulling out the bags of food. He was finding it really hard not to burst out laughing especially at the look of chagrin that was still on Seifer's face. Seifer came to the back of the car and started to help gather up the rest of her purchases.

Seifer let out a semi-disgusted snort, "That woman, is the most exasperating, most devious female that has ever drawn breath."

"Watch it Almasy! You're talking about the woman I love." Squall said, clenching his upper lip and lower lip together to keep from laughing. Part of him agreed with Seifer, that she could be exasperating and a little devious, but that was just part of her charm.

"Sorry. I really didn't want to come to your little cook out, but she…" He couldn't finish, he was still a little embarrassed, that she had hooked him as expertly as a master fisherman with a prime catch.

"She played you, didn't she?" Squall asked and looking into the trunk, "Let's get this carried in and I'll come back out and get the rest of it."

They walked towards the house, and Seifer said, "Yes, if you really must know she played me. Do you want to know what she did?" At Squall's affirmative nod, he continued. "She dropped something, handed me her purse, and said, just oh so sweetly," that last part was heavily laced with sarcasm, "Seifer honey, hold my purse. And like the idiot that I am I took the damn thing. Then she looked at me, batted those pretty golden eyes and told me I had one of two choices that I would come for lunch. Or she would start screaming her pretty little head off that I had stolen her purse. I really didn't want to go to jail again, so of course I said yes. Only you could fall in love with someone like that Leonhart."

"Really? She reminds me of you."

That revaluation startled Seifer who had followed Squall to the kitchen, where they sit down the packages they were carrying. Avalena had been pulling out plates when they had walked in she sat them down with the glasses and flatware she had already pulled out. "Just sit them on the counter please. Is that everything?"

"No, there's a few more things. We ran out of hands. I'll be right back sweetheart." With that Squall turned and lopped back outside and grabbed the liquor and soft drinks out of the trunk, resting the beer on his shoulder he started to grab the basket that the bottles had been sat in.

Seifer had followed him out, and closed the trunk, "Let me take something." He offered, and took the basket of bottles and the bakery box that held the cake. "Uh…Squall if you really don't want me stay I can make an excuse and leave."

"Absolutely not. Avalena invited you and it is her home so who am I to tell her who she can and can't have over. The only one I would strongly object to would be Irvine Kinneas. Although I don't think I have to worry about him ever being invited especially after what he did to Tris." Squall responded.

"I am glad that your little boy's okay. After you had left last night Kinneas said that you had a really bad temper. I told him if it had been my son that I would have killed him."

"Thanks Seifer, I really did want to kill that son of a bitch, and not just for hitting my son, but for putting his hands on my Avalena." Squall growled.

Seifer had placed the basket on the counter, while Squall put the beer in the refrigerator. When Squall turned back around he was holding two cans of the icy cold liquid that had already been in there. "Here." He said and handed Seifer one of the cans. "Let's go out to the deck."

"Thanks." Seifer replied, "By the way, did you know that is a really good color for you. Before we go out can I tell you something? Because of everybody I know you're the only one who won't laugh at me." Even though I've done it to you, he thought bleakly. At Squalls nod and the raised inquisitive eyebrow, Seifer started to tell him about how his feelings for Rinoa had never really gone away. Before he could continue the doorbell sounding interrupted him.

"Squall, honey will you get that please?" Her voice came from upstairs.

"I'm going to make this quick, she invited Rinoa and Zell to lunch too, I know you don't really like him but please try to get along with him. No name calling or baiting." Squall said and sauntered towards the front door.

When Squall got to the front door he opened it and admitted Rinoa and Zell into the house, greeting Rinoa with a friendly kiss on the cheek. He could still see the hurt and confusion in her brown eyes and on her pretty face. "I never meant to hurt you." He said and smiled at her. "Come on and I'll show you out to the deck, Zell Seifer's here, and I already asked him to play nice. So I'm asking the same of you." With that he flung a comforting arm around Rinoa's shoulders and led her to the back of the house.

Her heart had skipped a beat when Squall said that Seifer was there. "Get a hold of yourself missy." She silently admonished herself. Seifer had shown her exactly what he had thought about her when he did that whole thing with Adel. Even though she loved Squall, late at night, in her secret dreams it wasn't the sapphire blue eyes or the rich dark brown hair she saw. It was the startling turquoise eyes and the golden blond hair of Seifer Almasy. It was his mouth that she felt crushing down on hers, his hands she felt on her body. Then she'd jerk awake, feeling like she was being unfaithful to Squall. Squall Leonhart who had so much loss and pain in his life she didn't want to be the one to cause him anymore. Especially if she broke it off with him and went running back to Seifer. That is if Seifer would have her.

When they got out to the deck Squall saw that even though he had lit the coals they still weren't at the right temperature. He glanced around for Avalena and Tristen but there was no sign of them. "Where's Avalena and Tristen?"

Laguna replied, "Oh he got some paint on his shirt and wanted to change so she took him to do so." Rising, he went over shook Zell's hand and gave Rinoa a kiss on the cheek, "Zell, Rinoa, always a pleasure."

Rinoa saw him leaning on the deck railing. Due to the warmth of the day he had shed the trench coat and was just in a black T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black work boots. His back had been to them when they had first walked out, but he had turned when Laguna had said his hello. "Hyne help me, he is still one of the best looking men I have ever seen." True he didn't have the dark sinful good looks that had first attracted her to Squall, but he was all golden and perfect.

Seifer crossed over to where she and Zell were standing, nodding at Zell, "Dincht." It was curt, his jaw sat in hard lines and his eyes were a flat turquoise, but when he turned to Rinoa he smiled and said, "Rinoa, it's been a long time. Let's try not to make it so long between visits next time."

Squall had casually observed the events and was hoping that he wouldn't have to intercede, he had seen Seifer's reaction to Zell. Zell's reaction hadn't been any better he had said "Almasy," with just a touch of scorn. Then he saw Seifer's reaction to Rinoa, the hard-set jaw had softened and his eyes had gone from hard and cold to flashing turquoise green. And Rinoa her feet had been dragging, her pretty brown eyes, had all the life of a doll, and her usual cheerful smile was sadly missing. But when she saw Seifer her step seemed to perk up, her eyes sparkled, and she flashed a dazzling white smile. Putting her arms around Seifer's waist she gave him a hug. "It has been too long hasn't it?" She laughed up at him.

Sensing her, Squall reached behind him and pulled her to the front of him and squeezed her back to his front, leaning down he gave her a gentle bite on the neck and nuzzled her ear, "Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

Leaning into him she reached up behind her and pulled his head back down to he neck, "Mmmm, more please." He responded by biting her neck again. "Ooh," she moaned just loudly enough for him to hear, then continued softly with, "Yes this is what I wanted to tell you. When we ran into each other in town, I did coerce him into coming but when I mentioned that Miss Heartilly was going to be here, he got that same look he has right now. The same look you had last night when you told me that you loved me and had never stopped. I don't know what their history is but I think he's in love with her, and from her reaction I think that she's in love with him too."

"Avalena, I promise you, and it's not going to be today or even tomorrow but I'll tell you about Rinoa, Seifer, and myself. The reason I'm not going to tell you today, because after our company leaves, I want to take you to the nearest bed and make love with you for the next 48 hours or so." His eyes had bled to midnight blue from his passion. "I want you so bad, it's driving me insane. Under me, on top of me, in the hall, against the wall, on the floor, against a door, in the tub…" Squall didn't finish his dirty little ditty.

Laguna seeing the by play piped out, "Why don't you two get a room?"

Squall didn't have an opportunity to respond due to the fact that he felt a tug on the hem of his tank top he looked down and saw Tristen.

"Look daddy, I look just like you." He said, and he did from powder blue tank top to the tips of his hard black leather boots. "I just don't have a necklace or ring," he gave a little half smile that was purely his mother shining through and said, "yet." With that he looped his thumbs in his belt loops and strutted across the deck to where Rinoa and Seifer were standing. Seeing that strut had caused the six adults to laugh, he had obviously copied it from his father.

When Tristen had got over to where Rinoa and Seifer were standing he did a quick perusal of them. "You're really pretty," he said to Rinoa, then too Seifer, "Wow! You're even taller then my daddy." Then looking up a little more intently, he cocked his finger at Seifer indicating that he wanted him to come down to his level. When Seifer had, Tristen reached out a finger and lightly traced the scar that ran along his forehead and nose. "You have a scar just like my daddy. My daddy said that his hurt when it first happened but doesn't hurt anymore. Did yours hurt?"

_Seifer flashed back to that day. He had been summoned to Headmaster Cid's office where he had seen Rinoa again she was the one person in his life that he had actually cared about. Cid had asked her to wait in the outer room, and had told him that he would end it with her, that she was meant for much greater things then the likes of a third-rate Gunblade user. Cid also told him that he didn't see why he even continued using the damn thing since he would never be near the caliber that Squall Leonhart was, that Squall was already a Master and well on his way to being a Gunblade Knight. While he Seifer wasn't fit to clean the shit off Squall's boots. He also remembered the ultimatum, and there was no way he would ever let anybody use him like that again. He stormed out of Cid's office and had told Rinoa, "It was real and it was fun, but it wasn't real fun babe." _

_He entered the elevator, his mood now black, the words, third-rate and not fit to clean Squall's boots, had infuriated him. As he exited the elevator he saw the object of his hate walking down the corridor towards the Barfateria. He stomped over to where Squall was, pulled off one of his gloves and slapped him across the face with it. "Alright you stuck up arrogant fuck, let's see how good you really are. You and me training field 10 minutes alone!" He pivoted and stormed out to the training field already drawing Hyperion. _

_He hadn't had to wait the full 10 minutes for Squall to show in fact he turned and saw that the smaller man had followed him. Squall was half a foot shorter then he was and not nearly as muscular, but he had seen him fight before, had even trained with him on several occasions and knew that Squall was wiry and fast. _

_He watched as Squall laced his fingers together and causally cracked his knuckles. Squall unsheathed his own Gunblade, scowled and touched the blade to his head flourished a bow and said with just a touch of scorn, "Anytime you're ready Almasy." Then had proceeded to start kicking his ass from one end of the training ground to the other. He was finding it difficult to counter the blows, and no matter what move he tried Squall had countered it. He had done a wild swing twirling Hyperion over his head hoping to catch Squall unawares, but the flat edge of Squall's own blade made sharp contact with his ass when he dodged the blow. "Well that move needs work." Squall had said sarcastically. That was when he knew that he was losing and more then anything he hated to lose. So he had cheated by hitting Squall with a fire spell, and slashed him across his face. _

_The force of the fire spell had knocked Squall to his knees and he had slashed down with Hyperion. Squall had lifted a leather clad hand up and wiped it across his forehead and looked down and seen the blood, that his eyes had gone to a cold hard frost blue and had glowed with an eerie inner fire. He remembered reading about Berserkers but had thought they were legendary. But when Squall leapt to his feet and started hammering blow after blow down on him he was having even more trouble defending himself. When he saw the blade come slashing down he had sincerely thought that he was gong to kiss his sorry ass goodbye. But it slashed across his forehead and left a mirror replica of the one he had given to Squall just heartbeats before. The fight would have gone on longer. Squall had brought the blade up and was ready to slash down again, but that stupid dog had appeared out of no where and had run across the training ground. Snarling, it had leapt up on Squalls chest knocking him over to where he struck the back of his head on a rock hard enough to knock himself unconscious, the fucking mutt had disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared. He had wanted to leave Squall lying there in a pool of his own blood. But his own ethical code of Knighthood kicked in, and that was the only thing that had prevented him from leaving Squall's bleeding unconscious body on the training field, as carrion for whatever critter might come along. Besides he wanted the pleasure of one-day bringing Squall Leonhart to his knees. So he had picked him up and carried him to Medical, forgoing treatment for himself and going back to his room to lick his wounds in private. He looked at his scarred face in his mirror. "Damn you to hell Squall Leonhart." He applied salve to the wound and was just about to turn and leave so he could make it to Homeroom in time. Mustn't be late for Instructor Trepes. Argh! That irritated him how she could have possible made SeeD at 15 and then became an Instructor just two years later was beyond him. "She's probably fucking Cid." He thought contemptuously._

_As he was leaving he was assaulted by the whispers again "Ah! My knight! How you hate them don't you? Just say the words and I will give you more power then even you can dream imaginable. All I ask in return is for you, Seifer Almasy, to be my champion. To be the Sorceresses Knight, that you have read so much about." _

_He turned to the mirror and said a silent prayer, "Please be one of the pretty ones and not the dude that looks like he's in a very bad drag revue." He breathed a sigh of relief it was one of the pretty ones. _

"_What do you want of me Seifer Almasy?" She whispered again and licked her lips. _

"_I would be your knight my sorceress." He had replied._

"Did it hurt?" Tristen repeated.

The innocent question brought him back. Yes it had hurt like a son of a bitch and he was about to say so, but when he looked into the bright shining innocent eyes of that little boy, he grinned and said, "Yep! Like your daddy's mine really hurt at first too. But now it doesn't hurt at all." Then his smile growing bigger he said, "Unless I think to hard. And about scars, looks like you might have one too. We'd better be careful or we could start a whole new trend, of incredibly gorgeous men wanting a scar between their eyes. What do you think of that sport?" He finished with a wink.

"Sounds great. My daddy hasn't told me how his happened yet. How did yours happen mister?"

There was no way this side of hell that Seifer was going to answer that question truthfully, he gazed over Tristen's head at Squall for help.

Laguna answered, "Your daddy gave it to him after he gave your daddy his." Five sets of jaws dropped open when Laguna had answered. After he had answered, even he realized what an idiot he was. Ought Oh, looks like Stupid Father just showed up.

Seifer looked into those startling blue eyes that had gone round with fear. Fear of him, "Why would you want to hurt my daddy?" Tristen cried out then ran over to his father and buried his face against his leg.

"Fuck me! Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut Loire?" Seifer growled. He had hated seeing that look of fear on that little boy's face. Yeah last night he had said that he liked kids, but that was laced with enough sarcasm that nobody believed him. The truth was that he actually loved them. He rose to his feet and gave a half-hearted shrug to everybody and smiling sadly said, "Well that's the cue that I should leave. Rinoa, um maybe you can give me a call sometime, my number hasn't changed. Miss DeMarco," he had quickly gone back to the formality, knowing that she would never be Avalena to him again, "Thank you for your hospitality. I am truly sorry for frightening your little boy." He grabbed his trench coat from the railing and started across the deck.

Squall knelt down and pried his son off his leg. Smiling he said, "Tristen, it happened a long time ago. And it doesn't bother to me at all." He stopped long enough to say, "Don't make me kick your ass again Almasy, because if you try to walk through that door, that's what I'm going to have to do." Picking his son up he took him over to where Seifer had actually stopped. "See it doesn't bother either one of us does it Seifer? Tris, Seifer and I were training one day and we both got a little carried away, and this is what our…" he couldn't say "pissing contest" in front of his son, so he settled for, "one-upmanship brought us." He traced his scar.

"You don't hate him daddy?"

"No, I don't hate him." Squall answered truthfully, he couldn't hate him they were too much alike in certain areas, so to hate Seifer would be like hating part of himself. Besides now that he had all his memories back he remembered a promise made several years before, by two little boys who were not much older then his own son. That they would always be best friends, he didn't know how Seifer felt but he wanted that friendship again.

Tristen turned and looked at Seifer, "Do you hate my daddy?"

Seifer's thoughts were along the same line as Squalls, "No, I don't hate your daddy. Besides all knights have dueling scars, that they wear as badges of honor. This just happens to be mine." He smiled as he touched the scar on his forehead, then reached out and touched Squall's, "Just like this one is your daddy's." He rustled Tristen's hair, and added "But yours is actually the most noble of all scars since you got yours defending the honor of a lady."

"Really! Then you have to stay for lunch or mama will be mad."

Seifer looked over at Avalena, a questioning look on his face, he ask her "Miss DeMarco if you want me to leave I will."

"Please stay. Squall said it doesn't matter so it doesn't matter. And Seifer, my name is Avalena." She emphasized the last part.

Laguna cleared his throat, "Uh...um...well... I guess I really did it this time. Squall, Seifer, I'm sorry for my inadvertent choice of words."

Squall and Seifer shrugged it off, both indicating that it was no big deal, then responded in duet, "Whatever." Which caused both men to laugh.

Rinoa and Squall decided that they would talk after everyone had eaten, since what he had to say would take quite a bit of time and once he started telling her he really didn't want to stop or to be interrupted.

It was while they were eating lunch that Tristen suddenly remembered something that Seifer had said earlier, "Mister Seifer?"

Smiling at him Seifer said, "What is it sport?" He liked this little boy more and more with each passing moment, just like he liked his mother.

He had enjoyed the shit out of the fact that he had looked at Zell cocked his head from side to side and said, "You look like a chocobo." Avalena said his name and he did apologize if he had hurt Zell's feelings.

Seifer agreed with him that he thought Zell looked like a chocobo too. He tipped the freshly opened can of beer back and had been ready to take a swallow when Tristen asked him, "Do you know what fuck means? 'Cause if you don't my daddy can tell you since you look like you're old enough to know. He's going to tell grandpa and me when we're older.

Icy froth shot out Seifer's nose, and he started to choke and gasp, "What." It came out strangled, because he inhaled and exhaled at the time. He had inhaled the entire can of beer and the part that hadn't shot out his nose he was now trying to cough up.

Avalena was stunned, she hadn't realized that Tristen had heard that particular comment that Seifer had made. She couldn't be angry, especially with Seifer, she was a little miffed with him at first until Tris, had made the comment about "his daddy being able to tell him." That meant that during the time that she had been gone, that Tristen had heard that word, and she was positive it hadn't been from Squall, so that only left one person. Laguna! Who at this point was almost hysterical with laughter. She looked over at Squall he was gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles were white. His face was going from pink to red, from him trying to suppress his anger. His jaw was clenched so tight she was surprised that he wasn't cracking his teeth.

Zell and Rinoa were just sitting there, looking stunned, not sure if they should laugh or remain quiet. Seifer had finally stopped coughing and was drawing in several deep ragged breaths trying to refill his tortured lungs. Tears were running down his face due to the force of his choking. He took his napkin and wiped them away then picked up his glass of water and took a small sip.

Taking a deep breath she asked her son, "Tristen, mama's not mad at you, but where did you hear that word before?"

Tristen looked at his mother and then his father, before he could answer Squall did, "He heard it earlier from Laguna. And he asked me what it meant and I told him that I would tell him when he got older. Please don't be angry, but I did ask him not to say anything to you. Because I had every intention on talking to you about it myself later tonight." Squall was so angry with his father he was ready to leap across the table and kick the living shit out of him. He wasn't helping, sitting there laughing like someone who was demented.

Avalena was sitting between Squall and Tristen, she turned and smiled at their son and rustled his hair and gave him a hug, "I know that both your daddy and I would like for you to be older before you used that word again." She said gently, "And no my little lion, you're not in trouble and neither is your daddy." Smiling sweetly she kissed Squall quickly on the mouth, and swung around on the bench. Gaining her feet, she walked around the table where Laguna was sitting and stopped behind him.

He looked up at her still laughing "How about me are you mad at me."

"Of course not Laguna, what would ever give you the idea that I was mad at you? After all it's every mother's dream to have her son's grandfather teach him profanity." Her voice was saccharine sweet. Laguna missed the malignant look she gave him. "So when you ask me if I'm mad the answer is no. I'm not mad!"

The next movement was beautifully executed Rinoa leapt gracefully over the table, grabbed Tristen and carried the child quickly inside where she slammed the sliding glass door leading out to the deck. Even though Laguna hadn't seen the look from his vantagepoint she had from hers. Avalena's eyes had started sparking gold fire as she walked around the table to where Laguna was sitting.

While Rinoa had been grabbing Tristen and shuttling him indoors, Avalena continued this time her voice wasn't sweet, it was a low throaty growl as she shouted at him "I'm god damned fucking furious. So tell me Laguna were you dropped on your head as a child or has senility set in early? You are an adult and you should know better then to curse in front of a child. Then when the child, who is not at fault, innocently asks what it means all you do is sit there and laugh like the deranged. You are reprehensible."

She wanted to continue but words were quickly failing her, so she just screamed, "ARGH!" And stomped over to the railing, reached into the inner pocket of Seifer's trench coat pulled out one of his cigarillos, clamped it unlit between her teeth and started pacing and doing some of the most creative swearing that any of them had ever heard. She questioned Laguna's parents marital status, informed everybody that his father had had sexual relationships with a dog, that he had sexual relations with his own mother, told him to have sexual relations with himself, while he made a trip to a very hot spot. "And to think I was going to check with Squall about the possibilities of letting Tristen visit with you for a while, but with the way you're acting I wouldn't trust you to take care of a doll let alone a child. For the love of the gods Laguna what is wrong with you?" Saying that she flung the unlit cigarillo at Laguna hitting him squarely between the eyes with it leapt over the railing and started running.

"Fuck me! I'll be back." Squall hopped up and dashed over to the railing and started to jump it to take off after her.

He was abruptly stopped when Laguna reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Now son it's been my experience, that when a woman is…"

"Shut the hell up Laguna! Just shut up before I forget that you are my father and carve your dumb-ass heart out." Wrenching away from the grasp, he took off running after her.

Rinoa looked outside and had seen Avalena jump the railing followed soon after by Squall. "Hey little one, shall we go outside and see if the shouting has stopped?" She asked Tristen and held out her hand.

"Why was my mama mad? Is my daddy in trouble? How 'bout Mr. Seifer or my grandpa? Are they in trouble? Is mama mad at them?" He asked her.

"Tristen I am positive that your mama is going to be alright. She's just mad at your grandpa, because he was behaving, well he was behaving like…"

"A stupid asshole?" He filled in for her.

"Yes. But where did you hear that?" Rinoa questioned and tried not to giggle.

"That's what my mama call's my Uncle Zane. 'Cause he's always doin' and sayin' stupid stuff like that. Ought oh, I think it's probably time for me to take my medicine." He said and pointed at the wall clock.

"Tristen, Are you alright?" Rinoa had gone to her knees and put her hands on his shoulders because of his comment about needing to take his medicine.

Avalena had made a circle around the house and had come back in through the front door. She was still furious, but now more at herself for losing her temper so badly in front of, Sweet Hyne, in front of people she had just met not more then two hours before. Just freaking great, now not only was she mad at herself she was also extremely embarrassed. But when she walked by the kitchen and heard Rinoa ask her son if he were all right, she came dashing into the kitchen. "Tris, are you okay?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes mama I'm fine I just thought it was time for my medicine, that's all." He squirmed away from Rinoa and went running over to his mama. "Are you alright? You were awfully mad."

"Yes I'm fine. How's your head does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Just a little bit huh? Then I suppose that you need to take a dose of elixir."

He let out with a jaw snapping yawn, "Okay mama, I'm tired."

"Well come on my little lion and we'll give you some elixir and put you down for a nap." Taking his hand she started to leave the kitchen, she looked over at Rinoa and mouthed a thank you.

Rinoa just waved her hand and smiled, indicating it was no big deal turned and went out to the deck to rejoin Seifer, Zell, and a very embarrassed Laguna.

Seifer was impressed he had never heard anyone swear like that before and he thought he had done some creative cursing. He filed away the list of curses that Avalena had flung at Laguna, wanting to use them himself if a situation ever arose that he could

Zell was just as awestruck. Who knew that a woman could curse like that, especially one who looked like Avalena DeMarco. She had the exquisite manners and grace of a lady, but she swore like a man. And not just any man she swore like either a sailor or a member of a motorcycle gang.

Laguna had never heard some of the things that had come out of her mouth. Oh sure he had been called a bastard and a son of a bitch. But the one thing she had called him he had never heard anyone say that before. And he had been a solider.

Squall came bounding into the kitchen, he wasn't even close to being short of breath, he had always enjoyed the quiet solitude of running, and he tried to run at least three times a week doing seven to ten mile stretches at a time. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Avalena leave out the other door with Tristen. He followed her upstairs and down the hall to Tristen's bedroom, where she was just finishing giving him the vile tasting medicine. She had changed from his leather pants to a pair of shorts so that he would be more comfortable taking a nap.

"Daddy."

Squall had come into the bedroom, and walking over and smiling down at his son dropped a quick kiss on the top of Tristen's head. Grasping her elbow he led her from the room and down the hall away from Tristen's room, towards theirs. He picked her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist, then held her pinned, his prisoner against the wall. "Don't ever take off like that again. You could have been hurt you were so blinded with rage. I love you and it would kill me if anything happened to you. Please promise me that you will never do that again." His command was gentle, but firm.

"I'll try not to Squall, but would you have preferred I stayed and knocked Laguna up the side of the head with the nearest blunt object that I could lay my hands on? " She asked him and tried to pull herself closer.

"If you feel that's what it takes, then bash him in the head with the handiest object blunt or otherwise. Sometimes he can really be a stupid asshole." Squall said, and pushed her back against the wall.

Avalena started laughing, "That's what I call my brother Zane. But believe me Laguna is no where near as stupid as Zane is. Laguna just happens to say the most inappropriate things at times." She felt that he was hard for her through the silk of her panties and the leather of his pants. She moaned just a little. "I wish we didn't have company. Because right now in the hall against the wall is sounding really, really good." She grabbed his head and crushed her mouth against his giving and taking one long drawn out kiss after another.

"We really do need to stop. For now at least." He groaned against her mouth, he pulled away and helped her untangle herself from his body. "Come on, let's go tell them our story."

"You want us both to tell them?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure you remember things that I don't and I remember things that you don't. Then there are all the different feelings we had for each other. I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you, where you remember when you fell in love with me. And about telling everyone, this way we only have to tell it once." He kissed her again "I can't wait until tonight. So shall we do a repeat performance of this morning or shall we change the venue?"

"Both." She answered and wiggled her ass against him.

"Nnnnnnnn!" He moaned, "Very well, my lady. Shall we go?" His eyes were heavy lidded and had turned too a deep midnight blue.

With that they walked downstairs and outside to where their company was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After they had joined their company out on the deck and served them dessert, Squall sat in one of the stuffed deck chairs and Avalena sat in its mate on the other side of him. He reached over and clasped her hand in his, raising it up to his lips and kissing her fingers. They indicated that the others should join them, and when everyone had gathered round they started their story.

The mist of time parted like theater curtains allowing those who had gathered to watch the play on the stage. Unlike most plays this one was true and like other plays it had had a tragic ending.

But some how fate who is usually a fickle bitch where love is concerned, had stepped in and gave our actors a different ending then had originally been conceived.

_The mist had cleared, and Squall Leonhart was no longer a confident 21 year old, but a shy, introverted, awkward 15 year old. He had come to Balamb Garden when he was 10, and hadn't really fit in. All his clothes were hand-me downs that nobody else wanted. His hair hung past his shoulders and covered his face most of the time. That was fine with him, it helped him hide. Sometimes he had either a black eye or a busted up lip, given to him by one of the upper classmen and it helped hide that too. His first year at Garden, he had been given a choice of which weapon to master, and he had chosen the Gunblade, because he felt a strange kinship with it. He felt like it was part of him, because like him it was something that nobody else wanted. What he didn't realize at that time, was at the same moment in another part of the vast campus of Balamb Garden another young cadet was also being given the choice of weapons. Seifer Almasy chose the Gunblade, not because he felt a kinship with it, but because he thought it was unique like him. Squall trained hard using the Gunblade, which was one of the few things that he enjoyed doing. He always felt a strong pulse of power every time he drew it. He had practiced drawing the Gunblade, so often that it seemed to automatically appear in his hand. His right hand was heavily callused due to the constant training and exercise that he put himself through. He also found that he enjoyed running, it was something he was good at and he enjoyed the solitude of it, and like practicing with his Gunblade it was something he did as often as possible. He excelled in his other classes, far surpassing anybody's expectations of him. The only class he really didn't like was leadership training. He tried making suggestions for what they could do for the business scenarios they were supposed to run, the charity fund drives or other events, but he was always slammed down or laughed at. So he stopped making suggestions and taking too much of an active effort in class. He knew he was barely passing it, but it didn't bother him as long as he passed it they couldn't kick him out._

_He had tried making friends with his dorm mate, but was ridiculed for the effort, being told "Why would I want to be friends with someone like you? Your clothes are ugly. You're ugly. You never shower after gym, besides I'm one of the most popular guys here at Balamb, and if I was seen hanging around with a loser like you I would go from Mr. Popularity to being Mr. Nobody just like you. Why don't you just give it up? Nobody wants to be friends with you."_

_He hadn't tried again after that and within a month his dorm mate had put in a transfer for a different room. So he was alone again. There was a very good reason why he didn't shower after gym. That's not saying that he didn't shower because he did he just waited until after everybody had left or went back to his room to do so. He had been humiliated so many times by the other guys laughing at him, popping him with towels, but the name-calling was the worst. He had tried to shut it out, but the names kept coming back to haunt him, the most prominent was midget dick._

_His first five years at Garden passed like that, although after the first incident he hadn't had another dorm mate. It was just like at the orphanage, he was the boy that nobody wanted._

_It was mid-year break again, 3 months away from having to go to classes. This had always been one of his favorite times of the year. Until they became SeeDs all the cadets who were orphans like he was, were given an allowance of 40 gil a month. He had been saving his money for over two years. He had plans for it. He was going to buy himself some new clothes. Clothes that he picked out himself and weren't rejects from the charity bin at Garden._

_But first of all he would ask her. Yes this time he would do it, he had always chickened out before. But she had seemed different then the rest. Sometimes she would say "hi" to him in the corridors between classes, but that only happened when none of her friends were around. But that had stopped as suddenly as it had_ _started. She was sitting alone nobody else was even around, summoning his courage he walked over to where she was sitting. "Hi Miranda, I was wondering if…well you see… I was thinking that maybe you would… like to have lunch with me sometime?" There he had said it and only stumbled over his words a few times._

_Her reaction when it came was not what he was expecting, she started laughing and continued to laugh, "You want me to have lunch with you? Oh that is just too, too funny." Some of her friends had shown up, "Do you want to hear something funny? He asked me out, could you believe the nerve of the ugly loser. Oh, by the way Tanya, pay up. I was nice to the ugly geek at Garden for two months which is what the bet was for." Looking up she saw him still standing there, his shoulders had slumped just a little more and had hung his head even lower. "Are you actually still here geek boy. Didn't you hear me? I was only nice to you to win a bet. As for going out with you, I'd rather kiss a behemoth's ass, so do me a favor and get lost. Nobody likes you. Nobody ever will you stupid ugly loser. Why don't you quit? You're a non-entity at Garden" Then they all started to laugh at him again._

_He said one word to her, "Whatever." It would be something he said a lot in the years to come. He turned and walked away. He had gone down to one of the shops and was looking at some of the clothes that were displayed in the window. What he didn't realize was that he was being set up, if he had the events of what happened would have been totally different. _

_He overheard two fellow cadets, "You see that woman over there? Yeah the one with the long black hair and the amazing tits. She was the one that I was telling you about. Hyne, when she wrapped her mouth around my dick, I thought I was never going to stop coming. Damn! She'll do anything for enough gil."_

_After they had left, he turned to look at the woman they had been talking about. He had seen her reflection in the window of the clothing store. Hyne she was so pretty. Maybe if he knew what to do, then maybe girls might like him or at least talk to him. And since she was a prostitute, it wouldn't matter that he was ugly and he was small. He had close to 1000 gil saved, surely that would be enough. He could forgo new clothes for a while longer. He crossed the street to the little outdoor café where she was sitting, and approached her. Taking a deep breath he muttered, "How much to teach me to fuck?"_

_Avalena DeMarco stepped back through the portal of time. She was 18, widowed for the last year and loving life. She had been the only daughter of Cosmo and Starr DeMarco, having seven older brothers. She was their fairy child, with her black curly hair and golden amber eyes. Her parents' and brothers' hair and eye color ranged from blond to dark brown for the hair and blue to dark brown for the eyes. When she had been born her father had taken one look at all that black hair and said, "You realize that if her eyes turn amber like Travis's she'll look like my great grandmother. So what say you wife about naming her after my great grandmother Avalena." _

_Cosmo and Starr had taught each of their children to be self-sufficient and how to take care of themselves. True her family had oodles of money, but for the most part they lived a modest lifestyle. When she was 13 tragedy struck her father, mother and the two youngest of her older brothers were all killed when they were on holiday. She hadn't gone with them that year, she had received an invitation when she had been 11 to an exclusive art school that was in Esthar and couldn't get the time off. She had been sitting in one of her classes talking with her best friend Ambyr, whom had also been accepted because she did the most amazing stained-glassed pieces, when she was paged to the Dean's office. Upon arriving she saw five of her brothers. She had never really gotten along with Zane who was the eldest at 27, mostly because he was a poor sport, and she knew that he didn't like her that much either, due mostly to the fact that he could never win argument with her._

"_Mom and dad are dead and so are Lex and Russ." He said bluntly._

"_What?" She asked stupidly, shock starting to sit in._

"_I said, that mom and…"_

"_She heard dumb-ass? Hyne, Zane you have the sensitivity of ground glass." This came from her favorite brother Travis who was 23. He held out his arms and said, "Come here Lady Gorgeous." Then drew her into he warm comfort of his arms and held her while she cried._

_After they left the Dean's office, she found Ambyr waiting for her. When Ambyr saw that she was crying she pulled her friend into the warm comfort of her arms and let her cry even more. Returning to their dorm room Ambyr packed their bags knowing that her dearest friend needed her._

_They had left that afternoon to go to the funerals, where she was told what had happened, her parents and brothers had been taken hostage in a botched hold up and had been killed by the criminals. _

_After the funerals, she and Ambyr returned to school. Her eldest brother Zane had been left as her guardian and had wanted for her to quit, but Travis, Drake who was 21 and Geoffrey who was 19 had stood up for her and said that they didn't see why she shouldn't be allowed to continue going. Misha who was 25 really didn't care one way or the other, but said that he saw no harm in her continuing her education. Zane had reluctantly agreed. The next two years had passed in a rather boring routine for her. She continued to get high praises for her artwork, and she surpassed even her own expectations in her other classes. Zane had either gambled or partied away most of the fortune that he had received from their parent's estate. He was incredibly pissed that he didn't have access to her trust fund. Her expenditures were taken out every month and she was given a modest allowance, so she would have a little spending money. As for the rest of it she would receive ½ on her 18th birthday, and the rest when she reached 25. If she had known what he had planned for her she would have never gone home on holiday, and would have accepted the invitation from Ambyr to go with her and, her father Brendan, for the break away from school. Since she hadn't seen her brother in almost two years, she declined and went home to Deling. She had been home for a couple of days_ _when she was summoned to the den. She walked in and saw her brother Zane and another man as_ _well. He was okay looking, for an older man, but nothing that really made her heart sing. She wondered if this guy was a part of another one of Zane's "get rich quick" schemes. _

"_Well here she is Graysen. What do you think of you're future bride? Do we have a deal?" Zane asked._

_Avalena started to laugh, "What are you talking about Zane?" And continued to laugh._

"_You know I thought that school was supposed to make you smart. Seems like a waste of good money. This is Stone Graysen, your future husband."_

_She had sobered from her laughing bout, "The question was rhetorical, you twit." Then she started to laugh again, "You're on drugs aren't you? Either that or you're insane. I am not getting married! I'm only 15 and I have plans for the future that don't include a husband."_

_Stone Graysen who had quietly watched the events unfold, finally rose from his chair by the desk and walked over to her. He grasped her chin in his hand, tilted her head back and looked down at her, "Yes, I think we do, she's exquisite and she's perfect." _

_He released her chin and she backed away from him, starting to feel a gnawing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Hyne, why hadn't she excepted Ambyr's invitation, she could be skiing in Trabia right now. _

"_Fine, you just bought yourself a wife Graysen for 1,000,000 gil." He quickly signed the documents on his desk. Stone Graysen added his signature to it as well._

"_Now wait just a minute. Don't I have a say in this?"_

"_See waste of money, trying to educate a girl. They just can't be taught." Zane said trying to sound menacing, "he's now legally your husband. As your guardian I could do what ever I wanted to with you except…"_

"_Get your dumb-ass hands on my trust fund, at least my I.Q. is in the triple digits unlike yours which is in double ones. And Zane don't try to sound menacing its not good look for you." She said facetiously. _

_Two things happened in the next instant, Zane leapt across the desk and slapped her, and Stone Graysen picked him up and threw him into a wall. Telling him that Avalena now belonged to him, and that Zane had best not lay hands on his property again. Saying that he grasped her firmly by the elbow and led her out of the room._

_She was stunned she had never been hit before. And in all intents and purposes she was married. She was also terrified, she knew a little about sex, having been kissed by the some of the guys at school, and having to watch that stupid movie in health class. But other then that she was totally innocent of what else to do. _

_When they arrived at Graysen Mausoleum, actually it was Graysen Mansion, but she christened it the Mausoleum, since it held that much warmth. He told her that he would make sure that her belongings were sent for. He then reassured her that yes he meant to have her, but not tonight. He remained true to his word and hadn't touched her that night. The next evening he had arrived at her bedroom and had told her that even though she was an extraordinarily beautiful young woman, she was woefully ignorant. When she had started to protest he had held up his hand to indicate that he wasn't finished then preceded to say that he hadn't been referring to her academic education, because unlike her brother he did believe that women were as equally intelligent as men. He then told her that he had been referring to her sexual education and that he was going to teach her. Teach her not only how to give pleasure but how to receive it as well in a variety of different ways. So began her education into the erotic arts. Two years passed quickly. She knew within the first six weeks of her marriage that she didn't love her husband and probably never would. Did she love the way he made her feel? Of course she did, she was a creature of_ _fire. Ever since he had taken her virginity, he came to her almost every night and taught her the different aspects of sex, from oral, mild S and M, love making, fucking and everything else his vast experience allowed. There were nights when all he would do was stroke her flesh over and over again, with his hands and mouth to bring different cries of passion from her, then have her do the same to him. Yes he had taught her and taught her well. Then came that morning that she had overheard his plans for her. She knew he wasn't faithful, and that really didn't bother her, as long as he didn't bring anything unpleasant or that was contagious home with him. But his wanting to force her into having sexual relations with his friends that was it. She would divorce him, she had contacted her favorite brother Travis and his life partner Derek and explained the situation and was wondering if she could come and stay with them for awhile. Travis had told her of course and that he would be there the next day to get her. That way she could see her 4-year-old nephew again._

_She had packed a bag and was waiting for him to show up, when she received the news. An extremely jealous man had murdered her husband. Both her husband and the man's wife were dead. He was going to prison and she was free. She was 17 and a widow and she had her freedom. She hadn't realized that Stone had left her everything until the lawyers had told her. Yes she was 17, a widow but an obscenely wealthy one. When Zane found out about her situation, he had tried to step in and have himself appointed her guardian again. But she had anticipated such a move and quickly had her vast fortune put into a trust account for her that would be eligible when she turned 18, she gave herself as a rather sizeable allowance to live on. Zane was incensed that she would do something so stupid as he put it. She informed him that she was smart enough to set it up that he would never get his hands on what was legally hers. He was equally outraged when she told him in the event of her demise that she had made sure he got exactly what was coming to him, but everything else went to Drake, Geoffrey, Misha, Travis and their children. She hadn't seen him since, which made her perfectly happy._

_So here she was 18 years old and happy, not only because of her vast wealth but due to the fact that she had just sold another one of her paintings. She had recently sold the Mausoleum, and had bought herself a_ _quaint little two-bedroom house. She didn't have servants preferring to do her household chores herself, it had never bothered her that was one of the things that had been instilled to her by her parents. She had been shopping that day, and had been approached by several different guys who were trying without success to pick her up. The last two were the worst. One telling her that he wanted to drink her bath water. The other had told her that as long as he had a face she would have a place to sit. Avalena ignored the comments that were thrown at her. She had just sat down at an outdoor table at her favorite café._

"_How much to teach me to fuck?"_

_The twirling mist of time intermingled._

_The question caught her off guard, well that was definitely a different approach. Nothing like getting right to the point. But the how much? That was an insult that she couldn't swallow. She knew she didn't look like a prostitute. She was about to slap the guy who said it and lay him open with the sharp edge of her tongue. When she looked up she was greeted to a slender young man whose rich coffee bean brown hair hung down to his shoulders and hid his features behind a curtain of auburn highlights. He wasn't the usual type that had been approaching her all day. She could tell he was extremely shy and unsure of himself, and also was very introverted. She was actually a little startled and curious, and it came out in her response, "Excuse me?"_

"_How much to teach me to fuck?" Squall repeated looking down at the toes of his scuffed shoes._

"_Honey, I heard you the first time. You didn't need to repeat yourself" She replied with a smile that carried up to her eyes. Now she was definitely intrigued. _

_Squall's head shot up, "You're not a...?" He couldn't say the word. She shook her head no and still smiled at him. He flushed bright red and was glad that she couldn't see him. "I'm…I'm…I'm...sor...sor…sorry." He stuttered. He hadn't seen the dessert cart that had been deliberately placed behind him, but she had seen it and who had done it, it was the two of boys from earlier. She frowned at that fact wondering what this young man had done to them. _

_She was going to laugh at him, he just knew it, so he spun around to run which caused him to miss the frown, but not the, "Wait!" That she said._

_He tripped over the cart and fell flat on his face, various desserts went flying and he was covered with them. Of course there was the laughter, leaping up he had taken off running. Hearing behind him her calling for him to stop. But he knew that since he was running nobody could catch him. He bolted around a corner and was brought up short when he was tripped and fell headlong into a greasy pool of stagnant water._

"_Here let me help you up."_

_He looked up and saw Seifer Almasy holding out his hand. Even though Seifer was a year older then he was they had entered Garden around the same time. He remembered Seifer from the orphanage, how they had been best friends and had made promises to each other that they always would be. That when they grew up and either be knights or heroes together. He remembered how Seifer had constantly picked on Zell calling him a crybaby or running around chanting "tattle tell Zell". Seifer had started his crap with him, he had recently turned six, and sis had been gone for close to a year. He had stopped attending adoption days after she left, because she had promised that she or his father would come for him, and if he weren't here they wouldn't be able to find him. Another adoption day had come and gone and once again he had been_ _lashed in front of the others and told what a bad boy he was, how he was worthless and that nobody would ever love him. Seifer had laughed at him and started calling him names. He had pulled his ragged shirt down his aching back doubled up his fist and punched Seifer right in the sneering face, the fight was on. True Seifer was bigger then he was but he was wiry and easily dodged out of the way whenever Seifer threw a punch. He got in a couple of more punches and had Seifer pinned belly to the ground and was ready to bang his head into the floor and smash that stupid sneer off his face, permanently. He was grabbed off Seifer and lashed yet again, this time the lash rose and fell so many times it broke skin and he felt blood trickle down his back. After his lashing Seifer had been called over for his punishment. One of the rules was absolutely no fighting. _

_He had called for her to stop. "Seifer didn't do anything. I was mad because I got punished and took it out on him." Mrs. Hillside turned and had slapped him across the face hard enough that his lip split open and his inner cheek slashed against his back teeth. She beat him again saying that since he had started it he would take Seifer's punishment as well. The lash rose and fell on his already bleeding back and he finally passed out from the pain. Not once had he cried out, nor would he ever, he wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing him or hearing him cry. He had done that when sis left, but he wouldn't do it again. When he regained consciousness he found that he was in the punishment closet, his shirt was still bunched up around his shoulders and he pulled it off, knowing that it would stick in his bleeding wounds and hurt worse when it was removed. His mouth was tender and still bleeding. He had been locked up for a week and only given water to survive on. One night he heard the door open silently and Seifer handed him a piece of bread with cheese on it, "Hurry and eat it before she gets done. 'That man' is here again." He had quickly wolfed down the meager fair his stomach tightening rebelliously against having something solid in it once more. _

_He remembered the time before, the time before Matron had become sick she was kind and loving to all the children. But something had happened he would overhear her arguing with someone who wasn't there. Saying that no one controlled her, she would use the power that Hyne had blessed her with to help people. Matron left for almost two years and had a childhood friend come in to take care of the children, a woman by the name of Mrs. Hillside, who was totally different then their loving Matron. She seemed to take great pleasure in punishing the children. She did punish the others, but for some strange reason he was always her favorite punching bag. After his punishment was over he and Seifer had renewed their friendship. They had made promises to each other to always be friends. A year passed and then another six months, several adoption days had come and gone and another one was upon them, he had taken off to the quiet sanctuary of his cove and dreamed of that someday when someone would love and want him. And of course that someday his father would come for him. When he returned that night he walked over to the stool lifted his shirt without being told and waited for the lashing. This time it was crueler, like the beatings that would follow for the next half a year, and again it broke the skin on his back. He was told yet again that he was worthless and bad and no one would ever love him. But this time, she had laughed at him saying that a family had shown up and had wanted a blue eyed, dark haired little boy. But since he wasn't there they had settled for Seifer and had adopted him. _

_The year that he turned eight Matron had returned and Mrs. Hillside had departed. When she left the beatings stopped. He remembered that time clearly a mysterious man had shown up and spoke at length with Matron. He had spied on them, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw that the man had the same blue eyes and auburn streaked dark rich coffee bean brown hair that he did, his heart skipped a beat. "This man is my father, and he's come to get me." He had thought happily, sis had always promised that one day his father would come for him and here he was. When the man went to leave without him he had ran after him, calling for him to wait, the man stopped and turned and smiled at him then knelt and signaled for him to come over. The dreams he had held onto were dashed against the cruel rocks of hopelessness, when he saw that the man was much to young to be his father. But he walked over to where the stranger was waiting anyway. When he got there the man had reached up and removed the necklace that he was wearing and hung it around his slender neck, then had taken off his right glove and pulled off the lion head ring, and had handed it to him. "I want you to take care of these for me. Be careful not to lose them okay." He had asked what the lion's name was as the man had started vanishing right before his eyes. "You know what it is, if you search your heart," was the reply. He had looked down at the ring that was resting on his palm, and clutched the lion head pendent on the necklace, "His name is Griever." He had called out to the fading figure, that smiled briefly nodded his head and was suddenly gone. Matron was still kind and loving to those of the children that were left. Sometimes she would get a sad look in her eyes, apologize for the fact that he been hurt so badly and affectionately ruffle his hair, but no matter how many times she did it he shied away from her his body tensing, still expecting to get hit. In those two years that Matron was gone he went from being a happy vivacious mischievous little boy, to being sad and withdrawn. He was sent to Garden when he was 10 to continue his education and one of the first people he had seen upon his arrival was Seifer, he had secretly hoped that they could renew the friendship that they had started at the orphanage. But Seifer had ignored him and treated him like he didn't exist. So the life of loneliness and isolation that had started after Seifer had left the orphanage had continued, even at a place as huge as Balamb Garden. _

"_I said let me help you up." Seifer had repeated still holding out his hand. He reached out his hand and Seifer actually took it and yanked him to his feet, then glanced over his shoulder, turning back around and frowned, "Not! Here midget dick got a present for you," and rubbed the handful of chocobo shit in his face and hair then pushed him backwards into the same pool of water he had just been pulled out of. He heard the cruel laughter as Seifer went back to join his cronies, where they all joined in laughing at him._

_He drew his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms over them he hung his head and just sit there in that dirty slimy water and rocked. His body shaking with pent up emotions, his eyes turned bleakly inward and again he wondered what he had done, that caused the fates to deal him such a shitty hand? "I quit! Miranda was right. They were all right. Nobody is ever going to like or love an ugly nobody like me. I just can't do it anymore." The laughter had stopped and he was startled out of his brooding by the sudden sound of silence. Bringing his head up he looked through the wet greasy strands of his hair and saw high heels, which led up to shapely legs, and he followed the legs up her torso until he finally reached her face. _

_It was the woman from the café, she smiled kindly at him and asked, "Are you alright?" _

_All the bitterness, hurt, and anger he was feeling came boiling out as he snapped at her, "Well go ahead and laugh at me. I know that you want to. So go ahead and get it over with and leave me the fuck alone."_

"_I would prefer not to laugh at you."_

"_Why not? Everybody else does."_

_She knelt down in front of him and started to gently push his hair back while he tried to back away. Her grabbing a handful of his shirt made his departure unsuccessful. She had finally managed to push enough of his hair out of the way so that she could see him. He had hung his head again she reached out and tenderly_ _took his chin and tilted his head up. Yeah she'd let him go soon enough when she saw how ugly he was. He had wrapped his arms around his shoulders, avoiding her hand that was still clutching his shirt. He was waiting for her ridicule wondering how different it would feel coming from a complete stranger, especially one as pretty as she was and not the people he saw on a day to day basis at Garden. He told himself that no matter how much she ridiculed him he wouldn't cry, after all he didn't have any tears left, they had all dried up years before. He had closed his eyes when she had started to lift his head up, but decided to open them, that way when he got back to Garden tonight he would remember her beautiful face mocking him and not the one that had smiled so warmly at him. He would remember those lioness eyes filled with laughter, laughter at him, not the sweetness and kindness he had seen earlier. Even after he had asked her that totally inappropriate question she had still been so warm and friendly looking. He opened his eyes and saw that she was not laughing at him but rather smiling just a little sadly at him. "NO!" He said vehemently. The ridicule and contempt he was prepared for, not the compassion and friendliness that was there on her beautiful face and in her big pretty eyes._

_While she had been pushing the hair away from his face she wondered about him. She smelled the chocobo crap, and had seen it in his hair, but she didn't flinch back from him just kept tenderly pushing the strands of hair from his face. Seeing the hunched shoulders, the knees drawn up to his chest and the rocking, she was curious about the myriad of emotions coursing through him. When she had finally got all the hair pushed away, she gently grasped his chin and started to raise his head up. Even through the desserts, dirt, grime and feces, she saw that he was an extraordinarily gorgeous young man. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but when he did she saw the hurt that was there, all the agony that he had ever suffered, was there in his pale sapphire blue eyes. She felt a deep empathy for him, and she smiled trying to show him that she wasn't going to laugh at him and that she was sorry for what had happened to him. Not sorry for him, but just sorry that he had obviously been hurt more in his young life then she had ever been hurt in hers._

"_You want to know why I'm not going to laugh? Because it's not funny, and I ask again are you alright?" She said kindly._

"_Why should you care?" _

"_Because I feel partially responsible for what happened to you."_

"_Don't flatter yourself, lady. If it hadn't been this it would have been something else. So would you please let me go and leave me be." He yanked his head and shirt out of her hands and tried to stand again, but winced with pain as his weight came down on his ankle, which was extremely tender, the pain was unexpected and sent him to his knees. He didn't realize that he had twisted it so badly when he had fallen. _

"_Here let me help you please, you obviously hurt yourself when you tripped and fell." She offered._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" He snapped._

"_Because, I think somebody needs to." She snapped back. "And please don't even think that it's pity or sympathy because it's not." She smiled at him again "All you have to do is take my hand." She held out her hand to him._

_Squall reluctantly grasped the hand that was held out to him, and she helped him to his feet. "Come on let's go to my place where you can get cleaned up. I'm just glad that you can't run away from me again. With those long ass legs of yours I couldn't possible catch you especially since I'm wearing high heels. If you hadn't have fallen I would have never caught up with you." She smiled warmly at him. "I'm Avalena DeMarco and you are?"_

"_Squall Leonhart."_

"_Then come along Squall Lionheart, and we'll get you to my place so you can take a hot shower. And while your doing that I'll get your clothes in the wash. After you're cleaned up if you'd like to join me for lunch you're more then welcome." She said and offered him her arm to help him walk._

"_It's Leonhart." He corrected her. He didn't take her arm though._

"_I know, but I prefer Lionheart, it's much more noble, proud, and full of courage and it suits you. You may not realize it yet but you do have all those qualities and more. Now would you please take my arm, so I can help you." She said._

"_I'll get your clothes dirty if I touch you." He replied._

"_It doesn't matter, it's not like they can't be washed." _

_He reluctantly put his hand on her elbow and allowed her to help him. She took him to her house and showed him where the bathroom was, "Go ahead and strip off your clothes and put them outside the door, and I'll get them put in the laundry for you. If you'd like to soak after you get cleaned up feel free to avail yourself on the bathtub as well." She told him._

_He went into the bathroom and undressed and did as she had requested and put his clothes in a pile outside the door. He hobbled over to the shower and set the water to just as hot as he could stand it. Stepping in he let the powerful jets ease away most of the tension that had gathered in his body. He leaned against the wall to take most of the weight off his sore ankle, which was really throbbing in pain. He picked up the bar of soap and made a rich lather washing the greasy slime off his body that had soaked through his clothes. The soap smelled really good, he remembered when he had asked her his so inappropriate question catching a subtle whiff of it and wondered if it was she who had smelled so nice, and now smelling the soap he knew it was partially due to that. Picking up the shampoo, he washed his hair three times before he was satisfied that it was clean. Grabbing the soap again he lathered up one final time, wanting to make sure he was good and clean._

_He stepped out of the shower and had remembered her offer about a bath. He wouldn't mind taking one, but also didn't want to, all he really wanted was his clothes and to get the hell out of there. He wasn't sure what to do until she brought him his clothes back. Hoping that maybe she had one of those new turbo machines that had your clothes washed and dried in about twenty minutes. He had tied a towel around his waist and had used another to dry his hair. He kept his back to the mirror, not wanting to see himself, he was ugly and he knew it. Miranda saying it that afternoon wasn't the first time he had heard it, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. A knock on the door startled him, "What is it?" he questioned through the locked door._

"_Well, it looks like you're stuck with me at least until tomorrow morning," was her response._

_  
"Why?"_

_  
"I just got one of those new washing machines and I'm afraid that it went berserk and ripped your clothes apart. Please don't be upset, I've sent out for new ones for you but they won't be here until tomorrow. They're backed up on their deliveries today."_

"_My clothes got ripped apart? What am I supposed to do? I can't just wear a towel. Fine, I'll just stay in here."_

"_Absolutely not." She replied, "If you open the door a bit I'll give you something to wear. I bought it for my brother Travis's birthday. But I got it early enough that I can easily replace it before then."_

_Squall limped over to the door, opened it just enough to hold out his hand, and took the robe. He slid the black silk robe on and he liked how it felt against his naked flesh._

_Avalena was pleased with herself, granted she had been a little devious on getting him to stay, she just wanted to see if she could get to know him a little better. She had seen the deplorable condition his clothes were in, and yes they had fallen apart in the wash, she just happened to help them along quite a bit, she decided to blame the mishap on the washing machine and shredded her blouse and skirt as well. She made a call to Pierces Clothing Store and put in a special order, for two pairs of soft black leather pants, three white tank tops, and a like number of V-Backs. She had always had a very discerning eye for fashion and knew what would or wouldn't look good on someone. She knew that he would be totally hot looking in the right clothes and with the right haircut. She wondered if she could convince him to get his haircut. She had changed into a pair of cutoffs and a pale pink tank top and had pinned her hair up on top if her head. When she heard the shower go off she grabbed the robe that she had bought for Travis and took it to the door and gave him a plausible explanation. _

_He came out of the bathroom just as she was starting the late lunch. She looked up and did a double take. He was all angles and one of the best looking if not the best looking young man she had ever seen. He had left his dark brown hair out of his face and he was gorgeous, with those pale sapphire blue eyes, that proud nose and that pouting sexy mouth. She wondered what his lips tasted like, and decided that before the day was done she would find out. The only thing marring how classically handsome he was, was the small bruise under his left eye, but even that did not detract from his beauty._

_He saw her look and automatically started to bring his hair back over his face. He didn't stop when she told him to. But went ahead and did it. "Why did you do that?" She asked him._

"_Because I'm hideously ugly, and you're so beautiful. I don't want you to have to see me while you eat. I don't want to make you sick." He rubbed his hands unconsciously against the cool fabric that was covering his stomach and up and down his arms. _

"_Who told you that you were ugly Squall? I don't think you're ugly." She left the kitchen and walked over to where he was standing. Without the heels she was 6" shorter then his 5'8" frame. She reached up and pushed the hair back away from his face. Smiling at him she said, "In fact I think that you are very, very gorgeous."_

_He looked down at her, Hyne she was so beautiful, and she had been so nice to him, "Really?"_

"_Yes really, now come on I did promise to fed you, but before I do that I want you to sit down so I can wrap your ankle." He hobbled over and sat on the couch and waited for her. When she came back in she was carrying a medical kit, she had him prop his foot up on the ottoman, and taking the roll bandage out she started to wrap his ankle._

_Her touch was so soft and warm, not like Dr. Kadowaki, which was always cold. She was gentle and soothing and before he could stop his body's response his erection pushed at the front of the robe. He went bright red and slammed his hands down on his lap. He didn't want her to see that part of him. She hadn't laughed at him about anything else, but she would laugh at that. Taking several deep breaths he regained control and his hard on went back down. _

_She had noticed, and had also seen his reaction about it, she didn't say anything not wanting to embarrass him further or make him feel even more uncomfortable. She finished wrapping his ankle and gently lifted it and placed it on a pillow. "I thought we could eat in here, I hope you don't mind sandwiches, I thought that if you like I could order take out for dinner." _

"_That will be fine thank you." He said as he watched her walk over to a state of the art stereo, and put in a C.D. the sounds of Victor Blunt wafted softly in the air. She crossed over to the kitchen and finished preparing lunch. He continued to watch her, and realized that he wanted to watch her. Every move was graceful and elegant. She put soft drinks and the plates that held the sandwiches and fruit on a tray, and carried them back into the living room. She balanced the tray with one hand and gave him his plate and drink then sitting her own on the end table sat down beside him to eat. _

"_I hope you don't mind Victor Blunt, but this is one of my favorite albums," She said smiling._

"_Not at all, this is one of my favorites as well. Not only the music but the album cover as well. It was done by one of my favorite artist."_

"_Thank you."_

_Squall looked up from his plate "You're … Adem."_

_She smiled and nodded yes. The rest of lunch was spent in the same casual conversation. They had a lot of the same taste in music, movies, art and books. After they had finished eating she took the dishes back into the kitchen and quickly cleaned up from lunch. _

"_Uh, I was wondering if you might have an extra toothbrush?" He said from the couch as she was cleaning up the kitchen. "I like to brush my teeth after I eat."_

"_They're in the top left drawer in the bathroom, I keep the crazy things on hand, because every time Geoff comes to visit he always forgets to bring one "_

_He hobbled down the hall to the bathroom, and going in he found the toothbrushes in the drawer just like she said they would be, along with a variety of men's toiletries and condoms. He brushed his teeth, and washed his face and hands, then went back to the living room. Feeling a little dejected, he thought sadly, "Come off it Leonhart? Do you actually think that someone as hot as she is would have been interested in an ugly skinny nobody like you? Whoever this Geoff is, he sure is lucky." It hadn't mattered that she said that she thought he was handsome he had heard that he was ugly for so long that he believed it. Mrs. Hillside had said it so often during that horrible time at the orphanage. It had stopped when Matron came back, but it had started again when he had arrived at Balamb Garden, so one person telling him that he was handsome didn't automatically erase the years of being told that he was ugly._

_She came back into the living room and sit down beside him again, "Now that we've eaten, I wanted to ask you something. Were you serious about what you asked me? Not the cost part but teaching you how to fuck?"_

_That caught him totally off guard. He wasn't sure what she was going to ask him, but that particular thing had been the last one to enter his mind. He looked at her shock registering on his face, "What?"_

"_I wanted to know if you were serious or not?"_

_He quickly looked around, great just freaking great. This Geoff was going to come jumping out of the nearest doorway and pound the shit out of him for saying that to his girlfriend, and he'd deserve it. He didn't answer._

"_Squall, are you okay?"_

"_I really do appreciate your hospitality, but I have to get back to Garden, are you sure that your boyfriend didn't leave anything here that I could wear?" He asked._

_Her turn for baffled, "Boyfriend?"_

_Hanging his head, he flushed with embarrassment and answered, "When I got the toothbrush, I saw the condoms and I figured that they belonged to your boyfriend Geoff."_

"_God damn it to hell anyway! I'm going to kill you the next time I see you Geoffrey. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you bringing your skeazy girlfriends here?" She jumped up from the couch and started pacing. _

_Squall usually guarded what he said but he was shocked that someone, not only as hot as she was but also as sweet would have a boyfriend that would cheat on her. He was going to try and tell her that he felt badly for her but when he opened his mouth to say so he said, "Hyne, if you were my girlfriend I would never cheat on you. You're so hot and so sweet and nice. He's a fool, he has you and he cheats on you. What an asshole." _

_She stopped pacing and looked at him and smiled. Coming back over to the couch she sat back down beside him, before he knew what to expect she had thrown her arms around him and hugged him, "That's the sweetest thing that anybody has ever said to me. Squall, Geoff isn't my boyfriend he's my brother."_

"_He's your brother. I'm sorry he's an asshole, no wait I'm sorry I said he was an asshole." He managed to say, before she hugged him again._

_Avalena couldn't help it she burst out laughing, "Please don't get upset I swear I'm not laughing at you. But that just about describes him he can be an asshole at times, but he can also be a real sweetheart." She had stopped laughing, and reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek, "but then again so are you, the sweetheart part anyway."_

_He liked how her hand felt on him, Hyne she was so soft and smelled so good. At first he was afraid that she was laughing at him, but then she had reassured him that she wasn't._

_She smiled at him yet again, her golden amber eyes turning to a rich mellow gold, "You still haven't answered my question," she paused and put her finger gently against his lips, and finished saying in a husky whisper. "Were you serious when you ask me to teach you how to fuck? Because I can Squall. I can teach you how to fuck, but let me tell you something about fucking any barbarian or horny solider can do it. I can teach you how to make love. I can teach you how to please a woman just by touching her and talking to her. I can show you strings to pluck that will cause a woman to sing out in rapture." She stopped again and slowly licked her lips "I can show you how to make a woman want you just by looking at her in certain little ways. Doing certain little things and of course touching her with something as innocent as stroking your fingers down her face or something even more erotic and sensual. I can show you and teach you so many things Squall." She ran her fingers down his cheek, which caused him to shudder. "I can show you how to not only give pleasure, but to receive it as well. And I can teach you how to make love with a woman long and gentle, quick and rough or a combination of the two. Squall I can show you how to make love with a woman until she starts screaming for you not to stop, then beg you to fuck her and cries out for more of your lovemaking. I can teach you that Squall and so much more. Or I can teach you how to fuck. Or…" She leaned in close enough that her lips were against his ear, "If you really want, I can teach you how to do both." She nibbled on his earlobe. "What do you want me to do Squall? If you do choose for me to teach you how to make love, I'm going to need a commitment from you and a promise. I'm going to need at least six months to teach you how to please a woman and gain pleasure in return. The promise is that you can't love me. One day you will meet a girl that you will be totally sprung on, and she in turn will be just as sprung you. If you do feel that you are starting to love me, you must promise that you will leave me and not stay under some pretense of loyalty to me."_

_Squall had never experienced love and quite frankly didn't believe in it. That emotion had died in him long ago, just dried up in his heart like the tears had dried up in his eyes. He thought it was a useless emotion anyway, something for fools and poets, and he was neither. What he did know was he had grown hard again. "All of it I want you to teach me all of it. And you have my word, that if for some unknown reason I tell you that I love you I'll leave. You have my word of honor on that." He groaned out. He had closed his eyes when she had started talking about the things she could teach him. When he opened them they had gone from sapphire blue to being black with lust. Relying on some inborn knowledge, he grabbed her and kissed her. His mouth crushing down on hers, he forced her mouth open to accept his tongue and stroked hers over and over again with his own. He broke the kiss, and started to apologize. He liked how her lips and mouth tasted she was like rich dark honey and all things that were good._

"_You don't have to apologize Squall, if both parties are willing it's all right to be the aggressor." She said and kissed him gently teasing his lips with hers. Hyne his mouth was incredible, he tasted of the mint from the toothpaste but under that she tasted him, he was hot and spicy but also refreshing. He reached out and gingerly touched her breasts, squeezing gently. She gave a little moan of pleasure._

_He broke away, "Do you like it, do you like being touched?" _

_She drew his hands back to her breasts, and replied, "Yes, I like it very much."_

"_Can I ask you a favor? If you don't like it, please don't pretend that you do."_

"_The thought never entered my mind Squall. Would you like to go into the bedroom now?"_

"_Yes."_

_They went into the bedroom, where she slid the robe from his shoulders and down to the floor. Warning bells went off in his head he hadn't told her. He hadn't told her how small he was, bracing himself for the impact of her reaction he whispered out embarrassed, "I'm sorry I'm so small."_

_She hadn't looked down at him yet she was busy lightly running her fingers over his shoulders and smooth hairless chest stopping to rub her thumbs across his nipples teasing them into little points. Gazing down at him her eyes snapped back up to meet his. "Squall, who told you that you were small?"_

"_Some of the guys at Garden call me midget dick." He answered truthfully his cheeks were stained a bright pink that was slowly creeping down his face. He failed to add that the last time he had taken a public shower he had only been 11._

"_I guess you could be considered small if your competition was a dragon. Squall when was the last time you looked at yourself?" Granted the only man that she had seen naked was her husband but that didn't mean that he hadn't shown her pictures of what other men looked like, some where smaller then he was, others were bigger. Looking at Squall one word went through her mind, "Impressive!" Because he was definitely much, much bigger then her husband had been. He was long and thick, her stomach flip-flopped and she became wet with just the thought of having him inside of her._

"_I don't."_

"_Why ever not?"_

"_Because I'm ugly!"_

"_Squall, if you say that you're ugly in front of me one more time I'm going to… I don't know what I'll do but I'll make sure that you don't like it." Grasping him firmly by the arm she drug him over to the full-length mirror. "Look at yourself Squall, you're gorgeous." He reluctantly looked at the young man staring back at him from the mirror. _

_She said he was gorgeous, but he didn't see it. He always hated the fact that his lower lip was a little fuller then his upper one so it always looked like he was pouting a little. He looked lower at his body he was completely hairless except for the hair on his arms and in his armpits. He had hair on his legs as well and there was the black hair that his penis was jutting up and out from, it was rock hard and had risen to be at least an inch above his navel and it was thick. He turned and looked at her, "I'm not small?"_

"_Not at all. Besides why should you care what a bunch of guys think. Personally, I think that they're jealous." She answered, taking him by the hand she led him over to the bed._

"_Would you like to help me undress?"_

_He answered in the affirmative, and reaching for her shirt slowly pulled it over her head and saw that she was wearing a pink lacy push up bra, that only helped enhance her breasts. "Can I touch them?" He asked, and tentatively reached out his hands to caress her lace covered breasts. _

"_Yes, please," she answered. _

_He gently squeezed them and he wanted to touch her flesh. He removed his hands from her breasts and gave her a quizzical look, his cheeks turning a little pink, he asked, "How do I unfasten this?"_

"_If you reach behind me, you'll feel the hooks."_

_He reached behind her and found the hooks exactly like she said he would, his first attempt wasn't that successful, but his second, he felt the hooks release and fabric separate and watched as it slipped down her shoulders. He finished pushing it off her arms he brought the lacy fabric up to his face and stroked the soft material down his cheek. Oh Hyne, it smelled like her that exotic smell that was her soap and woman. He saw near the hooks a little tag that read 36D. He had heard the other guys at Garden talking, some said that bigger was better while others stuck to the idea that over a handful was a waste. Not sure how he felt, but wanting to find out, he dropped the bra to the floor where it joined the tank top that he had removed earlier. He reached out and cupped her flesh and found that they barely overflowed his hands. He thought that they were perfect. He felt her nipples grow taut against his palms as he squeezed them gently between thumb and forefinger. He leaned down a little and said a silent prayer, that she wouldn't slap him, and tentatively drew one of her nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it. Her response was a long drawn out Oh of pleasure. He continued to caress her one breast while he alternated between sucking, flicking his tongue across the rosy peak, or lightly nibbling on it. When she threaded her fingers in his hair, and her breathing quickened, he switched breast. Releasing her he gathered his courage and unfastened her shorts, and kneeling in front of her, pushed them off her hips, down her legs and let them puddle at her feet. He lightly ran his hands back up her silky smooth legs. He noticed with some irritation that his callused fingers didn't run smoothly up her legs. When he had reached her hips again he drew in a sharp breath and exhaled just as sharply, "These are really pretty." He said indicating her panties, which were pink with little black kittens frolicking on them. He looked up at her and she smiled and nodded her approval. He slid the panties down to join her cutoffs on the floor. She stepped out of the clothes and helped pull him to his feet. After he was standing again, she gently pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed him. Her tongue fencing with his._

_She broke the kiss and started to nibble down his neck she kissed her way down his smooth chest, stopping at his nipples and returning the favor that he had so sweetly administrated on her. She slid her lips down to his stomach where the ab muscles were just beginning to show. She knew that when he got older he was going to be ripped. Avalena ran her tongue into his navel then further down his stomach. She had wanted to feel his penis as soon as she had seen it. Wanted to touch it with her hands, feel it in her mouth and of course inside her when he was thrusting in and out of her. She had dropped to her knees, and touched him her fingers encircling his hard length just enjoying how he felt. She took him in her mouth and slid her lips over him teasing the ridge of flesh, just under the head. She licked up and down the length of him, then drew him in and out of her mouth. Savoring the precome that formed on the glistening head. He tasted so very good, he was spicy and salty at the same time, but he also tasted sweet. He felt himself starting to build, and not wanting her to stop he told her so, "Hyne! Please don't stop. Oh sweet goddess that feels so good." He ran his fingers through her hair as he felt himself build higher and higher, until he came in her mouth. The force of his first orgasm made him go weak in the knees. She had removed her mouth from him, and was slowly licking up his stomach as he fell to his knees in front of her grabbing her he kissed her long and deep. Tasting himself on her lips and in her mouth. Breaking the kiss, he husked out, "That was incredible." He lowered his head, a little embarrassed by his thoughts, "I was wondering, could you do that again sometime and um…do women like it when a guy taste them." _

_She leaned in and whispered against his ear, "Yes and oh yes." _

_He looked into her lioness eyes, "Can I do that to you? I don't know what to do but would you tell me."_

_She stood and helped him to his feet, smiling the entire time, "Of course but let's get on the bed where it will be more comfortable." She lay back on the bed and pulled him to lie down beside her. He brought his head towards her again and started to kiss her once more. His fingers smoothing over the hard little nipples. He kissed from her mouth and down her neck to replace his fingers with his mouth. Then back up to her ear. "Let me have your hand Squall." She breathed out, and when he gave it to her, she took his hand and traced it up and down her belly with tantalizing slowness until she brought it to her womanhood. Taking two of his fingers she stroked up and down her cleft to where the secret of her femininity lay, she led his fingers to the little nub and stroked them up and down again. "Anyplace you can touch me with your hands and fingers, you can also touch with your lips and tongue." _

_She released his hand and he continued the gentle ministrations on his own. He had shifted slightly so he could nuzzle her breasts once more taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked gently on the throbbing tip, nibbling just a little, which caused her to moan. He felt her grow wetter, then with the instinct born of the first son of Hyne he thrust two fingers up inside her, found her hot, tight, and wet then he circled the little bud with his thumb. When she cried out he started to stop, but continued when she shook her head no. Leaving her breast he started kissing down her belly just as slowly as she had traced his fingers down it. Stopping when he reached her navel to dip his tongue into it and flick it back and forth while he was kissing down her soft warm body he had continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her. When he reached her juncture with his mouth, he lowered his head and removing his hand he gently parted her and kissed that soft sweet secret. His lips and tongue were gentle but wicked and he brought her to her own climax, and he discovered that he liked the taste of her. He briefly remembered how he had tasted on her lips, salty and spicy. She was sweet and spicy all at the same time. She started running her fingers through his hair and when he brought her again using his fingers and tongue, she screamed out his name in a long drawn out moan. He kissed and licked up her body and when he reached her face he kissed her over and over. He had grown hard for her again and she reached down between their bodies and grasping his rock hard erection she helped him enter her. _

_Sweet god and goddess, he had thought her mouth felt good, but this, he felt like he had just slid his length into hot melted silk. She was so hot, tight and wet around him, and he knew that this was paradise. She murmured against his ear, "Remember how you used your fingers, drawing them in and out of me? Do the same with your…" She didn't finish for he had drawn out and slid back in, he did this again and slid a little deeper inside of her, glancing down between their bodies he saw that he still wasn't entirely inside of her._

_He stopped, and said, "I'm not in you all the way am I doing something wrong?" Then started to pull out of her._

_Her response was grabbing his ass and helping him slide back in a little further, "No, Squall, you are doing nothing wrong you're just really big. Don't rush just take it slowly and soon you'll find yourself all the way inside me."_

"_Am I hurting you?"_

"_No."_

"_Will you tell me if I do?"_

"_Yes, as long as you don't pull away from me."_

_His response was to slowly withdraw and start to enter her again, with slow even strokes. She was right he was soon buried to the hilt in her, he drew out and thrust back in several times. The entire time her hands were running up and down his shoulders and lightly scoring the flesh with her nails or she was clutching his tight hard ass. "Hyne she feels so fucking good," he thought as he continued to thrust in and out of her, harder and faster. She's so soft and hot and tight and oh so wet, he felt her body start to have little spasms around him, he groaned out, "Hyne help me, I'm coming."_

_Goddess he felt good in her, he was long and thick. He was steel incased in velvet, hard and soft at the same time. She felt herself start to build again and felt him pulse inside her. She cried out, "Oh! Sweet Goddess, Squall I'm coming." At the same moment he paid tribute to her. He collapsed, some inner voice told him to turn to his side so he quickly did so and took her with him. Kissing and gently caressing each other, they just lay there, enjoying each other's bodies and basking in the afterglow. She stretched a little, wrapped her legs tighter around him and cuddled in closer, "Are you sure you've never done this before."_

"_No, this was my first time. Did I do something wrong?" He asked the alarm coming through in his voice._

"_Oh, no Squall, you didn't do anything wrong at all. In fact you did everything right." She cuddled tighter against him. During the first week that he was with her she found that he had amazing staying power getting hard and staying that way for long periods of time, he was an incredible lover and a quick study, knowing when to be gentle and when to be a little rougher. He plucked strings on her she didn't even realize that she had. They hadn't left her house and had made love over and over again in a variety of different places and positions. They would fall asleep wrapped up in_ _each other's arms unwilling to let go. They would wake and arouse each other and make love with each other again, only stopping to eat, bathe, and sleep or to answer natures call. _

_It was also during that first week of marathon love making that he did something to her, something her deceased husband had never done. They had finished making love, and after he had pulled out of her he slowly kissed down her neck, chest, and belly, to her sex where he slowly licked away the essence of their lovemaking. Avalena's hips shot off the bed at the first touch of his tongue. He stopped and started to ask if he had done something wrong, she breathlessly reassured him that he hadn't so he continued. When he had finished he kissed his way back up to her mouth and let her taste the nectar that they had made. "I wanted to see how we would taste together." _

_The second week, she took him into town and had him fitted for more clothes. He remembered that he didn't like the fact that his fingers were rough on her skin. Telling her this she suggested that maybe when he worked with the Gunblade that he should wear gloves. Liking the idea he said that he would. She had also taken him to get his haircut he wasn't sure how to get it styled and ask her for her advice. She had actually anticipated this he had started wearing his hair tied back, since he knew that she didn't like it hanging down in his face. She had drawn out a sketch of how she wanted it to look and gave it to the barber. The result was the shaggy locks. That hung partially down in his face, but also left it exposed, and he liked it, they both got what they wanted he could still partially hide behind his hair and it was off his face like she wanted as well. _

_They were sitting at the café where he had first approached her, having lunch after a morning of shopping. She had noticed him watching a group of boys that were also from Garden. A frown crossed his face and he lowered his head. She glanced over to where he had been looking, and asked him what was wrong. He had answered, "I want to be like them."_

"_Squall, why would you want to be a follower? If you want to be like them, that's all you will ever be in life. If it were me, I would prefer being a leader. They," she pointed across the street to where they group of boys had congregated, "will always be one of many. You, Squall can be one of the few."_

_It was during that second week that she found out that he was 15, she had thought he was older. Looks wise he did look like he was around 15 or 16. But then again her brother Travis was the same way. He was going to be 28 on his birthday, but he didn't look a day over 18. Of course all the DeMarco's were like that, being able to pass for younger then they actually were. Squall had an old soul and he had also had a very rough life that's what made him appear to be older. She had gotten him to open up and tell her about himself. Having a family that loved her it had shocked her that such horrific events could happen to someone. She secretly hoped that if she ever ran into that Hillside bitch she would have her rifle so she could shoot the bitch dead or that she was in a car so she could run her evil ass over. When she had found out that he was only 15 she had been a little startled at first, but he had told her that he had been perfectly willing. He hadn't minded at all when she told him she was 18, he shrugged one shoulder and said, "What's three years?" _

_Squall yawned and stretched and reached for Avalena and found that she wasn't in bed beside him. His internal clock told him it was around 7:00 in the morning and it was Saturday. That first Saturday that they were together she hadn't woken up until after 10:00 of course they had spent most of that Friday night making love, but then they had done the same thing last night. He untangled himself from the soft cotton sheets and pulled on the robe she had given him that first day. He walked out into the family room where he saw her curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee watching television, he found that a little odd since this was the first time that she had even turned it on._

"_What are you watching?"_

_She turned at his voice and smiled, "Cartoons. Want to join me?"_

_He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and went to join her on the couch, where he proceeded to watch cartoons with her. "Why do you watch these?" He asked, after seeing a coyote plummet to the ground for the fourth time in half that many minutes._

"_Because they're funny." She replied and cuddled up next to him just as the coyote hit the ground for the final time and the cartoon ended, only to have another one start this one with a talking rabbit and a talking duck who were arguing about which hunting season it was._

"_Avalena there is no logic in these cartoons. I've taken physics and the force and velocity in which that coyote has hit the ground would have either turned him to pulp or liquefied him." He tried offering as an explanation._

"_Squall how many talking rabbits and ducks have you actually seen? It's not supposed to be logical, considering how many times has that duck been shot so far? Eight no make that nine, and he is still up and walking around." She stopped and took a sip of coffee, she realized something, and leaning forward she put her cup on the coffee table turned took his and placed it beside hers right before she hugged him. "You've never seen cartoons before have you?" She had asked softly._

"_No."_

"_Squall, honey they're just cartoons they're supposed to be funny try not to look at them logically, look at them for what they are, entertainment, that's all just pure mind numbing no brainer entertainment."_

_So they had watched cartoons together, he had actually started to enjoy them, especially the one with the big bulldog and that cute little black and white kitten. They didn't do it all the time but there were some Saturday's that they would watch cartoons together. When he stopped looking for them to make sense he found that they could be quite funny._

_They spent the next three months together, she taught him how to make love in a variety of different ways, how to give and receive pleasure and she taught him how to fuck. But that wasn't the extent of the education that she helped him with. She helped him improve the confidence that he already had, how not to be so shy and introverted and she helped him hone the natural born leadership skills that he already possessed and he found that he liked being a leader. She was right it was better to be one of the few. No matter how hard she tried though she couldn't convince him that he was handsome. _

_She would buy him just because presents, just because she wanted to. He would vehemently protest to the gifts. But she would do something or say something and he'd go ahead and take them, just to make her happy. The one thing that she tried to give him that he protested to and won was a Gunblade that had it's own special carrying case to it. The long black box was lined with red velvet and had a silver lion inlaid on the top of it, and the blade itself had a winged lion etched in gold on it's smooth surface. He loved it of course but thought that it was much too extravagant and expensive a gift for him. She had finally given up arguing with him about it. But when he returned to Garden after the break was over he found it stashed among his belongings. Along with his wallet that still held the gil that he had saved. He laughed to himself he didn't give up arguing with her because he knew that one day he would win one against her. She just had a way of twisting things around, that he could find no logical way of trying to make her see his side of it. _

_It was amazing what a haircut and some new clothes would accomplish, but it wasn't only that, Avalena had helped awaken the confidence in him that had been dormant for so long. He was still shy and withdrawn, but he had opened up a little. He had worked out with his Gunblade and ran during the break, and it had helped him bulk up, his pecs and abs filling in, he was ripped, and it showed under the tight white tank top. On his return he had not only found the Gunblade, but he also found that people wanted to be his friend now. It didn't bother him, because they actually started looking at him as a leader. He was in the cafeteria sitting with a group of students from his leadership class discussing the project scenario they had been assigned. Starting and maintaining a working business. They had automatically elected Squall for the president of their mock company and he was in the process of handing out different assignments for people to do he had already ask Nida Hikura to act as secretary for him. They were throwing around ideas for the business that they wanted to start._

_Miranda had walked in with her friends. When she saw him she had actually done a double take. He was the best looking guy that she had ever seen and thought that he was a transfer student. She had walked over to where he was sitting talking to his group from leadership class. She hadn't recognized him as the 'ugly loser' that she had been rude to three and half months before. _

"_Hello, you're new here aren't you?" Not waiting for him to answer she had squeezed in at the table. _

_The other people who were sitting at the table with him rolled their eyes and groaned. Miranda Hoffman had a choice set of friends, and they thought they were better then anyone else at Balamb Garden. Each person at the table had been sneered at or made fun of by Miss Hoffman and her clique. She was most conceited girl that had ever gone to Balamb Garden. _

"_I'm Miranda Hoffman. I'll just get right to the point there's this big dance that's coming up and it's only fitting that the best looking guy at Balamb should go with the best looking girl. By the way I didn't catch your name."_

_Squall glared evenly at her his pale blue eyes had hardened to be as icy cold as a glaciers center, he had never dreamt that he would ever be able to get back at this conceited bitch and here was the perfect opportunity, "Behemoths ass. Isn't that what you said Miranda? That you would rather kiss a behemoths ass then go out with me." He replied frigidly, his voice had deepened to a rich baritone over the break and he had also picked up just a little bit of an accent being in Avalena's company._

"_What?" She asked stupidly, who was this guy, she had said that before, but not to this totally gorgeous hunk, she had said it to, Oh No! It couldn't be "Squall Leonhart?" _

_He continued to glare at her, "Got it in one Miranda. And I will not be going to the big dance with you. I'd rather piss razor blades."_

_Miranda was shocked that she was being turned down, "Squall, please I was only joking around." She reached under the table and ran her hand up his thigh. _

_He grabbed her hand off his thigh and placed it down on the tabletop. He was brutally honest in his reply his voice was as cold as his eyes "I wasn't." He turned to the group of students who he had been talking to and continued as if they hadn't been interrupted, dismissing her. _

_He spent the weekends that he could get away from Garden with Avalena as well as holidays and breaks. The next 15 months were the happiest of their lives._

_It was February 14th and he had a late start that Friday evening, being held back in leadership class, because the instructor had liked his ideas about the annual charity fund drive that was being held. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and he had missed her. He stopped by his dorm room and picked up the Valentines Day present he had for her, he had found a piece of amber that somehow time had formed golden highlights in and had molded it to be heart shaped. He had taken it in and had it attached to a silver chain. When he arrived at her house it was just turning dusk. He let himself in with his key, and called out for her, "Avalena, sweetheart where are you?"_

"_In here." Her voice came from the bedroom. He walked back to the bedroom and found the room awash with candlelight. She was dressed in a long white silk nightgown that billowed around her feet as she walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and told him how much she had missed him. Avalena DeMarco was on the horns of a very big dilemma. She remembered what she had made him promise that if he fell for her that he would have to leave. She had never planned on falling in love with him. But somewhere along the way she had. She had fallen for him and she had fallen hard and it wasn't just the lovemaking, it was everything. How they could sit and talk for hours or sit and read and enjoy the quiet of each other's company. She loved watching him, as he would work so studiously at the computer on a lengthy assignment that he had to do for one of his classes. She loved waking up in the morning to find that he had stealthily left before she had even dreamt about waking and returning with fresh pastries and had made a pot of coffee and had brought her breakfast in bed. She loved watching sunrises with him. She loved the long walks on the beach they would take. She had loved taking him camping, Avalena DeMarco style, which was a hotel without room service, after all she had laughed, they had to leave the room and forge for food. She loved how he had taken her camping Squall Leonhart style and how they had not only made love under the stars but had slept under them as well. Forging for food was him going out and either hunting or fishing and then cooking over an open fire. He had learned how to survive off the land at Garden in the required Wilderness Survival Training Class. She loved how he had compromised the nest time and they had brought a tent and some foodstuff, like coffee and a coffeepot. He had still made love with her every night under the stars. She loved the fact that she had discovered that he was ticklish right above his hipbones and on his flat tight belly. She loved watching him while he practiced training with his Gunblade. She loved the smell of him when he would come back hot and sweaty from one of his long runs or after a long bought of drawn out lovemaking. She loved waking up curled around his hard young body, she would wake up during the night and watch him sleeping, his face relaxed and peaceful. She usually didn't get to watch him for very long, because he'd wake up and smile at her, and ask what she was doing. Right before he'd tackle her, pull her under him and make love with her again. She loved the fact that he would laugh now, granted it still wasn't that often but he would laugh and smile, and when he wasn't with her she missed him desperately. _

_Squall returned her kiss with equal passion. "I love her." He thought and wanted to voice it like he had wanted to voice it so many times before in the last year. He remembered the exact moment that he had fallen in love with her. It was when he was making love with her, right before that idiotic photographer had taken that picture. But that stupid promise that she had made him make, that if he said that he loved her he would leave. He thought about it logically, if he didn't tell her that he loved her, he could stay with her, it was devious, but he had learned the art of deviousness from her. Yes, he had found a girl that he was crazy in love with, it just happened to be her. He loved her. Every little thing about her, the way she would smile or laugh. The way she would dance so sinuously just for him. The way they would dance with each other. How they could sit and watch the sunrise together, declaring to each other that this one was more beautiful then the last. He loved how they could sit and listen to music together and read poetry to each other. He would laugh about the fact that she would sing the wrong words to songs. Songs they had heard dozens of times and that she had the lyric sheet to, it was one more thing that he loved her for. It was all just part of her charm. He loved watching her start out with a blank piece of canvas and create such beautiful images each time the brush touched paint and the paint touched paper. Every little thing she had taught him, he loved her for it. He loved waking up and finding her watching him sleep, then pulling her under him and making love with her again. Ah! Making love with her he loved how she felt under him, on top of him, beside him and the other positions she had shown him. He loved waking up curled around her warm soft young body. There were times when he would wake up and watch her sleep, she never woke up, but she hadn't gone through the training that he had. Then other times he would kiss her awake so they could make love again. He knew at first that they were polar opposites she was earthy, full of fire, and hot blooded. While he was a fortress of ice, but underneath that ice was a heart of fire that matched hers and his blood ran just as hot. He loved every little thing about her and when he was away from her, he would start missing her and wind up getting depressed. He wanted her and no other for his wife, he had known it for six months now. He wanted her to be the mother of his children. He wanted to come home every day and find her waiting for him. God damn it! Why had he made that ridiculous promise? He wanted to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of his life. He held her closer to him deepening the kiss. Reaching down he scooped her up and carried her over to their bed. Not breaking the kiss at all, he lay her down on the bed and joined her his lips still pressed to hers. Breaking the kiss he pulled his gloves off and tenderly stroked her face. _

_He sat up and eased off the bed and undressed. She watched as the clothes fell from his body. He was much more comfortable being in his own flesh now and he stood proud and nude above her. He lay back down beside her pressing his naked form against her silk clad one. He stroked her body through the fabric. Wanting to feel her flesh against his she slid out of the bed and slipped the nightgown off it pooled around her feet in a whisper of silk. She started to push her panties off, and was stopped by him saying no._

_He rolled to where she was and falling to his knees in front of her, he grasped the waistband of her panties. "These are so pretty. But then all your panties are pretty. But I've always really liked this pair." They were white silk with little blue lions on them, the blue matching the shade of his eyes perfectly. He pushed them down her hips and helped her step out of them. She had taught him all about foreplay and the different nuances of it. He also knew his and her body well enough that he knew that tonight, to ease their hunger for each other she needed him inside of her as badly as he needed to be there. No foreplay and Hyne knew that he loved the feel of her hands and mouth on him, just he loved the feel of his on her. He loved the taste of her, and later after they had sated their initial hunger for each other, then they would engage in other aspects of lovemaking. Being with someone for 18 months, you learned what he or she needed at that moment. Standing he pulled her back to bed, laying her on her back he covered her body with his, and using his knees to separate her thighs he gently thrust into her. _

_He had missed having her body under his just as she had missed having his on top of hers. As Squall thrust back and forth into her, he was finding it increasingly difficult not to say I love you out loud. He kept saying it over and over to himself with each thrust of his hips against hers, as he brought them closer to paradise. He didn't realize that she was having the same problems he was._

"_Hyne help me," she thought. She wanted to scream "I love you" from the rooftops, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold onto him and never let him go. But she knew if those three little words left her lips, that she would lose him. While he was thrusting in and out of her and her hips rose to met the gentle tempo he was playing against her body, the entire time she was crying out her passion for him, inside her heart she was crying out her love for him. Their orgasms hit at the same exact moment and both cried out, "I love you." Then, "What?"_

_The tears immediately started to fall from her eyes. He rolled to his side gathered her in his arms and let her cry. When she finally stopped crying she almost started again when she saw the tears starting to build in his eyes. He stroked her face and kissed her trembling mouth, "I've loved you for so long my Avalena. And now I'm losing you." When she started to protest he put his fingers against her mouth and shook his head no. "I gave you my word and my word is my bond, it's the only thing I could ever give you other then my heart and now you have both. I thought that if I didn't tell you then I wouldn't have to leave you. Ah, my sweet Avalena, let me make love with you one last time." He whispered against her mouth. "Let me show you how very, very much I love you and how very much I'm going to miss you."_

_Then he pulled her against him again and slowly caressed her body with his hands and mouth. When he finally entered her again, he told her and he showed her how very much he loved her. And she responded in kind, by telling him and showing him how very much she loved him, and in that last blinding moment, when he was her lion and she his lioness, right as their souls meet again and touched one last time, they created a child_.

_When they had finished making love for the second time that night, they sat and talked, "I should have never made you promise me that Squall. I was just so afraid of being hurt again. I loved my parents and brothers so much and they died. I thought that if you didn't love me and I didn't love you, then it wouldn't hurt to lose you. Was I ever wrong my Lionheart." She tried arguing her way out of it, but he had stood firm, and told her that they would speak of it in the morning. Then she started crying again, and he held her while she sobbed her heart out. The entire time his heart was shattering just a little more. Exhaustion finally sank in and she fell into a troubled sleep._

_He went into the bathroom and took a wash cloth and wet it down with cool water. Going back out to the bedroom he gently washed the tearstains from her face, and felt his own tears start again but, he slammed up a wall of ice that they couldn't get past. He got dressed and returned to the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face. After he left the bathroom, he went into the kitchen, and wrote her a brief letter._

_My Dearest Avalena,_

_I want to let you know that you will always be in my heart and on my mind. I love you very much. I just can't stand to see you cry anymore, it would break my heart more so then it already is. Avalena my love, we did agree that if this day should ever come that we would part. It's killing me to leave you, but I want to be a man that you would be proud of, a man of honor and integrity. You were right one day I would meet a girl that I would be totally in love with. I just didn't realize that she was going to be you. If you ever need me for anything at all, please come and find me at Balamb Garden._

_I will love you forever,_

_Your Lionheart_

_He folded the note and put her name on the outside of it, went in placed it on his pillow, he took the necklace out of his pocket and left it by the note picked up his jacket, and gloves, and started to leave. "You're a fool Leonhart" he cursed himself, "What's wrong with one little broken promise?" He knew the answer, that she might not be disappointed in him, but he would forever be disappointed with himself. He went over kissed her gently on the cheek. Picked up her discarded panties and tucked them inside his jacket pocket. Walked into the kitchen, left his key on the table and walked out forever. _

_Before he went back to Balamb Garden he made a side trip up to that hill where they had danced and made love in the rain, where he knew he had first fallen in love with her. He pulled his Gunblade out and removing the glove from his left hand he cut into his palm, "I swear to you my Avalena that I will always love you and I will never forget you." His next stop was Dr. Bones Tattoo and Body Piercing Emporium. He got a ring of infinity symbols tattooed around his left biceps and got his nipple pierced as well. He went back to Garden and slowly tried putting his life back in order, he had found a secret compartment in his Gunblade case and had stashed her panties in it. That was where he had found the bauble that hang from his Gunblade that matched his Griever ring and necklace several months before. And he did remember her for about three and half months. There were days that were better then others, and days all he wanted to do was quit and go running back to her. But his own words stopped him he would be a man of honor. One day he was called from class to Dr. Kadowaki's office, and after that he didn't remember anything about her. Yes he had kept the confidence and everything else he just couldn't remember Avalena. He didn't know why he had the tattoo, but part of him really liked it. His nipple was pierced and the one time he tried to take it out his Griever ring had surged with power and he had stopped and never tried again and found that he actually like it as well. He had talked to Dr. Kadowaki several times about his sketchy memory, only to be told that he had been really sick and the fever that he had had_ _done some memory damage. She also went on to explain that since he had started to use Guardians, that part of the side effects for increased abilities, was also some memory loss. _

_When Avalena woke the next morning she found the necklace and the note from Squall, she started crying again. But she finally pulled herself together and realized that he was right, they had agreed it was killing her but they had agreed. Then she started to laugh, "Damn you anyway Squall, I lost an argument and you're not even here to gloat about it." He had been gone for exactly a month and she had to make a trip into Deling to check on one of her exhibits when she got the irresistible urge to go and get a tattoo. She found Styx and Stones Tattoos. She knew she was going to get an arm band tattoo but wasn't sure what to get. When she saw the infinity symbol she knew that was what she wanted Mr. Styx had tried to talk her into something more feminine so she compromised and had him do an open topped heart at the back drawing the infinity symbols closed. She was still despondent almost two and half months later, not only did she miss him terribly, she was sick now too. She went to her doctor and found out that she was pregnant. He explained to her that the last contraceptive shot she had been given was a placebo. An intern thought they were being funny and had since then been fired. The doctor offered to take care of the "inconvenience" for her. "I don't consider a child an inconvenience. But I guess that explains why I've been so moody and sick lately." She thanked him for the news and went home. Making a mental note that as soon as she received the bill and after paying it, she would be seeking a different doctor. "Well my little lion, I know I did promise your father that we wouldn't see each other anymore. But I think he does have the right to know about you." So she went to Balamb Garden, and was led to the Headmasters outer office. He offered her a cup of tea and she politely refused, saying that it made her sick. She told him that she was pregnant, and that Squall Leonhart was the father. The look that crossed his face had been first one of shock and then disbelief. He informed her that Squall had been killed in a training accident, and he was extremely sorry about it, he was just happy that a part of Squall would live on, and that when the child was old enough it would be a welcome addition at Balamb Garden. She had politely thanked him for his offer and left. Thinking, I lost the man I loved to you do you think I'd let you have our child too? She went back to her house and she grieved for him. Her brother Drake had come to visit, they hadn't seen each other for a while, and that was how he had found her. Since he couldn't get her to stop crying he sent for their brother Travis and her best friend Ambyr. It was soon after that she sold her house and left the area._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The mist of time cleared and once again they were sitting on the deck of Avalena's new house.

The reactions from Rinoa, Laguna, Zell, and Seifer were in some ways the same and in others different. Rinoa was at first ecstatic that they were together after it seemed like fate had tried to separate them. Then she was jealous that it was Avalena DeMarco, who had awakened the fire that was in Squall and it was she he held his heart and finally saddened that she would never have him as her own. She glanced over at Seifer Almasy her first love and thought that perhaps they were meant to be together after all.

Laguna was also saddened by the unhappiness that his son had gone through, he had known that Squall had had a rough life, but he didn't realize how abused he had been. He was elated that he was finally with the woman that he loved.

Seifer was really happy for Squall and Avalena, he had a brief flash of memory of a childhood promise made, 'We're going to marry the prettiest girls in all of Gaia, and have beautiful children.' Squall had found his girl and had already started having children. He gazed fondly over at Rinoa secretly hoping that maybe she could now be his. He was ashamed for what he had done to Squall in the past. Part of him hoped that perhaps they could mend the past and be friends once again.

Zell thought it was a great story, although personally he didn't see how Avalena could stomach having Seifer in her house. He turned to Seifer and said, "You really are a contemptible son of a bitch aren't you." It seemed like Seifer's unfortunate part in the past was the only thing that stuck out in his mind. Of course he had never really liked Seifer Almasy. Yeah it was great that Squall and Avalena were finally together, but why hadn't Avalena herself ordered him to get the fuck out of her sight, especially after she heard what he had done to Squall.

Laguna added, "I don't see how you would dare to even come here, after what you did. I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say, why don't you leave Almasy. I know that if Avalena had known what you did to Squall, she wouldn't have acknowledged your existence let alone have you in her house. So leave, your presence sickens us." Laguna was angry over the fact that Seifer Almasy had caused his son so much grief over the years. He had humiliated Squall and of course the final insult was when he had scarred him. Yes he knew that Squall had said it was no big deal, but to a father it was. Sweet Hyne in paradise, he could have seriously maimed Squall instead of just scarring him.

Sometime during their sharing of past Squall had reached over and pulled Avalena over into his lap to where she was now sitting between his legs using his chest as a back rest. Seifer looked over at them and mistook the looks of shock that had crossed their faces over what Zell and Laguna had said for ones of contempt, disgust and hatred for him. He didn't wait for Avalena to order him to leave. He wanted to have at least a few good memories to keep him warm at night. She had been so unbelievably nice to him and had welcomed him into her home. Yes he wanted to keep the memory of her blackmailing him into coming to her house for lunch. The memory of how easily she made him laugh and how much he liked her and her little boy. And how she made him feel good about being Seifer Almasy. He'd keep it stored away with the memories that he had of his and Squall's friendship at the orphanage. And when the misdeeds of his past started to haunt him he could draw on that hidden reserve of good memories and it wouldn't seem so bad. But he knew that if he stuck around and she threw him out that it would go with all the bad memories that he had and he didn't want that to happen. So he grabbed his coat jumped the railing and took off running. Running from the pain of the past into a bleak future.

"Son of a …Squall, will you go after him please? You both have those long legs and you're the only one who can catch him." Avalena said jumping to her feet. Squall had the same idea, leapt up, ran over to the railing, hurdled over it and took off after Seifer.

Avalena stomped over to where Laguna was standing, she drew in several deep breaths to help her keep control of her temper, "You have no idea what Squall and I are thinking or feeling. That happened in the past and that's where it needs to stay. Seifer is the one who knows why he did those things and if he wants to share them with us then that is up to him. But if he doesn't so be it. Another thing that I helped Squall with was forgiveness. He forgave Seifer. As for me I happen to like that arrogant strutting peacock. He reminds me of myself. One more thing don't you ever presume to tell anybody to leave my house again.

Seifer had seen the disgust on Zell and Laguna's faces and had heard it in their voices. He had seen the same looks on Avalena's and Squall's. He didn't look at Rinoa he didn't want to see the hate and disgust in her pretty brown eyes so he just grabbed his coat and ran. He heard Squall behind him calling out for him to stop. He had seen him run and knew that he would never be able to outdistance him even though his legs were longer he didn't do the distance running that Squall did. So he stopped and waited for Squall to catch up with him.

He remembered that time as well he had gone into town with his adoptive brother Jayson and group of his cronies. Jayson who was three years older then he was had just became a SeeD. He had a bad case of hero worship for his adoptive brother and thought he could do no wrong. From their vantagepoint they had watched as Squall went up to a little hottie and two of Jayson's friends had shoved the dessert cart behind him. They had seen Squall run towards them and as he took the corner, he had tripped him, and watched as Squall fell into the puddle of stagnant water his ankle twisting as he fell. Being egged on by 'his hero' he had held his hand out to help Squall up, he had just wanted to push him back down and laugh at him, but Jayson had told him to rub the chocobo shit on him. He glanced over his shoulder to where Jayson was, and saw him mouth the words, "Do it." The look said 'or else.' So he had done it, he had rubbed the shit in Squalls hair and face, and he had pushed him back down in the water. He ran back across the street where his brother and his cronies had laughed at Squall. He didn't want to, but then he saw the menacing look of his brother and forced a couple of chuckles out.

He stood there waiting for Squall to catch up to him and give him the ass kicking that he so richly deserved. He turned just as Squall got there, and he saw the smile. Great he could have handled the cold calm that usually surrounded Squall Leonhart. But he was going to get the shit stomped out of him and Squall was going to be smiling the entire he did it, he braced himself for the first punch that never came.

"Seifer you should know that Avalena and I don't feel that way. I forgave you along time ago for doing that, and I had actually forgotten that it had happened until we told our story. Seifer, Avalena wants you to come back to the house. Will you please come back." He was still smiling when he said it.

"Do you even want to know why I did it?" Seifer asked. At the affirmative nod, he continued, "I wanted to be one of them Squall. I wanted to be part of the club, it cost me my principles and my integrity but I was part of the 'Boy's Club' which was what I wanted at the time."

"Yes," he thought a little bitterly "I got exactly what I wanted except for one thing. I would have still liked having Squall Leonhart as my friend."

"Seifer we were younger when that happened, and if I forgave you for it, you really should forgive yourself. Please come back to the house. Avalena isn't the only one who wants you to, I'd like it as well."

When they arrived back at the house it was to find a contrite and apologetic Zell and Laguna. Avalena walked over to where they were standing and gave Seifer a hug and brushed his lips with hers.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I feel I owe you a debt of gratitude." She answered and hugged him again. Then stepping over to Squall she put her arm around his waist and squeezed him close to her.

"What ever for?" Seifer questioned.

"Why honey if you hadn't of slowed him down I would have never caught up with these long sexy legs of his." She ran her fingers casually down the side of Squall's leg, "And I was wearing high heels. Have you ever tried to run in high heels?"

Seifer couldn't help it, he laughed, "No can't say that I have."

They had regained their seats, Squall pulling Avalena to sit between his legs and to use his chest as a backrest once more. Rinoa said, "Last night when we parted company at the hospital I went to my apartment and I thought about us. And I thought about how you two looked together last night. You look right. I can't think of better way to put it. You just look so right together." She looked over to where they were sitting and smiled, "You really love her and you are in love with her aren't you Squall?"

"Yes I love her and I'm crazy in love with her" He responded, and smiled across the deck at Rinoa.

"You never loved me like that did you? Were you ever in love with me?" She asked, her voice cracked a little she was fighting to not break down and start crying she turned away from all of them looking out over the ocean.

He rose from where he was sitting behind Avalena and walked over and taking Rinoa into his arms he held her close against his chest. Pulling her away from the group so they could talk without being overheard. He answered as kindly as he could "Rinoa, I thought that I did, part of me had fallen for you. I still love you and like I said last night, you are one of my dearest friends and I love you as such. Am I in love with you? I'm so sorry Rinoa. But no, I'm not in love with you."

"Oh, I see. What about the kisses and caresses that we shared, did they mean anything to you at all Squall? Did you feel anything for me at all?" She answered back biting back the tears.

"Of course I felt something. I'm not a cold-blooded bastard and I'm not the Ice Knight or Leonheartless like some people say. It's not the same Rinoa. When I kissed you and touched it was sweet and innocent. But when I kiss her, I feel like I'm being engulfed by fire that I'm caught in a wild vortex that I don't want out of. She like's a refreshing drink of water for my parched soul."

What he had just said was exactly what she had felt, so long ago when she had shared all those kisses with Seifer. She wondered if it would still be like that, she lowered her head, "That's how I felt about Seifer all those years ago."

Squall reached down and gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face back up to he could look in her eyes, "Do you still love him?"

"I love you Squall! But yes damn it I still love him?"

"You silly thing, why did you stay with me?" He admonished her.

"Why did you stay with me Squall? You know as well as I do that we both stayed together for a variety of different reasons. Mostly it was what everybody expected of us. But now I think we both know that none of the reasons we stayed together were the right ones."

"I'm just glad we found out while we can still be friends. We can still be friends can't we Rinoa?"

"Of course we can Squall, I value your friendship above all others." She hugged him standing on tiptoe kissed him on the cheek

Their private conversation over they went to rejoin everyone else, "Squall, I was wondering why did you never mentioned her to any of us before?"

Squall looked fondly at his woman, "Would you believe me if I told you that I had no memory of her until I…" he paused, then finished with, "…kissed her."

There were two responses. The one from Rinoa was, "Yes."

While a male voice from the open door was "Bullshit."

Avalena jumped up, turned and groaned, "Oh Hyne! What are you doing here Zane? And how dare you come into my house without ringing the doorbell!" Squall left Rinoa by the railing and rejoined Avalena where they had been sitting earlier.

Zane DeMarco had always hated the fact that he was short. He was taller then his sister, but not by much, in fact he was the same height as Zell, topping out at 5'5" and he had a classic case of short man syndrome. He of the remaining DeMarco's was truly nondescript, he had flat brown hair and eyes and didn't have the smooth skin like his siblings, his was severely pock marked due mostly to the drugs that he had done when he was younger and still enjoyed. "This the punk who knocked you up ain't it? Don't bother denying it, because your kid looks just like him. I thought you said he was dead that you had gone to that Garden place, and was told he was dead."

"Zane, I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?" Avalena repeated curtly.

"I got a call from Uncle Jinx last night he told me about what happened. So I came all the way from Deling to see what the hell was going on with you. Drake told me all about how you cried your heart out over this punk." He replied.

She let out an exasperated breath, "His name is Squall Leonhart, not punk and Tristen is fine by the way. Zane, they lied to me at Balamb Garden about him being dead." Squall had his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart. He had them lie to you about his being dead. He got what he wanted from you. When he saw you again he had to tell you something, so he lied to you again. He's just some punk that's looking for an easy piece of ass."

"Get out of my house Zane. Get out and don't you ever come back." She said quietly, "This is my house. How dare you come here uninvited and talk to me that way." Her eyes flashing gold fire gave testament to her anger.

He didn't leave instead he stomped over to where she and Squall were standing. "If he breaks your heart again don't come whining to me." Then hauled off and slugged Squall in the stomach.

The punch didn't phase him he put Avalena behind him. "Avalena has asked you to leave her home, now I am asking you to leave. _Do not make me ask you again_." Squall's voice and eyes had grown hard and cold.

Zane sneered at him, "What you going to do if I don't punk?" He had seen that the first punch hadn't hurt this Squall person. He turned like he was going to leave and swung back around with fist doubled up and tried to hit Squall in the jaw. The blow was quickly and easily deflected.

Squall had caught he fist as it came towards his face, twisted the arm up and around Zane's back. "You have been ask twice to leave and you have refused. Now I am telling you that you will leave Avalena's house." He released Zane's arm and pushed him away, thinking "I can't hurt him, he's Avalena's brother. So I can't hurt him."

Avalena stepped out from behind Squall, "You heard him Zane. Get out of our house" She emphasized the 'our' by putting her arm around Squall and pulling closer to him.

Zane looked at them with contempt, then sneered, "You'd fuck anybody wouldn't you?"

Avalena slapped him hard across the face. Several things happened in the next few heartbeats. Zane backhanded her across the face, and not only did he find two Gunblades pointed at him. He was being lifted off the ground by a hand wrapped around his throat. Five male voices barked out the order, "Apologize!"

Drake DeMarco was a mountain of a man. He stood 6'4", which made him over a foot taller, then his little sister. He had golden brown hair and snapping hazel eyes and looked like he ate behemoths for breakfast. He shook Zane violently and snarled, "You will apologize to Avalena right now."

"I'm sorry." Zane gagged out, and was thrown across the deck. Drake may have been finished with him, but Squall wasn't, he pounded over to where Zane was still laying in a heap. He reached down and picked him up by the shirtfront. His voice was a silent deadly snarl "I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. If you ever touch her in anger again I will kill you. Do you understand that you piece of shit. I don't care if you are her brother. Avalena is my woman, and nobody touches what is mine." Squall hadn't wanted to hurt him because he was Avalena's brother but when Zane had hit her that was it.

Squall released him and backhanded him back to the ground. He reached down picked him up only to slap him to the ground once again, he wanted to hurt him more, but his concern for Avalena overrode his fury, he finished with a boot to the ribs. Pivoting he stomped back over to where Drake was holding Avalena. He reached down for her and she held her arms out to him. Squall took her in his arms and held her tenderly against his chest.

Scooping her up he sat down with her still held in the deep comfort of his arms, he was pushing the hair off her face when he saw the angry looking bruise already forming on her delicate cheek bone. He fought the rage that threatened to engulf him again. Right now his concern for Avalena overrode his rage. She needed him or he would have cheerfully stomped Zane's face in. He wasn't the only one who saw the already forming bruise. The other five adults also saw it, but at different times. Fortunately for Zane it was Rinoa who was the first to see the bruise on Avalena's cheek. She dashed into the house and grabbed a wash cloth that she wet down with cold water. She returned to the deck, knelt down and gently placed it on her cheek, the cold cloth made Avalena flinch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you anymore pain." She said softly, "I thought the cold would help take the sting out of it."

"Rinoa, you didn't hurt me, It was just a shock of the cold that was all. I need you to do me a tremendous favor. Could you please make sure that Tris is okay, and try to keep him from coming out here. If it helps tell him that his Uncle Zane is here, he doesn't like him much." She asked tears forming in her eyes from the pain.

"I can see why and it would be my pleasure." She stood and smiled, and walked quickly back into the house so they wouldn't see her tears. "Part of me still loves him, will always love him, but I am happy that you have your happily ever after Squall Leonhart." She dashed the tears away and found Tristen room, where he was just waking up from his nap. To keep him occupied she sat down and they played with his building blocks and talked. When he heard that his Uncle Zane was there, he was perfectly content in staying in his room and having fun with her.

Seifer having seen that bruise on Avalena's cheek had thundered over to where Zane was just managing to stand up and kicked him back to the ground. Seifer didn't know what it was about her but a strong sense of wanting to protect Avalena rose in his chest. He growled down at him, "I don't care if you are her brother. YOU" a kick to the ribs, "DON'T" followed by another, "HIT" and another "HER." He reached down and picked him up and slugged him twice in the face, "EVER AGAIN!" Flinging him over the railing he started to follow him and beat the shit out of him a little bit more. Laguna and Zell tackling him down had stopped him from doing it, "Let me up." He bellowed. They reluctantly let him up, but both had to fight the urge to jump over the railing and finish what had been started by Seifer moments before, when they too noticed the discoloration on her check.

Drake had knelt down beside the chair where Squall was holding Avalena and was tenderly stroking down her uninjured cheek. Drake wanted to hate him. He had known instantly that this young man was Tristen's father. But seeing the love and devotion that he had for his sister, he couldn't hate him. Although he did want to know why she had thought he was dead, "I'm going to ask this one time, why did she think you were dead?"

"She was lied to." Squall replied, and quickly finished with, "and I didn't remember her at all until last night when I kissed her."

"Do you always go around kissing women you don't know?" Drake asked, his right eyebrow raised in semi amusement.

"No! Only the ones that threaten to castrate me." He laughed, and seeing the questions on Drake's face he quickly told him about what had happened.

"Sounds like you were hypnotized, but why would they want you to forget her?" Drake asked.

"We don't know right now, but we intend to find out together." Squall answered.

"By the way how is my nephew?"

"He's fine and I'm sure that he would love to see his Uncle Drake. But you can't overly excite him like you normally do." Avalena replied.

The word "Whore!" Startled everybody. Zane had regained his feet. He had blood dripping from his mouth and nose, from where Seifer had punched him in the face. He was incensed, "Tell me Avalena do you service them one at a time or do you give them the group rate?"

Avalena found herself being thrust into Drake's arms as Squall leapt up, his eyes had gone to ice blue Seifer, Zell, and Laguna had already jumped over the railing and had Zane pinned against it. "Stop it! All of you! Stop it this instant! Drake put me down." Drake did as she requested albeit reluctantly, "Zane I'm tired of telling you to get out of my house, if you're not gone within the next 15 seconds, I'm going to go get my rifle and shoot you down like I would a rabid marauder. Gentlemen, let him go." They let him go and Zane DeMarco did the first intelligent thing he had in a long time. He ran.

Squall reached out his arms and drew her back in the safe comfort of them, he had yet to regain control of his temper, but like in times past he knew that holding her would help. Just as his touch would calm her. Whispering against her ear he said, "I know they're just words and it doesn't matter if I would have beat the shit out of him or not, it wouldn't change his opinion. He made me so angry. Especially when he hit you and called you a..." He couldn't finish so he smiled at her and said with a laugh, "What is it about you my Avalena that makes men want to protect you? I'm not referring to men who have known you for a while, but men you've just recently met as well."

"It's the height thing. Men look at her and see her as the classic damsel in distress. Even though she can take care of herself. They see this exquisite petite woman and the manly man comes out who wants to slay her dragons for her and to protect her. And all they ask in return is a smile from her sweet lips." Drake said with a smile. He offered his hand to Squall and said, "I'm Drake DeMarco, one of Avalena's brothers and you must be Squall Leonhart?" Squall held out his own hand, and grasped Drake's and returned his handshake. Drake didn't release his hand, but leaned in and growled low, "You break her heart again and I'll break every bone in your body." He squeezed Squalls hand harder then necessary before he released it, leaned back and scowled.

Squalls smile left in a flash, his jaw got a hard set to it, "It was never my intention to hurt her to begin with. If I would have known that she was pregnant, my word be damned, I would have came back to take care of her and our son." He finished the last sharply. He drew her close to him yet again. His voice changed from being sharp to raw with pain and he fought the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, "You know about the pain that she went through. You know nothing of the pain that I felt in those three and half months that I remembered her. It was agonizing. She was my life, my heart and my soul. She was my everything! I would have laid down my life for her! I would have crawled into the seven hells to get her back if I had to! Tell me DeMarco, do you want to know how many times I wanted to say, 'fuck it,' and leave Balamb Garden, and come back to her. Every second of every day for three and a half goddamned months. What stopped me was…"

Squall paused his emotions were raw right now and he knew it was coming through in his voice. He drew in a deep breath, his voice rough and gravely, "What stopped me was that I didn't want her to think less of me. I wanted to be a man of honor for her, a man she would have been proud of." He turned Avalena in his arms and looking down into her amber gold eyes, he continued, "I had every intention of coming to you again once I turned 18. I thought that since I would legally be a man then, you wouldn't hold me to that ridiculous promise I had made three years before. I love you. I love you and I swear, that I will never ever hurt you again." He fell to his knees in front of her and buried his face in her stomach and cried.

Great raking sobs poured from him as he cried. He cried like he had never cried before. He cried for the loss of a happy childhood. He cried because he had never known his father or his mother. He cried over the fact that he had been so mistreated at the orphanage for those two years. He cried because the other students at Garden had rejected him during his first five years there. He cried because he had to leave her. He cried that he had missed feeling his son grow in her belly, seeing his son being born and watching him grow, missed hearing him say his first words and taking those first halting steps. He cried because of all the time that they had lost. He cried because he had hurt her so badly. He cried because he had been hurt so badly by their having to say goodbye to each other. And he cried because he just needed to cry, to wash away all the pain that had engulfed him in his life. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry that I hurt you." He looked up at her his pale sapphire eyes awash with tears shed and unshed, his face a mask of hurt, "I love you, my Avalena."

Avalena knelt down by him, gathered him in her arms and rocked his quaking body back and forth in her arms. She stroked his hair while she held his head against her shoulder and made soothing sounds. "Shhh, my love. Shhh. It's all right. You don't have to apologize again, you did that last night and I already forgave you. I didn't ask you to forgive me yet, so I'm asking now. Please forgive me my Squall. I'm so very sorry for hurting you. When I asked you to make that stupid promise, I thought I was doing what was best for both of us. I'm sorry. I was wrong, so terrible wrong. I love you so very much my Lionheart." She had started to cry herself.

Squall had finally stopped crying and managed to smile, "Of course I forgive you sweetheart. You didn't have to ask and that stupid promise was forgotten last night when you released me from it. I love you my Avalena." He traced her tears away with his fingertips. "No more tears, my sweetheart. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours." He leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips and gently forcing her mouth open to accept it, where it stroked the inside of her mouth. Her tongue came into play, stroking his and sweetly exploring the inside of his mouth. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, "I love you." They said together, laughed and held each other tighter.

Drake felt a little contrite for what he had said, he had been half joking, he had wanted to see what Squall would do or say, he hadn't expected the reaction that he had received. It was perfectly obvious that Squall Leonhart was totally sprung on his sister. The raw emotion was almost too much to bear. He was glad that he hadn't asked when Squall was going to marry Avalena.

"Uncle Drake!" Came from the doorway, and Tristen ran over to his uncle to give him a hug, but stopped when he saw that his parents were holding each other and it was obvious that they had been crying. So he changed the course of his journey and went over to where they were still cuddled together on the floor of the deck. He tried hugging them both at the same time but his arms weren't quite long enough. "Mama, daddy are you okay. Did Uncle Zane make you cry again mama?" Avalena and Squall separated enough to pull their son on their laps. Where they snuggled together, Tristen asked again, "Are you all right."

"Yes my little lion your daddy and I are just fine." Avalena answered.

"But why were you and daddy crying?" He persisted in his questioning of them.

Squall smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, "Sometimes mommy's and daddy's need to cry, especially mommy's and daddy's who haven't seen each other in a long, long time and have a lot to talk about some good things and some bad things."

That pacified him and squirming out from between them, continued over to where his Uncle Drake was. Who promptly picked him up and started to toss him into the air. "Drake, don't you dare. He has stitches and he's not supposed to rough house." Avalena's voice stopped him in mid toss.

"Sorry," Drake said, then added, "Lydia and I were wondering if we could take him for the summer? The girls are really missing him since you moved back here."

Squall stiffened beside her and since he was still holding her she was the only one who noticed. She smiled at her brother and said, "Not for the entire summer…"

"That's not fair. I want to go." Tristen shrieked and flung himself down on the deck and proceeded to throw a full-blown temper tantrum.

"Tristen Christopher DeMarco Leonhart! That is enough young man. You will go to your room and you will stay there until you are fit company again." The voice was chilly it had not come from his mother, but from his father. He had been ecstatic when Avalena had told him earlier today that even though she thought that he had died she had still put him down as the father on Tristen's birth certification. He was Commander at Balamb Garden and when he gave an order his orders were followed. So he was taken aback when Tristen ignored him.

"Mama," he continued to howl, "I want to go to Uncle Drake's I want to go."

"You heard your father, Tristen go to your room."

"No! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you both!" He screamed and started kicking his feet and pounding his fist on the deck.

Avalena started to stand, but was stopped by Squall's hand on her shoulder, "Let me take care of this, please." His voice was now calm and collective. She nodded in the affirmative. Squall stood went over to where his son was still kicking and screaming scooped him up and carried him into the house. The entire time Tristen was shrieking his displeasure.

Avalena looked over at her guests and turned red, she was mortified, Tristen had never behaved that way before, he knew better. "I'm so sorry, he has never done that before. He knows better, ask Drake."

The people who were there didn't even bother, they knew she was telling the truth, that Tristen was a well behaved little boy. "Avalena?"

"Yes Laguna," she answered, he had been really quiet since the altercation and apology to Seifer.

"Maybe he's testing his boundaries. He knows what you allow and don't allow. But he has no idea what his father will allow and disallow. If he would have done that with you what would you have done?"

"I would have done exactly what Squall did."

"He knows how you would punish him, but not his father or the two of you as a parental unit."

"_I hate you and I wish you really were dead_." Tristen's scream came out onto the deck. He came running out to where everybody else was, and seeing his mother ran over to her. "Mama, he hit me. Please mama don't let him hit me again." His voice was shrill and he continued to scream.

"That's not true. I swear to you Avalena I did not lay a hand on him. I won't lie and say that I wasn't tempted to spank him, but I didn't know how you felt about spanking as a punishment." His eyes were sad and his voice tight.

"That is it! I have had enough." Avalena snapped, picking up her shrieking son she turned to Squall and said, "Follow me love." With that she went into the house, Squall followed her into the bathroom where she unceremoniously dumped Tristen into the shower and blasted him with ice cold water. The shock of the cold water had the desired effect.

Tristen stopped screaming and started sputtering instead. He looked up into the hard golden amber eyes of his mother, "Are you quite finished? Your father did not hit you. He wanted to spank you Tristen Leonhart, but he didn't know how I felt about spanking. So I ask you again, are you finished with your fit?"

Tristen hiccuped and tears started to form, "Yes."

"Yes what Tristen?" She asked this time her voice wasn't so harsh and her eyes had warmed a little bit.

"Yes, I'm finished with my fit."

She pulled him from the shower, and started to peel his wet clothes from his body, she took the towel that Squall handed her, wrapped him up in and carried him upstairs to his room. She quickly dried him off and put him in his pajamas, then changed the dressing on his forehead, which hadn't survived the shower.

He protested at the pajamas, "But mama, it's not time for bed yet, and there's cake and ice cream."

"Do you think you deserve cake and ice cream?"

He hung his little head and started to cry again, "No."

She took his chin in her hand and tilted his face up, "That's right, but it is a big cake and you can have some tomorrow. Now I want you tell your daddy when a spanking is needed."

Tristen looked up at his father and said, "Mama uses a spanking as a last resort, and I only get one or two swats on my butt. If I would have continued with my fit mama would have spanked me."

"Now, there are two things that you are in trouble for, the first one is you throwing a tantrum, that was unacceptable behavior. The second is lying to me about your daddy hitting you. You know how I feel about lying Tristen, it solves nothing and the truth will eventually come out. I think that there's something else you need to tell your daddy."

The cruel words that he had flung at his father when he was throwing his fit came back to haunt Tristen. His pale blue eyes filled up with tears and sliding off the bed he ran over to where Squall was standing. Flinging his little arms around Squalls legs he cried "I'm sorry daddy, I don't hate you. I love you. I don't want you dead. I love you daddy." He hugged tighter. "Do you hate me?"

Squall bent and picked up his son, "No, I don't hate you. I love you. No matter what I will always love you my Tristen. But if your mama agrees there is something else that you need to do before you're put to bed. I would like for you to go out and apologize to our guests for your behavior."

"I think that would be a really good idea Tris, and don't worry you'll be able to spend part of the summer with your Uncle Drake. Now I want you to go on and tell them that you're sorry."

"Yes mama." He replied and after his father had put him down he went downstairs walked out to the deck and apologized for his behavior tears in his sapphire blue eyes.

While he had gone out to apologize, they had talked on rather he should immediately be put to bed or be allowed to stay up in his room. "Well, I think that if he would have come directly here without further ado, then he should have been able to stay up and play. But, since he didn't perhaps it would be best if he were put to bed, he doesn't have to go to sleep, but I think that maybe he needs to rest a little more."

She had stepped over into his arms and standing on her tiptoes kissed him again, "I quite agree. Now I have a question for you. How can we get rid of our company without seeming unbearable rude?"

He burst out laughing, "You're incorrigible. We could just go to our room." He lowered his eyes and licked his upper lip he knew from past experiences that particular gesture drove her crazy.

"I'm incorrigible? What does that make you?" She laughed with him.

"Insatiable!" He replied and kissed her yet again.

Tristen arrived back at his room to find his parents hugging and doing more kissing. Boy they seemed to like doing that. "Nobody was mad at me mama. Can daddy put me to bed, please."

"That's fine my little lion, would you like a couple of books to look at?" Avalena asked a smile on her face.

"Yes, please. Mama, can I come out of my room for dinner?" he asked.

"No, I want you to stay in your room, and I'll bring you a tray." She answered him with a smile.

"Daddy?" He directed the question at his father.

Squall walked over to where he was standing picked him up and carried him to his bed. "Tristen, I don't want you to ever do that again. Because my little man, trying to play your mother and I against each other, is a sure fired way to find yourself in more trouble then you started with. Do you understand me?" He asked his son.

"Yes daddy." Tristen answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. But as before the name Lionsbane is mine.

Many thanks go out to everybody that has read The Lady and The Lion. Reviews are welcome and will be invited over for barbecue and ice cream from Stone Cold Creamery. If you haven't had ice cream from there then you haven't had ice cream.

I'd also like to thank my beta Zen for all her help and her suggestions on when I got writers block.

CHAPTER 8

After they had picked out a couple of books for him they went and rejoined their guests out on the deck, where they saw that Seifer and Rinoa were standing over by the railing talking. Zell and Laguna had paired off to play Triple Triad, and her brother Drake had challenged the winner.

"Just to warn you though, I have never been beaten at this game." He pulled out a rather impressive sized deck of cards he looked over to where Avalena and Squall were standing. He laughed, "unlike angel eyes, who has never won a game."

"That's right just laugh it up behemoth breath." She turned to Squall, "I just never really understood all the different rules and variations of the game."

"I hear that you're quite the card player Squall. How about a quick game?" Drake asked him.

"No thank you, besides, I don't have my cards with me." Squall answered.

"Avalena, is it all right if I use your phone to call a taxi, Rinoa and I want to motor, and the battery on my cell needs to be recharged." Seifer asked from across deck.

"Don't worry about it, I'll give you a ride, considering I just got my ass handed to me by Laguna." Zell offered he walked over to where Avalena and Squall were standing and thanked them for their hospitality.

"Don't bait him Zell. That's all I ask." Squall said softly.

Zell nodded and walked through the house and out front to where he had parked earlier. He really didn't like Seifer but he had apologized for his comments to him earlier. He wondered what Avalena and Squall saw in him. He had noticed the easiness in which Squall and Seifer had got along, and wondered why the two of them had never been friends. He also saw that there was a friendship that was developing between the two of them. Oh well there was no accounting for taste.

Rinoa and Seifer followed him, both stopping to tell Avalena and Squall thank you. Avalena hugged Seifer goodbye and slipped him one of her cards and telling him not to be a stranger. Seifer returned her hug and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Squall in turn hugged Rinoa and kissed her chastely on the lips, he whispered, "Once again I am sorry Rinoa. Sorry for hurting you, but I will always be your knight."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek in return, "I forgive you. Thank you for still being my knight, Squall. But you should really be Avalena's." She whispered back and smiled up a him, "I wanted to hate her, but I can't she's a sweetheart and I really like her." She broke the hug and turned to Avalena, "Thank you so much for inviting me. I was wondering if maybe I could come and visit again?" She held out her hand to shake Avalena's hand.

Avalena hugged her and said, "You're welcome anytime Rinoa." She whispered in her ear, "And if you want to bring a certain tall turquoise eyed blond with you that's fine too." Then she winked at her.

Rinoa blushed a little bit and stammered a thank you to both of them and hurried out to where Zell was waiting with the car. Seifer also thanked them both again, and followed Rinoa.

Squall and Avalena stood and watched as Laguna and Drake started to play cards. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear, "Do you think they'd notice if we disappeared?" He had grown hard for her yet again, and she felt him pressed against her lower back.

"Probably not, but it's getting close to time for me to either start dinner or order take out?" She answered, then rubbing against him, she looked up and smiled, "Are you always in this wretched condition?"

He leered down at her, "No, it's just something that has developed within the past 24 hours. And about dinner, there's a mountain of barbecue left why not have that?"

"Very well, barbecue it is." She answered him and wiggled in just a little closer.

He tried to stifle the groan that came out but couldn't, he grabbed her by the hips and pressed her even closer to him, damning both the fact they had company and clothes hampering them.

Drake heard the groan and glanced over to where they were standing, he saw that Squall's pale sapphire eyes had bled to midnight blue and his sisters had taken on the color of molten gold. He joked, "Get a room."

Squall's answer to that comment was picking her up tossing her over his muscular shoulder and starting to carry her up to their room. "That's a really good idea." When she started to squirm he swatted her on the ass and said, "Be still, or I'll drop you." He shifted her to where she lay more comfortable on his shoulder and started towards the staircase again.

She reached down and cupped his ass with her hands squeezing tightly, she teased "Oh, that feels nice, but I prefer when you're on top me and I'm grabbing it."

Squall came close to dropping her, all thoughts of a bed was dashed from his mind. He just wanted to find a nice hard surface to lay her down on and quench the fire that she had started in his groin. Fuck the nice hard surface to lay her on, he had something nice and hard to impale her on. Backing her against the wall in the foyer he opened his fly then reached up under her skirt and started to rip away her panties, but he stopped. Logical thinking kicked in, their son was still awake and they had other people in the house so love making in the foyer was out of the question. He slid her down in front of him, and tucked his aching hardness back into his pants. "You are a vixen and you will pay for that later." He breathed out.

She put her arms round him, and in all seriousness she whispered, "If you want we can go to our room and I can ease your ache for you."

"There's nothing that I would like better then to feel your mouth on me, but I'd want to return the favor again and again and again." He replied and leaning down kissed her hard and deep. "We need to rejoin your brother and my father."

When they got back out to the deck, Drake saw that they were having trouble keeping their hands off of each other. Since he was still in a joking mood he started to repeat the fact that they needed a room but stopped when Laguna kicked him under the table. Laguna knew that his son was a passionate young man, but he hadn't realized how high his passions ran until he saw his interactions with Avalena. Oh, there was the love making, but there was also more. He had seen the tender looks that he had given her, felt the sorrow that almost broke his heart when his son was crying. He had to stop himself from going over and drawing him into his arms and comforting him as well. He just wasn't sure how Squall would have taken it. He saw the love and devotion that flooded off his son when he would just look at Avalena and Tristen. Yes his son Squall was a hot-blooded passionate young man. He knew that Squall could take a joke as well as the next person. But he also knew that if the teasing went too far, that Squall could turn cold-blooded just as quickly, and he didn't want to see that again. He had seen it last night when Squall had been blinded with rage after Kinneas had hit Tristen. He had seen it start to surface when her brother Zane had shown up and started acting like an asshole. When Zane had hit her, it wasn't blind rage like it had been the night before, it was still rage, but he had seen Squall's eyes go from pale sapphire blue to a much darker sapphire, then to an ice cold crystal blue. He had seen his son's struggle trying to control his temper, and it had worked, he hadn't killed Zane DeMarco or even hospitalized him, but the control had almost snapped.

Even though he hadn't spent a great deal of time with him, he figured that he knew his son well enough that Squall was probably right now fighting the urge to push her up against a wall and, he stopped his train of thought right there. He knew his son was making love to her, but he really didn't want to dwell on the nuances of it. And Drake teasing wasn't helping matters. He stood and walked over to where the were, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pass key, "Here, I have a suite at The Regency, why don't you two go there tonight and I'll stay here with my grandson." He offered kindly.

Squall smiled at Laguna over her head, "Thank you, but no thank you. Tris is on punishment and we need to stay here with him, besides I think that we can control our baser instincts for a little while longer. But we do appreciate the offer father."

Laguna smiled back, "Uh, um, would you like me stay and keep an ear out for him? I mean, well you know." The he turned bright pink with embarrassment.

Avalena reached out and hugged him, and offered with a smile, "Thank you for the offer Laguna, but Tris knows that if he needs me for anything at all during the night all he has to do is knock on my door. Now come on and we'll go ahead and have dinner. I hope leftovers are okay." Avalena fixed her son a plate and took it to his room "Here you go my little lion, come on and eat. Before you do how's your head feeling?"

"It doesn't hurt mama. Mama, I'm sorry for being bad. Do you still love me?" He asked.

"Of course I still love you, Tristen there's nothing that you could do that would make me stop loving you." She held open her arms, which he entered, and she hugged him close, "Why would you think that I'd stop loving you?"

"Because you have daddy now and don't need me anymore." He answered.

"Oh, my little lion, of course I still need you."

"But daddy's your Lionheart and that makes him a big lion. I'm just a little one. You don't need me to protect you anymore. You don't need me at all."

"Tristen that's not true. Would it help to know that I need you both for different things? And that you will always be one of my favorite protectors"

"But daddy's the man of the house now right?"

"Yes, he is. But did you know that you get to share that responsibility with him?" At his negative shake of the head, she continued, "You didn't, well your daddy's going to need all the help he can get. You and I both know that he's a Commander right?" He shook his head yes, and she continued, "but that is totally different then being the man of the house. So you're going to have to help him learn the ins and outs of the job." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "Tristen, is that why you behaved like you did earlier?"

Tristen hung his head, and whispered, "Yes mama." Then he looked up at her, "But I had my reasons, I was afraid he was going to 'syrup my duties. I saw that he got mad when Uncle Drake asked me to spend the whole summer."

Squall had started to wonder what was keeping her and went to find her, of course it didn't help that he couldn't stand being away from her for more then five minutes. When she had left to go shopping he realized exactly how much he had missed her. He stopped outside the bedroom door, and was listening to her talk to their son. He walked in on the last part went over and sit down by his son, "So you saw that I was a little upset?"

"Yes daddy."

"Do you want to know why? I have a bunch of leave time that I've built up over the past four and a half years, and I wanted us to take a nice extended holiday as a family." He offered with a smile, then ruffled Tristen's hair.

"Really daddy?"

"Yes really. Now why don't you go ahead and eat your dinner and your mama and I will be back in just a little while to tuck you in."

He smiled and gave his father a hug, then turned and gave his mother one as well. "I love you mama, and you too daddy."

Squall kissed him the top of the head "We love you too." Then taking Avalena's arm he led her from the room.

They walked down the short hallway towards the stairwell, where he nuzzled her ear, "Since that was the reason he misbehaved, we could give him a reprieve."

"Umm, that feels really nice. What sort of reprieve?" She murmured.

"I was thinking that maybe we could take my father up on his offer. That way I can spend the night making love with you again and again and again, without any interruptions." He husked out against her ear.

"Which offer, him staying here or us going to his suite?" She asked and reached behind her to grasp his butt and bring him closer to her.

"I'd love to take the suite, but I want to stay close in case something unforeseen happens with Tris." He replied and nibbled on her earlobe.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She turned in his arms and gazed up at him.

"Come woman, I need sustenance if I'm going to make love with you all night. And so are you if you want to keep up with me." He looped his arm around her shoulders, and the two of them walked outside to the deck.

"You cheating son of a bitch." Laguna roared, "I saw you pull that card from your sleeve."

"Come off it old man, you're getting rusty, that's all. I won and now you say that I'm cheating." Drake DeMarco smirked across the table at him.

Squall raised an eyebrow at the altercation, he had seen his father play Triple Triad and he was one of the best, if he said that Drake had cheated he believed him "Father you have an impressive deck do you mind?"

"Squall wait, I'm sure Tristen won't mind if you use his deck." Avalena offered.

Squall turned to her, "He play's Triple Triad?"

"Not yet, but he's been collecting cards for quite a while now. Why don't I go ask him if it's okay." Avalena turned and went back into the house, she was a little irked at her brother, and she knew that he hated to loose and had in the past resorted to cheating so he could win. She returned a few minutes later with a black lacquered box. "He keeps them in here, he wanted to know if he could come out and watch and I told him it was fine with me if it was all right with you."

"I don't mind." Squall answered and opened the box. He was impressed his son had a very extensive collection of cards. He glanced over and saw that Avalena and Tristen had come out to the deck. He quickly went through the cards and picked out the five he was going to use and put the others back in the box. He looked at Drake, "What rules?"

"Plus, same, same wall, elemental, and sudden death." He replied.

"Trade?"

"All of course."

"Done." Squall answered

It was over before it even started, Squall led out with the Leviathan card. He saw Drake pull a Bahamut card from his sleeve, the move was fast and if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have caught it. He smiled as Drake played the card and flipped Leviathan. The next card that Squall played was Phoenix and since he played it on a fire square it added the +1 to all sides of the card and flipped Leviathan back into his possession. Drake moved quickly but not quickly enough, Squall reached out grabbed his arm, smiled and said oh so softly, "The next thing you pull out of your sleeve had best be a string of colored scarves." The rest of the game was a massacre. Squall easily stomped Drake DeMarco into the ground, he reached over and picked up the cards he had just won and put them with his sons. He leaned across the table and whispered, "I want you to return the cards that you won from my father, and we'll let this incident slide. And DeMarco, if I hear of you entering any tournaments I'm going to make sure that I'm a judge."

Squall leaned back and was still smiling, he indicated that Tristen should come over to him, "Thank you very much for the use of your cards Tris. Your mama and I talked about it and if you want to play in your room for a little while before you go to bed, you may do so. Maybe you can talk your grandpa into teaching you how to play Triple Triad." He smiled and winked at his son, "He's almost as good as I am. Now you go put these away? Have you finished eating yet?" Tristen shook his head no, "Then you need to go and do so and you can play quietly in your room until your bed time."

"Okay daddy." He replied and gave his father a big hug, turning to Laguna he said, "Will you teach me how to play grandpa?"

"I sure will. But I need to eat my own dinner first." Laguna responded with a smile, happy that Squall had caught Drake cheating and had made him give the cards back that he had lost.

Tristen took his precious card collection and went back to his room.

"Avalena, I wouldn't normally ask, but," Drake stopped and let the question hang in mid air.

"You forgot to make reservations didn't you? Of course you can stay." She offered with a smile.

The rest of the meal was spent in companionable talk after they finished eating Avalena recruited the help of the three men and carried the leftovers into the house. While she put them away, Squall loaded the dishwasher. Laguna and Drake had gone to play with Tristen. Avalena had finished putting away the last of dinner and helped Squall with the last of the dishes.

"Do you still keep extra toothbrushes on hand?" He asked, running his tongue over his teeth and shuddering slightly, "I haven't brushed since yesterday and my teeth feel really gross."

"Top drawer in the bathroom." She answered with a smile.

An urgent, "Daddy! Mama!" came from Tristen's room.

"What's wrong Tristen?" Squall asked upon arrival with Avalena at his side.

"Uncle Drake is cheating. Grandpa showed me how to play and Uncle Drake asked if I would like to play a game with him, and he pulled a card out of his sleeve. I saw him daddy, I saw him do it." He looked up at his father, his jaw was set in the same hard line that Squall's would get, and his sapphire eyes were sparkling with his anger. "And when I called him on it, he said that he was just showing me what to watch out for. So that not only makes him a cheater but a liar too."

"Hand them over. All of them, cheating against an adult is uncalled for. But cheating a child, especially your nephew, is reprehensible. So you will give your cards to Tristen all of them and maybe when you rebuild your collection, you'll think twice before you cheat again." Squall said with a smile. The tone of voice was one that brooked no disobedience.

"No really, I was just showing him how to…" Drake DeMarco started lamely.

"Cheat." Laguna, Squall, and Avalena stated together.

Avalena walked over to where Drake was, sometimes he could be such a child. "Drake you know that I love you, but this has got to stop. I know that you like to win but you can't win all the time. Now I want you to apologize to Tristen."

Drake DeMarco hung his head he was really sorry that he had cheated and knew that not only was his sister right but Squall Leonhart was too. He took all of his cards and gave them to Tristen and he gave his nephew a heartfelt apology. "I am sorry Tris, not only for trying to cheat you but for lying to get out of trouble." He turned to Avalena, "If you want I can go into town I'm sure that I can find," he paused and shuddered distastefully, "Accommodations."

Avalena burst out laughing, "Hyne Drake, you're such a snob. You don't have leave you idiot, you know that you are always welcome here." She looked at her watch she asked her son, "Do you want me to read to you tonight, or do you want your daddy to?"

"Can grandpa read me my story mama?"

"Yes he can, and just one story Tris and straight to bed." She walked over and hugged him and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Who's my best guy in the whole world?"

"Me and daddy!" He squealed happily.

"Why how right you are, it is you and your daddy. So you my brave little knight shall have a reward. What will it be kisses or a cookie?" She chucked him under the chin and gave him that brilliant smile.

Tristen gave her a sidelong look, and smiled, "A cookie with one of your kisses mama. That will make it the sweetest bestest cookie in the whole world." He returned the smile with one that was just as brilliant.

"Why Sir Lion, you flatter me." She chuckled and went over and grabbed his plate. "After your cookie, you have to make sure to brush your teeth."

"Yes mama." He walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book, "Here grandpa, this is one of my favorites." He said and handed the book to his grandfather. The book was _The Lady and the Lion._

Squall went over and gave his son hugs and kisses, when he saw the book's title he smiled and said, "When I was your age this was one of my favorite books too." He ruffled Tristen's hair and gave him another hug. Spontaneity took over and he gave Laguna a hug too, "Good night father." He turned to leave the room and also wished Drake a goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters nor the places mentioned. I do own my O.C.'s and the names Lionsbane.

Warning: This chapter does contain lemon.

Many thanks go out to all the people who have read this so far. And of course my beta Zen. Triple chocolate Klondike bars to you. If you haven't tried them in the words of my muse Squall they're a chocoholics wet dream.

CHAPTER 9

He met up with Avalena in the hall, "Hurry!" Then proceeded down the hall to their room. He went into the bathroom and found the toothbrushes like she said he would he laughed there were no condoms in the drawer this time.

As he brushed his teeth, he thought back to the second time they were together. She had taken him into the bathroom where she ran a tub of water and poured a liberal amount of bubble bath into it. The bathroom seemed to explode with the exotic scent that he recognized. It was the same scent of the soap he had used earlier it was the same scent as she was. It was earthy, like a walk in the woods after a refreshing rain, and he found it sexy as hell.

The first time he had made love with her he hadn't even thought of using precaution. Oh he knew all about contraceptives from that Health Class they had to take at Garden, of course at the time he didn't think that he would ever have sex. He opened the drawer where he had seen the condoms earlier and pulled one out. Opening the foil packet he unrolled the ultra thin latex down his hard length and ripped it to shreds. Avalena had turned just at that moment and seen the little pieces of latex that were on the floor and those that had stayed attached to the band of the condom. She covered her mouth to keep him from seeing that she was laughing. But he had seen her and he realized that she wasn't laughing at him but rather at the situation.

He had looked forlornly at the foil packet on the counter it said it was for the well-endowed male. He smiled and picked up the packet and tossed it to her. She caught it and read what it said. Raising an eyebrow he said oh so nonchalantly, "I guess I need the next size up." Then he had laughed too the sound startled him into silence.

She had walked over to him and put her arms around him and drew him closer to her, "Squall, what's wrong?"

"I just haven't laughed in a long time, that's all." He replied and smiled down at her. Before she knew what was happening he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the sunken tub. "I know it's not 100 accurate, but I can pull out before I come next time, and if you want I can go and buy condoms for the extremely well endowed male tomorrow."

"Squall, you don't have to worry about it, I go in every three months and get a shot that prevents conception." He had stepped down into the tub with her, and soon discovered how much fun water sports could be.

"Squall, my love, you've been brushing that same tooth for the past five minutes. What were you thinking about so intently?" She asked, she had just finished flossing and brushing her teeth and had put her toothbrush in the holder.

Squall finished brushing his teeth, hung his toothbrush beside hers and answered, "Condoms."

"Condoms? Why were you suddenly thinking about condoms?"

He smiled at her wickedly "Maybe I need the next size up! So tell me, do they make condoms for the extremely well endowed male?" He tried unsuccessfully not to burst out laughing.

Avalena started laughing too, "Oh sweet lord, I had forgotten about that. So do you want to take a bath."

He shook his head no at her, reached out grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder for the second time that day, he carried her into the bedroom, where he dumped her in the middle of their bed. He tore open his fly, tossed her skirt up and pulled down her panties in one fluid motion. His next was thrusting into her, Hyne he was in paradise. Her legs wrapped high and tight on his back and she cried out her passion as well. They quickly brought each other to earth shaking orgasms.

Much later, their clothes gone and their appetite for each other sated yet again. He had drawn her close to him and they were just enjoying kissing and holding each other, when he had grown hard for her once more, "Hyne, I can't get enough of you." He groaned against her lips and rolled her under him.

"I can't get enough of you either my love, but I want to ride you this time Squall." She moaned into his mouth. He didn't have the chance to respond.

The quiet night was suddenly pierced with terrified screams, which amplified in their bedroom Avalena had switched on the baby monitor before she had joined Squall in bed.

MAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAA!

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!

"What the fuck?" Squall yelled, rolled off her to the floor and picked up Lionsbane.

Avalena didn't answer she was off the bed and out the door at a dead run, totally unaware of her state of undress. She ran down the short hall and reached Tristen's door seconds before Laguna went to shake Tristen awake. "No, don't touch him." She ordered from the doorway, ran over to the bed where her son was thrashing around and still screaming for her or his father. Laguna went to grab him again, "Please! Laguna don't. I know what to do." She pushed Laguna out of the way just as Squall came running through the door. Squall leaped forward and started to grab him as well and either shake him awake or hold him down so he couldn't hurt himself. "NO!" Avalena said urgently, and he stopped instantly. She knelt by Tristen's bed and very slowly put her hand out and touched his face, gently stroking down his cheek, "Tristen," she whispered so softly that it was almost impossible to hear, "Tristen, come on my little lion, it's time to come back now." She continued to whisper and gently stroke his cheek. When he continued thrashing around, she patted his cheek just a little harder. "Tris, come on honey, it's time to come home where it's safe."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYY! DON'T GOOOOO!

She turned to Squall, " Talk to him with me."

He knelt beside her he too was totally unconcerned that he was nude, "What do I say?"

"Anything, try telling him to come home where it's safe."

Squall reached out and started stroking Tristen's other cheek, "Tristen, come on my son. It's time to come home now. Your mama and I are here waiting for you. Come on my little man." He was voice was angel feather soft.

Avalena's voice joined his and together they snagged their son out of the clutches of the nightmare that had such a firm grip on him. Tristen sat bolt right up in bed, saw his mother and flung himself into her arms. His eyes still wide with terror, his voice cracked, "Mama. Please mama, please. Don't let daddy go back to that awful place. Please mama, he's evil." He started to cry. Squall was gently stroking the back of his son's head making soothing sounds to him. Tristen turned in his mother's arms and saw him, "Please daddy! You can't go back there alone. He's evil daddy. Don't let Rinoa go back either. Please daddy. Promise, that you won't go back to Balamb Garden."

"Tris, Who's evil?" Squall asked.

"Headmaster Cid. He's gonna hurt you and Rinoa. He'll make you forget all about mama and me again. He's an evil, evil man daddy." Tristen was really crying now and his little body was shaking with the after effects of the terrifying dream. "Daddy, promise that if you go back to take Seifer, Rinoa, and Zell and, and Selphie and Quistis. And daddy you have to take mama with you. It's important. You and mama have a secret weapon that he don't understand. Please daddy, please. And daddy and daddy you can't kill him. But you have to stop him." He pleaded and let go of his father's hand that he had grabbed earlier and snuggled in deeper in the comfort of his mother's arms.

Squall wrapped his arms around both of them, drawing them into the safe haven against his body. He was a little stunned. How had Tristen known all those names? He knew for a fact that nobody had mentioned Selphie, Quistis, hell even Headmaster Cid. Granted he knew that Cid was a little off. But evil? "Think about that a minute Leonhart," he told himself, "he knows to much." True Tristen had heard Garden mentioned by name, but that was it. He wanted answers to his questions but he was afraid to ask for fear of upsetting his little boy again.

Tristen looked over at his father, "They were all there daddy, they helped you fight him. But if you go alone they can't help you. He was there too daddy. He helped daddy, and you weren't mad at him anymore." Tears were still falling unchecked down his face. "After Cid made you and Rinoa forget about me and mama, he made you hurt Rinoa. He made you hurt her again and again."

Squall was really confused, "Tris how did he make Rinoa and I forget about you and your mama?"

"He sent you to the doctor with the funny sounding name Dr. Cowduckwaki, or something like that."

"Dr. Kadowaki! Tristen could that have been it Dr. Kadowaki?" Squall asked.

"I think so, is that important daddy?"

"Yes, my little man. That's very important." He smiled at his son, "I promise that I will not go back there alone. You have my word on that and until you release me from it, I am honor bound to keep it."

Tristen visibly relaxed against the warmth of his mother's body, he turned to hug her and his mouth fell open. "Mama, you don't have any clothes on." He giggled and turned to tell his daddy that and saw that his father was naked too, "Daddy you don't have any clothes on either."

Drake had come to the doorway during the incident with Tristen. When his nephew pointed out that both of his parents were naked, he turned trotted to Avalena's room. Opening her closet he pulled out a short pink cotton robe and looked for something for Squall to put on but couldn't find anything. Not wanting to bother tearing her room apart he reached into the closet and grabbed a peignoir, this one had red marabou feathers around the neck and sleeves. And took these back to his nephews room and handed them over. "Sorry about the feathers Squall, but I didn't want to decimate her room." He handed Avalena the baby pink robe that would barely cover her thighs. If she weren't his sister it would have been sexy as hell on her. Come off it even though she was his sister it was still sexy as hell. On Squall, it would have been indecent, leaving a great deal of him exposed. So he had handed him the red silk peignoir with those brilliant red feathers.

Squall wasn't even paying attention to what he was putting on, his son's innocent remark had caught him a little off guard, and he was a little uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. He wasn't ashamed of his body, and he was comfortable in his own skin, but he had a lot of trouble parading around naked in front virtual strangers. So when Drake offered him the robe he stood and quickly put it on.

Tristen saw his father and started to laugh, "Daddy you look funny," He giggled.

Squall glanced over at the mirror and saw what he was wearing and smiled. "So you think I look silly huh?" Tristen nodded his head vigorously up and down. The peignoir had two effects, one it covered him and two it had chased the fear from Tristen's eyes and off his angelic face.

"That is a good look for you son." Laguna offered stifling a laugh. He had gotten up to get a glass of milk his stomach was bothering him a little bit, too much rich and spicy food over the last two days, when he had heard Tristen thrashing around and crying in his sleep. He went to check on his grandson and as soon as he walked through the door Tristen had started screaming in terror.

"Let me tell you something, if it would have helped chase the fear from his eyes, I would have put on makeup and high heels as well.

"On that note I'm going back to bed." Drake said turned and went back to his room.

"Ditto." Laguna said and left to go back to his room.

"Mama, Daddy, can I sleep with you again tonight. Please." Tristen asked, his breathing short and labored

She and Squall answered, "Of course you can." Squall picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. He had tucked Tristen into the middle of the big bed. He reached down into his discarded pants and pulled out his V-Backs and shuddered with distaste at the thought of putting them back on yet again.

"If you check the dresser again I'm sure you'll find something to wear." She said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a nightgown then crossing to the dresser she pulled out a pair of panties. "There's V-Backs and socks for you as well. And more tank tops, leather pants and jeans hanging in the closet."

Squall had found the silk shorts that she had put in the dresser earlier that day, along with the fore mentioned socks and high cut underwear. He reached in and pulled out a black pair, turned and smiled, "Barbaric luxury huh? You were right I could get used to this." Looking in the drawer again he raised an amused eyebrow and said, "What no hot pink with chicabos?"

She shook her head no and smiled at him, turning to the bed she said, "Tristen could you close your eyes please, so mama and daddy can get dressed." Tristen instantly obeyed she and Squall quickly changed their clothes and slipped into bed one on each side of him. They snuggled in beside their son."

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." He said.

"Why Tris, you're no trouble at all, my little lion. I want you to know that your safe now and so is your daddy."

"How 'bout Rinoa? Is she safe?" Tristen asked.

Squall reached over grabbed his cell phone and called Rinoa on hers getting no answer, he left a message on her voice mail, "Hi Rinoa, I apologize that it's so late, but this is very important, under no circumstances do I want you to go to Garden. Please call me when you get this no matter what the time is." He hung up and placed the phone on the nightstand. "There how's that my son?" He smiled at his little boy.

"Fine daddy." He hugged his father "I love you daddy." Turning he hugged his mother, "I love you too mama." Then turning over he cuddled up to his mother. Both told him that they loved him, Avalena started rubbing gentle circles on his head. Tristen yawned and stretched closed his eyes, the soothing ministrations from his mother had the desired effect and very soon he went back to sleep.

Squall's cell phone chirped softly from the nightstand, picking it up he answered, "Hello. Hi Rinoa thanks for calling me back so quickly." He paused and listened to her, "I don't know, just Tristen had a nightmare and said that we shouldn't go back there without reinforcements." He stopped and listened to her some more, "Yes, I believe him, I'm glad that you do too. Hold on just a minute." He looked over at Avalena, "Is it okay if she comes back out tomorrow?" At her affirmative nod he said, "Avalena and I would like for you to come back out tomorrow and bring Seifer with you. We'll see you tomorrow around noon." He smiled over at Avalena. "Okay, goodnight Rinoa." And clicked the phone shut, "I'll call Zell, Selphie, and Quistis tomorrow morning and have them come out too if that's alright, if not I can go and meet them in town."

"Squall, you don't have to ask, this is your home now. I know that Tris said that 'he' was there and I can only assume that he meant that drunken idiot that hit him. I would prefer not to have him in our home. But if he has to come out, I guess that will be fine." Her eyes had turned a flat gold color.

Squall knew she wasn't happy about the prospect of having Irvine Kinneas in her, no wait their home. He wasn't too fucking happy about it either. "Tell me about Tristen's dreams."

"You my find this hard to believe, Tristen doesn't usually dream but when he does, his dreams come true. It has been a long time since he had a really frightening one. I'll start with the first time he had one. He was two, and I got woke up to him screaming. The reason I know not to shake him awake is because of Ambyr, she had come to visit and Tristen woke her too. I went to shake him and she told me not to, that I should talk to him softly. So that's what I did. When he woke up, he told me that his Uncle Travis and Aunt Derek was in trouble and had to get out of the house. I called Travis and told him that he needed to get out of his house. He laughed and said that he wasn't even in the house that they had just pulled up. There was a load explosion over the phone. They had a gas leak and it had leveled the house. Luckily nobody was hurt. About two weeks ago, he came out for breakfast and told me that I was going to bring him home a daddy really soon." She stopped and smiled at him, "Do you want to hear about some of his others?"

"No. That's fine, I was just curious and I'm convinced. But trying to convince the others may take some work." He replied and smiled at her. "I love you so very much my sweetheart."

"I love you too, my Lionheart." And leaning over the head of their sleeping son, she kissed him long and deep. "Perhaps tomorrow night you can make love with me all night long."

"If nothing unforeseen happens, that is exactly what I'm planning on doing. I didn't realize how very much I missed just being with you and making love with. Hyne Avalena, I've missed so much." His eyes had filled with his love for her, "I love you, and I didn't realize how much I missed telling you that either." His voice was warm and deep.

"Even though I thought that you were dead, I told you everyday that I loved you still and that I missed you. I love you so my Lionheart. Please don't leave me again."

He smiled at her and lifted Tristen to his other side, when his son started to protest he made gentle shushing noises and Tristen fell back into a trouble and dream free sleep. He pulled her close to him, "Avalena, I have no intentions on letting you go, and I'm not going anywhere. I give you my word of honor on that." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on her mouth. "Now I want you to try and get some sleep." He gave her that sexy half-awake look "You're going to need your rest for tomorrow night." He kissed her again and pulled her head over on his shoulder.

The next conscious thought that Squall had was that someone was squirming around beside him. His eyes opened and he was instantly awake, his inner clock told him that it was just past 8:00 a.m., Hyne he hadn't slept like that in a long time and he felt fantastic. He still felt the squirming, "What's wrong Tris?" He asked realizing who was wiggling around beside him.

"I have to go potty daddy, and I'm stuck in the blankies. Help please." Tristen pleaded his squirming was becoming a little more intense. "Hurry daddy."

Squall quickly got him untangled from the blankets and Tristen ran into the bathroom. Squall went to pull himself from the bed realizing that he had to use the head as well. Avalena jerked awake due to the loss of warmth beside her. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right back.

Tristen finished using the bathroom, flushed and washed his hands. Ran back into the bedroom and curled up against his mother's soft warm body. "Morning mama."

"Why good morning Tristen, how are you this fine glorious morning?" She yawned and stretched. "No more dreams last night?"

"No, and I'm fine how bout you?"

"Oh, I had good dreams and I am fine as well." She replied and smelled the air.

Squall came out of the bathroom, "Is it my imagination or do I smell bacon?" He sniffed one more time, "And chocolate chip muffins." He looked over at the bed where Avalena and Tristen had just let out a squeal of delight. "What?"

"Squall, get your sexy butt back in this bed, because if I know my brother and I do know my brother. We are about to get served breakfast in bed."

"Drake can cook?" Squall questioned as he crossed the room and had just slipped into the bed when the door flew open and the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked in. He stood 5'9" and had the body of a dancer, which he was by profession. He had curly blond hair that cascaded past his shoulder blades to the middle of his back and beautiful amber eyes. And he looked exactly like Avalena, granted a male version of her. In fact if he would have had the black hair he could have been her twin. "Which one is he?" He murmured in Avalena's ear.

She didn't have a chance to respond because a taller muscular man had followed the blonde. He had blue black hair that was pulled back in a braid that fell down past his waist and ice green eyes, he was carrying a large tray with three plates of bacon, scrambled eggs and chocolate chip muffins on them. Along with two cups of black coffee and a glass of milk, "Why good morning Lady Gorgeous." He smiled and winked and added, "Who's the hunk?"

"Aunt Derek, that's my daddy." Tristen answered and started laughing.

"Daddy?" This came from the blonde.

"Yep, Uncle Travis my mama found him two days ago and brought him home."

"I told them you she had company." This came from Drake who had decided to follow Travis and Derek to Avalena's room mostly to see their reactions.

"Travis, Derek, this is Squall Leonhart and if you would all get out of our bedroom so we can get dressed, we will explain everything to you when we get to the kitchen. Tristen please go with your Uncle Drake and get day time clothes put on."

"So does this mean you don't want breakfast in bed?" Travis DeMarco asked. Squall Leonhart? Squall Leonhart? Where had he heard that name before? Oh, well it would come to him eventually. "Well come on you heard Lady Gorgeous, let's wait for her and her Dark Knight in the dining room. Oh and Lady Gorgeous had best hurry unless she wants to invaded by the imp of Mythos."

"Travis DeMarco! What a horrible thing to say about our son." Derek admonished from the doorway, then turned and walked back down the hallway followed by Travis and Drake who was carrying Tristen.

As soon as the door closed Squall leapt out of the bed and locked it. "How many more brothers do you have that will be dropping in?"

"Just Geoffrey and Misha, but Misha probably won't show up for about a week or so, and Geoffrey, I haven't seen him in over six years. Squall I'm sorry about all this"

"Sorry about what? That you have brothers who are crazy about their little sister? I think it's really sweet. Come on lets get dressed and go have breakfast." He said with a smile as he crossed over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and V-Backs. She had joined him by the dresser and pulled out a matching bra and panty set, which were identical to the panties that he had stolen years before. She watched as he got dressed, pleased that he choose the royal blue tank top. The royal blue turned his eyes an even darker sapphire blue then the pale blue one had, and his skin a more golden brown. He pulled on a pair of the leather pants she had purchased the day before and put his socks and boots on, tucking the gloves causally in the back pocket, added his belts and sheathed Lionsbane. Then he watched, as she got dressed, she turned and smiled at him, her outfit matched his.

"After we eat, I was going to check to see if Drake or your father could give me a ride into town so I can get my truck, and so I can pick up something for lunch. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea if I doubled up on my original delivery order." She turned and gave him a drawn out kiss. "Don't forget to call Zell, Selphie and Quistis about today. If you'd like call Rinoa and let her know that I can pick up Seifer and her." She chewed her lower lip a little bit.

"What?" Squall asked.

"Since Seifer is coming, you know his two friends?"

"If they want to come along it's fine with me as long as they behave themselves. I'll have Rinoa let Seifer know and he can be the one to decide. How's that?" He replied and kissed her again, "I can't wait until tonight." His voice was dark with desire.

"Sounds perfect, and neither can I. I suppose I should take a shower before I leave. Please join me." She looked up at him it was there on her face and in her voice, it wasn't teasing or pleading it was just want and need, "I need you!"

He fisted his hand in her hair and gave her a bruising kiss "It won't be love making Avalena. Know this, that right now I want you too! I want you so badly it hurts! It will be fucking, just pure animalistic fucking. No foreplay, no love words, just your legs wrapped around my waist while I have you pinned to the wall." His next kiss was just as hard as the first had been. When he looked down into her eyes they had bled black with passion. "Fuck breakfast!" His snarl was pure lust. He picked her up and flung her face down on the bed. Drawing her up to her knees, he reached around and popped open the fly on her leather pants and peeled them as well as her panties down her legs. Grabbing the bottom of her tank top he yanked it over her head. Placing his hand on her shoulders he forced her head down to the bed using his other hand, he tore open the fly on his own pants, released his aching hardness from the confines of the V-Backs and guided himself inside her. When he was positioned right he released her shoulders and fisted one hand in her hair again, the other on her waist and started pounding in and out of her.

"Yes! Fuck me Squall! Fuck me my lion!" She growled low in her throat. Arching her back up she slammed against him as he thrust harder into her. "Fuck me. Yes my love. Fuck me like only you can."

Licking up her spine he reached her neck, he bit her on the back of it and sucked the skin deep into his mouth, bruising her flesh with his love bite. "My lioness!" He growled low.

"Harder!" She ordered

He released her hair and grabbing her hips he plunged into her harder and deeper with each stroke. Each thrust pounding the headboard against the wall. "You like the way I fuck you don't you?" He purred.

"No, I love how you fuck me. You're so big and hard in me. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

He withdrew and when she started to protest he flipped her to her back and finished ripping her panties and pants the rest of the way off. Draping her legs over his shoulders, he thrust into her again. "Stop, I have no intentions on stopping." He pushed forward and brought his mouth down on hers in a demanding kiss. Moving his mouth to the side of her neck he marked her again. "Hyne! You are so fucking hot and wet." He pounded into her again and again, and dropped her legs from around his shoulders to where they encircled his waist.

"Yes my love. Oh Hyne Squall! You're so long and thick in me. I love how you feel, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She demanded. He complied, the entire time she was encouraging him on to greater heights, "That's right harder. Fuck me harder Squall, more my Lionheart more." He continued to pound into her. When she screamed out his name he brought his mouth down on hers in a soul-rendering kiss to capture her screaming that she was coming. He came just moments after she had, in a quick hot burst. He collapsed on top of her, and felt her arms go around him and her hands go under his shirt and her fingers trace up and down the naked skin of his back.

He kissed her tenderly on her love-bruised mouth "Did I hurt you?" He whispered, and softly licked his love bite on her neck. Then kissed her again.

"No Squall, you didn't hurt me." She continued to rub up and down his back, "I suppose you should let me up so we can go have breakfast."

He growled again, "If I must." Then eased out of her body. "Do you still want me to take a shower with you?"

"Oh, yeah!" She responded her voice was husky and she stretched sinuously on the bed, and sat up.

"I think I could probably manage to make love with you in the shower." He said softly and kissed her again. "Although maybe I shouldn't join you, otherwise you might never leave this bedroom again."

"Promises. Promises. Oh, very well." She smiled, stood and went and gathered her discarded clothing and redressed as he buttoned his own fly up again, she walked over to where he was wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down in a kiss. "Please." She broke the kiss and breathed against his mouth.

"No! I don't think I will join you. That way I can smell you on me today and every time I do I can think of all the wonderfully wicked things I'm going to do to you tonight." The promise that was there caused her to shudder and she shimmed against him. He grabbed her ass, brought her closer to him and kissed her long and hard. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, hers joining his in an erotic sensual dance. Breaking the kiss he swatted her on the ass, "Behave yourself Avalena."

"I thought I was." She answered her brogue just a little richer then it usually was, due to the warm afterglow from their morning tryst that she was still feeling. They left the bedroom and went to the dining room.

"Aunt Avalena!" The tow-haired preteen boy who was sitting by Tristen bellowed, his voice cracking just a little. He jumped down from the table in the breakfast nook and went tearing over to her flinging his arms around her waist, "Aunt Avalena, I've missed you." He said and looked her in the eye.

"Why Damon DeMarco I've missed you too. How's my favorite nephew in the whole wide world?" She hugged him back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You've grown since I saw you last."

He said and laughed. "Now I can look you in the eye. In a couple of months you'll be looking up to me. And I'm your only nephew."

"Well that makes you my favorite huh?" She replied.

He looked over at Squall, "Who are you?"

"Silly that's my daddy." Tristen said from the table.

While they had waited for Avalena and Squall to join them at breakfast, Laguna told what he knew of their story, since he had heard their tale the day before. While he narrated they had gone ahead and ate without Avalena and Squall.

Travis rose from the table and crossed to where Avalena was standing, "Now that you're up, I can greet you properly." He grabbed her, picked her up and gave her a quick kiss. "So how's my favorite sister doing?" Then whispered in her ear, "He is absolutely gorgeous." He put her down and turned to Squall, "I'm sorry that we didn't get formally introduced earlier, I'm Avalena's brother Travis." He held out his hand, Squall took his hand and returned the firm handshake. It was while Laguna was telling them about the story he had heard the day before that Travis remembered where he had heard the name Squall Leonhart before. Travis shook his head and said, "I'd like to be mad at you, but I can see that Avalena's crazy about you and my sister's happiness is all that matters."

"It's nice to meet you Travis." Squall replied and smiled.

"Well come along, Lady Gorgeous, we kept breakfast warm for you and your Dark Knight. And since we weren't sure how long you were going to be, we went ahead and ate without you."

They started to the table, "Hey, you?" Damon said and poked Squall in the middle of the back.

Squall turned around and looked down at him, "Yes? Oh I'm sorry, I'm Squall Leonhart, and you are Damon DeMarco right?" He held out his hand to him and smiled.

"Yeah, nice of you to pay attention." He sneered and ignored Squall's hand.

Squall didn't take offense figuring that Damon DeMarco was going through growing pains. He was still feeling warm and well loved. He turned slipped his arm around Avalena's waist and started towards the table yet again.

"I wasn't finished talking to you." Damon's voice was full of hostility, he went and grabbed Squall by the arm and tried to spin him around.

Squall casually shrugged his hand off and turned around and smiled, "Alright but could we please go to the table so I could have a cup of coffee and some breakfast."

"Damon, please, that is enough." Travis admonished.

"No, it's not! I want to know something? Are you fucking my aunt?" He asked belligerently.

Avalena felt Squall stiffen beside her, and casting a quick gaze up she saw that the lighthearted look was gone, "I don't think that's any of your business young man."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He yelled and started to jump in the middle of Squall's back.

Squall turned caught Damon and sat him firmly to his feet, "I don't know what I've done to piss you off, but if you tell me, maybe I can fix it."

"You can crawl back under whatever rock that you oozed your way out from under you slimy fuck."

"Damon!" Travis said sternly.

Derek had risen from the table and walked over to where they were, "Damon please. You heard your father. That is more then enough."

But Damon wasn't finished, he was angry he had sit through that freaking story that Mr. Loire had told. And he knew about the line of lies this asshole was telling his favorite aunt, he turned to her and screamed, "Can you deny it? Can you deny that he's fucking you?"

"You will apologize to your Aunt Avalena this instant and you will do what your parents have told you to do." Squall's voice had gone ice cold. He could stand here all day and take the insults that this kid threw at him. He had definitely had worse things said to him and about being called an asshole and a slimy fuck, he had been called worse. But he would not tolerate anyone speaking that way to a woman, any woman, but especially not to Avalena.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my father. You're just some scarred freak that my aunt took pity on." He went to hit Squall again, but was stopped when Squall quickly blocked the punch.

"That is it Damon DeMarco, you will sit down at that table and you will be quiet. This is our house, Squall's, Tristen's and mine, and you are insulting me with your behavior. You have never behaved this way before and I don't appreciate it." Looking over at the table she said, "Drake, could you give me a ride into town? I left my truck there the night before last when Laguna gave us a ride to the hospital and then home I haven't had the opportunity to retrieve it yet." She turned to Squall and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, her tone had softened considerably, "Could you please call Rinoa and let her know that I will pick her, Seifer, and his two friends up in front of Morgan's around 11:00." Travis and Derek had each grabbed one of Damon's arms and were leading him to the front door. "Travis, wait." She called out and walked over to him.

Travis DeMarco was angry, not at his sister or Squall Leonhart but at his son, "I don't know what has gotten into you Damon, but this nonsense is going to have to stop."

"Travis, Derek, please don't go." Avalena said from behind them.

"After the way he's behaved, I think we should." Travis said sadly.

"No, you know that you're always welcome here. This is your home as well." She turned to Damon and said, "I wish I knew why you are so suddenly hostile to everyone perhaps if you talk about it to your dad's they can help."

Damon was angry, but he had heard the severity in Squall Leonhart's voice. This was a man whom he really didn't want to mess with. He had felt the cold energy sweeping off him when he told him to apologize to Avalena. So he didn't want to snap at her again. He was truly afraid that Squall would slam him into a wall and permanently make him part of the plaster. "You wouldn't understand." He hissed, "None of you understand. Uncle Zane told me the truth, that I was adopted. I'm just some kid you and Derek felt sorry for. All of you had a family, so how could you possible understand. So why don't you all piss off and leave me alone."

Squall had walked over to where they were standing, " I understand." He offered kindly, as soon as he heard that Damon had been adopted his heart went out to the boy and his anger dissipated.

"What?" Still hostile, he turned on Squall, his lime green eyes blazing.

"I said that I understand." He said again, with a gentle smile.

"How, were you adopted?" Damon snarled at him.

"No, I never was adopted." He raised a hand to stop Damon from interrupting him, "but I lived in an orphanage until I was 10 and went to Balamb Garden."

"You lived in an orphanage?" The anger that Damon had been holding onto started to leave him

"Yes, I did." Squall answered.

Avalena looped her arm around Squall's waist, "Honey, I hate to interrupt, but you need to call Zell and make sure that Selphie, Quistis, and he are going to be here. I have to leave, I still need to get groceries for today." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Squall pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her ass just a little, he deepened the kiss. "Um, I'm going to miss you." He nibbled on her lips. Moving his mouth over to her ear his breath hot against her flesh, he whispered, "I love you." He gave her a swat on the ass, and spun her away from him.

She called from the door, "Tristen, be a good boy for your daddy."

Drake walked over to Squall and asked, "So do I get a kiss goodbye too?"

Squall had quickly gotten used to Drake DeMarco's bizarre sense of humor, and hoped that Travis had one too, he answered, "No! You're not pretty enough. Now Travis he's definitely pretty enough." He turned and gave Travis a saucy smile and wink, which Travis returned to him along with blowing him a kiss.

"What! You don't think I'm pretty?" Drake asked in mock outrage.

"Not at-all." Squall replied with bland honesty.

"Well, I see that you're not going to be good for my ego. Come along Avalena before he shatters my self-esteem any more. Not pretty humph." Then grabbed Avalena's hand and led her out the door where they jumped into his car and roared off towards town.

Squall turned to Damon, "Could you give me a few minutes to make my phone calls, and get a little bit of coffee in me? Then I will answer any questions that you have, within reason." He walked over to the table poured a cup of coffee, pulled out his cell phone and called Rinoa, "Good morning, Avalena asked me to call and let you know that she would be picking you and Seifer up in front of Morgan's around 11:00." He paused to listen to her "No you don't need to bring anything. Let Seifer know that Raijin and Fujin are welcome to come along too, just as long as they behave themselves. Talk to you later. Bye." He turned to Damon, "One more call." He dialed Zell's cell number, "Hey Zell, Avalena and I really need you to come out to the house today, and to bring Selphie and Quistis with you." He paused, "No it's to long of a story to explain over the phone." He stopped again, "See you around 1:00." He poured another cup of coffee and turned to Damon he gave an open friendly smile, "What would you like to know?"

"What was it like living in an orphanage?"

"Some days were better then others. The days that I grew to hate were adoption days. It seemed that no matter what I did I was never adopted. I tried being happy and outgoing because I thought that's what they were looking for, but it wasn't. So I became sullen and withdrawn, they really didn't like that. When I was five I realized that no matter what I did, I wasn't going to be picked. And of course there was the promise that Ellone made to me, that one day my father would come for me. So on adoption days, I would take off down to the cove, where I would daydream that one day my father would come for me. I wouldn't come back until sunset when I was sure that they were gone." His face had grown grim with the memories.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Yes, I did. I was lashed. But I figured that any beating that I took would only cause physical pain. As opposed to the emotional pain of being rejected yet again. The physical pain I could handle, the scars would eventually fade. But the emotional pain left scars of a different kind. I watched the other kids getting adopted, I thought that I was less then. When I was eight the beatings stopped, yes I still got in trouble for leaving but I was never beaten again. Then when I turned 10, I went to Garden.

Travis and Derek had moved a little ways away from the table, where the stood and listened to Squall tell their son about living in an orphanage. Travis looked up at Derek and said, "I know he's not our biological son. But I love him just as much as I would if he were. I loved him from the first moment that I saw him."

"I know my dearling, I feel the same way. I could just kill Zane for telling him. Since we had every intention on telling him ourselves on his next birthday." They looked over to where Damon was sitting talking to Squall.

Damon looked over at his parents and saw all the love that they had for him "They chose me." He said to Squall, who smiled and nodded. "They chose me and they love me." He pushed away from the table, "Excuse me please." Then crossed the room and somehow managed to hug them both at the same time. "I'm sorry. I love you both so much."

Tristen had grown bored listening to the conversation and had taken off to play. "That was a really nice thing you did son. I didn't think that you were reaching him, until you said that you were lashed. I actually believed you myself when you said that." Laguna offered with a smile. It seemed he had forgotten that Squall had told him just the day before that he had been beaten while at the orphanage.

The coffee cup that Squall had been holding come down with enough force on the table that it shattered. Standing he yanked the tank top off and flung it across the room, and turned and showed Laguna his back, "Does this look like I lied?" He snarled. His back was crisscrossed with faded scars. He stomped over to where his shirt was laying on the floor snagged it up and pounded outside to the deck, where he pulled the tank top back over his head. He got to the railing and he was seething. Until yesterday he had told only one other person that he had been beaten and that had been Avalena and only because she had seen the scars on his back when they had taken a bath together. Up until today she and their son had been the only ones to see them. "I need a nice long run." He thought, a nice long run to ease my raging emotions. He didn't know what it was about Laguna but sometimes he said the most inane things that wound up pissing him off. He snapped open his cell phone again and noticed that his battery was getting low. He called Zell again, "Hey Zell I was wondering if you could grab a few things for me out of my room? Yes I'll wait." He waited since Zell said he needed to grab a pencil, "Great, grab my gym bag, my Gunblade case, the charger for my cell and my cards. Thanks, we'll see you when you get here." He knew that he could always run in his boots, but for long distances they sucked and he would wind up getting blisters on his feet, which he really didn't want again.

Laguna had started rise and follow him out, "Maybe you should leave him be." This came from Travis who had also seen the faded scars on that muscular back from his vantagepoint across the room, "Why would you think that he would lie about something like that?"

"Because I'm an idiot." Laguna answered, and figured he may have just crossed that line that could very well destroy the fragile relationship that he had just started building with his son.

Damon slipped outside and saw Squall leaning up against the railing, he walked over and ask, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better. What the hell did he think that it was all roses and sunshine? It was a goddamned orphanage not camp. Hyne I swear that man doesn't have a brain in his head." Squall voice was harsh and caustic.

"How do you know him?" Damon asked.

"He's my father." Squall answered

"I thought you said that you were never adopted." Damon said he was starting to have feelings of mistrust.

"He's my biological father and didn't know I even existed until about four years ago. There were circumstances that separated him and my mother and he was lied to about my birth. He was told I had died along with my mother in childbirth." Squall explained.

"You said earlier that I could ask you anything within reason. Does that offer still stand?" Damon asked.

"Yes it does. I will answer almost anything that you want to know except for questions about your aunts and my relationship." Squall answered with a smile.

"Did it hurt?"

"The beatings?"

"No, that." He pointed at the scar on Squall's forehead. "How did it happen?"

"When it first happened it hurt like hell. But now it doesn't even bother me. As for how it happened. I was challenged by another cadet named Seifer Almasy, and we got into a…" where he didn't want to say pissing contest to his 4 year old son, he figured that Damon DeMarco was old enough, hell and damnation he certainly threw the word fuck around enough. "We got into a pissing contest and both of us have scars now because of it. I normally wouldn't have mentioned him by name but he is coming over today with my friend Rinoa and I would appreciate it, if you weren't hostile to him. It happened a long time ago and I have forgiven him for it." Squall answered with a smile.

"You said that he was coming with your friend Rinoa. Isn't he your friend too?" Damon asked.

How to answer, he and Seifer had been best friends at the orphanage, and he wanted that friendship back. He had never considered Seifer as an enemy. "When he and I were at the orphanage together we were best friends, certain circumstances happened and we stopped talking to each other for a long time. And now I don't know if he's my friend I'd like for him to be again. I can't hate him, he and I have some of the same qualities."

"Can I ask you something else?" At Squall's nod of approval, Damon asked, "Are you in love with my Aunt Avalena?

"Yes I am. I've been in love with her since I was 15½, but I hid it from her for almost a year."

"Why? I mean if you were so sprung on her why didn't you tell her?"

Squall smiled at him, "Because of a promise I made to her on the first night that we were intimate with each other. I promised that if I ever said I was in love with her that I would leave her. I was 15, horny and stupid and I didn't believe in love. So I promised."

"Why didn't you break it? People break promises all the time?" Damon asked.

"Because even then my word was my bond. I was honorable and I kept my word, no matter how much pain it caused me."

"Well technically you did break your word?"

"I beg your pardon?" Squall responded indignantly.

"You said that you promised that if you fell in love with her that you would leave her. You also said that you didn't tell her for almost a year. So you did break your promise." Damon answered a little smugly.

Squall thought about it. When he had played out the scenario in his head he thought as long as he didn't tell her he wasn't breaking his vow. Son of a bitch the little shit was right, "I'll be god damned, you're right." He chuckled.

"So you mean that you spent all this time apart being miserable, when you didn't have to. I may have only been around six or seven at the time, but I knew that something had happened to break Aunt Avalena's heart."

"I thought that my father had told you this already?" Squall asked him.

"Then you mean it's true? That some asshole lied to her and had you hypnotized into forgetting her, what a fucking dick head." He said scornfully.

"Let me ask you something do your fathers' actually condone you using that kind of language?"

Squall asked him.

"No sir." Damon replied he was a little bit afraid that he had made him mad again.

"Then maybe you shouldn't use it front of me either." Squall offered with a smile.

"Yes sir." He answered again.

"Damon, my name is Squall. Only the cadets and SeeDs call me sir and that's only when I'm on duty."

"All right Squall then. Are you going to stay with her? Or are you still honor bound?"

"I'm staying. She has released me from that absurd promise."

"Can I ask you how long you intend to stay with her?"

"Forever."

"Good I wouldn't want to have to try and kick your ass for breaking my favorite aunts heart again." Damon said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still haven't won the lottery so I still don't own them Damn it. The O.C.'s are still mine as well as the name Lionsbane.

Many thanks go out to everyone who has read this so far. There is more coming soon. Reviews are welcome.

CHAPTER 10

Avalena and Drake arrived in town where she retrieved her truck. He went and called on some friends of his in the area promising her that he would try to make reservations for a hotel later that day.

Avalena went to Morgan's Market to pick up lunch fixings, she had decided that sandwiches would be fare for the day and picked up several pounds of various deli meats and cheeses along with pre-made salads and chips. Hitting the bakery she picked up sandwich rolls. She was trying to decide on a dessert when she was picked up from behind, "Whatever it is make sure it's chocolate." And was put back to her feet. Spinning around she returned Seifer's hug and standing on tiptoes she gave him a warm chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Seifer. I have some of cake left over from yesterday I was just trying to decide what to get to help supplement dessert. What do you think of the triple chocolate mocha truffles, they're Squall's favorite?"

"There one of mine too and they sound great kitten. But I think if I spend too much time with you I'm going to gain 100 pounds."

Avalena had the baker box three dozen of the truffles, three-dozen canolies, and a like number of various butter cookies, which she added to the cart. She finally responded to the kitten comment, "Kitten?"

"Yes you're soft, pretty and cuddly, but your claws are needle sharp. Here let me help you with this." He offered and started pushing the cart for her, "What else do you need?"

"Just a case of soft drinks and another rack of beer. Drake came close to cleaning me out of it last night, I swear that he tries to drink his weight in it. Where's Rinoa?"

"She said that she'd meet us here."

"And your friends? Raijin and Fujin right?" She asked.

"They're waiting outside. I really don't have to worry about Fujin she knows how to behave, so she's keeping an eye on Raijin. I told him if he weren't on his best behavior I'd set Squall on him. He's afraid of me, but he's terrified of Squall. Besides he's not allowed to set foot in here anymore." He replied.

"O-Kay! Two things I'm wondering about. The first is why isn't he allowed to come back in here? Just curious?"

"Because he started a food fight with another customer." He answered, his cheeks turning bright pink with embarrassment over his friend's misdeed.

"What is he five?"

Seifer laughed, "No he's not five he's 22. I guess he does act like an infant sometimes. What else did you want to know?"

"Why is he terrified of Squall?" She asked as she bent down to pick up the rack of beer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked abruptly and snagged the rack of beer out of her hands, and shoved it on the bottom of the cart.

"I could have lifted it by myself." Avalena protested.

"What and have me drummed out of the Brotherhood of Knights? I think not fair lady."

"Aha, so you're a knight too?"

"Yes. A dark one." He replied and winked at her.

"I think not, you're to, handsome to be a Dark Knight. Now a Golden Knight that I could see." They stopped on the soda aisle and he grabbed the soda and put it down with the beer.

They had arrived up at the cash register and started unloading the cart. Actually he unloaded the cart for her. "So who do you see as a Dark Knight?"

"Squall." She answered without hesitation. "And you still haven't answered my question why is Raijin terrified of Squall?"

"It's the way he fights. When I fight I have a tendency to throw caution to the wind and just go in swinging. Squall Leonhart is meticulous in the way he fights. It's like he has every move and counterattack planned out before he even goes into battle." Seifer answered, "He's the most amazing fighter I have ever seen or crossed Gunblades with. All right question for you why do you think Squall is a Dark Knight?"

"Because he doesn't show his emotions freely to people that he doesn't know or isn't comfortable with. And if you crossed him he would be very sinister. Then there's the fact that he's wicked gorgeous, or at least I think so. And like you said they way he fights." She answered and paid for her groceries as well as for the delivery that would be arriving later that day.

"I never thought of it that way, but I do agree. Even on him being wicked gorgeous. Where's your car?" He asked, as he pushed the cart outside.

"It's the candy apple red truck that's parked right in front of you." She answered.

"That's a '63 Dollet Stinger. Do you know that there were only 5 of those made? And you have one. How did you manage that?" Seifer was a car buff and he was deeply impressed. "This a righteous set of wheels. That's the original paint job isn't it?" He walked over to the truck leaving the cart of groceries behind him. "Sweet! Please tell me that's the original interior as well?"

Avalena laughed and pushed the cart over to the truck. She started to put the bags in the back but he blindly reached out and took them from her and put them in the back of the truck. She answered his questions in the order, which he had asked them. "Yes, my deceased husband bought it for me for a 16th birthday present. Yes and yes."

Before the conversation could go any further Raijin and Fujin came over to where they were standing by the truck. Seifer had just finished putting the last of the groceries in the back when he saw them, "Avalena this is Raijin," he indicated the male.

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you Raijin."

"Nice to meet you too, ya know. Sorry 'bout yesterday, didn't mean to frighten you, ya know." Raijin greeted.

"And this is Fujin."

"Hello Fujin."

"SALUTATIONS!" Fujin greeted.

Avalena happened to glance at Seifer who was standing behind them he crossed his eyes, grabbed his throat, stuck out his tongue and mock gagged. Avalena quickly faked a sneezing fit to cover up the fact that she was fighting not to burst out laughing. "Excuse me please. Must be something in the air."

Which prompted Seifer to have a one himself. Rinoa had come up to them while Seifer was in the middle of his. She ran over to Seifer, "Seifer are you alright?" She asked concern filled her brown eyes. She reached out and tentatively touched the back of her hand to his forehead, "You don't feel feverish."

Seifer caught her hand and quickly kissed the back of it, "I'm fine Rinoa, just a little bit of something in the air." He smiled at her, his eyes had turned a sparkling turquoise and his face had softened again, just from looking at her.

"Now that everybody is here we need to go." She saw that Fujin had jumped into the back of the truck and was just starting to sit down. "Fujin, there's more then enough room in the cab if you want to sit up there with us." Avalena said.

"THIS IS FINE." Fujin replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked once more and Fujin responded by nodding her head yes. "Very well we should be on our way." Pulling her keys out held them out to Seifer. "Would you like to drive?"

"You're kidding?" Seifer replied.

"No, I'm not." She said with a smile, "After Squall and I explain why we've called this impromptu meeting. Would you like to see the garage?"

"I told you so, ya know, I told you there was a reason she was being nice to you ya know. She just wants you to be a grease monkey, ya know." Raijin said from the back of the truck where he had crawled in next to Fujin.

"Actually I have an extensive collection of classic cars that I thought he might like to see. And I happen to like him." Avalena answered, her voice was a little curt. She went to the passenger's side of the truck got in and slammed the door.

Seifer slapped Raijin in the back of the head, "Asshole." Was all he said, and opened the drivers side door, cupped his hand so Rinoa could use them as a step to get up in the cab. He got in, closed the door, and started the truck. Before he pulled away from the curb he turned, "Avalena, are you all right? I'm sorry for his behavior," he said.

"Seifer, you don't have to apologize for him, he has a right to his opinion." She turned and smiled at him, but her eyes were full of hurt. She didn't respond about rather she was all right or not, because she wasn't, she liked Seifer Almasy, she really did. And it really hurt her feelings that she was being accused of having ulterior motives.

Seifer pulled away from the curb and drove off into the direction of Avalena's house. "I wanted to thank you ahead of time for including them." He looked into the rearview mirror. "Fuck!" He snarled and hit the brakes. He got out of the cab and went to the back of the truck. Rinoa and Avalena heard him berating Raijin, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you scratch it?"

"No, I was just going to put my initials on it, that's all ya know. What's the big deal ya know?" Raijin tried defending himself. "It's an old truck ya know."

"The big deal you idiot is that this is a classic, everything on it is original, and the most important factor is it's not yours. If there is so much as a ding in the paint, I'm going to repaint it with your blood." Seifer yelled. Then lowered his voice to a deadly whisper, "I swear Raijin, this is it. Avalena is one of the nicest people I have ever met and if you do anything to destroy this friendship, I'll…"

"YOU WILL WHAT?" Fujin inquired.

"I'll either bury him myself or I'll tell Squall that he tried to feel her up. And you already know how he feel's about anybody touching her inappropriately. Now would you please behave? Cristos, I can't take you anywhere." He got back in the cab and closed the door. He grasped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles popped against his gloves. He ordered himself, "Get control of yourself Almasy. You can't drive when you're pissed." When he had finally regained control of his raging temper, he restarted the truck and continued the drive to Avalena's house. He was still angry with Raijin and was involved in the conversation that Rinoa was having with him, that he failed to notice Avalena hadn't contributed anything in the past several minutes. He glanced over at the passenger side of the cab and caught her reflection in the window and saw the tears running down her face. He stopped the truck once again, got out and was on his way around to the passenger's door.

"I didn't do anything ya know." Raijin said defensively.

Seifer ignored him and opened the door and pulled Avalena into his arms, "Avalena, what's wrong kitten? Please don't cry." He was holding her against his shoulder and rubbing her back.

When Rinoa had heard that she was crying she turned in the seat and started gently rubbing her shoulders. She also asked if Avalena was okay. Avalena had been so nice to them, and she hardly knew them but she welcomed them into her home without a moment's hesitation.

Avalena pulled away from Seifer's shoulder and smiled at him, "Thank you. He really hurt my feelings. He made me feel like I had an ulterior motive to being nice to you other then the fact that I like you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"People don't usually like me Avalena." He answered, released her and wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks, "So are you okay now kitten?"

She laughed a little "Yes I'm fine now."

"Very well, shall we go then?" He asked and they continued on the way to Avalena's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna had come outside and pulling Squall aside apologized to him for not believing him and if he had hurt him with his poor choice of words.

"Father, I'm not trying to sound like a prick or anything like that, but if I tell something about my past it's the truth. Did you forget that you were told about the beatings yesterday?" Squall replied to the apology a little curtly. His feelings were still smarting just a little bit. "I do forgive you father."

"I didn't forget I just didn't want to remember. It hurt me son, hearing about how mistreated you were." He reached out a hand to stroke it down Squall's face, in an affectionate gesture. But he stopped just as abruptly as he had started. He smiled and said "I think I'm going to go play some more with my grandson." He excused himself and went back into the house to Tristen's room. His son was very intense, and he needed to be away from it for a while. Besides he had come very close to invading Squall's personal space, and wasn't entirely sure how his son would have handled it. Or how he would have handled it if Squall had jerked away.

Travis and Derek where really pleased that their son was back to himself, and had joined Squall and him out on the deck and were talking to him while Squall was speaking with Laguna. Squall had gone to the kitchen, grabbed a different cup and poured another cup of coffee and went back out on the deck to rejoin the others.

Damon came over and leaned against the railing with him, subconsciously copying the casual stance that Squall had taken "I was wondering something? It's something I really can't talk to my dads' about. But if I need to talk to someone about…" Damon paused and turned a little pink, but continued, "It's about girls, do you think maybe since you and my Aunt Avalena are back together again, that maybe I could call and talk to you sometime? I'd talk to my Uncle Drake or Misha but they treat me like I'm still a kid. And Uncle Geoff is really busy all the time, he's looking for ways to repopulate and replant some of the areas that were ravaged in the Sorceress War and we don't know where he is from one day to the next. My Uncle Zane, I think that he either hates women or is afraid of them, he says that a woman is only good for an occasional fuck and that's it, and that 'something that bleeds that much and still lives just ain't natural.' I have no idea what he meant by that. But I see what my friend's moms and dads have and I saw the way that you looked at my Aunt Avalena, so I know that there's more then that." He turned a little bit pinker, "There's this girl at school that I would like to ask if she'd like to grab a soda or something one day after school, but I'm afraid that she'll laugh at me." He bit his lower lip, "Who am I kidding. I mean look at you, you probably never had a girl turn you down for anything."

It looked like Laguna had left quite a bit out of his narration of his and Avalena's story Squall reached into his hip pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he found a slightly faded photograph, "I want to show you something." He handed the picture over to Damon.

Damon looked at the kid in the picture, his hair was covering most of his face and his clothes had definitely seen better days, and he was a little on the skinny side. He handed it back to Squall, "Yeah so," he said.

Squall smiled, "That was me when I was around 12 or 13." And put the picture back in his wallet.

"Really." Damon replied. At Squall's affirmative nod he asked, "What the fuc…" The eyebrow that was raised at him caused him to change it to, " I mean what happened? You look totally different."

"Avalena happened. She bought me new clothes, took me in and got my hair cut to the way it looks now. Before I got together with her, girls would ignore me or call me cruel names, and it wasn't only girls but the guys too. Can I ask you a question before I continue?" Damon nodded yes, and Squall asked him, "Do you have any friends?" Once again Damon nodded yes.

"I have few people whom I consider my friends now. When I first met Avalena I didn't have any friends, but when I went back to Garden after that break I couldn't get the girls to leave me alone. There was one girl that was worse then the others. At one time I thought I would have given anything for Miranda Hoffman to like me, but after what she said to me, I wasn't interested in her or any of them. To me they were girls. Who needed a girl when I had a woman? Guys wanted to be my friend too. Damon she helped me in so many ways. She helped draw me out of the fortress that I had built around myself. I thought that I was ugly, and she showed me that I'm an okay looking guy."

Travis and Derek had walked over to see what their son and Squall were talking so intently about and heard the last comment that had been made. "Okay looking? Okay looking? You are without a doubt one of the best-looking men I have ever seen. You are drop dead fucking gorgeous, yet you stand there and say that you're just okay looking." Derek exclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment but I know what I look like and I am not that good looking." Squall replied with sincerity.

Derek opened his mouth to argue, and Travis shushed him, "Derek honey, he doesn't realize that he is wicked beautiful."

"How could he not, Hyne help me Travis he has a face that would make the angels cry." Derek replied, and scolded Squall when he pointed to the scar on his forehead, "Oh please, that only adds to your looks, Travis is right it makes you look wicked beautiful. Yes that's exactly it. Wicked beautiful."

Squall started to protest yet again but the sound of a vehicle pulling up distracted him, "I think that Avalena is home, and she's probably going to need help with groceries." He finished and started to the front of the house with Derek following him.

Damon looked at his father "I agree with him, how could Squall not know how good looking he is?"

Travis put his arm around his son's shoulders, "Squall Leonhart is one of those rare people who does not realize how attractive he is, and not only looks wise either. He draws people to him and they are people who are loyal to him." And started to the front of the house too.

"Do you think that Aunt Avalena taught him that?" He asked.

"I don't honestly know. But if I had to guess, I'd say probably not. That is usually something that people are born with. And your Aunt Avalena just helped to nurture it and watch it grow into what we see now." He finished as they arrived at the front door. He had just opened it when Squall, Derek, a tall handsome blond, and a huge dark skinned man with black hair came up to the door arms laden with packages. "Is there anything left?"

"Just the ladies." Squall replied with an easy smile.

"Come along Damon, let's go escort Lady Gorgeous and the other fair maids into the house." Travis said and walked over to the truck. Where he held his hands up to help Fujin out of the back, while Damon helped his aunt and the pretty brunette who were still in the cab of the truck. Avalena and Rinoa thanked Damon, for his help and allowed him to escort them to the house.

Fujin had always been treated like one of the guys and she was shocked when she was offered help to get out of the back of the truck. She reluctantly took Travis's hand and allowed him to help her down and to escort her to the house.

Avalena stopped in the kitchen and started getting things together for lunch, "Would you like some help?" Rinoa asked from behind her.

"Thank you that would be great. Since there are going to be more of us today then yesterday, I thought we should use the dining room. I'm going to need the guys to put the extra leaves in the table for me."

She felt his hands on her waist and he pulled her close to him, "Where are they kept?" Squall asked and kissed her on the neck.

"Travis can you show him where they are, and Seifer could you please help too that way it can get it done faster." She turned to Derek who had just walked in and said, "Derek I have need of your special talents." Gave each man engaging smiles and said, "Thanks." She turned her head just enough to grab a quick kiss from Squall. " If you'll excuse me please, I forgot how bleeding hot that leather could be so I'm going to put on something a little cooler, I'll be right back."

"Need some help?" Squall asked with a lecherous smile.

"Not from you. Your better at getting me out of my clothes instead of in them."

Which caused the leer to vanish and his cheek turn pink. "Avalena!" He admonished.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss and whispered for his ears only, "Which you can prove later tonight." Swatted his ass and skipped merrily from the room.

Tristen had walked in as his mother had skipped out, "Rinoa!" He squealed and ran up to her and gave her a hug. She leaned down and returned the hug and followed it up with a kiss on the cheek. He looked over at Fujin and cocked his head from side to side, and strutted over to her, "How'd you hurt your eye?"

Fujin didn't answer, because Raijin did, "Ah ya know, she really doesn't need it ya know, she thinks it makes her look cool ya know."

"No?" Tristen replied just a little baffled.

It was Raijin's turn to look confused, "No, what ya know."

"No, I don't know. But if you tell me I will." Tristen replied honestly.

Travis had started out of the room followed by Seifer and Squall. Seifer stopped abruptly, which brought Squall up short when he almost ran into his back. Seifer started laughing, leaned his head over to Squall and whispered, "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to ask that dumb shit that." Which caused Squall to laugh as well.

Tristen turned back to Fujin, "So do you really wear it to make you look cool?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." She replied.

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Oh this ought to be really good." Seifer muttered sarcastically.

"BECAUSE."

"Because why? My mama say's that because is not a real answer."

"TO BE DIFFERENT."

"Oh, well see that's a reason. Not a very good one but still a reason." He turned and saw Seifer, "Seifer." He yelled and went running over to him. Without thinking Seifer picked him up and tossed him into the air and caught him easily. "Again." Tristen shrieked with happiness. Before he could Squall reminding him about the stitches in Tristen's head stopped him.

"Sorry." He said and put Tristen back down then ruffled his hair. They found Travis who with Damon's help had gathered the extra leaves to the table and were getting ready to put them in, with their help the task was finished quickly.

"Would you guys like a beer?" Squall offered. He received four yes's. "Nice try Damon, put a root in front of that and then you can. But before we do let's see if My Lady, needs anymore help."

Avalena had quickly changed into a flowing royal blue cotton sundress and had walked into the dining room, "Could you set the table for me please?"

Seifer, Damon, and Travis walked out of the room and went towards the kitchen. Squall walked over to her and gave her another kiss, "Hyne, I can't get enough of you today. All I want to do is take you to our bedroom and make love with you the rest of the day." He murmured against her mouth before he kissed her again.

"I know my love. I feel the same way, unfortunately what happened with Tris, can't wait." She kissed him back long and deep, "After we take him to the doctor tomorrow, I was going to see if maybe Travis and Derek would be willing to take him for a couple of days. Ah, Squall, I love our son, I just need to be with you and only you for 48 hours of uninterrupted lovemaking."

"Only 48 huh?" He husked out against her mouth and kissed her again. He pulled away from her "We need to stop now! Otherwise I'm not going to be responsible for my actions when I drag you back to our bedroom and start that 48 hours early." He stepped back and drew in several deep breaths to try to calm his raging lust.

Seifer, Travis and Damon had returned to the room, their arms were loaded with plates, glasses and flatware. "Derek asked me to tell you that he and Rinoa could really use your help in the kitchen." Travis said to her.

Avalena gave Squall one more kiss and left the room to go help with her duties as hostess.

Squall, Travis, Seifer and Damon quickly set the table, and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything else they could help with.

"Squall? Would you like Derek and I to take Tristen tonight?" Travis asked. Squall didn't answer he was still reeling from not only that last kiss but also the ones that they had shared before.

"Squall?"

Squall shook his head, "What?"

"I asked if you would like Derek and I to take Tristen tonight?" Travis repeated.

"You wouldn't mind?" Squall looked over at him when he asked and Travis saw that his irises had almost turned completely black.

"Not at all. In fact why don't we go ahead and take the rascal off your hands for the next week?" He offered.

"I'd need to speak with Avalena about that first. We were thinking about maybe seeing if you and Derek would take him for a couple of days, you have had more interactions with him, and if he happened to have another nightmare you would know what to do. We have to take him to the doctor tomorrow for a follow up appointment, but after that if Avalena has no objections, then I don't see why you can't take him for a while." Squall replied.

"So does he get to spend the summer with Drake again?" Travis asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Part of it. I have leave time built up and I want to take Avalena and our son on an extended holiday."

"How are you going to handle your problem at that Garden place?" Travis asked him as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. It's something that needs to be discussed, and we need to plan a course of action." Squall answered. Walking over to where Avalena was preparing a relish tray, he asked her if she needed any more help.

Tilting her head back she smiled up at him, "No, we got it under control. Join the rest of the guys out on the deck and I'll call you when lunch is ready?"

He crossed over to the refrigerator and grabbed out two cans of beer, out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek shudder. "Do you still need Derek's talents? Or could he join us for a beer?" He asked with a lopsided smile.

Travis laughed, "Derek doesn't drink beer. He thinks it's too plebian."

Squall popped open his saluted Derek and said, "Here's to plebian tastes." And took a long draught off the can. Bringing the can away from his mouth there was just a hint of foam on lingering on his upper lip, which he captured with his tongue. He hadn't meant for it to be wicked looking but it was, and it caused Avalena to shudder.

Travis laughed again he had seen his sister shudder and he knew why, "I like him, I really do."

"Me too." She said and winked at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I would actually remember to buy a lottery ticket, I might have owned them by now. But since I haven't I still don't darn it. I do own the O.C.'s and the name Lionsbane.

Authors Note: I know it may seem like I may not like some of these characters but I do. So read on all will be explained in later chapters. Eddy Leonhartslover

CHAPTER 11 (resubmitted)

Travis and Squall walked out to the deck to join the other guys. "So, why do you like me?" Squall asked bluntly.

Travis hadn't expected him to be so forthright, "Well for one thing you're a really nice man my nephew is crazy about you and loves you to pieces. You have people that are amazingly loyal to you. My sister is totally sprung on you, and loves you."

"Thanks. But Avalena being in love with me didn't stop Drake from threatening me or Zane from punching me." He replied.

"Zane punched you? Did it hurt?"

Squall snorted, "Yeah right! He's a wuss. Your sister hit me harder then that."

"Avalena hit you?" Travis asked astonished.

"Yes, the night before last, back handed me flat on my ass." Squall chuckled then sobered "You realize that you're the only one of her brother's that I have meet who hasn't threatened me with bodily harm. Drake threatened to break every bone in my body if I hurt her again, and I already mentioned Zane punching me. So why haven't you threatened me?"

"Because I'm a lover not a fighter." Travis laughed, and then turned serious "Drake called me when he couldn't get Avalena to stop crying. I called her best friend Ambyr. It was Ambyr and I that she sobbed her heart out to. At first I wanted to hate you, but when she told me about that absurd promise that she had you make, and how you had actually kept your word, I thought so much better of you. She told us that she was pregnant and went to tell you, only to be told that you had been killed." Travis's eyes misted over a little, "I never want to see that look on a woman's face again. After she had grieved I asked her to tell me more about you, Ambyr already knew about you. Avalena told me about you and I knew that she loved you and still loved you and would till her dying day." He paused and took a long drink of his beer and finished the can.

"Everyone else including Drake would get mad at Ambyr and I when they tried to fix her up with someone and we would sabotage it. For the love of Hyne, she had just found out that you had been killed. She wasn't ready to go out and start dating again. Besides what good would my threatening you do? None at all, you're a good man Squall. And I for one am damn glad that you are with my sister." Travis finished passionately.

"Thank you Travis. That means a lot." Squall smiled at him, tipped his beer back and finished it. "Are you ready for another one?"

"Sure."

Squall took the empties and tossed them in the recycle bin, "Hey do you guys want another beer?" He asked Seifer and Raijin.

He received a yes from both of them and went into the house to get the beer for all of them. He carefully balanced the cans on top of each other and carried them out to the deck and passed them around. "Here Damon, I brought you another one as well."

"Thanks Squall." Damon said, "I'm going to see if dad and Aunt Avalena need any help." He smiled and walked into the house.

Squall took the other two beers back over to where Travis was sitting and handed him one of the beers. "I wanted to tell you thank you for what you did for Damon earlier."

"It's no problem, he's a good kid." Squall said with an easy smile.

The doorbell ringing stopped the conversation from progressing any further, "Squall could you get that please?" Avalena called from inside.

"Sure sweetheart," he called back, "Excuse me please."

Squall went into the house and answered the door, "Hi come on in." He greeted his friends.

Zell held out the things that Squall had ask him to pick up, "Here you go, I brought you a change of clothes as well, but I can see that you don't need them." He offered with a smile.

Squall took his things and led them into the house. "Wait here just a minute while I put these things away." He said, went upstairs and put his things in the bedroom, and went back to the foyer and got them. Leading them further into the house he stopped in the kitchen. He went over to where Avalena was talking to Derek, "Come here a minute." He put his arm around her waist and led her over to where Zell and the girls were standing, "Avalena, this is Quistis Trepe." He indicated the blond, "and this is Selphie Tilmitt." He turned her towards the brunette.

"Hello Quistis." She said to the blond. "Hi Selphie." And did the same for the brunette, "Welcome to our home. Lunch is almost ready, Squall, see if our guests would like a drink."

"Come on, Zell could you show them to the deck and I'll grab drinks. What would you like, we have coffee, soft drinks, beer, and Jackie Walker B & G. So what will be?"

"Coffee please, black." Zell said.

"Could I have a soda please?" Quistis asked.

"Coffee, two creams and three sugars." Selphie said, she was reeling from a hangover and hadn't wanted to come, but Zell said that Squall had insisted they all be there that it was very important.

Quistis was feeling really uncomfortable. The horrible things she had said two nights before came back to slap her in the face. The words 'whore' and 'bastard' slammed into her brain. Zell had been right she looked at things a lot differently once she had sobered up. She was really glad that Squall and Avalena hadn't heard what she had said about her or that cute little boy. Zell lead them out to the deck where they awaited Squall.

Selphie's thoughts were a little different though she had at first felt contrite about what she had said. That was until she had gone and visited Irvine and he had told her that one of the men that he was in jail with had told him that Avalena was a high priced whore, who was worth every penny that was spent on her. And it was she who had him thrown in jail because she tried to pawn her son off on him too. She believed Irvine, after all he had never lied to her.

Quistis saw that Seifer was there and her cheeks burned again from what he had said to her. Hyne he was so crude. She knew how Squall felt about him so why was he even here. She glared across the deck at him.

Seifer had seen the glare and had started to sneer back at her but changed it to a smile. He had been feeling really mellow the past 24 hours or so and he liked it, there was no way that he was going to let Quistis Trepe spoil his good mood.

When Fujin saw them she turned to Seifer who promptly told her not to say anything and turned to Raijin and did the same. "It's not up to us to tell Squall and Avalena what they said about Tristen and her. Please keep your mouths shut on that subject. I really don't want to piss Squall off or hurt Avalena."

Travis had overheard and wondered what those two women had said that would anger Squall and hurt his sister. He filed it away and decided to ask Seifer at a later time. He loved Derek he really did, but he thought that Seifer Almasy was a total babe. Avalena had always done that though attracted gorgeous people to her, no matter if they were men or women. He remembered what he had told his son about Squall, being one of those rare people who didn't know how good-looking he was. His sister Avalena was the same way, she didn't realize that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and that wasn't a brother's bias either. His and Derek's friends, some of who were also in same sex relationships and those who weren't had told them the same thing.

Avalena went upstairs to let Tristen and Laguna know that lunch was ready, while she was doing this Squall returned out to the deck, "If everybody will follow me, Avalena has told me that lunch is ready. I'll tell everyone why you're here after we eat." He said with an easy smile.

When they got to the dining room Tristen came over to his father, "Daddy can I sit by you please?" He asked with the same smile his father had just used on their guest. He had decided to change his clothes for lunch and was wearing a royal blue tank top and his other pair of black leather pants and he looked exactly like his daddy.

"You sure can." He grabbed his son's hand and walked with him into the dining room. When everyone was seated Squall made introductions around the table. He started with his son who was seated on his left. Then he moved onto Seifer who was seated on the other side of Tristen, to Rinoa, then Fujin, Laguna and Zell. He paused as he gazed lovingly down to the other end of the table at his woman. He indicated that they all knew Avalena, and introduced Selphie. Moved onto Travis and Derek, then to Raijin, Quistis and finished with Damon. "Alright everybody dig in."

Plates were filled and the conversation was lively around the table. When everybody had eaten and the few leftovers had been put away. Squall pulled Avalena aside, "Do you think we should tell everyone or just those that Tristen indicated last night?" He asked her and nuzzled her ear. He nibbled a little on her neck, fighting drawing the skin in and deepening the mark he had put on her earlier. Damn it he was having trouble keeping his hands off her. He reluctantly released her.

"With the exception of Raijin and Fujin everybody's going to know." She answered, turned and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Whispering against his lips, "I'm having trouble keeping my hands off you."

He laughed against her mouth "I'm having the same problem. Let me get Tris and we can ask him." He gently pushed away from her and went over and picked up their son who was chattering away with Seifer.

"But daddy Seifer and I were talking." He protested.

"I'm terribly sorry, but your mama and I need to ask you something important. Then you can come back and finish your talk with Seifer." He smiled at his son. "You remember what you told your mama and I last night?"

Tristen's eyes momentarily glazed with fear but when he saw his parents, the fear subsided and he replied, "Yes daddy."

"Is it okay if we tell everyone?"

"It's okay if you tell everyone daddy. I didn't think it was important at the time, but they were there too."

"Who was there Tris?" Squall asked him

"Fujin and Raijin. And Uncle Travis and Aunt Derek can tell them about my dreams too." He offered with a winsome smile, "And if we have to we can call Aunt Amby."

"Very well, would you please take everybody into the family room and your mama and I will get dessert and coffee for everyone. No coffee for you though how about a glass of milk instead?"

"Can it be chocolate please?" Tristen asked.

Squall picked his son up and kissed his cheek, "Yes, you can have chocolate milk. Now go on and escort our guests to the family room." He hugged his son and sat him back to his feet.

Tristen walked back over to where Seifer was standing he had been joined by Rinoa, "Wait here." He said and went to the deck where everyone had retired after lunch. "Would you come with me please, my mama and daddy are getting dessert and wants us to meet in the family room." He waited until they had regained their feet and walked over to where he was standing and led them into the house, to where Seifer and Rinoa were still waiting. "Follow me please." He chirped happily.

He walked down the hall towards the family room automatically expecting them to follow him, which they did. When they arrived at the family room, the elegant beauty of it impressed those who hadn't seen it before. The carpet was storm cloud gray and the walls were painted a pale pink. The furniture was cedar and upholstered in pale mauve with pillows that were yellow, pale purple and pale blue. The fireplace was pale gray brick and the mantle was the same cedar as the furniture. The only art in the room was the painting that hung above the fireplace.

Seifer saw the painting and strolled casually over to it, he looked up at the painting and was a little embarrassed at the sensual innocence of it. It was obvious that the two people in the painting where not only dancing but making love as well. He glanced down at the gold placard that said "Lovers Dance". He looked back up at the painting and studied the two people in the painting. "Cristos, that's Avalena and Squall." He thought and saw the tank top that was lying discarded among the wild flowers, on closer inspection he saw the label that read Adem. He turned and looked at the room again and realized that the furnishings in this room were a setting for the jewel that hung above the fireplace. He turned back to the painting and studied it a bit more.

"It's quite good isn't it?" Travis said from behind him.

"It's exquisite. I just wonder why I haven't seen any copies or at least seen pictures of it in the art books that I've read." He answered.

"You like art?" Travis inquired.

"Yes, and Adem is one of my favorites, I have lithographs of a lot of his work." Seifer answered.

"Her work." Travis corrected, with a smile.

Seifer spun around and looked at him, "Her work?" He cocked his head to the side just a little bit, "Avalena DeMarco. Avalena is Adem, isn't she?" He turned once again to the fireplace.

"Yes. This is my favorite piece. And the reason you haven't seen any copies of it is that this is the only one." Travis replied and took one step back to look at the painting again.

Everyone else had taken seats around the room Quistis was miffed she wanted to look at that painting above the fireplace too. But there was no way this side of hell she would go and look at while Seifer was looking at it. At one time she had really liked Seifer Almasy, but now she found him an overbearing braggart, but yet she also found him attractive. She watched as Rinoa walked over to where Seifer was and almost choked on her spleen when he casually put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"What a beautiful painting." Rinoa said softly and looked a little closer at it, "Seifer, that's Squall and Avalena isn't it?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Are they, " she turned pink, she stood on tip toes and whispered in his ear, "well you know?"

Seifer smiled down at her and replied for her ears only, "Yes they're making love."

Squall had come into the family room and placed the tray of cups, saucers, spoons, the sugar dish the creamer and napkins on the sideboard. He quickly emptied the tray and returned to the kitchen to get the coffee urn. Avalena had finished laying the desserts out on the serving tray when he reentered the kitchen. He put the urn on the empty tray that he was carrying and waited for her to pick up her tray and exit the room. "Squall, why don't you go first?"

"Because you have a nice ass." He answered and winked at her, and she did, she had the nicest ass he had ever seen, it was a perfect inverted heart.

"Yeah well so do you." She replied pertly and laughed, but left the room ahead of him swinging her hips with more emphasis as she walked, so they resembled a pendulum, but when she got to the door of the family room she resumed her normal walk.

Seifer and Rinoa had turned away from the painting and were talking to Travis when Avalena and Squall walked in, Seifer excused himself and walked over to where Avalena had just stopped by the sideboard and took the tray from her and sit it on the smooth surface. "Thanks Seifer." She offered with a smile, and returned to the kitchen where she made two glasses of chocolate milk one for her son and the other for her nephew and returned to the living room. She stopped at the sideboard and placed two cookies and a small piece of the chocolate cake on a saucer and took these over to him. "Try not to spill Tris." Then unfolded a napkin and placed it over his lap.

When everyone had helped him or herself to the bounty on the sideboard Avalena and Squall each took a cup of coffee, but where she took a truffle and a canolie, he took four of the truffles, and went and sat by their son.

Squall took a swallow of coffee and said "I know that you are probably curious as to why Avalena and I have asked you here today? All I ask is that you try to keep an open mind." He paused and let out a deep breath he put a lot of emphasis on the when, "When Tristen dreams, his dreams come true."

"What a bunch of bullshit?" Selphie said contemptuously, "You mean you had Zell drag me here because of some kids dreams, when I could be visiting my Irvine. Please Squall I thought you were smarter then that. He's probably doing it for attention." She pointed an accusing finger at Avalena, "And that woman is just propagating it."

Squall placed his plate and cup on the end table and rose to his feet. He walked over to where Selphie was sitting and glared down at her. His jaw was sat in hard lines, his eyes had turned ice blue, "He's not some kid, Miss Tilmitt, he's my son. When I tell you his dreams come true you had best believe they come true. Do I make myself clear Miss Tilmitt?" He snarled coldly at her.

"Yes sir." Her voice broke a little. Squall had never referred to her as Miss Tilmitt. He was the most casual commander that any of them had ever seen or had. She wasn't really sure if she liked who he was becoming. She looked over to where Avalena was sitting with that brat. She still couldn't bring herself to refer to him as Squall's son. Granted the boy did look like him, but that didn't mean that Squall was his father. In all intents and purposes Laguna could be his father just as easily.

Squall pivoted and stomped back over to where Avalena and his son where sitting. He sit down behind her and drew her tight against his body, he was silently seething. "Could you please tell them about Tristen's dreams?" He asked rigidly but he started to calm just being close to her again, she had always had that effect on him, with just a touch or a gentle word she could usually help quell his raging emotions.

She tilted her head up just a little, and drew his head down and kissed him softly on the mouth, "Certainly my love." And preceded to tell them about some of Tristen's dreams, she left out the one that he had the night before. She wanted to make sure that they believed the fact that his dreams came true, and she would not have Tristen humiliated or called a liar.

Quistis had listened intently to what Squall and Avalena had said about Tristen. She had watched the little boy during lunch and had come to the conclusion that rather she wanted to believe it or not, Squall Leonhart was his father. Sweet Hyne he looked exactly like Squall, except his face was softer and his eyes were a lot warmer. Although in observing Squall she had seen that his face had softened as well and his eyes weren't as cold as they usually were.

Yes it still burned her what Seifer had said, but deep in her heart she knew that he was right. She had heard what was said about Squall at Garden, and she had always wanted to see if it were true. She knew that he and Rinoa hadn't been very intimate and knew at times he wasn't entirely happy with his relationship with her. And maybe she might have another chance at winning him over. But now as she looked across the room at him and Avalena, she knew that he was so in love with her that she, Quistis, would never have a chance. If he ever found out what she said about Avalena that she would lose him as one of her best friends.

She had also watched and listened to Avalena during lunch and realized that she was one of the nicest people she would ever meet. She had a natural effervescence that surrounded her that was contagious. Her sweetness wasn't fake like some peoples tended to be. She had opened her home to them and had accepted them because they were Squall's friends. All the hateful things that she had said at Jinx's was causing her stomach to churn and she felt like she was going to vomit. Jumping to her feet she ran from the room and outside to the deck where she spewed the contents of her stomach over the railing.

Avalena saw that Quistis had turned a pale green and then ghost white, she gained her feet and followed the other woman outside where she saw her vomit over the railing.

Avalena went back into the house and got a cool wet wash cloth and took it back outside. When she arrived back out to the deck Quistis was on her knees dry heaving. Going over to her Avalena leaned down and tenderly wiped her face off with the cool cloth. "Are you all right Quistis?" She asked her voice filled with concern.

Quistis shook her head no, and started to cry, "No, I'm not alright. I'm sorry Avalena. I'm so very sorry."

"Shh, now you don't have to be sorry for getting sick. It happens to everybody now and then." Avalena offered warmly.

"I'm not sorry for getting sick. Well yes I am, but what I'm really sorry for is what I said about you and Tristen. I said horrible things about you, and I didn't even know you." She was crying in earnest now. She looked at Avalena her sky blue eyes were bloodshot and still filled with tears. "I called you a whore Avalena and your sweet little boy a bastard. You welcomed me in your house after I said those horrible things about you. I'm so very sorry that I prejudged you. I know better then that. Oh I could blame it on the fact that I was drunk, but I won't. You are both so nice." Quistis sniffed back her tears and wiped the excess moisture off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I was concerned about Squall, and I didn't want to see him get hurt. I thought you were an opportunistic bitch. I'm sorry Avalena, so very sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusions about you." She hiccupped out and looked into Avalena's eyes and saw that they were hurt which caused her to start crying again.

Avalena was hurt and angry by what Quistis had said, about calling her a whore and Tris a bastard. But she hadn't known her at the time and when she had said that she was concerned about Squall and didn't want to see him hurt that was all that mattered, she couldn't stay mad at her. She also knew from her body language and the inborn instinct that women have that Quistis loved Squall, in more then the way a good friend does and she also knew that there was something that Quistis hadn't asked her yet. Before she could ask Quistis filled in the blanks for her.

"How old was Squall when you and he first had sex together? The reason I'm wondering was I was so vehement about him not being Tristen's father, thinking that he was much to young to be a father and sexual active. But now I know that I was wrong. So terribly wrong about everything."

"He was 15 when he and I first became lovers." Avalena answered her truthfully, "Quistis I want to ask you something. Do you still feel the same way? Do you still think that I'm a whore and that Tristen's a bastard?"

"No, of course not." She put her hands over her face and continued to cry. She felt warm arms go around her shoulders and she was pulled into Avalena's embrace.

"I forgive you Quistis. I really do, you were concerned for Squall and that's all that matters. You were being loyal to your friend. I know it's going to be difficult for you but I would like for you to tell Squall as well." Quistis started to protest, but stopped when Avalena shook her head no, "He's a good man Quistis you know that. He has a good heart and I know that he will forgive you if you tell him why you said what you did and tell the other thing as well." She finished warmly.

Squall was concerned for Quistis she had always been a good friend. He handed his son to Seifer and followed Avalena to the deck. He wasn't stupid he knew how Quistis still felt about him no matter how much she protested.

When he heard the horrible things that she had said about Avalena and their son, he wanted to throw her out of their house. But when he saw that she was crying and heard the genuine regret in her voice, he couldn't stay angry with her. Just as he knew that Avalena couldn't stay angry either. He walked over and sank down to his knees beside them, "I do forgive you Quistis, and Avalena is right that you do need to tell me everything. But this is not the time for it. Please it's very important that you hear what Tristen has dreamed about it. It is of great importance to all of us. After this is all over I promise you that we can get together and talk." His voice was deep. "Now come on into the house and I'll show you where Avalena keeps spare toothbrushes so you can brush your teeth and wash your face and rejoin us in the family room." He finished with a smile and helped both of them to their feet.

"I am so sorry Squall, Avalena, and I understand if you want me to leave."

"We don't want you to leave Quis, after you hear about Tristen's dream you will know why. But that's not the only reason. You're one of the people that I consider a friend Quis and I have damn few of them." Squall said and led her into he house and to the bathroom. He and Avalena returned to the family room to wait for her. They resumed their seats and Tristen even though he was fascinated with Seifer squirmed his way out of the man's embrace and went back to the warm comfort of his mother's lap.

When Quistis had rejoined them in the family room, she started to cross the room well away from everyone else, but stopped when Avalena called her over to sit by Squall and her. She sat down on the floor by them and was startled when Tristen reached out and stroked down her face. "You're to pretty to cry." He smiled at her and leaned out of his mother's lap and gave her a quick hug, "Okay Quistie, so please don't cry anymore."

The innocent plea of that charming little boy almost caused her to cry again, but she changed it to a smile, "Alright Tristen I'll try not to cry anymore. So you're dreams come true do they?"

"Yep, I don't dream that often, but every time I do they come true. My Aunt Amby say's that's it's a special gift from Hyne. I would have preferred a kitten. Because sometimes they're really scary, like the one I had last night." His pale sapphire eyes filled with fear again, he shuddered, pulled away from her and burrowed into his mother's arms again.

"Shh, my little lion, you're father and I won't let it happen. What did your daddy promise last night? Do you remember? He promised you that he would not go back there alone. And what is your daddy above all things?"

"A man of honor mama." Tristen answered and looked up into his fathers blue eyes and saw all the love he felt for him and his mama shining in the sparkling blue depths. He reached up for his father and was pulled up from his mother's lap and over her shoulder into his father's embrace, "Right daddy, you're a man of honor and your word is your bond."

"That's exactly right my little man. I want you to try not to be afraid all right? Your mama and I are going to tell everyone about the dream you had last night." Squall said and shifted Tristen slightly on his shoulder so he could pull Avalena back against him as well.

"Squall before you tell us about the dream that Tristen had last night, you're saying that his dreams actually do come true?" Zell asked from where he was lounging.

"From what Avalena has told me yes they do." Squall answered.

"That's amazing." Seifer said with sincerity, he was sitting on the couch he had one arm casually slung over Rinoa's shoulders.

"The only thing that's amazing is that you are actually falling for that line of shit." Selphie snapped, "I've had lots of dreams and none of mine have ever come true."

"Tell them Avalena. Tell them! Tell them about Travis. Tell them how Tristen dreamt that you would bring him home a daddy. Tell them how he was screaming in terror last night from the force of his nightmare. Tell them all of it god damn it." Squall had gone from being calm to seething once again. He stood abruptly and thrust Tristen into his mother's arms. His temper boiled over. He turned to Selphie, "If you and that drunken prick weren't so fucking important to the outcome of this mission I'd throw you out. But Tristen said that all of us were there Selphie. All of us! I have no idea what Avalena or our son has done to you but whatever it is your petty comments are not helping."

Selphie leapt to her feet and faced Squall "You want to know what my problem is? My problem's that you believe some high priced whore that her fucking bastard is yours. Come off it Squall granted he looks a little bit like you, but his father could be one of a 100 different men. I thought about it and I've done the math. Quistis was right he's too old to be yours. Sweet Hyne Squall you would have had to be fucking her since you were 15 or so. It's that bitch and her snot nosed bastards fault that my sweet Irvine is in jail." She yelled at him.

She spun to where Avalena was sitting in stunned silence. "I went to visit him you whore. He told me that his cellmate Jayson told him exactly what you are, you'd fuck anyone for enough gil, and that you tried to pawn that little bastard off as his son. You sicken me, and so does that lying little shit." She screamed. "Do you hear that? You are a foul-mouthed little liar. You are bastard and a liar."

Avalena stood so quickly that Tristen tumbled out of her lap she stomped over to where Selphie was standing and backhanded her across the face, turning she pounded from the room, her usually warm face had gone cold and her sparkling golden amber eyes had turned to cold burnished copper.

Seifer pulled himself off the couch, walked over to where Tristen was pulling himself up and scooped the little boy up in his arms and started to make soothing sounds deep in his throat to quell his fear and anxiety.

"See she can't handle the truth." Selphie sneered, "Hyne Squall I thought you were smarter then that. His dreams come true. Yeah right!"

Squall didn't respond, he had seen that Seifer had picked up Tristen and knew that his son was in safe hands. He was beyond furious right now, but he was more concerned with making sure that Avalena was all right then calling Selphie the slanderous shrew that he wanted to. He knew that if he didn't get the fuck out of there and check on Avalena that he would bury his fist in Selphie Tilmitt's face.

He had fought Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia, all of who were women, but they had been his enemies. He had never wanted to hit a woman whom he considered a friend. Did he still consider her a friend? To be honest, he wasn't sure anymore. She hadn't given Avalena a chance. He couldn't fault her for believing in Irvine and being loyal to him. But, she had believed the words of his cellmate. His face which had been soft and friendly earlier, had turned hard and cold, his eyes had turned frosty silver blue from his anger and his mouth that had held a warm smile was now a harsh frown that was quickly turning into a snarl. He stalked from the room to go find his Avalena, before he decimated Selphie with the sharp edge of his tongue or the even sharper edge of Lionsbane.

Before anyone had time to react Seifer asked, "Selphie, did you say that Irvine's cellmate's name was Jayson?" He cuddled Tristen tighter against his shoulder and whispered softly and soothingly "It's all right Tristen, your mama is going to be fine."

"I'm not lying Seifer. My mama taught me that lying is wrong." Tears had filled those pale blue eyes and spilled down his cheeks, "Why does she hate my mama and me?" He sobbed.

Seifer didn't answer his question he honestly didn't know how. So instead he softly said, "I know you're not Tris." He was harsh when he turned towards Selphie "You haven't answered me Selphie. You did say that Irvine said his cellmate was named Jayson right?" Seifer had wiped the tears off Tristen's cheeks and was softly stroking his head, which was now tucked against his shoulder. "Did he happen to give a last name?"

Quistis, Zell, Fujin and Raijin had all quickly perked up at the name Jayson. Please, don't let his last name be Mansini, they silently prayed. Anyone but him, he had personally tormented and tortured each of them, but he had always been the Headmasters pet and they could say nothing about him. When Seifer had first shown up at Garden he had shown a lot of promise of being a bright and shining pupil, and he was. That is until his second year there. Then he seemed to take over where Jayson had left off, tormenting lower classmen and those who were smaller then he was.

"Irvine said that his name was Jayson Mansini. Why is that so all fired fucking important?" Selphie snapped.

"Much to my shame, he's my adoptive brother. So tell me Selphie did he tell 'Your Sweet Irvine' what he was in for?" At her negative response he continued, "He's a rapist and a sadist. His sickness doesn't just include raping and torturing women Selphie, but men too. So you're going to believe the word of a sick twisted bastard instead of someone as sweet as Avalena? Cristos help me Selphie, you could have at least given Avalena a chance to defend herself, even though she really doesn't need to." He said with disgust and carried Tristen over to the couch where he held the little boy against his broad shoulder while he sobbed his little heart out.

What Selphie had said about Avalena and Tristen and also Seifer's revelation about his brother and his defense for Avalena and Tristen stunned the rest of the room's occupants into silence each person having different thoughts.

Laguna had always admired Selphie Tilmitt and had harbored a crush on her for the past four years. He had never revealed that to anyone, she was one of his son's friends and there was the fact that he was old enough to be her father. But now he was disappointed in her. She more then anyone else always checked her facts first before she jumped hip deep into Lake Conclusion. It didn't help matters that Tristen was his grandson and he considered Avalena his daughter-in-law in everything but name and he loved them both to distraction. He didn't know Seifer Almasy that well, but he had seemed genuinely sorry for what he had done to Squall in the past. If Squall could forgive him then he Laguna really couldn't hold a grudge. There was the fact that Tristen and Avalena really liked him, and he had stood up for them. He wasn't sure how his son felt about Seifer, if he considered him a friend or not. But, he would make damn sure that he told Squall later that Seifer had defended Avalena and Tristen.

Derek was just stunned he had known Avalena for what seemed like forever. She had always been such a little sweetheart. He remembered when he and Travis had first been trying to adopt and had found it close to impossible. She had had been 13 at the time and it had been right before hers and Travis's parents and two brothers had been killed, both he and Travis had been 23. She had told them that when she turned 18 that if they weren't successful in adopting she would be a surrogate for them. He gave the part of his heart that he hadn't given to Travis to her and she still owned it. But she didn't have to be a surrogate for them a few months later they had adopted their son Damon. But he would always remember her kindness. He liked Seifer Almasy, the young man seemed to genuinely care about Avalena and Tristen and they about him. That wasn't the only reason though he did seem like a descent young man. Like Laguna he wasn't sure about how Squall and Seifer felt about each other. But they did seem to get along well enough.

Travis wanted to slap the shit out of her. Who did that bitch think she was speaking about his sister and his nephew that way? Why did it matter to her if Squall and Avalena weren't married when Tristen had been conceived? True Laguna Loire had told Damon, Drake and him about the story that had been told to him the day before. But he wanted to sit down with Squall and Avalena and hear more from both them. He knew most of Avalena's side of it, but not Squall's. He wasn't sure about Seifer. He saw how he interacted with Tristen, Avalena and that pretty little brunette Rinoa Heartilly. And from what he saw he liked. Like his life-partner Derek, he also thought that Seifer was a descent enough young man. After he had so readily blasted that little bitch for besmirching Avalena and Tristen, he liked him even more.

Damon DeMarco glared at Selphie he wanted to call her the fucking bitch that he thought she was, but he had developed a really quick case of hero worship for Squall Leonhart and didn't want to disappoint him by swearing in front of his parents or these other people. He loved his parents to pieces, but there were just some things he couldn't talk to them about. But after talking to Squall, he had realized that this was a man to whom he could talk to about anything and if he asked him not to say anything he wouldn't. He loved his Aunt Avalena and his cousin Tristen almost as much as he loved his parents. She always made time for him no matter how busy she was. Yeah he admitted to himself that he had behaved like a first class jerk earlier that day. He had thought that this Squall Leonhart would take her from her family or make it to where she wouldn't be able to spend time with them. Seifer, he wasn't to sure about, part of him felt a little sorry for the guy having such a dick head for an adoptive brother, but he really admired him for defending his aunt and cousin so quickly.

Zell was flabbergasted, he had always thought that Selphie was smarter then that. Like most of the students at Garden he hadn't known that Jayson Mansini was Seifer's adoptive brother. At least his adoptive parents had given him their last name. Seifer's it seemed hadn't bothered. He had asked his mother one time what his birth parent's names had been. He was ecstatic having the name of Zell Dincht especially after he had seen the adoption papers, Hyne he would have rather died then go through life with the name Zell Schells. He could just hear the names that he would have been tormented with. The most prominent was Zell Smells. It kind of boggled his mind that Seifer and Squall seemed to be friends now. There had been a change in Seifer in the past couple of days. He seemed more mellow, just look at the way he jumped to Avalena and Tristen's defense.

Raijin and Fujin both thought that Selphie Tilmitt was being a right little bitch. She came into Avalena's home and treated her like she was something to be scrapped off a pair of boots. After having spent just a brief amount of time with Avalena DeMarco they understood why Seifer liked and admired her, she was genuinely a very nice and likable lady. And her son Tristen he was just as cute as he could be. After his initial questions he had come back and talked to them a little bit more and they had found him charming.

Quistis opened her mouth to ask Selphie what her problem was, but snapped it closed again. Irvine, Selphie and she had all been so very, very wrong about Avalena and Tristen. They had misjudged them and she still felt guilty about it, even though Avalena and Squall had forgiven her. She was hit with the guilty feelings of how they had first treated Rinoa and she had proved herself time and time again and she had sworn that she would not prejudge anyone like that again, yet she had. Seifer was another matter entirely they had all seen how quickly he defended Avalena and Tristen. He had said two nights before that he liked kids, but he had laced it with enough sarcasm that nobody believed him. But seeing the way that he was comforting Tristen and how he had interacted with him earlier, she knew that he really did love kids and would probably be perfectly content just sitting holding and talking to that little boy until the end of time.

Rinoa had started to jump up and slap that stupid sneer off Selphie's face, but was stopped when Seifer's arm tightened around her shoulders. She had told them that there was no way possible that Avalena DeMarco was a whore. She had also told them that if she said that Squall was Tristen's father then they had better believe it. Quistis it seemed had believed her. Selphie apparently didn't. She had always like Selphie, she had been the only one that had actually accepted her right from the beginning, where it had taken everybody else including Squall a little time to actually warm up to her. This wasn't the Selphie who was her friend. This was a totally different Selphie. She wondered what she had thought before she went and visited Irvine Kinneas in jail? Hyne above, Selphie had always seemed so reasonable, that is until lately.

She had noticed that it seemed like whenever she had seen her that she was either getting drunk or just drunk. She had made a mental note to mention it to Squall, but so many other things had happened she had forgotten about it until now. In the few days that she had gotten to know Avalena she considered her one of her friends. She was so easy to talk to. Then there was Tristen he was absolutely adorable and god and goddess he looked exactly like Squall. She had seen him strutting around earlier, in his black leather pants, black hard leather boots and royal blue tank top, and had to fight not to burst out laughing, he had obvious copied that walk from his father. Squall had that same arrogant strut. Ah Squall, a part of her was still in love with him and always would be. Did it hurt that he was with someone else? Yes it did. But when she said that she was happy that he had found his happily ever after she had meant it.

Seifer drew her in a little closer to his body. Had she ever stopped loving him and being in love with him? Who the hell was she kidding? Of course she hadn't. When she had first meet Seifer Almasy, she had tumbled head over heels in love with him. He was everything that she had been warned about, he was definitely the bad boy, and he was the epitome of a Dark Knight. That's what had first attracted her to him. But, he had been nice to her in the beginning, really showing an interest in her rebellion with the Forest Owls. When he kissed her and touched her, it made her want to sing out in rapture. But when she had been reunited with him at Balamb Garden he had treated her totally different then the Seifer she had spent that glorious summer with the Seifer she had fallen in love with. She hadn't known at the time but knew now that he had been manipulated and seduced by the power that Edea and Adel, who were in direct connection with Ultimecia, had promised him. If he became their knight, which he readily agreed to, because he felt it had given him strength.

When she had seen Squall at that Graduation Dance she had of course been instantly attracted to his dark sinister good looks. Part of her had fallen for him. He was her White Knight. She loved him and she knew that he loved her, but he was right when he had said it wasn't the kind of love that she deserved to have. She looked up at Seifer she wondered how he still felt about her.

After Zell had dropped them off last night they had gone out for coffee and had talked for hours. There were several things that they had talked about, how he was used by Ultimecia. What Cid had ordered him to do and the repercussions if he didn't, she knew that he was sorry for what he had done in the past and hoped that maybe, just maybe they might now have a future. But not once had the L word came up. If emotions weren't running so high about other things right now she'd throw caution to the wind and her arms around him kiss him and tell him that she loved him and had never stopped loving him. Later, she promised herself, she would tell him later and hope that maybe he might feel the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Well it's Tuesday and they don't sell Powerball Tickets until Wednesday so I have to wait until tomorrow. But then if Hyne smiles on me they will be mine all mine. Oh okay I'll share. As before the O.C.s are still mine as well as Lionsbane.

Warning: This chapter has some disturbing content. It's not meant to offend but it is part of the story. And it shows exactly how evil Cid is.

CHAPTER 12

Squall found Avalena up in their bedroom she had pulled her rifle out of the gun case and had just finished loading it when he walked through the door. She was furious, she had invited that sanctimonious bitch into her home and had been nothing but kind to her, and she was treated like she was beneath her contempt. That had made her angry, but when Selphie said what she had about Tristen that had been it. She could handle any insults that were thrown at her, but Tristen was an innocent little boy and he didn't deserve to be called horrible names.

"Avalena what are you doing?"

"I think that's perfectly obvious, I'm going to kill that shrilling harpy bitch."

"Avalena you can't kill her."

"Okay if I can't kill her, I'll shoot to wound." She snapped in reply.

Squall lowered his head he was trying not to laugh at her response, "Avalena, as much as I would love to do the same thing myself. You can't shoot her."

"Fine, I'll just beat the crap out of her instead," Avalena snarled checked the gun to make sure the safety was on. Flinging it up and around her shoulder, she pounded out of the room.

Squall followed her, he wasn't going to try and stop her, if she did beat the shit out of Selphie Tilmitt, verbally or with her fists, it was something that Selphie richly deserved.

When Avalena arrived back at the family room she stomped over to where Selphie was standing doubled up her fist and punched her dead in the face. The result was Selphie falling backwards on her ass and blood spurting out of her nose and mouth. Avalena reached down grabbed her by the shirt lifted her up and flung her across the room, where she fell over one of the over stuffed chairs and hit the floor and came to an abrupt halt. Stomping over to where she was Avalena picked her up again and slammed her into the wall and hissed in a voice dark with anger, "I'm going to say this one time and one time only you stupid bitch. I don't know where the fuck you got your information about me, but wherever it was and whoever said it was grossly mistaken about my son and I."

Avalena slammed her into the wall again, "Not that it's any of you business but I can tell you exactly how many men I've been with. Two. Miss Tilmitt my deceased husband Stone Graysen and Squall Leonhart that is it. About Tristen being a bastard, granted Squall and I may not have been married when he was conceived but that doesn't mean that we didn't love each other. I don't give a good goddamn if you like me or not. You will not speak to my son or I in that matter again! This is my house, bought and paid for with my money. Not what my parents or Stone left me. But money I made on my own by selling my artwork and some very good investments."

The fury was still surging off of her as she continued, "Tell me something Miss Tilmitt, what have you accomplished with your life other then being a sanctimonious groupie for a drunken prick? One more thing, my son doesn't lie and neither do I. Lying accomplishes nothing." She let Selphie go.

Avalena turned to Quistis, her temper was slowly starting to subside, "Quistis, could you please show her where the bathroom is so she can wash the blood off her face, then bring her back here so we can tell you about Tristen's dream." Her voice had softened considerably when talking to Quistis. "And if she doesn't believe it that's fine I'll call a taxi and she can get the fuck out of my house. And we will somehow manage without her and her 'Sweet Irvine'."

Quistis rose from where she had been sitting on the floor, "Of course Avalena, I don't mind." She walked over to where Selphie had slid down the wall to the floor, "Come on Selphie let's get you cleaned up." She offered.

Selphie was crying as Quistis led her from the room. She felt like she had been hit in the face with the business end of a sludge hammer. She didn't know what to believe. In her heart she knew that Avalena, Squall and Seifer were telling the truth, but her brain kept screaming about the loyalty that she owed to Irvine. Quistis led her into the bathroom and helped her get her nose to stop bleeding and helped her wash the blood off her face. Her lips were puffy and sore from where they had gotten mashed and cut on her teeth when Avalena had punched her. "Whose side are you on Quistie?" She asked in a quiet broken voice.

"Selphie, there's no sides to this." Quistis responded softly, "We were wrong about her dead wrong. You see how very much that she and Squall love each other and their son."

"But what about Squall and Rinoa. He said that he loved her." Selphie sobbed, "And there's how you feel about him as well. You can't deny that you're in love with him too."

Quistis let out a deep breath "No I can't deny that there's a part of me that's still in love with him. But seeing him and Avalena together, I know that I will never have a chance. About Rinoa, that I'm not entirely sure about, did he love her? Yes I do believe that he did. As for being in love with her I think that part of them did fall in love with each other and probably always will love each other. But Selphie it's not the kind of love that he and Avalena have. They have the kind of love that will last forever and stand against all adversity. Selphie what was it that you told us about Rinoa?"

Selphie thought about it, "Not to prejudge anyone, you guys did that with Rinoa, even after I had stood up for her. And you saw that she was stronger and more loyal then any of you expected." She answered. Hyne her head was killing her, she should really needed to stop drinking.

Selphie sat on the commode in silence, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 48 hours. She saw Avalena's smiling face as she welcomed them into her home, and how sweet she had been. She also thought about her visit to Irvine and the rant that he had gone on about Jayson saying this and Jayson saying that. Irvine had treated his word like it had been handed down from Hyne. Now that she had thought about it, she knew that Irvine had been lied to. She also remembered in clarity what had happened at Jinx's two nights before. The fact that she was sober now helped. Irvine had been all over Avalena even after she had refused him, then when Tristen had stabbed Irvine in the leg with that knife she had been shocked when Irvine had slapped him across the room. No wonder Squall had wanted to kill him.

The appalling things that she had said about Avalena and Tristen smacked her in the face, she had been so wrong. "Oh sweet God and Goddess!" Selphie slid down to the floor and started to wail in great wrenching sobs. "What have I done? I said horrible things about that little boy and Avalena. Oh Hyne Quistis, I'm horrible." Selphie started to scream and pull her hair. "OH HYNE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm the most horrible person in all of Gaia." She continued to scream and then started to pound her head against the wall. "Oh Hyne! Oh Hyne! Oh sweet merciful Hyne, forgive me." She cried. Leaping to her feet she ran down the hall to the family room, she flung herself on the floor in front of Avalena and Squall in humility, "I beg your forgiveness. Please forgive me I am so very sorry about what I said about you Miss DeMarco. So sorry about what I said about you and Tristen." She was crying uncontrollably now, the tears flowing copiously. Reaching up she grabbed handfuls of her hair and started pulling it again and started to scream hysterically. When suddenly she fell to the floor and started to convulse.

"Father, get Tristen and Damon out of here. Now!" Squall ordered.

Seifer rose from the couch and thrust Tristen into Laguna's startled arms. Laguna shifted Tristen to one arm went and grabbed a protesting Damon and led them quickly from the room.

"Seifer, Quistis grab her feet. Zell, Travis grab her arms to keep her from hurting herself." Squall pulled his wallet out and forced Selphie's mouth open and thrust it between her teeth then grabbed her head to stop her from pounding it against the floor. "Rinoa could you get a cool wash cloth and Derek get a blanket. Avalena check to see if her seizure medicine is in her purse."

Everybody did as Squall had requested, Avalena dumped Selphie's purse and found her medication and readied the injection. She took it over to where Selphie was pinned to the floor, she ripped the pants down her hip and thrust the needle in and gave her the shot. Within a few short minutes the convulsions stopped and she started to shiver. Avalena took the blanket from Derek and covered her up.

Avalena looked at Squall the unasked question of, "Did I cause this?" in her eyes.

Squall seeing the question shook his head no. "No, Selphie has stressed induced epilepsy. This was in no way your fault my love."

Selphie's emerald green eyes snapped open, she smiled sadly up at Avalena. She had heard what Squall had said to Avalena, "Miss DeMarco, it's mine. I can be a horrible bitch. Before I went and saw Irvine I really did want to believe what Rinoa had said about you that night in Jinx's. Please believe me when I say that I am very sorry for what I said about you and your son, so very, very sorry." She said sadly and started crying again. Avalena was startled when Selphie reached up and tried to hug her. Still crying Selphie hiccupped out, "You can't forgive me can you? I understand why."

Avalena pulled away from Selphie, she knew that she needed to forgive her, but it was so hard for her to do so. If the cruel things had been said in front of her and no one else, especially her son she might have been able to forgive her as easily as she did Quistis. But she had seen the hurt on her little boy's face when Selphie had called him a bastard and a liar. She knew she needed to forgive her for peace in her own psyche, but it was hard. Avalena drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It's really hard for me to forgive you Selphie. You called my son a bastard and a liar in front of him and that hurt him and I can't forgive you for hurting him. For what you said to me and about me that I can forgive you for eventually, but not right now, right now I am still too angry to do so.

Selphie smiled a little, "You're a much bigger person them I am Miss DeMarco, you maybe able to forgive me but I can't forgive myself for what I said about you and your son." Selphie was crying again, and looked up at Squall, his face was unreadable.

Squall was still furious he had had enough, he was tired of all the shit that was back-lashing and hitting Avalena and their son. He had forgiven Quistis, so why was it so difficult for him to forgive Selphie. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He heard again all the horrific things she had said about Avalena and Tristen. He agreed with Avalena, that when Quistis had said those things Avalena and he were the only ones who had heard it. His son hadn't heard the cruel hateful words that were said about he and his mother.

Like Avalena, he knew that for his own peace of mind that he needed to forgive Selphie, but was finding it almost impossible to do so. He remembered looking down and seeing the hurt on his Avalena and son's face and it had not only pissed him off it had devastated him seeing them look that way. He knew in that dark place in his heart, that most people didn't like to acknowledge that they even had. He knew that if Selphie would have been a man he would have killed her, killed her without a moment's hesitation. Did it bother him to have such thoughts? Not at all, because unlike most people he acknowledged that he had that dark side and he took it out and played with it.

"Squall?" Selphie sniffed, "Commander Leonhart I am so very sorry about what I said about Miss DeMarco and your son. Please forgive me?" She begged him.

He let out a deep long breath. Yes he knew he needed to forgive her. Avalena had said she eventually would, and the insults were aimed at her, could he do any less. He closed his eyes and let out another long breath "Like Avalena, I can't forgive you at this time Selphie. When my anger has had a chance to cool, I will be able to. But not right now." He said harshly. He reluctantly released Avalena and stood.

Addressing the room he said, "I want you all to know this, I have forgiven Quistis and eventually I will forgive Selphie, for what they said about Avalena and our son. One day I maybe able to forgive Irvine for hitting Tristen and for what he said as well, but I don't make any promises." He reached down and pulled Avalena up into his arms.

When he spoke again his voice was just as icy, "I do promise one thing, if anyone be they man or woman hurts my Avalena or my Tristen again and I find out about it. I will kill them, without a moments hesitation and with no regrets." He reached down and pulled the dagger out of his boot and quickly sliced it across his left palm over the old scar, "I swear blood oath on it. I have had enough" He clenched his fist and the blood from the slash dripped down his wrist and forearm. "Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear? I have had enough! Excuse me please I need to go get my son, father and Damon. And bandage this." Then stomped from the room.

Those who were in the room were stunned when Squall had made blood oath. Avalena, Rinoa, Seifer, and Zell knew he had done it before. Everyone in the room knew the importance of it you didn't make blood oath on trivial matters.

Laguna returned to the room with Damon and Tristen, "Squall said that he would be right back. Is everything all right?" He put Tristen down and he ran over to his mother.

"Mama, is daddy okay? His hand was bleeding," Tristen asked. He shied away from Selphie, she had said really bad things about his mama and him, and she had used 'that' word. And his mama got so mad he had never ever seen her that mad. Even at his Uncle Zane. He had never heard his mama say bad words like that before, but boy she sure used them after she had punched Selphie in the face.

Avalena knelt down by her son, and stroked down his face with soothing fingers, "Yes my son, your daddy is just fine. Do you remember when we read about the knights?" When he had nodded yes she continued, "Do you remember what some of the knights did, when they wanted to make sure that everyone knew that they were very serious about the oath they had just made."

"Yes mama, they would cut their left palm and make a blood pact on it. Right?"

"That's exactly right."

"So daddy made a very important promise? Was it more important then the promise he made to me about not going to Garden by himself?" Tristen asked his lower lip started to quiver.

Squall had quickly cleaned the blood from his hand and arm and bandaged his hand. He returned just as his son had asked his mother his question. He hunkered down on the floor behind him and pulled his son close to his heart. "No my son. I may have made blood oath on the promise I just made, but the one I gave you was from my heart." He stood up bringing Tristen with him, and held his hand down for Avalena, who he pulled easily to her feet. Crossing the room he sat down using the wall as a backrest, he opened his long muscular legs and pulled Avalena down between them and held her and their son against his chest. "If everyone will please find a seat, we really should tell you why you're here."

After everyone had found a seat Squall and Avalena told everybody about Tristen's dream from the night before.

"Squall I'm not saying that Tristen was lying, but are you sure he wasn't mistaken?" Zell asked, "Come on I know the old man is a little whacked at times. But evil?" Zell smiled at Tristen, "Are you sure it was Headmaster Cid?"

Before Tristen could respond Seifer rose from the couch, and pulled his T-shirt over his head and turned and showed the scars that decorated his back. "He is not mistaken. It was Cid." He pulled the shirt back over his head. "I got these when I refused to take the alternate. I made that mistake one time." He stopped his turquoise eyes had turned inward, his breathing was short and harsh, and his face was a wasteland of devastation.

Seifer hit his knees and let out a long anguished cry with just the horrifying memory of what Cid had done to him. Cid had raped him numerous times and when he wasn't able to achieve and erection anymore he used his fist and fist fucked him as well, the final thing that Cid had used had been a bat. To not only rape him with but to deliver several cruel hurtful blows across his back as a reminder of what happened to rule breakers. He felt semen, blood, and worse things flowing down the back of his legs, and tears of pain and humiliation falling down his face. Before he left Cid had healed him enough so he wouldn't bleed to death from internal injuries. Cid had been incensed that he wouldn't get hard for him, and had said in a saccharine evil voice that next time he would give him an aphrodisiac so he could have the pleasure of taking his hard length down his throat.

Surprisingly it was Quistis who said, "Sweet god and goddess! He raped you too didn't he?" She crossed over to where Seifer was on his knees and dropping down beside him pulled his head against her chest.

Seifer didn't pull away, just stayed there in the comfort of her arms his voice was empty of emotion as he replied, "Yes he raped me! He raped me again and again and again." He turned towards Avalena and Squall, "I was there that day you came in and told him that you were pregnant and Squall was your baby's father. All I could think of was how much shit I was going to be able to give you Squall. But when he told you that Squall had been killed and I saw how devastated you were and that look of total loss on your face, I never wanted to see anybody look that way again. After you left he came back to where I was laying bent over his desk. He gave me a choice of the lash or being his plaything for the night. I chose the lash and was beaten until I could hardly move. I wanted to pass out the pain was that bad, but I didn't, I was petrified what he would do to me if I did. He told me that if I ever mentioned to anyone what had transpired there that I would be strapped down and be the entertainment for his next party. I would have rather died a slow lingering painful death then have him touch me again."

Quistis was crying again, she had her own memories of Cid's abuse, and they were just as horrific as Seifer's. She still had Seifer cradled against her shoulder, "Seifer, I'm so sorry. I thought that was only a punishment he had for the girls, but I was wrong he did that to beautiful boys too." Turquoise eyes met sky blue ones "Rape is ugly Seifer no matter who it happens to and who does it. I never told anyone about it happening to me, I was too ashamed."

Seifer reached out and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks away, "I've never told anyone either." He regained his feet and helped Quistis to hers on impulse he hugged her, and kissed her softly on the mouth "I'm sorry too Quis. So very sorry." He turned to Zell still holding onto Quistis. "You had best believe it when Tristen say's that he's evil, Cid Kramer is a vile sick twisted perverted fuck." He finished, and looked at the people in the room, their expressions were ones of shock and horror, but he knew they weren't directed at him, but over what he had said about being so horribly abused. "Hell and damnation I'm sorry for swearing in front of your children".

He was reluctant to let Quistis go, it was amazing in the past 24 hours he had found that he had more in common with some of the people that he used to torment the shit out of then he had thought possible. He led her over to the couch sit down and pulled her into his lap, holding onto her and giving her the comfort that she needed and receiving the comfort that she offered him in return. He placed his free arm around Rinoa's shoulders and drew her close to him again.

Avalena smiled at him "It's alright Seifer. I wasn't watching mine to closely earlier and Tristen already knows that his daddy and I don't want him to use that particular word."

"All right how do we bring the demented sicko down?" Rinoa asked, putting to voice the question that was now on everybody's mind.

"I'm not sure right now." Squall replied. "It's something that we are going to need to sit down and plan out. So are you with me?" He asked and got a chorus of ayes from the room.

"Um Squall, I just wanted to know one more thing. I know that Tristen says that Avalena needs to be there, but are you sure it's a good idea. What I mean is that we all have had some sort of training and we will most likely be fighting our fellow SeeDs, she hasn't had any training." Zell offered.

"Zell, Tristen said that she needed to be there, that she and I had a secret weapon that Cid didn't understand." Squall replied he didn't want her to go but Tris was so adamant about her being there.

Rinoa once again put to voice their questions, "Do you know what it is Tristen? Do you know what your mama and daddy's secret weapon is?" She was concerned for Avalena's safety, and knew that Zell was right, that they would be fighting SeeDs, who were some of the best fighters on the planet. She knew Squall well enough that if anything happened to Avalena that it would destroy him. He would go on for their son, but he would always be missing something. She had sensed it while they had been together, but she had never been able to identify it. Although she saw it now, she had always known that Squall was a lion, proud, noble and courageous, and she had seriously thought that she was his lioness.

Looking across the room she saw that it was Avalena DeMarco who was Squall's true mate. For lack of anything better to refer to it as, she choose soul mates. Yes they were definitely soul mates. As with everyone else she had seen the calming effect that Avalena had on him. She had never been able to calm him down when he had gone into one of his black moods, which is what she called them.

"I don't know what it is Rinoa." Tristen answered from his father's arms.

"Love!"

The soft voice startled them and they turned to Fujin who had spoke, "What was that Fujin?" Squall asked her a smile on his face.

"Love!" She repeated, "He understands fear and pain and hate. But not love. That is your secret weapon."

"Love!" Squall repeated, he stood and sat Tristen to his feet, turned picked Avalena up and gave her a long drawn out kiss his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. Breaking the kiss he husked out "Love, sweetheart. He doesn't understand love." He twirled her around the room. His eyes had gone dark sapphire blue and he gazed down at her his eyes filled with all the love he had for her and all the love he would ever have for her. Her eyes had turned molten gold with her love for him.

Releasing Avalena he strolled across the room to where Fujin was sitting and picked her up and hugged her tight against his chest, and without thinking kissed her on the mouth. "Love!" Placing her to her feet he went back over to where Avalena was waiting for him. "I love you, My Lady, my Lionessheart. I love you Avalena DeMarco." Then added softly for her ears only, " I pledge you my troth."

"And I love you, My Dark Knight, my Lionheart. I love you Squall Leonhart. Forever and always." She replied and standing on tiptoes pressed her mouth against his, she kissed him in return. Then replied just as quietly, "I pledge you my troth."

"Leonhart? Is this the prick that knocked you up Avalena?" Misha DeMarco roared and thundered through the door snatched Squall out of Avalena's startled arms and threw him across the room where his flight was stopped when he came in contact with the wall.

Squall shook off the impact and stopped himself from drawing Lionsbane this was obviously either Geoffrey or Misha DeMarco yet another one of Avalena's many brothers. Misha followed him across the room and buried his fist in Squall's side.

Squall felt ribs crack with that punch, before he was picked up and flung across the room again where his spine made contact with the fireplace mantle. As he fell to the ground his legs went out from under him he had heard the sickening snap of his back being broken. Through it all, he heard Avalena screaming for Misha to stop. But Misha was insane with his anger. He pounded over to where Squall was laying in a crumbled heap by the fireplace.

Misha reached him seconds before Avalena did "Your days of knocking girls up and leaving them pregnant are over boy." He snarled and tried to stomp Squall in the groin but was stopped by Hyperion Seifer's Gunblade coming down and blocking his foot.

Avalena went to pull his head into her lap, but stopped when he barked out, "NO! Don't touch me! Forgive me love, but my back is broken and I have two broken ribs. One is pressed against my lungs. So please don't touch me." His breathing was ragged, he knew he should be in pain but he couldn't feel anything. He had been trained to deal with pain and to never show it. He had been hurt worse then this before, but before he could feel it. Now he couldn't feel anything from his waist down. He wanted to scream from the pure frustration of it.

"He would not scream. He would not scream." If he kept telling himself that he wouldn't, he wouldn't give in to it. If he did it would worry and upset Avalena and make her cry. She had cried once today and that was one time too many. Seifer had told him about what had happened in town and her crying on the way back home.

Travis, Derek, Zell and Raijin had joined the fray and had succeeded in knocking Misha DeMarco to the ground where Seifer stood above him with the point of Hyperion pressed against his jugular vein.

Selphie brought the blanket over that she had been covered up with, and laid it over Squall's limp body, Quistis had ran into the kitchen and called an ambulance. While Laguna had grabbed Tristen and dashed out of the room with him when he saw Squall hit the fireplace and the look of surprised pain that filled his son's eyes, right before he collapsed. He wanted to be there for his son but he knew he needed to get his grandson out of there.

Rinoa walked over to the fireplace where Squall was laying in time to hear him whisper, "I can't feel anything or move from my waist down." He had to get enough control of his emotions to cure himself with Shiva and Griever's aid.

She knelt down beside Avalena and started to spell cast, she ignored Squall when he told her to stop, the power rolled off of her and soon filled the room.

Laguna was standing just outside the room trying to hold a squirming Tristen but to no avail. The little boy got free from his grandfather and went charging into the room over to where his father lay by the fireplace. "Daddy." He cried, reached out his hand and touched his father.

Rinoa cast a massive curaga spell just as Tristen's hand came in contact with his father the power of the spell engulfed Squall and raced up his son's arm to engulf him in the warm healing blue light as well. Squall felt his bones start to heal and the feeling was slowly coming back to his lower extremities. Tristen felt a slight tingling on his forehead, and tried to pull away but couldn't, until Rinoa started to draw the magic of the spell away and seal it back inside herself.

When Rinoa had finished with the healing Tristen was able to pull away from his father, but didn't want to when his father sit up and grabbed him, his mama, and Rinoa in a hug. "You silly thing, I should be royally pissed at you. You know the danger Rinoa." He admonished her but gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth. "Besides Griever was just starting to heal me." He whispered to her.

He didn't add that Shiva was also aiding in healing him, and it wasn't a slight against her and she knew it. He just knew he would catch hell if anyone ever found out that he had left Garden with her since he wasn't away on Garden business. He didn't care! Shiva was his, had always been his and he had every intention on keeping her to hell with the consequences.

Rinoa leaned in and whispered, "Did I know that? And yes I know all the dangers Squall, but I couldn't see you like that. Part of me will always love you. I love you, and Avalena and your little boy too. I had to do it Squall. I had to help you I couldn't let you be crippled. I haven't used magic in three years so I think one little healing spell will be okay."

"Let me up I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Misha growled and tried to move and felt the blade nick his throat.

"I think not, this is Avalena and Squall's home and theirs are the only orders that I will follow." Seifer said coldly. A look of loathing for this man was on his handsome face.

Squall regained his feet, and pulled Rinoa and Avalena to theirs. "I can't fight him Avalena."

"You're a coward boy." Misha spat out.

"No, I am not a coward and I am not a boy, but you are her brother, and I don't want to hurt you. If I do it will hurt her." Squall answered honestly. "Avalena, you know I could have stopped him from laying a hand on me."

"Is that the only reason you didn't defend yourself?" Avalena asked him shocked. She knew how quickly and gracefully he could move, she had seen him do it on many occasions. She knew that he was right he could have stopped Misha at any time. She turned to Rinoa "Is he fully healed?"

Rinoa nodded yes.

"Good!" She turned to where Misha was still being held down "Would you be kind enough to escort him outside please?" At the nods in the affirmative she turned to Squall, "Do what needs to be done my Lionheart, I leave it in your capable hands." She said with a smile and walked to the door, turned and said, "Gentlemen let's take this out front, please. Not only is there more room but I don't have furniture that will get broken." With that she led the procession out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Okay keep your fingers and toes crossed it Wednesday and I'm going to buy a lottery ticket. And when I win they will be mine all mine. Evil laughter! Oh! Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll share. But until they are I don't have any claim over them. Lionsbane and the DeMarco clan are mine.

CHAPTER 13

When they got outside she informed them they would have to wait until she parked her truck in the garage. "If you're trying to keep me from killing that defiler of innocents by stalling, then it's not working."

That comment caused Travis and Avalena to go off into peals of laughter. Squall and the rest who knew their story were having the same difficulty, and finally gave up and started laughing as well.

"What's so fucking funny?" Misha yelled at them.

"Oh Mish that's what I always loved about you your ability to make me laugh. I'm the one who defiled him." She replied, opened the garage and had Seifer pull the truck inside. After he had parked and got out of the cab he let out a long whistle. "Later I promise that you can take all the time you want to look at them." They walked out of the garage, to where everybody else was waiting.

Misha leaped forward and grabbed her and drug away from Seifer, he had seen how quickly that blonde punk had drawn that strange looking weapon and didn't want to be on the other end of it again. "I'll let you go as soon as you explain that comment to me," he yelled down at her. "What did you mean when you said that you defiled him?"

"Very simple, I wanted to keep him for awhile so I cut his clothes apart and told him that my washing machine had gone berserk and had destroyed them. I also had every intention on calling Pierces and having them put a hold on my order." She replied honestly. When they had been telling their story yesterday even though she recalled it in clear detail she had wanted to keep that little secret for just a while longer, but now seemed like the appropriate time to revel it.

Squall heard what she told Misha, and started to laugh again, "The little vixen, cut my clothes apart. Just so she could keep me longer."

Without thinking of his own safety he dashed over to where Misha was still holding onto her and pulling her into his arms he kissed her, his tongue licked softly along her lips teasing her mouth open to accept it, where it stroked with silky smoothness along hers. He pulled back and smiled, "Seifer was right about you. You are a devious woman. But I love you all the more for it. Step back please." He quickly placed her behind him and effortlessly blocked the punch that was thrown at him. The next one he caught and twisted painfully up and away from Misha's body.

"Would you mind waiting until Avalena is out of the way?" He said with a smile. "Come on now walk," he took a step forcing Misha to come with him, "Step, step, good." He had taken three steps and had arrived where Avalena had stepped back out of the way. "Kiss me for luck sweetheart, then I want you to go and stand by Seifer, Travis, and Derek."

He wrenched Misha's arm painfully up and sent the bigger man crashing to his knees. Using his free arm he pulled Avalena up against his body and continued the kiss he had started earlier. Breaking the kiss he released her and watched as she walked away. He looked down at Misha and said evilly, "Did anybody every tell you that your sister has a nice ass? And those legs? Goddamn I love the way they feel when they're wrapped around me." He could have carried it further but he didn't want to embarrass Avalena. He released his arm and leapt gracefully back.

Misha came roaring to his feet, "I'll kick your ass for that boy." Misha screamed.

"Oh goody I'm going to get my ass kicked! I haven't had my ass kicked in long time. So I guess I'm overdue for it." Squall said sarcastically, stifled a bored yawn and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops.

"What the hell do you call what happened in the family room, if not getting your ass kicked?" Misha bellowed. He and Drake were built almost identical they looked almost exactly alike, but where Drake's eyes were a snapping hazel, Misha's were a leaf green. He ran towards Squall in a blind fury wanting to hurt this bastard for making his sister pregnant and bringing shame to the DeMarco name. He swung at Squall's smiling face and found the punch easily blocked and was actually startled when Squall's own fist caught him under the jaw and knocked him flat on his ass.

Misha leapt to his feet again and decided that if he could just get his hands around that scrawny throat, he could choke the life out of that arrogant bastard. Once again he ran forward and was greeted by a well-executed round house that caught him in the mid section and followed through when Squall grabbed one of his outstretched arms and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oh that wasn't an ass kicking. That was being blindsided." Squall smiled over at Avalena "By the way did I forget to mention that I also do martial arts now? In fact I'm working on my," he grabbed Misha's hand to stop the punch and twisted his arm up and behind his back, causing him to hit his knees again. "What is it Zell am I on second or third degree Master in Shinzu?"

"Actually it's fourth." Zell replied with a grin.

"Ah, yes that's right." Squall said and released Misha's arm did an elegant flip and landed in front of him as Misha regained his feet. Squall did a high kick that grazed Misha's nose, "You fool," he hissed so only Misha would hear him, "I've only been toying with you, I could have seriously hurt you several times, the only reason I haven't is because you're Avalena's brother." He turned and started to walk away.

"You wouldn't last at all if you weren't using those fancy moves. Come on fight me for real boy." Misha sneered.

Squall pivoted and casually strolled back over to him, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a boy. The only way you're going to leave me alone is if I kick the shit out of you isn't it?"

"You don't stand a chance boy. Remember what I did to you in the house?" Misha said arrogantly.

"The reason that you could do that to me inside was I didn't have Avalena's blessing, and now I do. And would you please stop calling me boy?"

Squall threw three rapid punches the first one caught Misha on the nose the second under his jaw, and the third in his sternum the force of the third blow was hard enough to knock Misha on his ass yet again. Squall reached down pulled him to his feet and slugged him again, this time in the side. They both heard ribs crack. "Have you had enough? Listen DeMarco I could really hurt you. But I have been pulling my punches. That first one that I threw I could have broken your nose instead of just blooding it, the second punch I could have broken your jaw, and the third your sternum."

"Yeah well what about that last one?"

"That one I meant to bust your ribs with, when you go to the hospital, you will find you have three that are cracked. Just remember I could have broken them, and twisted my fist just enough to drive one into your lungs. And your nose, like I said I could have broken it and just a quick push up and I would have shoved the cartilage into your brain. The sternum just a quick push up and a little to the left and I could have driven it into your heart. And your jaw, I could have ripped your fucking throat out instead. Now are you going to concede or do I get to kick your ass a little more before the ambulance gets here."

"I could have you arrested for assault." Misha sneered.

"What with all these witnesses that will say that you attacked me first." Squall smiled.

"Bullshit, Travis is my brother, he'll tell them what really happened."

"What how you came storming in and threw me across the room, twice. About how I didn't defend myself, or the fact if it weren't for the help of Rinoa that I'd be crippled right now. So do you really want to press charges against me?" Squall snarled at him and flung him away in disgust, and continued his journey to where Avalena was standing next to Seifer, who was holding her tight against his side.

Even though he had the same body type as Drake, Misha had a different temperament. Most of the time he was fairly level headed, but he had always thought that might meant right and that since he was bigger then that boy he should in all rights be able to beat him to a pulp. He had hospitalized men who were bigger then he was. He was furious, that 'boy' had the audacity to say that he could have hurt him. Granted the punches that hit had hurt like hell. But he didn't believe for one minute that the sawed off little shit was pulling them. Misha leapt to his feet and charged forward like an enraged bull.

Squall heard him and dropped down into the splits, which caused Misha to trip over him and fall flat on his face. Using his heel and toes to stand, Squall regained his feet just as gracefully and easily as he had dropped into them. He walked over to where Misha had slowly lumbered to his feet, he charged Squall again. Squall stepped easily aside. He smiled over to where she was standing and said one word only, "Avalena?" His voice was deep.

She returned his smile, she wanted to do was shoot Misha, but knew she couldn't so instead said, "Kick his ass honey."

Misha charged by him again and was stopped abruptly when Squall grabbed him by one of his out stretched arm. Spinning him around he growled, "Do you remember when I told you I was pulling my punches? Now you're going to feel the difference." He punched Misha in the stomach and released his arm and leapt gracefully backwards, right before Misha DeMarco spewed the contents of his stomach on the driveway.

Misha didn't know when to quit he gagged out "It's going to take more then that boy."

"Fine!" Squall said his voice had gone dead his eyes had turned that cold ice blue. He waited until Misha DeMarco had charged once again to where he was standing. Squall grabbed him by the hair and brought his face down in a smashing introduction with his thigh. Misha's nose broke in an explosion of blood, snot, and cartilage. Squall didn't release him, but pulled his head up again and drove it into thigh once more. He pulled him up one last time, released his head and grabbed his arm and twisted it up, back and away from his body and heard the pop as the shoulder dislocated. "Have you had enough now you stupid fuck?" Not waiting for an answer, he flung him to the ground. He walked over to where Avalena was standing. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I swear to you I didn't want to hurt him as badly as I did." She cradled his head against her stomach.

"Shh, my love, it's all right my Dark Knight, my Lionheart. I don't blame you Squall. You gave him every opportunity to stop and he didn't take it. I'm not angry with you my love." She took his head in her hands, leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Misha regained his feet, "Bitch! Zane was right about you. You would fuck anyone, wouldn't you? Including some scarred…" His tirade was cut short when he was picked up and tossed across the driveway.

"You will not speak to her that way." A new voice roared.

Avalena pushed away from Squall, and ran in the direction of where that voice had come from, "Geoff!" She cried out happily, "Geoffrey Giant, It's so good to see you again."

Squall stood and turned, the man was huge, standing 6'10" and looking as wide in the shoulders as Avalena was tall.

Geoffrey DeMarco had blond hair that cascaded down to his waist, his eyes were dark brown and he looked almost identical to Travis and Avalena. his temperament was close to theirs. He was slow to burn but when he finally did loose it look the hell out. He picked Avalena up and tossed her a good five feet in the air and caught her easily. "Hi Elf, how ya been?"

"I am thriving, god and goddess, Geoff it's been almost 6 years since I've seen you." She snuggled against his shoulder.

"So who's all here Elf?" He asked before Travis hugged him. "Travis, Hyne it's good to see you. How are Derek and my one and only nephew doing?" He picked him up in his other arm and hugged him before he sat him to his feet.

"Avalena DeMarco, you didn't tell him did you?" Travis admonished her.

"Travis it was something I couldn't tell him in a letter or over the phone."

"What couldn't you tell me Avalena?" Geoffrey growled.

Avalena cringed. Geoffrey only called her Avalena when he was exasperated or angry.

Before she could respond, Tristen who had been watching from the doorway saw this man pick his mama up and throw her in the air. Running forward he dodged Seifer and his father trying to grab him and ran up and kicked Geoffrey in the shin and ordered, "You put my mama down or my daddy's going to kick your ass." He turned towards Squall, "Isn't that right daddy?"

Geoffrey was so startled that he almost dropped her, but quickly caught her and sat her to her feet. "You got remarried? You got remarried and had a baby? Why didn't you try and find me? Damn it Avalena, I only have one sister and I would like to have been too at least one of 'her' weddings. Well that's it, he's just going to have to marry you again so I can be here for it."

She turned to Squall "Be ready to run." she mouthed, then answered, "I'm not married Geoff."

"Not married, then how could you have a baby?" Geoff asked a little dumbfounded, this was his little sister. Granted she had a mischievous streak and the devil's own temper when she was riled. But the last time he had seen her she had been a sweet innocent little thing, and now she had been married, widowed, and had a child.

Travis started to laugh, "Well Geoff it's like this when a man and a woman…"

"I know how it's done you twit." He looked down at the little boy with the shaggy dark coffee bean brown hair with auburn high lights, those pale sapphire blue eyes and that arrogant tilt of the chin. He looked across the driveway to where everybody else had congregated. Taking in the men he didn't know, he quickly dismissed Zell, Raijin and Laguna. That left the golden blond, but the little boy was too dark to be his son. He looked at the brunette with the naturally sun kissed skin, and knew that when the little boy got older he would look exactly like the man who was now walking towards him. Hyne above they were even dressed identically. He wondered if the little boy had that same arrogant strut, and decided to watch for it later.

"Geoff please, you can't hurt him. I love him Geoffrey Giant." Avalena pleaded. "He's my heart and soul. So please you can't hurt him."

Geoffrey smiled down at her, "Of course I won't hurt him Elf. Just looking at you I know it would devastate you. Come introduce me to your man. But first who is this brave little knight?" He reached down and quickly picked Tristen up.

"Geoff this is my son, his name is Tristen Christopher DeMarco Leonhart." She put her hand on his arm and she waited until Squall had joined them. "Geoff I'd like you to meet Squall Leonhart." She released his arm and stepped over to Squall's side and put her arm around his waist, "Tristen's father, my man, my lover, and my life. Squall, Tristen, this is my brother Geoffrey."

Geoff DeMarco reached out his hand and clasped Squall's in a firm handshake, but changed his mind picked him up one armed and hugged him. "Welcome to our family Squall Leonhart." He offered with a smile, as he placed him back to his feet. Then looked around, "Where the hell is Drake? I saw what he did to Misha. Other then me he's the only one who can trounce him like that."

"Geoff, Drake didn't do that to Misha, Squall did." Avalena answered.

"You did that?" Geoffrey asked. He was quite impressed with this Squall Leonhart. There really wasn't that much to him, but he had stomped Misha's ass, he just wished he had been there for the fight.

Squall shook his head yes, and quickly thrust Avalena behind him Lionsbane hissing as he brought it up in front of him. Easily knocking the knife aside that had just been flung at them, and just as easily knocked the second aside, the third knife wasn't even close to hitting anybody. He walked casually across the driveway easily knocking aside the knives that Misha kept throwing at him. When he reached him he grabbed Misha's uninjured arm and snapped his wrist in two places. The final knife that Misha had been holding fell useless to the ground. "What the fuck is your damage? Holy Hyne you're acting more like a jilted lover then an enraged brother. It ends now DeMarco. Do you understand me? I don't care if you like me or not, the way you're behaving in front of Avalena is insulting to her and it is going to stop or..."

"Or what boy you gonna kill me?"

They both heard the rifle being cocked Misha looked behind Squall and saw that Avalena had the weapon pointed at his head, "No! He won't kill you, but I will!" Avalena's usual warm tones had gone cold and dark she walked towards them, "Squall Leonhart is mine. Mine to love and mine to protect. He is my heart and soul Misha. Until the day before yesterday, it had been over five years since I had seen him and I love him more today then when we parted." Standing next to Squall she was close enough to run her left palm down the edge of the blade of Lionsbane. She let a small gasp of pain due to beyond razor sharp edge of the blade.

She rested the rifle one handed against her hip, but Misha knew that she could have the damn thing up on her shoulder and aimed once more, in the space of less then a heartbeat. "I make blood oath," she clenched her fist and let her blood fall to the ground. "Blood oath, that if anyone, anyone at all harms my Squall or our children, I will kill them. I don't care if they're my family or not." She said and slung the rifle barrel up on her shoulder. She took the two steps to where Misha was "I love you Misha, you and all our brothers' including Zane. But Squall Leonhart is my life. I almost died when I thought I had lost him the first time. I will be damned and in hell, before I let anyone separate us again. I'd crawl into the deepest pits of hell to get him back Misha. I love him. He is mine. Do you understand that?" Squeezing her hand again she let the blood drip down on his face, right before she slapped him hard across the face leaving a bloody handprint behind on his cheek.

"Come my love, let's go get your hand bandaged up." Squall put his arm around her and was leading her back towards the house, when the ambulance came tearing up the drive and roaring to a halt in front of them.

Dr. Vanhorne leapt out of the passenger's seat and ran over to where Squall and Avalena were standing. "Is Tristen all right? I was going to lunch when the call came in. I recognized your name Miss DeMarco and came along." He looked at them and saw that Squall's hand was bandaged and Avalena had blood flowing down her arm. He hadn't even noticed Misha who was bleeding profusely from the broken nose that Squall had given him. "Merciful Hyne, what happened to your hands?"

Tristen had demanded that his Uncle Geoffrey put him down and when he was on his feet he ran over to where his parents were. "Mama and daddy made blood oath that nobody would ever hurt them or me again silly. Daddy did his before Uncle Misha hit him and mama did hers after." Tristen answered for them.

Dr. Vanhorne turned and looked down at Tristen, "All right Tristen is up and about, and I know an ambulance wasn't called because you two made a blood oath, so why in the seven hells was I called here?"

"Because my daddy kicked my Uncle Misha's butt." Tristen answered honestly, "But Uncle Misha did hit my daddy first and my daddy couldn't get up and, and, Rinoa came and put her hands on my daddy, and I was touching him. Then I got all warm and tingly, even on my head." Tristen replied in a rush and looked up at his father and asked, "Did you get all tingly too daddy?"

Not waiting for his father's answer, Tristen continued his story just as quickly and excitedly, "Anyway, after Rinoa touched my daddy he got up and was all better. Then my mama told them to take it outside. And they did." Tristen's eyes filled with worry for his father, "My daddy really, really tried not to hurt him. But Uncle Misha wouldn't quit even after my daddy broke his nose and my Uncle Geoffrey throwed him across the driveway. He still didn't stop. He throwed a knife at my mama and daddy, and didn't stop until mama took her gun and threatened to shoot him dead..." Tristen paused and drew in a deep breath. "Then mama cut her palm and said that if anybody tried to hurt my daddy or me again she'd kill them dead." He finished with a smile and a nod of his head.

While Tristen had been telling his story Dr. Vanhorne had checked Avalena's hand, spreading salve on it he bandaged it for her. After Tristen had finished his story, Dr. Vanhorne looked at Squall and Avalena and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes sir." Squall answered truthfully, "If you're going to have me arrested for assault, then I want him arrested too." He replied his voice and face grim.

"Now why would I do something like that? It sounds to me like you were defending your home and family Mr. Leonhart. Come here Tristen I want to check your head." He offered kindly, "then your palm Mr. Leonhart."

"Hey what about me?" Misha said and cried out from the pain he was feeling.

"I'll be with you as soon as I finish with Tristen and Mr. Leonhart." He answered Misha's question rather curtly, and gently removed the bandage from Tristen's forehead. "Why that's amazing he's completely healed. No scar or anything to suggest that he was even hurt."

When Tristen heard he didn't have a scar he promptly burst into tears. Squall pulled him up into his arms, "Tris, what wrong my son?"

"I wanted a scar daddy." He sniffed out "I wanted a scar like you and Seifer. Now nobody will know I'm mama's little knight. Now I can't be in the club for incredibly gorgeous men with scars between their eyes." He was really crying now, "Now I can't be gorgeous like you and Seifer daddy."

Squall cuddled his son even closer to him and reaching up he wiped the tears from his son's face, "You want to know something?"

"What daddy?"

Squall signaled for Seifer to come over to where they were standing, "I think that you're going to be gorgeous enough without a scar. What about you Seifer?"

Seifer rustled Tristen's hair, "Oh most definitely. I'll tell you what sport. You're daddy and I will make you an honorary member. It's not your fault that your scar disappeared. How's that sound?" He said and winked at him, his mouth turning up a little at the corner in a half smile.

He hugged his daddy and smiled, "Sounds perfect, I love you daddy." The he hugged Seifer and startled him by saying, " and I love you Seifer."

Seifer returned Tristen's hug, "I love you too Tristen." He released him and turned away so they couldn't see that his turquoise eyes had started to fill with tears at the sweet unconditional love that Tristen DeMarco had given and shown him.

Having checked Squall's palm he saw that it was still bleeding just a little bit, that had him a little baffled. Since Tristen said that Squall had sliced his palm before Rinoa had done the healing. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Squall had made a blood oath he had finished spreading salve and replacing the bandage.

Dr. Vanhorne went over to check on Misha and had the ambulance attendant's load him in the back. He walked over to where Avalena was talking to one of the tallest man that he had ever seen, "Ah Miss DeMarco, I'll make sure that your brother is well taken care of at the hospital. And don't worry about him pressing charges against you or Mr. Leonhart, I will personally make sure that nothing comes of it. Now I have to get back to the hospital and turn him over to the attending physician so I can get home to my wife and family for a couple of hours before I have to go back on duty." After saying that he got in the ambulance with the attendants and drove off towards the hospital.

"Come everyone, let's go back in the house." Avalena offered warmly, but before they could retire to the house the delivery truck from Morgan's arrived, she turned to where Squall and Seifer were standing.

Squall walked over to where she was "You don't even have to ask." He handed Tristen to her, and brushed her lips with his. Then staring at her a little more intently he saw that the bruise that Zane had given her the day before that she had tried to cover with makeup was gone. He pushed her hair aside and saw that his love bites was also gone. Murmuring in her ear he said, "Rinoa's spell took care of the bruise on your cheek and my love bites." He bit her neck and whispered along her ear, "I'll have to replace those later." Then turned to the men, "Come on you guy's lets help get this truck unloaded." Squall said with a smile.

"Come on ladies, I'm going to need help putting all these things put away, and not in that hollow pit that Raijin call's a stomach" Avalena laughed and touched her cheek and found that it was no longer tender, nor did it feel swollen.

"I want down." Tristen said, "I want to help daddy mama. 'Cause I'm not a lady, I'm one of the guys."

"Of course you are Tristen." She answered and sat him to his feet, then signaled for the Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Fujin to follow her into the house. When they arrived at the kitchen, Avalena put her rifle on the counter so she could have both hands free to put groceries away. It was while she was checking to make sure that the safety was on that she noticed that Fujin was missing from their little party. "Why didn't Fujin come with us?"

"Fujin considers herself one of the guys." Quistis answered honestly.

Avalena started towards the door, to go out and get Fujin, but was stopped, "Avalena, it won't do any good."

"Why ever not Rinoa?"

"Because she's been treated like one of the guys for so long sometimes I think she forgets she's a girl." Rinoa offered, "Now don't get mad at Seifer and Squall it's not their fault she feels that way, its more Raijin and Zell then anyone else."

The guys were making short work of getting the truck unloaded, for now they were just piling it in front of the door, deciding to carry it into the house after the truck was completely empty. Fujin was starting to get really irate, every time she went to carry something it was taken from her by Geoff DeMarco.

Geoff had walked up behind her as Raijin thrust another crate of frozen meat at her. She turned and plowed into him. "WATCH OUT!"

"My aren't you the pretty one?" he smiled down at her, "Give that here it's much to heavy for you to carry?"

Fujin sidestepped him, "NEGATIVE! I CAN CARRY IT MYSELF."

"Very well, then I will carry you." Geoff replied and scooped her up and carried her into the house, the entire time Fujin was ordering him to put her down. Which he did once they had arrived at the kitchen, "there, you have carried something in. You stay here and help Elf put these things away?" With that he smiled at Fujin, turned and walked out.

Fujin slammed the crate of meat down on the counter top, "EXASPERSTINING." Then she stomped out the doorway that Geoff had just walked out. She was returned a few minutes later slung over his shoulder. When she started to squirm around he smacked her on the ass and told her to be still. He put her to her feet again, "YOU OVERGROWN BEHEMOTH!"

"Play nice." He smiled down at her, "Now you will stay here and help put these groceries away."

He turned and started to walk out the door but came to an abrupt halt when Fujin said, "NEGATIVE! I WILL NOT."

Geoffrey turned around again and pounded over to her, "What did you say?"

"I SAID NEG…" Fujin was cut off when Geoff picked her up and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Geoffrey broke the kiss, "Now what were you saying little one?" He whispered against her mouth, before he sat her to her feet.

Her response was a swift hard kick in the shin, "I SAID NEGATIVE YOU PREHISTORIC BARBARIAN!" Fujin raged grabbed him by his shirtfront and the waistband of his pants she flipped him over her shoulder where she body-slammed him into the floor. "I AM NOT SOME BRAINLESS TWIT THAT WILL SWOON WHEN SHE IS KISSED! YOU HAVE THE MOST ANTIQUATED MISCONCEPTIONS ABOUT WOMEN THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN, YOU STUPID NEANDERTHAL!" She turned and saw that Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa were standing with their mouths hanging open in disbelief. She started feeling embarrassed until she saw that Avalena was bent over double laughing her ass off.

Geoffrey leaped to his feet rather gracefully for a man that was as big as he was. "What did you call me woman?" He roared down at her. Fujin didn't even flinch.

Avalena was laughing so hard tears were running down her face, "She called you a prehistoric barbarian and a stupid Neanderthal, but I think she forgot obtuse egotistical male chauvinist primate." Avalena offered before she went off in more peals of laughter. She caught her breath, "Gods and Goddesses Geoff, you know that women aren't weak and helpless."

Geoffrey did have the good grace to be embarrassed, "I am sorry for my actions little one." He said and walked from the room before she could reply or decimate his ego any further.

"Fujin, could I please get you to stay and help put these things away?" Avalena asked her eyes sparkling merrily as she finally regained control of her laughter.

"Very well Miss DeMarco. How can I help?" Fujin replied she liked Avalena DeMarco, which was strange for her, since she liked damn few people as it was. There was a reason why she emphasized almost every word that came out of her mouth she did it mostly to annoy her stepbrother Raijin. Who drove her bonkers with the constant 'ya know.' She had to bite the laughter back earlier when Tristen had told him no, but if he'd explain it then he would. She had wanted to tell him the same thing since they were children. At least he had stopped saying 'like' along with it.

"For a start how about calling me Avalena, then if you would like you can help me get this load of food carried down to the freezer?"

"Very well Avalena." Fujin answered with a smile, and picked up one of the boxes. Avalena had just picked up the others when voice from the doorway stopped them.

"Avalena, Fujin, what are you doing?" Squall asked kindly from the doorway, he put the four cases of assorted drinks down on the counter. He had stripped off his tank top and had it tucked into the back of pants, due to the fact that the day had grown hot. Plus he had noticed that the front of it was splattered with blood and that bothered him, he was very meticulous about his appearance. He decided that he would put on a clean tank top after he had finished helping carry in groceries. Sweat trickled down his chest to his washboard stomach some pooled a little in his navel while the rest ran down his taut abdomen into the waistband of the leather pants that rode low on his hips.

The five women in the kitchen were all intelligent, some more then other's but each could have been outsmarted by a jar of mayonnaise as they watched the sweat trickle down his ripped chest and stomach then disappear into those skin tight black leather pants.

Squall walked over to where Avalena and Fujin were standing both were as dumbstruck as Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa. Each woman having erotic thoughts about Squall, the most prominent for Avalena was following that trail of sweat with her lips and tongue. While Fujin wondered how all that glorious warm sun kissed skin would feel under her fingers.

Quistis would have been perfectly happy just staring at him, Hyne he was so fucking ripped, she had imagined for years what Squall looked like without his shirt on, but her imagination had never pictured him looking so fine, he was the stuff that wet dreams were made of. She had seen the tattoo on his biceps, but then again so had a lot of people. But the nipple ring? She never imagined that 'uptight stick in the ass' Squall Leonhart would have anything pierced other then his ear and even that had been a shock when she had first seen it. She tried to stop herself before that thought went any further. She and Zell had screwed around for a while, and he had his head pierced with a barbell stud. No not the one on his shoulders but the one that did most of his thinking whenever there were pretty girls or pretty boys around. They had called it off, parting as friends, but on occasion still got together and had sex. Zell called it 'friends with benefits'.

Selphie had always thought Irvine was put together nicely but unlike Squall he was really hairy, chest and back, and after seeing all that hairless glorious sun kissed skin, she was going to talk him into waxing, his back at least. She too wondered what that smooth skin would feel like. How much different it would feel waking up to something that didn't resemble an overgrown teddy bear, she imagined that his skin could either be hot or cool to the touch, most of the time Irvine was just sweaty, and he didn't smell good like Squall did. She had smelled him when he walked through the door and Sweet Hyne he smelled like the woods and something erotic. Irvine usually smelled like the alcohol that he had drank the night before. And mother of Hyne, Squall had a nipple ring, what a turn on.

Even though they had been dating for almost four years Rinoa had never seen Squall without a shirt on, Hyne he was he yummy looking. He had nice solid pecs and six-pack abs. She had heard of six packs and had seen them when she and Quistis would go to the gym and 'work out'. Okay they boy watched, but there was no law against that. She had seen some pretty amazing looking guys some had even taken her breath away, like Squall Leonhart was doing right now. He was so fine looking, and that silver nipple ring, when had he gotten that?

Neither Avalena nor Fujin noticed when he took the boxes of frozen food from them. "Avalena where do you want these carried?" He asked. Avalena didn't answer she was still caught up in her fantasy about running her tongue up and down his chest.

"Avalena?"

She shook her head, "What?"

"I asked where you wanted this carried to?" He offered again, this time with a lazy smile. Squall wasn't implying that they were weak in fact that was the last thought that would have ever entered his mind, he was just trying to be helpful so when the comment came from the doorway he was insulted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elf might appreciate the gesture but Cyclops won't." Geoff offered with a smile. He was carrying another crate of various frozen foods.

"WRONG! YOU BIG LUMMOX, SQUALL LEONHART IS A GENTLEMAN, AND HIS GESTURE IS IN NO WAY BELITTLING TO WOMEN." Fujin had gone back to emphasizing everything. She was also hurt that he had called her Cyclops. She hadn't lied to Tristen when she said that she wore it to make her look cool, but she hadn't been entirely truthful either. She wore the patch to hide the fact that her eyes were different colors. The right was the color of the embers in a fire while the left was a pale purple that was almost translucent. She wore the patch to keep the name calling at a minimum. The last time she had been called Cyclops was when she was five and she had beaten the boy up that had called her that.

Avalena was aghast she saw the brief look of hurt that flashed across Fujin's face, "Geoffrey Kenton DeMarco apologize this instant to Fujin."

He didn't have the opportunity.

Squall looked at Avalena he was really confused "What in hell is going here?"

Avalena answered his question with her own, "You mean you didn't see him pick Fujin up and carry her in the house?"

"No I did not!" Squall turned to Geoffrey, "No wonder she's so pissed at you."

"What about you?" Geoffrey offered lamely as a defense, gesturing to the two 50 pound crates of frozen food that Squall was holding. He still hadn't said that he was sorry to Fujin he didn't see where he had done anything wrong.

An eyebrow shot high up on Squall's forehead, he was indignant, "I was in no way implying that they couldn't carry these boxes." He turned to Avalena and Fujin, "Ff I have insulted or offended you in any way I am sorry." He was contrite.

Avalena smiled at him, "Squall, you didn't insult or offend me at all. I know why you did it, my Dark Knight."

He felt a touch on his shoulder, turning he saw Fujin who was also smiling, "Courteous!" She ran her fingers lightly down his arm. She turned and pointed at Geoffrey, "INSULTING AND OFFENSIVE!"

"Insulting and Offensive? Would you kindly explain to me why I am insulting and offensive?" Geoffrey asked he was baffled. He didn't see what he had done as wrong. Fujin was such a little thing and didn't need to be toting around 50 pound boxes. But boy did she prove him wrong when she body slammed him, and then standing there and calling him names. But that kiss, Hyne she had the sweetest little mouth.

"Avalena, these aren't getting any lighter." Squall said, and shifted the boxes slightly, the gesture caused his biceps to bulge just a little more and the muscles to ripple across his back and chest.

Rinoa looked over at Quistis and Selphie and mouthed, "Humina! Humina!" All they could do was nod openmouthed in agreement. Rinoa had always thought that Squall was the epitome of being a White Knight, but when she saw the silver ring in his nipple she knew that he could be bad. In fact he was probably just as much of a bad boy as Seifer was.

"Oops, my bad." Avalena said with a blush, "Follow me." She led him downstairs into the basement where the big freezer was.

He put the crates on the floor, and helped her put the frozen food in the freezer. Geoffrey had followed them as well, he watched as the muscles flexed across Squall's shoulders and the rest of his back as he followed them down the stairs. Geoffrey wondered about Squall's effects on the opposite sex. Maybe it was just something that women could sense. What the hell did he do bathe in pheromones and aphrodisiacs. He had to admit that yes, Squall Leonhart was a nice looking young man. He was a little on the short and lean side, but then again most men were short and lean compared to him. He put the crates he was carrying down as well, and said, "This is it on frozen goods but I think I saw three or so crates of things that need to be refrigerated and various other perishables."

"Thanks Geoff, could you have whoever brings those things in bring it down here and I'll put it away in the other refrigerator." She said with a smile.

He went back up the stairs and found that the last of the groceries had been carried in. He directed Seifer, Zell and Derek to carry the crates that they were carrying downstairs and had Raijin grab the four cases of drinks that Squall had sat on the counter and carry those down to the basement.

He saw that Travis had just walked in talking to what was that guy's name again, oh yeah Laguna, "Hey Trav can I talk to you a minute?"

Travis smiled at him "Of course. Will you excuse me please Laguna?" He walked over to where his brother was, "What did you need Geoff?"

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?" He asked.

"Come on we can talk in Derek's and my room."

"You have a room here?"

"Of course, Lady Gorgeous insisted."

"How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"I think that there's seven. Three up and four down with bathrooms in-suite or connecting the bedrooms." Travis answered and led him through the door of the room that he and Derek used when they visited Avalena. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Squall Leonhart." He answered honestly.

"I think that's something that you need to talk to Avalena and him about." Travis responded.

"I don't want to know his life's history. Well I do, but you're right that's something I need to ask them about. No, you see what I was wondering well…since you like men, do you sense it?"

"Aha, you want to know what it is about him that make women melt."

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to know. Does he effect you the same way? How about Derek?"

"It's really hard to explain, because it's several things. One he reeks masculinity even when he is having a tender moment just cuddling and talking with Tristen or Avalena. Two he draws people to him, he's a natural leader Geoff. Three he's wicked handsome and he's not to bulked up with muscle like a lot of men are, you know that he doesn't have to spend hours in the gym to get his body to look like that. It probably happens just from martial arts, running, a little bit of weight lifting and when he practices with his…" Travis stopped to think, "Well hell what did he call that crazy thing? Oh yeah his Gunblade. About him making women melt, a lot of it has to do with the way he carries himself and the way he smells."

"Smells?"

"Yes, he's all woodsy and musky. Do I find him attractive? Let me put it this way, Hell yes, I find him extremely attractive and so does Derek?"

"But what about the…" Geoffrey pointed to his forehead.

"The scar. You know I said that he was wicked handsome with it? He would be devastatingly wicked gorgeous without it. So why were you wondering about him in that way?"

"Just the way those girls reacted to him. Hyne Travis, if he tripped they'd beat him to the ground. They act like he's the best thing walking around on two legs. That little silver haired beauty, all I did was pick her up and carry her and that heavy ass box that she was carrying into the house. Does she tell me thank you? No! She insults me, calls me a barbarian and behemoth among other things. But he comes in takes not only the crate that she was carrying but the one Elf was carrying too? Does he get yelled at and slandered? Does he? No! Instead all five of those girls stand there staring at him like a bunch of simple-minded groupies who have just seen their favorite rock star. Then when he popped his biceps and muscles rippled across his chest I swear five female brains turned to jelly. And when Fujin ran her fingers down his arm…"

Travis started laughing, "Holy Hyne Geoffrey, you're jealous."

"I am not jealous. Hyne above Travis, you have more meat on your bones then he does. A good stiff breeze could blow him away."

Travis continued to laugh, "Most definitely jealous."

"Fine I'm jealous. I just haven't felt that way about a girl since Jenna."

Jenna had been this girl that he supposedly had been crazy in love with when he had been in school. He had asked her to marry him after they graduated and she had said yes, but left him standing at the altar and had taken off with his former best friend. He admitted that after that he had turned into a womanizing asshole. But when he had seen Fujin, with her silver hair and her trim little body he was sprung. "I just wanted to help. Why won't she touch me that way?"

"That I don't know. But, from what I have seen it has to do with the fact that Squall treats Fujin, well not only Fujin, but all women, like they're equals. Not brainless twits or weak and helpless, but equals. Because that's what they are Geoffrey. You know that. I'm surprised that Avalena didn't deck you."

"She didn't have the opportunity, Fujin had already body slammed me into the floor."

Travis burst out laughing again, "She did? Hyne Geoff, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. That little lady picked you up and body slammed you. Oh sweet Hyne, I can't wait to tell Drake about this."

"You know I don't have to stay here and take this abuse."

"Sure you do." Travis laughed.

"No I don't." Geoffrey was starting to get mad. "I haven't seen my family in close to six years. I tried doing something nice and I'm being treated like a pariah." He pulled out his wallet and threw a card at Travis "My new cell numbers on there, could you please have Avalena call me?" He turned and stomped from the room. He was angry so he didn't notice that the door hadn't been completely closed or that Fujin was standing on the other side of a planter.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she had been on her way back from the bathroom when she had heard them talking and being a little curious, she stopped to listen. He had only wanted to help. She had actually enjoyed when he had kissed her. No one had ever kissed her that way, his tongue had slid into her mouth and stroked hers and she had been slammed with a glorious wave of passion. She had been angry with him for treating her like she was weak and helpless.

Yes she always found Squall extremely attractive, Hyne she'd have to be blind not to. She had always loved looking at hard male bodies. No matter if they working out or casually at rest. She had never seen Squall Leonhart without a shirt on before and Hyne he was sweet looking. Earlier she had found it nigh on impossible when he had kissed her not to grab his tight little ass and plunge her tongue in his mouth and suck on his lower lip.

He wasn't as broad in the shoulders as Seifer or some of the other men she had watched. But she had wanted to run her fingers and tongue down that hairless expanse of pecs and abs, and tweak that ring that was in his left nipple and tug on it gently with her teeth. Who would have thought that Squall Leonhart would have his nipple pierced, he had always seemed so straight-laced and uptight. She didn't dare follow through with what she wanted to do she was actually a little afraid of how Avalena would react. So she ran her fingers lightly down his arm. He had felt so good and smelled like sunshine, the woods and sex.

Although she hid it well, it did embarrass her when Seifer would wake up and catch her watching him while he slept. She only did it so she could watch that broad chest move up and down. The muscles subtly moving as he slept. His upper chest was covered with tight golden curls that were chicabo soft, his abs were free of hair except a thin line of downy soft blonde curls that started at his bellybutton and disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

"Geoff would you stop. I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you. Please stop! Avalena will be pissed if you leave." Tristen called after his retreating back.

Fujin stepped out from behind the planter and approached Geoffrey DeMarco who had actually halted when Travis had asked him to. She placed her hand on Travis's shoulder she smiled, shook her head no when he started to say something else to Geoffrey, and pointed at herself. Travis raised an amused eyebrow but returned her smile and backed away. She reluctantly reached up and touched his shoulder.

Geoffrey DeMarco knew that it wasn't his brother who had touched him. He knew it was her he turned and steeled himself for the next blast of insults that he was going to receive from her caustic tongue. Having thought of some of his own that he would retaliate with. So he was totally unprepared when she said, "APOLOGIZE."

"Apologize? I already did, and I'll be damned into the seven hells before I do so again. I was trying to be nice to you woman. I in no way meant to imply that you were weak." He snapped and turned again and headed for the door.

"NO!"

He stopped and turned again, "What did you think of something else to call me?" He said meanly.

Fujin had never apologized for anything before so this was something totally new to her, letting out an exasperated breath she tried again this time pointing to herself first, "I wish to apologize to you." She finished.

"Wait you're apologizing to me?"

She nodded her head yes, then added, "Please do not leave. Your sister will be hurt."

Avalena had gone to put her rifle away then to find her brother and apologize she was feeling really bad for the way she had reacted when Fujin had berated and body slammed him, although part of her did agree that he did deserve it. He was still her brother and she had missed him desperately over the past six years. "Geoffrey Giant, please don't leave. I'm sorry I laughed at you. I just never thought I'd see the day when you were brought low by anyone." Avalena walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "I truly am sorry."

"Ah hell Elf, I can't stay mad at you. I accept your apology." He offered with an easy smile and returned her hug. Releasing her he walked over to Fujin, "I accept yours too little one." He wanted to sweep her up in another hug, but was reluctant to do so. "And I'm sorry for calling you Cyclops."

Avalena smiled and said, "Groceries have been put away. Fujin would you mind returning to the family room to rejoin everyone else? Geoffrey and I will be there in just a few minutes."

Fujin nodded her head in ascent, turned and walked back towards the family room Travis joined her about half way there and they continued their journey together.

When they arrived at their destination Squall saw that Avalena wasn't with them and rose from where he had been sitting talking with Derek about the possibility of he and Travis taking Tristen for a couple of days. "Excuse me please." Hyne what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stand being away from her for more then five or ten minutes at a time. Her two trips into town had been excruciating for him. He flashed back to when they had first gotten together. They had spent every moment together for three months. He smiled and thought "I never stopped loving her, but I'm falling in love with her all over again."

He was almost out the door when Travis saying, "Squall, she's fine. She's just talking to Geoff that's all. She'll be back in just a bit. They haven't seen each other in over five years." Travis realized what he had said this side of too late, and was instantly contrite, "Then again neither have you and I'm Squall Leonhart for my inadvertent choice of words. There are times when I open my mouth and my brain falls out." He offered as an apology.

Squall smiled at him and went over to the fireplace where Quistis and Zell had moved to so they could admire the painting. "Zell, those two people look like Avalena and Squall. Do you think that's why she bought it?"

"I dunno could be though. Because you're right they do look like Squall and Avalena. And did you see who painted it? She has an Adem, Quistis. You know how popular he is at Garden. He's one of my favorite artists, I have copies of a lot of his work, and my mom bought me a book of all his artwork as well as a lithograph for my birthday last year. But this painting wasn't in it. I wonder why that is?"

Quistis and Zell had both been shocked earlier by Selphie's behavior and then when she had her seizure they both had completely forgotten that Avalena had said that she had made money from selling her artwork. Even if they had remembered they probably wouldn't have put the fact that Avalena DeMarco was Adem.

They hadn't noticed that Squall had walked up behind them and both jumped when he spoke, "Her artwork." Quistis and Zell spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Someone needs to put a bell around your neck. I hate when you do that." Zell snapped.

"What was that Squall?" Quistis asked her heart was still racing. She agreed with Zell about someone needing to put a bell around Squall's neck. He could walk across broken glass in combat boots and not make a sound.

"Her artwork." He replied with a lazy sexy smile.

"Her? Adem is a woman?" Zell asked in surprise, then seeing that smile he looked over his shoulder at the painting again and then at Squall. "It is you isn't it? You and Avalena?"

"Yes."

"How in hell did she manage to get Adem to do a private painting for her?" Zell asked.

"Wait, Avalena DeMarco, Avalena is Adem isn't she Squall?" Quistis asked.

He nodded his head yes, turned and asked that Rinoa, Selphie, and Seifer join him over by the fireplace, then signaled for Raijin and Fujin to join them as well. "I need to ask you something, but before I do I need to know one thing from you Seifer. How are things between us now? Still rivals or maybe something else?"

"It depends on what that something else is?" Seifer replied honestly. The thought that he had the day before of liking to have Squall Leonhart for a friend again chiseled into his brain and he was actually hoping beyond hope that Squall would ask him if they were friends now.

Squall held his hand out, "I was hoping that maybe we could truly put the past to rest and be friends once again." He said with a smile.

Seifer's response was grasping Squall by the forearm and giving the universal shake of peace, "I think that could be arranged." He pulled him close and hugged him "You're not going to make me be friends with everyone else are you?" He whispered his turquoise eyes flashing merrily.

"Hell no, you don't have to be friends with anyone you don't want to." Squall whispered back, returned the hug then gave that cocky smile, "Although knowing Rinoa she will probably have something to say about that."

"Ah, hell. I hadn't thought about that." Seifer groaned under his breath, when he looked at Squall he saw that he was fighting not to burst out laughing at his response. The warmth that was sparkling in those sapphire blue orbs caused him to start laughing. Squall gave in and joined him, his rich baritone mixing well with Seifer's deep bass.

When they had sobered and released each other's arm Squall addressed them, "What I need to ask I'm asking as a friend. Under no circumstances do I want any of you to return to Balamb Garden. Please! At least not until we have a planned out what the hell we are going to do about Cid."

"Squall, I don't want it to seem like I'm disagreeing with you because I'm not. But not all of us have the leave time built up that you do. I only have one free day left, then I will be AWOL." Zell said.

"Very well, I understand. As of now I am invoking Order 15 of Balamb Garden." He turned to Quistis and smiled, "Miss Trepe, would you please tell us what Order 15 is?" His casual stance went to one of military bearing.

Of the people who had joined him over by the fireplace all but Rinoa had quickly stood at attention. "Yes sir, Commander Leonhart. Order 15 of Balamb Garden is that when three or more SeeDs are assembled the Senior Officer can invoke Order 15, which supercedes all other orders. Sir, his orders must be followed without question. Also Sir, if the Senior Officer feels that a cadet has earned the rank of SeeD he may instill that rank on him or her." She answered and snapped off a salute. The actions over by the fireplace had drawn the attention of everyone else that was in the room and they had stopped their conversation to watch.

"Thank you Miss Trepe. Seifer Almasy, step forward." Squall ordered.

Seifer stepped forward to receive the honor that he had wanted for so long, he started to protest that he hadn't passed the field exam.

"Mr. Almasy, field exams can come in a variety of different forms. From storming a radio tower to stop the transmissions that it was sending or protecting your Commanding Officer and his family." Squall said with a smile, "Mr. Almasy, I hereby induct you to being SeeD level 15. Congratulations Seif." Squall put his hand on Seifer's shoulder and nodded. "I'm sorry I don't have laurels for you or that we can't have a celebration dance."

Seifer smiled, "Let's deal with the shit that's happening at Garden then we can have a victory and celebration dance." Then lowered his voice, so Squall would be the only one to hear it, "Thank you for this Squall, I've waited so long for this honor." He added silently, "There are people who say that I'm an arrogant prick who only cares about himself, but my life is yours Squall Leonhart, because you have actually given me something to live for again."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"You really do love him don't you Elf?" Geoff asked her once they were alone.

"Yes, I do. Like I said before, he's my heart and soul and my best friend, and I will love him until the end of time."

"Does he feel the same way about you?"

"Yes, he does. Did you mean it when you said that you couldn't hurt him?"

"I won't hurt him unless he hurts you. Why are you so curious about if I'd hurt him or not? Have I ever lied to you Elf?"

"I'm sorry Geoff. Its just Zane came rampaging in, punched him and then threatened him. Drake told him that if he hurt me he'd break every bone in his body. You were here for the aftermath of what Misha did to him. Travis is the only one who accepted him right off. Do you have any idea at all how badly it hurts to have the man I love and have chosen to spend my life with treated like he's nothing by part of my family? Zane I understand why he behaved that way, he's our brother but he's always been an asshole and yes Squall knocked him around but only after Zane had hit me."

She paused to draw in another breath, "Misha was a shock, I thought he was more level headed then that, he would have crippled him. If it hadn't been for Rinoa, Squall would be paralyzed from the waist down. He didn't fight back. He didn't hit Misha because he was afraid it would hurt me if he hurt my brother. He only hit him after I said it was okay, even then he was sorry that he had to hurt him as badly as he did. Misha wouldn't quit. You were there for the end of it, so you saw what had happened. Drake may have changed his mind after he got to know Squall but before, he behaved like Squall was something nasty he had stepped in and rather then clean it off the bottom of his shoes, he'd just throw them away and get a new pair. That's why I wanted to know if you'd hurt him Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey picked her up and cuddled her against his shoulder, "I won't deny that I'm not happy that he hasn't married you yet. Come on Elf your little boy is what five or six? I think it's high time that he marry you."

"Geoffrey, Tristen is four. And Squall and I have only been back together for two days."

"Two days? What happened? Did you have a massive fight? I can't believe that you would have a fight over anything. The two of you are so sprung on each other. I'm surprised that you can stand being away from each other for more then five minutes at a time. By the first children of Hyne Avalena, what the hell happened to separate you?"

"Do you want the long version or the condensed one?"

"Just tell me."

Avalena told him about what had happened, how they met, how she had been his first, how she had made him swear that if he said he loved her that he would have to leave. How they had fallen in love and had kept it hidden from each other for so long, and when they finally did admit that they did indeed love each other, it had been both heart warming and heart breaking. She told of how when she had woke that morning following their declaration to each other she had found his note telling her that he wanted to be a man that she would be proud of and how it would break his heart to see her cry again. How it almost destroyed her when she had gone to Balamb Garden to tell him that he was going to be a father and was told that he had been killed in a training accident.

Geoffrey thought that Squall Leonhart was the most honorable young man he had ever met. He had kept his word no matter how painful it had been for him and her. "I'm curious Elf, why would you make him promise to leave if he said he loved you?"

"Because love hurt. The people I love died Grandpop, mom, dad, Lex and Russ. And I was tired of being hurt, I thought if he loved me and I sent him away, that it would hurt less. After I sent him away and thought that he had died it hurt just as badly as if I would have kept him. Goddess I grieved for him."

"Does he know why you had him make that ridiculous promise?"

"Yes, he knows. I told him on the night we separated. I tried to argue my way out of it, but he wouldn't hear it. Do you realize that was actually one of the first arguments I ever lost? If he hadn't been hypnotized into forgetting me he told me that once he had turned 18 that he had every intention of finding me again. He told me that he felt I couldn't hold him to that stupid vow I had him make when he was…" Hell and damnation, she didn't know how to tell him that Squall had only been 15 when they had first made love.

"When he was what? Wait did you say when he turned 18?"

"Yes, I said when he turned 18. He was 15 the first time he and I made love with each other."

"I see, and the reason that you were reluctant to tell me was what, that you were older then he was? You already told me about what he asked you, so I know that he was willing. I'm just curious as to why you didn't slap the shit out of him for asking you that?"

"Because he had seemed so unsure of himself. And I was intrigued."

"What! That self-assured arrogant man who just oozes charisma was unsure about himself."

"Yes he was, he was not only unsure of himself, he was also introverted, shy and withdrawn. Hyne Geoff he doesn't realize how extraordinarily gorgeous he is. He thinks that his looks are just above average."

"Hasn't he ever looked in a mirror? Mother of Hyne Elf, even I think that he's one of the best looking men I've ever met."

"Yes, you silly giant, he's looked in a mirror. He went so long with people telling him he was ugly that he believed it."

"Me thinks they were all jealous of him. Although I guess you could count it as a blessing that he doesn't think that he's handsome, because with as arrogant as he is, if you put conceit with that. He'd be an unbearable egomaniac. Now back to your story, you said that he was hypnotized into forgetting you and you were lied to about him being dead. Do you have any idea why someone would want you to believe that?"

"No. But we have every intention of finding out."

"So do you think that this headmaster guy, is behind it?"

"Without a doubt. He's evil incarnate."

"Alright. How do you know this? Granted he lied to you. But come on Avalena, lying doesn't make someone evil. Bad maybe, but not evil."

"Do you believe in dreams? Do you believe that they come true?"

"Yes, I believe in dreams, and I guess maybe some do come true."

"My son doesn't dream that often. But when he does, his dreams come true. I swear this on our family name and honor."

"Tell me about this dream." Geoffrey demanded. "Hyne please, please let it be just a bad dream and not a vision of the future." He prayed. He had seen and heard of a lot of different mystical things in his travels.

Avalena proceeded to tell Geoffrey about the dream that Tristen had the night before she left nothing out. By the time she was finished she was visibly shaken. Geoffrey drew his sister into his arms and held her while she trembled violently. "I need you my Lionheart," she pleaded silently.

In the family room Squall had been about to respond to what Seifer had said about dealing with the shit at Garden. But didn't instead he turned and walked out of the room, down the hall to Travis and Derek's bedroom. He saw that Geoffrey was holding Avalena while she shook. He crossed the room and drew her into the safe comfort of his arms, before Geoffrey DeMarco could even consider protesting.

Geoffrey was silent as he watched Squall rock her back and forth and make soothing purring sounds deep in his throat. He had seen what this young man had done to Misha. He had seen the cold-blooded ruthlessness that had etched itself into his features and those pale sapphire eyes turn dark midnight blue then a paler ice blue with rage when Misha had resorted to throwing knives. He had seen that Squall had broken the other man's wrist and had felt no remorse for it. But now this hard ass warrior had turned into the rock of comfort that his sister needed to help calm her fears, and he was pleased. He knew his little sister could handle just about anything that life chucked her way. He also knew, that sometimes even the strongest of people needed a shoulder to lean on, and it appeared that Squall Leonhart was hers.

She snuggled in closer against him and he asked, "What's wrong my love?"

"I don't honestly know Squall. I told Geoffrey about Tristen's dream and it really scared me this time and I don't know why?" She replied and continued to quake with fear.

He didn't know what to say his Avalena was afraid. He thought that he might know, but didn't want to insult her, because it wasn't his intention to do that, because he knew that she wasn't cowardly at all. She was one of the bravest and strongest women he had ever met. "Do you think that maybe you might be a little scared about going and facing him?" He asked then finished honestly in a whisper for her ears only, "I know that part of me is."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I would never lie to you about anything sweetheart you know that. Part of me is scared shitless to go and face him. With Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia, I was prepared to do battle against very powerful sorceresses. But with Cid Kramer, I don't know what the fuck I'm facing. Tristen say's that he is evil and he's so vehement about it, and he say's that we can't just go in and kill Cid, because believe me if we could, I'd ram Lionsbane between his ribs, and that would be the end of it. I don't know what to do Avalena." He said fiercely but just as softly as before, and continued to rock her back and forth in the strong comfort of his arms.

"How did you know that I needed you my Lionheart?"

"I heard you call me, Avalena." He smiled down at her and very tenderly kissed her on the mouth. "Crisis over love?"

"Yes." She replied, but still remained in his arms nestled against his shoulder.

"Are you and Geoff finished with your talk?" He asked as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I believe so. Are we finished or is there anything else that you'd like to know Geoffrey Giant?" She smiled over at her brother.

"Later I would like to sit down and talk at greater length with both of you." He smiled tightly at them. No he wasn't finished talking to her yet, nor to Mr. Squall Leonhart. He wasn't happy about the fact that this young man was openly sleeping with his little sister without being married to her.

He also wasn't pleased about him taking her into a dangerous situation without any regards for her safety. He glared at the younger man and growled, "About you taking her with you to that Garden place? That's not going to happen, I forbid you going Avalena, it's much too dangerous and you might get hurt. I can't believe that Squall and Travis would actually condone you even thinking about it"

"Geoff, weren't you listen…" She started to protest.

"Avalena, you have been forbidden to go, and my word is final on this matter young lady." He said sternly.

She pulled herself out from the sanctuary of Squall's arms the fear that she had felt earlier had been vanquished. She was starting to get really furious, the anger flowed off her body her voice was low and cracked her emotions were running so high, she stomped over and stood in front of him. "You forbid me to go? You are not my father Geoffrey nor are you my husband or my fiancé. What you are is my brother. I do appreciate your concern, but weren't you listening when I said that Tristen said that I needed to go because Squall and I had a secret weapon that Cid didn't understand. I told you that Fujin said it was love, that he understood fear, pain, and hate but not love."

He stood himself and towered menacingly over her and shouted, "I don't give a good god damn what he does and doesn't understand. I said that you weren't going Avalena Katryna. Travis and Drake will back me up on this little girl." He wasn't finished, he turned and glared at Squall, "and if you love her as much as you say you do then you should be protecting her by forbidding her going. But no, you're taking her right into the line of fire."

Squall was starting to fume, "Do you actually think that I want to take her with me, that I want to take anybody with me? I believe my son, when he say's that it's going to take my Avalena, our friends and myself to take the twisted son of a bitch down. If I could do it on my own I would. I don't want to put anybody in jeopardy. You may not believe in the power of love and friendship, but I do." His breathing was short and shallow, he walked to where she was and putting his arms around her shoulders drew her body close to him. She was angry herself and he knew that if they were touching each other it would help calm them. Their love for each other had always helped with extinguishing anger and was doing so again. He leaned down and kissed her on her shoulder.

When he had leaned down and kissed her shoulder she whispered in his ear, "Why does he insist on doing that? Why does he still treat me like I'm a child?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that you are his little sister and he will always see you as such. No matter that you are a grown woman with a child of your own. To him you will always be his little sister." Squall answered her honestly.

The shouting had drawn the attention of those who had remained in the family room and they crowded into the hallway and bedroom, so they could see what the commotion was about. The congregation of people drew Geoffrey, Avalena and Squall's attention. "Travis, I'm glad you came back. Tell her that she is not going." Geoffrey ordered and pointed at Avalena.

Travis looked at his brother inquisitively, "Tell her she's not going where?"

"To that Garden place. You will back me up on this won't you Travis? Tell her that she is not going." He reached out and grabbed Avalena out of Squall's arms and thrust her behind him.

"Uh, Geoff I can't do that."

"Why not?" He shouted down at the shorter man, "Gods above and below, look at her she is such a tiny delicate little thing. I can't believe that this asshole that claims to love her is going to take her and willing put her in danger. She will get hurt! She won't be able to handle the pain Travis."

"Tell me about handling pain when you've pushed an 8 pound 12 ounce baby out from between your legs without the benefit of an epidural." Avalena said sarcastically and went to step out from behind him to rejoin Squall.

He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, when she started to squirm to get away from him he spanked her, "That's totally different and you know it little girl. I am taking you out of here and I'm going to either talk some sense into you, shake some sense into you, or knock some sense into you."

A chorus of voices rang out, "You will not!"

"So do any of you think that you're big enough to stop me without inadvertently hurting her?" He asked the room at large, when no one stepped forward to take his challenge he sneered, "That's what I thought. You're afraid of her getting hurt, this is exactly what I was talking abOUCH!" He finished with a sharp cry. The sudden pain had caused him to let go of Avalena she hit the bed and rolled to safety.

When Geoffrey had thrown her over his shoulder he had thought the matter was settled, especially after he had spanked her. Avalena had regained her breath, which had been knocked out of her when she had made contact with Geoffrey's shoulder blade. She was well past seething. How dare he. Who did he think he was spanking her? Little girl? She was 24 freaking years old! Reaching down she grabbed the waistband of his underwear that were showing above the waistband of his pants and yanked up hard at the same moment she brought her feet up into his stomach and kicked backwards.

The action had the desired effect, she had pulled his underwear up fast, high and tight so that the waistband no longer rested on his hips but was almost to his shoulders. Using his stomach for a springboard had given her enough momentum to kick him halfway across the room, and her to use the bed to break her own fall.

When she had regained her feet she had the rifle shouldered, "Have you taken total leave of your senses? How dare you come into my house and not only speak to me that way but treat me like I'm a disobedient child." She said coldly, her golden amber eyes flashed molten fire.

Geoffrey picked himself up off the floor and managed to get his underwear pulled back down. "Me taken leave of my senses? Avalena Katryna DeMarco put that gun down before you hurt yourself young lady." He lunged towards her to take the gun from her, but stopped in mid lunge when he heard the gun being cocked.

Squall had watched the events unfold he had gone well past the point of just starting to get pissed off to absolutely furious. He knew that he could have easily stopped Geoffrey without hurting Avalena. His reflexes were honed to beyond lightning fast, and he was trying to decide rather to kidney punch him or to take his knee out when Avalena took care of the problem herself.

He wanted to take her and everyone else with the exception of this particular brother to Esthar, where his father's word was law. The anger continued to roll off him, where her eyes had turned into the golden fire of the sun his had turned the cold ice blue of the ring around the moon right before deep snowfall.

He was boiling that this overgrown behemoth had spoken to Avalena in such a disrespectful way. When he had hit her, he had to fight the uncontrollable rage that was building to keep from leaping forward and slicing Geoffrey DeMarco from throat to groin. "Do not touch her!" He ordered, Lionsbane had whistled softly as it cleared the red leather straps. "You will not touch her. Avalena is mine! Mine to love! Mine to protect! And you will never lay a hand on her in anger again." He growled through gritted teeth then leapt forward and hooked his leg in Geoffrey's ankles and brought him abruptly to his knees, the Gunblade pushed against his throat. "Do you understand me? Do you possible comprehend the fact that the only reason that you're not dead is because you are her brother and you did not know that I had sworn blood oath that if anyone harms her or our son again I will kill them? If you were anyone else I would have gutted you and not lost any sleep over it."

His breathing was short and shallow and he moved the Gunblade in just a little, not enough to draw blood, but any sudden movement would cause it to slice into Geoff's neck. "You see DeMarco there's not enough blood in all of Gaia to stain my hands any further then they already are. I stopped feeling remorse over killing people a long time ago." He finished his voice had dropped from the warm rich baritone it usually was to a deep dark icy bass.

Geoffrey barely moved his head to glance over at his sister. He had never seen her this angry, he was starting to get a little worried, since Travis hadn't taken his side like he had expected him to. "Fine I wash my hands of it. You control her if you can."

"Cristos! She's cocked, locked, and ready to rock and Squall's fucking angrier then I've ever seen him. Just a suggestion, maybe you shouldn't provoke them anymore." Seifer offered he felt the angry surging off of Avalena and Squall. He knew that Squall was past the rage that he had flown into that long ago day when they had been on the training field. He subconsciously rubbed the scar with his thumb, and Avalena he had never seen any woman that furious and was glad that it wasn't directed at him. But Hyne she was magnificent in her anger, it only added to her beauty. He had Tristen pressed securely against his shoulder, keeping the little boy from trying to help his mama and daddy and inadvertently getting hurt.

"Avalena?" Travis said softly. There was no answer so he tried again, "Avalena? Come Lady Gorgeous put the gun down." She turned and snarled at him the gun still pointed at Geoffrey's head. Travis was a little startled, Gods and Goddesses, she had never been this angry before. He of all her brothers understood and knew her the best. He knew why she was angry and had every right to be. She had been separated from Squall for so long and instead of the sweet reunion that they deserved it was being trampled to shit. "I want everyone out of here except for Avalena, Geoffrey, Squall, and myself. Just go back to the family room." He ordered and waited while everyone quickly and quietly left the room. "Avalena? Please give me the gun Lady Gorgeous. You really don't want to kill Geoffrey do you?" He asked quietly.

Different emotions were flooding through her rage, fear, and of course love. "No Travis, I don't want to kill him. But, I want him to understand that I am not a child anymore. That I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She clicked the safety on the rifle and lowered it "I'm going with them Geoffrey. When Squall told you that I was his to love and protect, I feel the same goddamn way about him. Squall Leonhart is mine and I am his. Weren't you listening when I made blood oath? I'm tired Geoff, I'm tired of all the shit. In the past 48 hours, Squall and I have had very little time of just he and I. I know that I haven't seen you since I was 17 and I've missed you Geoffrey Giant. But not like I've missed him or that he's missed me. He's missed so much Geoff, he missed feeling his son move and grow in me. He missed being there when Tristen was born. He missed holding Tristen as a baby. He missed watching his son grow and say his first word. He missed seeing his son take his first awkward steps."

"I missed those things too." Geoffrey protested petulantly.

"Yes I know, but it's different for an uncle then it is for a father." She handed the gun to Travis and walked over to where Squall was still standing, Lionsbane still pressed against Geoffrey's throat. Her anger had started to ebb a little, but she felt the rage that was still surging off of him and he was growling low in his throat. "He's my heart and soul Geoffrey. I went through hell when I thought he was dead. I don't want to lose him again and if I have to face down death to keep him I will. He's mine."

She put her arms around Squall's waist and pressed herself against his back, she breathed in through her nose, enjoying the scent of him. Keeping one arm around his waist and pushing one of her hands under his tank top, she let her fingers lightly trace up the hard surface of his abs up to his chest. She stopped when she reached his heart, and rested her hand against it and felt it thumping hard and fast, she knew that his anger was far from being abated. She brushed her fingers softly against his skin, and once more inhaled the smell that was distinctly him. He had always smelled like the woods, sex and something so exotic it would take her breath away. But in his anger there was something animalistic and feral as well, and it made her tremble with a combination of excitement and fear. "Squall, sheath the blade my love," she murmured against his back. "Come love, share your anger with me. Let's take it and scatter it to the winds."

Her words edged into his mind slowly overshadowing the anger, he didn't sheath Lionsbane but flung it blindly across the room, the rage he had been feeling was overpowered by a much stronger emotion. Her touch, her smell and her voice brought it on. Lust! Lust coursed through his veins. "Get the fuck out." He growled his eyes had turned the color of the night sky during the darkest hours between 3:00 and 4:00 in the morning. He had spun quickly and picked her up around the waist one hand going under skirt to tug her panties off. While his mouth came down on hers in a bruising kiss he reached down to his waistband.

Travis grabbed Geoffrey and pulled him out of the room, just as Squall yanked open the button fly and his rock had length sprang out of the tight confines of leather pants and underwear. Travis closed the door securely when he and Geoffrey were in the hallway. He would never tell anyone that he had seen Squall. He would deny with his dying breath what he had seen, knowing that Squall would be extremely embarrassed if he knew somebody other then Avalena had seen him.

Geoffrey on the other hand wasn't so discreet, "Travis did you see him? I thought I was big. Sweet Hyne in paradise, he's hung like a…"

"I didn't see anything and neither did you Geoffrey." Travis interrupted him.

"I most certainly did." Geoffrey stated adamantly.

"No! You did not."

Travis said his voice was dark the brogue just a little thicker. He did something that he very rarely did with his siblings he played the older brother card. "You saw nothing Geoffrey Kenton DeMarco! Do I make myself clear?"

"Why, you're absolutely right, I didn't see a thing." Geoffrey quickly agreed with his brother but he was envious. He had always been proud of the fact that he was as big as he was but Squall Leonhart was not only longer but also thicker. He wondered how many of those girls in the family room he had screwed. He remembered the looks that they had given Squall when he had taken those boxes from Avalena and Fujin. And he knew that Squall had nailed each and every one of them.

Geoff was overcome with jealousy, no wonder that cute little Fujin was so taken with Squall Leonhart. He wanted to go charging into the family room to ask her if the reason she was so hung up on Squall was due to the size of his dick or to go back to bedroom and fling him off Avalena. A man that size would rip a little thing like his sister apart.

What in hell was wrong with him? He hadn't been the same since he had started getting those violent headaches. He had found some whack job doctor who had prescribed those freaking pills for him. There were days that he was fine, nothing bothered him, but then there were others like today that his moods and emotions would swing drastically back and forth. He was getting a headache again, where were his pills. Damn it, that was right he had ran out and he needed to get them refilled, but he hadn't had the opportunity to do so yet. He had been in a hurry to see Avalena. Hyne his head was killing him, this was the worse one he had in a long time. He grabbed his head and groaned in anguish.

"Geoff, what's wrong?"

"I have a fucking headache." He snapped.

"Well then, that explains why you're so surly." Travis half-joked. He was picked up and thrown into a wall for his comment.

"Shut up, you prancing, lisping faggot." Geoffrey snarled contemptuously stomped over to where Travis had just regained his feet. "You're a perverted deviant pretty boy and you sicken me." He drew back his fist and punched Travis in the stomach.

The pain was incredible and unlike Squall Leonhart who had been trained to hide the fact that he was in pain Travis DeMarco hadn't had that luxury. Tears of not only pain but also confusion filled his big amber eyes. This was Geoffrey, his favorite brother, what had happened to the warm and friendly man he had always been. Before Travis could ask what was wrong with him he felt Geoffrey's hand reach down and tightly clench his knee.

"Sweet merciful Hyne, not my knee," he pleaded.

When the door had closed behind Travis and Geoffrey, Squall had thrust Avalena down on his hardness and backed her up against the wall where he had started ramming in and out of her with hard even strokes. His mouth still demanding kisses from hers drinking in the cries of pleasure that were pouring from her mouth. He was in a good solid rhythm the pent up rage had receded to a raging lust, which was turning into searing passion. The sound of someone hitting a wall caused him stop in the middle of his thrusts. He threw back his head and snarled, "God damn son of a bitch!"

He pulled out of her body the orgasm that they had built crumbled to dust before it reached it culmination. He slid her down the wall and crammed his semi-hard penis back into the tight confines of his pants. He grabbed up his Gunblade, and they walked out the door, just as Travis had pleaded for Geoffrey not to break his knee.

"Geoffrey stop it." Avalena cried out.

Geoffrey turned and sneered, "Why should you care Avalena, you picked some guy's dick over your family. So don't even pretend that you give a flying fuck if I hurt him or not." He applied just enough pressure to Travis's knee to cause him to cry out in pain again.

"Geoff you know that's not true. I love all of you so much. Please Geoffrey Giant don't hurt him." She reached out her hand and touched his arm. "You know deep in your heart that you don't want to hurt him. Travis has never harmed anyone in his life. Geoff please, Trav is all things that are good. And you're going to cripple him, because you're angry at me." Avalena said softly, her warm golden amber eyes filled with worry.

Geoffrey released Travis's knee, "Fine I won't cripple him, but I'll make sure he's not such a pretty boy anymore." Then punched him in the face with enough force that he broke Travis's nose and jaw. Travis slid down the wall landing on the floor in a crumpled heap crying and whimpering in pain. Geoffrey turned on her and panted out "You have no idea what I'm angry about."

"Then tell me and maybe we can fix it." She offered softly, she was shocked that Geoffrey had actually hit Travis. She knelt down beside him and drew his head into her lap. "Derek!" She yelled.

The tall ebony haired man came dashing out of the family room, "Travis, oh my sweet dearling." He cried and knelt down by Avalena looked at her sadly and took his husbands' head and placed it in his own lap.

She had asked what he was angry about the problem was he didn't know. He knew that he had liked Squall Leonhart at first and had welcomed him into the family and now he couldn't stand the sight of him. Before he could respond or dwell further on his thoughts the pain exploded in his head. This time it was worse then it had ever been. He grabbed his head and started screaming. "Make it stop! Merciful Hyne please make it stop." He hit the floor curled up in the fetal position and screamed in agony, punching himself in the head. "Stop! God damn it stop hurting." He looked up into the faces of his sister and Squall, "Please make it stop hurting." The tears were flowing down his face.

Another wave of pain washed over him, this one more painful and turbulent then any that had preceded it. After he finished screaming from the pain he pulled to his hands and knees and crawled over to where Squall was, "Kill me. Please, for the love of Hyne, kill me and end my suffering." The pain was so incredible that his stomach clenched up tight and he fought vomiting. "If you have any mercy in your heart kill me, you're the only one who can. You said that you could kill without remorse, then do it." He screamed and pleaded at the same time.

Squall couldn't kill Geoffrey DeMarco. He was appalled that he had actually hit Travis. But he wasn't his enemy and he was Avalena's brother and so far he had done her and Tristen no further harm. He had been mad enough to kill earlier and yes he had learned the fine art of killing without compassion or remorse. But the anger had subsided when Avalena had touched him and had helped channel it into a different emotion.

Squall knew that this man needed serious medical attention, reaching down he grasped his chin, "I can't kill you Geoffrey. But I can help ease your pain." He turned and was going to call for Zell, but saw that once more the people had made a mass exodus from the family room, when the commotion in the hallway had started. "Zell you know what to do."

Zell pushed past the people who had crowded in the hallway. He squatted down behind Geoffrey DeMarco and felt along the back of his neck and with two quick jabs near the top of the spine immobilized him and asked, "Do you feel anything at all?"

"No, but I can't freaking move either." Geoffrey snapped.

Squall smiled, "That's the idea. We need to get you to the hospital and find out what is wrong with you."

"I just need my meds, I ran out and haven't had the opportunity to refill them. I don't need to go to the fucking hospital."

Avalena picked up her purse and tossed the keys to Seifer, "The Stinger, Rinoa, Quistis could I get you to please stay here and help Laguna watch Tristen for me?" They nodded yes Seifer had handed Tristen over to Laguna and went out to get the truck for her.

Derek had picked up Travis, and was carrying him outside to their car he needed to get him to the hospital to get his nose reset and his jaw wired shut. They would call in the best plastic surgeon they could find. Travis was crying not only from pain but also from the fact that he couldn't believe that Geoffrey had hit him.

Derek soothed him, "Shh my dearling. You're going to be just fine. And it won't matter if your nose is a little crooked. I will always think that you're the best looking man that Hyne ever gave breath to."

Travis tried to smile at his husband but couldn't due to the fact that his jaw hang open uselessly. He liked Squall Leonhart and thought that he was the perfect mate for his little sister. He had wanted for him and Derek to take Tristen for the next four or five days so Avalena and he could start enjoying each other's company and bodies again. He had seen that even though time had separated them they were still madly in love with each other. Theirs was a love like the one he and Derek had a love that transcended time and space.

He knew that he was different from their other brothers. For one he wasn't a prig like Zane and Misha tended to be, then there was Drake and Geoffrey, Drake had a tendency to be totally oblivious to everything except his wife and daughters but he was still a descent loving man. Geoffrey was a sweetheart at times but he was also a womanizing asshole. It hadn't been just Jenna that had caused it like he claimed he had always been that way. With the exception of Avalena, he had always seemed more open minded then the others. It had really hurt when Geoffrey had been called him those horrible names and said those awful things about him. The emotional pain was more hurtful then the physical. He knew that he would heal and knew that Derek would love him no matter what. What devastated him was the fact that he would always wonder if Geoff actually felt that way or if it was the severe agony of his headaches that had caused him to lash out.

"Derek wait, I'm going with you and Travis." Avalena said.

"Thank you Lady Gorgeous, but you should go ahead and go with Geoffrey." Derek offered with a sad smile, his pale green eyes had filled with tears. Tears over the fact that the man he loved more then life itself was hurting so badly.

She wanted to protest, Travis had always been her favorite, but she also knew that Geoff\ needed her, because right now he was pretty much without anyone. "Very well, but please let Squall drive you to the hospital. I'll meet you there." She offered with a sad smile of her own, "That way you don't have to let him go."

"Dad I'm coming with you." Damon announced and headed out the door.

Derek started to protest not wanting his and Travis's son to have to see one of his father's in this much physical pain, but stopped when Squall lightly touched his arm and barely shook his head no, and whispered, "Let him come."

"All right, Seifer you're with Avalena, Geoffrey and Zell. Derek, Travis and Damon are with me." He turned to the rest of the assembled people. "I'm leaving my son in your capable hands." He turned and followed Derek who was still holding Travis tenderly against his chest and got into the drivers' seat of the Ebon Cruiser and started it up, waited until his passengers were seated and tore off towards the hospital.

Laguna had made a makeshift cot in the back of the truck and had Raijin put Geoffrey on it.

Avalena walked up," Thank you Raijin." She gave him a quick hug, which he didn't know how to respond to, so he gave her a half-hearted squeeze back. She had asked Zell to sit in the back with her brother and he agreed that he would. Laguna had opened the passenger door for her and promised that he would make sure that no harm came to Tristen. "Come Seifer we should be on our way."

"Life isn't dull around you is it kitten?" He said as he started the truck.

"Actually it usually is." She replied sadly, her concern for her brothers' had shattered the bubble of effervescence that usually engulfed her.

Seifer was silent as he waited for the truck to warm up. He was thinking about the events of the day, he liked Travis DeMarco, and he liked damn few men. He could count on one hand the number of men he actually liked and still have fingers left over. There was Raijin of course even though he drove him crazy at times he knew that his intentions were good. There was Travis DeMarco he was just so likeable, he hadn't heard what Avalena had said about Travis being all things that were good, but if he had he would have agreed. He was a man who made the best out of a bad situation. The one that had really surprised him was Squall Leonhart. He had wanted to have him as a friend again and they finally were.

He remembered that long ago day at the orphanage when he had deliberately provoked Squall. He was in a foul mood. Zell had broken his favorite toy that had been a Yule gift from Squall. It had been a figurine of two knights that Squall had made out of the various shells that he had collected on the beach. It had made him so mad that Zell hadn't gotten in trouble for it. He figured that since they were best friends Squall would understand, so he took his bad mood out on him. He hadn't expected Squall to beat the snot out of him especially since he had just been lashed.

Then not only had he been lashed again for breaking the rules about fighting but had been given his punishment as well. He had been forced to watch the last one, he had seen the lash hit Squall's raw bleeding back, had heard the sickening smack as it hit and seen the blood splattering up. He had seen that proud little face, no emotion was there and there were no tears in those pale blue eyes. He knew that if that Hillside bitch had told Squall that she would only quit if he cried out she would have had to beat him to death. He knew that there was no way in the seven hells that Squall Leonhart would have given her the satisfaction of hearing him scream, seeing him cry, or flinching. Squall had finally lost consciousness and she had picked his limp body up and flung him in the closet.

He also remembered smuggling him that piece of bread with cheese on it. He had caught a brief glimpse of Squall's back. The smaller boy had removed his ragged shirt to keep it from sticking in the blood. There were places that were still black from the beating the bruising had gone that deep, some of the wounds had festered and he knew that they would scar. He saw that Squall was racked with fever, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it except pray to Hyne to make Squall okay. He wished he knew what herbs Matron had used that time that Selphie had been so sick, but he didn't.

He had nightmares about that for a long time afterward. In them it was him that was being beaten again and again and he tried to be as strong as Squall had been and not cry out, but he always did.

The worst dream was when that witch had actually said those fateful words to Squall "I'll only stop when you cry out, you little bastard." Squall hadn't cried out and she had beaten the little boy to death then made him, Seifer, dig the grave. She hadn't provided a shovel, so he had to do it with his hands and it was raining and the more he dug the more the hole filled up with mud and blood. He'd wake up stifling the screams that rose from his throat, he had never told anybody what he had dreamt about.

When Squall had been released they had resumed their friendship quickly, making a vow to each other to always be friends and when they grew up they would either be heroes or knights. They had gone out to look at stars one night, this was one of his favorite times Squall would make up some of the greatest stories about the different constellations.

"Look at those two Seifer." He pointed up at two clusters of stars. "They're not only Knights but also best friends." Squall looked over at him and lowered his eyes shyly, "Just like us."

He looked over at the smaller boy, "Yep, just like us. Promise me something Squall. If I ever turn into an evil knight will you save me?"

"If you ever turn into an evil knight, I will save you. I promise you Seifer I will save you. But you have to promise me that if I ever turn evil, you have to save me."

"I promise you Squall, I will save you." He had turned thoughtful and asked, "What if we both turn evil?"

Pale sapphire eyes flashed into the night "Then the world had better look out." They had started laughing after that, making vows to each other that yes they would always be best friends no matter what. And maybe one day they would marry the two prettiest girls in all of Gaia and have beautiful children, and their children would be friends just like they were.

He had been adopted by the Mansini family and hadn't seen Squall again until they were both at Garden during their first year there. He had wanted to go over and talk to his friend but was stopped by his adoptive brother Jayson asking him what the hell he was thinking associating with an ugly skinny unwanted nobody like that.

After all the shit he had put him through over the years, Squall had still wanted him as a friend, he had told him that it had happened in the past and he had forgiven him for a long time ago. The main problem was that he couldn't forgive himself. But, he was glad that he and Squall were friends once more.

"Seifer, honey, I think the truck is warmed up now." Avalena's voice interrupted his musings. She didn't ask what he had been thinking about respecting his privacy he threw the truck into gear and roared off in the direction of the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Damn it I forgot to buy a lottery ticket again. So guess what I still don't own them. Wait that's the doorbell. Please Hyne please, be Ed McMahon. Nope it was the pizza dude. As before the DeMarco's and Lionsbane are still mine.

Reviews are welcome of course.

CHAPTER 15

For the second time in the last 48 hours Avalena DeMarco found herself at the emergency room. She was torn on being with Travis or Geoffrey being concerned for both of them. She loved all her brothers and goddess knows that she tried to love them all the same, but she had always been closer to Travis. He had always been her hero. Had been the one that had held her while she cried over the loss of their parents and did so again when she thought she had lost Squall. It was he who had help deliver Tristen, and was not only his uncle but his Godfather as well. Travis had been so happy he almost cried when she had named Tristen after him and Derek, using their middle names to name her son.

She hadn't seen Geoff in such a long time and she had been so happy to see him. He had actually surprised her when he had so readily accepted Squall. He had always been possessive in a weird way and had always said that no one was good enough for her. He was also extremely bullheaded and overprotective which he had proved when he had told her that she wasn't going with Squall to Garden and adamantly refusing to listen to reason. But she knew that nobody was happy with Geoff right now so she went in the examination room with him, leaving Travis in the loving hands of Derek.

Zell had gone back to the examination room with Avalena and Geoff so he could release the nerve pinch that he had used on Geoffrey DeMarco. As soon as Zell had released the pressure point so Geoffrey could move again he also started feeling the pain once more. The temporary relief had been a blessing and a curse the curse was the fact he couldn't move. The pain was blinding and he started screaming again. "Put it back! For Hyne's sake please put it back! Put it back I'd rather not be able to move then have to deal with this pain. HYNE! MAKE IT STOP!" He looked at his sister his brown eyes so filled with pain and pleaded, "Please Elf please make it stop."

Avalena couldn't stand seeing him like that, "Zell put it back on."

Zell nodded and quickly reapplied the nerve pinch.

Tears fell from Geoff's eyes that were a combination of pain and relief. "Thank you. Avalena you have to tell Travis that I am so sorry for what I said and for hitting him. I don't know what came over me."

Avalena rubbed his temples gently and made soothing noises at him, "You can tell him yourself Geoff."

"No. I can't. Gods and Goddesses, I want to die Elf. I can't deal with the pain. The pills I take just mask it, it hurts all the time."

Before Avalena could respond the doctor came in, she turned and saw that it was Dr. Vanhorne, "Your husband called me, on his way here and explained part of the situation to me, I have colleagues who specialize in plastic surgery as well as internal medicine. I can exam your brother and hopefully come up with a diagnosis."

While he performed his examination Avalena answered the questions that the nurse was asking about him.

"Excuse me young man, could you please remove the nerve block you put on him?" Dr. Vanhorne asked Zell.

Before Zell could do as he had been requested, Geoffrey pleaded, "No! Please no."

"Now listen I have to be able to judge how much pain you're in before I can order any more test preformed." Dr. Vanhorne explained.

"You want to know how much it hurts, why don't you come over here and let me grab your ball sack and yank it up to your nostrils. That will be mild compared to the pain I feel when I'm not blocked." Geoff barked.

Dr. Vanhorne and Zell cringed at description that had been given. "Very well Mr. DeMarco, I'm going to order that you have CAT scan and an MRI, so we can see what's going on inside your head. Miss DeMarco you and your friend will have to wait in the waiting room. As soon as the test are done I will have you come back again so you can hear the results." Dr. Vanhorne offered.

"No, please don't leave me alone Avalena."

"Geoffrey Giant, I have to wait in the waiting room. But I'll be back as soon as the tests are done."

"Can't you come with me?" He asked his voice tinged with fear.

She smiled at him and answered and gently as she could without it seeming like she was rejecting him, "I'd like to, but I need to go see how Travis is doing."

"Okay. But you will be back?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Of course I will. I promise."

"Alright."

The attendant wheeled the bed that he was on down the hall to the imaging wing of the hospital to get his tests done.

Avalena and Zell left the room to go to the waiting room. This way she could check to see how Travis was doing as well as wait for Geoffrey to get finished with his test.

Derek had gone to the examination room with Travis who had been seen immediately by one of the other attending physicians. He had been taken up to surgery after the examination so the plastic surgeon could begin the extensive reconstruction of his nose and his jaw. He was now in the waiting room and he was an emotional wreck. He found that the presence of Damon had a calming effect on him. His son wasn't nearly as upset as he was. What Derek didn't realize was that Squall and Seifer had talked the anger and fear out of Damon.

While they had been waiting they had gone outside so Seifer could smoke. He offered one of the cinnamon flavored cigarillos to Squall, "Thanks, but no thanks I don't smoke."

"I hate him! Who does that fucking asshole think he is? He better pray that my dad is okay! How dare he hit him. My dad has never deliberately hurt anybody." Damon raged and started to punch the wall.

Squall grabbed his arm to stop him, "Hitting a wall doesn't do any good except bust your knuckles up."

"How could he do that Squall? My dad didn't do anything to him. I swear to you if he isn't okay, I'll find away and I'll kill that fucking son of a bitch." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a ragged pack of cigarettes and started to light one. In his anger he had forgotten what he had told Squall earlier that he would try watching his language.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Squall reached over and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth.

Damon stepped back pulled out another cigarette and found this one snagged out of his mouth by Seifer. "What the fu…? Fine I won't smoke, does that make you happy." He turned to face Seifer, "Him I understand not wanting me to do it, but you isn't it kind of hypocritical."

"Nope! Because I'm not 11, and I didn't start until I was 16. Do you're dads know you do this?"

He knew that he didn't have to call Squall sir, but this man Seifer Almasy rippled with some of the same authority that Squall did, "No sir they don't." He frowned worriedly, wondering if Squall or Seifer would tell on him, "Honest sir, I don't so it that often. Please don't tell them."

"Look kid, my name's Seifer. Unlike our friend Squall I don't have the rank to be a sir. So go ahead and call me Seifer. About the smoking, it's not up to me or Squall to tell your dads. Just a quick question for you, why do you do it?"

"To fit in at school, some of my friends smoke." He answered honestly.

"Listen kid take it from someone who knows from experience. Don't do something to fit in because it will wind up costing you." Seifer replied.

"Alright, but could you call me Damon." He turned back to Squall wanting to finish talking to him about his dad and his Uncle Geoff. "Why did he do it Squall? I've gotten really bad headaches and I don't go around hitting people. There was no excuse for what he did to my dad."

"Damon, I don't know why he did it. I wish I did so I could tell you. About the headaches, I fully agree that there was no excuse for what he did to Travis."

Damon had never experienced anger this bad before. This morning he had been angry, but that was only because yesterday when his Uncle Zane had told him that he was adopted, he had said it with enough malice that he had thought that his fathers had deliberately hid it from him. It had never occurred to ask them when he was younger and saw that his friends had the traditional family of mom and dad why he didn't because it hadn't mattered. He had two parents who loved him. That anger was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He had never really experienced rage before. He pulled out the rest of the pack of cigarettes threw them on the ground and smashed them with his foot. "I hate him. I HATE HIM. I want to hit something or somebody."

"Then come on." Squall said and signaled him over with his gloved hands, "Not below the belt and not in the face," He didn't add that Avalena would be seriously pissed off if his face was damaged since she had the misconception that he was drop dead gorgeous. "Come on Damon, hit me if you think it will help." He cupped his hands up again and waved Damon towards him with his fingertips.

"I don't want to hit you."

"What about me Damon?" Seifer asked.

"I don't want to hit you either. I want to hit him. I want to hurt him for what he did to my dad." Damon started to shake. He wouldn't cry. His Uncle Misha had told him once that only girls cried. He didn't want Squall or Seifer to think he was weak or a sissy. So he wouldn't cry. "No! I won't do it." He held the tears back. "I won't do it. I won't cry. I am not wussy." He panted out his body still shaking with pent up emotions.

"Damon, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you less of a man or make you weak." Squall offered.

"Do you cry?" Damon spat out angrily.

Squall let out a deep breath, "Yes I do. Although to be honest with you yesterday was the first time I had actually broke down and cried in over 15 years. I had thought all my tears had dried up but I found they hadn't."

Damon turned to Seifer, "What about you?"

"It's been a long time for me, but yes I cry. Squall is right, it's not weak and it doesn't mean you're a less of a man, in fact it shows great strength of character, that you're secure enough with yourself that you can show your emotions." Seifer answered with smile.

Damon turned back to Squall his breathing was ragged, "Is it wrong for me to hate him? I used to like him, hell even love him, he was my cool Uncle Geoff, I hate him but I don't." He panted out and fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Squall's waist and started crying. "Please Squall, make my daddy be okay."

The tenderness that he thought he only had for Avalena and their son started to emerge for her nephew. He bent down and took Damon into his arms and rocked him back and forth, "Damon!" Squall said gently, "Damon I promise you that I will do everything within my power to make sure he's okay."

"Could your friend Rinoa help him?" He asked, grief causing his words to catch in his throat.

"Damon, I wish that she could, but she can't. She has to be extremely careful on how much power she uses. Today was the first time in three years that she has used magic, I'm actually a little pissed that she did. I don't want her to put a strain on her control. Every time she uses magic it weakens her resolve just a little more so she really can't afford to press how often she does it."

"Why not?"

Squall let out a long breath "Because she will become the most powerful sorceress in the world, and with that comes the threat that she would also become the most evil sorceress the world has ever known. And even though part me loves her, I would have to kill her."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I promised her I would. She made me promise that if she ever became evil that I would kill her before I let her hurt anyone." He smiled a little sadly, "That really put me in a difficult position, since I had already told her that no matter if she became the most feared and hated sorceress in the world that I would be her knight."

"I thought you were my Aunt Avalena's knight?" He sniffed back the tears.

"I am, but where I'm Rinoa's White Knight, I'm Avalena's Dark Knight." He brushed the white blond hair back from Damon' face with gloved fingertips, and gave him a half smile.

It was Seifer who put to words what both he and Damon was feeling, "That's a conflict of interest isn't it?" He had been a little shocked, when Squall had reveled that he had promised to kill Rinoa if she ever became evil. He had always known that Squall lived by a chivalrous code of ethics. The promise he had made to Rinoa showed that he was definitely a man of high moral fiber. Until he had seen him interact with Avalena and their son, he had always thought that Squall Leonhart never showed affection in public to anyone. Hell if the truth were known he had thought Squall never showed affection to any one at-tall. There were those at Garden who called him either Squall Leonheartless or the Ice Knight behind his back. At one time he had been one of them. It looked like he had a lot to learn about Squall. He had already shown that he was compassionate by the way he was interacting with Damon.

"Yes, but I see no reason why a knight can't have two different Ladies to love and protect, since a Lady can have more then one knight. I'm your Aunt Avalena's Dark Knight and she told me that she considers Seifer her Golden Knight." He answered with the same half smile, but his eyes sparkled mischievously and he lowered them half way when he added, "Besides, I thought everybody knew that one knight is never enough."

Damon missed the sexual innuendo that was in that comment but Seifer didn't and bit down on his lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing, so it came out in a snort instead. That suddenly remembered that Squall could be mischievous. Some of the comments that he had made in the last two days that had caused him to chuckle he had thought they were accidental, but hearing that comment about the knights showed him that Squall had a rather sophisticated sense of humor.

"Did I miss something?" He asked Squall.

Squall ruffled his hair and said, "I'll tell you when you're older." He saw that Damon wasn't as angry as he had been earlier, but he could tell that the young man was still worried. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes I am. I don't want to hurt anybody now. But I'm still worried about my dad." He answered honestly.

Squall looked up and saw that Derek had come into the waiting room. His face, hair and clothes were caked with Travis's blood. He pointed over Damon's shoulder "You need to go be with your other dad. Why don't you take him to the head and help him get washed up?"

Damon responded by jumping to his feet and rushing into the waiting room where his father Derek was standing looking lost.

Squall reached back and pulled out his wallet, and gave Seifer a handful of gil, "Could I get you to go to the gift shop and see if they have a shirt that will fit him and pick up a comb or brush as well."

"Not a problem my friend, and if they don't, my place isn't that far away and I know that I have something that will fit since he and I look like we're about the same height and build." Seifer answered with a smile of his own and handed the gil back to Squall. "Keep your money Squall, I'll take care of it." With that he was gone in a twirl of trench coat.

Squall entered the waiting room where he found that Damon had been unsuccessful in persuading Derek to go to the lavatory and wash up. He walked up just as an attendant asked Derek if he was all right and if he was in pain. "No I'm not alright you moronic cow. My reason for living is up in surgery right now. And no I'm not in pain." He looked over and saw Squall, "Squall could you tell this idiotic bovine that I'm not in pain. No matter what I say every five and half seconds I have someone asking me I'm alright?" he added caustically, "Do I look like I'm alright?"

"Of course you do Derek. But come let's get you washed up a little bit. So you can be handsome when your Travis gets out of surgery. That way when he wakes up he can see your gorgeous face." Squall took him firmly by the elbow and led him in the direction of the men's lavatory. "This will make you feel a lot better."

They entered the restroom and Derek saw what he looked like in the mirror, "Hyne what a hag." He walked over and started washing the blood off his face and hands. "Look at my hair. I look like a refugee from a Grunge Concert." His hair had partially come out of the braid and was spiked up in several different directions and caked down with blood in others. "This shirt is silk, do you know hard it is to get blood out of silk?"

"Would you like me to see if I can get a towel and shampoo so we can wash your hair?" Squall offered with a slight smile.

"Do what ever you think is best Squall." He answered.

Squall started to leave the men's room just as Seifer entered he was carrying a bag from the gift shop. "They actually have a nice variety of things in that shop. I got you a sweat suit, shampoo, a towel and a comb. I thought you might like to wash your hair Derek." He offered.

"Thanks Seifer." Squall replied, "Come on Derek let's get your hair washed." Seifer left the men's room and went out and joined Damon in the waiting area.

After Squall helped him wash his hair and gave him the sweat suit to change into he took the comb and started to gently comb the tangles from Derek's hair. When he had finished he quickly and efficiently braided the other mans hair and they walked back out to the waiting room. Damon had come over to where his father was and led him over to sit down so they could begin the wait for Travis to come out of surgery.

They had only been waiting about ten minutes when Avalena and Zell came out to the waiting area to give the prognosis on Geoffrey and so she could find out how things were for Travis. She walked over to where Squall was waiting, "Have you heard anything yet?"

He stood and put his arms around her and drew her close to his body. "Not yet. How's Geoff?"

"He's having a CAT scan and MRI. So they can see if there's any physical reason for his headaches or if he's just gone psychotic." All the emotional bullshit from that day had finally taken its tow on her and she started to cry. "Hold me Squall. Just hold me."

Squall picked her up and carried her over to one of the chairs so he could sit down and hold her in his lap. He knew that he could heal Travis and Geoffrey DeMarco but he was reluctant to do so in the hospital. He now knew why he hadn't thought of it at home, his emotions had been running high and his mind had been on other things. He made a promise to himself that he would definitely heal Travis DeMarco once they got him home. There was a part of him that was torn on rather to do the same for Geoffrey who had deliberately hurt Travis.

The reason why he would not use his power in to public of a forum was he knew that the world would look on him as a sorcerer and condemn him as such. Even though the powers used would come from Shiva and Griever. Shiva had always been his favorite of the Guardians and always would be. And Griever, he was the most powerful, who had powers that Squall had yet to tap in to.

Squall cradled Avalena's head against his shoulder and just held her while she cried. Each tear she shed broke his heart just a little more. He knew that it was emotional pain and the only thing he could do was comfort her, but he wished he could take it away. He had always hated to see a woman cry, with Avalena it was worse, he loved her so very much and hated to see her in pain. He started to gently massage her shoulders and made soothing noises deep in his throat, taking her chin in his other hand he tilted her face up towards his and gave her a delicate kiss on the mouth. "Here, share your pain with me." Then softly kissed her again and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

She smiled at him through the tears, "Thank you my love. I'm tired Squall, just so very tired. If I hadn't promised Geoff that I would be there when he got done with his tests, I would just curl up and go to sleep in the safe haven of your arms."

Squall pulled her in tighter against his body just as Seifer walked up with a cardboard carrying case that held four steaming cups of coffee. He offered it to Squall and Avalena who each took a cup with a grateful smile, "Thanks Seif, this is really thoughtful." Squall said his smile turning sad, since he was still concerned about Avalena.

"Shh, don't tell anyone. I have this reputation of being an insensitive prick." Seifer replied with a smile, "I ask Zell to check about the possibility of getting a private waiting room for us." He turned and walked over to where Damon and Derek where sitting and gave one of the cups of coffee to Derek and removed a can of Rockola Cola from his trench coat pocket and handed it to Damon. He took the last cup of coffee for himself and went to sit well away from everyone else. He wanted to be alone in his thoughts for a while.

"Great! Just great Almasy, first of all you fall in love with a girl who leaves you for Squall Leonhart. Now you find yourself falling for a girl who's totally sprung on him. But it's really not hard to fall in love Avalena DeMarco. Okay maybe I'm not falling totally in love with her that way but I really do like her a lot and part of me does love her." He took a drink of the hot black liquid.

"Now Rinoa that was a quandary, they had gone out for coffee and had talked for hours but not once had they spoken about how they felt about each other. Yeah, sure they had talked about the part of the past and she had forgiven him for all the crap that had happened with Adel and Ultimecia and for what he had said to her when he had stormed out of Cid Kramer's office. They had also talked about Avalena and Squall. She had said that she was happy for them but he knew that part of her mourned the lost love she had for Squall Leonhart. They really hadn't talked about the future and not once had they talked about if they still loved each other or not."

He looked over to where Squall was tenderly holding Avalena. Squall knew exactly what his woman needed from him at that given moment and was giving it to her. He smiled sadly he remembered that when he and Rinoa had first gotten together it had been like that. Hyne he had loved her. The problem was he wasn't entirely certain if he still felt the same way nor did he know how she felt.

Last night he had to fight to keep from reaching across the table grabbing her and kissing her to see how deep his feelings still ran. He had wanted to take her to the nearest hotel and make love to her and kiss her until she couldn't remember Squall's lovemaking or his kisses. True, he had several girlfriends before Rinoa and after her he freely admitted he had turned into a womanizing prick. He knew about Squall's reputation at Garden. Cristos, the girls talked about him like he had invented fucking and that he was the most amazing piece of ass they had ever had. From what he had heard, Squall's conquests had been legion, and he had wanted to break that record, so far his number was well into triple digits. About Squall that information was kept well hidden from most of the instructors, but there were a few that knew about it like Quistis Trepe.

Was he still jealous of Squall Leonhart? Part of him was, he saw what Squall had with Avalena and he wanted the same thing with Rinoa. He would never admit it but he wished that he had been her first. He looked down and saw that his coffee cup was empty and rose from where he was sitting to go and get more.

"Yo, Almasy sorry it took so long, they're sitting up a room for us with drinks and sandwiches. They weren't going to at first until one of the nurses recognized me as get this a 'member of the DeMarco party.' Since when did going to the ER constitute as a party? What a twidiot! Anyway they sent me to get you all and gave me a pager that they'll beep when they have any news."

"Thanks Zell. By the way what's a twidiot?" Seifer asked.

"One part twit plus one part idiot equals twidiot." Zell answered and went to inform the others.

Squall rose from where he was sitting still holding Avalena against him. Derek and Damon also regained their feet and followed Zell down a short hallway to where there was a private room sat up for them with the coffee and sandwiches as well as a variety of soft drinks and bottled water. At least the chairs were more comfortable in this room and they all partook of the coffee, soft drinks, and water but only Zell ate the sandwiches.

Avalena had finally stopped crying and was just nestled against Squall's shoulder. She didn't guilty that she hadn't come to the hospital with Misha. He was the author of his own misery. She would make sure to send him flowers and a get-well card and probably come and visit him in the next couple of days.

What had happened to Travis was in no way his fault, and Geoffrey, she really didn't know which she wanted more, something physical or something mental. She looked around the room and saw that Derek and Damon had also stopped crying and just looked desolate. Zell was eating sandwich after sandwich washing them down with soda. She glanced up at Squall, who had also been watching the other people in the room he was relieved that Avalena had finally stopped crying and had drank a couple of bottles of water to hydrate herself. He whispered down to her, "When Zell is nervous or anxious he eats."

She nodded understanding, but she knew that even if she were hungry, if she ate she'd vomit. Reaching forward she poured herself a cup of coffee, she looked over to were Seifer was sitting, he was looking at her and smiling took out his flask, and indicated her cup of coffee. She smiled and nodded yes, he pulled his long muscular body out of the chair and walked over to where she was, and poured a liberal amount in her cup, "It's not brandy is it?"

Seifer tried not to laugh but couldn't. He burst out laughing, "No kitten it's not brandy." He finished with a smile, "If you must know it's a very good Timber Cognac and before anybody gets the wise ass idea, no I haven't been drinking, since I know I'll probably be driving later. Now if everybody will excuse me please, I'm going to go smoke." He finished with an easy smile and walked towards the door.

Squall leaned down and kissed her on the neck so Zell, Damon or Derek wouldn't overhear him when he asked, "Kitten?"

She turned and brushed his lips with hers, "He says I'm pretty, soft, and cuddly but my claws are needle sharp. Honey you're not jealous are you it's just a nickname."

"No, I'm not jealous. I was just curious, he is right you are all pretty, soft, cuddly, and your claws are most definitely needle sharp." He added with a wicked smile, "I have the scratch marks on my back to prove it." And ran the tip of his tongue discretely over her lips.

Avalena blushed bright pink, "Squall, behave yourself."

"I thought I was, you're the one that mentioned claws." He replied innocently.

Seifer stepped out into the late evening air, and pulled out one of the cinnamon flavored cigarillos that he loved, he lit up and inhaled. Exhaling he whispered into the night, "Alright up there, I know I'm not that much of a praying man, and I really don't have any right asking you for anything. But could you please make sure that Travis, Geoffrey, and the other one are okay. It would hurt Avalena, Derek, and Damon if something happened to them. I don't want to see her cry anymore, and I know for a fact that Squall doesn't want to either." Seifer paused and took another long drag and continued, "About Squall, you knew that I had always wanted him for a friend, and now I have him as one again. Thank you for that and thanks for Rinoa too." Seifer finished his prayer and continued to smoke.

He walked over and hopped up on the wall where he continued his earlier musings. He would never admit it out loud but he was a little frightened, what if Rinoa didn't feel the same way about him? He knew that he would go on, but damn it, he wanted a family. He wanted to come home and have his children run up to him and say "I love you daddy." He wanted to be able to sit and cuddle with his wife and children. He wanted what Squall had. He was truly thankful that he had Squall Leonhart for a friend again. Squall was what he wanted to be. He was a man of honor and integrity he was a man that no matter what the consequences he wouldn't sacrifice his principals. He was a man that would keep his promises, even if they seemed insignificant to the outside world. He was proud, loyal and he was courageous and he hadn't had to damn his soul to hell to gain power. But mostly Squall had love, he had the love of one of the most fantastic women that Hyne had ever given breath to, he had the love of his son, his father and his friends.

"No! I'm not going to start feeling that way again, you son of a bitch. I am not going to be jealous of him. Do you hear me? I will not! That's what damned me to spend eternity in hell instead of paradise, my jealousy. I will not feel that way again, I know that I can never be him, but I can try my damnedest to have the life I want, because I am Seifer and Squall is Squall." He vowed to himself. Finishing his cigarillo he jumped off the wall put the butt in the ashtray and went back inside to rejoin his friends. He felt great, if the truth were known he felt better then he had in years.

When Seifer walked into the private waiting room the door squeaking and the pager going off caused four of the rooms five occupants to jump. The noises hadn't phased Squall, who had taught himself at a young age to never let them see you flinch. Derek reached for it and saw the name Geoffrey DeMarco on it, he frowned and handed it to Avalena, "It's for you."

Squall unwound his arms from around Avalena and sat her to her feet "Do you want me to come with you Avalena?"

"No it's okay, I'm finished with my hysterics. Hyne I hate crying you must think I'm terribly weak." She smiled at him, "I'm am probably going to need Zell though." She smiled over at Zell Dincht and indicated that he should follow her out of the room.

After they left the room, Squall said to the closed door, "No Avalena, I don't think you're weak. You are one of the strongest women I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Many thanks go out to everyone who has read this there is more to come.

CHAPTER 16

Avalena and Zell arrived at the examination room that Geoffrey had been in earlier, he had just being wheeled back in from having the CAT scan and MRI done. When he saw her, a relieved smile crossed his face. "You came back."

"I promised you that I would." She returned his smile.

"They won't tell me what's wrong Elf." He said his voice was worried.

Before Avalena could reply Dr. Vanhorne and his colleague a middle-aged man by the name of Dr. Romanski came into the room. Dr. Vanhorne made the introductions and told them he needed to go complete his rounds.

"Mr. DeMarco, in the test that were ran on you we found a growth on your left temporal lobe. Fortunately we found it fairly early and will be able to remove it with laser surgery. Unfortunately we have to wait for two weeks to perform the surgery to give your body time to purge the opiates that you've been taking."

"Opiates?" Avalena asked unbelievably.

"Yes Miss DeMarco your brother is addicted to them, when the lab ran up his blood work we found a high concentration of them."

"Then you can damn well run them again, I don't drugs. I'm smarter then that." Geoffrey snarled. He tried to rise from the table completely forgetting that he couldn't move.

"Mr. DeMarco, I can assure that our lab didn't make any mistakes. Right now you are showing classic signs of a habitual user who is going through the early signs of withdrawal. Don't even bother saying that its Mr. Travis DeMarco, his blood work was done before yours was." Dr. Romanski explained, in a tone like he was speaking to a child.

"Weren't you listening to me? _I do not use drugs_. You can ask anyone who knows me I have an occasional drink, but other then that nothing. So you can get that fucking vampire back in here and have her suck out another pint of my blood and have the lab run the goddamn test again. You tell him Avalena, you tell him that I don't do drugs." He tried to bring his hand up to rub his forehead, but still couldn't move because of the nerve pinch that Zell had applied.

"Excuse me Dr. Romanski, but my if brother says that he doesn't use drugs, then he doesn't. So perhaps your lab did make a mistake." Avalena offered. She was really baffled, true they had all experimented a little with them, but with the exception of Zane and Misha none of them continued to use. "Please redo your test, there was a Misha DeMarco that was seen earlier today, perhaps those lab results are his and not Geoffrey's."

Dr. Romanski smiled down at her, "Miss DeMarco, the blood test not only shows the opiates but his white blood cell count is at an astounding level." He explained in the simplest terms he could think of treating her like she was retarded or a child. It was a good thing she was beautiful and could rely on her looks, for she obviously didn't have a brain in that pretty little head.

"Why won't anybody listen to me?" Geoffrey yelled.

Dr. Romanski turned to the bed, "Mr. DeMarco your sister told the admitting nurse that you were taking medication for your headaches, but didn't know what it was. Could you provide me with that information."

"Yeah sure I was in Esthar about two years ago when these damned headaches started and went to see a Dr. Odine, who prescribed me Opitricidone, and it worked. But then no matter if I took it or not I still got the headaches. It was always worse when I forgot to take it. When it stopped working altogether I called and ask him if there was something else he could give me and he upped the dosage." Geoffrey explained.

When Geoffrey had said the name of the medication was Opitricidone, Dr. Romanski was shocked, that was something that was usually prescribed for patients who were dying it was the highest form of an opiate that was available legally. "Mr. DeMarco do you know what the main ingredient in Opitricidone is?"

"No."

"Opiates, Mr. DeMarco, so it seems like you were taking them, even though you had no knowledge of it. What I don't understand is why this Dr. Odine would do something like that. Anyone in the medical profession would know better." He was suspicious of the big blonde man now, "Are you sure you didn't obtain it illegally?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Romanski, I've had dealings with Dr. Odine in the past, the man is a total nutcase. Laguna told me that he was ran out of Esthar last year for his radical experimentation on post war victims. He didn't go into gruesome detail but did say that part of the shit that Odine did went way beyond cruel and unusual treatment. Laguna said that when he and Kiros were POWs the torture that they went through wasn't even close to what Odine did to these victims that went to him for treatment. Laguna also told me that Odine's excuse was he was trying to shock these people out of being traumatized by the past. So if Geoffrey DeMarco says that Odine gave him opiates, I believe him." Zell stated.

"Who's this Laguna that you kept referring to and how could he possible know so much about Dr. Odine. Sounds more like the ramblings of a disgruntled patient." Dr. Romanski retaliated snidely.

"Laguna Loire, President of Esthar. I don't believe that President Loire is a disgruntled patient." Zell replied curtly.

Dr. Romanski was impressed he wondered how a skate punk could possible know the President of Esthar. Looking down his nose at Zell he asked in a condescending voice, "How do you know President Loire?"

"I don't see how my knowing Laguna has anything to do with Geoffrey DeMarco. You wanted to know how he became addicted to opiates and your question had been answered." Zell replied he had seen the look that Romanski had given him. He has grown used to them. He liked his clothes and spiked hair. He even liked his tattoo, his butt still hurt when he thought about the whipping he had got from his mom. How she had cried and said that he had ruined his baby face. He never argued with his ma about his baby face, the main reason he had gotten the tattoo done was to hide the acne scars that he had on that side of his face. If you looked really close could you see the tiny white scars that were cleverly hidden by the black ink. He wasn't a skate punk, yeah he had tried it, but it really wasn't up to his liking he kept falling off the board and inevitably wind up landing on his ass.

What he really liked and excelled at was martial arts. He had trained in all the martial art programs that Garden had to offer which was why he knew about the nerve blocks. He liked the fact that he didn't have to rely on a weapon he could just go in and kick ass. The only one that he hadn't mastered yet was Shinzu. He was a second degree Master in Shinzu where Squall was working on his fifth.

He knew 'the ass kicking' wasn't why Squall had taken Shinzu. Shinzu required a quiet discipline, which was something he hadn't quite mastered yet, but Squall had, each move was a quiet study of techniques. He had always admired that Squall could sit and actually meditate for the required hour before the physical aspect of training came in to effect. When he tried to do it, he would start to daydream or would fall asleep. When he did fall asleep, Sensei Sinji would come up and knock him in the back of the head to wake him up.

He had always enjoyed watching Squall work out. He was so precise and graceful in his moves. He remembered that day they had been sparring. Squall had a done a scissors kick followed by a roundhouse. He had started fucking around and jumped right into the finishing end of the roundhouse, and had wound up getting kicked in the face, the force of the kick had come close to dislocating his jaw and chipped one of his front teeth, which had since been capped. Even though the accident was his fault it was Squall who had gone to the corner of the mat sat cross-legged and bowed his head in disgrace. Sensei had tried to reassure Squall that it hadn't been his fault. But Squall had been vehement that he should have had better control.

He also knew that Sensei had taught Squall about fighting blind. Sensei had actually blindfolded Squall and made him rely on his other senses to block kicks and punches that were thrown at him. Many bruises later and Squall had actually been able to start parrying the kicks and punches and did so with ease now.

He had gone on a run with Squall once and only once to see what he had found so intriguing about it. He had tried to make small talk but found that Squall had appeared to shut everything out he hadn't joined him on a run again.

He was snapped out of his musings when heard Dr. Romanski address him again.

"Young man, I want you to undo whatever you did to him so I can see exactly how much pain he's in." Dr. Romanski addressed him in the same tone that he had used earlier.

"Fine but consider yourself warned, if he yanks your ball sack up to your nostrils don't blame me." He replied and walked over to the bed.

"Please Zell, no." Geoffrey pleaded, and would have grabbed the younger man's hand if he could have moved. "This is the first time in a long time that I haven't been in pain."

"Zell is it, if you do not remove that nerve block I will have you thrown out of this hospital."

"Fine, good luck finding someone who can remove the nerve blocks I put on. You can call somebody else in who knows about blocks but since they won't know which ones I used they could wind up crippling or killing him. You heard him, he is without pain right now, after he is admitted to your rehab ward I'll release enough of it so he can get up and move around without assistance. But the pain will stay blocked until he has at least had a chance to get the drugs worked out of his system."

"Miss DeMarco do you actually agree with him?" Dr. Romanski asked her in the same tone of voice and gave her that same smile he had used earlier.

"I want the best possible treatment for my brother, but I happen to agree with Zell, I think that removing the nerve block completely would be detrimental to his physical and mental health." Avalena replied she had missed the way he had talked to her earlier and had also missed the look. She didn't miss them this time, it always made her angry when people did that to her, treated her like some empty-headed arm ornament.

"Now Miss DeMarco you don't seem to understand." He responded his eyes had moved from her face to her chest, where they remained glued on her breasts.

"I understood but I don't think my breasts did." She said sarcastically.

His eyes snapped back up to her face, "What?"

"You heard what I said!" She replied. Opening her big golden amber eyes as wide as they would go without them tearing up and let her mouth gape open a little bit in awe. "I didn't get no proper learnin' in school and if you use smaller words I might be able to understand. You bein' so smart and all."

Zell spun around and covered his mouth so Romanski couldn't see the fact that he was trying to keep from laughing. He glanced over and saw that Geoffrey DeMarco was having trouble holding back his laughter as well. Since he couldn't move he didn't have the benefit of using his hand to cover his mouth so he ground his lips together.

"Are you mocking me young lady?"

"Why yes I am and I didn't have to go through eight years of medical school to realize it. How dare you speak to me in such a condescending way, if I hadn't understood what you meant I would have asked for you to explain it to me." Avalena replied pertly. "Right now we need to decide the best course of care for my brother." She pivoted and took the three steps over to the bed. She brushed her hand down Geoff's cheek. "What do you want done Geoff, do you want Zell to remove it enough so you can get up and move around or do you want it gone completely?" She smiled at him.

"Will you come back and see me?" He asked the worry showing in his eyes.

"Of course I will, you silly giant. Which do you want Geoff?"

"I can't handle the pain Elf, but I would like to be able to move." He replied.

"Very well, once you're up in rehab I'll have Zell remove the nerve block that's keeping you immobile."

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Could you give us a few minutes please?" She asked Zell and Doctor Romanski. After the two men had left the room, she continued, "Geoff, I love you, but I need to spend sometime with Squall. Derek and Travis were going to take Tristen for a couple of days, but I don't foresee that happening for awhile, so I was going to check with Squall about Laguna taking him instead. Please understand, I love him and I need to be with him again. I've missed talking to him, listening to music with him, reading to him or having him read to me, or just enjoying the quietness of each other's company." She gazed down at her brother.

"I've missed us getting up half an hour before dawn and going and watching the sunrise together. I've missed dancing in the rain with him and of course I've missed making love with him. I love my son and my brothers, but I need more then the five and half minutes of alone time that I have gotten with Squall. I want at least 48 hours of alone time with him, no telephone or other outside interference. Please try to understand how very much he means to me and how very much I love him. You know the love I have for him doesn't detract what I have for you or our brothers." She finished softly.

"I can't remember how long you said that you and he were separated." Geoffrey replied with a halfhearted smile. This was his little sister openly talking about making love to a man that wasn't her husband. That still bothered him quite a bit and once he got out of the hospital and was fully recovered he would make sure that Squall. What the hell was his last name? Leonhart that was it, Squall Leonhart would marry Avalena if he wanted to keep his protruding body parts intact, well one particular body part. Before he could make comment on that she answered his question.

"Until two days ago it had been almost five and half years since I had seen him." She replied with a sad smile.

"That's a long time. I'm going to ask you this one time only Avalena, has he ever hurt you. You know physically?"

"No, he hasn't hurt me." She replied honestly, she was seriously hoping that this conversation wasn't going in that particular direction.

"How could he not? Holy Hyne Avalena, you are so tiny and he's huge. I saw him Avalena, Travis and I saw him when he tore his fly open, I thought I was well hung with…"

She turned bright red, she was embarrassed not only for herself but also for Squall she said, "Geoffrey this is a conversation that I really don't feel comfortable having with one of my brothers. But I can tell you that he doesn't hurt me." She added to herself only loves me nice and long and yes he has hurt me but it hurt so good. She knew that she couldn't say that, Geoffrey wouldn't understand. She continued, "Please Geoff, I'm begging you please don't say anything to Squall about seeing him. It would embarrass him." She knew that she would never have to mention the incident to Travis, he was discreet and wouldn't say anything to anyone especially Squall or her.

"Very well Elf I won't say anything to him."

"Now I'm going to have Dr. Romanski take you up to Rehab and have Zell go too, I will come up and see you before I go home, but I need to go see how Travis is doing now." She said with a smile and started towards the door.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What would Squall have done if he would have been in here? You know when that doctor treated you like that."

"Nothing. He wouldn't have had to and that's nothing at all against Zell, people see him and have a preconceived notion about him. If it had been Squall, Doctor Romanski would have seen that I was with a man who commanded respect and treated me with it. Now I really do have to go." She walked back over to the bed gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, turned and left the room.

Dr. Romanski and Zell were waiting in the hallway and she walked over to them and told them that Geoff was ready to go up to rehab now. She left that area of the hospital, and went back to the private waiting room. When she arrived she immediately saw that Derek and Damon were gone.

Squall rose from where he was sitting and walked over to her "He got out of recovery about 15 minutes ago and has been admitted. Derek asked me to bring you up to his room when you got back." He smiled at her, and then over at Seifer, "We'll be back soon, could you please wait for Zell?" Seifer waved them out indicating that it was no problem. Squall looped his arm around her shoulders and she looped an arm around his waist and let him lead her to the elevator and up to Travis's room.

When they arrived they found that he was heavily drugged and very groggy. His nose was bandaged, his jaw had been wired shut and the underside of his eyes was discolored from the bruising. When they walked in Travis saw her and even in the drugged state managed a smile for her. Just like he had managed for the two most important men in his life a mere 10 minutes before.

She walked over to him leaned down and ran her fingers gently down his cheek. "I was so worried about you Travis."

"How'th Gleff?" He asked. Hyne it hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to smile, and he wondered what else it was going to hurt to do. "Thorry about Triththen." He managed to say before he was racked with another bought of pain even though they had enough painkillers pumping through him to drop a pack of rampaging dragons.

Avalena gently brushed the damp golden curls off his forehead "Geoff is fine and don't give it another thought about Tris. You just hurry up and get better." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She couldn't tell him what she had told Geoffrey about not only needing to be with Squall but also wanting to be with him for the next 48 hours, without any interruptions. This was Travis, her favorite brother and her hero. He had blown off going to do a command performance so he could hold her while she cried her heart out when she had thought that Squall was dead. She couldn't do any less for him she knew that Squall would understand. "Goodnight dear heart, I need to go tell Geoff goodnight, but I'll be back to see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Travis grabbed her arm, and shook his head no he knew the pain would be incredible if he tried to tell her. So he pointed at Squall and indicated that he come over to the bed with a wave of his hand. When Squall arrived at the bedside he released Avalena's hand and took Squall's and placed it on top of hers. He tried to smile but it hurt too much. He looked down at his wrist and found that his watch was gone, that caused him to frown. Where was his watch? Then he saw that his ring was gone to.

"Travis, my dearling I have them." Derek said when he saw his life mates' distress. He knew instinctively what Travis had been looking for.

"Two dayth, Lagunath take Triththen two dayth Abalena Quall together." He finished and it only hurt a little this time to talk, he frowned again. He really did sound like the lisping faggot that his brother had accused him of being. He was once again bombarded with the thoughts on if Geoffrey actually felt that way or not. He turned his head and fought the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

The tears alarmed Derek, "Dearling, are you alright? Please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

Damon had come over to the side of the bed where Squall and Avalena were, he heard what his father's didn't, "I want us to be here for them tomorrow. I know Travis told us to have Laguna take Tristen for a couple of days. But I happen to really like this particular brother of yours so I think we can delay our reunion for a while longer." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it and nibbled on her fingers, "Besides I'm not an oversexed satyr that can't control myself. Well this afternoon I was, but that was an exception. Besides you just happened to replace my rage with the sweeter emotions of passion and lust. And just because we're coming back tomorrow, that doesn't mean that I can't make love with you tonight if you want me to, because believe me I want to." He finished just as softly as he had started.

"I want you too Squall, after we leave here, I want to go home and have you make love with me for the rest of the night, then I want us to go watch the sunrise together." She pulled their hands down to her mouth and returned the nibbling kisses that he had given her.

He whispered against her ear. "I used to wonder why I liked getting up early and going out and watching the sunrise. Now I know that we used to do that and we enjoyed so many of them, I love the fact that our place is near the ocean. I just wish I could take you down to the beach and make love with you while the sun rises around us, like I did when we spent those two weeks in Deling. I remember making love with you and watching those beautiful colors play across the water and then come and dance along our skin. Caressing us with warm fingers, while the cool water lapped around us. Thanks to that kiss, I remember it all now Avalena." He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Damon turned pink when he overheard what they were talking about. He saw how in love they were and he thought it was damn unfair that they couldn't have at least one night to do what they wanted to do. But what could he do? Wait a minute he would ask Seifer. He would know what to do. After all he and his Uncle Squall were friends now. That shocked him a little bit. When had he started referring to Squall as his uncle? That's right. It had been when his Aunt Avalena had left the waiting room to go and check on Uncle Geoff.

He had thought about the events of the day and how his other uncles had behaved, not only today but in the past as well. He was telling the truth when he had told Squall that they had the tendency to treat him like a little kid. Yeah he knew he was still a kid, but not a freaking baby. Squall hadn't talked down to him or anything like that he had treated him like he was a young man. He had thought it was totally awesome when he had beaten the living shit out of Uncle Misha. Uncle Misha, he recognized the type, he thought might was equal to right, but he was nothing but a big bully. He wouldn't refer to him as Uncle Squall until he asked if it was okay. He didn't want to offend him. "Aunt Avalena, I'm going to get something to drink, will you tell my dads I'll be right back?"

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, "I certainly will Damon."

"Thanks." He returned her hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Damon left the room at a sedate pace, when he got out into the hallway he glanced around and saw that there was no one around, so he took off hell bent for leather to the elevator. He figured he had about 10 minutes before they would start wondering where he was. When he got to the elevator he saw that the stairwell was right next to it and quickly calculated the fact he would have to wait for it to arrive and then to get back down to the first floor. If there were any other stops that would cause delays. He took the stairs and was down on the first floor within two and half minutes. Exiting the stairwell, he saw that Seifer was outside talking on his cell phone. He slowed down to a brisk walk and went out to join him.

Seifer saw Damon dash out of the stairwell and saw him slow. When he had originally seen him he had thought something had gone wrong. But when the kid had slowed down he knew that his earlier assumption had been wrong and he had almost hung up on Rinoa because of it. He had called out to Avalena's to let them know what was going on. "No I'm not sure when were going to back. I'll talk to you later." Then clicked the phone shut, "Hey Damon what's up?" He asked.

"Um I have something to ask you, it's kind of a favor." He started blushing almost immediately. "It's about Squall and my Aunt Avalena. You knew that my dads were going to take Tristen for a couple of days so they could," He had gone from light pink to crimson in just a few short sentences. Who was he kidding Seifer was going to laugh at him. "Never mind." He turned and started to walk back into the hospital.

Seifer had seen him turn that bright red and knew that he was referring to Avalena and Squall making love. It had seemed like Damon had really wanted to talk about something, but had abruptly stopped. He remembered when he was about that age and he had asked his old man about sex. He had been really nice about it and was telling him about the different variations of sex when his brother Jayson walked in. Jayson had laughed at him later and had tormented the living shit out of him for weeks afterwards.

He had been so embarrassed, and it was worse when Jayson told all his friends about it and they had all laughed at him too. That was it, the kid was afraid that he would laugh at him. "Damon, come here. What did you want to talk about?" He wanted to offer a friendly smile but figured that the kid might think he was laughing at him.

"Do you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?" At the nod of yes Damon DeMarco continued, "Well my dads were going to take Tristen for a couple of days so Squall and my Aunt Avalena could have some time together. I really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Squall told her that he wanted to make love with her tonight and again in the morning while the sun was coming up. It's not fair Seifer if I were older I'd go and watch Tristen myself so they could have their reunion."

"I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Squall and Avalena about my watching Tristen for them, and if you'd like to help or you just need a break away from the hospital you can come to my place, I live about two blocks away." He offered.

"You'd do that? Why?"

"Because your Aunt Avalena is one of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, I adore Tristen, makes me wish I had a house full of the little ankle biters myself, and she and Squall are my friends." Seifer answered.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"What's an oversexed satyr? Squall said that he wasn't one and I wondered what it meant. "

"What it basically means is that a man is incredibly lecherous and has an exceptional sex drive." Seifer answered, but thought "Yeah keep telling yourself that Leonhart. You might not be a satyr now, but before you got with Rinoa you were giving new definitions to words like libertine and rake." He had been studying in the library and had gone to check the spelling of a word in the dictionary the book was open at the S section. By the word 'stud' someone had taped a picture of Squall Leonhart.

"Why does he think he's only okay looking?"

The question had caught him off guard, "What?"

"Why does he think he's only okay looking?"

"Because he was told for years that he was ugly." Seifer answered him honestly. One thing that he was proud of himself for was that he had never said Squall was ugly. He thought that his looks were striking, with his rich dark coffee bean hair and pale blue eyes. Even when they were at the orphanage and that Hillside bitch had said that Squall was ugly he had never thought that. He hoped that she was burning in hell. At Garden while a lot of the kids got massive acne breakouts Squall had been one of the lucky ones to never have so much as a pimple. He supposed that Hyne was being merciful since Squall's back was scarred from the numerous beatings he had taken at the orphanage.

"Why would someone say something like that?"

"Because the people that told him that were jealous or just plain mean." He had seen how Damon's whole demeanor would change when he talked about Squall or was around him. His shoulders would square just a little more and he would stand up taller, with his feet braced slightly apart imitating the military stance that Squall used so casually that it seemed second nature to him. Seifer recognized hero worship when he saw it. At least Damon DeMarco had picked a good hero to emulate, unlike his that had not only been a fucking bully but also a major disappointment.

Before he could ask that inevitable question Seifer answered him, "No I never said he was ugly. Come on Damon your folks are probably wondering where you are. Don't worry about Squall and Avalena having some time together. I'll make sure they do."

"Thanks." Damon replied with an easy smile.

While Damon had been gone Avalena and Squall talked a little more with Derek and Travis. "Don't even argue with me about this Lady Gorgeous, you and your Dark Knight deserve time together. Please have Laguna take Tristen for a couple of days. And when Travis starts feeling better we will be more then glad to take the little imp off your hands for as long as you need." Derek said.

"Derek, I need to be here for him. He has been there for me so many times." She replied.

Derek walked around the bed and hugged her and said, "I know that. But you know as well as I do that he will lay there and pout, because he will feel responsible for ruining your reunion with Squall."

"Nonsense he's a DeMarco, and we don't pout." Avalena retorted.

"Fine then he'll brood and turn positively gloomy." He shuddered dramatically.

Squall glanced over at Travis, who despite the fact that he was in pain managed to smile then he laughed which caused him to cry in pain and started coughing. Squall picked up the pitcher of water and poured a glass of the cool liquid and placed a straw in it for Travis. He absently brushed Derek and Avalena aside and went over and helped Travis sit up resting his right arm around his shoulders and holding the glass with his left hand. "Do you need another glass of water?" He asked. After Travis had finished the first glass.

Travis shook his head no, "Thamk you Quall."

"It's no big deal." And laid him gently back down on the bed. He walked back over to Avalena, and grasped her hand in his, "Now you should try and get some rest, Avalena and I will see you tomorrow." Before Derek could respond he had led Avalena out of the room in the direction of the elevators.

"I need to go up and tell Geoff goodnight, would you like to join me?" Avalena asked Squall as they waited for the elevator.

"Of course." He replied with an easy smile and the two of them walked towards the elevator.

After they had said their goodnights to Geoffrey they went back downstairs and left the hospital to return home.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Woohoo I did it. I remembered to buy a lottery ticket and I won! I WON! SO now they're mine all mine. Wait what was that one of my muses just informed me that the $2.00 that I won wasn't enough to buy them. Damn it. Oh well better luck next time. So I guess I still don't own them. And believe me I was looking forward to pimping Zell out. But I do still own the DeMarco's and the name Lionsbane.

Warning: Lemon ahead.

CHAPTER 17

"I'm kidnapping your son tomorrow." Seifer said from behind the wheel, as they drove into the night.

Squall was holding Avalena against his shoulder where she had fallen asleep. "Excuse me?" Squall questioned him.

"I said that I was kidnapping your son." Seifer said again.

"I heard you the first time Seifer. What do you mean you're kidnapping my son?"

Seifer smiled into the darkness, "What I mean is that you and Avalena need sometime alone and that I'm more then willing to take Tristen for as long as you need so you can have that time."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Squall asked a little bemused.

"Of course. He's a great kid Squall, and it's like I told Damon earlier, makes me wish I had a house full of them myself. But if you don't feel comfortable with me taking him, I do understand after all the history we have together." Seifer finished despondently

"Stop the truck." Squall ordered.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"Stop the god damned truck this instant." Squall ordered again this time a little more harshly.

Seifer slammed on the brakes, the action jerked Zell awake. He had fallen asleep in the back seat. "I'm up ma." He said groggily. Then remembering where he was, "Hey why are we stopped?"

Squall eased away from Avalena and said softly, "I'll be right back. Go back to sleep sweetheart." She was stirring from her own sleep.

He got out of the door on the passengers side closed it and crossed over to the drivers side yanked the door open and hauled Seifer out of the truck and closed that door as well. "What the fuck do you mean if I'm not comfortable with you taking Tristen? You're one of the people that I would actually trust with the welfare of my son. Seifer the past is the past, I already told you that I forgave you for it. You need to forgive yourself, and get on with your life. The reason I didn't answer you on your 'kidnapping' Tristen tomorrow, was that Avalena and I already told Travis that we would be going back to the hospital and visiting him for a while."

"And it is something I need to talk to Avalena about. I'm positive she's not going to have any objections. Seif I appreciate the gesture and Avalena will too. But there are Tristen's feelings to consider as well." Squall said then added with a smile, "Although I don't really see a problem for some reason known only to him he is quite taken with you."

Seifer now understood why Squall hadn't replied right away about him taking Tristen. He had wanted to ask Squall one particular question for the better part of not only that day but also the day before, "How?"

"How what?" Squall asked confused.

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"I told you this yesterday Seifer, I was ready to quit. Look in the truck." He waited until Seifer had complied, "You see her Seifer? Avalena helped me, I know I always had the qualities that I have now, but I had been told so many times that I was worthless and I didn't matter and that nobody would ever love me. I believed it. I had built a stronghold around myself to hide the fact that I was vulnerable and I thought that nobody could penetrate it. I had buried my heart so deep in a fortress of ice I had just stopped caring about everything. She taught me to care Seifer and she taught me how to love not just others but myself as well. With the ability to love came the ability to forgive and heal. The stronghold, she had blown it to smithereens. The ice that had encased my heart had melted away. That's why I was so devastated when I had to leave her."

"Before whenever I was hurt, I would retreat to my lair, lick my wounds and put another stone in the fortress that I could hide behind. It was gone Seifer. It was smashed beyond repair. Or at least I thought it was, until that bitch Kadowaki twisted my memories around. All I knew was that for some reason I didn't want to be hurt again." Squall explained softly.

"Seifer if you want any chance at happiness and love you have to forgive yourself for what happened in the past. Please, you have to stop despising and hating yourself. You were as much as a victim as I was. That doesn't make you weak it makes you stronger. It shows that you can survive. If you remember correctly Jayson and his cronies tormented the shit out of me my first few years at Garden. No, he never raped me and I was never sent to Cid for one of his 'special' punishments. But we were both victims. Yes it was in different ways, but we were still victims. Seifer it wasn't your fault!" He stopped when he saw the humiliation on Seifer's handsome face. "Sweet Goddess! You blame yourself! Don't you?"

Seifer looked away from the truck to where Squall was standing in front of him. The degradation he felt was apparent in his features, "Yes!" He spat bitterly, "I blame myself! Are you fucking satisfied now?" He shoved past Squall and took off running.

Squall swore violently and ran after him, catching up with him quickly, he did a flying leap and tackled Seifer to the ground, he flipped him over and sat in the middle of his chest "You know something Almasy that's what your problem is. You run, every time something doesn't go your way or something is said that you don't like you run away." He scowled down at him.

Seifer put his hands in the middle of Squall's chest and shoved him off, both men leapt to their feet, Seifer snarled back, "Yeah maybe I do, but I'm not…" He couldn't finish saying it. He couldn't admit that he didn't think that he was as strong as Squall. He turned and started to stalk away but stopped abruptly and turned around with a snarl on his lips when he heard Squall utter one single word.

"Pussy!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard what I called you. Big badass Seifer Almasy, who used to call Zell a chicken wuss, is a pussy. At least Zell could never be accused of being" he paused for dramatic effect, "a pussy." Squall sneered contemptuously. He honestly didn't feel that way about Seifer, but knew that unless he did something to really piss him off he would run and keep running. "Come on prove it to me Almasy, prove to me that you're not a pussy."

"Shut the fuck up Leonhart."

"Or what? Gonna run some more?"

"SHUT UP!" Seifer bellowed. His hand clenched around Hyperion's hilt.

"Then come on Seifer prove it to me, show me your not afraid. Show me your not afraid to care about someone other then yourself you self-centered arrogant prick. Show me that you can love yourself. Because believe me Seifer you can't truly love someone else until you learn to love yourself. Show me that you can forgive yourself as well." Squall stopped and looked over at Seifer who was shaking with pent up emotions. Squall stepped over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Seifer you know that."

"What about what I did to you?" Seifer whispered harshly.

"God damn it to hell Seifer! What would it take to make you feel better? If I beat the shit out of you, or rubbed chocobo crap on you or if I called you names? Is that what its going to take? Because I won't do it, you were and still are my best friend Seif." Squall clenched his teeth together in frustration then continued, "You stupid son of a bitch, I forgave you and if you can't forgive yourself then my apology was shit to you. That's all it was to you was shit."

He threw up his hands in exasperation, "Fuck it, I'm going back to the truck." Turned and started to stomp back in the direction from which they had originally came, stopped and snarled over his shoulder, "By the way they're still there Seifer." And pointed at the sky to the two clusters of stars that represented their knights. "They're still there and still friends."

Seifer looked up at the night sky and saw the two constellations that Squall had been referring to. He felt his chest start to tighten, "Why can't I do it? Why can't I forgive myself? WHY SQUALL?" He howled into the still night air, "Why? I try to do it, but all the shit I did in the past comes flooding back. I tried to kill you and Rinoa not once, but several times. I humiliated you and I tortured you." He fell to the ground on his hands and knees and panted, "Why did Jayson do that to me? I looked at him as my brother, he was my hero, and he would rape me, then he would beat the shit out of me and tell me that if I ever told anyone that it would be worse the next time. Then he would let his friends have me."

Squall had stopped and turned back towards him. Looking up into Squall's face Seifer saw the compassion that was there, "Why did he do that to me Squall? WHY?" For the first time since he was a child Seifer Almasy cried. Like Squall the day before his were great raking sobs, which shook his soul. He howled into the still night air, "WHY? Why wasn't I strong enough to resist Edea, Adel and Ultimecia? They promised me ultimate power, but the only thing that I got from that deal was the assurance that I was going to spend eternity rotting in hell."

He continued to howl out his anger and hurt into the quiet night air. Unlike Rinoa whom he had told only part of what he had done and what had been done to him, he told Squall everything. All the shit he had done in the past, all the things that had been done to him, not only by Cid and Jayson, but also the psychic rape and abuse by Ultimecia. The tortures that he had help inflict on people.

He tilted his head back the tears falling copiously down his face, his eyes burning and swollen from the saltiness of them. Through the tears he saw that Squall was still looking down at him with a mixture of concern, tenderness, and yes there was anger there. But he knew that anger wasn't directed at him this time, it was directed at the people who had hurt him. Crawling over he buried his face against Squall's muscled stomach and continued to cry. He started to pull away but found that he didn't want to when he felt gentle fingers start to make soothing circles at his temples. He wanted the comfort that Squall was giving him.

He continued his voice raspy, "Did you know that ever since we were at the orphanage together I wanted to be you? When I first got there you were so tiny and frail, but you grew and became strong, confident and so fucking defiant. I was so jealous of you Squall. You draw people to you without even trying. I know I can never be you and I don't want to be you now. I want to have the best life I can have for myself. I know that starts with forgiving myself. How do I do it Squall, how do I forgive myself? I'm so sorry for all of all the pain I caused people and all the shit I put them through. I'm sorry for all of it." The tears continued to stream down his handsome face and his voice was hoarse from his screaming out his pain and his frustrations.

Squall had hunkered down beside him and drew him into his arms, "Ah Seifer, you just did. If you need to say it out loud to confirm it to yourself then do so. All you have to do is say I forgive you Seifer. It's that easy my friend." And ran leather-clad fingers down the side of his face.

Seifer looked at Squall he saw a warm giving smile on his face. The words caught in his throat, and he stuttered over them, "I…I… for…for…forgive you Seifer." Then again with more feeling and without the words catching in his throat, "I forgive me." The next time he screamed it into the night air, "Do you hear that? I forgive me." Tears still streaming down his face.

Those words did so much good for Seifer he had been carrying around so much guilt over what he had done in the past and what had been done to him. Earlier that day when he had made that vow that his life was now Squall's, because Squall had given him something to live for, he had really meant it. He had made other vows in the past but had always found a way to weasel out of them. But he didn't want out of that one.

And his liking Avalena and Tristen? Yes he really did and he knew that he did love her and her son. Just as he loved Squall, he looked at him as more then just a friend and saw him as the brother he never had. The brother he wished that he could have had.

Closing his eyes he saw her, saw Rinoa like he had the first time he had seen her all those years ago before he had made such a fucking mess of his life. He loved her then and he still did and he wanted her for his own. Before it had bothered him that she and Squall had history, but now it didn't. If she still felt even an iota for him what she used to he would take that and help make it grow.

He wiped the tears from his face and jumped to his feet. Grabbed Squall up in a bear hug, "And I love me. It's okay for me to love me. And I love you! Thank you Squall. Thank you for everything." Started laughing and danced with him back over to the truck. He released him when he got there, still laughing like a loon. Then sobered, "You really don't think I'm a pussy do you?"

"No, I don't. But I knew I had to do something to make you snap out feeling sorry for yourself."

"What would you have done if it hadn't worked?"

"I don't know probably kicked your ass for you again." Squall answered with a cheeky grin.

"You wish Leonhart. The only reason you've kicked my ass before is because I let you." Seifer replied with cockily, his turquoise eyes flashing with mischief.

Neither Avalena nor Zell had been able to fall back to sleep, Zell rolled down the window and joked, "Yo, why don't you two just kiss and make up?"

Both men turned and gave Zell a non-amused raised eyebrow, Squall remembered what he had said to Drake DeMarco and said the same to Seifer, "Sorry Seif but your just not pretty enough."

To which Seifer added, "True, I'm not pretty enough. But let me tell you something about being pretty buttercup, you're to pretty to piss." Which caused both to start laughing.

"Seifer one more thing before we head back to the house. Hold out your left hand and remove the glove." When Seifer had, Squall took Lionsbane and made a quick slash across the palm. Removing the glove from his own left hand and tucking it into the waistband of his pants, he tore off the bandages. "Take Hyperion and slash my palm." Seifer did as Squall had requested, slashing across the cut from earlier. When both men's palms were bleeding freely they clasped hands for the second time that day. Although this one was more binding then the first one had been. They felt the rich tingling as their blood intermingled, using their free arms they drew each other into a brotherly embrace, "You are now my brother Seifer Raphael Leonhart-Almasy. And I love you." Squall said as they broke the handshake.

"And you are mine Squall Almasy-Leonhart and I love you too." Seifer replied, and pulled away from the hug. Then impulsively and affectionately rustled the smaller man's hair. Even though Squall had a growth spurt when he was 19 and had grown three inches, he had one too but his had hit when he had turned 20 and had shot up to 6'6"so he still towered over Squall by more then half a foot. "One more thing before we head back to your place. What would you do Squall?"

"What would I do about what?"

"If it happened to you. What would you do?"

Squall's mouth formed a hard line and his eyes turned that cold icy blue, the door to that hidden place in him opened and the darkness came out in his voice. "I would hunt them down shove a shotgun up their ass and open up with both barrels." The hard line that had been on his mouth changed to a sinister grin he laced his fingers together and popped his knuckles. "But that's just me."

"Cristos Leonhart! Remind me never to really piss you off." Having said that, he got back in on the driver's side while Squall crossed over to the passenger's side and slide in beside Avalena, buckling his seatbelt he pulled her close to him once more.

She smiled at him in the dark, "Is everything all right my love?"

"Never better sweetheart." And brushed her lips softly with his. Amazingly enough his palm didn't bleed that long this time and had started to heal almost immediately, but then so had Seifer's.

"By the time we get home it's going to be late, and if you don't mind I was just going to have everybody stay and we can make sure that everyone gets home tomorrow before we go see Travis." She whispered softly against his ear.

"That's fine. But tomorrow when we get home I'm disconnecting every phone you have in the place, then you will be at my mercy." He murmured back and kissed her on the mouth, "I still want to watch the sunrise with you."

She wanted to move over to his lap but her seat belt stopped her. So she chose to rest her head on his shoulder, "We can get up early or I can grab blankets and we can sleep on the beach and watch it come up."

Squall smiled into the dark. Yeah there would be something coming up and it wasn't only going to be the sun. It was already up and painfully so. Of course he hadn't gone completely soft from earlier when they had been interrupted.

The rest of the drive to the house was peaceful. When they arrived they found that the house was quiet and that a few lights had been left on for them to see by. The four adults made their way into the house. As soon as they had gotten inside Avalena reluctantly pulled away from Squall so she could go upstairs and check on their son. Arriving at his room she found that he was asleep and curled up beside Rinoa. Crossing quietly into the room she kissed him gently on the cheek and pulled the comforter over their sleeping bodies. Squall came in behind her and leaned down and also placed a kiss on his son's cheek and ruffled his hair just a little. Squall gave her quick kiss and told her that he was going to bed and for her to hurry and tell everyone else goodnight, returning the kiss she told him that she would be with him as quickly as she could.

Leaving her son's room she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Laguna cleaning up for her. Walking over to him she put her arms around him and gave him a grateful hug and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth. "Thank you so much Laguna, for all your help." Then gave him a sly look, "You didn't even have to chase me around the kitchen." Giving him a saucy wink, and one more kiss, this one on the cheek.

Laguna returned her hug, "Your welcome Avalena, its no problem. I hope it was okay that I ordered pizza for dinner. I ask my grandson what he wanted and that's what he asked for." He gave her a quick buzz on the lips and continued, "He went to bed without any problem but wanted Rinoa to sit with him for a while, he was really upset about all the events that happened today. I went in and checked about two hours ago and they were both asleep. Are they still?" At her affirmative nod he continued, "I did tell her that if he had a bad dream not to shake him awake but to talk him out of it. That was right wasn't it? Oh and your brother Drake called, he's staying in town tonight with a friend."

"Yes Laguna, that was perfect. And thank you again." She replied and broke away from him, "I need to let everybody else know that they are welcome to stay here tonight." Then walked out of the room and opened the two-unoccupied bedroom doors, and set out a variety of toiletries in the bathrooms. Yes she knew that she could put people in the rooms that she had for Travis, Derek and Damon but she didn't, those rooms had been specifically designed for them. She went into the family room and found that Quistis, Selphie and Raijin were playing a board game. Fujin had curled up in a tight little ball on the loveseat and had fallen asleep.

"I wanted to let everybody know that you're more then welcome to stay. I'm just sorry that bedrooms are limited and you'll have to double up."

Laguna had walked in behind her and said, "There's plenty of room for another body in my room, as long as they don't snore." He finished with a chuckle.

"I'll bunk with you Laguna." Zell offered before either Seifer or Raijin could.

Seifer rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and groaned, "Why me? Raijin snores loud enough to attract wild animals."

Avalena walked over to where Seifer was standing "The couch in the den is really comfortable." She told him and whispered, "And there's a lock on the door." Then winked at him.

"I'll take the couch in the den." He said quickly.

"The doors are open to the empty rooms, Seifer honey if you'll come with me I'll show you the den. After that I'm for bed, so I'll say goodnight now." Encircling his waist with her arm she led Seifer from the room. On their way to the den she stopped by the linen closet and grabbed out a quilt and a pillow for him so his sleep would be more comfortable.

Seifer was really impressed with the furnishings in the den. Like the family room it was simple but elegant. The carpeting was rich chocolate brown while the desk, bookshelves and the one end table were a pale honey colored oak, which complimented the beige overstuffed chairs and the couch. The office chair that was behind the desk was the same brown that the carpeting was and the walls were painted a paler beige then the chairs and couch.

There was an intricate heart shaped stained glass hanging that hung in front of the window that was across from the desk. On closer inspection Seifer saw that the stained glass depicted a lion that looked like it was tearing through the heart, at the bottom of the heart he saw the little crescent moon that hung from it and he knew that it was a Moonchilde.

On the desk was a top of the line computer system and the bookshelves had a variety of different of books on them as well as a state of the art stereo. He saw that she had several books of poetry, the entire library of Meredith Blake books, as well as every book written by Ambyr Moone and that was just part of the collection. "Sleep well Seifer." Avalena told him and started out the door.

"You too kitten. Thanks for this." He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. "And thanks for everything else too."

Exiting the room Avalena made her way upstairs to Squall's and her bedroom. Upon entering she heard water running in the bathroom, going to the door she saw that Squall was lounged back in the tub while filling it with very warm water. "Would you like some company?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Get your clothes off and get that hot sexy little body over here." He growled.

She kicked her sandals off and pulled the royal blue sundress up over her head. "Avalena DeMarco where are your panties?" He pretended to be scandalized, knowing damn good and well where they were. He hadn't let go of them earlier when he had tugged them off of her and had impaled her on his hardness and slammed her against the wall. When they had been interrupted he had unconsciously shoved them in his pocket before he had crammed his cock back in his pants. He had found them at the hospital when he had gone to use the head and they were now clutched in one of his hands that he had cupped behind his head. Using his toes he turned off the water.

"I honestly don't know." She responded and unfastened her bra, dropped it to the floor with her dress and stepped into the tub with him sinking down in the warm bubbly depths she let out a sigh of pleasure as the warm water seeped against her skin. "I remember you taking them off of me in…Oh shit! Squall, there in Travis and Derek's room." She started to get out of the tub and go recover her misplaced panties, but was stopped when Squall started to laugh and grabbed her leg and pulled her back into the water with him.

"I have them right here sweetheart. I shoved them in my pocket when we were so rudely interrupted. At least these aren't ripped to shreds like your pink ones are. You're not mad at me are you?" He teased her.

She laughed as she straddled him, and eased her body down to encase his rock hard erection. "Mmmmnnmmnnnmnm, I'm furious, can't you tell." She raised and lowered her body up and down his. Her nipples had become pert points and were grazing up and down his chest, her right nipple catching and tugging up and down on his nipple ring as she rode him. She teased him right back, "You are so very wicked Squall Leonhart. Letting me run around out in public without my panties on. What if I would have been in an accident? Can you imagine the scandal that would have surrounded that?" The sensation of her body encased around his, the warm water hitting his hardness when she was on the up stroke, and the tugging on his nipple ring drove him to greater heights.

She leaned forward and kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue. She threw her head back and let his lips travel down her neck to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Arching her back she put her hands on his lower thighs and continued her ride. With his mouth sucking on one of her nipples he put his hands under the water, one to grab onto her ass and the other to caress her bud when she rose up but before she went on the down stroke to sheath him again. He raised his mouth back up to hers and capturing her lips he kissed her several more times. He caressed her and continued to thrust in and out of her. Hyne he wanted to make her come to feel her tighten around him when she did. He felt her start to spasm and increased his tempo, grabbing her waist and helped her plunge down on him harder and faster. The warm water splashing around them only added to the intensity. Tearing her head away from his she threw her head back and screamed as she came, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SQUALL! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

He had no intention on stopping, but wanted to change positions. Moving his hands from her waist to her hips he pulled out of her, still hard and throbbing with his need. He turned her around and pushed her to the edge of the tiled in sunken tub. Bending her over the edge so her breasts rested on the cool marble ledge he knew that she was still wet from their earlier exertions so he slammed into her hard, making her moan out in pleasure. Grasping her hips he started driving into her again and again harder and faster with each thrust.

He licked and nibbled up her spine, and when he reached her neck. He whispered huskily, "I'm so fucking hot and horny for you." His hips continued to thrust back and forth against her. "I want to put my mark on you."

"MMNNNMMNNNMMNMMN! Yes my lion mark me. Mark me as yours Squall." She purred.

He pushed the hair away from her neck and bit her on the back of it once more drawing the flesh deep into his mouth sucking hard and placing his love bite on her. Squall continued moving in and out of her pushing hard, fast, and deep, her back arching and bowing with each thrust. "I can't get enough of you. I don't want to come Avalena I want to stay hard in you forever." He growled low in his throat. He felt himself start to build and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted to make her come one more time, make her come with him.

Wanting her to face her so he could kiss her while he made love with her, he pulled out of her again, which helped him regain his control and he knew he could go even longer. He quickly turned her to face him stifling her protest with a kiss. Sitting her on the edge of the tub he slid forward and helped her wrap her legs around his hips and drove into her again. He continued to move in and out of her, while his mouth played havoc with hers. "Fuck, I could do this with you for the next century and still not have enough of you."

"Only the next century? I was hoping for the next millennia. Can I put my mark on you my love?" Her brogue was thicker and her breathing short and shallow.

"Hyne yes. Put your mark on me my Avalena my beautiful lioness, mark me as your own." His breathing was just as shallow.

Avalena leaned her head forward and bit him on the shoulder. She sucked the skin deep into her mouth and licked back and forth across it, bruising the flesh and marking him as hers. When she released him she was purring deep in her throat. "Oh yes, I love you my Squall! My lion, I love you! Mmmmnnmmnnnmnm I love you! I love you so very much! Oh how I love you! Love you! I love…"

The last I love you was cut short, Squall captured her mouth with his and kissed her, "Look at me." He ordered, when she had, he replied to her litany, "I love you my Avalena. I love you so. I love you my Lioness."

Their bodies were slick from bubble bath and sweat. He knew that he wasn't going to last and felt as her body tightened around him as she began to climax. He continued to thrust in and out of her. "I'm coming." They growled together and started to kiss again as her hot tight wetness as it started to spasm around him. He throbbed in her and released his seed into her depths.

He eased out of her and helped her back down into the tub of tepid water, pulling her onto his lap and up against him, where she shivered. "This water has grown chill." She said and snuggled in closer.

"Do you want me to add more hot water so we can finish our bath? Or would my lady like to take a shower instead?" He whispered huskily against her mouth before he started kissing her again.

"I don't care as long as you're there with me." She replied.

He reached behind her to drain the water and stood up with her still cradled against his chest. Stepped out of the tub and walked over to the shower with her, holding her tight against him he turned on the water and stepped in under the warm jets of water. He still hadn't let her go enjoying holding her against him. "Do you want to make love while the sun rises or just cuddle as we watch?" He asked as he reluctantly sat her to her feet and kissed her.

"I want to make love with you Squall, as the sun rises and as she slowly kisses the water I want to feel your lips on mine. As she caresses Gaia in daylight I want to feel your hands caressing me, and I want mine to be touching you. I want you on top of me Squall, I want to feel you on me and in me, as she rises above us and paints us with her colors. I want to greet the dawn with us singing out our love and our rapture for each other."

His response was kissing her softly, "Mmmmnnmmnnnmnm yes my Avalena. I will make love with you to greet the dawn."

He took the soap and made a rich lather with it and rubbed the subs up and down her body, while she did the same for him. Even though they had just spent a marvelous hour making love in the bathtub, their touching quickly aroused them, causing them to want each other again.

Wanting the comfort of their bed for their next bought of lovemaking, they quickly finished the shower, instead of teasing each other and washing sensitive areas over and over again, they were so hot for each their entire bodies were erogenous zones. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing towels they dried each other off. Squall dropped the towel he was using to the floor to join the one that she had just dropped he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Sitting her down by her vanity he used his fingers to comb the tangles from her hair. He had always loved her hair it was a turn on for him to be able to do something so intimate. He picked up the wide toothed comb and ran it through her hair helping to remove any snarls or tangles his long supple fingers had missed. He quickly braided it for her, and glancing over her shoulder at his own unruly locks he knew there was no hope for his hair ever looking neat, so he just ran his fingers through it.

He pressed up against her back so she could feel how much he wanted her, picking her up he carried her over to their bed where he joined her, drawing her body under his and making their flesh become one once more. All thoughts of sleeping down on the beach were forgotten, as they took each other to new heights of pleasure and ecstasy.

Her next conscious thought was being woken up to him nibbling on her ear. "Wake up sweetheart, if we want to greet the dawn we're going to have to hurry."

Avalena stretched and yawned, and left the warm comfort of their bed. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt.

Squall had pulled out a pair of the faded jeans that she had bought him and shimmed into them, leaving his chest bare. "About 20 minutes." He replied. They quietly left their bedroom stopping to grab a blanket from the linen closet and made their way down to the beach. Where they greeted the dawn like they had vowed to each other they would the night before.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Warning: And now for something really different

CHAPTER 18

When Seifer awoke, dawn was just breaking. He felt wonderfully relaxed he realized that it had been a long time since he had slept that well. He had kicked off his boots, socks, and T-shirt after Avalena had left. He didn't take off his jeans, just undid the top three buttons on the fly. He flew commando and usually slept in the raw.

He yawned, stretched, scratched his belly and rose from the couch. Buttoned his fly back up and quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes. Avalena was right the couch had been extremely comfortable. The pale dawn light was barely coming through the window and the stained glass made a riot of pale color in the room. He made a mental note to come back in here after the sun was up a higher, wanting to see the different colors that would play across the room.

Right now there were three other things on his mind, caffeine, nicotine, and his bladder. The most prominent was the head. He found that either Avalena or Squall had set out toothbrushes and various other toiletries in the bathroom and made use of one of the toothbrushes and deodorant then shaved off the faint stubble that had grown in overnight and splashed on just a hint of after-shave.

He was now ready for his two morning vices, when he arrived at the kitchen he set about making a pot of coffee. While he was waiting for it to brew he went out to the deck and pulled out one of his cinnamon flavored cigarillos and started to light up. He had walked over to the railing to look out over the sun kissed water. He saw that Avalena and Squall were already greeting the dawn in their own special way, he decided that he could wait awhile longer on smoking and went back into the house and closed the door.

It was so unbelievably quiet out here the only thing disturbing it was the soft noise of the coffee maker, but even that wasn't that bad. He went back to the den and grabbed the book of poetry he had been reading last night when he had fallen asleep and went back to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went over and set in the breakfast nook and continued his reading. He was on his second cup, when the quiet was shattered by an ungodly noise. "Cristos, Raijin did you forget to close the door?" He muttered, sat the coffee cup and the book down and went to find which room Raijin was in.

He was greeted to people coming out of the other rooms. Tristen saw him and ran down the stairs and over to him, "Seifer what is it? Is it a bear? Where are my mama and daddy? Did it get them?"

Seifer reached down and picked him up, "It's not a bear Tristen. And you're mama and daddy are fine."

"Then what is it?" Tristen asked again.

"It's the great lumbering beast known as Raijin." Seifer replied sarcastically, continuing to look for the room that Raijin was sleeping in.

"He's in the family room." Quistis provided. "He insisted that we girls take the bedrooms. He went to see if he could find where Avalena had put you but couldn't. He said he didn't want to just start opening doors to find you so he said that he'd sack out on the floor of the family room. Poor Fujin he poked and prodded her until she woke up, and told her to go to bed. The big dumb lummox, Laguna offered to carry her, but he said that he would take care of it. It took her forever to fall back to sleep." Then she turned scarlet she had just insulted one of Seifer's posse.

Quistis started to apologize but he waved it away like it was no big deal. "Do you think Avalena would care if I made some coffee?"

"There's some already made." Seifer offered with a smile.

"Seifer where's my mama and daddy?" Tristen asked him and cuddled in against his shoulder.

"They're are out watching the sunrise." He answered.

"Yippee, let's go watch it with them." Tristen giggled and tried to squirm out of his arms to go find his parents.

"Oh no you don't sport. Your mama and daddy told me they wanted to watch this one alone so that's what we're going to let them do. Now since you're up, why don't you run and put your daytime clothes on, and I'll make you pancakes for breakfast." Seifer smiled at him ruffled his hair and gave him a hug.

"Okay Seifer." When Seifer had sat him back to his feet he ran upstairs to his bedroom and proceeded to get dressed for the day.

Seifer smiled fondly at Tristen's retreating back, "Who else is going to want pancakes?"

"You mean you can actually cook?" Zell asked, he was usually a morning person but today he was cranky. He hadn't slept very well. It seems that Raijin wasn't the only one who snored. Laguna did it too and his was loud enough to shake the windows. He had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, and it was soon after that Raijin had woken him up. At first he had thought it was Laguna and was ready to put a pillow over the other mans head and just hold it there until he stopped squirming.

"Yeah I can cook. Come on Dincht you look like you can use some coffee." Seifer offered and went back to the kitchen.

When Zell got there he saw that Seifer had poured cups of coffee and was making another pot. "How'd you sleep Seifer?" He asked and took a big swallow of coffee.

"Like the dead. Hyne I haven't slept that well in a long time. How about you?"

"That man snored loud enough to shake my fillings loose. If something like this happens again he gets Raijin."

"I do not snore." Laguna said from the doorway.

"Yeah sure and I don't eat hotdogs." Zell replied sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I stayed up all night one night and I didn't snore once." He replied to Zell's comment.

"That's because you were awake you twig." Zell bellowed at him.

The shrill whistle stopped any further altercation, "That's enough!" Seifer ordered, from where he was standing by the stove. He had gathered the things that he would need to make pancakes, and was in the process of mixing the batter.

Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and Fujin had come in and each grabbed a cup of coffee and sit down at the island bar to talk and watch as Seifer made breakfast. Tristen came in he had gotten dressed and pulled himself up on the stool between Rinoa and Quistis. "Can I have a glass of milk please?" He asked. Seifer smiled at him and poured him a glass. "Thank you Seifer." He spun on his stool and gave Quistis a hug, "Good morning Quistis."

"Good morning to you Tristen." She replied and smiled at him and returned the hug.

Turning he smiled at Rinoa. He had seen his daddy do this to his mama, he lowered his eyelids licked his upper lip and raised his eyelids just a little before he let them droop back down. "Good morning Rinoa."

Hyne he was Squall all over again except for being just a little warmer and more extraverted. He had the same bubble of effervescence that surrounded his mother and Hyne help the girls when he got old enough to be really interested in them. "Why good morning to you Sir Tristen."

"Hey are you flirting with my girl?" Seifer asked from over by the stove. He had just put pancakes on the griddle and could have bitten his tongue off after he said it.

"Your girl?" A chorus of voices hit him.

Rinoa slid off the stool and went around the bar to where he was standing, "Do you really mean that Seifer? Am I your girl?" She looked up into his eyes that had turned an amazing turquoise green when his eyed turned that particular color it always made her melt.

Seifer looked down at her, "If you'll have me." He replied honestly, he had always loved her eyes, that dark brown that was almost black, how they would always sparkle and be so full of life.

Her response was reaching up putting her hands around his neck, pulling herself up on tiptoe and kissing him. Hyne his mouth felt so good. Kissing him was like she had been dying of thirst and suddenly having that thirst quenched with the coolest and sweetest water imaginable. His tongue slid in against hers and slowly stroked back and forth. She broke away from him "Of course I'll have you." And surrendered herself to another one of his kisses, they were just as wonderful as she had remembered them being.

He broke the kiss this time and smiled down at her, "Pancakes. I have to turn the pancakes." He didn't want to let her go, so he pulled her to his side and flipped the pancakes one handed.

It was Selphie who asked, "So are you two back together?"

Seifer smiled down at Rinoa and she smiled back at him, "There's so much I need to talk to you about Rinoa. There's so much I need to tell you, things I haven't told you yet. And after I tell you if you still want to be with me, I'm not going to let you go ever again." He turned to the stove and using the spatula lifted the first batch of pancakes off the griddle, placed them on the warming tray and added more batter. Still holding on to her he quickly finished making the pancakes one handed. It was while everyone was eating that Squall and Avalena came back into the house holding hands and whispering love words to each other.

"Look mama Seifer made pancakes." Tristen said happily.

"Yes I can cook it's one of my hidden talents." Seifer said at the questioning look that Avalena gave him.

"Give us a few minutes to shower and change and we'll be right back to join you." They left the kitchen still holding hands and wrapped up in each other, but still aware of their son and their guests.

After Squall and Avalena had showered the sand off and dressed they headed back to the kitchen where they rejoined everyone else with the exception of Raijin who had yet to wake up. Avalena stopped by the laundry room and put the sandy clothes and dirty towels into the washing machine and went to join their guests. Squall had just poured he and Avalena coffee and was serving them up pancakes, when the noise happened again. This time it was louder then before. Since Squall and Avalena hadn't been present for it the first time neither was aware of what it was.

The Gunblade whistling softly, Squall did an impressive one-armed handspring over the island bar and landed in front of the kitchen door, Lionsbane at the ready in front of him. All instincts on alert he listened again for the direction that the sound had come from.

"Uh Squall…" Seifer started but was brought up short when Squall raised his hand. "Squall, as much as we appreciate you protecting us, we don't need it. That only Raijin snoring."

"Mother of Hyne! He sounds like a dragon in rut!" Squall replied caustically, he placed his Gunblade on the table instead of on its usual place, his hip. After all he was among friends and there was no real danger, unless Raijin's snoring shook the foundation loose. Besides it was a little uncomfortable sitting on a stool with it resting on his thigh and hip. He walked back over to the island bar where he picked up his cup of coffee and took a nice long swallow. There was a light pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Yeah that's exactly what Laguna sounds like a dragon in rut." Zell muttered.

"I told you that I don't snore." Laguna said crossly.

"And I said that was enough. Cristos you're behaving like children." Seifer snapped, turned to Tristen and said, "No offense Tris."

"That's okay Seifer, maybe they need a time out or a spanking." He offered innocently.

"The time out yes. But the spanking they'd probably enjoy that too much." Quistis replied pertly. She had the misfortune of sitting across from them and all they had done so far this morning was bicker back and forth.

"Daddy, why would they enjoy a spanking? I don't enjoy spankings." He said with just as much innocence as before. "Do you like spankings daddy?"

Squall's mind took him back to when he had turned 16.

_Avalena had asked when his birthday was and he had told her. He was going to her place to celebrate she had asked him what he wanted for his birthday and he had replied that she was present enough. _

_He had arrived at her house and let himself in and found that she was in the process of cooking him dinner. It was his favorite, linguini with marinara sauce and meatballs. On the counter was a box from Morgan's and he knew that it would be triple chocolate mocha truffles they were his downfall. He had told her once they were a chocoholic's wet dream. _

_The table was elegantly sat for two and at his place was a beautifully wrapped box. After they had eaten dinner he opened the box and found a black silk robe that had a lion that was centered in a blood red heart on the back. "This is beautiful. Thank you." _

_He kissed her softly on the mouth. She took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom, where she drew him a bath and undressed him and helped him into the bath, "Join me," he invited. She undressed and slid into the tub with him. She took the soap and made a rich lather with it and soaped up and down his chest, ordered him to stand and washed the rest of his hard young body. He took the soap from her and in turn washed her soft body, stopping and washing certain areas over again just because he loved the little moans of pleasure that tumbled from her mouth. After they had finished with their bath they retired to the bedroom._

"_Squall, since is it your birthday, I was wondering if you wanted me to spank you or not?" She asked in a throaty whisper._

"_A spanking?" He questioned he had never been spanked before. Beaten yes, but he had never had a spanking._

"_Yes a spanking. You bent over my lap and my hand making contact with your tight ass. Some people find it highly erotic, where others don't. I thought perhaps we could try it." She explained _

_He looked at her pensively, "Do you like it?"_

"_Um hum. As long as it is not too hard." She offered with a smile._

"_If I don't like it will you quit?" He asked, there was a part of him that really wanted her to do it, but there was another part that was afraid that she wouldn't stop until he was seriously hurt._

"_I promise that if you don't like it I will stop. If you want we can have a safe word, that if you say that word I will stop." She replied._

"_Could I spank you too?" He asked and lowered his head shyly._

_She smiled at him, "It's your birthday and I get a present too? Oh do I like that."_

"_Alright you can spank me." He said his blood started pulsing wild and hot with excitement through his veins. _

"_Then come here Squall and bend over my knees." She ordered him. He walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and bent over her lap, leaving his tight derrière vulnerable. She ran her hand over the smooth surface enjoying how incredibly soft the skin was. Underneath that soft skin he was taut with muscles, making his buttocks tight and they rounded out just a little. "Popcorn. If you want me to stop at any time, say popcorn." She said as she continued to rub his ass. "God and goddess he has a nice ass." She thought as she caressed the smooth surface._

_Hyne she was driving him insane, her hand felt so good smoothing over his rump, so when the first smack came it surprised him. It didn't hurt just stung a little bit, and it made his already shallow breathing turn more ragged. _

_She smoothed her fingers over the skin once again, and brought her hand down again, on this one he moaned. Her fingers gently massaged his skin, right before she delivered, one, two, three, umm oh Hyne, four smacks. Each one stinging just a little bit more, but they weren't hurting him. It was turning him on beyond belief._

_She leaned her head down licked his ear and husked out, "How's many that?"_

"_Oh sweet Hyne, six, that's six." He panted out._

_She nibbled on his ear lobe "Do you want me to stop?"_

"_Mother of Hyne, no don't stop." He groaned and waited for her hand to fall on his stinging rear again. Her hand smoothed over his ass and she quickly delivered four more swats. He moaned, "That's 10." _

_He had grown painfully hard against her thigh and all he wanted to do was bury his hard length in her soft wetness. He felt her hand gently rub the throbbing skin of his butt, he knew that if her hand made contact with him again he would shame himself and come on her leg. "Popcorn." He moaned he had felt her arm as it moved up and said the stop word. _

_Her hand came down and stopped before it made hard contact and she massaged his stinging flesh. He felt her bend and tenderly kiss his tingling rump. He had liked it. He had liked being spanked. It wasn't something that he wanted to do all the time but occasionally he knew he wouldn't mind. And yes even though it was his birthday she received a present too. _

"It all depends on who's doing the spanking." Squall smirked, the tip of his tongue came out and he held it in the corner of his mouth between his teeth. He had replied under his breath and since he was standing beside him, Seifer heard the comment.

Which caused Seifer to snort, "Oh yeah." And smirked himself.

Which Squall heard and started to laugh this caused Seifer to join in. Knowing they had just discovered that they had something else in common now.

What everyone failed to notice was that Quistis Trepe was smiling. She enjoyed a little bit of kink as much as the next person. And spankings were one of the things that she enjoyed. She had yet to find a guy that enjoyed them as well. Zell even for all his other kinks had adamantly refused to let her spank him or to even try spanking her. He gave some song and dance that he would hurt her. Please! She carried a whip for Hyne sake.

When she had heard Squall and Seifer laughing she knew that they enjoyed being spanked too. Seifer she could have believed, but up until yesterday if someone would have asked her about Squall, she would have said that he was so strait laced that he made vanilla ice cream seem exciting, but now she knew that he was most definitely a bad boy.

"Daddy?"

"What?" Squall answered sobering.

"Do you like spankings?"

Laguna had seen the smirk and of course like everyone had heard Squall and Seifer's laughter. Still being in a tremendously good mood, despite the fact that Zell kept saying that he snored. He laughed and added his own comment, "Well son aren't you going to answer Tristen? Do you like spankings?"

Squall and Avalena had gone over to where their son was sitting and joined him in the sumptuous pancake breakfast that Seifer had made "I don't think that's anybody's business but Squall's." Avalena said crisply. She did like Laguna, even though he did have the tendency to behave like an adolescent at times. This wasn't the first incident there was also the one from the day of the barbecue. Hyne was that only two days ago, it seemed like a lifetime had passed with all the crap that had happened in the past 48 hours. She looked over and saw that Rinoa was rubbing Fujin's temples. "Fujin, are you alright?" She asked the crispness gone from her voice to be replaced with concern.

"I have a raging headache." She replied softly.

"Don't you mean Raijin headache?" Zell asked and laughed at his own humor. When he discovered that he was the only one laughing, he promptly fell silent.

"Would you like some aspirin? I also have ibuprofen if you'd prefer." Avalena smiled at her.

"Aspirin please." Fujin said.

Avalena rose from she was sitting to get Fujin the aspirin that she had requested. Selphie who had been silent up to that point asked if she could possible get some too. Avalena responded with a smile and went and to get the aspirin for her guests.

By the time she returned Raijin had woken up and was wolfing down pancakes. Since everyone was busy with their own breakfast nobody noticed that Raijin had taken Avalena's plate and had demolished the pancake that was on it and had taken the rest off the hot plate and was making short work of them.

She gave Fujin and Selphie the aspirin she had brought them and returned to where she had left her plate only to find it gone. Since her plate wasn't on the counter where she thought she had left it she looked around for it.

"What's wrong Avalena?" Quistis ask, she had noticed the look of total confusion on Avalena's face.

"It's either sleep depravation or I'm losing my mind. I can't find my plate." She answered.

"Oh is this it? I found it on the counter and thought it was for me ya know." Raijin offered. "Sorry, ya know

"That's alright Raijin," she replied, and seeing that there were no pancakes left, added "I'll just whip myself up some eggs."

"You can share these with me?" Squall offered, indicating his own plate. "These are without a doubt the best pancakes I have ever eaten and I'm not that big on them." He licked his upper lip to catch the little beads of syrup that was lingering there.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." He replied with a warm sexy smile, she walked over to where he and their son were and went to sit by him but was pulled into his lap. Which was actually a little precarious on the stool that he was sitting on. "Be still or you'll tip us over." He warned and looping his arm around her waist he pulled her more securely into his lap. Balancing the plate on her lap and holding it with one hand, he cut off a tiny bite of pancake, blew on it to cool it down and held the fork up to her mouth.

She started to tell him that she could feed herself, but stop when she realized how unbelievably sensual this was. Being held securely in her man's arms while he feed her little bites of pancakes. Squall was right these were the best pancakes she had ever eaten. They were light and fluffy with just a hint of vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg. When she had eaten her fill she smiled over at Seifer, "I know that Raijin said that I wanted you for a grease monkey. Seifer honey, you can forget about the job in my garage, I may just have to hire you on for a personal chef. Especially if everything else you cook is this scrumptious." She turned her head to Squall, "Don't you agree my love?"

He saw that she had just a little dab of butter in the corner of her mouth and leaned his face in and slowly licked it away. "Um hum. As long as he knows how to make popcorn." He replied and gave her a wicked look and a quick soft kiss.

This action should have been a shock to the adults in the room they knew how Squall felt about public displays of affection. But in the past 48 hours some of them had seen him touch her and their son more then they had ever seen him touch anyone before. There were all those kisses, right now the heat that danced off of them threatened to engulf the kitchen, they saw the love that was there in every little gesture.

The way he had cut those pancakes into tiny bites to feed her and how his fingers would stroke up and down her arm while she ate. There was that warm glow that was shining in his pale blue eyes, and his face had lost so much of the harshness that was usually there and was soft and inviting.

They had never seen him smile so much or show other emotions, like being a little embarrassed over mistaking Raijin for a rampaging beast and trying to protect them.

Then there was the laughter, until two days ago some of them had ever really heard Squall Leonhart laugh. Laguna was the only one who really didn't know that much about Squall, not having spent much time with him. He wasn't aware that Squall hardly ever showed how he was feeling, especially in public.

Avalena returned his kiss, so she wouldn't start laughing and have to explain why she was laughing about the popcorn comment, but she couldn't hold it back and had giggled into his mouth, which he swallowed down with his own laughter.

Seifer had seen that look, and had also heard the comment about the popcorn. "Excuse me please, I'm going to smoke." Stepped out on the deck closed the door and whooped with laughter.

What few people knew about him, but he knew that Squall probably now suspected was that he liked kink. He was admittedly a tri-sexual. Try anything once, twice if he liked it and three times if it was damn good.

He hadn't lied when he had agreed with Squall about it all depending on who was doing the spanking. He had an on again off again girlfriend at one time who was a dominatrix by profession. He had visited her several times just to engage in that particular fantasy. The first time he had been with her she had told him that if he wanted her to stop all he had to do was say a certain stop word. She had suggested using popcorn. Yes she had shown him how much fun spanking could be.

She had also introduced him to The Seven Little Knots of Heaven. He had thought spanking was a turn on, Sweet Hyne in paradise that had blown his mind and had given him the most earth shattering orgasm he had ever experienced. She had taken a thin silken rope and tied seven knots in is at varying intervals. She had then gently and carefully lubricated him and had inserted the cord into his anus.

He had squealed in fear at first, because he remembered the abuse he had endured at the hands of Cid, his stepbrother Jayson and Jayson's friends. He had expected to be ripped apart but the soothing lubricant had helped her ease the cord into him. Then she had gotten him turned on, by not only spanking him but also by giving him a blow job. He had gotten so hot to fuck, that he pounced on her and had started pounding in and out of her hard and fast. He felt himself start to build as she slowly pulled on the cord pulling knots out of him one by one causing him to start to thrust even harder. She continued tugging the knots out of him and right before he came she yanked the last three knots out. He had passed out right after he came the pleasure of it had been that intense and incredible.

Everyone in the kitchen heard him laughing. "Okay maybe I'm a little dense, but would someone please explain to me what is so funny about popcorn?" Selphie asked tersely. Although she was a little curious about spanking, wondering if it could be as exciting as it sounded. Irvine for all his womanizing ways was actually a little boring in bed. She wasn't a tramp but she wasn't a virgin either, Irvine hadn't been her first and with the way he had been behaving in the past two years he certainly wasn't going to be her last. She lowered her lashes and gave a longing look at Laguna Loire, now there was a real man. He could be goofy at times but it was part of his charm. He was also incredibly handsome for an older man.

Laguna and Zell had started arguing back and forth again about the pros and con's of spanking, kinky sex, and a variety of other subjects. Laguna was taking the pro side where Zell chose the con. Then there was the seemingly endless argument on rather Laguna snored or not. Which he adamantly denied.

Selphie finally lost her temper and snapped angrily "Why don't you two just bone and get it over with?"

Zell blushed about the thought of actually getting it on with Laguna Loire. Last night when he had taken the nerve block off, Geoffrey DeMarco had started muttering something about Squall having a really big dick. He had wondered if Geoff was right or if he was just delusional. He had rambled on and on that Squall looked like he had at least 9" and looked like he had a 6" circumference.

Zell would never admit it to anyone else but he had been infatuated with Squall for years. He loved how Squall moved and had secretly wondered what he would be like in bed. He was glad the gibok pants that they wore in Shinzu class were so loose that they hid the fact that just watching Squall would make him hard.

Yesterday when Squall had peeled his tank top off and started moving those boxes of groceries. He had literally turned into the dumb blonde that he had been accused of being before, even though his I.Q. was somewhere up around 155. Seeing Squall Leonhart without his shirt on and watching as muscles rippled across his chest and sweat trickled down it had caused Zell Dincht to almost have a wet daydream.

He wondered if Squall was pierced anywhere else other then the nipple ring and the one in his ear? Yeah Seifer had taken off his T-shirt and he was nicely put together too, but his muscles were more bulk then the long lean lines that Squall had. And Seifer just didn't have that tight sexy little ass that Squall did.

He looked over at Laguna, really looked at him and saw that he was actually very attractive for an older man. "Stop it Dincht. Just stop it. You are not going to start fantasizing about Squall's daddy. Fantasizing about Squall is bad enough." He ordered himself. He looked at Selphie again and joked, "Don't think so Selph. No offense Laguna but unless you're as well hung as Squall is reputed to be, no thank you."

Squall had started to kiss Avalena again but stopped, he looked over and glared at Zell, his voice that had been so warm just moments before, had turned as frigid as the winds that swept of the Trabia Plains in deep winter, "What did you say?"

"Oh come on Squall it's not like it's some big secret that's going to bring about the downfall of civilization. Hyne it's no wonder that all those girls you nailed at Garden bragged about how good you are. Geoff told me last night up in the rehab center that you are definitely not lacking in that department. He said that you were a good 9" long and have at least a 6" circumference."

Squall turned several shades of red. Leaping to his feet and inadvertently dumped Avalena to the floor. "Shut the hell up Zell." He hissed and bolted across the room, banged the empty plate on the counter, threw open the patio door ran outside, jumped the railing and was gone.

"I'm going to kill you for this Geoffrey Kenton DeMarco. I've said that I was going to kill you before. This time I mean it." She regained her feet, went and picked up Lionsbane from the table where Squall had placed it after protecting them from Raijin. In his haste to be out of the unpleasant situation that he had unwillingly been thrust into he had left it behind. She took off out the door behind him.

When she got outside she encountered a confused Seifer "Did you happen to see which way Squall ran?" She asked.

"What's wrong kitten?" He was immediately concerned. Squall had taken off at a dead fucking run. Seifer knew from experience how fast Squall could run, he was quick silver, and knew that not even oil slicked lightening bolts could catch him. He had looked extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable. Unfortunately he hadn't seen which way Squall had gone. "What did that idiot father of his do this time?"

"It wasn't his idiot father. It was his idiot friend and my idiot brother. He left without his Lionsbane." Her golden amber eyes filled with worry "I have to find him Seifer."

"Come on kitten and I'll help you." Seifer offered, he wondered what had happened in the few minutes that he had been outside to change Squall from the laughing vivacious young man he had been before he had gone out to smoke, to the one who had jumped the railing less then a minute ago. Seifer helped Avalena over the railing and while she went left to look for Squall he went right. He had jogged down the beach approximately a half a mile when he came upon him.

Squall hadn't meant to run he was just really embarrassed that someone had seen him other then Avalena. But when could Geoffrey have seen him? That was the question that was burning a hole in his mind. He thought back to the day before when he had met Geoffrey DeMarco. What had the guy spied on him while he was using the head? He shook his head from side to side and groaned out "Ah shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" It had been before he had impaled Avalena on his hardness and had slammed her up against the wall. He had been blinded by rage then lust, so he really hadn't been paying to much attention, as to how expeditiously Geoffrey DeMarco had left the room with, "FUCK!" Travis! Oh this was just fucking great.

Having his size bandied about was not something he had ever wanted to experience, which was one of the main reasons he had stopped taking public showers, preferring the privacy of his own bathroom even after Avalena had reassured him that he wasn't small. Hyne only knew how many other people Geoffrey DeMarco had told. He was positive that if Travis had seen him he wouldn't say anything, respecting his privacy.

He was just getting ready to head back to the house and threaten Zell with either castration or a lobotomy if he ever so much as breathed another word about the subject. He would also ask everyone else not to say anything. He would do as he had done the day before and ask as a friend first. If that didn't work then as their Commanding Officer he would make it a direct order. He saw Seifer and waited for the other man to join him.

"Cristos Leonhart! Why did you take off like that? Avalena is worried about you. Did you know that you forgot Lionsbane?" Seifer blasted him. "That's a good way to get yourself hurt or killed."

"I wasn't thinking to clearly when I took off like I did."

"Obviously! You ready to head back?" Seifer asked, Squall nodded yes and the two men jogged down the beach towards the house. "What did Zell say to set you off Squall?" Seifer asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Squall said curtly and slammed and locked the door on that subject.

Seifer, who despite what people thought about him, was also a very private person. If Squall didn't want to tell him then he would respect that fact. Unlike some people he wouldn't go behind Squall's back and try to find out what it was. If Squall had wanted him to know then he would tell him.

Avalena had looked for Squall down the other length of beach, but when she came to the woods, she didn't go in. The only weapon she had on her was Squall's Gunblade and even though she had seen him use it, she didn't know how and was afraid that she would cut a limb off with it. If she had her knives or rifle then it would have been different. She turned and headed back to the house to see if Seifer had found him or to recruit help to go and look for him in the woods.

As Squall and Seifer neared the house they saw Avalena coming from the opposite direction. Squall bolted over to where she was and lifted her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry to have worried you sweetheart. I tell you not to take off when you're angry or upset, and I go and do the same thing." Locks of dark rich brown hair fell into his eyes, he impatiently pushed it back but it fell again in the exact same place. He gave a halfhearted glare out of the corner of his eye at his hair.

The action caused Avalena to laugh and she reached up and ran her fingers through the thick baby soft silky strands. She was also unsuccessful in pushing it out of his eyes.

"I should get it cut off."

"Don't you dare!" Avalena and Seifer said, shocked that he would even consider such a thing. Avalena because she loved how it felt when she ran her fingers through all that silky softness or as it tickled up and down her body when he kissed and nibbled on her skin. Seifer because it was another one of those little freaking things that he had envied Squall for. If he tried to grow his hair out much longer then it was now he looked like a psychotic chocobo.

"Alright I won't get my hair cut." He pulled Avalena closer to his body, "Go ahead and go back in Seifer, I need to talk to Avalena for a few minutes about what you and I talked about last night."

Seifer nodded his head and went back into the house, where he found that a rather controversial conversation was taking place.

After Squall had so abruptly left and Avalena had gone after him those remaining in the kitchen had momentarily stopped talking. Which gave Laguna and Quistis time to load the dishwasher and start it. But it didn't stay quiet for long and when the talking started again once again Squall was the subject.

Thankfully before the conversation started getting to racy, Rinoa had taken Tristen back to his room. Especially after he had innocently asked 'Why his daddy would want to be hung?'

She was feeling embarrassed, angry, and relieved. She was a virgin the only thing she had ever done was a lot of kissing and heavy petting. Squall had only shared kisses and caresses with her, but according to Zell it seemed like Squall had fucked his way through Balamb Garden, that's what had made her angry, she felt like she wasn't good enough.

She was relieved it hadn't gone further then it did, if what Zell had heard from Geoffrey DeMarco were true, Squall was huge and he would have ripped her apart. When she had been in school she and her gal pals would get together and talk. She knew that some of them were sexually active, and they would of course share what had happened. How so and so's technique differed from someone else. Of course they had mentioned size, but none of them had ever said that a guy that they had been with was as big as Squall. The norm seemed to be between six and seven inches. They had never said anything about circumference. She looked down at her wrist, Hyne, that's about how big around he was. He would have definitely torn her asunder.

"I don't see what the big deal is? All I said was that if Laguna didn't have a big dick like Squall, then I wasn't interested."

"You embarrassed him Zell. You embarrassed both of them." Quistis snapped.

"I really don't think this is an appropriate conversation for mixed company." Laguna said, he was once again bright red and he was feeling rather uncomfortable with the subject matter, there were women present, and besides how big either he or his son were was really nobody's business but their own and or their lovers.

"What's to be embarrassed about? I wish I had a 9" dick." Zell retorted.

"You wish you had half that much, ya know." This comment came from Raijin, which was followed by a snort of laughter from Fujin. They were quickly becoming frustrated with Zell. He was acting like an adolescent instead of a grown man. Making a quick decision they left the kitchen to go and play with Tristen. If he behaved like a child, he at least he had the luxury of still being one.

"It's bigger then four and a half inches just ask Quistis." Zell shouted.

"Shut up Zell!" Quistis growled and she turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

Before the conversation could go any further they heard, "Hey Dincht, why don't you give your mouth a break and shut it and maybe use your brain for something other then keeping your skull from caving in." Seifer growled from the doorway. He instantly knew that this was the subject matter that had caused Squall to take off. He strolled into the room, to the other side of the island bar opposite of Zell so he could watch the door and shove something in Zell's mouth if he didn't shut the fuck up, like his fist.

"I just don't see what the big deal is that's all." Zell replied, ignoring Seifer's comments.

"Zell, this topic of conversation has gone on long enough. Maybe we should change it before Squall gets back in here and throttles the shit out of you." Seifer offered as an out.

"Come off it Almasy, you have to admit that 9" is impressive especially with a circumference that's 6"."

Seifer saw that Squall had just walked through the door, and saw the warmness that had come back with him just being in Avalena's presence start to evaporate. "Not if you're 12" x 8"." Seifer replied blandly, giving Squall the out he needed. "Now are we finished discussing our Commander's, um…attributes? If you happen to remember correctly we are still activity under Order 15, which means that we should behave like SeeDs not a bunch of prepubescent teeny-boppers."

"Thank you Seifer. This subject is now closed for further discussion. I do not want to hear another word about it or I will have the offender court-martialed. Do I make myself perfectly clear." Squall said coldly,

"Yes sir!" Was the response that rang through the kitchen.

"Seifer, a word with you please." Squall said and went back out to the deck. Seifer followed him out, securely closing the door behind him. Squall turned to face him, "Thanks," was all he said.

"Sir, it wasn't a problem sir." Seifer replied, trying to be serious but finding it difficult to keep the laughter out of his eyes and the smile that threatened to split his face.

"Cut the crap Almasy, I was thanking you as a friend not your commanding officer." He walked over to the railing and looked out over the ocean.

"Okay my friend, what's on your mind?" Seifer asked him, the playfulness had vanished to be replaced by seriousness.

"Yesterday I told Geoffrey that if I could go in and take care of that son of a bitch on my own I would." His visage was grim.

"So why don't you?"

"Because I believe in dreams and I believe in my son and I believe in love, that it can conquer all." Squall stopped, admitting to Avalena that he was afraid was one thing, but admitting it to a fellow SeeD especially one that was under his command was totally different. It didn't matter that he was also a friend and his blood brother, showing fear was a sign of weakness.

"I don't know what to do Seifer. Right now all I would like to do is say fuck it and let somebody else deal with the repercussions. But I can't and I won't. What kind of 'hero' would I be if I did that?" He questioned.

Not waiting for a reply he continued, "I need a fucking vacation, and not just the two weeks that I was taking, a nice long extended holiday to be with my Avalena and our son. You don't know how tempted I am to just go in and put a bullet in Cid's brain and say to hell with it. But Tris said that we couldn't kill him because that is what keeps perpetrating the evil? For some reason he is perpetually reincarnated into something worse each time and all I would be doing is damning another generation? I couldn't do that even to make things easier on myself." He paused and rubbed the scar between his eyes with the ball of his thumb.

"That's not why I brought you out here." He turned back to face Seifer his face had regained the warmth that it had lost, "I talked to Avalena about you taking Tris for a couple of days, so she and I can have some time together. She agreed that we should talk to Tristen about how he feels and let the decision be his. But I'm pretty sure he's going to want to stay with you."

"How do you think Laguna will feel about that?"

"I don't know. I know that he's probably going to be a little hurt if Tris stay's with you. But when we go after Cid I'm sending him to Esthar to be with my father."

"Any ideas on how you're going to deal with that twisted bastard? Since we can't kill him."

"Not yet. Avalena said that she would try contacting her friend Ambyr and her great-great grandmother and seeing if they may have any suggestions."

"Her grandmother is still alive?"

"Yes, she just no longer lives on this plain of existence."

"What?"

"Avalena's great-great grandmother is fey."

"Fey?"

Squall smiled, "One of the faire folk."

"Really?"

"Yes. Avalena inherited a lot of power when she was born, this power is passed down through the women in the family and Avalena was the first female child born in three generations. So that power has lain dormant for over 100 years."

"So is she like a sorceress?"

"No nothing at all like a sorceress. Fey magic comes from nature, Gaia, and the universe."

"How do you know all this?"

"Avalena told me." Squall replied.

"And this Ambyr?"

"Avalena's best friend who has powers of a totally different kind."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could explain, Avalena came out on the porch to remind him that they needed to start getting ready to go into town. She had already asked Tristen whom he wanted to stay with and he had said that he wanted to stay with Seifer. She had pulled Laguna aside and told him not to be too upset that when they went to face Cid she wanted him to take Tristen to Esthar. She still needed to pack a bag for the few days that Tristen was going to be with Seifer. She had not only come out to let Squall know they needed to get ready but to also talk to Seifer about what he needed to know about taking care of Tristen.

She went to hand him an engraved card, he shook his head no and said, "You've already given me one of your cards kitten."

"I know, but there's another number written on the back to use only in case of emergency." She replied. Seifer took the card from her and shoved it in his wallet. She turned back to Squall and said with a smile, "I am sorry for interrupting my love, but we really should get going here soon."

Before Squall could answer Laguna opened the patio door "Squall, son you have company. It's Ellone."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Ellone Loire had arrived in Balamb late the night before, deciding to wait until the following day to go to Garden and find her brother Squall. She knew that he wasn't her real brother, he was her stepfather Laguna's son but she loved him as much if not a little more then she would have if they had been blood relatives.

Over the past four years her powers had increased and not only was she able to help people relive the past in 'waking dreams' she was starting to get disturbing and startling visions of two different futures.

In the one vision Squall was raping Rinoa over and over again. He was also being tortured and raped repeatedly by a group of men who were wearing SeeD uniforms. While in the other he was deliriously happy and with an exotically beautiful woman and several children that looked so much like Squall you knew without asking that he was their father, one child stood out in particular a little dark haired blue eyed boy. Squall was happier then she had ever seen him, and she knew that this woman was responsible for that happiness.

She knew the woman wasn't Rinoa Heartilly. Rinoa was beautiful, but she didn't have the delicate ethereal exquisiteness that this mystery woman had. Besides Rinoa's hair was strait and shoulder length, her eyes were brown and her skin was alabaster white, while this other woman had golden amber eyes that reminded her of a lioness, curly black hair that reached her rear and the same sun kissed skin that Squall had. Rinoa was petite, but this woman gave that word a new meaning. Then there was that little boy who looked exactly like Squall. Even though she had yet to meet them, a strong urge to protect this mysterious woman and this child started to emerge within Ellone Loire.

Everybody expected Squall and Rinoa to get married and live happily ever after. Ellone knew that wasn't going to happen, she had known even before her powers had started to fluctuate so wildly. She knew her brother would do what was expected of him, but she also knew that if he did marry Rinoa Heartilly that it wouldn't last.

This woman in her vision was Squall's true mate, the one who would melt that block of ice that he called a heart. The only problem that she could foresee was bringing the two of them together. Hyne only knew who and where this woman was. But she was going to try her damnedest to find her and introduce her to Squall.

She had slept really well last night, waking after just after 8:00 a.m. She got up took a bath and ordered room service. She knew that she should call Squall first and let him know that she was coming to see him, but she wanted to surprise him. She didn't want to go to Balamb Garden she had always gotten bad feelings from that place. But since that's where Squall lived, that's where she would go and meet him and tell him about her visions, well away from Cid Kramer.

She walked out of the Ambassador and was on her way to rent a car when she saw Irvine Kinneas, walking out of the local law enforcement facility. "Hello Irvine." She called out warmly.

Irvine turned, "Hey Ellie, how's my favorite girl in the whole world?" Irvine had finally sobered up. Of course he really hadn't had a choice being in jail for close to three days. Right now all he wanted was a couple of good stiff drinks. Then he was going to find Squall and tell him exactly what he thought of him, picking some piece of ass over friendship. Hadn't he ever heard that old adage, "Bro's before ho's."

His good buddy Jayson had told him all about Avalena DeMarco. But he had known what she was that night he had seen her at Jinx's. No woman that was as hot looking as she was could be anything else other then a high priced whore. Jayson had told him that she used that snot nosed brat that she drug around with her as a blackmail tool. That she had tried to pawn the little bastard off on him, but he was way to smart for that. Yeah, his pal Jayson was way to smart, but Squall had bought it, that was the sad thing. He actually believed some lying whore. Of course it helped that she was beautiful and Squall was an ugly disfigured freak, so of course he was going to believe her.

"I'm fantastic. How about you?" Ellone answered, she had always liked Irvine Kinneas. He was just so full of himself. If you could get past that and the constant line of bullshit that poured out of his mouth. You found that he actually was a descent guy that was warm and loving. Except when he drank too much, then he turned into a loud-mouthed braggart and an egotistical womanizing prick, and if what she was hearing were true he was drunk or high more often then not.

"I've been better." He answered a little bit on the surly side, Hyne he needed a drink. He was royally pissed off at Selphie she had called him yesterday evening and told him that she wouldn't be coming back by to see him that night. That she was helping take care of Tristen DeMarco, Avalena's little boy. Yes he remembered that conversation quite clearly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Selphie? You said that you would bring me a bottle tonight."

"Why don't you try sobering up?" She had snapped.

Jayson was in the background was eavesdropping and commented, "Man if my bitch talked to me that way, I'd pop her in her dumb-ass mouth and show her whose boss."

Selphie had overheard him and snarled, "Why don't you tell that dumb-shit that if his bitch talked he'd be the richest man in the world for having a talking dog. I called to talk to you Irvine, just you, not you and your cellmate. I've met her Irvine, I've met and have gotten to know Avalena DeMarco, and she is one of the nicest people you would ever want to meet. I apologized for what I said about her and her little boy, and even though it was difficult for her, she said that she would eventually forgive me."

"God damn you Selphie, you have an hour to get your skinny ass into town and bring me a bottle, do you understand me?"

"Sober up Kinneas." Then the phone had gone dead. He had spent the rest of the night in a really black mood, it didn't help that good buddy Jayson kept egging him on, telling him that all he needed to do was slap 'the bitch' around a little bit and she'd straighten right up. By the time he was processed out this morning he was in one of the foulest moods he had ever been in.

"What's wrong Irvie?" Ellone asked him using that old nickname he had.

"You want to know what's wrong? I've spent the last 3 days in jail, because some fucking bastard stabbed me and when I defended myself by knocking him across the room Squall threatens to kill me." Irvine blasted her. He conveniently left out that 'the fucking bastard' was a four-year-old little boy who was supposedly Squall's son.

"Well that just doesn't seem like Squall. Why don't you come with me to Garden and help me find him and we can get this whole mess fixed." Ellone offered.

"Oh, Squall's not at Garden, but I do know where he is. I'll tell you if you take me with you." Irvine replied. The officer who had processed him out of jail had inadvertently put Avalena's name and address on the paperwork.

"Okay, I have to rent a car and then we can be on our way." Ellone turned and walked over to the rental agency.

A malicious gleam flashed through Irvine's eyes, he couldn't wait to see the look on ol' Squally boys face when he showed up with Ellone. He also couldn't wait to see the look on Avalena DeMarco's face, he had every intention on slamming her with what he had been told about her by Jayson Mansini and calling her the skank whore that he knew she was.

He had no idea what she had done to his friends, but he was going to find out. It was her fault they had all turned against him. Hyne he needed a drink or better yet to get high again. His brief stay in jail wasn't his first interaction with Jayson Mansini they had actually known each other for the past two years.

He had been lamenting to him one night that booze just wasn't doing it for him anymore no matter how much he drank. So his good buddy Jase had introduced him to speedballs, Hyne what a fucking rush. He and Jayson had done speedballs one night and Jase had gotten a couple of whores for them. The sex, the sex had been awesome, he had never had better sex in his life. He was debating on rather to get Selphie to try speedballs with him and see if the sex was just as good with her.

He knew that the drugs were expensive, but Jayson had been footing the bill, all he had to do was feed him information about what Squall was doing. Especially those highly covert missions that Squall would go on and not tell Headmaster Cid about. That really didn't concern Irvine, after all Squall was everybody's Golden Boy, their freaking hero. Although how he could be considered a hero when he refused to do any publicity promotions? He hadn't even had his name or picture in the paper. Where if it had been him he would have taken every opportunity that he could to be pictured in the paper.

"Okay Irvine where do we need to go?" Ellone's voice snapped him out of his musings. Since he actually wasn't sure, he gave her the address and had her enter it into the GPS and let it give the instructions. A short time later they arrived at a massive two-story red brick house on the outskirts of town, which was located on prime real estate near the beach. "Are you sure this is the right place Irvine?"

"Yep, that's the address I have." He answered.

"I wonder who this house belongs to?" She said and looked up the big beautiful house, she wondered if it were as elegant on the inside as it was the outside.

"Squall's whore." Irvine replied maliciously.

Ellone spun around and slapped him across the face with all her might leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek. "How dare you say such a thing Irvine Kinneas, my brother doesn't have a whore." She snapped and shook her hand to relieve the stinging on her palm.

"There's a lot you don't know about your darling brother. If half the rumors at Garden about him are true he fucks anything that doesn't move fast enough." Irvine sneered.

"Jealous much?" Ellone snarled she was starting to boil.

"Now you listen here Ellie. Like I said there's a lot you don't know about Squall. Although how he got all those women is beyond me with that fucking ugly scar he has."

"I thought Squall was your friend?" Ellone spat out angrily. Her hands were fisted at her sides so she wouldn't haul off and punch him and started up to the front door.

"Yeah so did I until he chose some high priced piece of ass over me. Bro's before ho's Ellone. Bro's before ho's " Irvine quipped and followed her up to the door.

Ellone didn't respond afraid of what she would say. She like most women hated that particular saying. Reaching out a hand that was still shaking in anger she rang the doorbell.

The chimes of the doorbell resounding through the house caused Avalena to pause by the patio door, "That's odd I'm not expecting anybody. Although it might be Drake, Laguna could you be a love and get that for me please, I need to tell Squall that we need to be leaving soon."

Laguna pulled his lanky frame off the stool and walked towards the front door. He loved her, and would do anything for her. She was his daughter-in-law in everything but name. He loved her for a variety of different reasons the most prominent was because she had given him his son back and had put a smile on Squall's face and laughter in his heart and eyes, and he mustn't forget his first and only grandson, well so far anyway. He had a feeling that Tristen was going to be having a little brother or sister within the next year or so, especially if those two kept going at like they were. He reached out and opened the door and almost fell over in shock and shouted "Ellone!"

"Father!" She cried out happily. "Oh father it's so good to see you." She launched herself around his neck and gave him several kisses on the cheeks. "I've missed you so much. You have to tell me everything." Barely pausing for breath she continued, "Did you retire as President of Esthar and buy a house here? Why didn't Ward and Kiros tell me when I stopped there to find you? I've had some very disturbing visions about Squall. Irvine told me that I could find him here." She spun around and shook her finger at Irvine, "Shame on you Irvine Kinneas telling me that Squall was shacked up with some whore. When I ask you whose house this was you should have just told me."

She turned back to Laguna and missed the black look on his face that was directed at Irvine. "So is Squall actually here. Hyne I hope so. I hate going out to Garden, Cid just makes me feel so ugh scummy."

"Yes, Squall is here. And no Ellone my sweet, I did not retire as Esthar's President and this is not my house, but I can also reassure you that it does not belong to some 'whore'. Now why don't you come with me and I'll get Squall for you." Saying that he hooked his arm through Ellone's and led her into the house.

Turning to Irvine, "Well come along Kinneas, and close the door behind you." He said rudely. He was still angry with Irvine Kinneas over the fact that he had hit his grandson and was now saying that his precious Avalena was a whore. He led them into the kitchen where Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa, who had come back downstairs just moments before, immediately mobbed Ellone, while Laguna stepped out onto the deck to let his son know that he had company.

"Ellone's here?" Squall said with a smile and started towards the open patio door, bringing Avalena with him, wanting the most important woman in his life to met the second most important one.

"Son." Squall stopped and turned towards Laguna, who let out an exasperated breath, he didn't want to see that fragile bubble of happiness that was surrounding his son evaporate, "Squall, Irvine is with her." Even under pain of torture he would not say what Kinneas had said about Avalena.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that, unless you want me to kick him out." Squall responded with a smile. The bubble started to waver just a little bit but didn't burst.

"I don't honestly know Squall. I can't just forgive him like I did for Quistis and Selphie. They used words and yes words do hurt. But he used his fist on our son. Tristen could have been seriously hurt. What if he would have hit to the left or to the right just a little he could have lost an eye. Quistis and Selphie have apologized for their cruel words. I just don't know if I can forgive him my love, even if he does apologize when all I want to do is kill him"

"I can take care of that for you." Seifer said darkly, and drew Hyperion and headed into the house.

"Seifer."

Seifer paused and turned towards Squall, "You can't kill him."

"Fuck! Can I at least hurt him a lot?" He asked hopefully.

Squall and Avalena couldn't help it they both started laughing, "No you can't hurt him either."

"Very well. But I am going to warn you ahead of time Squall. If he lays a hand on Tristen again if you don't get to him first I will kill him." Seifer said coldly and sheathed the Gunblade, "Oh and if he ever calls Avalena a whore or Tristen a bastard again, I'll cut his fucking tongue out, roast it and force him to eat it. My oath on that."

Avalena shivered against Squall and whispered up at him, "Remind me never to piss my Golden Knight off." But warmed instantly when he pulled her closer and led her through the door. When Seifer had finished his oath, he knew that he and the other man had something else in common they both had that dark side that they took out and played with. He made a mental note to remember that particular threat and to perhaps use it one day, the consequences not the threat.

They had barely made it inside when Ellone, who had finally detached herself from Zell, Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie, tried to grab him around the waist and hug him tight. She was so happy to see him that she didn't see the woman who was snuggled up against his side until she couldn't hug him as tight as she wanted to. She stepped back a little, saw what was impeding her and fainted.

Squall's quick reflexes were what prevented Ellone from making a sudden impact with the floor he caught her and knelt down to the floor resting Ellone's head against his chest. While Avalena ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it down with cool water and went back over to where Squall was still holding this other woman against his chest. She knelt down beside him and pressed the cool cloth against the woman's forehead.

Ellone recovered from her swoon and looked up into the concerned faces of her brother and the woman from her visions. She reached up and tentatively stroked her fingers down Avalena's cheek. "Sweet Hyne, you're real aren't you?" She reached out and did the same for Squall, "You found her Squall. You found your lioness." She finished with a smile her warm blue eyes started to fill up with tears of happiness. "I'm so happy for you my brother, you found your soul mate."

She reached out her hands to touch Avalena's face again, cupping it gently she continued, "You're so very ethereal and beautiful, you're the perfect woman for my gorgeously beautiful brother." When Squall heard that he rolled his eyes and groaned which caused Ellone to swat him on the arm.

"Tsk now you stop that, before I thump you again, Squall Nwymmmph," she was cut short when Squall placed his hand over her mouth.

"Nwymmmph?" The question shot out from several directions.

"I choose to not use my middle name. So let's just leave it at that. Please?"

Avalena laughed, "Very well my love, we'll forget it. But, I'm certainly glad I'm not the only one that's been telling you that you're gorgeous and beautiful Squall Nwymmmph Leonhart."

Squall couldn't help it he started laughing, "It's not Nwymmmph."

"Nwymmmphomaniac?" Seifer offered helpfully with a smirk and started laughing.

"No it's not Nwymmmphomaniac either, huh!" Squall reiterated and continued to laugh.

"Alright everybody, I think we've had enough fun at Squall's expense. He's asked us to forget it so let's do so." Avalena smiled at them. She may have been smiling but the tone of her voice brooked no disobedience. Even when they were alone later she would not pry into that particular part of his life. If he wanted her to know he would tell her.

Ellone smiled as well, "You are absolutely right. What a charming accent, your voice is like rich dark honey. I've told him for many years that he's extraordinarily gorgeous and he just doesn't believe it. By the way sweetie, I'm Ellone Loire, Laguna's adopted daughter."

Avalena returned her smile, "It's nice to finally meet you Ellone after Squall has told me so much about you. I'm Avalena DeMarco." She reached out and gave Ellone a warm hug.

Squall stood up and pulled the two women up with him and drew them both close to his body, looking down at Ellone he smiled, "My lioness huh?"

Before Ellone could reply the kitchen was filled with the happy shrieks of a little boy, the bellowing laughter of Raijin and trills from Fujin, "I tagged you fair Raijin and now you're it, isn't he Fujin, and you'll never catch me." Tristen laughed over his shoulder and come tearing into the kitchen where he ran into Irvine Kinneas. "Oops sorry mister." He apologized and giggled then looked up and saw the man who had hit him three days ago. The laughter died in his eyes and voice to be replaced by fear, he quickly backpedaled to get away and backed into Raijin, who scooped him up and started tickling him.

The three of them had been playing a rambunctious game of tag, running through the foyer, dashing around corners and running up and down the stairs. Tristen had tagged Raijin at the head of the stairs and instead of running back down them he slid down the banister to get away from the bigger man, which had caused both he and Fujin to start laughing. Like the leader of their little posse Seifer, they had both developed an attachment for this little boy whose warm friendliness was contagious.

"Ha! Caught ya you little jackrabbit. And now you're it, ya know." Raijin laughed at the little boy in his arms, but his laughter stopped abruptly when he saw the terror in Tristen's eyes. He looked up from the child to see what had scared him so badly. And punched Irvine Kinneas dead in the face knocking him flat on his ass.

"I want my mama and daddy." Tristen screamed and tried to struggle out of his arms. Raijin didn't let him go but instead took him over to the waiting comfort of mother.

Squall released Ellone and drew Avalena and his son into the safe haven of his arms, his concern for his son overriding the happiness that he felt over seeing his sister again.

Tristen looked over at Irvine, his voice shaking "I'm sorry mister, please don't hit me again."

"Irvine Kinneas! You hit this little boy. How could you?" The words that he had said earlier flooded back to her, "No wonder Squall threatened to kill you." She had yet to see the little boy's face, since it was still nestled against his mother's breast. She reached out and gently rustled his hair. "I want to kill you myself."

"He did stab me remember?" Irvine snapped, and staggered to his feet shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears.

"He stabbed me too, but I didn't hit him." Squall growled and started to make gentle purring noises deep in his throat at his son to help ease his fears. "He was protecting his mother."

"Well so sorry that the rest of us mortals don't have your ironclad control Heartless." Irvine sneered at him. "Remember we don't have ice running in our veins like the infamous Ice Knight does." He turned to Avalena and spat, "What I'd like to know is what a hot blooded piece of ass like you sees in him."

He wasn't finished, in fact he was far from finished, "I can't believe you Leonhart, haven't you ever heard bro's before ho's?" He turned to Selphie snapping his fingers at her indicating that he wanted her beside him "Get your scrawny ass over here. Selphie, we're leaving."

"Fuck off Kinneas. I'm staying here. I told you when I talked to you last night that we were wrong about her. Did you think I would suddenly change my mind when I saw you?" She looked over to where Squall and Avalena were standing with their son. Tears in her emerald-green eyes, "Once again I am so very sorry what I said about you." Then stomped across the room to stand beside Laguna and Seifer.

Laguna put a comforting arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. Yes he had always liked this bubbly young lady. If he were perfectly honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he loved her. Had loved her for a long time. But now wasn't the time or place to profess his feelings for her. That is if he ever could. She was one of his son's friends and the relationship he had with Squall was fragile enough right now that he didn't want to take the chance of doing anything to fracture it beyond repair. And saying that he was in love with Selphie Tilmitt would probably do just that. Besides the fact he had no idea how she felt about him.

When she didn't jump at his command that incensed Irvine even more, and she actually turned her back and walked away from him. That convinced him that they had all turned against him. Somehow that fucking bitch whore had turned all his friends against him, and if they weren't his friends then that made them his enemies and you had no loyalties to your enemies. Quistis was his first target, "Hey Quis, still wearing out batteries on your vibrator fantasizing about Squall fucking the shit out of you?"

Quistis turned red she was more embarrassed and mortified over that then what Seifer had said about her wanting a taste of Squall's dick. She had fantasized about Squall in the past, but when she had she didn't use a vibrator, and one night had inadvertently screamed out Squall's name while she and Zell had been fucking. That had been a shock to both of them, but they had quickly gotten over it.

Zell was next, "So tell me something Zell, have you told Squall yet that you want to mouth fuck him and you wonder what he's like in bed?" That caused Zell to flame a brighter red then Quistis. He had told Irvine that one night when they were both drunk off their asses, but he had also sworn Irvine to secrecy not only about his fantasy but also about Quistie screaming out Squall's name that one night. "Shut up!" He said and lowered his head in embarrassment, so much for Squall never finding out about his feelings for him. Thanks to Irvine Kinneas he had just lost his best friend.

Rinoa had been sitting quietly over at the breakfast nook she was in a mild state of shock that Irvine would be behaving like such a temperamental child. She was next to be blasted, "And you, no wonder Squall had to start screwing a whore, if I couldn't get your lily white thighs apart, what chance could that scared freak possible have."

Rinoa Heartilly had never told anyone about that night when she had gotten so mad at Squall for closing down. He had had an extremely tiring day and all he wanted to do was eat and have a couple of drinks before he talked about her feelings. She had pushed and prodded him, about where their relationship was going until he had finally lost his temper and snapped at her. "God damn it to hell Rinoa. Could you leave me the fuck alone for about five and half minutes?"

She had stood, breaking the chain on her necklace and yanked his Griever ring off and threw it in his face. She ran out the restaurant where they were having dinner. Expecting him to get up and follow her, like he had done so many times before when he had become irritated with her and she had ran off. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder knowing that a very contrite Squall would be close behind her. She was shocked when she saw that he hadn't left the table, instead he stood lifted his glass of whisky to her in a mock toast sneered and downed the amber liquid in one shot. Then retook his chair picked up his ring removed his glove and slide back on his finger.

That worried her, she was trying to decide if she should go back in and apologize. "No!" She told herself, Squall shouldn't have yelled at her. So she left, she'd show him. She'd go back to Deling to her father's and wait for him to show up and give her the apology that she felt that she deserved. The insensitive bastard hadn't even wished her a Happy Birthday. How many times did a girl turn 20 anyway? Yes she would show him. He'd have to come crawling on his belly before she took him back.

As she rounded the corner she ran headlong into Irvine Kinneas, who gave her a sympathetic shoulder to cry on as well as a fifth of gin. She had gotten drunk but she wasn't drunk enough to let Irvine Kinneas take her virginity. Even though she was furious with him she was saving her precious virginity for Squall and their wedding night.

She was the one who had to swallow her pride and went back to Balamb Garden after not hearing from Squall for over three months. She went back and apologized and he had forgiven her. She asked him to take her back and he had hedged until she used the one weapon that she knew that he was weak against. She started crying to make him feel like he really was heartless. She knew which buttons to push on Squall Leonhart and she used them like a pro.

She had known that he still loved her but they weren't as close as they had been. Every time she tried to get him to commit he would quickly change the subject, after pushing him to far that one night she didn't dare do it again. Afraid that she would lose him for good, she had asked him if she could have the Griever ring back, his eyes had turned a harsh blue and he had told her a definite "No!" So she hadn't asked again.

All the feelings of betrayal that he felt towards his friends boiled over. It was her fault, all that DeMarco bitch's fault. They had all used to like him until she came along.

The rest of the venom he was holding in came rolling out at Avalena. "So tell me something you bitch how much has Squall had to pay you to fuck him? That's the only way he could get someone like you. He's a scarred ugly scrawny freak, and you're one of the hottest women I've ever seen."

He turned his attention to Squall again, "How can you possible believe that fucking kid is yours? You would have had to start fucking her when you were 14 or 15. And if I didn't lose my virginity until I was 17 there's no way this side of hell that someone like you lost theirs before me. Yeah the little fucker may look like you, but he's probably Laguna's. Hyne only knows how many men she's fucked. That little bastard could belong to over 100 different men."

Seifer pounded across the room, his handsome face distorted with rage, Hyperion drawn, Squall shouting, "Seifer no!" was the only thing that stopped him from following through with what he had promised earlier. Spinning the Gunblade up under his arm he used the butt of it and drove it up hitting Irvine under the jaw, ending his tirade by knocking him out.

Squall was holding Avalena and their son against his heart, knowing that they needed him, which was the only thing that had prevented him from leaping forward and driving Lionsbane between Irvine's ribs. His left palm started to sting. Damn it was he breaking his blood oath? No! He told himself, Irvine wasn't aware of the fact that blood oath had been made so he felt that he owed him at least one warning, after all he had given one to Misha and Geoffrey DeMarco.

He had stopped Seifer from carrying through with his oath. One, he actually wanted the pleasure of cutting Irvine's tongue out himself. But unlike Seifer he would make Irvine roast it himself, before making him eat it. And two, his son was scared enough, seeing Seifer cut out another mans tongue would more likely then not terrify him beyond redemption.

He was feeling guilty he was fairly certain that before he came into Tristen's life he probably hadn't been exposed to violence. He had to get control of his raging temper otherwise he'd drag Irvine out to the woods and make him dig his own grave, then he'd throw him in it and bury the idiotic fuck alive. What stopped him was that right now he needed to be Avalena and Tristen's rock, just like they were his. He drew her tighter against him taking in the calming effect she had on him.

"Why is he so mean daddy?" Tristen asked him and managed to turn enough in his mother's arms to hold onto his father as well.

"I don't know my son." He answered honestly. He and Irvine had been friends for the past four and a half years but he had changed two years ago. He had gone from cocksure, loveable, ladies man Irvine Kinneas to what he was now. "He's just changed so much."

He pointed over to where Irvine was laid out on the floor, "That is not the Irvine Kinneas that I know. That's not the Irvine who was my friend. He's some stranger that is walking around in Irvine's skin." It had hurt him when Irvine had said that he was a scarred ugly freak. Considering Irvine used to get mad at him when he'd say he was nothing special to look at. He knew he needed to talk to Quistis and Zell, he had known for a long time how they both felt about him. He had already told Quistis that they needed to get together and talk, but now he needed to do the same thing with Zell Dincht.

Before that conversation could continue, Ellone who had been intently studying the little boy interjected "I know one thing for sure, he is your son Squall considering he looks just like you when you were that age." Hoping to smooth fears and anger she smiled at Tristen, "Hi, little sweetie. What's your name?" This was the little boy who had been in her visions along with the woman who she now knew was Avalena DeMarco, her brothers lioness and this little boy was the lion's cub there was no denying that.

"Tristen Christopher DeMarco Leonhart." He answered then asked, "What's yours?"

"I'm Ellone Loire." She replied.

"That's my grandpa's last name." Tristen said brightly.

"I know, along time ago when I was just about your age, he adopted me, and made me his little girl. So do you know what that means?" Tristen shook his head no. "That means that I'm your daddy's sister, which makes me your Aunt Ellone."

Tristen reached out and hugged her, "Hi Aunt Ellone. You're pretty."

"Why thank you, I think that you're gorgeous."

"Just like my daddy and Seifer." He said with a smug little smile.

"Exactly like your daddy and Seifer." Ellone's heart rate increased, just at the mention of his name. But then she had always had a weakness for blondes, especially tall totally gorgeous ones. And she had always thought that Seifer Almasy was the best looking man she had ever seen.

She had wanted to go over and throw her arms around his neck and hug and kiss him as well. But she saw the way he was looking at Rinoa and knew that he was still in love with her, and from the way she looked at him she was still in love with him as well. Oh well, as long as he was happy that's all that mattered to Ellone Loire.

Just like her brother and his Avalena, they were obviously in love with each other. The thing that really baffled her was that Tristen looked like he was four or maybe even five. That meant Squall had to have known her for at least six years. So why hadn't he been with her when she saw him last year for Yule? Had they quarreled? She made the same observation that Damon had made that she actually couldn't believe that they would fight about anything. So why hadn't they been together? Why had he never mentioned her? Where was she four and half years ago when he had gotten involved with Rinoa Heartilly?

"Squall, why did you never mention her and your son to me before?" Ellone asked him.

"It's a long story Ellone. Let's just suffice to say that lies were told to her and things done to make me forget her. Later, I promise that she and I will tell you the entire story or you can ask father. Ellone, I love you sis, but Avalena and I have things that we need to get done today, we need to go visit two no make that three of her brothers who are in the hospital, and then she and I need some time with just us. Until three and a half days ago we hadn't seen each other in close to five years."

Ellone smiled at him, "Then by all means you need to be with her. I'll call you in a couple of days to see when would be a good time for us to get together." She turned to Avalena and smiled, "It was really nice meeting you Avalena, I look forward to spending more time with you."

"Ellone, before you leave. I want you to promise me that under no circumstances will you go out to Balamb Garden alone. This is very important sis."

"Now that I've found you I have no intentions in going out there. Cid creeps me out. Well I'm heading back into town if anybody wants to catch a ride with me." She offered.

"Wait. Before anybody leaves, Zell I need a word with you. Outside on the deck please." He opened the door stepped outside and waited for Zell to join him.

"Shit! Fuck!" Zell thoughts were black and bleak, he wanted to do two things, kick Irvine Kinneas repeatedly in the face and run. Run before Squall could tell him that he didn't want to be his friend anymore. He walked outside and joined Squall on the deck he turned and closed the door. Before Squall could say anything Zell did, "I understand Squall. Once we get all this shit straightened out with Cid I'll put a transfer in for Galbadia or Trabia Garden."

"Why would you want to transfer? I thought you liked it at Balamb?" Squall replied with that easy smile that had been more present then not during the past couple of days.

"Oh come off it Squall. You know why?" Zell turned away, hiding his embarrassment "I know why you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"What made you think I wouldn't want to be your friend?" Squall responded.

"Because you think I'm a sick perv." Zell shouted at him.

"Zell, I don't think you're a perv sick or otherwise. And I've known for along time." Squall said with that same smile from earlier. "It didn't matter, I was still your friend."

"You knew?"

"Leonheartless Zell, not Leonbrainless. But that's not why I asked you out here. Do you think your mom would mind if Selphie or Quistis stayed at your place? I want everybody run to ground. That way you won't inadvertently run into anyone from Garden and have to explain why you're not back on duty. I was going to check with Rinoa to see if one or the other could stay with her at her apartment."

Squall's thoughts were also on Irvine. He smiled at the idea that just formed. It was brilliant and it was also perfect, "Never mind, I'm sending you to Dollet on assignment. Come on." He pivoted, opened the sliding glass door and walked back into the kitchen. Continuing his journey over to the stove he opened the cupboard and pulled out the biggest stockpot he could find and took it over to the sink whistling a jaunty little tune the entire time. He turned on the water to fill the pot almost to the top with icy cold water. Turning the water off he carried the pot over and dumped the entire contents in Irvine Kinneas's face.

The result was instantaneous, Irvine came awake, roaring to his feet like an enraged bull and took a swing at Squall, who held the pot up to effectively block the punch, busting Irvine's knuckles in the process. "Oh good, now that you're up you can clean up this mess that you caused." Squall said with saccharine sweetness, an evil glint flashing in his blue eyes.

"Are you deluded, I was knocked out on the floor and you dumped that fucking cold ass water on me. You want it cleaned up? You do it." Irvine spluttered and held his injured hand close to his body.

"No I am not deluded Kinneas, but you obviously are. Your Commanding Officer has given you an order I suggest you follow it." Squall growled.

"Fuck you Squall, we're not at Garden and we aren't on duty."

"Actually Irvine we are. We are under Order 15 of Balamb Garden." Selphie said angrily, she was still steaming. Who did that big jerk off think he was talking to? How dare he snap his fingers and expect her to jump at his command.

"Thank you Selphie, now Mr. Kinneas since you weren't aware that you were under Order 15, I'm ordering you one last time to clean that mess up. Do I make myself clear Mr. Kinneas?" Squall's voice had grown even colder.

"Yes sir." Irvine replied. Turned to Avalena and asked rudely "So where do you keep the mops?" This side of too late he realized that he had just been rude to the woman his 'Commanding Officer' was fucking. "Oh excuse me, could you please tell me where you keep the mops."

"Utility room." Avalena answered and pointed at the door.

Irvine walked over and opened the door that she had indicated he saw that there was an outside door as well. He fought the urge to run and won. He knew that if he started running now he would never be able to stop. He grabbed a mop and a bucket and went out and cleaned up the water that was on the floor. He went and rinsed the mop out and put it and the bucket away. Making a silent promise that one day he would have revenge on Squall for doing this to him. After he had rejoined everyone else in the kitchen he soon realized that 'Commander Leonhart' wasn't finished degrading him.

"Mr. Kinneas, since you weren't present yesterday you are unaware that I made blood oath that if anyone at all hurts Avalena or my son again I would kill them without hesitation. Man or woman, friend or foe, I will kill them. Consider yourself informed Mr. Kinneas. It has also come to my attention that you have developed quite a drinking and drug problem. I'm having Mr. Dincht, Miss Trepe, and Miss Tilmitt escort you to the treatment facility that is in Dollet." He strolled over to where Zell was, pulled out his wallet and gave him a handful of vouchers. "I'd like for you to stay there for three or four days to make sure he is adjusting. You can use our suite at The Regency. I don't have to tell you to be discreet. Discretion is of utmost importance."

"What?" Irvine shrieked, "You can't put me into treatment just because I drink. You drink, fuck that shit we all drink."

"Yes I know we all drink. But Irvine we don't do it to the excess that you do. Not counting the last three days how many day in the last month have you actually been sober?"

"I can't remember. All right. I can't remember. How 'bout you Commander Leonhart? How many times in the last month have you been sober?" He sneered.

He held up one hand and looked sky ward and started counting off on his fingers, "Let's see here 30 days has September," he finished the rest under his breath, "31 days." He said with an icy smile. "But we're not discussing my drinking. We are discussing your drinking and drug problem Irvine. You show up for duty either drunk or baked, and we have all covered for you several times but not anymore. I am sending you to that facility in Dollet, no one else from Garden will know that you're there that will help protect your anonymity."

"And if I refuse to go?"

"I am finished Kinneas." Squall threw up his hands in exasperation. "I am finished trying to reason with you. You have one of two choices. You can go to the treatment facility in Dollet, or I will have you court-martialed then executed for assaulting your Commanding Officers son. You have five minutes to decide Mr. Kinneas. Starting four minutes ago." Squall finished coldly.

The kitchen had gone deathly quiet after Squall had delivered his ultimatum he really hadn't given Irvine a choice.

"Some fucking choice, you arrogant cock sucking bastard. Fine I'll go into treatment, but believe me the first place I'm going after I get out is to the nearest bar and there's nothing you can do about it. So you can just fuck yourself 'Commander Leonhart.'" Irvine sneered, and spat in Squall's face.

"Zell get him the fuck out of here." Squall said in a quiet deadly tone. He picked up the washcloth that Avalena had just recently held against Ellone's forehead and wiped the spittle off of his face. He crossed over to where Avalena was still holding their son and drew them close again.

"Another thing Squally boy, one night when you're gone I'm going to come here and I'm going to fuck her, I'm going to fuck your woman, and trust me once she's had a real man on top of her…" He didn't finish.

Laguna grabbed him by the head and slammed him face down into the counter, knocking him out for the second time that day "You will keep a civil tongue in your mouth when you are speaking to or about our Avalena." Laguna said his voice had gone dark and there was a scowl on his handsome face. "Zell would you help me get this piece of shit out of here and into my car, I'll take him to Dollet, get him checked into the facility and await you and the girls at The Regency. After that I'll come back here and help Seifer run herd on my grandson. If that's alright with you?"

"Father."

"What is it son?" His voice was still a low growl, he was angrier then anybody had ever seen him. How dare that puke Kinneas come into Avalena's home and talk not only to and about her that way but also about Tristen in the same detrimental terms. Out of Squall's friends he had always been closer to Irvine then to the others, with the exception of Selphie. He had made the same observation that Squall had, there was something definitely wrong with Irvine Kinneas and maybe a stint in a treatment facility would be just what he needed.

"Thank you." he said and gazed over at his father a look of sadness stamped on his face. "I would like for everybody to leave. Please, just leave. Avalena could you please call Derek and let him know that we will come in tomorrow to see Travis. Right now I just need time with you and our son."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. But the DeMarco's and the name Lionsbane are still mine. Use them at your peril. Ha! Ha! Ha!

CHAPTER 20

"Seifer go ahead and take the truck, just bring it back tomorrow afternoon." Avalena offered and reluctantly pulled away from Squall so she could walk everybody to the door. "We'll see everybody later. Be careful." She threw the group a kiss, waved goodbye, closed the door and locked it, using all three locks, the handle, dead bolt and chain. She walked back into the kitchen and locked the patio door. Then made two phone calls the first to Derek and the next to her answering service. Going over to where Squall was still standing holding their son she looped her arm around his waist and the three of them went upstairs to hers and Squall's bedroom where they lay down on the bed and just held each other.

Squall pulled away from her and when she started to protest he indicated that was just kicking off his boots and socks. Then he unbuckled the leather belts around his waist and hips, dropped them to the floor in a jingle of metal and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his fly so he would be a little more comfortable. "No matter how soft the leather is it can still pinch at times." He offered as an explanation.

He wanted to feel her against his skin so he pulled the tank top off and tossed it on the vanity stool. Leaning down he removed her sandals and their son's sneakers and socks. Then lay back down in her arms he drew them both into his as well. They drew strength and comfort from each other. The warmth of their bodies holding each other and the solace that they also felt soon had the three of them drifting off to sleep.

When they awoke again it was around 1:00 and they were still holding unto each other, Squall woke first and just lay there and watched Avalena and their son sleep. This was what he wanted. He wanted to wake up next to her for the next 80 years or so.

Avalena awoke next her golden amber eyes meeting his pale blue ones, she smiled at him and leaning over their son she kissed him, and ran the back of her fingers softly down his check. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Before he could tell her that he loved her too, Tristen woke up and tried snuggling both his parents at the same time, his eyes were bright and no longer held any fear in them "I love you daddy and I love mama."

"I love you too Tristen." Squall purred at his son and smiled down at him.

"And I love my little lion." She smiled down at him.

"How 'bout daddy do you love daddy?"

"Um hum I love your daddy very much."

"And daddy loves mama." Squall looked at her still purring, a smile on his lips.

This caused Tristen to start giggling "Daddy sounds like a big kitty."

"Maybe we should scratch his tummy?" Avalena laughed and between her and their son they managed to wrestle him onto his back both laughing the entire time, and Squall protesting. It wasn't much of an effort and Avalena knew that if he really hadn't wanted to move then he wouldn't have. They started to scratch his taut stomach, which of course tickled him and caused him to start laughing so he started to tickle them. The three of them soon collapsed into a laughing mass.

"Mama I'm hungry." Tristen laughed.

"I suppose that means that I need to make some lunch."

"Are you hungry daddy?"

"Yes I am. But why don't you and I go make lunch and bring it to mama in bed?

"Okay daddy." He giggled and hugged Avalena, "mama you stay here."

"Alright I'll stay here." She answered with a smile. As soon as Squall and Tristen left the bedroom she got up and to be more comfortable changed into a loose flowing nightgown that was pale pink, it was her favorite the cotton was ultra soft from many washings.

When Squall and Tristen arrived at the kitchen Squall quickly made sandwiches for them and started a pot of spaghetti sauce for dinner. "Daddy, I didn't know you could cook." Tristen said as he watched his father efficiently mince, chop and slice the various ingredients that he put into the sauce.

Smiling at his son he replied, "Like Seifer it's one of my many talents." He walked over to the little herb garden that she had growing in the kitchen window and picked a variety of herbs that he threw in as well. He set the sauce on simmer and turned to his son, "Why don't you go and put your pajamas on?"

"But daddy it's not time for bed yet."

"I know that, but that way you'll be more comfortable."

"Are you going to put yours on when we get back upstairs."

"Yes. Now hurry up." He answered with a smile, thinking to himself that he would either put his sweats on or one of the pairs of silk shorts that Avalena had bought for him the day before. He wasn't going to tell his son that he usually didn't wear anything to bed. Tristen quickly arrived back at the kitchen in his pajamas and they went back upstairs Squall carrying the tray of food and Tristen carrying soft drinks for them.

When they entered the bedroom Squall smiled in appreciation at the fact that she was wearing a nightgown and had tied her hair back with a pink ribbon in a loose ponytail. He had seen her look beautiful and he had seen her look sensual, but he had never seen her look as innocently pretty as she did right now sitting in the middle of that black bedspread dressed in a pale pink nightgown.

"Wow mama you're so pretty. Don't you think so daddy? Don't you think mama's pretty?"

"Yes, I think mama's very pretty. Now go settle so I can put this down, then I'll change and join you."

Tristen gave his mother the cans of soda that he was carrying and scuttled onto bed beside her. "You're so pretty mama."

"Why thank you Tristen, you are very handsome."

Squall put the tray down on the bed grabbed his gym bag and went into the bathroom to change into his sweats. He undressed and gave the bathtub a long lingering look wanting to take another bath with her. Since his thoughts went that way he of course grew hard with need again, but quickly regained control of his body. He pulled on his black sweats and exited the bathroom. Placed the duffel bag on the floor of the closet and hung the leather pants back up he crossed over to the bed and rejoined his woman and his son.

"What smells so yummy?" She asked.

"I started a pot of spaghetti sauce for dinner I hope that's okay." He smiled at her, "Yes I can cook too."

"Sounds perfect." She replied with a smile.

"Mama?"

"What my little lion?"

"Don't you think daddy's handsome? I think he's handsome. I've got the prettiest mama and the handsomest daddy in the whole world."

"Thank you Tristen, and we've got the handsomest son in the whole wide world." Squall answered.

The three of them proceeded to eat lunch, after they were finished Squall took Tristen to get him washed up so he could not only check on his sauce but also wash the few lunch dishes. Tristen had washed his face, hands, and had brushed his teeth and had just entered the kitchen, as his father was finishing up.

When they got back upstairs again Avalena was already back in bed she had washed up herself and had also brushed her teeth while she waited for them to rejoin her. Tristen ran and jumped into bed with her, while Squall went into the bathroom and took care of his own toilette, when he finished he returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed beside them, leaning over their son he kissed her, Hyne her mouth was so sweet. He broke the kiss, finding that he wanted her again. But right now he needed this time with them, just to hold his son and his wife.

He considered her his wife in everything but name, she was his wife and had been for almost five years, when they had pledged their troth to each other yesterday, that was what confirmed it to him. He reached out his hand and tenderly rubbed the tattooed band around her upper arm that was so like his. "I've been meaning to ask you when did you get this done?" He asked softly.

"A month to the day after you left." She answered and reached out and traced his as well, "And you, when did you get yours done?"

"I got it done the day I left you. I wanted something to remember our love with." He reached down and tugged on the nipple ring, "I got this done at the same time. After I was hypnotized into forgetting you, I was going to take it out, having no idea at all why I would have a nipple ring." He smiled at her, "But when I did, Griever surged with power. I guess that was his way of telling me not to remove it, and besides I found that I really liked it." He grew serious, and clasped his hand over the tattoo on her arm, "I love you Avalena and I want you for my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered tears of happiness formed in her golden amber eyes. "Yes I will be your wife Squall Leonhart. Yes, I will marry you." She leaned forward her hand partially circling his upper arm resting over the tattoo "I love you Squall." Then she kissed him, drew briefly away and kissed him again.

Tristen really didn't understand what was going on, all he knew was that his mama was crying again, but she seemed so happy, sometimes adults could be soooo confusing. "Mama, are you okay?" He asked voice filled with concern.

Squall and Avalena broke the kiss and they both cuddled in tight against their son. "Yes Tris, mama's fine." These are happy tears."

"Okay mama." He said happily, glad that his mama was okay. The rest of the afternoon was spent in peaceful conversation, the only lull in their talking was when they paused every now and then to either give each other quick kisses or so Squall go and check on his sauce.

As the dinner hour grew closer they traipsed down stairs and after Squall had prepared meatballs and put them on to cook he also started the water to boil for the spaghetti noodles. Opening the refrigerator he gathered the fixings for a salad and quickly tossed that together.

Avalena had insisted on helping, prepared wonderful cheese bread to go with the pasta dinner that Squall had so thoughtfully prepared for them. After they had finished eating, they decided to take a nice long walk along the beach. So they changed their clothes yet again and went out for a walk along the beach.

"I was wondering something." Squall said.

"What's that my love?" Avalena asked.

"Why so many bedrooms, if it was just you and Tristen?"

"Well you know there's Travis and Derek's and Damon's rooms. Tristen's and mine. That only leaves three extra bedrooms to use as guestrooms." She replied and smiled at him.

He took her chin in his and tilted her head back so he could kiss her. He reached down from where his arms had been around her waist and grabbed her ass and brought her closer to him. "I want you." It was simple and direct, like when she had told him yesterday. But he knew that once he got her to the privacy of their bedroom it wouldn't be the animalistic fucking that it had been the day before. It would be long gentle lovemaking. He couldn't get enough of her, he had made love with her all night last night and then they had spent another leisurely hour making love on the beach that morning and still he wanted her.

"I want you too." She replied and grabbing his ass pulled him even closer, "shall we head back to the house my love."

He nibbled on her neck, and groaned, "I'd love to, but I can't right now, I have got to go on a run. Since I haven't exercised in the last few days." He looked down at her and smiled when he saw her lioness eyes flash with mischief, "That doesn't count! Do you mind taking Tris back by yourself so I can work out?"

"No I don't mind, but you can always use the fitness room in the basement. I know it's not as elaborate as the health clubs, but there's a weight machine, a stationary bicycle, a slant board for either sit-ups or crunches and of course a tread mill."

Squall shook his head in amazement, "You have a mini gym in your basement?

"Of course I do. I do work out you know. Probably not to the extent that you do, but I try to run five miles three or four times a week and I do a little weight lifting and stretching. Not enough so I look like the gym crawlers or steroid freaks, but you know that already, just enough to keep me toned and limber. Shall we head back to the house so we can work out together." She saw his rakish smile, and that his eyes were sparkling merrily "Not that kind of work out you rogue. Well at least not right away." She smiled and winked at him.

"Come on Tristen, its time to head back home." She called to their son who was playing in the sand not more then two feet away from them. Every time he had moved they had automatically followed him. He had gathered quite a collection of shells and different colored and shaped stones and he was ready to go home. He had heard mama say that she and daddy were going to work out. He liked it when mama worked out he got to play on one of the arcade games down in the basement while she exercised.

"Could you help me carry my shells mama?" He asked.

"I sure can my little love." She answered and knelt down to gather up some of the shells he had collected.

Squall knelt down as well and helped pick up the rest of the stones and shells. After they had finished gathering Tristen's treasures they headed back to the house.

"Mama, I'm awfully sandy."

"I can see that, so while your daddy starts to work out why don't I give you a bath and you can change into your pajamas and then you can come down and play Bug Zapper, while daddy and I exercise."

"Okay mama."

After Tristen had his bath and Avalena sent him downstairs to play Bug Zapper, she changed into her workout clothes. Which consisted of a pair of royal blue spandex shorts and crop top. When she arrived downstairs she joined Squall in the exercise room, and saw that he had changed back into black sweats and was shirtless.

He was running on the treadmill and had already put in four miles in the 20 minutes she had been gone. She sat down on the mat and started doing warm up stretches, and had an unimpeded view of his tight butt as he continued his run. Little knowing that he was also watching her in the wall mirror, enjoying watching her stretch forward between her open legs, then to each side and again to the front. Each stretch taking her closer to the mat then the previous one had.

As he continued his run she brought her legs together and stretched forward to reach her toes, finally ending with her nose touching her kneecaps. Each continued with their workout while Tristen was sitting over in the corner playing a very exciting game of Bug Zapper. An hour had passed and each was finally finished with their workout.

By the time they got back upstairs it was after 8:00 that evening, the day had started out really peaceful had a little upheaval that morning but after that had been taken care of the rest of the day had been just as peaceful and relaxing as it had started. "Come on Tris, and let me put you to bed and read you a story." Squall said, he was enjoying the time with both of them, but he also needed and wanted to spend alone time with Avalena.

"Okay daddy." He replied and let out a jaw-snapping yawn.

"Come on my son." Squall smiled down at him, picked him up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Tristen was really tired, it had been a long exciting day and he fell asleep in his father's arms on the short trip upstairs. Squall tucked him into bed and before he left the room made sure that the monitor was switched on. Avalena met him at Tristen's door she walked over to the bed and kissed their son goodnight.

Looping their arms around each other they walked down the hall to their bedroom. Stripping off their clothes they let them lay where they fell and fell into each other's arms on the bed. Lips meeting before their bodies even touched the mattress, kissing each other like they had wanted to all day. The kiss was long and deep, his tongue stroking hers or fencing with it and hers meeting his in the erotic dance of love. The kisses melted into each other, before one ended another had begun, their hands caressing each other the entire time.

Much later that night after they had sated their need for each other they lay wrapped in each other's arms and talked, "I'm sorry so very sorry Avalena."

"For what my love?" She asked, kissed him softly and brushed her fingers down his cheek.

"For bringing violence into Tristen's life. I know that before I entered his life he had never experienced violence before. And now he has seen me knock a man across a room and threaten to kill him, beat the shit out of one of his Uncles, plus the numerous other things that has happened." He whispered furiously, and looked contrite.

"I don't blame you for any of it. Squall all the altercations were started by someone else, you just finished them." She kissed him again and drew him closer to her body, and massaged up and down his back.

"I know that sweetheart. But that still doesn't mean that I don't feel guilty about it." He started to pull away from her.

"Oh no you don't Squall Leonhart." She said and pulled him back into her arms wrapping them securely around him. "You're not going anywhere, look at me Squall." She softly ordered him. When he had she continued, "It is in no way your fault. Besides if you want to play the blame game, I was the one that actually first introduced him to violence against another person. If you remember correctly I backhanded you out of your chair and threw a knife at you."

"But you missed."

"Did I? I hit exactly where I was aiming, and I did have two knives left." She smiled at him, and saw that he did indeed remember what she had said the last two knives were for. "Squall, Tristen has had a pretty sheltered life but he has been exposed to a variety of different weapons since before he could talk. I'm pretty much a crack shot with my rifle, and I never miss when I'm using my knives. He's been to the firing range with me on numerous occasions as well as watching me shoot skeet. He has seen me use my knives, granted it was never on another person, but he has gone hunting with me and he knows that weapons do kill and he has a very healthy respect for them."

Squall smiled at her and said, "Very well I'll try to not feel guilty." She had continued to rub his back while they had talked, she reached lower and cupped his tight ass and brought him even closer to her. He leaned his head in and kissed her again. Using his lips and tongue he softly traced along her lips several times finally coaxing her mouth open under his, he stroked the roof of her mouth and then glided his tongue along hers.

He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "I love you Avalena Katryna DeMarco Leonhart. Did you know that when I was 16 I knew that I wanted you for my wife? You and no other, yesterday when we pledged our troth to each other that was all I needed, but I want us to have a church wedding, with bridesmaids and groomsmen and flowers and everything else. You already said that you would marry me. When Avalena when?"

Her eyes glistened with happiness, "And I love you Squall Leonhart. I love you my husband." She knew that he had a middle name and she knew that it wasn't Nwymmmph. She respected his privacy and would never ask what it was, feeling that if he wanted her to know that he would tell her. She kissed him, softly at first then deepened the kiss, breaking reluctantly away she said, "About when I'll marry you, I'd love to say tomorrow, but I can't. There's so much planning to do, I suppose the best thing to do would be to wait until after we have dealt with all the shit with Cid."

"Very well Avalena, but tomorrow when we go into town I am going to buy you an engagement ring, that way the world will know that you are mine and mine alone." He said possessively, "So which one of your brothers are you going to have give you away?" And kissed her again.

When the kiss ended she answered with a smile, "I'm not having one of my brothers give me away, I'm going to have Tristen do it. Ambyr will be my maid of honor of course."

Squall returned her smile and kissed her softly, "That's wonderful, what about bridesmaids, I do have to let you know that you can't have Seifer, I'm already planning on asking him to be my best man." Just the thought of seeing ultra masculine Seifer Almasy in a pink satin frou-frou dress caused them both to laugh.

"You can have him, I probably wouldn't be able to talk him into shaving his legs anyway." Which caused them to go off into gales of laughter once again. Her eyes narrowed mischievously, "Although I suppose I could make a wager with him." She finished and ran her tongue over her top lip. Which earned her a swat on the ass.

"Don't even think about it. Besides, where would we possible find pumps that would fit him?"

"Oh I'd ask Derek or Travis, they have several friends who are same sex orientated and some are cross dressers." She replied with a wave of her hand, and started laughing once more, at not only trying to wrestle Seifer into a dress but high heels as well. Squall's thoughts went the same direction and he started laughing too.

He sobered first, "Although you never know with Seifer Almasy. You know that he loves you don't you? So he'd probably do anything for you."

"Seifer loves me?"

"Yes, he loves you. And there's a part of him that's in love with you."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me, it's just something that I know. Like you knew that part of Quistis was still in love with me. How did you know that?"

She smiled, " Woman's intuition!" and kissed him.

He returned her kiss and smile with one of his own, "Man's intuition."

"So what else is your man's intuition telling you?"

He cupped her ass pulled her even closer to him and rubbed his hardness against her soft tummy, "That you want this and you want me to give it to you." He murmured and his eyes drooped into that half-asleep look. .

"Mmmm! Squall you are so right. This is what I want, and Ohhhhhhhhh I love how you give it to me. But that has nothing to do with intuition. That just has to do with the fact that you're perpetually horny." She laughed.

He growled in mock outrage "I'm perpetually horny! I'm perpetually horny?"

"Yes and I'm so glad you finally admitted it." She laughed breathlessly at him and was flipped onto her back and pulled under him.

"If I'm perpetually horny, what does that make you?" He growled, down at her and started to thrust in and out of her.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnmm your perfect mate my lion! Your purrrrrfect mate!" She purred and undulated under him.

The rest of the night was spent in one passion filled moment after the other, both finally fell into a sated sleep around 3:00 in the morning only to wake up refreshed a little more then two hours later. They quickly threw on clothes and went out to watch the sunrise together, this time only to sit and watch and hold each other. Squall leaned into her and softly brushed her lips with his, and together they said, "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sunrise." And kissed again before they went inside and started to prepare breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Wish me luck. I bought a Powerball ticket. So as before if I win they will be mine. But I will share. And of course the names of the DeMarco's and the name Lionsbane is mine.

CHAPTER 21

After they finished breakfast, Squall asked Tristen if he wanted to come and help him work out, since Avalena said that she wanted to do some painting that morning. Tristen readily agreed and both he and Squall went and changed clothes, Tristen into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and Squall into his gibok they went downstairs to the fitness room and started working out. Squall had decided to show Tristen some simple self-defense moves that would work even if you were smaller then your opponent. He made him promise to never use them to deliberately hurt someone and only to use them if he had to protect or defend himself.

"How about mama? Can I use them to protect and defend mama?" Tristen asked him.

"Of course you can." Squall smiled down at his little boy, but subconsciously rubbed his ass where Tristen had coolly stabbed him in it with a fork. He chuckled as he thought, "As long as there are no knives and forks handy."

While they were down in the fitness room, Avalena had also changed into a loose cotton sundress, and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Going over to the breakfast nook she flipped the catches on the side and back and quickly turned the table into an easel, that had compartments under it to hold her art supplies, she grabbed her paints and brushes.

She had described her idea to her friend Jon, he had gone into his workshop and three days later had the darn thing delivered to her. He had insisted that they get a patent on the design and start manufacturing them, which they had and both had made quite a chunk of change off the idea.

After she had set up the easel she went downstairs, opened up the storage closet and pulled out a piece of canvas that measured 4'x 4' and carried it upstairs and carefully centered it on the easel. She knew what she was going to paint, she had decided the first morning she had woken up next to Squall and their son exactly what her next project was going to be. She had always thought that was when a man was the sexiest. When he was asleep with his sleeping child held against his heart. She quickly painted the background the light rose that her bedroom was painted adding darker and lighter shades of rose and pink for shadowing. Then started on the intricate work of the carvings on the mahogany headboard, it was of a lion, his lioness and their six cubs, all ranging in different ages.

It had been a 21st birthday present from Jon it had arrived late of course. Jon and his sister Lorna were a few of the people that she had actually seen during the year and a half that she and Squall were together. Even though they had pestered the shit out of her about who had put the smile on her face and the light in her eyes she didn't tell them, she had told Ambyr, but Ambyr was her best friend. After they had parted and Tristen had been born he arrived at her home in Dollet to deliver the king-sized headboard as well as the rest of the hand carved bed frame. He eventually got her to tell him the story after he had seen her son and how very sad she was. She had wanted to protect Squall so she never told them his name, just referred to him as her lion.

She smiled with the memory and wondered how long it would actually take Squall and her to have the five other cubs that Jon had carved on that headboard. She was deep in her artistic flow adding different shades to the headboard to give it life like highlights when she felt a set of arms go around her waist and another around her knees.

"I love watching you paint." Squall said and kissed the top of her head. He saw that she was painting the headboard to their bed and wondered what the theme of this painting was going to be. Yesterday he had asked her where she had gotten the headboard and she had told him. Today he saw it coming alive on canvas.

He had asked her once what she was painting she had laughed and told him that he would just have to wait. So he had rather impatiently, after all he had been 15 at the time and had yet to learn the fine art of patience, besides all he really wanted to do was make love with her again.

When she had finished he saw that it was the first sunrise they had watched together. It was hanging over his bed in his room at Garden and had been another one of those little mysteries that he couldn't figure out. He had asked Dr. Kadowaki about the memory loss and she had told him that since he had started using Guardians that was part of it and that he had been really sick with an extremely high fever and that's why he couldn't remember certain things. He just knew that he had an original Adem. He just couldn't recall how he had acquired it. "You don't mind if I watch for a while do you?"

"No, I don't mind." She answered and turned in his arms and returned his hug then leaned down and gave Tristen one as well. "Why don't you see if maybe daddy wants to color with you? That way you can still watch me but also have more daddy and Tristen time." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy will you color with me please?" He asked his eyes bright and hopeful.

Squall smiled down at his son, "I sure will, but can I take a shower first? I'm all sweaty from my morning workout."

Tristen rolled his eyes and laughed "Oh alright." He had a lot of fun with his daddy already this morning and he wasn't ready for it to end. Tristen lifted his arm and smelled his armpit, he didn't smell anything but he had seen his Uncle Drake do this before when he said that he was sweaty and he always said that he smelled bad. He grimaced, "Pew, maybe I should take one too."

Avalena and Squall covered their mouths so Tristen wouldn't see their grins, "Come on I'll race you upstairs, winner gets a kiss from mama." Squall winked and laughed and took off with Tristen right behind him. He knew he could have easily won. Well duh, his legs were like five times longer then his sons. So when he reached the second to the top step he waited for Tristen to catch up and when he had, Squall scooped him and took the last two steps. "How do you like that we tied, so I guess that means we both get kisses from mama." He winked at his son again, "Come on and I'll help you with your shower."

After Squall had helped Tristen shower and dress for the day he went and did the same himself. He had dressed Tris in one of his pairs of leather pants and a red T-shirt, as well as his little biker boots. When he dressed he choose the blood red tank top so he and his son could be dressed almost identical again.

As he passed the mirror he stopped and did a double take. He had been monochromatic for so many years that seeing himself in something other then the usual white tank top was startling even though he had worn two different shades of blue in the past two days. He had never realized how naturally dark his skin was and the red shirt brought out even more of the dark auburn highlights in his hair. He pulled on his socks and boots and went downstairs too join Avalena and Tristen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that she was taking a break and stretching her arm and shoulder muscles. Going up behind her he started to gently massage her neck and shoulders.

"Hmmm, that feels nice. Tristen told me that you tied on your race and I owe both of you a kiss. I've already given him his so now all I need to do is give you yours." She turned in his arms and allowed him to pull her up and brushed his lips with hers. She took a step backwards, and saw that he was wearing the red, "You know something Squall I think I'm going to have to wash all your white tank tops and hope the washing machine doesn't go berserk again." She started laughing.

He joined in her laughter "You really like me in colors don't you?" She nodded yes, and he continued, "I'll tell you what, give me three days of white and the rest of the week I'll wear color for you."

"Very well." She stroked her fingers down his cheek, "You are so very beautiful." She rose up on tiptoe and gave him another quick kiss.

Squall hugged her kissed the top of her head and went to join his son at the island bar where he was coloring. He started going through the coloring books until he finally found one that he really liked. It was of Shiva she had always been his favorite of the Guardians.

He carefully removed it from the book and joined his son in coloring. He did have some artistic talent, not to the extent that Avalena did, but he knew how to blend and shade colors. When he looked up from his own project it was to find that Avalena had finally finished the headboard on her painting and was now working on the rest of the bed.

"Daddy that's really good." Tristen said from beside him. He smiled at his son and looked down at the picture he had just finished coloring. Shiva was in the process of casting Diamond Dust it was actually the best picture he had ever colored. He felt a tiny shiver go up and down his spine and knew that she had helped him in his rendition of her. He knew like all of the Guardian Forces she had an ego, and she liked to be portrayed as beautiful.

He had never told anyone that he had silent communications with the Guardian's he had junctioned, he treated them with the respect that he personally felt that they deserved, yes he talked to them and they in return communicated with him. "You are beautiful." He told Shiva, "And thank you for your help."

He looked over to where Avalena was painting, another little shiver, "So what do you think of my Avalena?" The surge of magic that went through him caused him to visibly shiver. "Oh, I see. You really like her don't you? And you think that she's pretty." He got hit with two different power surges, which were quite painful. Ice from Shiva and ultimate power from Griever. "Pardon my mistake, you think she's extraordinarily beautiful, so do I. You don't just like her, you love her too." He felt a warm glow wash over him.

He looked down to where Tristen had resumed his own coloring. "What about my son?" Again he felt the warm rush, and was hit with images of he and Avalena making love. "Ah, I understand, you think that we need to get busy on the rest of our cubs don't you." His eyes went from the pale blue to a deep sparkling cerulean, "Believe me, it's going to be a pleasure, especially in making them." He smiled.

"Mama look." Tristen called over to her, he was holding up the picture that Squall had just finished.

Avalena turned from her easel and looked at the colored picture her son was holding.

The image of Shiva had seemed to come alive on the 8½" x 11" page. Squall had managed to blend the blues, silvers, grays, and white to make give her dimension and depth. "Squall you did a fantastic job she is incredibly beautiful." Avalena smiled at him, then said to their son "Tris, could you go and get one of the protector pages so we can put this in it so it doesn't get damaged." His reply was sliding of the barstool and skipping out of the room. "Will you sign it?" She asked him. Squall picked up a blue pencil and signed it _**Lionheart**___

"Thank you honey." She said and gave him a kiss she felt a surge of power leap from him to her and it caused shivers to dance up and down her spine. "What was that?"

He smiled a little shyly at her, "That was Shiva's way of saying thank you." He answered. Then seeing the question in her eyes he answered, "No, they aren't present when you and I are making love, but they do know about it from my memories. Love making is as private to them as it is to us, and they would consider it to be quite rude if they eavesdropped."

She smiled up at him and asked, "How do you know all this?"

He knew he could tell her without her thinking less of him, "The ones that I have junctioned I communicate with. It's an inner communication, I don't walk down the street and talk to myself out loud." He laughed a little bit; "They have told me that I'm the only one who has ever spoken to them. They appreciate the fact that I treat them with the respect that they deserve. The other Guardians have told me that they have tried to communicate with Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, and," He paused and continued with a combination of sadness and bitterness, "Irvine. But they seem to think it's just their conscience being a guide." He smiled at her, "You won't tell anyone else will you?"

"No." She replied sincerely.

Tristen had arrived back with the protector page and handed it to his father, who picked up the colored page and carefully slipped it into the clear plastic. He smiled down at his son, "Would you like me to hang this on your wall for you?"

"No daddy. We always hang new pictures on the refrigerator."

"Alright then we'll hang it on the refrigerator. Before we do that we should get your art kit packed up and ready for the next time." He smiled at his little boy.

"Okay." Tristen replied and started gathering up his coloring books while Squall put the colored pencils back in their box.

Avalena gathered up the brushes she had used and went into the utility room and carefully cleaned them free of paint. After she had finished cleaning her brushes she did the same to the palette, sitting it along with the brushes to dry. When she was finished with her cleanup she went back into the kitchen and studied what she had done on her painting. So far she was extremely pleased with the results. She knew that she could work on it all day and be perfectly content. She knew that Seifer was going to be here any time and that they still needed to go into town and see how her brothers were doing. Plus they needed to call Laguna to see if Irvine had been checked into the treatment facility without too much further ado.

She had started upstairs so she could shower, since she had blotches of paint on her bare arms, neck and face and also change clothes before they headed into town. The chime of the doorbell stopped her before she had even taken three steps. She went back down to answer it, checked the peephole and saw that it was Seifer. Throwing the locks she let him in and greeted him with a hug and kiss. She smiled up at him "Squall and Tristen are in the kitchen go ahead and go on in and make yourself at home." Gave him a saucy wink and added, "Unless you run around your house naked, that I would frown on."

Seifer started to laugh, "Kitten if you saw me naked you'd die of shock." He finished with a lecherous smile and wagged his eyebrows at her.

Squall had walked into the doorway he had heard the doorbell and knew that Avalena was on her way upstairs to get ready to leave. Since they were expecting Seifer to show up anytime he went to answer the door, and heard the conversation between them. He shook his head in bewilderment, why was it with Seifer he didn't feel possessive where she was concerned. If it had been anybody else he would have probably stomped over to where she was and kissed her, letting the other person know that she was taken.

He heard Griever laughing, "Or you could just piss on her leg." Squall ignored him, he knew that she and Seifer had a friendship that usually took years to develop, but it had happened in just a few short days that they had known each other. He knew that his and Seifer's friendship was going in that same direction, he already considered Seifer his best friend again, putting him before Zell and the old Irvine. He trusted Avalena and Seifer, and he knew that if he found them in bed together there would be a plausible explanation for it.

Avalena rolled her eyes "Oh Puh-lease. Behave yourself you wretch. Besides I know that this isn't six inches." And held her finger and thumb up a scant inch apart stuck her tongue out at him and ran up the stairs giggling all the way.

Squall laughed, which drew Seifer's attention to him. "I guess she told you huh?"

Seifer looked over at him turquoise eyes sparkling he growled "Shut up." Not able to help it started laughing as well. "You want to know something, I really love that woman."

"Me too." Squall replied still laughing.

"Me three." Tristen chirped, "Hi Seifer."

"You three huh?" Squall smiled down at his son.

"Yep 'cause it's more then two." Tristen replied smugly.

"Hey Tristen" Seifer laughed and scooped him up for a hug, then tossed him up in the air and caught him.

"Again!" Tristen ordered.

Seifer complied and tossed him up again. "Now daddy." He laughed, his eyes opened wider and his shrieks of happiness grew louder when Seifer tossed him over to his father, who easily caught him. "More daddy," He cried joyously. Squall tossed him back to Seifer, who threw him in the air again before he chucked him back to his father.

Tristen didn't have the opportunity to ask his father to continue because Squall smiled and hugged him. "No more for now Tris, your daddy needs another cup of coffee, would you like to join me Seifer?"

"Sounds great."

Tristen bounced up and down in his father's arm, his eyes sparkling he giggled, "You can see the picture daddy colored. Do you like to color Seifer? I love to color." They walked into the kitchen and Squall put Tristen down, who grabbed Seifer's hand and drug him over to the refrigerator to show him the picture that his father colored.

"This is really good Squall." Seifer said then added softly to Tristen, "I've never colored before Tristen."

"You've never colored? Why?"

Seifer smiled down at him, not wanting to tell him that he was little more then a slave to his adoptive brother Jayson. Although his old man hadn't been aware of how mistreated Seifer was while he was away. He had wanted to give Seifer the last name of Mansini, but Jayson had howled and thrown the preverbal fit at the thought of some nameless bastard having the same last name that he did. "I never had the opportunity too. Then when I got to Garden, while your daddy took more creative classes, I took auto mechanics." Seifer was in an ornery mood that day. He looked over at Squall and added with a smirk, "Besides, your daddy doesn't like getting his hands dirty."

"That's not true." He answered as he poured them each a cup of coffee.

"It is the truth Tristen. Why do you think he wears gloves most of the time?" Seifer continued his turquoise eyes glowing with mischief.

Squall knew he was teasing, and decided to join in the fray and, "Fine, that maybe true, but I also know why you wear gloves Seif." His pale sapphire eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"To keep your palm from chaffing." He replied blandly, and took a swallow of coffee.

That comment of course flew right over Tristen's head, but not Seifer's, "Har Dee Har Har Har! You are just so not funny. So just watch it little brother!" He took a drink of his own coffee and happened to glance over Squall's shoulder and saw the painting that Avalena had been working on, he walked over to get a better look at it. "She is fantastic. So what's she painting? I can tell this is obviously a bed."

"I know she is, and no I don't know what she's painting." Squall answered.

"Didn't you ask?"

"Once, I ask her once what she was painting and she told me that I had to wait, it was a surprise. I waited with all the patience that a horny 15-year-old could muster. She was right it was a very nice surprise. It was of the first sunrise that we had watched together. I have it hanging in my room at Garden."

"Seifer?"

"What Tris?"

"How come you called my daddy your brother?"

"Because he and I became blood-brothers the night before last." Seifer answered with a smile, pulled off his glove and showed him the scar on his palm.

"So I can call you Uncle Seifer now?"

"You sure can sport. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"I sure am Uncle Seifer. Do you want me to bring my coloring books and colored pencils so we can color."

"Not this time Tris. I was thinking about taking you fishing and I had a few other things planned for us to do as well." He answered with a smile. Uncle Seifer he liked the sound of it, he liked it almost as much as he would like being called daddy by his own children if he ever had any.

"Are Raijin and Fujin going to be there? I like Raijin he's funny."

"Looks aren't everything ya know, but they sure help a lot ya know." Squall said in a brutally accurate imitation of Raijin.

Seifer snorted the mouthful of coffee he had just taken out his nose. "Damn it, I'm not going to have any sinuses left if this shi… I mean crap keeps happening." He picked up a napkin and wiped his face off with it.

Glancing over at Squall, he saw that his eyes were still sparkling merrily and his face still had that warm and inviting look. "You're in rare form today." Started to take another drink of coffee but paused with the cup half way to his mouth when he saw Squall's eyes fill with a mischievously wicked gleam. "What?" He questioned.

"What, what?" Squall replied with beguiling innocence.

"Don't what, what me. What are you up to?"

Squall pointed to himself, "Humph! What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because your eyes are sparkling you blue eyed devil." The answer came from the doorway. Avalena had finished getting ready and had joined them in the kitchen. She was dressed to compliment Squall, in a blood red tank dress and red high heels, which took her 5'2" frame to 5'5". She walked over to where they were standing and put her arms around Squall and stretching up gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the mouth.

"So that automatically means that I'm up to something?" He smiled down at her and returned her kiss, and saw that her eyes were twinkling too. "I love you Avalena, my wife."

"Wife? You got married yesterday didn't you? Why wasn't I invited?" Seifer asked he was irritated and he was also a little hurt.

"Seifer, I asked her to marry me yesterday, but she is my wife for now and always will be. And trust me my friend you definitely have to be there, since I was going to ask you to be my best man."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes you. Who else would I ask? Zell? Yes he's my friend, but we don't have a lot in common. Irvine? I thought he was my friend, but I'm not sure anymore. Like you Seifer I don't have a lot of people who I consider friends, and out of everyone you and I have more of the same qualities then anyone else." Squall replied with a smile, drawing Avalena around to his side. Squall held up his left hand, even though he was wearing gloves Seifer recognized the significance of the gesture, "Brothers and friends until the end Seifer."

Seifer smiled held up his left hand and repeated, "Brothers and friends until the end. In that case, I'd be honored to be your best man Squall."

"Thank you Seifer. Avalena was thinking about asking you to be her maid of honor." The smile that crossed his lips was wickedly mischievous. The ornery mood that Seifer had been in earlier had spread to Squall, "If you want to be Avalena's maid of honor I'll understand. Although I have to warn you, she'll make you wax your legs and arm pits." He smiled down at Avalena and fought the laughter that threatened to bubble out of his mouth.

Avalena was also finding it difficult to keep from laughing at the look of chagrin that crossed Seifer's face. "Squall, you forgot to mention the low cut pink satin frou-frou dress, so he'd have to wax his chest as well, although I think he's tall enough that we could forgo the high heels. Unless he really wants to wear them." Then unable to keep it contained any longer she and Squall started laughing.

"Oh you two are just so not funny." Seifer said sardonically, but started to laugh as well. When the three adults sobered Avalena sent Squall and Tristen to get his things that he would be taking with him while she went over the list of instructions that she had written out for Seifer. Number one on the list was not shaking Tristen if he had a nightmare but to talk him quietly and gently out of it. And to immediately call her and Squall if he did. The rest of the list was just general information, food likes and dislikes, bedtime, television shows that he could and couldn't watch.

Seifer looked over the list with her and when he saw that Tristen didn't like hotdogs he agreed. Like Squall he couldn't stand them, he knew why too.

_They had always been in the same homeroom since day one and Xu the instructor that they had before Quistis Trepe became their homeroom teacher had taken the class on a field trip to Timber Farms, where they made hotdogs._

_Before the field trip began they had been served hotdogs, Squall had asked if there was possibly something else to eat and been told 'no' so he had stuck with the fresh fruit and milk that was also provided. _

_At the time he had found it really odd, as he wolfed down his sixth hotdog, but halfway through the tour he had ran out and proceeded to vomit up the hotdogs that he had just so recently eaten. He felt a cool cloth on the back of neck, and hands gently massaging his shoulders._

"_Now you see why I don't eat them." Squall had started to smile at him, but quickly bit it back and offered him a glass of warm lemon-lime soda. "Here Seifer drink this it will make your stomach feel better." Then took the wet cloth and wiped off his sweaty forehead._

_He took the glass and rinsed his mouth out with the first drink and sipped the rest of it slowly. Squall was right it did make him feel better. "How did you know?" His voice was hoarse from his retching._

"_I did a report on it last year, but I have never liked them."_

_Seifer knew then why Squall had pleaded a really bad headache, and had asked to sit the tour out. Besides Squall had pointed out he had done a report already and had gotten the highest marks possible on it. So Xu had agreed and let him go and sit in the park as long as he worked on class work. _

"_Yeah, well I'm never going to eat another one of those things for as long as I live." His stomach had started to tighten again and he fought down the vomit that threatened to explode out of his mouth once more. He had actually laughed just a little. "You won't tell anybody I puked all over the place will you?"_

"_No I won't say anything Seifer your secret is safe with me." Squall replied, turned around and started to walk back over to the bench where he had been sitting while the rest of the class had been going on the tour and added sadly, "And don't worry, I won't tell anybody you talked to me."_

_Once again Seifer regretted his shoddy treatment of the smaller boy. "Tell me about the stars Squall." The words slammed into his brain. He looked over and saw those shoulders that no matter what was said or done to him still remained proudly squared and even though the hair hung down over his face, he still held his head up high. _

_While Squall had been gently wiping his neck and face off Seifer had seen the angry bruise on Squall's cheek and wondered who had given that one to him. He was about to walk over to where Squall was sitting, but the words that his brother and his friends had used slammed into his brain, "He's an ugly unwanted skinny nobody. And if you're friends with him, then nobody else will ever be your friend." Then he had added, "Don't make you hurt you Seifer. If you really want to be his friend, you know how I will punish you. Don't you little brother?" Those words had replaced, "Tell me a story about the stars Squall." He had stayed his step and hadn't approached Squall, not wanting to have to endure his brother's abuse again_.

He smiled down at Avalena, "Like father like son."

"Why do you say that Seifer?" Avalena asked him with a smile.

"The hotdogs. Squall can't stand them."

"I know that. But you could say like mother like son too."

"You don't like them either huh?"

"No, and it's not just because I know what goes in them and how they're made." She smiled and tilted her nose up just a little bit, "I have a more discerning palate." She laughed, "Actually I've never really cared for the taste of them, and Tris wound up getting sick on them at Drake's last year and hasn't eaten one since." She hugged him again, "Thanks again for taking him Seifer."

"It's no problem kitten. He's an amazing kid. Like I've said before, makes me want a house-full of them myself."

He and Rinoa had gone out again last night, where he had told her everything that had happened while he had been under Ultimecia's control, there had been so many things that he had done. She didn't know that he had helped torture Squall, while he had been in prison. It was after that fiasco of an assassination attempt on Edea. He had stood there as bolt after bolt of electricity was shot through Squall's body, but Squall hadn't broke instead he had told him in no uncertain terms to go fuck himself.

There was that and the countless other things he had done. And the women he mustn't forget all those women he had slept with, he was well into triple digits now. For a while everywhere he went women had wanted the Sorceress Knight, and he had happily complied. He told her how he had been so angry and hurt by what he had seen as her betrayal, her leaping into Squall's arms that's why he had given her to Adel.

He told her about the psychic rape and torture that he had endured by Ultimecia. He told her all of it, everything that he had done and everything that had been done to him. When he had finished he looked into her eyes, part of him expecting to see the warmth and forgiveness that had been there when he had spilled his heart out to Squall, the other part fearing the rejection and hate. She closed her eyes, and leaning in she kissed him. She licked along his lips and thrust her tongue into his mouth sliding hers back and forth against his. When he had reached up and tried to cup her breast she had pulled away from him told him a quick goodnight and had gotten out of the truck and made her way into her apartment.

He quickly shook the thought away. "Can I ask you something kitten?" He let out a deep breath and continued, "How is Squall? Is he so fucking incredible in bed that he spoiled her for anyone else? Arrrgh! I mean since Squall has had her, is the only thing that I can expect to get from Rinoa is a few kisses here and there and maybe holding her hand. Normally I wouldn't even think of asking you something like this, but I need to know."

That wasn't what she had been expecting him to ask, she had actually thought it was going to be something about Tris, so when he asked about Squall, that caught her totally off-guard. She smiled up at him, "Seifer…"

"I know it's none of my business right?" He was curt.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." She reached up and stroked his cheek, and whispered, "I do know that Squall never slept with her Seifer."

"Really? Then why won't she let me touch her?"

"I don't know. But if you would like me to talk to her I will."

"You'd do that for me. Why?"

"Because you're my friend Seifer, and friends help friends. I also think that you need to talk to Squall today." She replied with a smile.

"Alright I'll talk to him and thanks kitten." He said and returned her smile with one of his own. Then leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a hug.

"Avalena could you come here please?"

"I'll be right back." She smiled at Seifer and walked out of the room.

Arriving in the foyer she was quickly accosted by her son, talking a mile a minute, "Mama where's my fishing pole? If Uncle Seifer and I are going fishing then I'm going to need my fishing pole. And daddy and I couldn't find it. Where is it mama? I didn't leave it at Uncle Drake's did I? If I did, can we buy me a new one? Please mama. Please?"

"No my little lion, you didn't leave it at your Uncle Drake's. Now if you calm down and think about it for a few minutes, where do we keep that kind of sporting equipment? Squall my love, Seifer needs to talk to you."

"Very well. I would like to have at least one more cup of coffee before we leave." He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. Just as his son proudly announced that he now remembered where the fishing poles were kept and could his mama please help him get his.

Squall poured himself another cup of coffee and finished off the pot. "Would you like some more coffee before we leave Seifer? If you do I can make another pot."

"No thanks I'm fine." Seifer drew in a long deep breath, "I need to talk to you about a few things, but could we go out on the deck so I can smoke?"

"Sure no problem." Squall answered and walked outside, and waited for Seifer to join him and light up. "Okay what's on your mind Seifer?"

"Rinoa." He answered honestly.

"What about Rinoa?" Squall asked cautiously.

"Look Squall, I know that you are very private about your sex life. You probably feel the same way that I do what happens between you and your lover should stay between you and your lover. Am I right?"

"Yes you're right." He replied just as cautious as before.

"You don't have to tell me how far it went, but did she let you touch her?" Seifer let out a frustrated groan.

"You obviously know that Rinoa and I never slept together right?"

"Yeah. Don't be mad at her but Avalena told me."

"I kind of figured it was either her or Rinoa that had done so, since they were the only ones besides myself who knew. Seifer all Rinoa and I did was kiss and do some mild to heavy petting. I never took it further then that. There was this place in my heart that I felt like I was being unfaithful to someone. Now I know that someone was Avalena, and that was why I couldn't get too close to Rinoa, couldn't really commit myself to her."

"Okay, so you only kissed her and touched her. Why won't she let me touch her? It can't possibly be the number of women that I've been with. Cristos Squall, your conquest make mine seem non existent."

"Seifer how many women do you think I've been with? Because trust me on this the actual number is going to surprise you."

"I don't honestly know Squall, but your reputation at Garden was that your lover's were legion. Come off it Leonhart, almost everyone had heard what your dorm mate said about you, 'That you had a revolving door on your fly.' So on the number of women that you've been with I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say around 400 or so."

Fortunately for him Squall had just finished taking a swallow of coffee when Seifer had given his estimation, "Wow! That many huh? Seifer I can honestly tell you that 400 is not even close."

"What its more then that?" Seifer was shocked, if Squall's number was higher then 400 when had he found the time to sleep?

"Seifer, weren't you listening? 400 is way to high."

"So what is it like 200 or 300?"

Squall laughed a little bit, "No it's not 200 or 300 either. Seifer, my number isn't in the triple digits. It's not even in the double ones. One Seifer, Avalena's been my only lover."

"Just her?" Seifer was baffled. "But what about all those girls at Garden that said that you were the best piece of ass they ever had?"

"Seifer I kissed my fair share of girls and I also touched those girls, but it was the same with them that it was with Rinoa. I felt like I was cheating. I know that it wouldn't bother some people, but it bothered me. And about my reputation for being a stud, how do girls get their reputation of being easy? Guy's brag about the girls that they've nailed or girls they haven't nailed but want to. Girls do the same thing. Especially if it's someone who is unobtainable, remember Seifer that I was the Ice Knight. I was Leonheartless."

"How about all those girls that were seen coming and going from your room?"

"I was tutoring them." He saw a blonde eyebrow shoot high up on Seifer's forehead, "In Computer Science, you weirdo, not Sex Ed. Hyne Seifer if the number would have been that high how would I have found time to get anything else done?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend."

Squall laughed, "You didn't offend me." Then sobered but offered with a friendly smile, "Now about Rinoa, I wish I could tell you why she won't let you touch her. If you would like I can ask Avalena if she wouldn't mind talking to her."

"She's already said she would. She's amazing Squall."

"I know. Come on we should get going. I do have a tremendous favor to ask of you. I would never presume to tell you what to do in your own home, but could you please not smoke inside while Tristen is there?"

"Squall, it's not a problem, I don't smoke in my apartment, I go out on the balcony and do it. I already know that you don't care if I drink in front of him, since you and Avalena do so. You don't have to worry about it being done to excess. Unlike Kinneas, I don't get drunk. Been there! Done that! Puked in the T-shirt!"

Squall chuckled, "Alright then. Come on let's go see if Avalena and Tristen are ready?" With that said the two men walked back into the kitchen. Where they found that Avalena and Tristen were indeed ready to go.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Avalena had put Tristen's suitcase; fishing pole and tackle box in the trunk of the Lazarus 160 Limited. Once again the choice of vehicles impressed Seifer. "One day kitten, I want to come out here for one day, and drool all over your garage."

"I know and I'm sorry things just went to hell the day before yesterday, so I do owe you." She smiled at him, "Why don't you sit up front with Squall so you'll have more room for those long ass legs of yours." She said and started to climb into the backseat next to her son.

Only to be stopped when Seifer grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back out, "No Avalena, you should sit up front with Squall. It doesn't bother me to sit in the back seat." And preceded to bend, squeeze and twist his six and a half frame into the back seat of the small sporty car.

The result was Seifer Almasy with his kneecaps hugging his ears and one arm pinned painfully to his side, while the other was stuck between his legs and stomach. Squall, Avalena, and Tristen started laughing at the comical sight that he made.

Avalena smiled evilly in at him her eyes bright with mirth, "Everybody all comfy?"

"Oh yeah! This is really freaking comfortable." Seifer answered sarcastically.

"Good!" Avalena replied and started to push the front seat back, so she could get in.

"Avalena, kitten one favor before we leave."

"What's that honey?"

"Would you get a can opener and cut me the hell out of this god damned car." He growled.

Squall had stopped laughing and came over to the passengers side and managed to help Seifer pull his frame out of the uncomfortable position that he had managed to get himself into, a position that would have made contortionists green with envy.

"I think I'll sit in the front seat after all, if you don't mind." Her response was sliding quickly and easily into the back seat, "Smart ass!" He muttered.

Squall smirked again, "Ah come on Seif, it's not her fault that your legs are as long as she is tall." But his thoughts were more along the line of 'nice ass'.

Seifer climbed into the front seat while Squall crossed over and slid behind the steering wheel, and started the car. Once the vehicle was warmed up they tore off in the direction of Balamb.

The first stop was Seifer's apartment so they could drop off Tristen's suitcase and sports gear. Squall stayed in the car with his son while Avalena and Seifer took the things inside.

"Where is he? Where's Tristen ya know?" Raijin offered as a greeting. In the past 24 hours he had really started to miss that little boy, who was so darn easy to like. Tristen had the same infectious effervescence that his mother did. That even he noticed had started to rub off on the Ice Knight. He picked Avalena up and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Of course he liked Avalena as well, Seifer had been right she was really sweet and really nice.

"He's waiting in the car with his father. He wanted to see his Uncle Travis before we dropped him off." Avalena answered, and returned his hug. She did a quick perusal of her surroundings Seifer's apartment was simply decorated, except for the beautifully carved curio cabinet sitting in the corner that was filled with dragon figurines.

"Where's Fujin?" Seifer asked, noticing that the other member of his posse was missing.

"She went grocery shopping ya know." Raijin answered, "Stuff that a little boy would like, hot dogs, cookies, candy, you know the usual stuff that kids eat, ya know."

Before Avalena could reply to the list that Raijin had rattled off she was greeted to Fujin who had just returned saying, "NEGATIVE! Meat, dairy, fresh vegetables and fruit as well as a sources of protein and grains that is right isn't it Avalena? Children should not have too much sugar." She looked over at Avalena expectantly.

"You're absolutely right Fujin. Although I do let Tristen have occasional sweets, but not to an access." She answered with a smile.

"So hot dogs are okay then 'cause they're made out of meat ya know. Seifer don't let us buy them says that they're nothing but snouts, innards and assholes ya know. Since Tristen's here we can get them ya know. Can't we Seifer?" Raijin asked at Seifer with a look of total expectation on his face.

"Sorry Raj, but Tristen doesn't like them either." Seifer replied.

"Seifer, I need to go, I'll see you in a little while." Avalena smiled at him, feeling almost sorry for Raijin because of the dejected look on his face. She made a mental note to herself that she would send him a box of hotdogs.

"Of course kitten. We'll see you when you get back from the hospital." He smiled hugged her and gave her a chaste kiss, and released her and watched as she walked out the door. "Love you sis." He whispered at the door that she had just exited out.

He took a quick look at his surroundings and saw that the living room and kitchen were thankfully clean. That was only due to the fact that he had made Fujin and Raijin help him clean yesterday when they had got home. He also remembered that the bathroom could use a real good cleaning and his bedroom looked like a state of disaster that the rest of the apartment had been in yesterday before the cleaning bug had bit.

After he had seen how clean and tidy Avalena's house was he knew that he would never let his place become that dirty again. "Fujin after you get groceries put away could I get you to clean the bathroom please, I need to clean up after hurricane Seifer."

She nodded her agreement he gave her a sincere smile and said, "Thanks." He departed for his own room to start what he usually considered the tedious process of cleaning it. He had made the decision that he would sleep on the couch and let Tristen have his room, hoping that the little boy would be comfortable.

After sorting through a small mountain of laundry trying to figure out what was clean and what was dirty just by smell and sight he finally gave up. Gathered all of it off the floor and carried into the laundry room where he proceeded to cram clothes into the washing machine only to be stopped by Raijin.

"You need to sort your whites from your colors ya know. Otherwise you're going to wind up with a bunch of pink T-shirts and socks again, ya know." Raijin offered helpfully, and started to pull the clothes out of the washing machine and sort them into appropriate piles. "Go and get your bedding it could probably use a good washing too, ya know."

"Thanks Raj." He replied, but before he went to get the rest of his laundry, he called Fujin over. He smiled at his two friends, the friends who had been there for him through most of the crap he had gone through. Friends whom he had never told thank you or apologized to for the way he had treated them in the past.

"Before we continue with our cleaning, I wanted to tell you both something that I should have said along time ago. I also have something to say to you." He paused and smiled. Squall had been right asking others to forgive you came a lot easier once you had forgiven yourself. "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in the past and ask for your forgiveness. There was no call for it. I also wanted to tell you thank you for being there for me, and thanks for remaining my friends. I love you guys for it."

Raijin gave him a quick pat on the back to let him know it was all right.

Where Fujin hugged him and kissed him. She thought that if he would allow Avalena to kiss him and he had only known her for a handful of days, then she saw no reason why she shouldn't be able to kiss him as well. They had known each other for years. Plus it answered one of her questions. What his mouth tasted like. He tasted good, he was spicy and all male, and his lips were soft yet firm.

He broke the kiss and gave her an engaging smile "I take it that means I'm forgiven?"

Fujin blushed hot pink turned and walked in the direction of the bathroom so she could start cleaning up in there. Her emotions were jumbled, she had enjoyed kissing Seifer but it wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. Seifer Almasy was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. When she had first seen him she had been instantly attracted to him, that's why she didn't mind hanging out with him and her step brother Raijin and she did love him, but that kiss. That kiss?

It was enjoyable but the chaste kiss that Squall had given her had excited her more. With Squall all she had wanted to do was strip off her clothes and jump his fine young bones. With Seifer all she wanted to do was apologize for taking such liberties pack her belongings and leave. She was afraid that maybe she had overstepped that invisible line of friendship. Now Geoffrey DeMarco that was a chocobo of a different color, his kiss had been like being struck by lightning. She glanced over her shoulder and bit her lower lip, "SORRY."

"No apology is necessary Fujin." His look was warm and he was feeling just as warm inside. He walked over to where she had stopped and hugged her and gave her a kiss as well but his was on her forehead. "You helped answer a question for me, on what your kiss would be like." His fingers traced lightly down her cheeks and he started to lift the eye patch so he could gaze into both of her eyes. Only to be stopped by her hand covering his and her shaking her head no, he stopped respecting her privacy. "Well come on people coffee break's over, back on our heads."‹ı› He proceeded to his bedroom where he stripped the sheets of his bed and quickly remade it with soft blue flannel ones.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the three of them getting the apartment clean.

Squall, Avalena, and Tristen had arrived at the hospital to visit with her brothers. Stopping at the gift shop they purchased a variety of fresh flowers, get well cards, chocolate at Squall's insistence and stuffed animals at Tristen's. As well as gift bags to put all the goodies in.

The first stop they made was to see Geoffrey up in rehab, and once again Avalena had to fight the urge to keep from killing this particular brother and putting him out of everybody's misery especially hers.

He had started to come down off the Opitricidone and was actually thinking a little bit clearer. But he still had a big mouth and didn't know when to keep it shut. They walked in to him telling his roommate about Squall's impressive size.

"Wait now, you're saying that this guy is shorter then you by almost a foot, but his dick is bigger then yours?"

"Yep, that's what I'm saying."

"Dude are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"No I wasn't hallucinating."

"And your sister is only 5'2"? How the hell can a little thing like that take something that big?"

They had arrived at the Geoffrey's door just as the man had made the comment on how she could take something that big. Avalena thrust Geoffrey's gift bag into Squall's hands, "Tell that big dumb jerk-off that I maybe back to see him in a week." Then taking Tristen by his hand she spun and stomped back over to the elevators.

"I don't know, but…"

"You are going to end this conversation right now!" An icy voice barked from the doorway.

Geoffrey DeMarco turned at the voice and found that he was on the receiving end of a deadly glare.

"You have not only embarrassed me but have brought embarrassment on your family as well." Squall glared at Geoffrey with disdain. "I thought you were an adult DeMarco, but I see that I was mistaken." He walked over and flung the gift bag down on his startled lap. "Avalena told me to tell you that she may be back to see you in a week, since you are obviously still under the influence." His next comment was a harsh whisper that was for Geoffrey's ears only "And DeMarco how big I am really is nobody's business but Avalena's and mine." With that he pivoted on one heel and stalked out of the room to join Avalena and Tristen by the elevators.

After they had left that floor they preceded to the ward that Misha was on, this was the visit that Squall was dreading. This was the brother who had unsuccessfully tried to kill him. The brother whom he had to beat the shit out of in front of Tristen and the brother that Avalena had made blood oath in front of that he was hers to love and protect.

Misha thought back to the day that he had so thoroughly gotten his ass stomped. He had been in a really bad mood, he had broken up with his bitch of a fiancée the previous day when the slut had told him that yes she had been pregnant. 'Had been' being the operative words, she didn't want some brat ruining her figure so she had an abortion. That had devastated him, like all the DeMarco's except for Zane he loved children.

He didn't know why he had gone to see Zane, but he had. Zane and he had gotten rip roaring drunk. In his drunken state he believed the line of crap that had come out of his brothers mouth. That Avalena was being taken advantage of by an opportunistic gold digger by the name of Squall Leonhart. The same Squall Leonhart that had left her knocked up.

Zane had also gone on a rant about how Squall had the Headmaster of that Garden place feed Avalena some line about him being dead. Then when she ran into him again he had to make up some other lie. To cover his ass he had made up that shit about being hypnotized. And poor deluded stupid creature that she was Avalena had believed him. Then when he had gone out to set her straight all those guys had jumped him and had beat him up for no reason other then the fact that he was concerned for his little sister.

He had bought it, which had been unfortunate for him, because he had seen his face and what had happened to him made Zane's wounds look like love pats from a girl friend. His face looked like it had been on the business end of a jackhammer. He had actually been ready to say fuck the consequences and press charges against Squall Leonhart, when he had gotten an unexpected visitor in the form of his brother Drake.

Drake had told him a different story then the one Zane had. How Avalena had made Squall promise that if he fell in love with her that he would leave her. How they had fallen deeply in love with each other and he had kept his word and had left, not knowing that he had made her pregnant.

When Drake had finished telling him what had happened he believed him, after all Drake had never lied to him before, where Zane had the tendency to be a pathological liar. After hearing what he now knew was the truth he realized that he had fucked up big time. He hoped that there was someway that he would be able to make it up to his sister and the man whom she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with.

"Feel up to some company?" A soft voice from the doorway interrupted his musings.

He looked over towards the voice and smiled. It was his sister, his nephew, and the young man who was responsible for the cracked ribs, broken wrist, broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and the various other injuries that he now had. "Hi Avalena." He said and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Mish, sorry it took so long to get into see you." She said with a smile of her own and handed him the gift bag that she was carrying, and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's okay honey, I'm just glad to see you again especially after the way I behaved. I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted the other day there was no excuse for it. I want to apologize to him too," He indicated to Squall with a wave of his uninjured arm. "I believed Zane and all the crap he told me. Drake came and saw me and he told me about that inane promise you had made him make. He really is a man of honor isn't it Avalena?

"Yes he is. Would you like to meet him now and give him a chance? Please Mish do this for me." At his affirmative nod she walked over to where Squall was still standing by the door carrying the last of the gift bags and holding onto his son's hand. She smiled up at him and putting her arm around his waist she led him into the room and over to the bed where her brother was lying.

"Misha, I'd like for you to meet Squall Leonhart." She offered as an introduction "Squall my love, I'd like for you to meet my bullheaded brother Misha DeMarco." Squall was a little reluctant at first to hold his hand out to the other man but when Misha held his out, he didn't ignore it but clasped it in a firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you under better circumstances Misha."

"Normally I'm more level headed then that. I had some personal shit," then remembering that his nephew was in the room he amended it to "I mean things going on in my own life, added to that was that I had gotten some really bad information and advice from Zane." He looked up at his sister and the elegantly handsome young man who was by her side and his nephew who was held tight against his father's chest. He smiled at them, "I am sorry for trying to kill you Mr. Leonhart, I hope that you believe that."

"I do and I forgive you for it Misha you were concerned for Avalena and I can't fault you for that, since it's obvious that you really love your little sister. And Misha, my name is Squall."

The next hour was spent in pleasant conversation with Misha DeMarco getting to know Squall. He didn't threaten to kick Squall's ass or to kill him if he hurt Avalena. Knowing instinctively that this intense young man would never intentionally hurt Avalena. That to do so would kill part of him. Misha saw it there on the younger man's face all the love he had for Avalena and their son.

They said their good-byes to him and promised that they would be back in a few days to visit him again. They left and proceeded downstairs to Travis's room, where they found that it was close to overflowing with balloons, flowers, and people.

Derek had managed to squeeze out the door when he saw them, "Avalena, Squall! Thank you sweet Hyne. Squall you have got to get those people out of there. Travis is exhausted and all they want to do is Yap! Yap! Yap! He need's his rest and they just aren't listening to me. The ward nurse, poor little dear is having hysterics in the doctor's lounge." Derek was flustered which was saying something since he was usually the most levelheaded of the couple.

Squall handed Tristen off to Avalena, stepped to the doorway pulled off his glove brought his thumb and ring finger up to his lips and let out a loud shrill whistle. Which instantly stopped the chatter and activity in the room. "All right! Now that I have your attention! Anyone who isn't family or life partner will leave. Now!" He was used to giving orders and his orders were followed without question.

The people in the room had turned at the whistle and saw the most beautiful man that Hyne had ever given breath to. The reactions were different although some were the same. He received several proposals, some descent, some indecent while others were down right lewd.

As well as the proposals were the comments. There were the 'nice ass' an 'OH! A LEATHER BOY!' followed by 'I think I'm in love' and of course the inevitable "So are you 'family'?" But no matter the proposals or the comments but, the room had quickly emptied and those who had departed rode the elevators down to the lobby.

When all the excess people had left Derek dashed over to the bed and stroked the back of his hand down Travis's face. "Dearling, are you alright. I'm going to kill Jere for this. I told that idiot that you could have a few visitors not the entire god damned cast of Regis Revue." He looked up and smiled at Avalena and Squall, "Thank you so much Squall."

Damon had been curled up in a tight little ball on one of the couches. He had been sitting there reading when they had been invaded, and hadn't had the opportunity to get out. He had been stuck between the wall and one various person after another. He had looked up at the sound of the whistle and hearing Squall's voice a smile crossed his lips. Uncle Squall was here and he would make everything better.

Damon loved his dad's he really did but they just didn't seem to be able to handle stressful situations very well. He leapt to his feet and ran over to where Squall, Avalena, and Tristen were. "Aunt Avalena, Tristen, Uncle Squall I'm so glad you're here." Too late he realized that he hadn't actually asked Squall's permission if he could call him uncle or not.

He was surprised when Squall rustled his hair, "How's my favorite nephew?" He asked in the greeting that his Aunt Avalena had been using for years.

He looked up into those warm blue eyes, his lime green ones bright with happiness, "Really? You don't care if I call you Uncle Squall?"

"No, I don't mind if you call me Uncle Squall." He replied with a smile matching the one that Damon DeMarco was now giving him. He turned to his Aunt and hugged her then reached up took Tristen into his arms so his favorite Aunt and Uncle could go and greet his parents.

Squall and Avalena were alarmed at how flushed Travis looked, his guests had really overtaxed him.

"Yes." Squall silently answered the question that Shiva and Griever asked him on if they were going to heal Travis.

He walked over and knelt by Travis's bedside. "Derek could you take Tristen and Damon down to the café and maybe get them some chocolate milk and a snack. We were in a hurry when we left and forgot to pack one for Tris when we left the house this afternoon." Derek didn't argue or question but he certainly wanted to. Instead he did as Squall had requested only to hear him tell Avalena to lock the door.

Squall tenderly brushed the hair of off Travis's fevered brow, "Travis no matter what you see or feel don't pull away from me." He had only ever used Shiva and Griever's powers to heal himself, never anyone else. Healing was only a minute part of the Guardians powers.

He pulled his remaining glove off and shoved it in his pocket where it joined the first one. Reaching down he drew Travis DeMarco up in his arms. "It's only going to take care of the internal injuries. The bruises you are still going to keep, but you will be pain free. Travis you can never tell anyone about this." Then threw his head back and let the healing white light, that radiated out of Griever and Shiva engulf him and held Travis even closer to his body letting the light encompass him as well.

Travis felt the bones in his nose and jaw start to knit and the fever that he had dissipated along with the infection that was starting to run rampant in his body. He felt the kidney that had been damaged in his teens when he had been the victim of a hate crime start to heal as well. Squall held him against his chest and breathed in short shallow breaths. When he finally released him Travis looked into Squall's face and saw a pale skinned blonde woman, she was as beautiful as Squall was. He also saw the lions in the pale icy blue eyes, the lion that was Squall Leonhart's soul and the lion that was Griever then the two merged and became one.

Squall closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Travis saw that the lion had retreated back to his lair for the time being. He smiled as Squall lowered him gently back down to the mattress. "Your 'secrets' are safe with me Dark Knight."

Squall knew exactly what the other secret was, "Thank you Travis. Now please remember that you need to at least act like you're still hurting when the doctor comes into exam you."

Travis smiled at Squall then sitting up in bed wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Squall. Thank you so much. But how will I explain my sudden turn around to Derek? I can no more lie to him then you can lie to Avalena."

"When he gets back with the boys, I'll take him for a walk and tell him what I have done. As long as he gives his word not to say anything either." Squall answered him. He turned his head and smiled at Avalena, "Sweetheart you may want to unlock the door."

When she had, she came over and sat on the other side of Squall, so the two of them could talk with Travis together. "I ask Avalena to marry me, and I would like your blessing to do so."

Travis smiled up at him "Of course you have it." Then to his sister, "Are you having Tristen give you away."

"Yes."

"Good that's how it should be."

"Travis, I would like for you to be one of my groomsmen." Squall said a smile forming on his lips. His eyes started to sparkle with mischief, remembering the conversation that he and Avalena had the day before about Seifer being one of her bridesmaids. "Unless you want to be one of Avalena's bridesmaids." Then unable to stop it he burst out laughing. His laughter was soon followed Travis's and Avalena's.

It was this happy scene that Derek and the children walked in on. Derek was relieved to see Travis actually laughing and smiling, without wincing in pain. He wondered what had happened in the time that he had been gone.

Walking over to the bed he kissed his life-mate on the forehead, and found that he was now cool to the touch, it seems like the fever that was ravaging his body had dissipated, and he was curious as to how it had happened.

Squall stood up and still smiling but having got his laughter back under control and said, "Derek I know you just got back. But I need to speak to you and Damon, besides I'm a little hungry myself so could you show me where the café is, so I can get something to eat?" He leaned down and kissed Avalena on the cheek, "Would you like something sweetheart?"

"Yes please, half a turkey and cream cheese sandwich sounds really good."

"Avocado, tomato, cranberry sauce, and sprouts on seven grain bread?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes, no avocado on white bread." Derek replied and gave the same shudder that he had used when Squall had asked Travis if perhaps he had wanted to join them for a beer. After Derek had made his declaration they left the room and went down to the café that was in the lobby of the hospital.

Squall placed the order for the sandwich and went ahead and made it a whole since it was one of his favorites as well. He wanted to eat light, since he was planning on taking Avalena out for dinner, then going home and having dessert.

They went and found an empty booth in a corner while they waited for the order to be made, and Squall told Derek and Damon why he had wanted to speak to them. Getting promises from both that they could never revel what he had done to anyone. And the fact that it wasn't a power to be trifled with, he had never used it before on someone else, but Travis's situation warranted it.

"Uncle Squall, are you going to help Uncle Geoff and Uncle Misha too?" Damon asked him.

"No." He answered simply but honestly.

"Can I ask why not?"

"Because your Uncle Misha technically got what he deserved and your Uncle Geoffrey has a mouth like a canyon. Wide and open at both ends."

Which caused Derek and Damon to break into peals of laughter. Laughter that they needed to help cleanse away the last of the stress they had built up over worrying about Travis.

A/N: Normally I wouldn't do this but I need to explain the comment that Seifer made. ‹ı› This guy dies and goes to hell. When he gets there the devil shows him three doors. There's door #1, door #2 and door #3 where the beautiful Carol Merrill is standing. Who knew hell was like Let's make a Deal? The devil tells this guy that he will have a choice on where he can spend eternity and to make it fair he can have a preview of each room. Behind the first door are the guys up to their ankles in shit with a big demon beating the stuffing out of them telling them to hurry up and shovel more coal on the fire. Behind the second door there are guys up to their knees in shit with two demons beating on them. Behind the third door there are guys up to their waists in shit they were drinking coffee, smoking cigarettes, listening to rock and roll and having a good time. "This is where I want to be." The guy told the devil. He walks over to this other guy and bums a cigarette and just lights up when a voice over the loud speaker announces "Coffee breaks over back on your heads."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I realized something today. If I would have actually saved my money instead of buying lottery tickets I'd have enough to own them by now. But since I didn't I don't. I do own the DeMarco's and the name Lionsbane.

CHAPTER 23

After Avalena and Squall finished their sandwiches and their visit they said their good-byes and gathering up Tristen who had fallen asleep on the couch left the hospital and went to Seifer's where they dropped their son off.

The next stop they made was at the jewelry store where like he said he would the day before Squall bought Avalena an engagement ring.

She had made the decision that she wanted to get him one as well. The jeweler had shown them more elaborate rings but they were all just too pertinacious and gaudy looking. The rings they chose were simple but elegant, the silver bands had lovers knots engraved on their shining surface.

After they paid for the rings, Squall dropped down to one knee in front of her, he took her slim left hand in his right. He smiled shyly and said, "Avalena Katryna DeMarco will you marry me?"

"You could have made it more romantic then that." The soft feminine voice of Shiva whispered in his head.

"Yes you should have you should have sworn you're undying love for her." Griever's deep rumbling bass echoed after Shiva's soprano.

Before Avalena could reply Squall shook his head in amusement, usually the Guardians were extremely jealous of those whom they had junctioned with. But it seemed like Shiva and Griever had fallen in love with his Avalena as well. "Before you answer my love, I need to add that I will love you even beyond my dying day. When this world that with live on has become nothing but dust floating in the cosmos I will still love you." Pulling her hand up to his mouth he softly kissed the back of it and slipped the ring down her third finger. "Avalena will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked her in the eyes and saw the tears of happiness glistening there.

"Yes, I will marry you Squall Leonhart. And I promise that I will love you forever and beyond." She replied and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Much better." Shiva whispered in his ear and started to applaud, "Don't you agree Griever?"

"Yes my Ice Queen I do agree. Much, much better." His booming laughter joined the delicate bell like trills of Shiva.

Avalena saw the amusement dancing in Squall's eyes, "What?" She whispered against his mouth.

"I'll tell you once we get outside." He replied.

Avalena took the ring that she had bought for him and taking his left hand in her right she said, "I want this ring to be a symbol of my love for you. It has no beginning and no ending, the lovers knots show that our love will not be undone." She slipped the ring down his ring finger, and smiled at him.

Squall stood and helped her to her feet. When they got outside Squall told her about what Shiva and Griever had said she put her arms around hugged him tight and laughed right along with him sobering she said, "I love you so very much."

"I love you too Avalena. Now where would you like to have dinner tonight?" He asked still holding her against him, not wanting to break this contact that he had with her, he could stand here for the next several hours just holding her and looking down into her beautiful eyes. But knowing that he would soon have too let her go.

"I'm really not that hungry right now. I suppose we could do some shopping?" She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss.

Squall smirked down at her, "Would you like me to hold your purse?"

To which she started laughing and he unable to help it joined in. The rest of the afternoon was spent with them doing a variety of shopping or just looking in store windows. They made a stop at Morgan's where she purchased enough hotdogs, hotdog buns and condiments to feed the Galbadian army.

"I thought you couldn't stand those awful things?" Squall said as she paid for her purchase.

"I can't. They're for Raijin. When we stopped by to drop off Seifer he looked like somebody had kicked his puppy when I told him that Tristen didn't like hot dogs. So I decided to buy him a present." She gave the cashier the address where she wanted it delivered and they turned and left the store.

"You are just incredible. What about Fujin are you going to get her something too?"

"Of course." She replied and put her arm around his waist and they continued to walk down the boulevard. "Any ideas at all my love?" She asked Squall.

"I remember at Garden she played a mean game of chess. She was undefeated." He replied to her question and leaning down nibbled on the top of her ear, and finished in a husky whisper, "She also loved dragons she has an extensive collection of dragon figurines."

"Ah ha so that's who that belonged to. I didn't figure they were Raijin's I thought that perhaps they belonged to Seifer, since he is a lot deeper then people think he is." She smiled up at Squall. "I know the perfect gift for her, come on." She led him down the street to an out of the way shop by the name of The Curious Collector. Before they walked in she asked Squall if she could borrow his gloves.

"Why?" He asked and pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Because, my love. There are three forms of communication, telephone, telegraph, and telemaddie. Maddie Hayes has a mouth bigger then Geoffrey's and I want to keep this just between us at least for today. I know we already told Travis and Seifer, but they won't say anything unless we say it's okay." She answered him and pulled on the gloves.

Squall chuckled, "What are you going to tell her if she asked why you're wearing gloves that are obviously to big for you."

"That I chipped a nail, and I didn't want to look like some pop star walking around with only one glove on, so you lent me both of yours." She replied with a smile. "Speaking of which you may want to put your hand in your jacket pocket.

Avalena needn't had worried about Maddie noticing her engagement ring she could have walked into the little shop bare ass naked for as much notice as she received. Maddie was so busy gawking at Squall that the store could have collapsed down around her ears. Avalena had been in the store a few weeks back and had seen a chess set that had different dragons as the pieces. She was happy that it hadn't been sold yet, after paying for it and giving the address where she wanted it delivered she and Squall left the store.

After they had finished dinner Squall drove them back home. Once inside they made their way upstairs where they spent the rest of the evening making love, talking and getting to know each other all over again.

It was while they were speaking that Squall told her everything that had happened during the time that they were separated. Things he hadn't wanted to mention in front of their son. How he had meet Rinoa at the Graduation Dance and had helped with her rebellion with the Timber Owls. He told her about fighting Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia and being trapped in the Time Compressed World for a while. How he knew now that his doubts were what had kept him there. How part of him had fallen in love with Rinoa and how he could never really commit to that relationship, because in his heart he felt like he was being unfaithful to someone, not knowing at the time it was her.

"Squall if you had not remembered me what would you have done?" Avalena asked him.

Letting out a deep sigh, "What was expected of me. I would have married her and had a family even though in my heart and soul I would always be missing something." He answered her honestly a brief look of sadness crossed his face, but was quickly chased away when he pulled Avalena closer to him and just held her soft warm body against his lean hard one and just lay there enjoying the quiet of each others company. Soon they drifted off into a deep-contented sleep.

Waking shortly before dawn they went out and greeted the sunrise. When they got back inside an urgent knocking on the door interrupted the quiet serenity.

"So much for disconnecting the doorbell." Squall groaned and followed her into the foyer.

Avalena smiled at him "I have no idea who that can be. I know it's not Drake since he's in Deling and we know that it's not Laguna or Seifer." Grasping the doorknob she pulled it open and was greeted by a 5'9" willowy burgundy haired woman, with hazel green eyes and the 6' brown haired and eyed man who was at her side. It was her best friend Ambyr Moonchilde and her fiancé Victor Blunt.

"Moony!" She cried out happily, "Holy Hyne, Moony what are you doing here?" She continued her greeting by giving her best friend a tight embrace.

She and Ambyr had been friends since they were four, when Ambyr and her father had moved in next door. Her mother had been killed the year before in a freak Liposuctioning accident. Her father Brendan was delighted that his little girl had made a friend so quickly and easily. Most people had the tendency to shy away from Ambyr, due to the fact that she was an extremely gifted child, being able to read peoples auras even at the tender age of four. Then of course there was her hair, an unusual shade of burgundy that in some lights was a rich red wine color, while in others it had deep purple highlights.

"What I need an excuse to visit my best friend and soul sister."

"No never, come in."

Like Jon and Travis, Ambyr was also privy to the truth about Squall. But she had known about him longer then the other two since Avalena told her within that first six months that she and Squall were together. She had shown her some of the drawings she had done of him.

"_Are you sure he's only 15? I haven't even meet him and just from this drawing I can tell that he is an old soul Avalena."_

_Avalena smiled at her "Yes he's only 15. And I know he has an old soul, but then according to you so do I."_

_Ambyr looks at her intently, her hazel green eyes widening a little bit more, "Goddess Avalena, he's your soul mate isn't he?"_

"_Yes, which is unfortunate." Then proceeds to tell her about that damning promise that she had Squall make. _

"_But why?"_

"_You know why? Almost every person that loves me has died."_

"_Lena, unfortunately that's life. Do you love him?"_

_Avalena didn't answer._

"_Lena, do you love him?"_

"_No, I don't love him."_

"_Liar."_

"_Moony, love hurts. And I don't want to be hurt again." _

"_You have one of the strongest hearts of anyone I have ever meet Avalena Katryna DeMarco. And I know that your heart has taken a lot of pain in the past, but you have to let go of the past. What was it that you told me about Kelly?" Ambyr sneered when she said the name Kelly. What had started out as a wonderful relationship had turned into a love hate one. With Ambyr loving to hate Kelly. _

_She had been afraid for so long to get involved with someone else until Avalena had pointed out to her that those who dwell on the past are doomed to repeat it._

"_You know I hate it when you throw my logic back at me." Avalena scowled at her._

"_So are you going to tell him?"_

"_Yes! But not right away, I want to keep my beautiful boy just a little while longer."_

Avalena broke away from her, not able to believe that Ambyr was actually here and hugged her again.

"Hyne it's good to see you again Moony." Avalena laughed out, and reaching over to Victor gave him a hug, "Come in I haven't seen you in such along time. I have someone that I want you to meet." Then led them further into the house.

Ambyr's reaction to Squall was one of shock and disbelief. She could have sworn that Avalena had said that he had died. She turned to Avalena and shook her finger at her "I thought you said he was dead?" she admonished. Turning to Squall she continued, the same disbelief evident in her voice, "I thought you were dead?"

Squall, who had been watching silently as Avalena greeted her friends, grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her, "I've been getting that a lot lately."

"So you're not a ghost?"

"No."

"Zombie?"

"No! Not a zombie, vampire, ghoul or any other creature of the night." He laughed.

"You're not dead. Do you know how wonderful this is for Lena?"

"I do, it's pretty wonderful for me too."

"You don't understand, you are her soul mate. You two were destined to be together."

Squall raised an amused eyebrow it had finally dawned on him who this was "Ah! You must be the notorious Ambyr!"

She smiled back and laughed, "I see my notoriety succeeds me."

Squall smirked, "Shouldn't that be proceeds you?"

Ambyr laughed again, "That too."

Avalena walked over to Squall and encircled his waist with her arm, and led him over to where Ambyr and Victor were standing, "Squall I want you to meet my best friend, this is Ambyr Selena Moonchilde and her fiancé Victor Blunt."

Squall held out his hand and shook Victors first, then gripes Ambyr's in the same warm handshake.

Avalena continued her introduction, "Victor, Ambyr this is my," she paused and drew in a deep breath and let it out in a giddy rush. This was the first time that she could do it. Since Squall had told Seifer and Travis. Who better for her to make the introduction to then her best friend, "Fiancé Squall Nwymmmph Leonhart?"

"Nwymmmph? That is the most unusual name I've ever heard." Ambyr laughed.

Squall shook his head and started laughing, "You vixen Avalena, you know it's not Nwymmmph." Squall watched with amusement when Avalena pulled away from him and put her arm around Ambyr and they strolled further into the house.

Turning to Victor he said, "Are you hungry, I was going to make breakfast for Avalena and I."

"Starving, Ambyr and I have been traveling most of the night." Victor replied, and started to follow Squall to the kitchen. "So Squall if it's not Nwymmmph what is it?"

Squall turned and faced him "I really don't want to talk about it."

Victor let the subject drop, he was shy around new people. Especially people as intense as Squall Leonhart was. Yes he could be a smart ass, but only after he had gotten to know someone.

After they had eaten breakfast they went out to the deck and continued their visit.

Squall and Victor had been laughing almost non-stop for the last hour just listening to the trouble that Avalena and Ambyr used to cause together.

There was the summer that they had dug an enormous hole in Ambyr's back yard and when her father found it had ask what they were doing and they had said that they were gong to catch a chocobo and train it to do tricks. He had told them to fill it up and they had, with water. So the next day when he had come out to see if they had done what he had requested he sank hip deep into the mud bath they had created.

The chocobo trapping had also included a snare that had wound up catching a woman that Brendan had been dating and she had hung upside down from a tree for two hours before someone finally heard her screaming for help and freed her. Needless to say that was the last time Brendan had seen her. The trap that they built in Avalena's back yard had yielded half a dozen feral cats.

Squall trying to be helpful said, "You realize they're tame right?"

Ambyr looked at him and laughed, "You realize we were six right?"

Squall had the good grace to blush and since there since there was a lull in the conversation and asked, "So how did you two met anyway?" He was kicked back on one of the chase lounges and had Avalena sitting between his long legs and using his chest as a backrest. He had been holding her like this a lot in the past few days and it was quickly becoming his favorite way to hold her while they talked.

_Ambyr and her father had been living next door to the DeMarco's for a little over two weeks. Avalena was outside playing in her backyard with her favorite dollhouse and her favorite doll. What she didn't realize was at the same time Ambyr was outside playing in hers._

_Hearing a little girl singing from the other side of the fence drew Avalena's attention. The little girl sounded very lonely. She had seven older brothers whose only interest ranged in big girls, cars, and various other things that boys liked so they never had time to play with her except for Travis but he was at school right now so she was stuck entertaining herself. _

_She went over to the fence and stood on tiptoe trying to see whom this little girl with the sad voice was. Not able to stretch up even close to tall enough to see over the 6' fence, she grabbed her doll house and pushed it up against the fence. When she tried to stand on top of it, the results were the plastic collapsing under her weight, and her falling in a heap of pink satin ruffles and lacy petticoats amid broken pieces of plastic._

"_Oh crap!" She cried out._

_Ambyr knew that the neighbors had a little girl around her age, but she was afraid to approach her. She had seen her several times playing out in her backyard from the branches of the tree that she would climb. She was afraid that this little girl would treat her the same way that the kids at day camp did, like she was a freak. It wasn't her fault that she could see things that other people couldn't see. Her daddy told her that she was a special little girl who the goddess had blessed. _

_She_ _had been singing and trying to enjoy the day as well as she could when she heard the crash and a plaintive "Oh crap." She instantly knew it was it was that little pixy child who lived next door. Hearing the crash she was immediately concerned that something horrible had happened to the other little girl. Running over to her tree she shimmied up the branches and gracefully leapt to the ground to see a small mound of pink satin, lace and ruffles trying to pick herself out of pieces of broken plastic. Reaching out her hand she helped the other little girl to her feet._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Hazel green eyes meet amber gold ones for the first time and in that brief moment a friendship was born. Both children knew that they had meet before in another time and place, and they had been not only friends but also sisters and were once again. _

_Avalena was used to looking up to people, so she was actually a little bit startled to be able to look someone else in the eyes. "Yes." She answered with a smile, "But I don't think my doll house is."_

"_Yep, you broke it good."_

"_My names Avalena Katryna DeMarco. What's yours?"_

"_Ambyr Selena Moonchilde. You have a pretty name Lena."_

"_So do you Moony."_

_When they were 11, they had both been accepted to a prestigious art school and had insisted that they have the same dorm room. It was there that they met Ruth Saber who was also an artist who painted not only landscapes that were so realistic that you felt like you could walk into that world that she had created. She also did paintings of dragons and other mystical things. They also met an aspiring young singer/songwriter by the name of Victor Blunt, and another young man that could make wood come to life under his skilled fingers, his name was Jon Zen. Together they developed a fast friendship and had caused a fair amount of mischief and mayhem with their antics._

_Avalena and Ambyr were sitting in their math class having finished the assignment and were talking quietly back and forth._

"_Moony why don't you give him a chance." Avalena whispered and pointed at Victor's back. He was a brunette with the prettiest doe brown eyes that either one of them had ever seen._

"_Lena, he's younger then me."_

"_By what a year. Oh yeah big age difference there."_

"_Actually I'm thinking about going out with Russ." Ambyr joked._

"_Gah-ross, that's just wrong Moony in so many enths."_

"_What do you have against that particular brother of yours?"_

"_Nothing except he's a sicko perv, who keeps trying to walk in on me when I'm getting dressed. He doesn't bathe or brush his teeth. Hyne Moony I thought you had better taste."_

_Ambyr didn't have a chance to respond, because Avalena was paged to go to the Dean's office. After class was dismissed she hurried towards the office where she found that Travis was leading out a tearful Avalena._

"_Lena what's wrong?"_

"_Oh Moony!" she cried, "My mom and dad are dead and so are Lex and Russ."_

"_For the love of Hyne Avalena can't you pull it together? They're dead and no matter how much you cry it won't bring them back. So just stop your wailing."_

"_Zane you are without a doubt living proof that some men don't get hemorrhoids. Because you are the perfect asshole." Ambyr snapped and walked over to Avalena and held her while she continued to cry. Ambyr really was a true friend during that time, going to their room and packing bags for both of them she accompanied the remaining DeMarco's to the funerals and gave Avalena what she needed, a shoulder to cry on and an ear to vent her anger and grief on. She knew that it was much to soon to tell Avalena that one-day she would see her parents and deceased brothers again._

_After the funerals they returned to school and for the next three months the sparkle and effervescence, which usually surrounded Avalena, was sadly missing. But eventually she got it back. Things went really well for the next several months that was until Avalena went home on break, her brother Zane telling her that he really needed to see her._

_Ambyr received a phone call a few days later and without checking the caller I.D. on her cell phone she answered, "Okay Lena, what the hell is going on? I just did a reading for you and there is some great turmoil in your life."_

"_Do you know what that scum sucking pig of a brother of mine did? He sold me into marriage Moony. He sold me to a man old enough to be my father."_

"_What?"_

"_That idiotic dumb-ass sold me for a 1,000,000 gil. I can't believe that he did this to me. I know Zane is a reprehensible reprobate, but this goes beyond anything that he has ever done before" She raged over the phone line._

"_Who Lena?" Ambyr had a deep sense of foreboding, she had cast her friends' chart several times and in each one there was a dominant male presence. He was a Leo/Virgo cusp who was the perfect mate for Avalena's Capricorn/Sagittarius. Somehow she instinctively knew that the man that her precious Lena had been sold to wasn't that man. _

"_Stone Graysen."_

"_What does he look like Lena?"_

"_Oh he's about 6' tall and has salt and pepper hair and his eyes Moony, his are cold and gray."_

"_That can't be right Lena. When I cast your chart the man you wind up with is well eventually he'll be close to 6', but he has espresso brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes of anyone I've ever seen. He is a raging storm Lena and he is your soul mate. You are fire to his ice."_

"_Maybe in the next life time Moony. Because like it or not, for better or worse, I'm married to Stone Graysen until death do us part. Hyne, I hate my brother for this."_

_Ambyr had meet Stone Graysen briefly and had taken a total dislike to the man. Avalena had said that his eyes were cold and gray, what she hadn't seen was the fact that his soul was as cruel as his eyes. She hadn't wanted to hurt Avalena but had asked that if they got together again it would be well away from the Mausoleum, she had given it the same nickname that her friend had upon first seeing it._

_She had been relieved when Avalena had called her and told her that Stone Graysen had been killed, maybe now she could sit about finding her lion. Then when Lena had shown her drawings of Squall she knew without a doubt that he was the one. She had cried along with Avalena when she had told her that her lion had been killed. It was Travis and she that had helped pack up Avalena's belongings and helped her move away from Balamb. After Tristen had been born she knew that Avalena missed Balamb, and with some subtle persuasion had convinced her to move back there._

Squall ever sensitive to her knew that she needed some time to talk with her friends. Even though he just got her back he gave her that time, knowing that they had the rest of their lives together. He had loved working out in Avalena's gym, but there were way to many distractions like watching her stretch and do her own workout, his thoughts ran to ways that he'd prefer to be working out with her, that didn't include exercise equipment. He rose from where he was still sitting behind her and gave her a quick kiss told her that he was going to go out and run. He went upstairs and changed into his shorts, tank top and his running shoes. Leaving by the front door he did some stretches and hit the road.

When he returned from his run, he went up showered and changed clothes. He knew that Avalena didn't mind him all hot and sweaty but didn't know how Ambyr and Victor would take it. When he got downstairs he went out on the deck and saw Victor surrounded by a pile of papers that had different musical note and lyrics on them.

"Where are Avalena and Ambyr?" He asked quietly, a smile of pleasure played across his mouth when the other man to jumped.

"Someone should put a bell around your neck." Victor groused, then answered the question, "Avalena needed to talk to Ambyr so they went for a walk down the beach." Seeing the concern that flashed through Squall's eyes he quickly added, "Don't worry Avalena took her rifle and her knives."


	24. Chapter 24

Special thanks goes out to everyone who has read this so far. I'd also like to thank the real Amber for helping me come up with Squall's middle name.

CHAPTER 24

"Okay Lena what's up? For the past three day's I've felt that something was wrong. I've done several readings and cast my rune stones and they all point back to you."

Avalena proceeded to tell her about Tristen's dream, how he had said that she and Squall had a secret weapon that Cid couldn't comprehend. And how Fujin had said that Cid understood fear, pain and hate but not love.

"This Fujin sounds very wise. That could explain the disturbances that I've been feeling that there is a great danger to us all."

"I contacted my grandmother last night and the only thing she could tell me was what we already knew. That Cid is evil incarnate, she also said that she had never experienced such malfeasance."

Avalena stopped and dropped down to the sand and sat cross-legged putting her head in her hands. She knew that she could tell Ambyr anything and she wouldn't think any less of her or Squall, her voice trembled and like when she told Geoffrey her body started to quake, "I'm scared Moony, I don't know what to do. Squall admitted to me that he was also afraid. What do we do?"

Ambyr dropped down to sit beside her friend and pulled her into her arms "Lena, I've never seen you like this." Ambyr said softly and held her even closer stroking the back of her head. Then oh so softly like a gentle breeze it came to her.

Fujin had said that Cid Kramer didn't understand love. She had never seen a love as strong and as pure as the love that Avalena and Squall had for each other. Their love abiding and it would transcend time and space. They had been lovers and life mates in several lifetimes and were again, and their spirits were as strong. She knew in her heart that Squall would be there in just a matter of minutes to see what was distressing his Avalena.

"Lena!" She said gently, but when there was no response she said more firmly, "Avalena look at me."

When Avalena had Ambyr smiled at her, "You need to bind him Lena. You need to bind him and let him see power of a pure and true love, a love that would go to any lengths for each other. That will be what makes his power base of hate and corruption collapse."

"How Moony?"

"I don't really know. But you will know when the time is right." She answered softly. Ambyr was right about Squall showing up so she wasn't surprised when he ran up to them.

He fell to the sand beside them and drew both women into his arms, "Avalena, Amby what's wrong?" He asked his baritone voice filed with concern.

"She told me about Cid." Ambyr answered, and smiled at the nickname he used, the name that only her family used and it didn't bother her one bit. She told him the same thing that she had just told Avalena about showing Cid the power of a true and pure love. "Your strength is in the love that you have for each other. It is a pure power Squall. I thought that Victor and I had strong spirits, but the power of Lena and yours make ours seem insignificant."

Squall stood and pulled both women to their feet and held them in his strong embrace, he smiled at them, "Better now sweetheart?" He asked Avalena and brushed his mouth against hers.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm going to head back to the house now so you can finish your visit." He kissed her again and gave Ambyr one on the cheek before he loped off down the beach, stopping he turned and asked, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Steak sounds wonderful, so how about Kingston's?" Ambyr offered.

"Kingston's it is. When I get back to the house I'll call and make reservations."

Before he could continue to the house he was stopped when Avalena called out, "Honey, I'm sure that Tristen would love to see his Aunt Ambyr, she's only in town for a couple of days, so would you mind calling Seifer and seeing if they want to join us. If he does I'll take a change of clothes along for him."

"Not a problem. After I call Kingston's I'll call Seifer and let him know what's going on. If he wants to join us do you want me to tell him that he can invite Rinoa?" He asked with an easy smile.

"Yes." Avalena answered. After Squall turned and headed back to the house she watched his retreating back.

"So who are this Seifer and Rinoa?" Ambyr asked as she put her arm around her friends' shoulders.

"Seifer Almasy, is one of my best friends where you're my soul sister he's my soul brother. Hyne Moony, we share the same birthday. I know you'll really like him."

"And this Rinoa?"

Avalena was torn on how to answer. There was part of her that liked Rinoa Heartilly, but there was another part that warned her not to trust the younger woman completely. "Rinoa is Seifer's ex-girlfriend, Squall's ex-girlfriend and now it looks like Seifer's current girlfriend."

"It doesn't bother you that she's Squall's ex?" Ambyr asked.

"No! Because Squall is mine." Avalena answered as they headed back to the house. "But if she hurt's my Golden Knight I'll kill her."

"Point taken." Ambyr replied.

Later that afternoon as they were getting ready to go out to dinner, Squall was starting to regret the decision to go to Kingston's. They were an upscale restaurant and had a strict dress code and he knew that skintight leather pants and a tank top didn't conform to what they considered proper attire. His problem was solved when Avalena pulled a black Varindi out of the closet, which had a sapphire blue dress shirt under it. The tie was narrow and had a thin pinstripe that alternated the colors of the suit and the shirt. Tucked into the breast pocket of the suit jacket was a sapphire blue mock handkerchief. A pair of leather lace up dress shoes completed the outfit. "Here's to barbaric luxury." He murmured and kissed her softly on the neck.

She had pulled out two dresses that she considered wearing wanting to leave the choice up to him. One was a blue that matched his shirt the other was black that had spaghetti straps. The bodice was heart shaped and would accentuate her breast and waist, it fitted tight all the way down to the floor, with a slit that went half way up the back.

"Go with the black." He offered, knowing that she would look stunning in it.

He watched in sheer fascination as she put on the black strapless pushup bra with matching black lacy panties to be followed by a garter belt and black seam up the back stockings. He ran his tongue over his top lip in appreciation at her choice of lingerie. "I know why they call them panties now. Because they make men pant."

He continued to watch as she put on her make-up, his breathing became heavier when she put on the mascara it had always been a turn on to watch her do that.

After she finished putting on her make-up she put just a touch her perfume on her wrist and at the base of her throat. She reached over and pulled on a pair of three inch spiked heel shoes. Standing she took the dress and slid into it turning her back she had Squall zip her up. She had done her hair in one of his favorite styles where she had piled it on top of her head and left a few strands to tumble down her neck, which also successfully hid his love bites. He gave her a quick kiss on the shoulder breathing the scent that was she. He forced himself to stop at the one kiss, knowing that if he continued that they would not be going out that night.

After a brief stop at Seifer's to pick Tristen and him up they continued on to Kingston's on the Pointe. Rinoa couldn't make it her father had shown up unexpectedly and had insisted that they get together.

After they were seated and orders had been placed the conversation around the table was companionable. They had finished their salads and were enjoying a glass of wine waiting for the entrée's to arrive.

During a lull in the conversation Seifer turns to and says, "Okay Leonhart cough it up, I know for a fact that your middle name is not Nwymmmph or Nwymmmphomaniac. It can't be that bad."

Squall sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know." Seifer replied.

"You're sure that you really want to know?" Squall said again, praying silently that Seifer Almasy would say no.

"Yes I'm sure I really want to know!" Seifer replied starting to get frustrated.

"Nicole." Squall stated blandly.

"Nicole?" Seifer repeated blankly, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Nicole." Squall reiterated.

"Really, Nicole who, Nicole Hilton, Nicole Cruise, or Nicole Nickels?" Seifer started to glance around the restaurant looking for one of the starlets that had he had just mentioned

Squall lets out an exasperated breath and stated again, "No you dork, Nicole is my middle name. It was my grandmothers name."

Unfortunately for Seifer he had just taken a swallow of wine and shot it out his nose. Picking up his napkin he wipes it away, and starts ticking off on his fingers, "Let me see here that's beer, coffee and wine, my sinuses are official pickled."

It was then that he finally realized that Squall had just said that his middle name was Nicole.

The quiet serenity of the restaurant was shattered when Seifer Almasy pounded his fist on the table and started howling with laughter, "Nicole! Your middle name is Nicole!"

The pounding on the table, the proclamation and the booming laughter has drawn everyone's attention and they turned to stare at the table where the big blonde man was almost hysterical.

Squall's face has lost its golden brown color and has turned whiter then the snow on the Trabia Plains. "Pump it up a little Almasy! I don't think they heard you in Esthar!" He growled.

Seifer didn't quit laughing so Squall dropped his head to the table with a resounding thunk, and started groaning, "Shut up!" Which is followed by several more thunks each accentuated with the plea of "Shut up!"

Which caused Seifer to laugh even harder, picking up his discarded napkin he wiped away the tears of mirth that were flowing down his face, "You better be careful Nicky or you're going to give yourself a headache."

Squall snarled one more time, "Shut the hell up Almasy." And got up to leave, gathering what was left of his dignity.

Seifer being Seifer deemed it necessary to take it away, he stood to follow Squall thumping him on the back "Ah nothing personal Nicky of the 1,000 hickeys!" He snorted.

Squall had had enough he could take a joke, but this was public humiliation and that was one thing that he could never stomach. So when he cut, he cut deep, he threatened in a low dangerous hiss "Don't make me tell everybody about your bedwetting problem Almasy!"

Avalena was beyond mortified she pushed away from the table gathering herself up to the 5'5" that the high heels she was wearing allowed and hissed, "That is it! Both of you sit down and shut up! I swear to Hyne I can't take you two anywhere, you're worse then two-year-olds."

Seifer sputtered lamely, "Nut-uh He started it." And pointed an accusing finger at Squall.

Avalena slapped her hand down on the table and snapped, "Well I finished it!"

Squall sat down and snarled at Seifer "Thanks a lot bud, I'm going to be sleeping on the couch now."

"Well there's always tomorrow night Nicky." Seifer offered helpfully with a snort and regained his seat.

Squall gave him a very sharp kick to the shin, the pointed toe on the dress shoe caused Seifer to wince in pain. Avalena saw the wince of pain and asked Ambyr if she would please change places with Seifer. Ambyr saw the danger signals flashing in Avalena's eyes and readily agreed.

Squall and Seifer were feeling really contrite about their behavior, Avalena was right they had been behaving like two-year-olds. Squall pushed away from the table and came around to where she is sitting and kneeling down beside her chair whispered an apology to her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He whispered softly against her ear before kissing her shoulder.

"I can't stay mad at you my Lionheart, I forgive you." She smiled at him and ran the back of her fingers down his face, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Standing he went back down to his end of the table and picking up his glass of wine apologized to everyone else at their table for his undignified behavior.

Seifer followed his lead and also apologized to their party without kissing Avalena on the shoulder of course.

During the rest of dinner much to Squall's mortification he has to endear finger pointing and whispers of "Nicole" of course there was laughter. And even though he and Seifer had apologized the conversation at the table was stilted.

During dessert Tristen, who was dressed in exact opposite to his father asked "Daddy does Uncle Seifer really wet the bed." He saw nothing wrong with having the middle name of Nicole but a grown man wetting the bed was more then his four years old brain could comprehend.

Squall finally seeing a way to get back at Seifer for bellowing like a wounded behemoth, replies with saccharine evilness, "Why yes he does son. Yes he does."

"Boy I'm glad he's sleeping on the couch." Which of course causes the tension that was still in evidence to dissipate.

Squall looks down the table to where Seifer is sitting looking totally indignant, which caused him to let out a sharp bark of laughter sticking his tongue out at Seifer he mouthed "Serves you right."

As they were leaving Kingston's they were stopped when someone called out, "Avalena?"

Avalena turned at the voice and saw a woman who stood 5'6". She had hair the color of well-polished bronze that held copper highlight. Her large eyes were emerald green and she had a very friendly face and a figure that could keep her lover warm on a cold winter night.

"Ruth?" Avalena exclaimed, "Hyne when did you get back?" She grabbed the other woman in a friendly embrace.

"Yesterday, I tried calling but your service picked up. Don't you ever check your messages?'" Ruth responded in a melodious voice and returned the hug.

Ruth Saber had gone to school with Avalena and like Ambyr was one of her best friends. She was an interior decorator/designer and it was she that had helped Avalena with the design and decorating of her home.

After the ostentatious decorating nightmare of General Caraway's Mansion she had been ready for a change. She knew that Avalena's taste were simple yet elegant and was ecstatic over the results. Each room was centered on a certain piece of art, and the furnishings were just the dressing for whatever that may be, from the painting that hung in the living room to the stained glass that was in the den.

Avalena laughed, "Sorry but I've been preoccupied. Ruthie I'd like for you to meet my fiancé Squall Leonhart." She smiled up at him and then at her friend. "Squall this is Ruth Saber."

Squall held out his hand and grasped Ruth's in a firm warm handshake, "It's nice to meet you Ruth."

"And this scoundrel and heartbreaker is Seifer Almasy." Avalena introduced him next with a smile.

The big golden blonde shook Ruth's hand, "Ms. Saber." Seifer replied to the introduction.

"Please call me Ruth. Ms. Saber is my mum." Ruth offered with an engaging smile. She had thought Squall Leonhart was gorgeous, but this Seifer Almasy radiated a magnetism that was intoxicating. Ambyr, Victor, and Tristen greeted her before she could dwell further on Seifer and the effect that he was having on her.

"Ruth I have to cut this short but we need to be going. Call me in a couple of days and we can get together for lunch." Avalena told her friend. They bid each other goodnight and promising to talk soon.

Victor and Ambyr had come in their own vehicle so they decided to go back to Avalena's. Ambyr said that she needed to make talismans for them to help protect them from evil. She told them that she needed to be alone and needed the quietness of the woods that were near Avalena's house.

"Ambyr, you can't go into those woods alone. They're full of monsters." Squall said, he was instantly concerned for her.

She smiled at him, "Squall, thank you for your concern but they won't hurt me. Nothing from nature ever has"

Seifer leered at her, "So are you going to dance naked in the moonlight?"

Ambyr saw what Avalena had liked about Seifer Almasy, and even though there was peace in him right now, he still had a long journey to make before he could be completely free of his past. She liked Squall and she also liked the tall arrogant blonde. He was charming and on top of that he was devilishly handsome, where Squall was angelically so. She laughed and winked at him, "No because you're not going to be there to watch me." Getting into the rental car with Victor they drove back to Avalena's house.

They went back to Seifer's to drop Tristen and him off, the mood of the evening had lightened considerably after Tristen's innocent inquiry. So instead of returning home they decide to stay and visit for a while.

When they got inside Seifer's apartment Avalena was picked up and hugged soundly by Raijin. While they had been out to dinner the deliveries had finally arrived, "Thanks for the hot dogs ya know. That was really nice of you, ya know."

"Your welcome Raijin." Avalena replied and hugged him in return.

Fujin was looking over each of the dragons in the chess set that Avalena had bought for her, gazing at each piece with a look of pure bliss. "Thank you Avalena, this is the nicest gift I have ever received." Then almost shyly she added, "Do you know how to play?"

"You're welcome Fujin and yes I do." Avalena answered with a smile.

"Would you play a game with me? Please." She asked.

"I'd be delighted to." Avalena replied and crossed the room to sit on the other side of the table from Fujin.

"Kitten, I think I should warn you she's never been defeated." Seifer offered helpfully.

Squall carried Tristen over so they could watch the game, and sat down in the chair beside Avalena, resting his arm casually around her shoulders. Seifer and Raijin had also decided to watch and were soon gathered around the table. Seifer took the chair on the other side of Fujin, which left Raijin to stand by the table.

Three moves later and Avalena had Fujin in checkmate. There was stunned silence in the room, to be broken by Fujin whispering, "I can't believe I lost. I have never lost before. I have never seen that combination of moves either. Who taught you how to play Avalena?"

"My grandfather." Avalena answered. "We have time would you like to play again and I can show you how to counter that particular combination."

"Yes please." Fujin smiled at her.

Squall stood and tenderly bite Avalena on the side of the neck, "I'm going to put Tristen to bed now."

"No daddy, Raijin has to do it so he can finish telling me about the 'one that got away'." Tristen said to his father. "Daddy did you know that Raijin once caught a fish that was bigger then Uncle Seifer? He was telling me all about it last night, but I fell asleep and he promised that he would finish it tonight."

"Very well my son." Squall smiled at his little boy and gave him a quick kiss on the top of the head. "Tell your mama, Fujin, and Uncle Seifer goodnight."

"Okay daddy." He chirped. And told everyone goodnight and allowed Raijin to carry him off to Seifer's bedroom to get him dressed for bed and to tuck him in.

Seifer and Squall went over and sit down on the sofa and started to talk about their childhood at the orphanage before Mrs. Hillside had shown up. How much mischief and mayhem they had caused and had never gotten caught. While they talked Avalena and Fujin started playing another game of chess. The only thing disturbing the tranquility was the occasional laughter that floated around the room from the two men sitting on the couch.

The peacefulness was shattered when the deep booming laugh of Raijin resounded out of Seifer's bedroom and entered the rest of the apartment.

Squall and Seifer went pale, and they groaned together, "Oh no! He wouldn't!"

When Raijin came stumbling out of the bedroom he was almost incoherent because he was laughing so hard, he saw Squall and Seifer and somehow managed to laugh even harder, tears rolling down his face. He was bent over double holding his sides his amusement was so great.

This caused Squall and Seifer to groan even louder, "He did."

"Raijin what is so funny?" Fujin asked her mind was off the game.

Avalena knew, her little boy had probably innocently told Raijin about Squall's middle name and Seifer's bladder control problems.

He pointed at the couch and said, "Wets the bed, ya know. Nicole ya know." And fell down on the floor rolled around and continued laughing.

Fujin is confused, "Who wets the bed?"

Raijin points at Seifer and continued to laugh. Then managed to point at Squall "Nicole ya know."

Both men leaned forward and put their head in their hands they groaned, "Shut up!" Over and over again hoping that Raijin would eventually get the hint and shut the hell up.

"When did you start wetting the bed Seifer?" Fujin asked totally confused.

"Oh, I don't know probably around 7:00 this evening." He growled.

"Who is Nicole?" She asked with the same confusion.

"That would be me." Squall moaned.

"What is wrong with the name Nicole? It means victory of the people. And Seifer I've told you not to drink to much before you go to bed." She had missed the time that he had given.

"I do not pee the bed!" Seifer yelled and jumped to his feet. "I'm going to kill you Nicky."

"Now I'm really confused, who's Nicky?" Fujin said with a bewildered look on her face.

"He is!" Seifer bellowed and pointed at Squall.

Squall leapt to his own feet and shouted back at him, "You started it, roaring like a wounded Wendigo."

The chase was on, as the two grown men chased each other around the small living room, either trying to outrun or get their hands around the other's throat.

Avalena who had put up with their shenanigans at Kingston's was now past the point of being exasperated, she slapped her hand down hard enough on the table to rattle the chess pieces. Standing up she snapped in a tone that instantly stopped Seifer and Squall in their tracks. "Seifer Raphael Leonhart-Almasy and Squall Nicole Almasy-Leonhart sit down on that couch and be quiet. With the way you are behaving the next time I take you anywhere it will be to Fun Land so you can be around the rest of the three year olds."

Seifer looks at her and rolled his big turquoise eyes stuck out his lower lip in a pout and says snidely, "Huth! Yes mother!"

Which caused everyone in the living room to burst out laughing. Squall and Seifer because they realize how immature they were behaving, Raijin and Fujin because the situation was just so damn funny, and Avalena because she realized that was exactly what she sounded like somebody's overbearing mother.

When they finally sobered from their laughing fit, Squall excused himself to go and talk to his son, who was still awake due to the antics he heard happening in the other room. Squall went over and sat down on the bed and scooped his son up in his arms.

"Tristen, you're Uncle Seifer really doesn't wet the bed." He nuzzled his son's cheek with his nose.

"Okay daddy. Then why did you say he did?" Tristen asked his father. He was really glad that Uncle Seifer didn't pee the bed. Next to his daddy his Uncle Seifer was his hero.

Squall smiled at his little boy, and glancing up saw Seifer standing in the doorway, unable to resist just one more little dig at the bigger man's expense he replied blandly, "Because Uncle Seifer was being a poop-head."

Seifer growled with mock indignation, "I'm a poop-head! I'm a poop-head?"

Squall remembered what Avalena had said to him when he had said, "I'm perpetually horny!" So he used those words on Seifer, "Yes and I'm so glad you finally admitted it." Which caused the two men started laughing again.

Squall tucked his son into bed again and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight my Tristen. Your mama and I will see you the day after tomorrow."

Tristen smiled at his daddy, "Goodnight my daddy. Goodnight Uncle Seifer." Snuggled down into the blankets and closed his eyes.

Seifer walked over and rustled his hair affectionately he smiled down at the little boy as well, "Goodnight Tristen." Then he and Squall left the room.

When they arrived back at the living room they found that Avalena and Fujin had finished their second game of chess, which had ended in stalemate and she was now ready to go home.

They said goodnight to everyone with Avalena promising that she would come and play chess with Fujin again.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The drive back home was quiet at first, Avalena wondered if Squall was still upset over what had happened at the restaurant. She reached over and casually placed her hand on his knee and traced her fingers up his hard muscled thigh.

"Squall, are you alright my love."

He had been thinking about what had happened at Kingston's. He needed to tell her about how embarrassed he had felt and why. He had planned on telling her when they were home and lying in each other's arms. He pulled the car over to the side of the road unbuckled his seatbelt and waited while she undid hers. Pulling her into the comfort of his arms was cramped to say the least in the small confines of the front seat.

He buried his head against her neck and whispered into the dark "Ah, Avalena I'm fine now. But what happened at Kingston's really embarrassed me. You know me my love. I can take a joke as well as anyone. At the time I felt that Seifer was deliberately trying to humiliate me." Pausing he drew in a deep ragged breath, and continued, "I heard them Avalena, I heard them and I saw them. I saw them pointing their fingers at me. I heard them laughing at me. Not with me, but at me! I heard the scorn and contempt with every 'Nicole' that they uttered. Even though I avoided the publicity, those are the same fucking people that had hailed me as their god damned Lion of Balamb. And now I'm just a joke to them." He said passionately.

When he brought his head up from where he had it resting on her shoulder she saw the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh my love, if I could take it all back I would my Squall."

"I know my sweetheart. I was so angry with Seifer. I know now that he didn't do it on purpose, he was just being himself and I can't fault him for that."

Then it hit him, why should he give a shit what those people thought about him, he knew who he was and what he was. He was Avalena's husband, her lover, her Knight, and her friend. He was Tristen's father. He was Laguna Loire's son. He was Seifer Almasy's blood brother and his friend. He was a friend to other people as well. He was a hero and the Lion of Balamb albeit reluctantly. But most importantly, he was Squall Nicole Almasy-Leonhart, and he was fine with that. He kissed her and he told her, "I know who I am and that is what's important."

After he had said that, Squall realized that his behavior that night was in akin to a spoiled child. He blushed and said, "I need to call Seifer and apologize to him for being," he paused and smiled then finished his sentence, "a poop-head myself."

He kissed Avalena again this one was longer and deeper. He hadn't been able to kiss her like this since early that morning. Hyne how he wanted her and he knew just from her reaction to his kiss that she wanted him too. He pulled away from her and gave her a lascivious look "We've never fucked in a car before. But I hear it's all the rage with horny teenagers everywhere. So what do you say to acting like horny teenagers and hopping in the backseat with me?"

Her response was opening her door and crawling into the backseat an inviting look on her face. The phone call he was going to make to Seifer forgotten for the moment as he joined her in the backseat.

When they had finished, she pulled her panties back up and her dress back down, while he was trying to wiggle back into his pants that had been pushed down around his ankles. He pulled her into his arms once they both were sitting up and kissed her yet again. Pulling away he husk out against her mouth, "I think that I prefer a little more room."

"Um me too." Avalena replied.

When they had moved back to the front seat he knew that he needed to apologize to Seifer. Reaching into the console he grabbed his cell-phone and placed the call.

"Hello." Seifer's voice came through on the other end of the line.

"Hi Seifer. I wanted to call and apologize to you for behaving like a petulant child tonight."

"What?" The confusion was apparent even over the cell phone.

Squall smiled into the dark, "I said that I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved tonight. I know that I behaved like a child, but at the time I felt justified."

"Nicky are feeling alright."

"I'm fine. But I feel like I need to explain why I behaved the way I did, especially at the restaurant. Seif for too long I've cared what people would think about me, and tonight on the way home, I realized that it doesn't matter what they think of me. I know who I am and that's all that matters." He paused and continued, "You weren't the only one who behaved like a poop-head tonight. I did too."

Seifer was confused, until recently he couldn't remember Squall Leonhart ever apologizing for anything, especially something so inanely stupid. He laughed, "Okay who are you and what have you done with Squall?"

"God damn it Almasy, can't you be serious for more then 5 seconds at a time?" Squall snapped and clicked the phone shut.

Seifer looks at the phone in his hand, "What the hell!" And immediately called Squall back, when Squall answered, the sneer was so apparent that Squall heard it through the phone line, "God damn it Leonhart can't you take a joke?" And snapped his own cell phone shut.

Squall punched in Seifer's number once again "Obviously I can since I'm friends with you." And snapped the phone shut.

Seifer hit the redial button and when he heard Squall answer, he said, "Whoever said we were friends." Started laughing even harder and hung up.

"Argh!" Squall growled he was so frustrated with Seifer at this point all he wanted to do was turn the car around and head back to Balamb to his apartment and throttle the shit out of him. Instead he called one more time, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Seifer is laughing so hard by this time he can hardly talk, "What did I stutter?" And disconnects the call before Squall had a chance to.

Avalena leaned forward and put her head in her hands, and starts shaking it back and forth, silently moaning "I have a headache." Her fingers start gently massaging her temples and the top of her head to hopefully relieve some of the tension that has built up there.

Squall instantly forgot the snappy retort that he was going to say into the phone and clicks it shut, reaching over he rubs her neck, "I'm sorry my love." Then smiled, hoping to get her back in a pleasant mood he said, "I'm only three and half years old."

Avalena raises her head up and turns to face him and sees that he is indeed sorry for his behavior, before she can respond his cell cheeps again. "I have had enough of this nonsense!" She grabbed the phone from his hand snapped it open and snarled, "Grow-up!"

"I thought I was grown up?" Laguna Loire's confused voice came through the line.

"Fine then shut-up!" Then snapped the phone shut.

Before either of them has a chance to say anything else the cell phone chirped again, "I swear to Hyne Squall if you answer that evil thing I'll use it for skeet."

Squall looked at who the call was from and sees that it is Laguna again, "Avalena, sweetheart it's my father, and it's probably important since he hates talking on the phone. Please can I answer it?"

"Oh! Very well." She conceded.

He clicked the phone open and said wearily "Hello father."

"Alright Squall what in the seven hells is going on? Why is my sweet Avalena suddenly so hostile? What did you do?" The questions increased in volume and Squall had to hold the phone away from his ear on the last question because Laguna was actually shouting, his usual cheeriness had vanished.

"Father!"

"Not one word young man. Not one single word. What ever you've done to my darling girl you had damn well better fix it." Laguna threatened over the phone.

"Father, if you'd give me a chance…" Squall started again.

"Give you a chance to what? Explain? Well you better have a damn good explanation!" Laguna shouted.

"Father…." He started again only to be cut off by Laguna cursing him out. "Dad, I'm trying…"

"Your damn right you're trying. Trying my patience. You put Avalena on the phone this instant, you little shit!" Laguna ordered.

"Laguna would you shut up and let me tell you what happened. Avalena and I did not get into an argument. You just happened to catch the residuals of Seifer and I flipping shit back and forth to each other. Avalena was getting really frustrated over the fact that we were behaving like children. She thought that you were him and blasted you." Squall was finally able to explain.

"Well I see." Laguna said he was calm once again, since he had been told that Avalena was okay. He asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Squall told him about the events of the evening leaving nothing out except what he and Avalena had done in the backseat.

"You do realize that you need to talk to him?" Laguna offered helpfully.

Squall let out a long deep breath, "Yes I know I need to talk to him, and I'm planning to do so."

"Good! Now the reason I called is to let you know that idiot Kinneas is finally checked into the rehab center, the moron managed to get away from us and we had to chase him down. Zell, Selphie, and Quistis are checked in at The Regency. They told me to tell you that they would see you in the next couple of days." Laguna paused and continued "Tell Avalena that I said goodnight, and goodnight to you son." And hung the phone up before Squall could respond.

"Is everything alright my love?" Avalena asked, she reached over took the cell phone from him and turned it off, then put her hand on his shoulder.

He turned and smiled at her, "Everything's fine sweetheart. He just called to let me know that Irvine is checked into rehab and that Zell and the girls are checked in at the hotel and that they will see us in a few days." He leaned over and kissed her, "Have I told you today how very much I love you."

Avalena saw the time on the console clock it was 12:01 and a new day she smiled and returned his kiss. "No, you did tell me yesterday, but it's a brand new day now."

"Is it now? I love you." And kissed her again.

"Umm, I love you too my Lionheart. Let's go home."

Squall restarted the car and headed towards home, his thoughts were jumbled, and he was torn. He wanted to make love with her again, but he also knew that he needed to talk to Seifer face to face so he could let him know exactly why he had reacted the way he did. The rest of the car ride home was silent.

When they pulled into the drive Avalena turned to him once more and said, "Go and talk to him Squall. I know you well enough that you won't be able to rest until you do."

"You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll see you when you get home. Drive safe my lion." Reaching out she hugged and kissed him, got out of the car and went into the house.

Turning the car around in the driveway Squall headed back towards Balamb. He knew that that he and Seifer needed to talk about several things. It had cut him to his soul when Seifer had made that scathing comment "Who ever said we were friends?"

He had honestly thought they had worked everything out but apparently they hadn't, and he really needed to know if Seifer was actually his friend and his brother or if the vow they had made to each other was just another big joke to him. The tears started in his eyes once more and he was finding it difficult to see. Pulling over to the side of the road he sat behind the wheel of the car and wept.

Seifer Almasy's felt like shit. He had tried calling Squall's cell phone and there was no answer and it had immediately sent him to voice mail. He didn't want to leave a message, figuring that if Squall heard his voice he would automatically delete it, since that's what he would have done.

When he had said that oh so hurtful, "Who ever said we were friends?" He remembered the hurt that came through the phone line when Squall had called him back and asked what the fuck that was supposed to mean. His response had been retaliating asking Squall if he had stuttered. He was actually hoping that Squall would call him back and lay into him with something equally as cutting. When he hadn't he tried calling Squall again the first time the line was busy. He smiled evilly figuring that Squall was trying to call him, and immediately hung up.

"Why do you treat him that way?" Fujin asked him.

He looked over at her and saw the contempt on her face. "Come off it Fujin, he knew I was joking." He tried to explain.

"Really? I was standing right here and even though you were laughing, I didn't think you were joking." She said, turned and stomped into her room slamming the door with a resounding bang and left him sitting in the living room by himself. Raijin had already gone to bed so he hadn't heard any of it.

"Shit! You've really done it this time Almasy. Opened your big fat mouth and inserted both feet up to your bellybutton." He got up and crept silently into his bedroom where he looked down at the sleeping form of Tristen, Squall's son. Hyne he looked so much like his father, just spending time with Tristen was a pleasure. He was a lot like Squall had been at that age, but he was also different. Reaching out his hand he lightly ran his fingers down the sleeping child's face.

He had changed out of the suit soon after Avalena and Squall had left. As he was changing into something more comfortable he smirked as he remembered the conversation that he had with Squall about proper attire for the restaurant. "Kingston's? Ah hell! I have to wear a monkey suit don't I?" He had groused.

"Yes, but I think you can forgo the tail." Squall had answered, the sarcasm flowing through the phone line.

Now he needed to go to their house and apologize. Grabbing his trench coat and Hyperion he left the apartment and started to walk out to the house. He was about a mile outside of town when he saw the car pulled over to the side of the road. He jogged over to it and looking inside he saw that Squall had his head resting on the steering wheel and his shoulders were shaking. Seifer yanked open the door and pulled Squall out into his arms.

"Shh, little brother I'm here now." He ran a hand through Squall's silky hair.

Squall jerked away from him, the tear stains apparent on his face. His blue eyes were bloodshot from the saltiness of them. "Don't call me that unless you mean it. I honestly thought we were friends and brothers now Seifer. Before I say anything else I need to know was it all a joke to you." He yanked the glove off his left hand.

"Tell me Seifer did this mean anything to you at all? Because if it didn't I release you from it." His voice was shaking so badly from his sorrow that he could barely speak. The tears burned his eyes as they started falling again.

Seifer closed his eyes, he knew that his inadvertent choice of words had hurt Squall, but up until that point he hadn't realized how badly. He reached out and pulled Squall into his arms once again. "Of course they meant something to me. Squall, I'm sorry for hurting you. You told me that I'm your best friend, you're mine too." He felt the tears start in his eyes and burying his face in Squall's neck cried himself. Pulling back he whispered, "Tell me about the stars Squall. Tell me about the knights."

Squall looked into Seifer's turquoise eyes and saw the friendship and the love that was there, "What?"

"Tell me about the stars Squall." He pleaded.

Squall reached out his hand and caught one of Seifer's tears, "I will Seif. But I need to tell you something else before I do. I need to tell you why I was so angry and hurt tonight." He smiled at Seifer and continued, "For too long I've cared what people thought about me. I heard them Seifer. I heard them and I saw them laughing at me and pointing their fingers at me. Those are the same people who revered me as their fucking hero. I was their Lion of Balamb. But they didn't remember any of that. Fickle bastards that they are! Now I'm nothing more then a punch line to a joke."

"Squall…." Seifer started but didn't get to finish because Squall interrupted him.

"Please let me finish! At first it really bothered me and hurt my pride. Yes it still does, but not as much as it did. I know who I am, and what they think doesn't matter. I am Squall Nicole Almasy-Leonhart. In my own arrogance I thought that you were deliberately trying to humiliate me. But I know that you were just being you. I'm sorry for behaving like a spoiled temperamental brat."

"And I behaved like a schoolyard bully. Not knowing when to quit. Can you forgive me?" Seifer's voice was shaking almost as badly as Squalls.

Squall pulled Seifer into his arms "Of course I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes little brother I can." Seifer smiled at him then asked shyly, "Will you tell me about the stars now?"

Squall laughed, and pointed up at the night sky and waited for Seifer to look up to where he was pointing. Squall's mellow voice drifted across the still night air as he started weaving a story about the stars.

"Once a long time ago there were two brothers and more then anything they wanted to be knights. So they trained hard and eventually became knights to a great lord. But the lord was an evil man who tried without success to make the brother's hate each other. They went to war against this lord and in the end had to sacrifice themselves in order to stop him. Hyne saw their noble and selfless act and granted them immortality by putting them in the night sky. Where they remain to this day, keeping watch over the people of Gaia. Vowing to each other that if they were needed again they would come back and lend aid to two fellow knights that they find worthy of their assistance. Two knights who share the bond of brotherhood and friendship."

Squall paused in his story and looked over at Seifer, "We are those knights Seifer. You know it and I know it."

"You never told me that story before Squall. I remember every story that you ever told me about the stars and about the knights and their ladies." Seifer turned and smiled at him.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. For some reason I retained those memories."

"I didn't know that."

They spent the rest of the night just sitting and talking, talking about their dreams and hopes for the future.

"Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Rinoa can't get over the past? I love her Squall."

"Seifer, if she can't forgive you for that part of your life then she doesn't deserve you. The past is the past. We can look back on it and learn from it, but we shouldn't let it rule our future."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Seif, I've always been smart. I just never opened my mouth enough for people to realize it."

"Yeah well sometimes keeping your mouth shut makes you smart too. That's one that I'm going to have to work on Nicky."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Squall laughed.

Seifer shook his head yes then changes it to no, "Probably not! You need to lighten up a little Squall and stop taking everything so seriously."

Squall smiled at him and replied, "I know, but sometimes you need to take things a little more seriously."

Both men started laughing yet again and it echoed out into the fading twilight.

"I need to get home and get a couple of hours of sleep before Tristen wakes up." Seifer said and pulled himself to his feet.

"Here let me give you a ride." Squall offered as he regained his feet.

"No thanks, you need to get home to your lady." Seifer smiled at him and grabbed him into one more hug releasing him he turned back towards Balamb and started to walk home. Throwing over his shoulder, "See ya in a couple of days Nicky."

Squall chuckled and slid in behind the wheel of the car starting it he headed for home. When he got there he shut off the motor exited the car and made his way quietly into the house. Going up stairs he went to his and Avalena's bedroom, stripped off his suit and hung it in the closet then slid his body into bed beside her. Cuddling up around her he fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

When he awoke his internal clock told him that it was 10:00 a.m. Four hours of sleep, well he had survived on less, but found that he didn't want to get out of bed and snuggling deeper under the comforter fell back asleep. Too much had happened in the past couple of days and he was both emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Ambyr asked Avalena. They were sitting out on the deck and having coffee. Victor had to make a run into town he had ran out of sheet music paper and was in the process of composing another song.

"No, he got home about 6:00 and so much has happened that he needs to rest. I'm going to let him sleep himself out. I see that you finished the talismans."

Ambyr smiled at her "Yes, I made an extra one. Somehow you need to get Cid to hold it. That will be the beginning of what binds his power."

Avalena nodded, "So you and Victor are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have a whirlwind tour of book signing, plus I have to get home and work on a wedding gift for you." Ambyr said and took another sip of her coffee. She was a little baffled about what had happened last night at the restaurant. Lena had said that she would really like this Seifer Almasy and she had even after he had turned into an obnoxious boor. "Is he always like that?"

"Who? Seifer?"

"Yes."

"No, he's not always like that. He just gets ornery sometimes. Besides I'm sure that he and Squall got it all worked out." Avalena replied with a smile, and took a swallow of coffee.

"I was really surprised that Squall didn't haul off and punch him." Ambyr said. Avalena had told her about what had happened at Seifer's then on the ride home. "Are you sure he's not laying dead in a ditch somewhere, I mean Squall appeared to be okay at the restaurant but I knew there was something bothering him."

"Moony, on our way home last night before the game of telephone insults Squall told me that it had really embarrassed and humiliated him. He thought that Seifer was doing it on purpose, but he realized that Seifer was just being Seifer. He also told me that for too long he cared what people thought of him and those people in Kingston's who pointed and laughed at him last night were the same people that called him The Lion of Balamb." She smiled at her friend "I'm positive that he didn't kill Seifer and leave his body laying in a ditch somewhere."

To prove that point her cell phone rang, glancing at the name she saw that it was Seifer picking it up and clicking it open, she answered, "Hi Seifer."

"So what ya wearing?" Seifer's deep gravely voice came over the line.

"Hip boots and a whip!" Was her pert reply "And you?"

"Crouchless panties and tasseled pasties!" He replied lewdly.

"That's just sick and wrong Seif." She snorted.

"Yeah I know! But you did ask. Good morning kitten." His tone changed to warm instead of being odious.

"Good morning my Golden Knight." She replied with a smile that traveled all the way through the cell phone.

"I was wondering if Squall made it home okay, I would have called when I got home last night but I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Yes he made it home fine, he's still sleeping. Would you like me to have him call you when he wakes up?" She asked.

"No, that's alright. I have to go we're taking Tristen fishing today out on our boat. Don't worry kitten I have a life vest that will fit him. Since Raj and I run a charter service we keep different sizes of them on board." He paused and said, "Yes I know Raj, I'll be right there. Anyway kitten I'll talk to you later. Love ya, bye." And hung up before she could tell him goodbye.

Ambyr gave her a baffled look, "What's sick and wrong?"

"Crouchless panties and tasseled pasties."

"What?"

"Seifer asked me what I was wearing."

"The hip boots and the whip right?" Ambyr said with a smile.

"Yes so I asked him the same, and he told me crouchless panties and pasties."

"That's sick and wrong."

"That's what I said."

Ambyr started to laugh "Okay now I can see why you like him his sense of humor is as bent as yours is."

"How about you, what do you think about my Golden Knight?"

"I thought Squall was your knight?" Ambyr said.

"I am, but everybody knows that one knight is never enough." Squall said from the doorway. He had managed to fall back to sleep but only for about half an hour woke up and found that he was refreshed. He found that he was missing Avalena desperately and went to find her. Arriving at the kitchen he saw Ambyr and her sitting out on the deck, pouring a cup of coffee he went out to join them. Just in time to hear Ambyr's comment about him being Avalena's knight. He walked over to where Avalena was sitting and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning sweetheart." He murmured against her ear.

She turned and gave him a quick kiss, "Good morning my love. Are you hungry?"

"No, just coffee for now, thank you anyway." He picked up one of the talisman that Ambyr had made the night before. He felt a surge of power from the shiny black stone that had a pale blue cord wrapped around it leading up to a longer length of the same colored cord that formed a necklace. In his mind's eye he saw Avalena and him many years from now walking hand and hand into the sunset and into paradise. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Ambyr he went to put it back on the table with the others.

"No Squall, it has chosen you. Don't wear it until you go to face that Cid person.

Avalena gave her friend an inquisitive look and ran her hand over the remaining talismans until she felt one tingle with hidden energy. She picked it and closed her hand around it and when she did she felt the warmth and comfort from it, and her vision in the future was sitting out on this deck with Squall surrounded by their family and friends. She slipped it into the pocket of her jeans and smiled at Ambyr.

"After everyone else's talisman had chosen them, each of you must hold the remaining one and let it feel the love and friendship that you have for each other. That is the one that must go to Cid." She put a lot of emphasis on the last.

"Is it okay for us to take them into the house, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them after all the work you put into them." Squall said softly. He had also slipped his talisman into his pocket.

"Yes go ahead." Ambyr replied.

Squall picked up each of the talisman handling each one reverently unlike the one he had picked up first the others lay still in his hand. He carried them into the house and upstairs to the bedroom he laid them on her dressing table.

When he got back outside he found the girls trying to coerce Victor who had just returned from town into going swimming. He was adamantly refusing. Squall thought a swim would be nice so he lopped back into the house and changed into a pair of cutoffs. Avalena walked in just as he had finished buttoning the fly.

"Are you going to swim with Ambyr and I?"

"Yes." He crossed over to where she was, and kissed her. "I'll meet you outside." He knew that if he saw her naked all thoughts of swimming would be forgotten and the fact that they had company be damned.

When Avalena and Ambyr rejoined him out on the deck he saw that Ambyr had dressed in a sleek little purple bikini. Where Avalena had dressed in a dark red one piece that was low cut in the back, the front cupped and lifted her breast and showed off her cleavage to an advantage. He licked his lips in appreciation. He saw the pile of towels sitting on the deck and knew that Avalena had grabbed them so water wouldn't be tracked into the house.

Victor glanced up from what he was doing and saw what Ambyr was wearing "You are not wearing that. It shows way to much skin."

Ambyr's response was thumbing her nose at him and stepping over the railing and taking off for the beach.

"Ambyr!" he yelled after her quickly retreating back.

"What about me? Am I showing to much skin?" Squall asked sarcastically. He put one hand behind his head, placed the other hand on his hip and took the classic supermodel pose.

"And me. What about me Victor?" Avalena asked. She had bikini's that made the one Ambyr was wearing seem very modest, but those she would only wear for Squall's viewing pleasure.

"At least you're covered more then she is. What she's wearing is indecent."

"Hyne! When did you become such a prude Mr. Flash the Faculty." Avalena said reminding him that he used to be as wild as she and Ambyr were. Squall lifted her over the railing so she could join Ambyr on the beach.

"She's right. I just wasn't expecting her to wear that particular swimsuit. I don't like other men looking at her."

"Victor if it makes you feel any better, I look at her like she's my sister." Squall offered helpfully.

"Then how do you explain you're friend Seifer Almasy? Asking if she was going to dance naked in the moonlight. That was not brotherly interest and you know it." Victor bit out. He hadn't realized that he was possessive of her until Seifer had made that comment last night. Who did he think he was he picturing what his fiancée looked like without her clothes on?

Squall shook his head and started laughing, "Seifer is a notorious flirt. What he said to Ambyr is tame compared to some of the things that I've heard come out of his mouth. He told Avalena that if she saw him naked that she would die of shock. He told a kitchen full of people about his um…attributes. When we we're at Garden together he would go up to girls and say 'Nice shoes let's fuck!'" He left out the fact that Seifer was a womanizer.

"You mean that actually line actually worked?" Victor was aghast he would never say anything like that to a woman.

"Yes, more often then not it did. One of his nicknames while we were at Balamb Garden together was Seifer Casanova Almasy. Victor, if Seifer had really been coming on to Ambyr you would have known the difference. I've seen him turn the charm on and off like most people do tap water. I don't know of very many females that could resist Seifer when he turned on the Almasy charm. Now why don't you join us since you are already wearing shorts?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh for the love of Hyne!" Squall snapped picked Victor up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him off in the direction of the beach.

"Put me down! Put me down this instant Squall Leonhart." Victor ordered. Trying to struggle off of Squall's shoulder but to no avail.

"Very well!" Squall smirked he was now waist deep in the cool blue water. Grabbing the back of Victor's shirt back flipped him into the water with a resounding splash.

Victor surfaced spluttering, "Now look what you've done, I have no choice but to go put on my trunks and join you."

Avalena, Ambyr and Squall started laughing, what was the point of him changing into a different pair of shorts since he was already wearing a pair.

"What!" Victor yelled.

"Um! Victor in case you failed to notice you already are wearing shorts." Ambyr offered helpfully. And went off into more peals of laughter.

Victor finally seeing the humor in the situation joined in their laughter. They spent the better part of the afternoon swimming and playing in the water.

Avalena swam out to where Squall was laying on his back in the water. Treading water beside him ask him what he wanted for dinner.

"You!" He answered, and flipped over so he could tread water beside her. "Fried chicken sounds wonderful." He smiled at her and they swam into shore, where Ambyr and Victor were waiting.

"Ambyr and I decided that since you treated for dinner last night we would tonight. What would you like?" He offered with a smile.

"Fried chicken and potato salad." Squall answered quickly.

Ambyr smiled at him, "Do you want to go out or have delivery?"

"Delivery please. I want to stay home tonight." He didn't put to voice that he planned on calling Seifer and arranging for them to get together and do some practicing. It had been quite sometime since he had a partner and he had missed it. He knew it wouldn't be tomorrow. The rest of the world could go to hell. He wanted one more day of just him and Avalena.

When they got back to the house the two couples separated and going to their perspective rooms showered and changed clothes. Avalena and Squall went downstairs and found that Ambyr had just hung up the phone from placing the order for dinner.

"They said it would be here in about an hour."

After they ate dinner they sit around and talked until around 10:00 p.m. Squall let out a jaw-snapping yawn, he hadn't realized that he was so tired. After he and Avalena said goodnight to Ambyr and Victor they went upstairs undressed and crawled into bed with each other. Pulling her close against him he gave her several soft kisses, each one followed by him telling her that he loved her and her telling him that she loved him. They fell asleep safe in the comfort of each other's arms.

The next morning they awoke went downstairs and had breakfast with Ambyr and Victor who after they finished were going to have to leave for her book signing tour.

Walking them out to their car Avalena promised that as soon as she knew when the wedding was going to be she would let her know. And also promised to call her and let her know what happened with Cid.

Victor shook Squall's hand and gave Avalena a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Then crawled into the driver's seat of their rental.

Ambyr gave Avalena a hug and kiss on the cheek, which was returned. Turning to Squall she also hugged him but kissed him on the mouth. She would never tell Victor but she had wondered what Squall's mouth tasted like ever since she had asked Avalena what his kisses were like. Now she knew, Avalena was right, his kisses were intoxicating and that was just a chaste kiss. Victor tasted like vanilla where Squall was something hot and spicy but also refreshing and cool.

She was glad that Victor was preoccupied with getting the car started and hadn't seen that kiss. Last night when they had gone to bed he had told her that he had discovered that he was possessive where she was concerned, and had also told her why. She and Victor had had a very rocky start to their relationship. At one time he had compared her to a cactus, saying that he was afraid to get too close to her because he was afraid of her thorns. She had retaliated by telling him that even though a cactus can hurt you it can also sustain you if you're in a desert. After that they had finally worked out their differences and were now together. Although sometimes he would revert back to his old ways of thinking, she still loved him and always would, even though he drove her crazy at times.

She smiled up at Squall and gave him one more quick hug then doing the same for Avalena, got into the car, promising to call soon. In just the few short days that she had known Squall Leonhart she knew why Avalena loved him.

After their guest had left Squall and Avalena went back into the house locked the door, went upstairs where they made love with each other for the rest of the day. Going downstairs around 6:00 that evening they raided the refrigerator and had a quick snack before retiring back upstairs.

"I'm going to call Seifer tomorrow and have them come out here. I need to practice with someone again. Practicing by myself is one thing but I haven't crossed blades with him in over four years. So I imagine that we both could use some training."

"Is it okay if I watch?"

"Of course."

Avalena cuddled in closer to him "I love you Squall."

"I love you too Avalena." He replied and kissed her.

"What was it like?" She questioned him.

"What was what like?"

"When Ambyr kissed you?"

He smiled at her and answered, "It was like biting into an apple. Cool and crisp but also sweet." He kissed her again and continued, "Where you, your kisses are like a fire that consumes me but also like the water of life that sustains me. Your mouth is sweet at times but spicy at others. And I find that I can't get enough of your kisses."

"And yours my lion, your kisses are like…" She paused, kissed him and smiled, "Your kisses are like peppermint. They can be sweet or hot and demanding but also so refreshing. Did you know that I find your kisses intoxicating?"

"Really?" He replied with just a touch of cockiness in his voice.

"Yes, there are times when your kisses leave me so light headed and breathless that I feel like I've gone on a three day binge in an oxygen deprived room."

They fell asleep kissing and wrapped up in each other's arms. Squall woke up the next morning to the sound of her giggling. "What?"

She looked at him her eyes sparkling happily, "Cartoons."

His response was jumping out of bed and throwing on the new robe that she had bought for him. "I'll meet you downstairs." He ran downstairs and poured them each a cup of coffee, silently thanking Hyne that she had a programmable coffee maker and that they had the presence of mind to set it up last night. He carried the two steaming cups of coffee into the living room just as she was pushing the buttons that made the wall fold back to reveal the television set.

They snuggled together on the couch and enjoyed watching cartoons together like they had done in the past. When that particular cartoon show was over she went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Do the people that make those cartoons think children are stupid?" He asked from the doorway.

"Why do you ask that?"

"They have this asinine cartoon on now that has these little blue fuzz balls and everything is just" he paused and raised his voice into a falsetto, "Everything is just smurfarific." His voice dropped back down to its usual range, "You can't even call that shit pre-school. It's prenatal!" He finished with disgust clearly in his voice.

"Tristen doesn't like that cartoon either, he watched it once at Drake's and said it was dumb. Drake's girls got mad at him when he started rooting for the bad guy." Avalena said with a smile. "I'm glad that he doesn't like it either, I tried watching it once and it made my teeth hurt."

"I can see why. That cartoon is an anorexics dream." He said sarcastically. Then walked over to where she was. Putting his arms around her he hugged her from behind, then leaned down and nibbled on the top of her ear. "I love you my sweetheart."

"I love you too honey. Why don't you call Seifer while I finish making breakfast? And would you mind going into town and picking them up? I want to do some more painting today."

"Not at all." He left the kitchen and went upstairs to retrieve his cell phone. He hadn't turned it back on since Avalena had turned it off, and he had several voice mails. Taking it downstairs he absently picked at the eggs that she sit in front of him listening to message after message of endless drivel from Quistis Trepe. For someone who was a god damned know it all she sure had a lot of inane questions.

He picked up his coffee cup and took a long drink finishing the cup, before he could even ask or do it himself Avalena had poured him another one. There was a message from Laguna saying that he was also staying in Dollet and would remain there trying to keep the idiot brigade out of trouble. That one he returned immediately.

"What?" Laguna's usual cheeriness was gone from his voice and he sounded very tired and frustrated.

"I suppose saying good morning is out of the question?"

"Hello son. Do you know what those morons have done? You told them, how do I know that you told them, because I was standing right there beside you when you did. You said be discreet. I swear to Hyne those three wouldn't know discreet if it kicked them in the ass."

"Fuck me! What have they done?" Squall groaned into the phone.

"You want to know what they've done? I'll tell you what they've done. Zell is going around shooting off his mouth about them being on a secret mission. Even if it were a secret it wouldn't be any longer. Quistis is at the treatment center almost all the time trying to tell them better ways to run it. Selphie is constantly barraging me with questions on what could have come over Irvine. Then there's the tattoo's that all three of them got." Laguna growled. He didn't tell his son that he had finally had enough of Selphie's questions about Irvine and had asked her what she saw in the annoying schmuck? Especially since she could do so much better then him.

"Tattoo's?"

"Yes tattoo's Dincht's idea."

"I don't want to know do I?" Squall groaned again, he rubbed between his eyes. He felt a tension headache coming on.

"Probably not. But I feel I should warn you ahead of time son. All three of them have tattoo's on their arms that say Lion's Pride."

"Father, could you bring them back here tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can son."

"Thank you, we'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon. Bye dad." He clicked the phone shut.

"No common sense. None at-all for someone who is supposed to have a high I.Q. he could be out smarted by his shadow." Squall growled and threw his hands up in frustration.

"You're not talking about Laguna are you?" Avalena asked from behind him reaching out her hands she started to rub his shoulders.

"No! Zell is going around Dollet and shooting off his mouth that they're on a secret mission. Hyne, I should have just taken a front-page ad out, fewer people would have probably found out. Shit!" He said darkly. Flipping his cell open again he called Seifer.

"Hey Nicky what's up?" Seifer asked.

"I need you!" Squall snarled.

"Why Squall, I'm flattered. But I really don't swing that way." Seifer laughed, and then realized that tone of Squall's voice was really angry. "Forget I said that. What's wrong?"

"Could you rent a car and get out here. I need to practice and I need somebody to vent my anger on." Squall replied his breathing was getting more labored. The more he thought about what Zell, Selphie, and Quistis had done and were doing the angrier he got.

"So I get to be your punching bag huh?" He wondered what had happened to set Squall off this time. "Do you want me to bring Tris home as well?"

"Yes."

"We'll be there in about an hour." Seifer said and hung up the phone.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Avalena met Seifer and Tristen at the door. Seifer greeted her giving her a one armed hug and a quick kiss. In his other hand he was holding onto Tristen's suitcase. "Hi kitten."

"Mama I missed you." Tristen greeted her he was holding onto his fishing pole and tackle box he dropped them and ran over to his mother where he hugged her legs.

Avalena scooped him up in a hug, "I've missed you too my little lion. You're daddy's out on the deck why don't we get your things put away and then go out and see him." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay mama." He giggled as she sat him back to his feet.

She reached over and took the suitcase from Seifer and started up the stairs after her son. "Seifer, honey why don't you go on out and talk to Squall. Tris and I will be there in just a few minutes."

After they had put his dirty clothes in the laundry Avalena led her son over to his bed where she gathered him into her arms. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What mama?"

She showed him the engagement ring that Squall had given her and continued, "Your daddy asked me to marry him."

"Yippee!" Tristen squealed happily and hugged her tight. "That means that nobody can ever call me a bastard again right mama?"

"That's right. But you never were a bastard Tristen. Never! You were created in an act of love." She had always been really honest with her son. At the age of four and half he knew where babies came from and he knew how they were made. She had never lied to him and she never would. "Now I have something I want to ask you. I would like for you to give me away."

"Why mama? Why would I want to give you away? When I want to keep you. And daddy would be mad if I gave you away." Tristen cried out, the distress coming through in his voice.

"Oh honey. Not like that." She gathered him tighter into her arms comforting him. "Tristen when a man and a woman get married the bride, that would be me, has someone walk her down to where the groom, that would be your daddy, is waiting. Then when the priest asked who gives this woman to this man to be married you would say that you do." She explained soothingly.

"Oh! Okay mama. I will give you to daddy." He replied happily his fears abated.

Seifer walked through the kitchen and out on the deck he saw that Squall had his back to the door. His shoulders were tight and the tension danced off of him in hostile waves.

"What happened Nicky?" Seifer asked as he crossed over popping open one of the cans of beer. He held it out as soon as he reached Squall.

Squall turned his face that had been so soft, warm and inviting. It was once again cold and harsh "Idiots Seifer. Zell, Selphie, and Quistis are idiots." He proceeded to tell him what had been happening in Dollet.

"Cristos, Leonhart! I thought that he was supposed to be smart. Well it just proves that I was right all along. I knew he had poultry in his gene pool. So which one of his relatives just got down and dirty and fucked a chocobo. He definitely has chicabo feathers for brains." He perfectly understood why Squall was so angry. "I thought you told those wombats to keep it on the down low." Seifer growled.

"Wombats?" Squall looked at him inquisitively.

"Waste Of Money Brains And Talent! Wombat." Seifer explained and took a drink of his beer. "They have the self preservations instincts of lemmings."

Squall shook his head and laughed, "Thanks Seif, I needed that."

"Daddy!" Tristen ran across the deck and jumped up into his father's arm, "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to my son." Squall laughed and hugged his little boy, rustling his hair affectionately. The dark mood that he had been in since the conversation with Laguna was quickly evaporating.

"Daddy, we went fishing and I caught three fish daddy, and daddy Raijin caught a fish that was bigger then me. And daddy Fujin cooked the fish when we got back to Uncle Seifer's and it was really good."

"Was it now?" Squall smiled at his little boy and hugged him even closer.

Avalena had followed her son out and called Seifer over to her. "I need you to look at these Seif." She smiled at him and laid out the remaining talisman on the table.

Seifer looked down at the talisman that were on the table he went to pick up one but his hand strayed away from it and picked up the one that was a red stone and bound with a black cord. When he held it in the palm of his hand he saw a vision of the future. His friends and six blonde haired turquoise-eyed boys that called him daddy surrounded him. One of the boys stood out in particular, he was standing away from the rest talking to the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. She had sapphire blue eyes and long curly raven black hair. And he knew in that moment that the blonde haired boy was his son and the little raven-haired beauty was Squall and Avalena daughter. He tried to look further to see his wife but all he saw was a hazy shape.

He shook his head to clear away the vision and went to put the talisman back on the table, but was stopped when Avalena told him no.

"No, Seifer. That one has chosen you. Keep it safe and when we go to face down Cid then and only then will you wear it. As for the others they will choose whom they need to go to. The remaining one we will have to fill with the love and friendship that we have for each other." She smiled at him, part of her was curious as to what his vision was, but she didn't ask. Squall and she had shared what their visions had been last night and she knew that if Seifer wanted her to know he would tell her.

Avalena gathered the remaining talisman and took them back inside to where they would be safe. When she returned outside Squall and Seifer had gone down to the beach where they were practicing. She had only seen Squall work out by himself with his Gunblade, but watching the two of them together, it was incredibly alluring.

"Mama?"

Tristen's voice drew her attention from her knights, "Yes Tris?"

"I want to do that." He said his voice filled with awe that matched the admiration in his eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes!" He whispered.

"Very well Tris, we'll talk to your daddy about it okay."

"Okay mama." He answered still watching his father and Uncle Seifer.

Avalena resumed watching them and she now realized what Seifer had meant on the differences in how he and Squall fought. He did just go in swinging, where Squall was a study in precision and technique.

The combatants paused momentarily so Squall could shed his leather jacket and Seifer could take off his trench coat. Then they continued where they had left off. The clang of metal hitting metal pealed out across the quiet morning air. Sweat started to stream down their faces and chests, causing the fabric of the tank tops they were wearing to stick to their flesh. Biceps bulged as blow after blow was hammered down and countered. Sparks flew as blades continued to meet.

They had been dueling for close to two hours, neither man giving quarter, both knew that if they didn't give it their all, that the other would know and take it as the worst insult possible. Squall saw a way that he could disarm Seifer and was about to move in and take it when the bigger man paused to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Squall stopped in mid swing and brought Lionsbane down to his hip. "Would you like to take a break Seif?"

Seifer reached up and finished wiping the sweat from his eyes, "Yeah at least long enough to get the sweat out of my eyes."

They started back towards the house, Avalena saw them approaching and went into the house and got two glasses of cool water. She added a small pinch of salt to each to help replenish that which the two men had sweated out. Going to the downstairs linen closet she grabbed towels for them as well. When she got back out to the deck she heard Tristen ask Squall and Seifer.

"Daddy can you and Uncle Seifer teach me how to do that?" There was a sense of admiration in his voice his blue eyes sparkling with wonderment.

Squall smiled down at his son, "So you want to learn how to use a Gunblade huh?"

"Yes daddy."

Squall glanced over at Seifer, and both grinned at Tristen and answered in unison, "It would be an honor."

Avalena smiled as she handed them the towels and the water, "Are you finished?"

"Not yet sweetheart." Squall replied and gave her a warm sexy smile.

She turned and went back inside returning a few minutes later with her sketchbook, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all my love." Squall answered.

"Me either kitten." Seifer said and pulled off his sweat soaked tank top and lay over the railing next to his trench coat that he had picked up on his and Squall's way back up to the house.

Squall followed suit and quickly doffed his shirt. He looked at Avalena and found her staring at both of them. "What?"

"You're both so beautiful." She answered honestly.

Seifer flexed his arms and caused biceps to pop, "You know it kitten." He leered at her.

"When are you going to stop flirting with my girl?" Squall asked him fighting not to laugh.

"Oh, I don't know maybe when I'm 105 and can't get it up anymore." Seifer replied and winked at Avalena. "But probably not even then. And let me tell you something kitten, if you outlive me, my ghost will come back and flirt with you." He wagged his eyebrows at her then broke out laughing.

"Can't get what up Uncle Seifer?" Tristen asked innocently.

Which caused Seifer to laugh even harder.

Tristen turned to his father a look of puzzlement on his face he saw that is father was trying without success to bite back his own laughter. "Daddy what won't Seifer be able to get up anymore?"

Which caused Squall to break out laughing as well. Sobering a little he replied to his son's innocent inquiry "Hyperion!"

Avalena stopped laughing long enough to let her eyes rake up and down Seifer's muscled chest. She gave him a quizzical look and asked with beguiling innocence, "Seifer honey, what happened to your pasties?" Then broke off into more peals of laughter, which was joined by Seifer's laughter as well.

"I don't want to know do I?" Squall inquired.

"Probably not." Seifer answered and sat the empty glass on the railing and waited for Squall to finish his glass of water as well.

After they had finished their water, they walked back down to the beach and continued with the work out they had started earlier.

"Seifer?" Squall said and parried another blow that was coming towards him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"After we get done here, I want you to fight me blind." Squall answered.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"I'm going to put on a blindfold and I want you to duel with me that way." Squall responded.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I could wind up seriously hurting you." Seifer yelled at him.

"Yes you possible could. But it will help answer a question for me."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Seifer said, as he brought Hyperion down again to have it spark against Lionsbane.

"How good I really am?" Squall answered honestly. "Besides Seifer we've both grown up quite a bit and you have better control now then you did when this happened." Squall parried the next blow and pointed at his forehead.

"Fine, but if I draw blood at all, I'm done. In the past it wouldn't have mattered if I spilled your blood or not. But now it does Nicky." Seifer said and was aghast when the next strike of Hyperion was quickly countered and he found himself disarmed.

Instead of backing away from the blow Squall had stepped into it and hooked the tip of Lionsbane against the butt of Hyperion and flipped it into the air and caught it easily in his other hand.

"I had forgotten how good you were." Seifer said in amazement.

Squall handed Hyperion back to him, "Seif in your own way your just as good as I am. You just happen to let emotions get in the way sometimes. I can teach you how to have better discipline and control if you want me to. It's no insult at all against your fighting style."

Seifer was stunned. He had to get over his egotistical way of thinking where Squall was concerned. For so long he had suffered from the misconceived notion that Squall had thought that he was better then him. And now he knew differently. He had always wished that he had Squall's ironclad control of his emotions when it came to fighting. Now Squall was offering to help teach him. Years ago he would have taken it as an insult, but now he took it at what it was, a gesture to help him live up to his own potential. "All right Nicky, where do we begin?"

Squall smiled at him and pulled the length of cloth out of the pocket on his leather pants, "First we will duel with me blind folded." He answered, and handed the length of cloth to Seifer to tie around his eyes. "Then after that I am going to teach you how to meditate, with a clear mind comes clear thinking. Not that tight you're squishing my nose."

Seifer loosened the blindfold a little "How's that?"

"Perfect. Seifer I want you to know that it's going to take a lot of hard work it's not something that can happen overnight." Squall explained.

"I want you to teach me Squall." He answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Seifer was amazed Squall countered almost every blow that he swung at him and those he didn't he gracefully dodged or ducked to avoid. The fight ended when Squall went to dodge another blow and stumbled over a rock, Hyperion slashed down his arm. The cut was long but not deep. It wouldn't even scar.

"That's it Nicky, I've drawn blood and I said that I would quit when I did so." Seifer said and felt a warmth rush over him. So this is what honor felt like, he smiled to himself. He liked it.

Squall removed the blindfold, wincing slightly because Seifer had inadvertently caught a few strands of hair in the knot while he was tying it. He looked down at the gash on his arm and taking the cloth dabbed the blood away. He grinned over at Seifer "It's not that bad."

"No it's not, it won't even scar." Seifer replied and took the cloth away from Squall and wrapped it around his arm.

"That's a good thing. Because Avalena would probably do something hideous to you for scarring my beautiful body."

"You do have a beautiful body Nicky." Seifer said to him.

Squall raised an eyebrow "Are you coming on to me? I thought you said you didn't swing that way." He laughed again.

Seifer laughed as well, "I don't but for you baby I might make an exception!" He gave Squall a lecherous look and sheathed Hyperion. His movement was lightning fast as he reached out and grabbed Squall around the waist and pulled him in closer.

Squall let out a startled squeak and tried to pull away, but was unable to. In pure brute force Seifer had always been stronger then he was, he tried to turn his head when Seifer's mouth started to come towards his. But was stopped when Seifer grabbed a handful of his hair. His mouth was so close that Squall could taste and smell the cinnamon and tobacco on the other man's breath.

Seifer's mouth stopped a fraction of an inch from Squall's and he licked along his own lips, lowering his eye lids just a little, moving in closer he blew a hot tingling breath out against Squall's mouth and said "Not!"

Squall let out a relieved laugh, "Hyne Almasy, I thought you were really going to kiss me."

"There you go again Squall, working without tools. So when are you going to start teaching me this meditation stuff?"

"After lunch. I've worked up quire an appetite." Squall replied.

The two men headed back towards the house Seifer looked over to say something to Squall but stopped when he saw that the gash on Squall's arm was completely gone. There were no traces of blood left behind either, "How in hell did you do that?" He asked in amazement.

Squall glanced at his arm and saw what Seifer had been referring to, "Griever and Shiva." He replied simply and left it at that.

After they had finished eating Squall suggested that he and Seifer go down to the weight room to meditate. "If you will excuse me please I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Tris would you like to join us?"

Tristen nodded eagerly and followed his daddy from the room so he could change too.

"Wish I could say the same." Seifer grumbled.

"Seifer honey, you and Derek are around the same size. Granted your legs are longer but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed a pair of sweats or something. Why don't I check for you?" Avalena offered with a smile and turned to leave the room. Seifer followed her down the hall to one of the guestrooms that were on the first floor, the room that belonged to Travis and Derek. He watched as she crossed over to the dresser and quickly went through it, finally finding something she was happy with. She handed Seifer the shorts that on Derek hit just above his knees. "After you change I'll get your things in the wash for you." She offered with a smile and left the room so he could get dressed.

When he emerged from the room, she noticed that he was taller then Derek by a good five inches, the shorts hit him mid thigh. Avalena let her eyes travel slowly over his body. He and Squall were so similar in ways but also at totally different ends of the spectrum. Seifer was built like a body builder, and not one of the steroid freaks, but she could tell that he definitely spent more times lifting weights then Squall. Squall on the other hand had the lithe muscular body of a dancer.

"Here." He said and handed her his jeans and the tank top and followed her down the stairs to the basement.

Upon arrival he walked through the open door saw that Squall and Tristen were already there. Tristen was dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt while Squall was dressed in an outfit that he wasn't familiar with. The black top of it crossed over and was tied loosely with a black belt that had four emblems on the back of it. The pants were also black and hung loose down to his ankles. "What are you wearing?"

"A gibok." Squall explained and dropped gracefully to the exercise mat and sat with his legs crossed. He waited until Seifer came over and sat down beside him mimicking his pose. Tristen followed suit and sat on his fathers other side.

"Seifer I need you to be serious on what I'm going to try and teach you. First we need to take in several deep cleansing breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth. And stretch up." Squall closed his eyes and reached for the sky breathing deeply. "Once you have cleared your body it will be time to clear your mind."

Seifer followed what Squall was doing, he tried clearing his mind but he was assaulted with many things. "I'm having trouble clearing my mind."

"Try concentrating on one thing Seif. If you have to picture a single ray of light, let that be your focal point." Squall explained.

While Squall was beginning to teach Seifer about finding the inner peace within him, Avalena had decided to work more on her painting. She began where she had left off quickly brushing in an outline of Squall and their son. One arm was flung over his head while the other held the small body of Tristen.

Within the hour she had almost finished Squall's face, head and the arm that was resting above him. And had begun working on his chest. She felt like she was being watched, turned and saw Squall with their sleeping son in his arms.

"He fell asleep while we were meditating." He offered as an explanation. "I'm going to put him to bed and go back down." He smiled at her he knew what she was painting now it was of Tristen and him. It was that one little moment before he had come awake and found her watching them.

He carried his sleeping son upstairs and laid him down on his bed and gazed down at the child a look of tenderness on his face. He gently stroked down his son's face, leaned forward and kissed his forehead he whispered, "I love you my son.".

Squall went back downstairs and crossed over to where Avalena was and gave her a quick kiss on the shoulder, then went back down to the weight room so he and Seifer could continue with his training.

When he walked through the door he saw that Seifer was still sitting where he had been with his eyes closed. A peaceful smile was on his face. Squall wondered briefly if perhaps Seifer had fallen asleep like Zell had the tendency to do, if you got him to sit still for more then five minutes at a time. But when Seifer opened his eyes, Squall was relieved to see that he had been mistaken.

"I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed."

"What do you think?"

"I like it. Now what?"

Squall crossed over to the corner and picked up two foam tubes. "Now we use these. Try to picture what you think I'm going to do and counter it. We're starting out with these so we don't inadvertently hurt each other." He explained and tossed one of the tubes to Seifer.

To give him props Seifer really did try to picture what Squall was going to do but for the most part couldn't. He was glad that they were using the foam tubes instead of something harder, because if they had been using their Gunblades he would be in a serious amount of hurt right now.

"Would you like to continue or do you want to stop for now?"

"I think I'd like to stop for now. After that workout this morning and now this one I've used muscles I haven't used in a long time." Seifer replied.

Squall walked over to the bench and laid a towel out over it, "Come here and lay down on your belly."

Seifer gave him a quizzical look but did as Squall had requested, he was a little startled when he felt Squall's warm strong hands start to massage away the tightness in his shoulders.

Fingers dug into sore muscle tissue and helped loosen up the tightness that was building there. They traveled further down Seifer's back and to his gluts where strong limber fingers dug into the sore muscles. Using the heels of his hands Squall applied more pressure twisting them in and out. Moving further down he rubbed Seifer's legs as well. "Turn over so I can work on your pecs and abs too." He said softly.

When Seifer had complied Squall started at his feet and rubbed his way up Seifer's long legs, skipping his groin Squall rubbed the tightness away from his abs then up to his pectorals. He finished by rubbing across Seifer's shoulders and down each one of his arms.

"Seifer I want to apologize to you. Next time we'll stretch first."

"Huh?" Seifer said tiredly from where he lying down on the bench.

He repeated himself but added, "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Okay." Seifer said tiredly. Yawned and stretched then pulled himself to his feet. "Would you like me to rub your back?"

Squall smiled and said, "That would be great. Avalena just doesn't have enough strength in her hands to get down and do a deep tissue massage."

Seifer yawned again, "Lay down Nicky."

Squall shed the top to gibok and stretched out on the bench. Seifer hadn't really been paying attention to Squall's back earlier when he had taken off the tank top. But now he was and his face darkened with anger at the faded scars on Squall's back. He hadn't seen Squall's back in almost 15 years. He lightly traced his fingers down those scars, and damned that bitch that had done this to him to hell.

"Seifer what's wrong?" Squall asked.

"I didn't realize that you had scarred this badly." He replied and tentatively started to rub Squall's shoulders.

"Seif, they don't hurt anymore. You can rub harder then that." Squall reassured him.

"Yeah but they hurt like a son of bitch when it first happened." He bit out angrily, and applied more pressure to Squall's shoulders. "You don't know how proud of you I was Squall. You never let that bitch see you flinch. You never cried out." He paused and continued, "I never told anyone this. I had nightmares for months after I saw your back."

"I don't know if I ever told you thank you for bringing me that piece of bread and cheese." Squall said softly.

"I owed you for the cookie." Seifer laughed, "Hyne, Kinneas looked so freaking funny with most of his hair cut off."

"How about Zell getting hit with the back splash of his own pee." Squall added and started to laugh as well.

"Served him right, how many time did he have to be told to lift the damn seat." Seifer continued to rub Squall's back his strong fingers digging deep into the muscles of his shoulders.

Squall groaned "Hyne that feels good."

Seifer continued massaging down his back then down his legs to his feet. "Turn over Nicky." When he had complied Seifer started at his feet and rubbed up the front of his legs. He skipped over Squall's groin. When he had finished Squall arched his back and purred. Seifer laughed, "You sound like a cream fed cat Leonhart."

Squall rolled his body up to a sitting position and arched his back again continuing to purr. Swinging around he stood up and stretched "Come on let's go see that beautiful woman of mine."

"So do you know what she's painting yet?"

"It's of Tristen and I. He's curled up asleep on my chest." He said with a smile.

"Sounds like it's going to be fantastic."

When they got upstairs they saw that Avalena had finished with Squall's chest and had almost finished with Tristen's head. "That's beautiful kitten."

She turned at the sound of Seifer's voice and smiled at them, "Thanks." She looked adorable, she had paint smudged on her face and there were streaks of different colors smeared down her arms and on her hands.

Squall crossed the room to her and hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, "He's right you know."

She smiled up at him, "I always thought that this is when a man is the sexiest, when he's asleep and holding his sleeping child next to his heart."

"You're not selling this one are you?" Squall asked her.

"No, I'm not selling this one. Like Lover's Dance, this one I'm keeping." She stretched up his body and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Good. Seif is going to stay here tonight."

"That's fine. He's welcome any time." She replied warmly. She looked over at Seifer and signaled him over when he had arrived she looped her other arm around him and she hugged him close as well. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Do you have the ingredients for that wonderful pasta salad you used to make?" Squall asked her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I sure do."

"Good, then pasta salad sounds great." Squall replied with a lopsided grin.

She pulled away reluctantly away from him and turned back to her painting "I hope you don't mind but I would like to paint a little more before I start dinner."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'll make dinner tonight." Squall rubbed her shoulders and hugged her.

"Um that feels really nice, thank you my love. I opened up the doors to the extra guest rooms why don't you show Seifer around and let him choose which one he wants." She picked up her palette and a paintbrush and went back to work.

"Come on and I'll show you the extra rooms." Squall offered.

The first room that Squall showed to Seifer was done in red, yellow and black. The walls were painted a golden yellow and the carpet was a rich black woolen blend. The head and footboard of the sleigh bed was made from an extremely rare black oak and was polished to a mirror sheen. The rest of the furniture in the room was made from the same wood, and was just as simply elegant as the bed frame. The window dressing and the down comforter on the bed were a deep blood red and the pillows alternated between red, yellow and black. Above the bed was a painting of red poppies their black and yellow centers only accenting the room. In the corner was an overstuffed chair that was yellow and had the same red poppies embroidered in the upholstery.

"I've seen enough, I want this room." Seifer said. As soon as he had walked through the door he felt that this room suited him. It was like it had been designed with him in mind. He had always loved the color red. He glanced through the open bathroom door and saw the color scheme continued into it. The floor was tiled in black and yellow while the bathtub, sink and commode were a deep crimson. The towels like the pillows alternated between the same three colors. He walked over to the bathroom door and looked in studying the room a little more intently. The walls were painted the same yellow as the bedroom. On the counter by the sink he saw that there was not only a variety of men's toiletries sit out but also three toothbrushes. He wasn't surprised when he saw that they too matched the motif.

Squall smiled to himself, he had chosen to show Seifer this room first knowing that it would suit him. "You want a beer?"

"Sounds great." He replied and looked around the room once more he cocked his head to the side and went over to the upholstered chair sitting by the window. On it he found his clothes freshly washed and waiting for him. He turned to Squall an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "How did she know that I'd choose this room?"

"That is something you'd have to ask her. But Avalena can read people Seifer. I want to grab a shower and change then we can have that beer." Squall said and left him standing alone in the room.

Seifer decided that a shower sounded really good and decided to take one too, besides he had just caught a whiff of himself and he reeked. He closed the bedroom door and went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, when he finished he quickly dried off, and availed himself to the deodorant and one of the toothbrushes. When he walked back into the bedroom and pulled on his clothes he found a note under them that read,

_**Seifer,**_

_**I hope you approve of my choice of rooms for you. I know I told Squall to let you choose, but this one reminded me of you my Golden Knight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Avalena **_

Seifer smiled, of course he approved of her choice and he liked the fact that she considered him her Golden Knight. Much better then being the Virginal White Knight from fairy tales. He was anything but virginal. He briefly wondered how Rinoa saw him, did she see him as the White Knight come to rescue her, the Sorceress Knight that tried to kill her, or maybe something different. He thought of the vision that he had, and smiled. He would have children one day and he would have them with a woman he loved above all others.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Seifer left the room and walked through the kitchen. Looking over he saw that she was still painting. Hyne it was a pleasure watching her paint, not wanting to disturb her he made the decision to thank her later. He went outside and found Squall sitting on the deck talking to his son. Tristen looked over and saw him, "Uncle Seifer, I fell asleep. Did you fall asleep? I ask daddy and he said he didn't fall asleep."

Crossing over he sat opposite of Squall, "Nope I didn't fall asleep."

"Well nuts." Tristen huffed out, "Does that mean I'm not good at it daddy?"

"Not at all Tris. It's something that you will get better at the more you practice."

"Okay daddy. What did you think about?" He questioned.

"Let me give you your first lesson in meditation my son. The idea is your not supposed to think. You just clear your mind and relax. And don't worry about falling asleep, Zell does it all the time and he's been meditating for years." Squall offered with a smile.

"I don't see why it's so hard for him to clear his mind, when there's nothing there to begin with." Seifer said sourly.

"Tristen could you go get your Uncle Seifer and I a beer please?" Squall asked his little boy.

Tristen jumped up from where he was sitting and ran into the kitchen, "Okay Seifer, I know that you don't care for Zell but please try to keep the scathing comments at a minimum especially when Tristen is around." Squall asked hopefully.

"Sorry. It's not that I don't like him, He's just so damn hyper and high strung at times that he gets on my nerves." Seifer said his eyebrows had knit together on his forehead and he scowled, but it changed into a smile when Tristen came back out on the deck carrying two cans of root beer. He laughed, as he took one "You didn't specify what kind." He popped open the can and saluted Squall with it.

Squall shook his head and laughed as well, "No I didn't now did I." And took the other can from his son and followed Seifer's action.

"Daddy, can we go for a walk on the beach again? Please?" Tristen looked up at him his blue eyes filled with hope and a small smile on his lips.

"Yes we can. I'll go tell your mama and grab you a bucket to put shells and rocks in." He replied and returned his son's smile.

When Squall entered the house he saw that Avalena had just finished cleaning her brushes and had washed the paint off her hands and the smudges that were on her face. She smiled at him as he entered the house, "I need to go into town I'm running short on some of my colors and I'm going to need them. I'll be back in about an hour or so." She waited until he had walked over to her and reaching up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I thought I'd pick Seifer up a few things while I'm there as well."

He smiled down at her and kissed her in return, "I love you so much sweetheart."

She pulled reluctantly away from him, "I love you too Squall. I'll see you when I get back. Shh! Don't tell Seifer about the clothes, I want it to be a surprise for him." She smiled up at him and quickly kissed him on the mouth again. She left the room the same way that she always entered one with a sense of grace and style.

Squall watched her leave. When he returned to the deck he was carrying the aforementioned bucket. Helping his son over the railing the three of them headed down to the beach.

"Squall I was wondering something? Why did it take you so long to name your Gunblade?" Seifer grinned he had always wondered why Squall had never named his Gunblade before. He had called it Revolver what the hell kind of dumb-ass name was that for a knights weapon? And when he finally had, he picked a name that was so appropriate. A name that suited him and his weapon, Lionsbane, broken down it literally meant lions death or death from the lion.

"I honestly don't know. But after that shit with Ultimecia and becoming everybody's hero, I figured it was time." Squall answered, "Before I could never really think of a name that I liked, I had considered Storm Bringer for a while. But it just really didn't suit me. I was cleaning and sharpening it one day and it came to me what I needed to name it, Lionsbane."

"I was just curious." Seifer gazed out across the water, his brow furrowed in thought. He would ask Squall if he could perhaps find out who had gotten him pardoned. After all Squall had access to highly classified information and of everyone he knew Squall would do it no questions asked. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Since you can tap into sealed documents, I want to know who Squall? I want to know who got my named exonerated and had my criminal record destroyed. Who went to the appeals board and gave them statements that I was Ultimecia's", here Seifer paused and shuddered, at just the taste of her name on his lips, he continued "unwilling puppet."

"Who do you think Seifer?" Squall replied his visage was grim.

He hadn't wanted Seifer to find out that it had been him that had gone before the appeals board and argued his case. He still remembered the fight that he had gotten into with Quistis over that. How she had vehemently protested that he should do it. He had snarled at her that he had made his decision and that if she valued her position at Balamb Garden she would never question him again and had turned and stalked off.

He had shown documentation of others that had been controlled by Ultimecia, and how they had been pardoned for their crimes. It was only fair that Seifer Almasy should be pardoned as well. What no one realized was that if the appeal hadn't of worked he was planning on arranging for Seifer to broken out of D-District prison. But he didn't have to take that avenue. He had persuaded those on the board that Seifer was as much a victim as many others had been.

"What?" Seifer's startled response brought his attention back to the bigger man.

"I did it Seifer. I went and argued your case for you and got you pardoned. Don't even think that I did it because I felt sorry for you. I would have done the same for anyone who had been manipulated and brainwashed by that bitch." Squall stated vehemently.

Seifer was stunned, he had gone over people in his head that he had thought might have done that for him, but Squall Leonhart was nowhere on it. He had briefly thought that Squall had done it out of pity, but he knew that Squall would never do something like that. Squall was a hero. He fought against what he saw as injustice. And what had happened to him was just another injustice in the gospel according to Squall Leonhart. "Thanks Squall."

Squall didn't reply with you're welcome, because it wasn't needed. "Come on Tris, its time we headed back so I can get dinner started."

Upon entering the house they found that found Avalena had yet to return from town. Seifer took Tristen upstairs and helped him take a bath to get the sand washed off of him. While he was doing this Squall started doing the prep work for the pasta salad. He took the summer sausage out the refrigerator and quickly cubed it and sat it aside. After that he started the pasta and while it was cooking he minced the tomatoes, opened the olives, marinated artichoke hearts and made the dressing that would go over the salad. He had just finished making the salad and went to sit it in the refrigerator to chill when he heard the front door open he knew that his Avalena was home. He walked in and saw her, her arms overloaded with packages.

"A few things?"

She smiled at him, "Where's Seifer?"

"Upstairs giving Tristen a bath. Here let me help you love." He crossed the room and relieved her of her packages and followed her to Seifer's room.

They returned to the kitchen and Squall sat down at bar and watched as Avalena started to paint again. She was adding finishing touches to him and their son. Squall gazed fondly at the painting, he was seeing them through her eyes, he looked sexy and sleep tousled and their son was angelic in his slumber. The sunlight dappled through the curtains and painted shadows on their bodies and in the room. Once again he was pleased that she wasn't selling this particular piece.

When Seifer returned downstairs his shirt was soaked and stuck to his muscular chest and back. Tristen had followed him and was giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Seifer honey what happened?" Avalena questioned him an eyebrow quirked in bemusement. "Tristen didn't try swimming in the bathtub again did he?"

"No he didn't, I thought I was adjusting the water temperature and wound up blasting myself with water." Seifer answered, his cheeks tinged a little bit pink in his embarrassment. "Do you think that Derek might have a shirt I can change into, so this one can dry?"

"I'm sure he does, give me a few minutes here and I'll get it for you. If you want to go to your room and towel off I'll be right there." Avalena smiled at him.

"Thanks kitten." Seifer turned and left the room.

"Mama, daddy Uncle Seifer sure is funny." Tristen said after Seifer had left the room. "I thought he wanted to take a shower with his clothes on. That's why I didn't say anything."

When Seifer got to his room he was surprised to see several shopping bags from Pierces sitting on the bed. He went to turn around thinking that perhaps he had entered the wrong room but he knew he hadn't.

Crossing over to the bed he looked in the first shopping bag and found that there were several T-shirts in it in a variety of different colors. The next bag contained tank tops also in different hues, several pairs of socks, two pairs of sweats and three pairs of cotton pajama bottoms. He appreciated the gesture since Avalena didn't know that he slept in the nude. The next two bags held several pairs of jeans ranging in color from faded blue to black. He did notice that there was no underwear except for a pair of hot pink crouchless panties. He burst out laughing when he saw them appreciating her sense of humor which was as bent and twisted as his own. He smirked the woman certainly paid attention to detail, when he had handed her his clothes earlier she had to have noticed the lack of underwear. He never wore them preferring to fly commando. He made his decision on what to wear quickly choosing a deep red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

When he returned to the kitchen he walked over to where she was still painting and hugged her tightly from behind, "Thanks kitten. But you didn't have to buy me clothes.

Squall laughed from where he was standing at the island bar, he had pulled bowls and glasses out for dinner. "Barbaric luxury Almasy. Get used to it. Sweetheart, dinner is ready why don't you take a break?"

Avalena stretched up and groaned Hyne her shoulders were sore. She was close to being finished but she was also hungry and tired. She turned and smiled at Squall. "Give me just a few minutes to clean my brushes and then I'll be ready." She stood and carrying her palette and used brushes went into the utility room and did her clean up. She quickly washed the paint off her hands and arms, not realizing that she had another smudge down her cheek. When she reentered the room she saw that Squall, Tristen and Seifer were looking at her painting.

"Look daddy that's me and you." Tristen said enthusiastically.

"I know." Squall leaned down and picked his son up and snuggled him in his arms.

"Is mama going to keep this one?" Tristen asked, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"She sure is." Squall replied with a smile. Hyne he loved this little boy, his son.

"That mean's its special right daddy?"

"That's right." Squall sat Tristen back to his feet.

"Uncle Seifer do you like it?" Tristen asked, and not getting a response asked again, "Uncle Seifer, do you like mama's painting?"

When Seifer answered his voice was tight with pent up emotions, "Yes I like it very much." He was still staring at the painting. He couldn't wait to have this for himself. His son asleep on his chest, like Tristen was on Squall's curled up next to his heart. He turned and smiled down at Tristen "What about you sport? Do you like it?" He picked the little boy up and hugged him tight.

"I sure do Uncle Seifer." Tristen returned Seifer's hug and smile then added, "I love you."

Seifer hugged him tighter, "Love you too Tris. I don't know about you but I'm hungry enough to eat a chocobo; beak, feet, feathers and all."

"Eww! That's gross Uncle Seifer. Lucky for you, you won't have to. Daddy made pasta salad for dinner." Tristen giggled.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Seifer's laughter joined Tristen's. Once he sobered he carried Tristen over to the island bar where he sat him down across from his father and mother, and took the stool beside him for himself. When Avalena passed the salad to him he gave took a hearty serving then asked Avalena "How much should I give him?"

"Just two spoonfuls to start with and if he's still hungry he can have a little more." Avalena answered with a smile, and handed him the carafe of juice.

After he had poured Tristen and himself glasses of juice, they preceded to dig into the wonderful pasta salad that Squall had made for dinner. When everyone had eaten their fill Squall made short work of getting the leftover salad transferred to a different bowl and getting the dishes in the dishwasher. After he had finished they retired to the family room where he showed his son more of the extensive rules for Triple Triad and Seifer and Avalena were in a cutthroat game of Backgammon.

"You are a vixen Avalena DeMarco! I just barred off and you bumped me back." Seifer roared.

Her response was sticking her tongue out at him and rolling again, landing double sixes on the dice she was able to count off her four remaining pieces. She smiled at him and said, "Do you want to play again?"

"You bet your sweet little ass I do." Seifer growled at her, "Although I know a different variation of it called Aces and Deuces. Would you like me to teach you?"

"How do you play?"

Seifer quickly explained the rules, on how instead of the pieces starting out on the board they started in the base starting on one side of the board and moving around to the other. If you landed a one and a two on the same roll you pegged those off named doubles and rolled again. On doubles you rolled again as well, when you went to peg off, all your pieces had to be opposite of where you started and you had to have the exact number in order to do so.

"Sounds fun, lets play. Now how do we start?"

"We each roll a dice and whoever gets high number goes first. And you have to take that combination of numbers." He explained and smirked when Avalena rolled and landed a two, but the smirk quickly turned into a grimace of pain when he landed a one.

Avalena gave him a cheeky grin and pegged off the two blips and chooses sixes as her doubles. Her luck ended there though. Seifer Almasy could do no wrong landing more ones and twos then anything else, he quickly won the game. "Shall we play again kitten?"

"No thank you! I'm going to take what's left of my dignity and go to take a nice long hot bath and see if I can get some of the soreness worked out of my muscles." She replied with a smile and standing up gave him a quick kiss on the mouth then crossing the room to her son and Squall gave them hugs and kisses as well. Leaving the room she made her way upstairs to her and Squall's room and ran herself a bath. Removing her clothes she sank into the worm depths of the water letting the heat soak into her tight shoulders and lower back. She cursed herself a little bit for forgetting to get up and stretch.

She wasn't surprised when a mere 10 minutes later Squall asked her from the doorway if she wanted some company. She turned and saw his hard nude body silhouetted in the doorframe.

"Yes please." She moved forward so he could sink in behind her.

He eased his body in behind hers, "Seif wanted to put Tristen to bed and read him a story." He explained and started rubbing her shoulders to help relieve the tightness that had built there.

She leaned back and rested against his chest enjoying the closeness of his body pressed against hers. The combination of the warm water, massage and her lover had the desired effect and she soon was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Here sweetheart, let me get you dried off and put to bed." Squall offered softly.

"Umm, okay." She murmured sleepily, and let Squall pull her from the tub where he gently dried her off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he scooped her up and carried her to their bed where he placed her under the comforter and sheets. Drying his own body he slid in beside her and drew her into his arms where he found that his beautiful Avalena had already fallen asleep. Curling around her body he joined her in slumber.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Early the next morning someone pounding on the door shattered the quietness of the house. The noise woke the three adults who were sleeping soundly.

"This had better be fucking important!" Seifer growled leaping nude from the bed, and pulling on the jeans he had worn the night before. Picking up Hyperion he headed for the front door. At the head of the staircase he saw that Squall had pulled on a black silk robe, Lionsbane clenched in his fist he stomped down the stairs.

Since this was Squall's house Seifer would let him have the pleasure of answering the door When Squall reached the front door his voice was low and dangerous, "Who the fuck is it?"

"Yo Squall, it's Zell, Quistis, and Selphie open the door." Zell's cheery voice responded.

"See poultry in his gene pool. Only somebody that's part chicken can be that god damned merry this fucking early in the morning." Seifer snarled.

The pounding started again, "Come on Squall I know you're up open the door man."

Squall yanked the door open and blasted Zell "Do you have any idea at all what time it is? It's 4:30 in the morning. If you woke my son up you'll be the one who's rocking him back to sleep."

"Hey don't get uppity with me. You're the one that told Laguna to tell us to get our butts back here. So it's your own damn fault." Zell retorted.

"Yes, but any person with half a brain would know that I meant at a more civilized hour. Fuck me! The fucking birds aren't even up yet. You may as well come in." He snarled.

Avalena had pulled on a robe and made her way to the head of the stairs, Hyne she was exhausted. "Honey who is it." Her sleepy voice called softly down to him.

"Sweetheart go back to bed it's just Zell and the girls." He replied his voice softening considerably.

Quistis was half-asleep on her feet, as was Selphie, "Squall we tried to get him to wait until later. But he said that Laguna said that it was imp…." Quistis let out a jaw-snapping yawn, "Excuse me, please. Anyway he said that it was imperative that we get here ASAP." She finished and started to sway on her feet.

"Seifer could you show the girls to one of the guest rooms please?" He turned and smiled at Seifer.

"Sure! Come on you two." He offered and yawned himself and led them to one of the other guestrooms. Muttering under his breath that chicken wuss was lucky that breathing came naturally. After he had shown Quistis and Selphie the room, he went back to his room, stripped his pants off and slid back into bed and immediately fell back to sleep.

"Zell go to the kitchen. I'll be back down in a few minutes after I get dressed." Squall didn't make it a request. "By the way where the hell is my father?"

"He said that he'd be out here this afternoon." Zell replied sheepishly, he realized that he had screwed up big time. He hadn't wanted to piss his Commander off by making him wait so when Laguna had tried to talk him into waiting until later but he had said no, that if Squall had said it was important then it was important. Now it was too late to take back his hasty decision.

"Whatever!" Squall growled, and headed back upstairs so he could get dressed, for the most part once he was up for the day he was up, the day before was the rare exception of falling back to sleep. Arriving at the bedroom he saw that Avalena had crawled back into bed but was still awake. He crossed over to her and gave her a quick kiss, "Go ahead and go back to sleep my love." He whispered softly to her.

"Are you sure?" She replied sleepily.

"Positive." He responded leaving her side he walked over to the closet and pulled out one of the faded pairs of jeans and a white tank top. Going to the dresser he pulled out a pair of the V-backs then preceded to the bathroom to get dressed, brush his hair and teeth.

After finishing his morning toilette he went downstairs and into the kitchen where he made a pot of coffee. Before Zell could speak he did so, "Zell you know your one of my best friends but sometimes I think that you have no common sense."

Zell had the good grace to blush "I'm sorry Squall. I know that I fucked up big time, but when Laguna said that it was important I figured that it wouldn't matter what time it was."

Squall really couldn't stay angry with him sometimes his lack of common sense could be annoying and the cheeriness could be down right frustrating. But he was a good man to have in a fight, he always had your back and you didn't have to worry that even if the odds were insurmountable he never turned tail and ran but would fight till his dying breath.

Zell looked up at Squall with a look of expectation "I really am sorry Squall."

"I know and it's no big deal." Squall smiled at him letting him know that he had been forgiven. "Before everyone else gets up we need to have a serious talk about you and Seifer. I know he's not one of your favorite people, but he is my best friend and he is my blood brother. I have already spoken to him about keeping the barbs at a minimum especially when Tris is around. I'm not telling you that you have to friends with him but please try to get along with him."

"I'll try Squall, but sometimes he makes me so fucking mad. He knows my buttons and he pushes them deliberately." Zell growled.

"If you know he's doing it to get a rise out of you don't let it happen you idiot. Seifer is just being Seifer." Squall explained, he didn't add that the reason that Seifer handled everything with sarcasm and a sneer was because he was afraid to let people get to close to him for fear of getting hurt. Where he had handled most everything with icy disdain Seifer had used the cutting edge of his tongue to decimate people.

Zell didn't reply he finally saw the painting that Avalena had been working on and crossed the room to get a better look at it. What he saw took his breath away, he always thought that Squall was one of the sexiest men he had ever seen, but this painting captured something that he had never seen before. It showed that a man could be sexy even in the innocence of holding his child while they both slept. "Wow! She is incredible Squall." He didn't add out loud that he felt that he could reach out and touch the painting and feel the silkiness of Squall's hair and the firmness of his muscles. "Is she selling this one? Because if she is I want to buy it." Zell's voice was filled with awe.

"No she's not selling that one." Squall replied a smile on his mouth, "Even if she were, I would be the one who was buying it."

"Oh! Well of course since it's of you and your son." Zell replied despondently. Then asked, "Do you think she'll do lithographs of it?"

"I don't know. That's something you would have to ask her." Squall answered. He had wanted to wait on broaching the subject about the tattoos but quickly made the decision that now was as good as time as any, "Zell I wanted to talk to you about the tattoo's." He put his hands up and let out an exasperated breath, "Why? That's all I want to know is why? What possessed you to do it?"

Zell shrugged his shoulders and offered as explanation, "We did it to honor you."

Damn it anyway, if they would have gotten drunk and did it he could have blasted them seven ways from Sunday. But to honor him, what could he say to that. The answer was nothing. There was absolutely nothing he could say.

They had finished the first pot of coffee and were working on the second when the rest of the occupants of the house finally woke up and joined them in the kitchen.

Squall leapt elegantly from the barstool he was sitting on and poured cups of coffee for Quistis, Selphie and Seifer finishing the pot off. He smiled fondly at Avalena and handed her the cup that he had been drinking from and started another pot brewing. When he had finished that he poured Tristen a glass of milk and gave his son good morning hugs and kisses.

"Good morning daddy." He said and returned his fathers affection. Carefully placing the glass of milk on the bar he proceeded around the room and gave everyone good morning greetings, ending with Selphie who knelt down and returned the hug that he gave her.

"Good morning Sir Tristen." She said cheerfully, like Zell she was a morning person, but she required a little thing called sleep, where he didn't seem to need it. Maybe that's why he could be such an airhead at times sleep depravation could do weird things to a person.

Tristen looked at her quizzically and asked the question that he wanted to that morning when that bad man had shown up. Lowering his head he chewed on his lower lip and asked haltingly, "Do you still hate me?"

The innocent question stunned the other occupants in the room, especially Selphie Tilmitt who promptly burst into tears. She was shocked to feel a set of tiny arms go around her, "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tristen soothed gently.

Selphie pulled back a little and smiled at him through her tears, "I don't hate you." Then lowered her head and asked in a small hurt voice, "Do you hate me? I'm sorry for what I said about you."

"No, I don't hate you. It's okay Selphie, I forgive you." He said smiling at her, and hugged her again. "You can sit by me and have breakfast." Then gave her a half smile and sideways glance that was reminiscent of his fathers, "Uncle Seifer's going to make pancakes again."

Seifer pretended indignation, "I am huh?"

"Yes you am." Tristen smiled that bright smile at him that would melt even the coldest cynic's heart.

"Well looks like I'm making pancakes." He replied with a laugh, and started to gather the ingredients that he would need.

While he was doing this Avalena excused herself and went back upstairs and retrieved the rest of the talisman. Taking them down to the kitchen she laid them out on the counter and told Quistis, Selphie and Zell to lightly run their hands over them, and the one that was meant to be theirs would call to them. Explaining that the remaining one would be infused with their love and friendship for each other, and that they weren't supposed to wear them until they went to face Cid. She finished by adding, "If you want to share what your vision is you may do so. But you don't have to unless you want to."

Quistis went first and ran the tips of her fingers over the stones, when he fingers passed over one that was the color of jasper she felt a strong tug of power from it. Picking it up and grasping it in her hand she saw herself in a position of authority. She also saw herself with several blonde haired turquoise-eyed children, and the man who was her husband was Holy Hyne, her husband was Seifer Almasy.

Quistis glanced across the room to where Seifer was standing mixing pancake batter, when he looked up and saw her watching him he smirked and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. She flamed bright red and lowered her eyes unable to meet his.

Selphie went next her fingers had barely touched the light green talisman when she too felt the stirrings of power, in her vision she saw herself with four children and her husband was, no it couldn't be. She loved Irvine but the man she saw in her vision was the man that she had secretly been in love with since she was 17, the man who had haunted her dreams. It was Laguna Loire he was her husband and the father of yet to born children. How could she tell Squall? No Avalena had said they didn't have to share unless they choose to so she wouldn't.

Zell went last and traced his fingers over the remaining stones he felt strong ebbs coming off the bright yellow one. And when he clasped it in his hand he saw himself surrounded by a brood of tow headed blue-eyed children all with the signature tuft of hair. There was a woman who had the same colored hair as the children and she was heavy with child. Zell knew that this woman would be his wife whomever she was. They were standing in front off a barn that said Chyna and Zell's Chocobo Ranch. He made the quick decision not to share his vision. Seifer would never let him live it down, especially the part about the chocobo ranch. He tucked the talisman securely in his pocket.

"What the hell?" Zell said the shock apparent in his voice. Maybe there was something to all that sleep depravation crap that Selphie was always going on about. Now he was hallucinating he would swear to Hyne that he had just seen a chocobo run by. No wait there was another one. He stood and walked over to the patio door opened it in time to hear.

"Damn it Gertrude and Bernie. When I get my hands on you I'm going to see how fricasseed chocobo is going to taste." The lilting voice of the woman drifted up through the open patio door.

Zell stepped out and saw a tall limber woman running down the stretch of beach after two manic chocobo's. Zell decided to offer his assistance, and jumping over the railing went tearing down the beach after them.

He managed to leap on the back of one of them and brought the crazy thing to a halt, just as the mysterious woman had finally caught the other one. Keeping a firm hold on its neck feathers so it wouldn't escape again Zell dismounted the chocobo.

"Thank you so much for your help." The woman offered with a smile, "Gertrude is brooding and Bernie just won't leave her alone. This is the last straw if it happens again I'm going to sell him to Colonel Cluck Clucks." She finished breathlessly.

"Not a problem, Miss…" Zell waited expectantly for her to fill in the blank and when she did his heart hit his feet and climbed slowly back up to his chest.

"Trenton. Chyna Trenton." She replied in the same breathy voice as before. "And you are?"

"Zell Dincht." He replied and when he finally looked up into her eyes he saw that she was the woman from his vision. The talisman surged in his pocket. She was blonde and blue eyed and had a smattering of freckles across her face and down her exposed arms, and when she smiled she had a charming overbite.

"Thank you once again Zell Dincht. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your assistance?" She smiled down at him. "Hyne, he's gorgeous." Chyna thought to herself, "I don't even know him but I'm already half in love with him."

"Breakfast." Zell answered, "Would you like to have breakfast with me…I mean us, I'm staying at Avalena's."

Her heart sank, of course someone as handsome as he was would already have a girlfriend, "I'm afraid I'll have to pass, your girlfriend probably wouldn't like another woman sitting at her table." She replied sadly, then taking the harnesses that were hanging around her neck put them on the chocobo's.

"I don't have a girlfriend. What made you think I had a girlfriend?" Zell asked the confusion came out in his voice.

"Isn't Avalena your girlfriend?"

"No, she's just a friend who's crazy in love with one of my best friends who's just as in love with her." He replied.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" She chewed her lower lip worriedly.

"They won't mind." He answered and taking the harnesses from her led her back in the direction of Avalena's house.

When they arrived he tied the errant birds to the railing and cupping his hands he formed a step for her to use. Chyna smiled at his thoughtfulness he was such a gentleman. Granted he was five inches shorter then her 5'10" frame but it didn't matter, when she had looked into those robin egg blue eyes, she had seen the man of her dreams.

When she was firmly settled he vaulted the railing and taking her gently by the elbow led her inside. He quickly made the introductions to the people in the room and smiled shyly at Avalena and Squall, the question apparent in his eyes.

Since Squall was already over by the coffeepot he offered, "Miss Trenton, which do you prefer, coffee, milk, or juice? If you would like a cup of tea it won't take anytime at all for me to heat water for it."

"Coffee's fine, black and strong. And please Mr. Leonhart call me Chyna."

"Very well Chyna, but only if you call me Squall." He replied and handed her the cup of coffee and taking the pot quickly made rounds around the room and refilled everyone's cup, finishing the pot once again. Before he went back to join Avalena he started a fresh pot.

"So Chyna, what do you do?" Avalena asked her.

"I raise chocobo's." she replied with a smile.

Seifer started to comment on the fact but saw Squall shake his head in a vehement no. So he bit back the reply filing it away for future use, when there wasn't a stranger in the house or Tris wasn't present.

"Uh... Squall could I talk to you for a minute out on the deck please?" Zell asked.

"Sure." He replied and went outside to join Zell. "What's on your mind Zell?"

Zell reached in his pocket and pulled out the talisman, "I saw her Squall. I saw her when I held this in my hand. Then when I saw her again it surged with power. What does it mean?"

Squall smiled at his friend, "It means that you have found your future."

"Wh…Wh…what?" He stuttered.

"It means that you have found your future." Squall repeated.

"But how. How did it know?" Zell asked a confused look on his face.

"It just knew Zell." Squall drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Mine showed Avalena and I many years from now sitting on this deck and watching the sunrise together. We fell asleep in each other's arms and when we awoke the sun was setting. The sun setting signified that our time on Gaia was at an end." He smiled and continued, "And we walked hand in hand into Paradise together."

"So she really is my future? Squall when I looked in her eyes I saw the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I don't even know her. But I love her. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Is this how you feel about Avalena? That she is your reason for being? That you always felt like part of you was missing until you had met her?" Zell asked passionately.

"Yes Zell, that's how I feel about Avalena." He paused and continued, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

Zell grinned and answered, "I do now. If you had asked me this yesterday I would have said no. But now I do."

While that conversation was taking place out on the deck, Chyna Trenton was sitting at the bar enjoying the fresh hot coffee and the most wonderful pancakes she had ever eaten. "These are really good Mr. Almasy, could I get your recipe for them. Pancakes are my downfall." She asked with a grin that was almost identical to Zell's.

"Sure, just drop the Mr. Almasy and call me Seifer." He replied. He was perplexed, talking with Chyna Trenton had shown him several things, love was not only blind, but also deaf and mute as well. This woman was cute enough with her fluffy platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes, but she wasn't his type, which was a good thing. It was obvious that she was gaga over Zell. Since every time his name was mentioned, she'd blush and giggle just a little. Hyne that would grow annoying damn quick not that he minded when a woman giggled, because it could actually be really charming in the right situation.

Between bites of pancakes she bombarded them with questions about chicken wuss. Oops, he supposed that he really should stop referring to Dincht as that. He knew Zell wasn't a chicken. He just loved tormenting the shit out of the smaller man. Yeah he knew it was the schoolyard bully mentality but if Zell didn't get so huffy about it then it wouldn't be any fun. He loved watching Zell clench his fist and grind his teeth in frustration. When he turned bright red in his anger he looked more like a blonde crustacean then a chocobo. He also enjoyed the fact that no matter how hard he tried Zell could never come up with a snappy comeback. Where Squall was definitely a worthy adversary, being able to give as well as he got. He freely admitted that he had taken it to far the night before last and almost lost his best friend. But Squall had changed in the past several days. He was like the Squall of old, full of mischief and love. Love for his family and friends.

"What was that?" He asked Chyna, he was so busy in his musings that he hadn't heard the question she asked him.

"I asked if you and Zell were friends while you were at Balamb Garden?" She asked again. Her whole face had lit up at just the mention of Zell's name and she giggled again.

Son of a bitch, why did she have to ask him that? He had never considered Zell a friend, and didn't honestly know if he ever would. He couldn't answer her honestly but he also couldn't lie to her, knowing that Quistis would call him on the carpet for it. Shit! He didn't have to answer because a voice from the doorway did.

"Chyna, Seifer and I weren't friends at Garden we were both young and too full of our own self-importance to be bothered with it." Zell replied.

"Oh, I see." Chyna said, "How about now? Are you friends now?"

Zell let out a long breath, "That's hard to say. We both said and did something's in the past that we have yet to talk out."

Seifer was perplexed, was that an actual intelligent conversation coming out of Zell's mouth, he didn't realize that Zell had it in him. He decided to be the bigger man, no pun intended, and try to get along with Dincht for all their sakes especially this woman who was so gaga over him. He had basically promised Squall that he would keep the comments to a minimum, and he would.

"What sort of things?" She questioned.

Before either man could respond Squall stepped in and defused what could have turned into a volatile situation, "Miss Trenton, those things happened in the past. And it's best for everyone's feelings that they are left there. Seifer used to tease a lot of people myself included, but like Zell said we were all younger then and much too full of ourselves. Now that we are older we really should let the childish things from our past remain there."

It wasn't an order but a request. And those that had been and still were from Garden knew the difference. Had it been an order Squall's whole demeanor would have changed. He did grouse sometimes about being Commander of Balamb Garden, but he really was in his element.

Chyna wasn't sure if he was ordering her to drop the subject or not. She could tell that he was used to giving orders and his orders were followed without question. When she looked at Avalena she saw that she was relaxed, and instantly knew that it hadn't been an order. Perhaps when she knew everyone better she could ask what happened in the past.

Glancing down at her watch she realized that it was past 9:00 and she still had a ton of chores to do. "Avalena, Squall thank you for your hospitality but I need to get going. I have oodles of chores that need to get done, and the chocobo's won't feed themselves." She pushed away from the bar and headed out to the deck to collect her runaways and be on her way home.

"Chyna." Avalena's voice stopped her at the doorway.

Avalena crossed the room and handed her one of her engraved cards, "Don't be a stranger." She offered with a smile.

Chyna reached out her hand and took the card then noticed the painting that was still on its easel. "Holy Hyne, your Adem aren't you?" Not waiting for an answer she crossed the room and looked at the painting. She blushed at where her thoughts went. She hadn't realized how incredibly sexy Squall Leonhart was. But looking at this painting of him asleep with his son asleep on his chest, she realized that a man would never look sexier then that. She blushed even redder when she thought about how sexy Zell would look with their child curled up asleep on his chest. "Get a hold of yourself missy. You don't even know him and you're already thinking about having children with him." She ordered herself.

Avalena smiled at her "Yes I'm Adem. But how did you know since I haven't signed that one yet?" Avalena had already planned on having her signature be blended in with the intricate carving on the bed frame, hidden in the lion's mane.

"Because I love your work. And I recognized the style. I know that there are other artists out there that have tried to copy your particular method but have failed miserably. Your work is so full of…" She paused trying to find the right words, "Heart and life. I feel like I could reach out and actually touch them and feel the texture of their skin or the silkiness of their hair." She turned away from the painting and continued, "Could I come by and see it when it's done. I mean if that's alright?"

"Certainly, just call first." Avalena replied walking over to Zell she whispered to him, "Why don't you help Chyna home with her chocobo's. Just be back here before 1:00. Squall is calling Laguna and having him stop and pick up Fujin, Raijin and Rinoa. We really need to plan out what we're going to do about Cid." She finished with a smile. She had seen Zell's reaction to Chyna Trenton and had seen hers to him and she knew that Zell Dincht had found the woman of his dreams.

Zell smiled at her and crossed over to the patio door where Chyna was, "Chyna, can I help you get your chocobo's home?" He asked her.

"That would be really nice Zell." She giggled and together they walked out the door gathered Gertrude and Bernie and headed off in the direction of Balamb.

After they had departed Selphie put to voice the question that had been plaguing her since Chyna Trenton had walked through the door with Zell. "What in Hynes name just happened?"

It was Seifer who answered much to everyone's surprise "I think chick…Zell just found his soul mate."

"Soul…soul…soul mate?" Quistis sputtered, spewing out the swallow of coffee she had just taken. "No…no…no! Oh Holy Hyne No. Anyone but him." She slammed the cup down and went running out to the deck and screamed a long frustrated wail. Yes she found Seifer Almasy drop dead gorgeous, but he also annoyed the hell out of her. He could never be serious for more then five minutes at a time and he was an insufferable braggart. How was it possible that he was her soul mate? Besides he was still in love with Rinoa. She needed to talk to someone, anyone but Seifer. Squall, she'd talk to Squall, he could tell her what to do. Going over to the door she asked Squall if she could speak with him in private for a few minutes.

Squall shook is head in bemusement. He refilled his coffee cup and stepped out on the deck firmly closing the door behind him.

"Why him Squall? Why him of all people? He drives me crazy granted he's too good looking for his own good, and he knows it. The egotistical bastard, I have nothing in common with him. And he already has someone that he's in love with. How can I be his soul mate, if he belongs to someone else?" Quistis groaned out her frustration.

"Who Quis?" Squall asked her, he had put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Seifer Almasy! I saw myself Squall, I saw myself in an authoritative position and I was married and I had babies, and my husband was that strutting peacock. I like him well enough but I don't love him. I don't think I ever could. Besides he wants to make things work with Rinoa. What am I going to do?"

"Quistie, I don't want it to sound like I'm belittling your feelings because I'm not. But the heart knows what the heart wants. It's as simple as that." Squall offered he smiled down at her and hugged her. "You never know Quis, love could mellow him."

"But what about Rinoa?" She asked him.

"That I don't know. I do know that a part of him still loves her and that a part of her still loves him. But are they destined to be together? I wish I knew, so I could answer your questions for you Quis." Squall replied, he didn't add what he else he was feeling that he seriously doubted that even if Seifer and Rinoa got together that it would last. Seifer was like Avalena both were creatures of fire and had wild untamed spirits. He honestly didn't think that Rinoa would be able to hold Seifer's interest long enough to make it work. He knew that Seifer would screw around on her and he more likely then not would be drug into the middle of it when she found out. He loved Rinoa as a friend. But with Seifer it was more then that, he loved him as a friend and as his brother. So he didn't know what he would do if that situation ever presented itself.

"Should I tell him?" Quistis asked him looking for solace in his warm blue eyes.

"If it were me, I would wait to see what happens, let the future take its course, Quis." Squall replied.

He drew in a deep breath he wasn't sure how he should broach the subject of her unrequited feelings for him. Yes he knew that even though she had denied it that a part of her was still in love with him. He had been just as embarrassed, as she was when Kinneas had gone off on his tangent. He hadn't realized that her infatuation had gone that far.

"Quis, we really need to talk about what happened in the kitchen the other day." He stated.

Quistis turned beet red, she knew what he was referring to, and she brought her hands up and hid her face behind them. "Squall, I…I never meant for you to find out. I couldn't help how I felt about you. How I still feel about you. Do you know how many times I secretly rejoiced when you and Rinoa would argue? How I hoped that maybe it would be the last one? That maybe, just maybe you would break up with her and perhaps I would have a chance with you after all. I know that I said that my feelings for you were what an instructor felt for their student. But I lied Squall. I lied to you and to myself. I had loved you for so long. I still love you." Tears started to fill Quistis's sky blue eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"I'm just so confused Squall. Do I love you as a friend, or something more? I just don't know!" Her voice cracked from her emotions and she fell to her knees and started rocking back and forth still crying uncontrollably.

Squall knelt down beside her, he had known for years how she felt about him. He loved her. She was one of his best friends. They had been through so much together, the orphanage, even though he hadn't liked her and her bossy ways then. All the crap that happened with Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia, she had been there for all of that. The times that he had been so angry about Rinoa's irritating prattling about some inane subject or another. She was there for him giving him an ear to vent his anger on.

Squall knew how she felt about him and even though he didn't return her feelings, he felt that now he actually owed her a debt of gratitude. It had been her that had talked him into waiting on marrying Rinoa. Telling him that they should wait until they were a little older and Rinoa had matured more. He had agreed and had postponed proposing to Rinoa. There were times when she could be extremely immature, and he hated when she would cry. He always felt like an asshole when she did, even though he suspected she did it deliberately to get her own way.

Squall drew Quistis into his arms and held her while she cried, "Quis." He started, but she continued crying, "Quistis look at me." He gently ordered, when she complied she found that he was smiling at her, "Quis, I always knew how you felt about me. And I'll tell you the same thing I told Zell, you were my friend and you still are. I also wanted to tell you thank you."

"For what?" Quistis replied her voice cracking a little.

"For making me wait on asking Rinoa to marry me. If I would have married her I wouldn't be with my Avalena now." He explained.

Quistis looked at him studiously, Laguna had told Zell, Selphie and her about what had happened at Jinx's that night. "Actually Squall, I think you would be."

"What makes you say that Quis? I take fidelity very seriously." He responded stiffly.

"I know that Squall, but from what Laguna told us when she approached your table, nothing else mattered to you. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that if Rinoa had been by your side you would have reacted any differently? I know you Squall. You would have done the exact same thing that you did." Quistis finished a little smugly. She was feeling a lot better now, especially since Squall had told her that even though he knew how she felt about him, he had still been her friend, and that he still was. That had worried her she had thought that she might end up loosing his friendship especially after Irvine Kinneas had opened his big mouth.

Squall shook his head in bewilderment, she was right and he knew it. He knew that it wouldn't have mattered if he and Rinoa had been engaged or married for that matter. He would have still kissed Avalena. That would have definitely been a disaster in the making. He was just glad that the fates hadn't dealt that particular card into their hands.

"Squall?"

"What Quis?"

"Can I ask you a favor? You can say no, but maybe it will actually help me come to grips with how I feel about you. I want you to kiss me. Not just one of those light chaste kisses, I want to feel your mouth move against mine Squall. I want to feel your tongue glide against mine."

That didn't come as a surprise to him, but he looked at Quistis Trepe like he did Ellone, like she was his sister. "Quistis, I can't. You're like a sister to me and I can't kiss you like that. I'm sorry."

Quistis lowered her head and worried her lower lip with her teeth. He had rejected her, then it came to her what he had said, 'you're like a sister to me.' She snapped her head up and gazed into his beautiful eyes.

She had been attracted to him because he was one of the best looking men she had ever seen. But as she gazed into those pale sapphire eyes she had her answer, he was like a brother to her. Granted an incredibly hot looking brother, but still a brother. He had never played with her emotions had always been straightforward in how he felt. She started to laugh, "Thanks Squall I needed that. I just realized that you're like a brother." Then added mischievously, "A really sexy brother. But still a brother." Quistis was relieved that she and Squall had talked, she felt amazing. About her glimpse into the future and her being with Seifer she agreed with Squall that she wouldn't say anything yet. She would wait and see what would happen.

Squall stood and held out his hand to her to help her to her feet, "Feel better?"

"Yes I do. Thank you Squall."

"Whatever." Which caused both of them to break out into peals of laughter. He got his under control first, and said, "I need to call my dad and have him pick up Rinoa, Raijin, and Fujin. Then I need to call Rinoa and have Seifer call Raijin and Fujin to let them know." Since their talk was finished they reentered the house so Squall could make his phone calls.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

When Squall and Quistis returned to the house they found that Selphie and Avalena were absent from the kitchen.

"Where are Avalena and Selphie?" Squall asked Seifer who with Tristen's help was unloading the dishwasher so they could get the dishes from breakfast loaded in it.

"Selphie seemed a little bugged out, and ask Avalena if she could talk to her." Seifer replied. He had a question that he wanted to ask Squall but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. It wasn't about his vision, but an entirely different matter. He liked living in Balamb and even though they drove him bat shit mad he did enjoy living with Raijin and Fujin. But he loved it out here at Squall and Avalena's. It was so quiet and he actually felt at peace. He wanted to see if perhaps he could come out and stay with them for a while. He had really enjoyed training with someone again and he had liked the meditation, and he wanted Squall to teach him more. He was reluctant to ask because part of him was afraid that they would say no. What the hell, that was the worse that he could say.

"Come off it Almasy you're not afraid of anything." He scolded himself. He turned to Squall and asked, "I was wondering if after we get all that shi…crap taken care of with Cid if I could stay here for awhile?"

"Seifer you can stay as long as you like." Squall replied with a smile. He picked up his cell and called Laguna to see if he could stop and pick up Rinoa, Raijin, and Fujin on his way out. Getting an affirmative answer he called Rinoa to let her know that Laguna would be picking her up in front of Jinx's at 1:00. "Seif could you call Raijin and Fujin them know that my dad will be picking them up and to be in front of Jinx's at 1:00?"

Seifer dried his hands and clicked open his own cell and placed the call to his roommates. After he had he finished up the last of breakfast dishes and turned to Squall and asked, "Do you want to work out again today?"

"Yes I do." He answered just as Avalena and a very relieved Selphie came back into the room.

While Squall had been speaking to Quistis out on the deck, Selphie asked Avalena if she could speak to her in private.

Avalena led Selphie to the den she was still cautious around Selphie. Not really considering her a friend but neither did she dislike her "You wanted to ask me something Selphie?"

"It's about this." Selphie replied and pulled the talisman out of her pocket. "Oh Avalena I'm so confused. I saw myself married with four children." She wailed.

"You don't want to be married?" Avalena asked her a little bewildered.

"No it's not that. It was who I was married to." Selphie cried out.

"I take it that it wasn't Irvine?" Avalena replied.

"No it wasn't Irvine 'I'm Hyne's gift to women' Kinneas. I do love him Avalena. But I've never been in love him. I know he's not faithful to me. Whenever he sees a pretty girl his fly pops open and his brain falls out." That comment caused Avalena to chuckle.

Selphie smiled and laughed a little herself. "I know that I took his side at first and now you probably think that I'm a fickle bitch. But I finally took a clear look at him. I know that in the past two years he has really changed. Avalena I'm so confused, I'm afraid that I'm going to loose one of my best friends when he finds out." Selphie started to cry again.

"Who was it Selphie?" Avalena asked her.

"I can't tell you. If I tell you you'll tell Squall." She wailed.

"Selphie, whatever you tell me will remain between us, unless it's detrimental to someone's well being." Avalena was confused she knew that Selphie hadn't seen Squall in her vision. So why should it matter if he knew unless it was "Holy Hyne! It was Laguna wasn't it?" She exclaimed.

"Yes! It was Laguna. And if Squall finds out he's gonna hate me."

"Selphie, Squall's not going to hate you." Avalena tried to reassure her.

"Yes he is, Laguna is his daddy. Hyne in paradise he's old enough to be my daddy." Selphie replied.

Avalena smiled at her "Selphie in matters of the heart, age shouldn't matter. Do you love him? Do you love him enough to stand against all adversity to be with him?"

"Yes, but…" Selphie started.

"No! In love there are no buts. Selphie if he was the man in your vision then it is meant to be."  
Avalena admonished her. "He is your soul mate."

"What about Squall?" Selphie sniffed out.

"Selphie, it won't bother him. Especially if you tell him that you are in love with Laguna."

"What if Laguna doesn't love me in return?" Selphie asked her, her emerald eyes till awash with tears.

Avalena had no idea how to answer that particular question. She really didn't know Laguna Loire that well, so she wasn't really sure how he would react to Selphie being in love with him, or the fact that they were destined to be together. Damn it! What could she say? She drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Selphie, if it were me, I'd take it really slow and I wouldn't tell him about your vision. At least not at first, that might scare him." Avalena gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to know what he said to me in Dollet?" Selphie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"He said he didn't know what I saw in a schmuck like Irvine. And that I could do better then him."

"Laguna's right Selphie, from what I know about Laguna he's a good man. Granted he's a little scatter brained at times, but that's part of his charm. I know I didn't met Irvine under the best of circumstances, but Selphie he doesn't respect you, he showed that by the way he treated and talked to you. I don't know how he was before, would you mind telling me?" Avalena asked her.

"No Avalena, I don't mind telling you. Before and for a while after all the shit happened with Ultimecia he was different then he is now. Oh he could be an asshole but he was also really sweet and he actually cared about people. He used to get so mad when Squall would say that he was only okay looking. He was such an optimist and looked for the good in everything. The last two years have been really bad he's treated me like shit. I always prided myself on being a strong woman, but I proved I wasn't. I let him walk all over me. He must think I'm really stupid, I knew that he was using drugs. Hell everybody knew he was using drugs. It was after he started using that he became like he is now. Even before that he never really treated me right. I already told you that he wasn't faithful to me and I don't know why I stayed with him." Selphie said sadly.

"Maybe for the same reason that Squall stayed with Rinoa." Avalena offered as an explanation. "The six of you had gone through so much together. Perhaps you felt it was what everyone expected of you."

"Squall stayed with Rinoa out of some misguided sense of duty?" Selphie was shocked by the revelation and it came through in her voice.

"Yes. If he hadn't regained his memory of me, he would have done what was expected of him. He would have eventually married her and had a family, even though he didn't love her like that and he felt like a part of him was missing."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Can I tell you something else?" At Avalena's affirmative nod she continued, "I've dreamt about Laguna every night since I met him." She paused a look of confusion crossed her face, "Maybe I should hold it again, maybe I was just daydreaming." She started to pull the talisman from her pocket.

Avalena stopped her, "Selphie, it wasn't a daydream and you know it. Laguna Loire is your soul mate."

"What am I going to tell Squall?" Selphie asked her, there was fear and confusion in her pretty emerald eyes.

"Selphie you've seen how Squall is in the past few days. It's like I told you before it's not going to bother him. His friends and his father's happiness are very important to him. And if your happiness is going to be with Laguna, then that's all that matters." Avalena reassured her once again and smiled at her.

Selphie looked into Avalena's warm golden amber eyes and saw that she was right "You're right Avalena. Thank you for listening." She lowered her head and started to cry again. "Oh Avalena, I wish I could take back all the mean hateful things that I said about you and your son. I was so wrong about you. You are one of the kindest people that I have ever met. Once again I'm sorry."

Avalena looked at the younger woman and saw the sincerity in her green eyes, and she heard her son saying that he forgave her. If her son could forgive Selphie completely then she could do no less. "I do forgive you Selphie I don't know if we can ever be really close friends, but I would like for us to try and be friends."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Are you ready to join the others now?" Avalena asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready, and thank you Avalena. Thank you for everything." Selphie replied. She understood why Avalena had said what she had about them not being able to be close friends and that was all right with her having Avalena as a friend was enough. She and Avalena rose to their feet and proceeded back to the kitchen.

Squall walked over to her was soon as she came through the door and drew her into his arms and hugged her close and brushed her lips with his and kissed over to her ear where he whispered, "Is everything alright my sweetheart?"

She returned his hug and replied, "Everything is fine my love."

"Good! Seifer and I are going to practice some more today while we wait for Laguna. Do you want to watch again?" He asked reluctant to let her go.

"Yes, I'd like that." She replied and looked across the room to where Seifer was leaning casually against the island bar. He quirked an amused eyebrow at her so she leered at him and continued saucily "Only if Seifer goes without a shirt again. I love ogling that hard hot golden body of his. Yummy! What a man!" Then licked her upper lip and lowered her eyelids she did a slow perusal up his body when she reached his face she gave him a lusty wink followed by pursing her lips and blowing him a kiss across the room.

Seifer waggled his eyebrows at her reached up and caught the kiss and fisting it to his heart he let out a groan of pleasure. He was tempted to put his hand to his crouch and adjust himself just to see what her reaction would be, he stayed that wicked thought for about five seconds and went ahead and did it anyway.

Avalena didn't even flinch. Instead she seductively strolled across the room, rolling her hips with each step to where Seifer was standing. Putting her arms around his waist she cupped his ass and brought him closer to her, "So tell me Seif, is that a Gunblade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She purred.

Squall let out a bark of laughter and smirked at Seifer, "See what you've done you reprehensible reprobate? Now she's flirting with you. You're a bad influence Almasy." He laughed even harder at the look of mock chagrin on Seifer's face. As before he was amused that if it had been anyone else he would have ripped them apart, but with Seifer he knew that it was harmless flirtation on both their parts.

Seifer untangled himself from her embrace and took two steps backwards his look changed "I don't think anyone could be a bad influence on her." He said in a deep throaty growl, as he looked Avalena up and down stopping back at her face he licked his lips in appreciation and raised a golden eyebrow at her and dropped one of his eyelids into a lascivious wink.

The look on his face changed to one of lustful mischief. Sauntering across the room he quickly encircled Squall in his arms and pulled him close. Fisting his hand in Squall's hair so the smaller man couldn't squirm away, he gave him an open-mouthed kiss. "Sorry kitten but I'm already taken, I prefer a lion in my bed." Seifer said lecherously. Then licked along his lips he murmured against Squalls mouth, "I know I said I didn't swing that way but for you Nicky. Baby I'd start talking with a fucking lisp and batting for the other team."

Squall growled low and deep in his throat. He was in an extremely festive mood considering he was running on very little sleep. Reaching around Seifer he cupped his ass and squeezed. Raising an eyebrow smirked at him, "Thanks but no thanks Seif, you're much too hard for me. I prefer…" breaking the embrace he stepped back and slowly raked his eyes over Seifer's body in contemplation, "…soft." The last word came out in a breathy moan. He strutted across the room to where Avalena was standing grasping around the waist pulled her close to him and kissed her long and deep. "Besides, she taste better." Then rubbed his chin along her cheek.

Griever roared his appreciation over that gesture it was as significant if Squall would have just pissed on her leg to mark her as his.

When Seifer had grabbed Squall and kissed him Selphie and Quistis were shocked at his display. Tristen thought they were just acting silly again. Where Avalena just rolled her eyes, she had known Seifer less time then any of them and she understood him better then any of them did, with the exception of Squall. She knew that underneath that crusty exterior that Seifer Almasy showed the world was someone who was determined to keep people at arms length through his cutting wit and abrasive nature so they wouldn't find out how sensitive he really was.

Seifer quirked a golden eyebrow at Squall and followed over to where he was now standing with his arm around Avalena, "Cristos Nicky why don't you just piss on her leg."

That comment really caused Griever to start bellowing with laughter, "Just shut up!" Squall silently growled at the Guardian.

"So kitten since Nicky doesn't want to play house, why don't you come to my room and I can show you my etchings!" He smirked at her.

"Seifer why do you keep calling Squall Nicky?" Quistis asked him. She wasn't sure how she felt about the by-play that was going on between he and Avalena. Should she be jealous or not? It certainly didn't seem to bother Squall or Avalena and it did seem harmless enough.

"That's just my pet name for him. Isn't that right you big ol' Tom Cat?" He replied nonchalantly and scratched behind Squall's ear playfully. Then hooded his eyes in silent contemplation at Avalena, he whispered low and husky, "Kitten what were you planning on doing for dinner tonight? Because baby you and I could dine at the Y!"

Squall grinned at Seifer "You sire are a cad and a knave. And you have insulted My Lady for the last time. I challenge you for her honor. Grab your blade and prepare to defend yourself you villainous scoundrel." Then unable to help it he broke out into rich peals of laughter that was soon joined by Seifer and Avalena's.

"Those are strong word a for such a 'little' man." Seifer sneered playfully.

"That's rich for someone who just had their tongue down my throat." Squall said factiously. Then continued with seriousness, "I was wondering if you would you like to stretch a little first? After yesterday I'm a little stiff it's been a long time since I had done that with anyone. And doing it by myself just isn't the same."

Seifer heard the double indenture in what Squall had said and couldn't let it pass. He responded sardonically, "Gee Nicky I never knew you were the type to play with yourself. And that stiffness I thought that Avalena had taken care of that. But if you really need help with it why don't you drop trou, bend over and let me do the driving." Then started laughing again.

Selphie and Quistis's mouths dropped open with astonishment. While Squall and Avalena where finding it hard to breathe they were laughing so hard.

Squall released Avalena, pivoted and went outside to the deck leaping gracefully over the railing he sauntered down to the beach laughing the entire time.

Seifer went to his room and retrieved Hyperion and went and joined Squall on the beach. Today they had shed the tank tops that they were wearing, did some mild stretches and started dueling again. Avalena, Quistis, Selphie and Tristen went out to the deck to watch them.

Quistis looked down at the two men on the beach it had been a long time since she had seen them duel. She had always enjoyed watching them, they were poetry in motion and time had not changed it. If anything it had made them better, before they had both been in their late teens and yes it had been fantastic to see them. But they were both more mature now and they had muscles that they hadn't four and half years ago. They had always been two of the best-looking men she had ever seen and time hadn't changed that. They were direct opposites, Seifer Almasy was golden and handsome he was the epitome of an angel. Where Squall Leonhart was dark and beautiful and he too looked like an angel albeit a fallen one, but still an angel.

She contemplated silently, "Would having Seifer as a husband be that bad?" She flushed with her thoughts about how much it had turned her on when Seifer had said how big he was. She also knew why he had been laughing about the popcorn comment. Seifer Almasy was a bad boy, and bad boys needed to be spanked every now and then, she just hoped that he liked to return the favor. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad, perhaps they could make it work.

Selphie had never seen them practice she had only seen them fight each other and that had been spectacular even though they were trying to kill each other. But now watching them duel when there was nothing at stake just two knights practicing was awe-inspiring. She gazed down at the beach and smiled, they were magnificent. They were opposites in looks but they were also so much alike. She glanced over at Avalena who was also watching the two men down on the beach making quick drawings in her sketchbook.

Selphie was glad that they could be friends now. She had such a positive influence on not only Squall but Seifer Almasy as well. Who would have ever thought that Squall would actually laugh and smile as much as he had been doing? He had gone from being cold to being hot-blooded. And Seifer, he had always seemed so stuck up and unapproachable, he had his select group of friends and if you weren't part of that sect then the best you could have ever hoped for from him was a sneer and a scathing comment. But now he was also warm and inviting granted he could be just as factious as before but she realized it was part of his charm. It was just to bad that Avalena would never be able to be a good influence on Irvine. She knew that he wasn't her future but the hopeless romantic in her wanted him to be happy as well.

Zell was jogging back up the beach to Avalena's when he saw the two combatants, he had helped Chyna get her two chocobo's home and had decided to stay and help her with her morning chores, promising to come back and visit her again. He was feeling really good, she had kissed him goodbye, and it wasn't one of those innocent little kisses either. She had leaned down and pressed her lips against his and used her tongue to tease his mouth open. He had felt like he got hit with a lightning bolt and it had taken all his self-control not to tumble her backward into a hay pile and make love to her.

He was shocked when he saw Squall and Seifer fighting. They were going at each other like their lives depended on it. What the hell had happened in the short time that he had been gone to turn them into enemies again? He heard the clang of metal hitting metal and saw sparks fly as the Gunblades connected again and again. He wanted to help Squall so he ran up and placed a well aimed kick in the back of Seifer's knee bringing the bigger man to the ground, he followed it by punching Seifer in the side of the head. He jumped back and waited for Squall to finish it.

"What the fuck?" Squall shouted and twisted his upper body away from Seifer's so he wouldn't slash across his face with Lionsbane but did so anyway putting a long gash down Seifer's cheek.

"Finish him Squall." Zell roared.

"They only thing I'm going to finish is the chance for you to be able to reproduce you feather brained idiot." Squall snapped and sheathing Lionsbane went over and helped Seifer to his feet. He put his hand against the injured cheek and healed him leaving nothing behind only traces of blood.

"What the flying fuck is your damage Dincht?" Seifer snarled shaking his head to help stop the ringing he was hearing and feeling in his ears.

Zell realized that once again he had seriously screwed the pooch. "I thought you two were really fighting and I wanted to help you Squall." He offered lamely.

"God damn it! Zell if we would really have been fighting you would have known the difference." Squall growled letting out a frustrated puff of air. "Or at least you should have, Hyne you've seen us really fight before."

Zell had the good grace to flush with embarrassment, "Sorry. But like I said I thought you two were trying to kill each other."

Seifer was pissed all he wanted to do was lay into the smaller man with his fists and the sharp edge of his tongue. He was tempted to slam him with the same comment that he had made to Squall about 'working without tools', but he remembered that he had promised Squall that he would try to get along with chicken wuss. Fuck! He supposed he should stop referring to him as that in his mind as well. "I'm going to say this once Dincht, if Squall and I had been trying to kill each other one of us would be dead right now." He snarled his hand was gripped so tightly around Hyperion's handle that his knuckles showed through the leather of his gloves.

"How was I to know that?" Zell snapped. "Since you two have tried to kill each other in the past." And pointed between his eyes to indicate the scars that the two men shared.

"Squall and I never really tried to kill each other dumb-ass. We both had several opportunities. I could have finished him on that fucking training field. I could have killed him when you were all prisoners. He has had opportunities to kill me as well. The second fight with Edea and that fight with Adel, but he never did it and neither did I. Killing him would have been like killing part of myself. He and I are the same Zell! Yes we are polar opposites but we are the same." Seifer growled his voice had gone deep and dark and his breathing was labored due to his raging emotions.

"Seifer is right Zell." I'm not asking you to be friends but I think it's time that you put childish differences aside and start behaving like grown ups." Squall said in frustration. He turned and started to walk off in the direction of the house.

He was brought up short when Zell said to his retreating back, "Yeah that's easy for you to say he never called you the names he did me. Its humiliating Squall."

"And I suppose me rubbing chocobo shit in his face wasn't humiliating?" Seifer snarled.

Once again Zell flushed bright red with his embarrassment, "I had forgotten about that. Alright Almasy I suppose we should try to get along."

Squall whirled back around and stomped back over to where they were standing. To give Seifer credit he really was trying, he hadn't called Zell chicken wuss once and Squall knew he had held a lot of scathing comments in check. He also knew it was difficult for Seifer and he was starting to feel guilty, he was trying to make Seifer into something that he wasn't. "Zell I want you to go back to the house. I need to talk to Seifer alone."

He waited until Zell had walked away out of direct earshot before he continued. "Seifer I feel I need to apologize to you again. I'm trying to make you behave in a way that's not you. If you feel the need to cut him open with that razor sharp tongue of yours then do it. Just please try to keep it a minimum around Tristen and it probably wouldn't hurt to do the same when Miss Trenton is around as well."

Seifer dropped down to the sand and waited for Squall to join him, "Thanks for that Squall. He just makes it so fucking easy at times. I really will try to watch what I say around Tris and Miss Trenton, but other then that I really can't promise anything. If he wouldn't take things so god damned personally then it wouldn't be any fun to torment him."

Seifer threw back his head and started laughing and continued to laugh until tears were streaming down his finely chiseled cheekbones. "His soul mate is a girl who raises chocobo's. Do you think feather pillows would be inappropriate as a wedding gift? And did you see her? Holy Hyne she looks as much like a chocobo as he does. The children Holy Hyne think of the children. Shall we suggest the names of Clucky, Plucky and Ducky? If he has a brood of girls we really can call them chicks. Do you think we should tell him that he wouldn't be the one that fertilizes the eggs when the female chocobo's are brooding? Then of course we have to make sure to let him know that kinky is a feather and perverted is the whole damn chocobo."

Squall couldn't help it he started laughing as well, "That's just wrong Seif. Funny but wrong in so many ways."

Seifer got over his laughing fit and glanced sideways over at Squall who had also recovered from his "Why doesn't it bother you when I joke around like that? Well except for that comment on us being friends."

"First things first Seif, I forgave you for that so it drop it okay. And the reason it doesn't bother me is I know it's all part of your charm, it makes you who you are. That's why I wanted to apologize to you for trying to make you change. Hyne, Seifer if you didn't handle most things with sarcasm and a sneer people would wonder if there was something seriously wrong with you."

"Thanks for that Squall. I really will try to keep the comments to a minimum and I will try to get along with him, but I don't guarantee anything. I still feel like I owe him one for lambasting me in the head. Thanks for healing this for me. Will it scar?" He asked and ran his fingers down his cheek.

"No. You're ugly enough without another scar on your face." Squall laughed. "Although another one could add to your mystery. Are you ready to go again?"

Seifer's response was leaping to his feet and reaching down pulled Squall to his. "You realize if I win I'm going to kiss Avalena like she's never been kissed before?" He grinned foolishly at Squall.

"Oh and how's that?" Squall asked an inquisitive eyebrow shot high up on his forehead, right before he brought Lionsbane slashing down.

The move was quickly countered when Seifer brought Hyperion up, "Like she's you Nicky." He replied smugly.

Zell's actions had been seen from the deck and the occupants there were all stunned by his behavior. Quistis grabbing Tristen around the waist was the only thing that had stopped the little boy from sliding under the railing and running down to the beach to where his father and Seifer were.

"Let me go!" He yelled, "Uncle Seifer's hurt." He struggled against the tight hold that Quistis had on him. "Mama make her let me go. That big chicken hurt my Uncle Seifer."

Avalena stepped over to where Quistis was still holding a struggling Tristen, reaching out she pulled her child into her arms, "Shh now Tris." She soothed him and pointed down to the beach "See your Uncle Seifer is fine."

Zell had reached the deck by that time and he was blasted by Quistis, "What the hell did you think you were doing Zell?"

"I thought they were fighting for real, I just wanted to help Squall." He offered up to the god of Quistis's anger.

"By blindsiding him?" Quistis yelled. "If they would have really been fighting do you honestly think that any of us would have been standing idly by? You could have broken his neck with your foolishness."

"Since when did you become Seifer's champion Quis?" Zell asked flabbergasted.

"Since none of your god damned business chicken wuss." She slammed him with the derogatory name that Seifer had been calling him for years.

"Fine next time I won't get involved." Zell shouted back at her, "I was just trying to help my friend and this is the thanks I get."

"Stop it! Both of you stop it this instant." Avalena pleaded, "Zell I know you were trying to help and I'm sure that once Squall and Seifer cool down they will realize that." She didn't know what to say to Quistis Trepe, from what she had observed, she liked Seifer well enough but to jump to his defense as quickly as she did that was really odd.

Quistis suddenly realized what she had said and is really embarrassed about her reaction. All she wanted to do was run away and hide. She hadn't wanted anyone else to know yet that she and Seifer were destined to be together. Spinning around quickly to hide her flaming cheeks she ran into the house. When she reached the front door she was stopped when Avalena called out to her.

"Quistis, please stop."

Quistis Trepe spun to face Avalena "I have to go. I just made a complete fool out of myself." She stuttered, face turning an even brighter red then before.

"Quistis, it's hard not to like Seifer. I've known him less time then any of you and I love that scoundrel." Avalena offered helpfully.

"I like him too Avalena. It's just I can't really see myself married to him after all he and Rinoa are back together." Quistis explained.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Avalena replied. Then it hit her, "You saw him didn't you? You saw Seif when you held your talisman?"

"Yes I saw him. I saw that arrogant smirking son of a bitch. And instead of keeping my big know it all mouth closed I just had to jump to his defense. I can't tell him. Avalena please don't tell him." Quistis pleaded. "Promise me that you won't."

"Quis, it's not my place to tell him. How long have you known Seif? Years and years right? You see how's he's been the past couple of days. Yes he's still too arrogant for his own good, but he's also changed. Quistis he's not afraid to love now. He's has finally forgiven himself for what happened in the past. And he's ready to live and to love again." Avalena smiled at her.

"But what about Rinoa?" Quistis questioned her. "He said that Rinoa was his girl now. How can he be my future when he's so obviously in love with her?"

"Hell and I don't know Quis. But I do know one thing the magic that Ambyr used to help make the talismans is very powerful and it wouldn't show something that wasn't true." Avalena answered her with a reassuring smile.

Avalena's thoughts were in turmoil. Hyne help her. There was Rinoa and her feelings for Seifer. And of course there was Seifer. She wished she knew what his vision had been and if it involved Rinoa. Damn it! Why couldn't it be easy?

If Rinoa also saw Seifer when she held her talisman it could very well turn disastrous. She was sure that Quistis wouldn't mind sharing. And Seifer it would just feed his already over inflated ego to have two lovely women in his life. The little that she knew about Rinoa was that the pretty little brunette didn't like to share.

"What should I do Avalena?" Quistis's question snapped her out of her musing.

"Quis right now I think that the best thing to do is wait. Wait until after we finish at Garden and then we can deal figure out what to do." Avalena offered helpfully, looping her arm around Quistis's waist she led her back to the kitchen and out on the deck.

When his mother and Quistis had gone into the house, Tristen had blasted Zell seven ways from Sunday. But due to Selphie's influence and her having Zell say why he did it had quickly quelled his temper. Zell had been trying to protect his daddy and that was all that mattered. Tristen liked the silly blonde man and though he still thought he looked like a chocobo.

Zell was entertaining Tristen with stories about Squall and Seifer and all the trouble they had caused at the orphanage. He smiled sadly when he remembered the abuse that Squall had gone through. He often wondered what happened to that witch who had hurt Squall. He would have been shocked if he knew that his thoughts echoed Seifer's. He hoped that there was a special place in hell for people like her that tortured children.

He quickly shook away the depressing thoughts and grinned at Tristen. "Would you like me teach you how to fight?" He asked him, pleased that the little boy had forgiven him for hitting Seifer.

"No thank you. My daddy is already doing it and he said that I was only supposed to use it to protect myself or mama." Tristen replied to him with a dazzling smile.

"I see." Zell said and grinned and started laughing when he remembered how this little boy had so zealously protected his mother that fateful night at Jinx's.

"What's so funny?" Tristen asked him.

"Oh I was just remembering how you protected your mama before. Did you know that you did a really good job of it?"

Tristen's eyes widened momentarily and were tinged with fear at the mention of that night, but it quickly dispersed when Zell had told him that he had done a good job protecting his mama. He gave Zell a questioning look, "Do you really fall asleep while you meditate?"

"Yep I sure do." Zell replied his cheeks turning a light pink in his embarrassment.

Tristen choose not to repeat what Uncle Seifer had said about him falling asleep. Mostly because he really didn't want to hurt Zell's feelings and because if his mama found out she would be mad at him

Zell continued telling Tristen different stories about some of the things that he had done at Balamb Garden, "Did your daddy tell you that I was hotdog eating champion?" Tristen shook his head no and Zell continued, "One time I ate 23 hotdogs in one sitting."

A grimace crossed Tristen's face and he offered an explanation "Uncle Seifer say's that hotdogs are made of snouts, assholes and innards. And if they're made of chicken they use the beaks and feet."

"Nut-uh!" Zell argued with a smile.

"Nuh-huh." Tristen argued back with a grin of his own.

Zell then went on to tell Tris about some of his wilder less known exploits at Balamb and soon had the little boy laughing uncontrollably.

Arriving back on the deck Avalena smiled when she saw her little boy and Zell talking amicably the incident that had happened earlier on the beach forgotten by her son.

Gazing down at the beach she saw that Squall and Seifer were still dueling a look of love and devotion crossed her face, Hyne how she loved those two men.

"They are both so beautiful." Quistis said softly from beside her. "I had forgotten what a pleasure it is just watching them."

"Yes it is." Avalena replied just as softly feasting on the eye candy that was displayed so temptingly before her.

"You love them both don't you?" Quistis questioned her.

"Yes I love them both very much." Avalena answered truthfully.

"Oh."

"I'm totally in love with Squall. He's my heart and soul and my best friend. Seifer is like another brother to me. He's also one of my best friends. Did you know that we share the same birthday?"

"I didn't know that." Quistis smiled at her and looking back down at the beach, "He is easy to love isn't he?"

Avalena gave her a quizzical look, "Which one?" She asked mischievously.

Quistis laughed, "Both." Then continued, "Squall and I talked and I told him how I still felt about him or how I thought I still felt about him. I knew that he and Rinoa were having problems. I secretly hoped that he would break up with her and I could have him."

"If you don't mind my asking what was Squall's reaction?"

"He said that he had always known how I felt about him and that he appreciated that I was his friend and confidant with all the shit that he was going through with Rinoa. He also told me that he didn't look at me 'that' way, that he saw me as a sister. I admit that it bruised my ego. But when I looked at it logically I saw that he was right. He had never led me on. And I saw him like he was my brother." Quistis grinned slyly, "I really hot looking brother but still a brother."

Avalena laughed and looked down at the beach again where her two knights were still dueling and came to rest on Seifer, her Golden Knight, "Most definitely a hot looking brother."

"Can I ask you something else Avalena?"

"Sure."

"Does it bother you the way Seifer carries on with you? I mean the way he behaved in the kitchen, if you were a work environment that wouldn't even border on sexual harassment. But be smack dab in the middle of it." Quistis asked her.

"Not at-all. If for one minute I thought he was being serious I would have let him know and he would have stopped." Avalena replied.

"Why is it that I've known that scoundrel for years and I still don't understand him as well as you do and you've only known him a handful of days?" Quistis stated her voice a little perplexed.

"I don't honestly know. But when I first meet Seif, I felt like I'd known him since the dawn of time. It's like I told Moony he's my soul brother." Avalena offered as an explanation. She glanced down at her watch and realized that it was getting close to noon. "Would you like to help me make lunch?"

Once again Quistis turned pink, "I don't know how to cook." She muttered under her breath. She blushed even more when she remembered that she had been responsible for several fires and unidentifiable masses of 'food' in the required cooking classes at Garden. Until the instructor finally took pity on her and the rest of the class and said that if she could manage to brew a pot of coffee without causing a disaster that he would pass her. She had done it and only destroyed three coffee pots in the attempt.

"That's okay. Why don't you keep me company while I do it." Avalena replied. Turning to Tristen she said, "Tris why don't you run down and tell your daddy and Uncle Seifer that I'm making lunch."

"Okay mama." He grinned at her and slid under the railing to run and do her bidding.

Avalena hand Quistis had just walked through the door into the kitchen when the doorbell chimed. Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was only a little after noon and she was almost positive that it couldn't be Laguna he just seemed the type that was either really precise on time or constantly ran late.

So she was actually a little surprised when she opened the door and saw that indeed it was Laguna along with Fujin, Raijin, and Rinoa.

"Good afternoon my darling girl. I hope you don't mind but I stopped and picked them up early along with lunch. I hope fried chicken and potato salad are okay. It's one of my downfalls." He said with a winsome smile and hugged her tight.

"Good afternoon to you too Laguna. Rinoa, Fujin, Raj it's always a pleasure." She grinned up at him and returned his hug enthusiastically. Hyne she adored this big goofy man who was going to be her father-in-law.

Rinoa gave her a quick hug and a smile and returned her greeting. "Hi Avalena." And stepped away from her.

Fujin was reluctant to hug Avalena not sure how she would react to it but her doubts were quelled when Avalena reached out and hugged her. "Hello Avalena, thank you for including us." She said quietly.

Raijin wanted to hug her too but his arms were filled with the bags of take out that they had picked up from Colonel Cluck Clucks.

Avalena reached out and plucked one of the bags from him, and looping her arm around his waist led him into the kitchen where they deposited the bags on the counter.

As soon as the last bag was placed on the counter Raijin swooped Avalena up in a bear hug. "It's good to see you again, ya know. Where's Tristen ya know?"

"He's out on the deck with everyone else." Avalena answered when she was sit back on her feet.

"Raj could you tell them that lunch is here and see if they want to eat out on the deck or in here?"

_Thanks to DB2020 for permission to use the line "Talking with a fucking lisp."_


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

After they had eaten lunch and Squall had put Tristen down for his nap he went and retrieved the remaining talismans he rejoined everyone else out on the deck with great reverence he laid the talisman out on the table.

"Rinoa I need you Raj and Fujin to come and run your hand over these. The one that is meant for you will choose you. The one that is left is the one that we each need to hold and fill with the love, devotion, and friendship we have for each other." He explained.

Rinoa stepped forward and ran her hand over the stones. The one that was pale pink and bound with a coral cord caused her palm to tingle slightly. She picked up the stone and saw a brief glimpse of her future. She saw a man dressed in black leather standing in front of her an elegant Gunblade was clasped tightly in his hand. His other hand was reaching for her. She tried to see his face but it was lost in the mist of time.

She shook her head and cleared the vision. She would swear on her life that it was Squall who was standing before her and reaching out to her. But how could that be Squall was obvious in love with Avalena DeMarco, unless there was something unforeseen that happened to break them up.

Fujin went next her hand had barely skimmed over the lilac stone when she was hit with a powerful vision. She saw herself out wrangling a variety of different wild creatures into the training center. She also saw herself with a slew of children. Some were dark skinned and had her silver gilt hair. Where some of the others had her pale skin and the black hair of the man who was obviously their father, and their father was none other then the bane of her existence. The eternal thorn in her side and the pain in her ass, her husband was Raijin

She picked up the stone and held it tightly in her hand. How in the name of the seven hells could she ever be married to him of all people? She glanced over at him and for the first time saw him as the man he was instead of her stepbrother and one of her best friends. She finally saw it what she had missed in the past. Raijin was the man of her dreams. For all his quirky ways he was the one that she had dreamt about every since she was old enough to have dreams like that. She smiled shyly at him and wondered what his vision was going to be and if she were going to be in it. Hyne she hoped and prayed so. She would hate having an unrequited love.

Raijin stepped forward and ran his big calloused hand over the two remaining stones. His had hand passed over the light silver stone and called out to him. Grasping the small rock in his big hand he sees that he is on some peaceful lake fishing with his children and on the shore he sees his wife, Fujin.

The vision startled him so bad he almost dropped the stone. Fujin who would have ever thought that he would be married to her and have children with her. He had been in love with her for years and had never been able to tell her how he felt. But now it seemed like the fates wanted them to be together. He glanced across the deck to where she was standing, the sunlight playing off her trim figure and glistening in her silver hair and he knew in that instant that he would have her and he would make her happy. He smiled shyly at her and saw that she returned his smile just as shyly.

"Okay everyone now that we have our talisman you need to remember not to wear them until its time that we go and face Cid." Avalena explained. Reaching out she picked up the remaining talisman. It was an unusual stone that was a myriad of different colors. The cord that was binding it was the different colors of the twine that was bound around the others.

She held out her hand palm up with the stone resting on it. Squall approached her and put his warm hand over the top of hers. Seifer went next followed in order by Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Fujin and lastly Raijin. "Open you hearts and minds and let our feelings for each other fill the stone." Avalena instructed.

When the nine people had complied power and energy danced off of them in a dazzling display of multihued lights. It was slowly absorbed down through each person into the stone that lay on Avalena's palm. When they had drawn back their hands each person was left stunned by the pure and unadulterated power that they had helped to create.

Zell was the first to break the silence by joking, "Wow that was better then sex."

Seifer who had a scathing comment for everything that came out of Zell's mouth could only silently agree. He would never do it out loud. Hyne forbid that Dincht would think they had something in common.

Squall gathered Avalena tight against his chest. The pureness of the love that had engulfed them was almost overwhelming. He didn't have a vision this time and he was positive that neither did anyone else. But he knew they had all felt the power that had surged around them.

Laguna who wasn't involved also felt the power that had danced off of them. He noted silently that there were nine of them. In his travels and research for some of the writing he had done he had witnessed several interesting and mystical things. One of them was the power of certain numbers. The most powerful was the number three or any combination of that number. Yes this group of hero's and heroines were going to be a force to be reckoned with. He only wished that he could be there to witness it. But he knew that when Squall and his retinue went to Balamb Garden he would safely be in Esthar with his grandson.

Squall walked over to where Laguna was standing and said quietly, "Father we need to have a strategy meeting on how we are going to proceed. Would you please go and make sure that Tristen is okay and keep him occupied? I would prefer that my son not to be subjected to this."

"Of course son. But if you happen to need any help let me know." Laguna replied.

"I will. If he's awake perhaps you can help him pack for his trip." Squall offered.

Laguna nodded his head in ascent and walked into the house.

After Laguna had departed Squall turned towards the others, "Alright we need to come up with a plan of action. Any suggestions?"

He was meet by silence but it was broken when Rinoa offered, "Why don't you have Seifer pretend to betray us and take Avalena to Garden as a gift to Cid. And to gain Cid's favor and to prove his loyalty he can pretend to rape her in front of him. Then we can burst in and save the day."

Stunned silence followed Rinoa's idea. No one knew what to say. There really was nothing that they could say.

The silence was broken by the words, "You've lost your fucking mind haven't you? If you honestly think for one nanosecond that I would have Avalena degraded that way, then you've had to take total leave of your senses. The only reason that she is going at-all is because of Tristen's dream. Hyne above Rinoa I can't believe that you would even suggest such a thing." Squall barked angrily his eyes turned to hard chips of blue ice.

"I can't believe you said that Rinoa." Avalena said quietly, she had seen the look of pain that flashed across Seifer's face, "Especially after what he told us had been done to him, and after what Quis said had been done to her."

"Is that how you see me? Do you think that I would ever rape anyone or even pretend to, even for show." Seifer's turquoise eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "How could you even think that I would do something so vile and despicable after what happened to me. I love her you fucking bitch. Just like Squall is the brother that I wished I could have had Avalena is the sister I never did and I would never do anything to harm either one of them. Let me tell you something Rinoa out of the 100's of women that I've slept with I never had to resort to rape. Never!"

"It was just a suggestion." Rinoa offered lamely.

Seifer was hurt by Rinoa's words perhaps she wasn't the girl that he had thought she was. Did she actually believe that he had done something like that? He saw the looks of mortification on Squall and Avalena's faces and he knew that they mirrored his own. The hurt started to ebb away and was being replaced with anger as he thought about her words. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. His next words were sharp and cut to the bone, "How dare you! Why don't you," he pointed to Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and Zell and continued, "drag Avalena and Squall back bound and gagged and kiss Cid's ass and say that Squall is trying to lead a revolt against him."

Before anyone else could say anything Squall did, his voice filled with admiration, "That's absolutely brilliant Seif. Although I think it should be you does it."

Seifer smirks at him and indicates down his body, "All this and brains too." He turned serious once more, "You know something Nicky it just might work. Especially if Raijin and Fujin join in and help me, we'll take you back to Garden in chains and tell Cid that you were planning a mutiny against him. That I pretended to be your friend and gain your trust, that's how come I'm privy to your plans."

Seifer smiled evilly, "But I will want something for my show of loyalty. I will tell him that Raj, Fujin and I want to be SeeD that our field exam should be bringing traitors to dear old Balamb Garden."

Squall smiled back at him his smile was just as sinister, "Oh yes this will definitely work." He turned to Avalena and gave her a warm look the coldness had left his eyes. "Sweetheart I need you to go and make sure that Tristen is ready to leave. We'll do this tomorrow, I think we all could use a good nights sleep. I want it done and over with so we can get on with the rest of our lives."

Avalena ran her fingers lightly down his cheek and left to do his bidding. Arriving at her son's room she saw that yes he was awake and he and Laguna were in the process of packing a bag for him.

"Tristen, you're only going to be gone a couple of days. I don't think you need to take all that with you. Pick out four outfits and I'll pack your backpack for you." She smiled at him.

"Okay mama. Don't forget the chocolate." Tristen chirped happily at her.

"Do I ever?"

"Nope." He answered just as cheerfully.

"Laguna we're planning on leaving early tomorrow. We want Tristen and you safe in Esthar before we leave." Avalena had pulled Laguna aside and quietly told him.

"Don't worry my darling girl. I'll have him there before nightfall." Laguna reassured her.

A short time later Laguna and Tristen were in his rental car on their way to the train station to catch the connecting train to Esthar.

The mood in the house was quiet everyone lost in his or her own thoughts. Each was praying that nothing would go wrong.

The quietness was shattered when a weak knock sounded on the door.

Squall raised an eyebrow at Avalena who shrugged her shoulders in an "I don't know response."

He went and opened the door and his badly beaten father fell through the door into his startled arms.

"Kin…Kinneas out of treatment has Tristen. Way to Garden." Laguna panted out. His once handsome face was distorted and bruised. His left arm hung useless by his side and his right leg was badly twisted. He has several broken ribs that were pressing painfully into his lungs.

"Had SeeDs with him. Tried fighting them off. Injured some. Too many for an old man like me." Laguna was crying not only from the pain but also from letting his grandson fall into enemy hands. "My fault."

"No father. This is not your fault." Squall replied softly he had opened up that secret place inside of him and the darkness was starting to come out. "I swear to you dad. I swear that I will avenge you. I want you to sleep and when you wake up you will feel better. I promise you this."

Selphie ran over to where Squall was kneeling by the fallen body of his father and gathered Laguna's head in her arms and lap. Tears streaming down her pretty face, "Oh Laguna you have to get better please."

Laguna looked up into her emerald green eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in such a very long time. The last time he had seen such a look of love and devotion had been on Raine's face the night he asked her to marry him and then again the morning following their wedding.

"Go with you." Laguna said weakly.

"No father. You need to rest and heal." Squall leaned forward and gently brought his father up into his arms and started calling on the power of Griever and Shiva began the healing process that he had done for Travis. He could do no less for this man, his father. He threw his head back and let the healing white light flow out of him.

Laguna felt his bones start to heal and the internal injuries that he wasn't even aware he had started to mend as well. The arthritis that had started recently acting up also started to dissipate. He felt better then he had in years. He felt like he could take on an army and not feel any aches and pains from it. He was ready to go and help rescue his grandson.

Laguna didn't have a chance to voice his request because Squall whispered in his ear, "I know you feel better father, but you do need to rest."

Squall gently pushed him away into Selphie's waiting arms and smiled at him. Running the back of his hand down his father's cheek he smiled gently at him. He signaled for Raijin to pick Laguna up and carry him into the guestroom that he had slept in his first night there.

Squall knew his father wanted to come with them and right now he was feeling better. But like he had told him he needed his rest. He was frantic about his son. God damn it. That was something he didn't need right now one more person to worry about. To hell with the consequences, Kinneas had been warned about not harming Tristen. If he wasn't hiding behind Cid when they got there after the rest of this shit was over he was going to track him down and kill him. He would do it slow enjoying every scream that came out of Irvine's mouth.

The darkness that was in him opened up and started to override common sense. Oh yes it would be slow and painful. He would meticulously remove every single bone from Irvine's body and using light cures to heal the wounds so he wouldn't die from shock or pain during the process, and when he was nothing but skin he would use the hollowed shell for a fucking kite and his guts for the twine.

"No!" He ordered himself he had to get control before he did something really irrationally stupid. He started to draw the darkness back in embracing it but not letting it rule him. He would use it to his advantage like he had always done.

He stood and turned to Seifer. "I need you to hit me. Hit me hard enough to leave bruises and some mild abrasions but no broken bones. Don't worry I'm going to do the same to you. We have to make this believable."

After Squall and Seifer had finished beating the crap out of each other and everyone else had like injuries, Squall went upstairs and put on all his belts and leather bombers jacket. Opening Lionsbane's case he removed the Gunblade made sure it was loaded and took the honing stone and sharpened the already razor sharp edge.

Avalena walked in and he glanced up and saw that there was a small bruise on her cheekbone and a little blood at the corner of her mouth. He started to snarl his protest but stopped. He did say that had to make it believable.

Avalena was quiet as she walked over to the closet and pulled out the pair of leather pants that she had worn the night that they had been reunited and changed into them.

She didn't dare speak right now her emotions were in turmoil over the fate of her son. And she knew that if she talked she would snap and either turn into a hysterical blubbering mass of uselessness or become cold and vindictive. She put on a pair of flat-soled leather boots that hit her just below the knee and started shoving a variety of different knives around the cuffs of them.

He watched as she angrily wiped away her tears and placed the throwing dagger down the back of her pants. The shirt she was wearing hiding the hilt of it. He went back to sharpening the Gunblade but was still aware of her movements. He paused again and spoke to her, "Avalena."

Avalena held her hand up and shook her head no. Right now she needed the sanctuary of quiet and she knew that Squall would understand if she didn't say anything. She removed one of her rifles from the gun cupboard and loaded it then for added measure clipped an extra clip of bullets on the strap.

When Squall and Avalena got back downstairs they noticed that everyone else was ready to go. Each person had numerous scraps and abrasions. All in all it looked like the valiant SeeDs had put up one hell of a fight but were out maneuvered.

"Squall let me have the other talisman." Seifer said and held his gloved hand out for it. He knew that each of them had secreted their own talisman somewhere on their bodies.

Squall handed it to him and watched as Seifer shoved it into his pocket. Then holding out the hilt of Lionsbane handed his beloved Gunblade over to the other man. The other's followed suit handing their weapons over either to Seifer, Fujin, or Raijin. The only one who wasn't completely unarmed was Avalena. But Fujin had pointed out that no one would believe that someone like Avalena would be considered armed and dangerous.

Holding out hands in front of them they were quickly bound and being led out the door to Balamb Garden where their fate was waiting.

Irvine Kinneas drug the struggling child into Balamb Garden and took him down to the detention block and threw him in one of the cells and slammed the door shut and locked it. Now all he had to do was submit his report to the Headmaster.

Tristen was the lion's cub and like his father and his mother he was a fighter. He ran over to the door and pounded on it with his tiny fist. "You better let me out of here. My daddy's going to kick your ass."

A despondent voice from the corner said, "Save your breath kid, they're not going to let you out any time soon."

Tristen ignored the advice and continued his pounding on the door, "Did you hear me you big dumb jerk off. When my daddy gets here you are going to be sorry."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

There's amused laughter from the man, once along time ago he felt that way about his own father. His father who had taught him everything he knew about guns, women, and friendship. "Trust me on this kid they'll only come back when they're damned good and ready. What's your name?"

"Tristen Christopher DeMarco Leonhart." Tristen replied.

"Wow that's quite a mouthful. Leonhart huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Squall Leonhart would you?" The mystery man asked.

"Yep he's my daddy. And you trust me mister. My daddy will come and get me. You just wait and see." Tristen answered furiously. He was worried, he had seen what those men had done to his grandpa and he prayed to Hyne that he would be all right.

The man in the corner was perplexed. Hyne this kid sounded like he was a least four or five, had he been gone that long, "Hey kid do you know what year it is?"

Tristen was really confused now, how could this man not know the date. But he went ahead and told him.

"Two years, thank you sweet Hyne I've only been gone for two years." He was perplexed, how could Squall and Rinoa have a kid that was that old and where the hell had they come up with the name DeMarco? Unless Squall and Rinoa had adopted, yes that had to be it. Being an orphan himself Squall would want to give another child the chance that he never had. It surprised him that Rinoa had actually agreed. He had always thought that she was much too self-absorbed and selfish to not only have a child of her own, but to raise someone else's.

"So how do you know that your daddy will come and get you?" He asked the little boy.

"Cause he promised and made a blood oath, and my daddy above all things is…." Tristen started to explain.

"A man of honor!" The man answered.

"Wow mister how did you know that?" Tristen asked him, he was now very much intrigued.

"Because Squall Leonhart is one of my best friends."

"Who are you mister?"

"Irvine Kinneas."

Tristen was now on the defense and he was extremely leery. Then shook his head at his own silliness. How could Irvine Kinneas be in two places two once? He slowly made his way over to the corner and all it took was one look at this man and he realized that he was not the one who had hit him and said all those horrible things about him and his mama.

"Hyne mister what did they do to you?" Tristen asked horrified.

Irvine had been beaten several times as well as put through a variety of different tortures. He had tried to escape once but his legs were broken and twisted so when they healed they did crooked and if he ever got out of this man made hell he would walk with a permanent limp. He had refused to entertain Cid and his pet Jayson and he paid the price for that when they raped him anyway and as another humiliation they had castrated him.

That was the thing that almost drove him over the edge into insanity. He loved Selphie, but he was also a womanizer. He freely admitted it and Selphie knew it. Yes he loved her but he wasn't in love with her. He knew that he would never settle for one girl. He was a big 'ol honeybee flitting from one pretty flower to another. Now that was taken away from him. He would never know the feeling of having another woman under him hearing her scream out at the pleasure that she was receiving from him.

Tristen watched Irvine silently. He still had his backpack with him it was one of those things that his mama insisted that he always take with him on an extended outing. Because you never knew when an emergency would come up and you would need the few necessities that she always packed in it. There was always an elixir just in case, a couple of bottles of water and assorted snacks. If there ever was an emergency then this was it. He pulled out the potion and held up to Irvine's busted up mouth. "Here mister you drink this it will make you feel better."

Irvine felt the soothing elixir travel down his throat and start to heal some of his minor ailments. He knew there was some that would never be healed completely. But at least he knew that maybe now he would have a fighting chance. He would get to see his father and his friends again and that made him happy.

There were dark times in Irvine's past. His mother had gotten angry with his father, divorced him and gotten custody of Irvine. To deliberately hurt his father she had shoved their son in an orphanage. His father eventually found him and brought him home. He was around seven or eight at the time. His father was an old friend with Headmaster Martine from Galbadia Garden. When he was eleven he was sent there, after all it is some of the finest education that someone could receive. Much better then public schools and not as exclusive as some private ones.

"Are you hungry mister?"

"Starving." Irvine answered.

"Here." Tristen said and handed him a package of the nuts from the bag and the only piece of chocolate that his mama had packed.

"Thanks! You're a good kid Tristen." Irvine said a ghost of his old smile coming to play on his healed lips. He slowly ate the nuts schooling himself not to wolf them down. He had been given barely enough food to survive on and his stomach would rebel if he ate to fast. He tore open the chocolate bar and broke off a small piece, popping it in his mouth he let the intoxicating sweetness melt on his tongue.

"Thank you. My mama says the same thing." Tristen smiled shyly at him.

"Your mama sounds like a very wise woman." Irvine replied. Now he was really confused. The word wise just didn't comply with Rinoa. Oh she was smart enough when you found a subject that she understood. But wise? Maybe something had happened in the past two years that had changed her. He gazed intently at the little boy and once again the age factor came up he had to be four or five.

Irvine had to know. He just had to so he asked, "How old are you Tristen?"

"I'm going to five on my birthday." Tristen replied.

"How is that possible? You should only be two maybe three. Since your daddy and Rinoa weren't married two years ago." Irvine said the confusion even more apparent now.

"Rinoa's not my mama. Why would you think that Rinoa's my mama?" Tristen replied he was baffled himself. This man was acting really strange now. Maybe there was something wrong with his head that the elixir didn't fix. Oh how he wished that his daddy and mama would hurry up and get here. They would know what to do.

"Wait. If Rinoa's not your mama, then who is?"

"Avalena DeMarco."

Hyne his head was killing him, who in hell was Avalena DeMarco. Whoever she was he owed her. He really didn't like Rinoa. He thought that she was too cloying and not good enough for Squall. Yeah he spent time with her but only because she was Squall's girlfriend. During his two year absence Squall had obviously meet someone else, fallen in love and they had married. He thought that it was incredibly chivalrous of Squall to adopt her little boy and give him the Leonhart name.

But that couldn't be it. Tristen looked exactly like Squall. What the hell was going on? The little guy seemed to be really smart. Perhaps he could answer some of his questions. But how to go about asking him that was a dilemma. His pondering was cut short when Tristen whispered "I'm glad that you really didn't hit me or say bad things about my mama and me."

"What?" Irvine asked stunned.

"That man who looks like you, he hit me and called me a bastard. He also said that my mama was a …" Tristen stopped in his narration, he didn't want to get in trouble for saying 'that' word.

Irvine was appalled and angry, how could anyone want to hit this sweet little boy and call him a bastard. And what the hell had his double called Tristen's mother. "What did he say your mama was?"

"Do you promise not to tell my daddy that I said it?" Tristen asked.

Irvine would have promised his soul to the devil at that point just to shed some light on this dark situation. He nodded his head once.

"He said that my mama was a fucking whore." Tristen filled in the blank that he had left.

"I see." Irvine muttered darkly. He made a vow to himself that if he ever got out of there if Squall hadn't already killed the son of a bitch that he would track him down and do it himself.

"But my mama isn't a whore. She and my daddy love each other very much and they are going to get married and I get to give mama away and Uncle Seifer is going to be daddy's best man."

"Wait Seifer Almasy is going to be Squall's best man?"

"Yep he and my daddy are friends now and he's also my daddy's blood brother."

"Kid you have me really confused. Why don't you come over and sit down and tell me what the heck has been going on in the past two years."

"Okay, but it might take a while. If you'd like I can tell you how my mama and daddy got back together." Tristen said and sit down beside Irvine on the narrow cot.

"Why don't you start there? As for time. We have plenty of it, because we ain't going nowhere."

Tristen proceeded to tell Irvine about the events that had happened having to stop every now and then to answer the questions that were being asked of him.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

When Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin arrived at Garden with their hostages they stealthy made there way up to the Headmasters office and living quarters. Successfully avoiding anyone else. Of course it was 9:00 at night and all good little SeeDs were in their quarters like they were supposed to be.

Seifer drug a still struggling Squall and Avalena before Cid, he shoved Squall roughly to his knees and pushed Avalena down beside him. He forced Squall's head to the ground and snarled, "On your knees traitor." Cid rose from where he was sitting beside his wife Edea and her sister Renee Hillside. "What is this Mr. Almasy?" Cid asked the amusement apparent in his voice. He had listened to the report that his plant had given him.

Cid had used some of the dark evil magic that he had and created a doppelganger of Irvine Kinneas. The phony had been so convincing that he had infiltrated Squall Leonhart's merry little group for two years and they had been none the wiser. Reveling in that success, he was going to start making others, others that he could replace the originals with. He had planned on starting with Laguna Loire, president of Esthar. After him he was going to replace the rest of the leaders on Gaia who would be answerable to him and him alone.

He had plans for this backwater planet, he was going to turn it into a slave colony and after he was done he would move on to another one and continue what he had started on his home world more then a millennia ago.

With each new world that he took his power would only grow stronger. He had been likened to a god before. No god that he had heard of had the power that he did. On each new world that he conquered he would search and find a woman. Corrupt and impregnate her and when he departed he would leave behind a child that he had trained and shown the dark power to. His many children held these worlds for him ruling with an iron fist and harsh judgment.

When he arrived on Gaia 30 years ago he thought he had found her. She was beautiful and innocent he couldn't wait to corrupt her. At the time she hadn't been imbued with the power of a sorceress but he wanted her and what he wanted he got. He saw all the handsome young men that would come to call on her and she would dismiss them. Telling them that looks only went so far.

He altered his appearance to that of a bumbling idiot and it sickened him. How he hated this personification and couldn't wait to shed it. Like he had so many others before. He had introduced himself to her and found that her name was Edea and thus began his courtship of the beautiful naïve girl.

After three years of marriage he found that his wife could not give him a child and he was incensed. How could he leave a successor behind when he left if she couldn't give him a child?

He had gone down to the detention block and looked in at the child that his Irvine had brought him. He knew without a doubt that the little boy was Squall Leonhart's son. And what a child he was. He was beautiful like his father. That was one thing that disappointed him that he had never got to give Squall Leonhart one of his alternate punishments. But now he had the lion's son and the boy was young enough that he could twist and pervert him turning him into the most evil being that Gaia had ever seen. He had licked his lips in appreciation at the thought of having this child as his personal plaything for a while.

Seifer laid Lionsbane at Cid's feet along with the rest of the weapons that he, Raijin and Fujin had confiscated. He took a knee before the headmaster his head bowed in subservience so Cid couldn't see the hatred in his turquoise eyes. "They were planning a revolt against you Headmaster." Seifer explained.

"And how do you know this Mr. Almasy?" Cid asked him his voice was oily. He was looking intently at Avalena. He had thought he had seen the last of her five years ago, yet her she was again. He would have her. She would give him children, children that he would take with him when he departed. Yes he remembered her she was as beautiful now as she had been then. He felt a strange power ebbing off this woman and couldn't wait to taste it.

He no longer needed to go through with his plans on having Squall rape Rinoa until he got her with child. A child that he would steal away and tell its stupid mother that it had died. No this exquisite creature who was kneeling before him would do quite nicely. It didn't matter that he was married. Edea would just have to understand that a real man needed sons and when he explained that this woman would give 'them' the children they so desperately deserved she would comply.

There was the added treat that Squall was there too and at last he would finally have him. He smile was sickening, all he had to do was threaten his son and Squall would do whatever he wanted him to do to protect his son.

"Take them to the detention center and put them with that sniveling brat. I need to decide how I'm going to punish them." Cid ordered.

"Wait one moment Headmaster." Seifer said, "Let me kill him for you. Let me kill Squall Leonhart as a sign of my loyalty to you."

"What?"

"I said let me kill him for you."

"What did I tell you before Seifer? You are no where near his caliber."

"Oh that was before. That was before I became a Knight to your wife and also to Ultimecia." Seifer had seen how Cid had looked at Avalena and it sickened him. He was glad that he had Squall face down on the ground. He knew that if Squall had seen that look he would have torn Cid apart and to hell with the consequences.

"The only way he could defeat me was because he had his friends to help him. I can take him now. I know I can. I stole his power." Seifer smiled evilly drawing the last talisman from his pocket.

"What is that Seifer?"

"Oh just a little something I picked up. It's a binding stone. I covered it in our blood while he wasn't looking when I made blood oath to this fool. With it I can exploit his weakness."

"You fucking bastard Almasy." Squall hissed from his still kneeling position.

Avalena rose to her feet from where she had been flung beside Squall and beat her bound hands against Seifer's chest, "How could you? I let you into my home and I treated you with nothing but kindness, love, respect and acceptance. Know this Seifer if Squall doesn't kill you I will." Her voice cracked with emotion. It was the first time she had spoke since Laguna had come and told them what had happened.

Seifer grabbed her bound hands and pulled her close to his body and thundered, "Enough woman! After I kill Squall I'm going to enjoy taming you." And pushed her away from him.

Avalena stumbled slightly but kept her feet. She glared at Seifer defiantly, "You better kill me when you're done you treacherous son of a bitch, because I will find a way and I'll shove a knife between your ribs."

Seifer reached forward and grabbed her by her bound wrist and pulled her hard up against him. His was voice was dark and sinister, "Oh no baby. I'm going to kill you while I have you." He licked along his upper lip his eyes narrowed and he blew a hot breath against her face. "You will fight me won't you? I love it when women fight me. It makes the conquest all the sweeter."

Avalena started trembling, Goddess if she didn't know that this was all planned out she would have believed Seifer would enjoy torturing her to death. He was that convincing.

"Ah Seifer, you truly are amazing." Cid said gleefully. "About you beating him? Yes. I do believe you can. Edea told me about the power that she infused you with. And Hyne only knows the power that Ultimecia gave you. Very well Jayson my pet untie Mr. Leonhart and give him his Gunblade. As for that" he pointed at the talisman that Seifer was holding by the cord, "Give it to me and let me hold it for you. If by some chance he does start to win, I will give it back to you. I promise."

Jayson Mansini rose to his feet from where he had been kneeling by Cid he picked up the Gunblade and carried it over to where Squall had regained his feet. Before he untied the younger man he turned to Seifer and smiled "Why Seifer I'm surprised that you actually captured him. How did you manage it? I'm proud of you brother." He untied Squall but didn't hand him the Gunblade instead he gave it to Seifer.

"By vowing that I was his friend." Seifer replied his voice was icy. His stomach twisted with revulsion being so near this creature that had tortured and abused him in his youth. He fought the urge to ram Hyperion and Lionsbane into Jayson's chest. "Before I do this I want your word that you will make me Commander in his stead. And I want Raijin and Fujin to be made SeeD as well."

"Done. And Seifer just beat him into submission. After you do I'm going to introduce Squall to my alternate punishment. I'm just disappointed that you never choose it again. You were very special Seifer."

Seifer swallowed back the vomit that threatened to come spewing out of his mouth. He fought the shudders of revulsion that ran down his long hard body. He walked over and handed the talisman to Cid by the cord that was wrapped around it. Turning he went back to where Squall was and gave Lionsbane to him.

Squall smirked at him, playing along with the game that they had so carefully mastered. "Almasy, your cockiness was always your downfall and always will be." He took one step back and touched the blade to his forehead. Then brought it forward in front of him in a defensive position.

"Yeah and your trust in people is yours." Seifer sneered back at him bringing Hyperion slashing down in the attack.

The sound of metal striking metal pealed out in the silent room, sounding eerily like funeral bells. As the blades hissed down each other red and blue sparks flew around the dueling knights.

Their moves were as beautifully choreographed as a ballet. Each man twisting and turning clashing blades together, countering blow after blow that the other delivered.

On the next downward slash of Hyperion instead of moving back in the defensive, Squall stepped in ducked and hooked the tip of Lionsbane on the trigger guard of the Gunblade and disarmed Seifer. The Gunblade fell out of Seifer's hand and landed with a resounding clatter at his feet.

Squall took the initiative and pressed Lionsbane against Seifer's throat. His breathing heavy he snarled, "Pick it up! Do you think I am going to let you off that easily you deceitful prick? There are certain elements that you don't trifle with Almasy. One of them is a blood oath to each other. You broke that bound when you betrayed my family and me. Now pick up your god damned blade."

Seifer sneered, his words contemptuous, "I don't give a rats ass about you or your precious family Heartless." His movement was fluid as he quickly retrieved Hyperion. "It's always been about me. Just me! Hyne you're so stupid. Just because you're one of the good guys Squally boy doesn't mean everyone is. Just because you have honor and integrity you expect people to play by the rules. Huth! Please, you sicken me. There are no rules and if there are you break them. Anything to win Lion of Balamb." On the last word he leapt forward and slashed Hyperion down in an attempt to disarm the smaller man.

Squall was expecting that move and dropped down into the splits and brought the butt end of his own Gunblade into direct contact with the back of Seifer's knee. Causing the bigger man to fall to the ground. Squall pushed himself back up to his feet and once more pressed the tip of his Gunblade against Seifer's throat.

While this was happening Avalena, Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell quickly and easily slipped their hands from the ropes that were restraining them. They discreetly retrieved their weapons and made ready to fight if they were needed.

Cid was watching the two men duel with sadistic glee. When Seifer had been disarmed the first time he started pulling the stone up in his hand by the cord. Almasy had been a fool to entrust such a treasure to him. A binding stone with it he could exploit both his and Squall's weaknesses.

When Seifer fell to the ground the final time he cried out, "Headmaster the binding stone. Throw it to me."

"No!" Cid growled. He was fascinated with the pure energy that he felt ebbing from the stone. "It's mine!" And gathered the multicolored stone up in his hand and screamed as he felt the smooth rock start to burn into his flesh. He felt his power starting to fluctuate wildly he was losing control but how could that be? That when he realized that he had been duped. In all of his travels he had never seen or even heard of this kind of magic. The harder he shook his hand to try to rid it of the stone the more it burned and sank into his flesh. He slammed his other hand down on the com-panel causing the alarm to start ringing out through Balamb Garden.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Seifer picked up Hyperion and leapt gracefully to his feet turning towards the door at the ready for whatever came through it. He saw that Jayson had made his way over to Avalena and was reaching out for her. He was closer and could get there quicker then Squall could. He dashed over and grabbed his 'brother' by the shoulder and spun him around. A feral look in his turquoise eyes a snarl of hatred on his mouth.

"Seifer! Little brother what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jayson spat at him.

"Something I should have done along time ago you sick fuck." He snarled and rammed Hyperion into Jayson's stomach jerked the blade up quickly and efficiently gutting him. Pulling the blade out he wiped the blood off on the fallen mans shirt.

The room was rapidly filling with SeeDs each armed and ready for battle. Each of them was confused they didn't know what was happening. They didn't know who to attack or defend.

Squall Leonhart was their Commander. Did Seifer break in and do something to the Headmaster? Is that why he was screaming?

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Cid cried out. The pain that was consuming him was excruciating and burned his body with an unidentifiable power. He had started to morph into something that was never meant to be.

His eyes started changing first and became narrow slits like a snake. He screamed in agony as his jaw elongated and his incisors started growing cutting into the soft flesh of his bottom lip.

He reached up to grab his head to stop the pain that was searing through it and realized his mistake a moment to late when the stone touched his head and started to meld with that flesh as well.

He hit the ground shrieking out his agony as his body started to twist and bend on itself. His back bowed and the vertebra started popping out of his flesh.

His hair grew out into a wild matted mess and his fingers were quickly becoming claws. The flesh and muscle started to shrink on his legs causing bone to pop out of their shrinking encasement. Dark unidentifiable fluids paddled out around him as he lay on the floor writhing in agony.

That metamorphous stopped giving him a moment of peace, but it disappeared quickly when the next one hit.

His body went back to the one he had occupied for the past 30 years and he breathed a sigh of relief. The only thing that remained where the elongated teeth. He had to get control. Once he regained control he would chew his arm off and destroy them. Starting with that foul betrayer Seifer Almasy.

Squall and company fought valiantly, the wounds they delivered were not life threatening just enough to take their fellow SeeDs out of the mix. They didn't want to hurt them it wasn't their fault that they were following a sociopath. Besides they were friends with some of these people.

Squall fought his way over to where Avalena was she had quickly depleted her arsenal of knives and was now using her rifle to wound the SeeDs who they were fighting against.

Even though he knew the pain would be incredible Cid ripped his hand away from his face brining flesh with it and wailed out in agony. He brought the offending appendage up to his mouth and was getting ready to bite the damn thing off when his teeth fell out. The next mutation was beginning his skin fell of in a dusty heap at his feet leaving raw nerves and muscle exposed. Razor sharp spines started to grow out of his mutilated body. He damned the fact that he was immortal and screamed out to whatever god that would listen to grant him death. He also damned the fact that he wasn't impervious to pain.

"Edea help me!" He cried out as the spines turned inward and cut into his raw exposed nerves and muscles.

"Shut up you pathetic spineless fool!" Edea scoffed at him. She had been watching the battle play out before her and knew that they were losing. As she looked around the room she sees the object of her hate. She sees that Squall is deeply in love with that golden-eyed woman and to hurt and destroy him and put the odds back in her favor she starts calling upon her power.

Squall felt the icy chill and knew what was happening. He had felt that one time before. When Edea had formed that ice javelin and threw it into his chest. He turned and saw that she was getting ready to throw it again but this time at, "NO!" He shouted and pushed Avalena out of the way and once more felt the icy shard bury itself deep in his chest. He let out a single gasp of pain and fell to his knees.

Fuck! This wasn't like the last time when he knew he would heal from it. This was death magic. The javelin had been laced with a dark and forbidden magic that he had only faced one time before. He knew in that instant that Edea was no longer in control of her body that once again she was possessed by, "Ultimecia." The word came out in a whisper right before he fell over on his side.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The scream shattered through the room and drew a sudden halt to the fighting. "NO! NO! NO! No Squall, I will not lose you again. Not when I've just got you back." Avalena cried as she threw her rifle aside and knelt by him pulling his head into her lap.

"I'm so glad that I remembered you my Avalena" His breathing was short and he managed a weak smile for her, "Take…take good care of uh huh uh Tristen." He was having trouble staying focused, but managed to bring his hand up. "Take Griever…and give to Tris, when he…when he… is old enough. Love you." His pain and tear filled pale sapphire eyes started to flutter shut. He was dying and he knew it. He had tried curing himself but nothing had worked. Every time he healed one thing something worse would take its place.

"No! No! Goddamn you Squall Leonhart! You fight this! Do you hear me you son of a bitch? You fight this!" Avalena drew back her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Avalena, you have to let him go." Seifer whispered raggedly from behind her. When Squall had fallen he dashed over to where his best friend was lying. He tried drawing Avalena into his arms but she had fought against him. This was killing him, he had never wanted to see that look of total loss on a woman's face ever again and yet here it was on the same woman who had broke his heart with it the first time.

"Avalena. Kitten, if you persist in trying to hold him, you'll damn him to being a shade. Do you want that for him? Let him go." Seifer placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No! I will not let him go! He is not dying! He's too stubborn to die like this! It all has to do with being born on the cusp of Leo and Virgo." Her breathing was harsh, and she slapped him again this time harder and whispered, "You listen to me you arrogant ass, what did I swear to you?"

"Well, isn't this touching?" Everyone turned at the sound of a new female voice. Wondering what new knife was being driven in to twist around in their wounds. The woman stood 6' tall and was thin to the point of emaciation. Her hair was long and white her eyes were the color of dying embers and her skin was the pasty gray of old corpses.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment and it is finally here. At last I get to collect you Squall Leonhart. Oh what fun it's going to be weighing out your sins against your good deeds and deciding if you should be reincarnated, go to paradise or go to hell. Then again I could just keep you for myself…" Before she could continue she was interrupted.

"No! You're going to have to wait a hell of a lot longer for him. Because You Can't Have Him!"

She looked down her long narrow nose at the woman who was holding Squall's head in her lap. "Why ever not?"

"Because Squall Leonhart is mine." Avalena answered with resounding finality.

"Oh really! And that matters why?"

"Because I swore that I would fight you if I had to." Holds up hand and shows palm with healed slash on it, "I made blood oath that Squall was mine. Mine to love and mine to protect. So you can't have him."

Seifer had knelt down to where she was sitting with Squall's head still in her lap. She gently transferred his head to Seifer Almasy lap, and stood up.

Squall stirred slightly and drew in a deep ragged pain filled breath. The ice javelin that had been thrown had pierced his heart this time instead of just embedding itself in his chest. Hyne it hurt. He was slammed with the vision that he had when he held his talisman. He was not going to die like this. He wasn't finished living yet.

He had so much that he wanted to do. He wanted to have more time with Avalena and wanted to have more children with her. He wanted to take an extended leave of absence from his duties as a Commander and travel the globe with her and their son. He wanted to have more children with her. He wanted to make love with her under the stars again and again and again. He wanted to watch at least a million more sunrises with her. And after all was said and done to watch one sunset with her and drift off into a never waking sleep wrapped in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms as the sun kissed the water for them one final time.

Quistis had come over to where Seifer was gently cradling Squall in his arms, he signaled her down and transferred Squall's limp body to her arms.

Edea walks over to where the fallen body of Squall Leonhart was. Obviously he was more powerful then she had originally thought. She waved her hand and his Gunblade sailed from his limp grasp and landed securely in her hand. How ironic, killing him with his own weapon.

Quistis saw her approaching and lay Squalls head down on the floor. Standing she drew Save the Queen and made ready to battle. She was slammed with a powerful blow that knocked her across the room where her progress came to a sudden halt when she hit Rinoa.

Edea stood over Squall and smiled down at him, "You know who I am don't you?"

"Ultimecia! I thought I had killed you. You fucking bitch." Squall gasped out.

"It will take more then your feeble attempts to kill me." She panted out as she raised Lionsbane above her head getting ready to decapitate Squall Leonhart. Oh how she hated him. When she had complete control of her powers again she would capture that little Dream Chaser and send herself back in time and kill his mother before she could conceive him. Then all that unpleasantness would be just a shadow of a bad dream.

A look of surprised pain crossed her face and she looked down to see a blade protruding from her chest.

While she had been distracted Seifer drove Hyperion up through her back, which released Edea from Ultimecia's control once again. Seifer saw the misty form of that evil bitch pull itself from Edea bleeding chest. At one time he had thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world but now he saw her for the vile and ugly creature that she was. "Go to hell bitch!" Seifer sneered at the dissipating form and flipped her off.

He knelt beside the fallen body of Edea and whispered, "Are you free from her now."

"I do believe so. But my final order to you my Sorceress Knight is to finish it. Finish it now before she or another one of her ilk can use again. Seifer, you must help Squall and his Lady. You were always such a good little boy, even with all you arrogance. Tell Squall that I am sorry." Edea felt strangely light and free, she hadn't felt this way in along time and it felt so good.

Edea's voice was soft, "My final order to you my knight is to end it end it now and kill me. You know what to do Seifer."

"Forgive me." Seifer pleaded, tears in his turquoise eyes. Standing he raised Hyperion and beheaded her.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

"Oh for the love of my brother. Step aside infant." Livia hissed at Avalena

"No I will not. I already told you that you couldn't have him. So back off bitch!" Avalena snarled.

Death smiled showing pointy teeth, "Are you challenging me?"

"No, I'm not that stupid or that gullible. I'm telling it to you straight. If you try to take him I will kill you!" Avalena stated matter of factly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh please, you think that threatening to kill me will stop me?" Death sneered.

Avalena's eyes had gone flat gold, "That's not a threat. I will kill you."

"You believe that you can?"

"Oh yeah."

"How precious. Fine infant, I challenge you. If you win you can keep your 'love' but if I win I get you both."

"Avalena no." Squall gasped out from behind her. "You need to live for Tristen."

"Done." Avalena replied with a smirk. She knelt down and pressed her lips to his, "It's alright, love. Besides since she challenged me I get the choice of weapons."

"What?" This came from death.

"Rules of combat. You challenged me so therefore I get to choose the weapon. One more thing, since I am going to win you constipated corpse, you can not retaliate against my friends or family and I want long healthy life for all of us."

"There is no way this side of heaven and hell that I will grant you immortality."

"I already have it in my son and the other children that Squall and I will have together."

"Very well infant what is your weapon of choice?"

"You will except whatever I choose?" Avalena questioned.

"Of course."

Avalena glanced over at Seifer, "Pull it out Seifer. Get that piece of shit out of my Lionheart's body."

Seifer sheathed Hyperion and knelt down by Squall and grasped the ice javelin and yanked it from the fallen knights chest. There was a fresh flow of blood that followed its removal.

The sight of the blood caused Death to laugh, "Oh goody." She clapped her bony hands together. "How nice of you to help. You just sped along the process." She said jubilantly.

The room was filled with a deep booming laugh, and a figure dressed in black leather appeared in their midst.

"Now what?" Seifer and Squall muttered together.

The man was incredibly tall and had long flowing hair that blended from one color to another and his skin was almost opalescent. His eyes twirled color like an oil slick on water. "I heard challenge given and accepted and you my dear sister Livia are a fool. This woman truly believes that she can kill you, and you know what our laws state since you did help write them."

The tall leather clad figure walked over to where Squall was lying. "Your woman is fantastic."

"Thanks." Squall replied. He could heal now the death magic that had been in that fucking piece of ice was now melting on the floor. Shiva and Griever had been trying to heal him but to no avail. Every time something was cured something worse melted into his body to take its place. But now that it was gone he knew that he could heal himself.

"What do you mean I'm a fool? I get to harvest two new souls today, hers just for the pure de ol' fun of it, and his because he's an annoying pain in the ass and has escaped me far too many times. I thought I had him when his back was broken. But no that little wannabe sorceress just had to heal him. No brother of mine. I am not a fool. I will finally have Squall 'Lionheart' in my trophy room."

Avalena kissed Squall one more time stood and sauntered over to where death was waiting. "Well wasn't that sweet kissing him goodbye. Come on kitten choose your weapon. I'm proficient in all." Livia sneered.

"Nobody but Seifer Almasy calls me kitten you cantankerous cadaver, and you aren't him. My friends call me Avalena, but you're not one of those either. So you may call me Miss DeMarco. And another thing Squall is 'my' Lionheart not yours, so come up with your own nickname."

Avalena rolled her eyes upward and let out a long deep breath, and placed a manicured nail tip up to her mouth in mock ponder. "Hmmm what to choose for a weapon?" She tapped the finger against her lips.

"Now you're just stalling for time. Hurry up and choose." Livia yelled.

"Oh for the love of me." The Great Hyne turned to Avalena and brushed his warm hand down her cheek, "Tell her, tell her what your choice of weapon is Lady DeMarco." He brought his hand up to his mouth to try and cover the smile that had formed on his lips, he figured he knew and when she said it he was proven right.

"A kiss!" Avalena answered and smiled smugly.

"A kiss? Since when is a kiss a weapon? A kiss is not a weapon." Livia said and started to laugh.

"Yes it is you haven't you ever heard the expression not to use sex as a weapon?"

Livia snickered, "Oh now that's grasping, a kiss is not sex."

Squall pulled himself up to a sitting position and slowly got to his feet, Hyne he was proud of her, only Avalena could think of something so clever and devious, "Actually, a kiss can be considered sex. You have obviously never been kissed by my Avalena." He licked his lips slowly, one to taste the feel of her mouth on his again and two to moisten his dry lips. "Believe me, her kisses are like sex."

Livia turned a startled expression on her face, how in the name of all that was holy and unholy had he accomplished living through all the shit that Ultimecia had thrown at him? She knew for a fact that the ice javelin had been laced with enough poison to kill dragons as well as containing death spells and a variety of other forbidden magic, that would have, should have killed him instantly. Somehow he had managed to survive it. "No! Unfair, brother of mine, I had already issued challenge, you had no right to heal him." She pouted.

The great Hyne shook his head in the negative, "I didn't interfere my sister. I in no way healed Squall Leonhart. The weapon has been chosen."

That pissed her off even more then she already was, "Bullshit, nobody's kisses are like sex." She bellowed at him.

"Bullshit right back at you." Squall replied. Which brought Livia's attention back to him.

He would never under normal circumstances talk about his and Avalena's sex life. It was a very private thing that was between him and her. But hell nothing about this day had been normal so far. "She has made me come with her kisses, without sex involved intercourse or oral."

He didn't add that he had been around 16 at the time. And she had bet him that she could make him come with her kisses. He had readily agreed. He felt that he had ironclad control over his body and he would win the wager.

What he didn't realize was that she was going to give him a very erotic striptease, which was followed with a lap dance. She had been bumping and grinding her pelvis against his, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Her nipples where hard little nubs and caught against his own as she moved her body up and down his. Her nimble fingers stroking up and down his back or tangling in his hair while her body undulated against his. She had been kissing him the entire time. her tongue either playing along his lips or plundering his mouth. He was hard pressed not to carry her over to their bed and bury himself deep inside her.

He was actually starting to win against his raging lust but when she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and nibbled gently on it, he had exploded. The force of the orgasm had left him breathless.

He made sure that he never made a bet with her after that unless he was positive that he would win. Losing that had made him her 'beck and call boy' for the rest of the day, and of course having to shave his legs. All in all it really hadn't been that bad. He rose to his feet and did a mild stretch and walked over to where Avalena was putting his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Please, that's only one example, it's going to take more then that." Livia sneered. She wasn't only pissed at Squall Leonhart for somehow managing to survive, she was more pissed at herself, her brother was right she was a fool.

Avalena smiled up at Squall kissed him softly and whispered for him alone, "Trust me." She then turned to Livia, "You didn't let me finish, whichever one of us can kiss oh lets say three of the men in this room and have them survive the kiss is the winner."

"WHAT! That's not fair everybody knows that I kill with a kiss." Livia screamed.

"Oh that's to bad, I guess that means that you lose and it just proved that yes a kiss can be a weapon since you kill with it." Avalena said with a sarcastic smile.

Livia was flabbergasted, she had actually lost a challenge. Shit if word of this ever got back to the Underworld she would never live it, or would that be die down Mythos would give her a ration of shit that would be hip deep. Damn but Avalena DeMarco was good. Livia would give her that she had manipulated her into making that ridiculous challenge. She swore that she would never be that gullible again.

With a cloud of smoke and a pertinacious clap of thunder Hyne and Livia vanished.

Cid was by now just a writhing mass of on the floor. He could no longer scream his last transformation had ripped his throat out, which was actually a blessing for him since his body was being turned inside out over and over again.

Zell and Raijin had helped Quistis and Rinoa to their feet and they walked over to where the others were waiting for them to complete the circle that they had formed around Cid.

Holding up their talismans each of them softly say one word. "Love!"

Cid sees the power of true love. It had started when Squall had so selflessly shoved the woman aside and had taken the ice spear for himself. It had continued when she faced down the Goddess of Death to keep him. And now the finality was the binding that they had formed with the talismans they each held aloft.

The power surged in multicolored lights from their stones melding with the one that had burned so deeply into Cid's hand. The different stones shatter leaving a cloud in their wake. When the dust had settled around them, the weary combatants see that their former Headmaster had vanished the only thing remaining was the rainbow hued rock that had been on the talisman that had been given to him, that precious little stone that had bound him and his evil for all eternity.

Renée Hillside had silently observed the events unfold around her. When that woman had faced down death to save that bastard Squall Leonhart she sent Cid's creation to fetch the child. She watched with morbid fascination when they bound her stupid sister's husband into that stone. She wanted that rock. In her twisted mind she was positive that she would gain untold power if it were in her possession. She was hard pressed not to growl out her anger when she saw Squall bend down and pick it up by its gore soaked cord.

She had always hated her sister Edea. Always. She had been the one who had been born with the beauty and the brains in the family. It was unfair that the mewling idiot had somehow managed to inherit the power of a sorceress. And then there was her wanting to use all that power to help people? What a waste! But Adel and Ultimecia had sit her straight quickly enough using and manipulating her as easily as pulling the strings on a marionette.

Yes she would get that stone of power and make them pay. Make them all pay starting with the child of Raine Leonhart.

Before Squall or Avalena could ask about the whereabouts of their son he was drug in by Irvine Kinneas and thrust into Renée's arms.

"Mama! Daddy! Help!" Tristen cried out and started to struggle.

Squall started to leap forward and yank his son out of that evil bitches arms. But stopped in mid jump when she twisted his son's arm up painfully behind him causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hold Leonhart. Or I will rip this brat limb from limb." She turned to the doppelganger and snarled, "Kill them. Kill them all." She looked at Squall and laughed, "Give me that stone or your 'immortality' will end here and now."

A low feral growl started echoing in the room. It soon became louder and more ferocious. Renée glanced quickly around to see where that noise was coming from. In the next instant the child was torn from her arms and she was flat on her back with a snarling angry Avalena DeMarco sitting in the middle of her chest. A razor sharp knife pressed against her throat.

Even though Avalena's emotions had run high before, her son had never been in serious danger. It had started at home when Laguna had told them what had happened and now it was cumulating. The power that she had inherited from her great grandmother, which had lain dormant for so long, was now surging off of her in wave after wave.

She was now truly Squall's lioness. The lioness that had meet with his lion so many years before, the one that had been present the night they had created their son. And now she was the lioness protecting her cub.

Her honey rich brogue was gone and was replaced by a deep-throated growl, "I'm going to kill you bitch. I'm going to slice you open and when I'm finished, I'm going to bathe in your blood and use your guts for garters."

Squall had wanted to comfort his terrified son but when he heard what Avalena threatened, a sense of dread built in his chest. He knows his Avalena as well as she knows herself. And he knew that if she followed through will killing that bitch that she would be changed forever. That special place in her that made her who she was would die. The innocence that was her spirit would be gone forever. He gently removed Tristen from his arms and left his son knowing that Seifer would comfort him for the time being, he tread softly over to where the two women were.

"Avalena," he said softly.

Avalena turned at his voice and snarled at him her lips curled around her teeth and a savage look on her beautiful face. Then turns her attention back to Renée. She held the woman pinned to the floor with one hand and raised the knife up and was getting ready to slash into the helpless woman's throat. She was stopped when Squall puts his arms around her.

"Avalena, no." He whispered to her.

"Yes." She growled.

"No. I can't let you kill her. If I do something in you will die. I can't allow that."

"Our son, she threatened our son, my lion." Avalena husked out.

"I know my love, my lioness, my Avalena. Look at me!" His voice was soothing yet still commanding. She tilted her head back and looked up into his face. "I know you want her to be punished for what she has done, and she will be, but not by you my sweetheart. Do you remember what I told Geoffrey?" He ran his fingers own the side of her face. At her affirmative nod he continued, "Then come love, let me be the one that does it." He said and removed her from Renée Hillsides chest and puts her into Seifer's waiting arms.

Squall looked down at Renée Hillside his eyes had turned ice blue. All the love that had been there for Avalena was gone and in its place was something cold and hollow.

Before he could bury Lionsbane into her heart she sneered up at him, "Before you kill me I think that there is something you should know. I killed her. I killed that mewling bitch mother of yours."

"Your mother came to me grieving over her precious fucking Laguna." She started to laugh, and it was bone chilling, "Oh I gave her a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry her heart out on, I didn't care. I hated her and I let my hate for her continue to you. Do you even want to know why I did it?"

Squall remained quiet and she took his silence for the go ahead, "My husband was hot for her, hot for that auburn haired bitch and she was so stupid she didn't even see it. So when she came to me, I let her wail out her misery for your moronic father and how she needed to let him know about his son. Then I gave her a cup of tea. It was a special cup of tea laced with enough poison that no amount of antidote could counteract it." Her breathing was short and shallow.

"I wanted to kill you too, but that stupid sister of mine had come to visit me. She had been out calling on friends in the area but returned before I could wring your scrawny little neck. So I let her take you with her to her orphanage. When she asked me to come and watch over her children for her, I readily agreed. Hoping that you would still be there. And you were. Oh how I loved beating you, scarring that perfect flesh of yours. Every time I let that lash fall I imagined it was that bitch mother of yours that I was hurting. Hyne that woman was so stupid. I promised her that I would mail her letters to Laguna but I never did. I also made sure that if any mail arrived from that bumbling idiot that I intercepted them and destroyed them." She had started to laugh again.

Squall let her words sink in, he despised her for what she had done to him, but for the murder of his mother and threatening his son, that was what he hated her for. The secret place in him where he held his dark side was empty because right now it had consumed him. Drawing Lionsbane over his head, he drove it deep into her chest. Right as she dies he said coldly, "You go to hell!"

What no one noticed was that the real Irvine Kinneas had made his way up from the detention block. He picked up Avalena's rifle from where she had flung it when she had gathered Squall into her arms.

Everyone turns at the sound of the rifle being cocked, weapons at the ready.

Irvine Kinneas put the rifle to his shoulder took aim and blew his doppelgangers head off. Spraying blood and brain matter all over the place. "Mother fucker, bet you won't be hitting any more little kids now will ya?" The rifle fell from his hands and he toppled over in a state of exhaustion.


	35. Chapter 35

EPILOGUE:

The past two months had flown by. Avalena and Squall were constantly busy. Her with planning their wedding and him soothing over the aftermath of what had happened at Garden.

During that two-month time span, Squall got to sit down and talk with Geoffrey and Misha DeMarco at greater length and got to know the two men better.

After his surgery Geoff returned to himself. He promised Squall that he would never mention what he had seen to anyone ever again.

Dr. Kadowaki was serving a life sentence in prison for her crimes against children. Seifer had searched her quarters and found journal after journal of the hypnotic suggestions that she had infused on the children over the past several years. Nowhere in them did he find anything referring to him or any of the other children that had been at the orphanage. That was a secret that she had taken with her.

Quistis Trepe had been made Headmistress of Balamb Garden, a position that she easily stepped into.

Zell and Chyna had went to Deling for a weekend and had come back married. His mom had boxed his ears quiet soundly for it, but after she meet Chyna Dincht nee Trenton she easily forgave her son, welcoming the bubbly girl into the family.

What had been a shock to everyone was when Raijin and Fujin declared their feelings for each other and announced that they too were going to be getting married.

Seifer and Rinoa were dating, they both seemed happy. But every now and then Seifer would get a look of wanderlust in his eyes. He would get really frustrated with her because all she could talk about was the latest fashions and who or what was hot and what was not. Hyne it was a wonder he hadn't become an alcoholic. He was spending more time with Squall, Avalena, and Tristen then he was with her. At least he could have an intelligent conversation with them.

Irvine Kinneas was slowly starting to get his life back together. He was seeing a therapist three times a week to help him cope with everything that had happened. Squall had healed him before they had left Garden. Everything was back to normal physically but he had nightmares that would have him screaming himself awake. He was happy that he made the decision to go and talk to Squall. At first he was miserable and he blamed himself for everything that the doppelganger had done. He felt three sets of arms go around him, one soft and feminine, one hard and muscular, and the last small and sturdy. That hug was all it took for him to realize that they didn't blame him.

Selphie had been a real trooper with helping to get Garden ready for what promised to be the wedding of the century. She had planned several festivals so she was in her element. She badgered cadets and drove some to the point of tears. She wanted Squall and Avalena's wedding to be perfect and if someone had to die so it would be, so be it.

She and Laguna had been spending a lot of time together and one day came out to the house and spoke to Squall at great length.

"I love her son." Laguna grinned foolishly at him.

"Squall, please try to understand I've been in love with him for years." Selphie said.

"She keeps me young." Laguna offered.

Squall smiled across the table at them, he was so gaga in love with his Avalena that nothing could shatter that happiness. He rose and walked around to where they were sitting. "One thing. I'm not going to call you mom." He said and kissed Selphie on the cheek, "Welcome to the family Selphie. Hyne help you."

So when the big day came everything was perfect. The ballroom had been transformed into a chapel to hold all the guests that would be there.

The quad had been festooned with streamers and wedding bells. Tables had been sat up to hold the food that had been prepared and the wedding guest when they got around to sitting down to eat.

One table had been sat aside to hold the wedding gifts and was now overflowing with them. There were so many that they had spilled out across the ground.

On the morning of their wedding, Avalena and Squall were sitting out on the porch cuddled in each other's arms watching the sunrise.

Avalena snuggled in closer to Squall and whispered to him, "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sunrise."

"Neither have I my sweetheart." He replied softly and kissed her neck then chuckled.

"What?"

"The cook at Garden came to see me in my office yesterday and threatened to quit if Selphie Tilmitt stepped one more foot into her kitchen. Who would have thought that perky little Selphie would be such a slave driver?"

"She's been a great help Squall. Although I think she missed her calling. She should be a party coordinator. There were times when I wanted us to elope like Chyna and Zell did. But she was there and made phone calls to florist and whoever else needed a dressing down and threatened them that this wedding was going to be something that every little girl dreamed about or she would make sure that they would be sorry." Avalena smiled up at him. Hyne how she loved him, she loved him more and more everyday and knew that he felt the same.

"Well Mr. Leonhart I think that we need to get out to Garden and start getting ready." Avalena said and pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"Very well Miss DeMarco. I suppose you're right. Selphie would have my hide on her bedroom floor if we're late." Squall rose gracefully to his feet and embraced her one more time and brushed his lips over hers. "I love you Avalena."

"I love you too Squall." She replied and hugged him tight.

When they arrived at Balamb Garden Selphie was waiting by the gate with Seifer. "No! No! No! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" She chastised Squall. Turning to Seifer she ordered, "Take him and start getting ready and when I see you again you had best be wearing a tie Mr. Almasy. Avalena and I didn't spend two days picking out tuxedos and ties for you and the rest of the groomsmen to have you not dress properly."

"Yes mam!" Seifer groaned. He was going to kill Selphie. The tux he would gladly wear, because he knew he looked damn good in it. He also knew that he looked good in black. Not as good as Squall. But he carried it off. But a tie any kind of tie always felt like a noose to him. And the one that Selphie had picked out he knew fit tighter then most. Why in Hyne's holy name hadn't they worn their dress uniforms was beyond him. At least then he wouldn't have to wear that garrote disguising itself as a bowtie.

"Come along Avalena everyone's waiting for you in Quistis's quarters." Selphie said and grasping Avalena by the elbow led her away.

"Well come on Nicky you heard Commandant Tilmitt. If we do anything to ruin 'her' wedding she'll find new and interesting ways to torture us." Seifer flung his arm around Squall's shoulders. "So are you nervous?"

"Hell yes." Squall replied and allowed himself to be led to his quarters.

Avalena, Ambyr, Ruth, Quistis, and Selphie of course had spent a month looking for the perfect dress, and had no luck. She was getting ready to go and meet them again they had planned another day of shopping. This one in Deling, she had just opened the front door and was greeted by her brother Misha.

"I have something for you." He offered, after he had been released from the hospital he, Squall, and Avalena had spent a day together where they told him their story. He had also told them what had led to his behavior that day. He was happy that Squall didn't hold a grudge and had forgiven him.

"What?" Avalena asked glancing down at her watch. Shit she was running late and Selphie would kill her if they missed the train to Deling. She was beginning to regret taking Selphie up on her offer to help coordinate (see hostile take over) the wedding.

"This." Misha replied and held the dressmakers box out in front of him. "It was mom's and I thought that you would like to wear it."

Tears filled her eyes, "I thought Zane had gotten rid of this?"

"So did he." Misha offered simply.

Quistis, Ambyr, Ruth, and Avalena's sister-in-law Lydia greeted Selphie and Avalena when they arrived at the Headmistresses quarters.

Avalena returned hugs and kisses and stepped back, "Where's Tristen?"

"Your brother Travis took him and is getting him ready. Don't panic Selphie he knows not to get dirty." Quistis reassured the panic stricken woman. She and Avalena had become fast friends after the dust had settled. It was she that had kept Avalena from strangling Selphie on several occasions.

Avalena smiled at Quistis she looked stunning, her hair had been curled and was flowing down her back and the ice blue of the bridesmaid dress only enhanced her prettiness.

Avalena had decided that even though it was her special day she wanted her bridesmaids to have pretty dresses. She remembered the butt ugly things that Lydia had hers wear, the only descent thing to do to those eyesores would have been to burn them, but they had been made from flame retardant material and nothing short of dropping them an active volcano would destroy them.

"So are you nervous?" Ambyr asked her. Drawing her into her arms for an extra long hug. She looked equally as stunning in the sapphire blue dress that she had picked out for herself.

"Hell yes." Avalena replied the same way that Squall had when Seifer asked the same question. She pulled away from Ambyr and walked over to where her dress was hanging. There had to be a few alterations done to it since she was shorter then her mom. Luckily the bodice had a generous seam allowance to allow it to be expanded since her breasts were fuller then her mothers had been.

Ruth walked over to her and draped a friendly arm around Avalena's shoulders, "That is the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen Avalena." She had told Avalena and Squall that her wedding gift to them would be that she would decorate the nursery for them when they finally had another baby.

"It was my moms." Avalena replied a little sadly. Wishing that her parents had been alive to see her on her wedding day.

Ruth whispered into her ear, "They can you know? They may not be here in body but they are in spirit."

"Well I suppose I should start getting ready since you all seem to be." Avalena said cheerfully the doldrums gone thanks to Ruth's words of wisdom. She grabbed the bag from Linforts Lingerie and stepped into the bathroom where she quickly shed what she was wearing. She pulled out the white lacy bra and panty set and stepped into them. She hooked the garter belt around her waist and rolled the white silk stockings up her legs. Lastly she took the simple cotton robe out and put that on as well. She still needed to do her hair and makeup and didn't want to get anything on her dress.

Meanwhile in Squall's quarters the men had finally gotten dressed. They made a handsome lot, with the black tuxedos and blue silk shirts. The groomsmen had shirts that were the same ice blue that the bridesmaid's dresses were where Seifer's shirt was the same blue of Ambyr's dress. He had stopped squirming around long enough for Squall to tie his tie.

Seifer looked at himself in the full-length mirror. Yep he was right, he looked damn good. He wondered if Selphie would kick his ass if he smoked. Fuck it, he needed nicotine. He was as nervous as a virgin on her wedding night. Hell and damnation you would think that he was the groom instead of Squall.

Seifer looked over to where Squall was standing calm and collective. He wondered briefly how Squall was managing it. Oh yeah! That shot of scotch that he had taken on the way up to his quarters had probably helped.

"I'll be back I'm going to go smoke." Seifer said and headed out the door. When he got down to the first floor he was brought up short when he saw Rinoa.

Rinoa saw him and ran over to where he was, "Oh Seifie you look so handsome." She gushed.

Seifer pushed her away from him and glared down at her. He ignored that annoying nickname that she had saddled him with. He was incensed, "What the fuck do you think you're wearing?"

Rinoa giggled, "A dress silly."

"Yes I know it's a dress. But it's also a white dress. Cristos Rinoa I thought you knew better." He snapped.

"What's wrong with me wearing a white dress?" Rinoa asked petulantly sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

"If I have to tell you then you're stupider then I thought." Seifer glared down at his watch and then at her. "You have one hour to get your skinny ass back into town and change into something more appropriate. What you have on now is gauche and an embarrassment. You're deliberately trying to ruin Avalena and Squall's wedding by your childish display. Now go!" He growled at her. Not waiting to see if she complied or not he continued his previous journey outside.

Rinoa was confused her games didn't work on him. If he did something she didn't like she would start to cry and all he would do is give her a bored look and hand her a tissue. She would whine and he would give her a dark look and ask her what kind of cheese she wanted. She didn't understand why her tricks worked on Squall but not on Seifer.

She knew not to push him to far, she was truly afraid of Seifer Almasy. She didn't know why but she was. Deciding not to push him she did as he had ordered and went back to Balamb to change. As she drove she thought about the conversation that she had with Avalena last week.

"_Rinoa, you know that I love Seifer he has quickly become one of my best friends. He has talked to me about some of the problems that you and he are having." Avalena stated kindly._

"_Like what?" Rinoa replied instantly on guard._

"_Oh, like why you pull away from him when he tries to get a more intimate with you."_

"_His number."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_The number of women he's been with. I'm afraid I won't be able to compete."_

_Avalena knew about Squall's reputation from Garden of being a lady's man. She, Squall, and Seifer had gotten a good laugh over it when they had talked late into the night one night. She knew it was his secret and that if he wanted everyone else to know he would tell them. "Why does Seif's number bother you where Squall's didn't?"_

_Rinoa had grown silent she knew the answer she didn't want to admit it out loud but she did anyway. The reason Squall's conquest hadn't bothered her was the fact that she had never really been in love with him. Oh she loved him and she was grateful for everything that he had done for her. But she wasn't in love with him. She had still been carrying a torch for Seifer Almasy._

_When she had seen Seifer and Squall out on the training ground she had sent Angelo to help protect him. Even though he had hurt her with the cruel things that he had said she still loved him. Then later at the dance she saw Squall leaning up against the wall and recognized him as the guy that Seifer had been fighting with. She had been hurt earlier but now she was angry. She had asked around Garden about Seifer and was told several different stories. Most centered on his rivalry with Squall Leonhart. One of the girls even showed her a picture of Squall. It was that guy from the training ground._

_The wheels in her head started turning, what better way to get back at Seifer then to get with his most hated rival? After getting to know Squall she had grown to love him and a small part of her was in love with him. Squall was more infatuation and revenge then love._

_Avalena gave her a tight smile, "Rinoa you need to tell Seifer the truth."_

_"Why?"_

"_Because he has feelings. And his feelings matter. I've tried to like you. And it's not just because you have history with Squall that I can't. It's because I think that you are a manipulative little bitch that plays games with peoples emotions. I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only, when Squall and I get back from our honeymoon if you haven't told Seifer the truth by then I will. One more thing now that I'm aware of this the only reason that you are still invited to my wedding is because you are with Seifer and I would never do anything to hurt him. Excuse me please."_

Rinoa was jerked from her thoughts. She looked at the clock on the console and saw that she was running short on time.

Avalena piled her hair on top of her head and secured it with pearl tipped hairpins. Next she put on just the lightest traces of makeup, a little blush, mascara and lipstick. Rising from the table she walked over to where her dress was hanging.

It was a beautiful creation, the bodice was sweetheart cut and had hand beaded rose buds on the brocade. It had long sleeves ended in V's over her hands. The full skirt was silk covered with lace that matched the pattern of the bodice. It also had a Cathedral length train attached to the shoulders.

Avalena slipped on her high heels and removed the dress from its hanger. Ambyr and Ruth helped slide it over her head without messing up one curl or smudging her lipstick.

Ambyr stepped behind her and started buttoning up the dozens of pearl buttons in the back, while Ruth fidgeted around getting the veil straightened out before it was placed on Avalena's head.

The only jewelry that Avalena wore was her engagement ring and her necklace. Selphie had tried to get her to take it off but dropped the subject when Avalena glared at her.

Quistis brought the bouquet over and handed it to Avalena. Like everything else it was perfect made up of pink and white miniature roses. The pink was Avalena's favorite where the white was Squall's.

Selphie seeing that everything was under control went and found Tristen although she didn't have to far to go Laguna was leading him up the stairs.

"Hi angel." Laguna greeted her and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Hyne how he loved this young lady, he was right when he had told Squall that she kept him young. Her effervescence and bubbliness that had the tendency to annoy some people he found enduring.

"Laguna could you go see if the guys are ready. Because Avalena almost is." Selphie replied and returned his kiss.

Laguna went to Squall's quarters and saw that yes he was ready. He had seen Seifer and the others in the hall and they were a handsome lot. But his son was even more so. The black tux that he was wearing only accentuated his good looks. Unlike the groomsmen who were wearing blue shirts Squall's was the pristine white of new fallen snow. The bow tie and cummerbund matched the stark black of the tuxedo.

"You look wonderful son."

"Thank you father."

"So are you nervous? I know I was when I married your mother and ours was just a small ceremony." Laguna smiled at him.

"Yes I'm nervous. I'm just afraid something is going to go dreadfully wrong." Squall replied. He clasped his hands behind his back and held them together tightly so no one would see that they were trembling. He had come close to asking Seifer for one of his cigarillos, but knew that it wouldn't help. So after he was dressed he started pacing back and forth in his quarters.

Zell had tried to get him to sit down and relax, comparing him to a long tailed cat in a roomful of rockers at the geriatric ward.

That hadn't helped he had snapped, "If my pacing bothers you so much then get out." Letting out an exasperated breath he told everyone to leave. He wanted a few minutes alone.

"Well come along my boy. The girls are ready, and if you're late that angel of mine will find a way to blame me." Laguna offered with a cheerful grin. Walking over he grasp his son firmly by the elbow and lead him out of the room and downstairs.

Squall let out a relived sigh when he saw that with the exception of Avalena and their son everyone else was waiting for him.

Seifer, Irvine, Zell, and Travis were waiting on one side of the door while Ambyr, Ruth, Lydia, and Quistis were on the other. Selphie was standing back waiting for them to enter. She would make her entrance right after Avalena did, she wanted to make sure that the veil was hanging just right and the train was straight.

Squall opened the double doors and entered the newly decorated ballroom. He walked down the aisle towards the makeshift alter. At the front he saw that there were 10 SeeDs dressed as honor guards. He bit back a groan of course Selphie would insist on an honor guard.

Seifer and Ambyr followed Squall in before she took her place to Squall's left she gave him a chaste kiss. Irvine and Ruth were next, followed by Zell and Lydia, ending the precession was Travis and Quistis.

Selphie would discreetly enter after Avalena and Tristen had, after they had exchanged their vows she would exit just as quietly to make sure that everything was perfect for the reception. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she Rinoa approaching her wearing a black skin tight dress and 3" spiked heels that would have been more appropriate for a night of dancing or street walking. She stomped over to where Rinoa was and grasp her firmly by the elbow and drug her into an alcove.

"What in Hyne's holy name do you think you are wearing?" She hissed.

"Well duh. A dress." Rinoa answered snidely.

"What could have possible possessed you to wear that…that…thing?" Selphie growled. She was so angry with Rinoa right now that all she wanted to do was shove her in the nearest trash compactor.

"Well if you're going to blame anyone you can blame Seifer. He made me go home and change. He said that my other dress wasn't appropriate." Rinoa said with a sulky pout. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go in and sit down. These shoes are hurting my feet."

"Absolutely not! The next person that walks through that door is going to be Avalena. Not you. So why don't you go find a nice quiet corner to sulk in and wait until after the ceremony is over." Selphie snapped.

"Uh…what I'm I supposed to do?" Rinoa wailed.

"To quote Seifer, I don't give two shits and a giggle. I can't believe you Rinoa. Now go and do what ever it is you do." Selphie ordered.

"Fine." Rinoa turned and tried to stomp away but the high heels that she had so petulantly wore made it impossible. She managed to make it outside to the front steps where she sat and brooded.

"Mama, you're so beautiful." Tristen said his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Why thank you. Did I tell you that you are very handsome?"

Tristen shook his head no.

"I didn't? Why Tristen I think you are very handsome. So my little lion, shall we go?" Avalena smiled down at her son. Hyne he looked adorable, he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pale blue pleated shirt under it. The miniature bow tie was tied perfectly and Avalena knew that Squall had done that. The cummerbund was also adjusted perfectly. Like his father there was no help for his hair. They both had adamantly refused to shellac it down with the hair goop that Selphie had provided.

When they arrived downstairs Avalena had Tristen place his hand on her elbow and led her over to where Selphie was standing.

Selphie flitted around her and made sure that her veil was hanging right and that the train would drag like it was supposed to.

Reaching up she pulled the short part of the veil over Avalena's face, gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear. "You are stunning."

"Thank you."

Selphie walked over to the door and gave a quick rap on it signaling that it was time for Victor to start playing. Opening the double doors she stepped back and watched as Tristen led his mother down the aisle.

When the music started the people who were gathered regained their feet and watched as Tristen led his mother down the aisle.

Squall saw them approaching and was stunned. She was so very beautiful and he said a silent thank you to Hyne for bringing her back into his life. He tore his gaze from her and looked at his son. He stood so proud as he walked his mother down the aisle towards him. He felt doubly blessed for having his son and his Avalena.

When Avalena and Tristen arrived at the alter she knelt down and gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tristen knew what he was supposed to do. He pushed the veil back from her face and helped her stand back up. Then he placed her hand on his daddy's arm. After he had done that he stepped back and sat down.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." The ceremony went on and finally got to the exchanging of vows.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

Tristen knew that this was a very important part of the ceremony stood and said, "Me. Tristen." And sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid that he would forget what to say but he hadn't.

The minister managed a half smile and continued, "Do you Squall Nicoli…"

"Excuse me, but it's Nicole." Squall interrupted him.

He looked down at his notes and saw that yes indeed it did say Nicole, he had thought it was a typo.

The minister smiled and restarted, "Do you Squall Nicole Leonhart take this woman Avalena Katryna DeMarco as your wife? Do you promise to love and honor her for the rest of your days on Gaia? Cleaving only on to her and no other?"

"Yes, I do." Squall's voice rang out.

The minister turned to Avalena and asked, "Do you Avalena Katryna DeMarco take this man Squall Nicole Leonhart as your lawfully wedded husband to love and honor for the rest of your days on Gaia? Cleaving only on to him and no other?"

"I do." Avalena replied softly.

"Squall and Avalena have prepared vows that they would like to share with each other."

Squall gazed down into Avalena's eyes said, "My darling Avalena I will cherish each moment that I spend with you so when I'm apart from you I can cling to those memories of you. I will honor you above all others, and I will worship your body with my own." Squall continued adding what he had said to her in the jewelry store, "I will love you even beyond my dying day. When this world that we live on has become nothing but dust floating in the cosmos I will still love you."

Avalena felt tears prickle the backs of her eyelids, reaching up her free hand she lightly ran her fingers down the side of his face, "Squall, my Lionheart, I will thank Hyne on a daily basis for bringing you back into my life. Today will always be very special to me. Not only do I marry the man that I love above all others, but it is also the day that I first met you. I will cherish you and honor you and I will worship you my love. You are my true north Squall, there when I need you and I know that I can always find you. And I will love you forever and always." She brought his hand that was clasping on to hers to her mouth and placed a quick kiss on it, careful not to smudge her lipstick on the stark whiteness of his gloves.

"Is there anyone here that sees why this man and woman can not be joined let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

When there were no objections he continued, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Squall released her hand and bringing both of his up he gently cupped her face and pressed his lips against her. It was a chaste kiss, but more special to them then any that they had shared so far and any that they would share after.

"I love you Avalena Leonhart, my wife." He stated and kissed her again.

When they broke the kiss she smiled at him and said, "And I love you Squall Leonhart, my husband."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor that I present to you Squall and Avalena Leonhart, what Hyne has joined together may no one tear asunder."

Squall took her elbow and started to lead her down the aisle to where the honor guards had formed and arc with their swords. They were stopped when the first two dropped their swords barring the way.

"The toll to pass through this arc is a kiss. Are you willing to pay?"

Squall and Avalena smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss. As they moved through the arc Squall saw that the final two that they had to pass were Nida and his girlfriend Sable. Again they were stopped.

"The toll to exit this arc is a kiss. Are you willing to pay?"

Squall nodded and gazed down at Avalena and saw that her golden amber eyes were sparkling with mischief. He winked at her at the same moment they turned and Squall kissed Sable and Avalena kissed a startled Nida.

The last two swords raised and they passed under the arc, after they had passed under them Nida used the flat end of his sword to swat Avalena on the ass, which caused Avalena and Squall to burst out laughing as they made their exit form the room.

While Squall and Avalena were having pictures taken a very irate Selphie Tilmitt was confronting Seifer.

"Have you seen Rinoa?"

"Saw her earlier made her go home and change." He answered. "Why?"

"So you did make her change. What would possess you to make her change into that?" Selphie pointed behind him.

Seifer gave her a confused look turned and saw what Rinoa was wearing, "Selphie I swear to Hyne I had no fucking idea that she was going to change into that." He snarled.

"She told me that you told her that what she was originally wearing was inappropriate."

"That's because she showed up in white." Seifer hissed.

"She did what?" Selphie gasped out.

"She showed up in a white dress and I told her that she needed to go home and change. I didn't want her to ruin Squall and Avalena's wedding. Fuck me! I can't believe that little bitch."

"What are we going to do Seifer? If Squall sees her he's going to blow a gasket. And poor Avalena she'll hide it well but she will not only be hurt but be mortified as well."

"You still have part of your stuff here right?" At Selphie's affirmative nod Seifer continued. "Anything that would be suitable for a wedding?"

"Yes I have several nice things still here. Why?"

"Because you and I are going to waylay Rinoa and drag her skinny carcass upstairs and make her wear something a little more befitting." Seifer snarled. "I'm sorry Selph I'm not angry at you, I'm just ready to shove that bitch down the nearest trash compactor."

Selphie giggled, "I wanted to do the same thing myself." She gave Seifer a confused look, "I thought you loved her?"

"I do. I just don't like her very much right now." Seifer answered. "Come on lets get her before she makes a skeptical of herself."

With that Seifer and Selphie went and grabbed Rinoa and drug her upstairs to Selphie's quarters. Selphie pulled a pretty lavender dress out of her closet and held it out for Rinoa. She had bought it when she found out that Laguna loved any shade of purple. She hadn't had the opportunity to wear it yet. She also pulled out the shoes that she had bought to go with it.

"What?" Rinoa snapped.

"Change." Seifer ordered.

"I will not."

"Rinoa, you have one of two choices and I suggest that you make the right one. Either change your fucking clothes or spend the rest of the day trying to figure out how to get out of a garbage shoot. Because I swear to Hyne woman, I will bind you, gag you, and shove you down the nearest trash receptacle."

"Fine I'll change." She whined.

"Good now get it done. I will be waiting out side to escort you back downstairs."

After photographs were taken of the wedding party and family they sat down to enjoy the meal that the cook and her assistant had been working on since the night before.

When everyone had finished eating the rest of the reception began. Tristen led his mother out on the dance floor and started dancing with her. His little arms hugging her legs as she swayed gently back and forth to the music.

Tristen felt a tap on his shoulder turned and looked up into the smiling face of his daddy.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Squall smiled down at his son.

"No." Tristen answered and started to step away but was swooped up into his father's arms.

Squall held Tristen against one shoulder while his other arm encircled Avalena's waist and he led her around the dance floor.

"Do you know how very much I love you two?" He smiled at his wife and son.

"As much as we love you, isn't that right Tristen?" Avalena answered.

"That's right mama." Tristen smiled at her and holding out his arms was transferred back to her.

The three of them made several circles around the dance floor. Only stopping when the song finally ended.

When it came time to cut the cake the cook wheeled in the four-tiered masterpiece. After the cake was cut and goodbyes were said she was going to bed. She was exhausted she had worked until the early hours of the morning finishing decorating it. It was a truly a beautiful cake that had used the scheme of Avalena bouquet and had tiny pink and white roses on it.

After the top tier had been removed and boxed to save for their first anniversary, Squall and Avalena cut their cake. Squall had sat his foot down hard when Selphie had tried to wheedle them into doing a white cake. "Absolutely not. It is going to be chocolate."

"But Squall, traditionally it should be a white cake to signify purity." Selphie argued.

"It's going to be chocolate or nothing."

Squall removed his gloves and picked up the small piece of cake that he and Avalena had cut to share. He placed it up to her mouth and let her take a small bite. He handed the last little bit of it to her and she reached up and placed it against his lips. Meeting his mouth with hers as he took it sharing the frosting that clung to his lips.

"I think I prefer your kisses without the frosting. I feel like I'm going into sugar shock." He laughed.

After everyone had cake and toasts were drank to the bride and grooms happiness Avalena and Squall went out to his car a Cosmic Star Jumper, it was a wedding gift from Avalena. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it had been festooned with toilet paper and shaving cream. He knew who was responsible. During the reception he saw Seifer waylay several different people who were heading outside carrying suspicious looking packages.

He and Avalena had planned on leaving for their honeymoon on the following day. They needed to go home and change and get their luggage.

Later that evening they were sitting in the family room talking to Ambyr and Victor. They had made the decision that they would open the mountain of gifts when they returned from their honeymoon/vacation. Seifer had offered to watch Tristen for them while they were gone and to eventually meet up with them and drop off their son so they could have a family holiday.

Seifer came into the room carrying an elegantly wrapped box. "I know you said that you were going to wait until you got back to open your presents but I thought you might need this on your honeymoon." He smirked at Avalena and Squall.

Avalena gave him a questioning look but took the box and very carefully opened it. Removing the lid she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" Squall asked.

Reaching into the box she pulled out a pair of black leather hip boots and a cat-o'-nine tails.

When Ambyr saw what she was holding she started to laugh as well and was soon joined by Seifer.

Squall looked at the boots and the whip and raised an eyebrow and said blandly, "I really don't want to know do I?"

"Probably not my love probably not." Avalena answered going off into more peals of laughter.

Two Weeks Later:

Seifer had returned to Balamb, he had just delivered Tristen to his parents. He had promised to meet Rinoa for dinner she had been calling him non-stop for the past two weeks telling him that they needed to talk.

He walked into Jinx's and saw her sitting at a corner table. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. In her phone calls to him she swore her undying love and eternal devotion to him. He smiled briefly at the memory. He did love her. But he really wasn't sure if he was in love with her anymore. He needed time to think and sort out how he felt about Rinoa and he would tell her that tonight after they had dinner.

"Seifie, I'm so glad you made it." Rinoa greeted him. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering for us. Linguini with clam sauce, that's your favorite right?"

"Actually no Rinoa I can't stand clams. But I appreciate the gesture." He offered with a smile.

Oh! Okay. Seifie you and I need to talk. I have something I need to tell you. Something very important."

"Hold own just a second and let me reorder." Seifer interrupted her.

After Seifer had placed a new order he sat back and waited for Rinoa to tell him what she needed to.

Rinoa reiterated what she had told to Avalena. Somehow she had convinced herself that Seifer would be flattered. After all he was extremely shallow and self-centered.

Seifer looked across the table at her, a stunned expression on his face. How could he have ever thought that he was in love with her? He knew now that it was infatuation, nothing more nothing less. He heard once again those words that she had spoken in Avalena's kitchen, about him pretending to rape Avalena. Deep in his heart he knew that is what she saw him as a sexual predator. Seifer closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw her for what she was. She was a manipulative bitch.

"Let me get this right Rinoa, you used Squall to make me jealous." He said coldly.

"Well yes! I love you Seifer, I was crazy with anger I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me."

"So you used him. God damn it Rinoa, what do you expect me to do?"

"Forgive me for it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't trust you Rinoa. I can't trust you not to do something like this again. How do I know that you're not using me now?"

"But Seifie."

"Don't call me that. How could you use someone as coldly and callously as you did Squall? How am I supposed to believe that you won't do the same to me?" Seifer glared at her.

Rinoa was getting really angry, "Why should you give a shit about Squall Leonhart?"

"Because he is my best friend and he is my brother. He has feelings Rinoa you know that. You've seen how he is around people now. Especially Avalena and Tristen he is so open and giving now…"

"Yes and he should have been mine!" She screamed at him, "I should have been the one that opened up his feeling not some jaundiced eyed bitch."

"What did you just say?" Seifer's voice had taken on the icy depths that Squall's use to hold and still did, but only when he was extremely angry.

"You heard what I said. Squall Leonhart should have been mine. And Avalena is a yellow eyed bitch."

"So everything you said about how you felt about me was just a line of shit. Everything that you told Avalena was a line of shit. You're insane, that has to be it. You told me that you loved me. You don't even know the meaning of the word. Tell me something Rinoa do you honestly love anyone or do you just go around telling people that to get something from him or her? I'm just glad that I realized it before I took it too much further with you. I thank Hyne that Squall got his memory back and is with his Avalena."

"Don't you ever mention that bitch's name in front of me again. I hate her. It's all her fault. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I hate her do you here me Seifer? I hate her!" Rinoa continued screaming at him.

"It's over." Seifer said and rose from the table and turned to walk away. But was stopped by the spiteful comment that Rinoa flung after him

"Why don't you just fuck her and get it over with Seifer. I know you want to. I know you want to fuck both of them. So why don't you and Squall just have a three-way with that yellow-eyed cu…"

She didn't finish, Seifer spun around with his hand drawn back to backslap her. But he stayed the blow, "You will never speak of Avalena and Squall that way again. You will not see them and you will not talk to them again. Believe me when I tell you this Rinoa, if any harm at-all comes to the…" Seifer paused for dramatic effect and maliciously finished, "Leonhart's, I will kill you!" He stomped over to the door stopping momentarily to throw a handful of gil down on the counter. He continued outside where he jumped in the Dollet Stinger and went home.

As she watched him walk out the dark place that was in Rinoa opened up and allowed all the hate and jealousy that she had towards Avalena, Squall, and now Seifer to come through and she became the evil sorceress that Squall had dreaded that one day she might become.

Not the end. To be continued in Part 2.

I would like to thank everyone that has read The Lady and The Lion you are all wonderful. Thank you so much. Hugs and kisses to all of you. I promise that I will try to have the first chapter of part two up by hopefully Wednesday of next week. Woo hoo the Fourth of July. What a great way to start a new story.

Thanks again,

Eddy Leonhartslover


End file.
